DRACONIS
by e-Jaina
Summary: FINAL DE LA HISTORIA!.Geistdunkel se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.Hermione se entera de una cruel verdad.¿Podra Draco sobrevivir la transformacion?¿Realmente esta muerto?. La Guerra de los Dragones... acaba de comenzar.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO **

* * *

Una vez más despierto para ver nacer los primeros rayos del sol, debido a una inquietud durante el sueño. A pesar de que han pasado cinco largos años todavía vienen a mí recuerdos que soy incapaz de olvidar.

Todo está tan fresco en mi memoria como si fuese ayer: decenas de personas arremolinadas en el Ministerio hablando sobre traición, muerte e inocencia, algunos señalándome y otros mirándome con infinita compasión.

No podían adjudicarme más culpas de que las que ya tenía aunque sabía que a la vista de todos era culpable, inclusive hubo quienes deseaban mi muerte pero también habían quienes creían en mí. Sobre todo una persona, que con palabras eficaces y sinceras me libró de una muerte en vida en Azkaban.

Aun puedo escuchar los gritos, las quejas y algunos murmullos sobre mi estado. Todavía puedo escuchar en mi cabeza el sonido de mi voz cuando dije: Libertad.

Así fue como di comienzo a un nuevo capítulo en la historia de mi vida. Enterré los cuerpos de unos padres que supieron darme todo y que a pesar de sus decisiones los amé. Le di la espalda a todo aquello que me recordaba a mi antigua vida, necesitaba dejar atrás la hoja gris de mi pasado.

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no fue así. En la mayoría de mis sueños ella está presente... puedo verla caminar lentamente hacía a mí, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos color miel mientras las suaves ondas de su cabello se elevan con el viento y me sonríe abiertamente con felicidad. Aquella sonrisa que derritió el hielo de mi corazón.

Una vez más, estoy sentado en este escritorio iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea viendo comenzar el día. La pregunta es ¿hasta cuándo continuare perturbando mi mente con los recuerdos? ¿En qué momento dejará mi corazón de palpitar por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existo? o al menos no como yo hubiera querido.

Todo fue tan extraño, puesto que un día comencé a mirarla como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. De pronto pude ver la inteligencia de sus palabras, sus gestos, la destreza de sus acciones y de hasta esa tierna manía de morderse un labio cuando está nerviosa.

Me aficioné a mirarla a lo lejos, deseando haber sido otra persona totalmente diferente a la que era. Permanecí en silencio absoluto debido a mis padres, quienes me enseñaron a valorar el origen de mis raíces y también por los innumerables obstáculos que, con el paso de los años en la escuela, yo mismo construí.

Yo la recuerdo tan vívidamente como si apenas fuera ayer. Gracias a un pequeño recorte del diario El Profeta, cuando ella apareció como El Premio Anual de Hogwarts en nuestro séptimo curso, puedo mantener ese recuerdo. Su cabello amarrado por un holgado moño, el impecable uniforme de Gryffindor y aquella suave sonrisa son los puntos resaltantes de la foto ni siquiera me fijo en la dorada placa con su nombre gravado a su diestra.

¿Podría ser que el castigo por mis acciones es permanecer con esta sensación de vacío? ¿Tendré que vivir sabiendo que ella jamás podrá abrazarme y calmar la soledad en la que vivo? Probablemente así sea.

Sin embargo, cada día despierto con la esperanza de poder olvidarla aunque yo sienta que cada día la extraño y añoro más.

Continuaré escribiendo en otra ocasión, es hora de ir a trabajar.

**Draco Malfoy **

**2 de octubre **


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

CAPITULO 1  
  
Una alfombra de verde musgo se vio repentinamente teñida de gris por unas ávidas cenizas. Los tres hombres corrían rápidamente alrededor del enorme dragón verde que luchaba por zafarse de las fuertes cadenas con las que había sido sujetada sus patas.   
  
El animal hacia gala de su fuerza e inteligencia, dando uno que otro golpe a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente.  
  
Gaspar Rus, un atlético chico de larga cabellera negra y ojos rasgados y Eugene Dumitru, un muchacho fornido de cabello castaño y ojos azules intentaban con su varita mantener las cadenas clavadas en el rocoso suelo para que el dragón no se moviera.   
  
- ¡¡No dejen que se mueva!!.- grito Draco Malfoy al tiempo que dejaba de ayudar a los otros dos magos y tomaba su escoba.- ¡Voy a subir para hablar con él!.  
  
- ¡Vamos, apúrate!.- grito Gaspar.  
  
- ¡Sin tu varita no podremos retenerlo mucho tiempo!.- dijo Eugene con la cara roja por el esfuerzo.  
  
Draco tomo vuelo e hizo unas cuantas volteretas para evitar las lenguas de fuego que emanaba el dragón. El chico mantuvo una distancia considerable entre él y la criatura.  
  
Los ojos grises del chico se clavaron fijamente en los del dragón y este comenzó a hablar.  
  
- "Morpock, déjate de juegos. Tienes que regresar al campamento.".- dijo Draco en lengua extraña.  
  
- "Ningún humano me va a obligar regresar a ese lugar. Mis ancestros eran libres.".- dijo el dragón verde.  
  
- "Solo hay un camino a elegir, Morpock. No nos obligues a que podamos lastimarte."- dijo el chico con el cejo fruncido.  
  
- "¿Quién me someterá ?. No has de ser tu, aunque hables la lengua de los dragones no te hace como nosotros. Solo eres un débil humano.".- dijo el dragón lanzando llamaradas.  
  
Draco volteo a mirar a los otros dos hombres que estaban abajo.- ¡AHORA!.  
  
La varita de Draco junto con la de los otros dos magos brillaron con intensidad. El dragón se retorcía en el aire envolviéndose en una luz. Una caja transparente y dorada cubrió al animal asentándolo suavemente en el suelo.  
  
- "Humanos... solo son... unos patéticos humanos."- dijo el dragón pegando sus patas en la caja.  
  
- Odio a estos animales cuando están pasando por la 'adolescencia'.- dijo Eugene secándose el sudor de su frente.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo.- Gaspar se inclino apoyándose en sus rodillas para respirar mejor.   
  
Draco bajo de su escoba y se acerco al dragón con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- "Es la tercera vez que te atrapamos Morpock".- El chico se paro frente al dragón mientras se hacia atrás algunos mechones de su cabello.- "Si vuelves intentar escaparte del campamento, nuevamente nos tendrás frente a ti."  
  
El dragón Morpock lanzo unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego pero sin hacer ningún daño a los magos. La celda era a prueba de fuego.  
  
- Bien chicos, es hora de llevarlo al campamento de regreso.- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.  
  
Los tres magos levantaron en el aire con su varita la caja dorada y esta se desvaneció. Cada uno de ellos monto una escoba y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba transformado en un atlético joven. Su porte aristocrática y arrogante seguía siendo la misma a pesar de los años. El color de sus ojos eran mas grises que nunca pareciendo dos bloques de hielo. Sus cabellos rubios platinados caían libremente por la frente del chico mientras que su piel permanecía pálida a pesar de los intensos rayos del sol.  
  
El era Jefe de la Brigada de Cazadores de Dragones. Su carácter enérgico y decidido lo había llevado a convertirse en el mejor del campamento. Era desconfiado y directo en sus palabras.  
  
Nadie sabia mas que lo necesario sobre la vida del Slytherin. El chico a pesar de sus habilidades, que siempre lo mantenían rodeado de personas, era solitario.  
  
  
  
No había una sola persona que conociera el oscuro laberinto de su mente, el chico parecía mantenerse en una burbuja que hacia incrementar mas su soledad.  
  
Solo algunos cuantos habían logrado captar, en algunas ocasiones, un extraño brillo en los ojos grises del muchacho pero seguidamente de una expresión de frialdad.  
  
Esa misma mirada era la que tenia en aquel momento debido al fantasma de sus recuerdos. Draco cerro los ojos un momento haciendo un esfuerzo por desaparecerlo.   
  
A lo lejos diviso una pequeña comunidad, aquello era el Campamento de Dragones.  
  
Era un lugar con interminables cordilleras y montañas. Sujeta a la frescura de anchos ríos y al follaje de plantas y árboles. En el centro de todo, había una enorme edificación de piedra, que antiguamente había servido de protección en la guerra de los cruzados y donde varios magos y brujas trabajaban al cuidado de los dragones.   
  
Cientos de estas criaturas de todas las clases se movían libremente por los verdes campos, algunos estaban ensimismados en sus crías que no prestaban atención a los humanos que caminaban alrededor de ellos. Los dragones mas feroces permanecían dormidos a base de pociones o conjuros mágicos y los menos peligrosos podían andar por la pradera dentro de una enorme jaula invisible.  
  
Draco se dirigió hacia un hombre de no mas de 80 años. El hombre vestía de túnica gris y rayas rojas, acompañado de un sombrero en pico de la misma tela que su vestimenta. Los demás magos continuaron volando mientras el chico caminaba hacia aquel anciano.  
  
- Sigue sin comprender que debe permanecer aquí, ¿cierto?.- dijo el hombre refiriéndose al dragón verde que acababan de capturar.  
  
- Por mas que le hablé en la lengua de los dragones no quería regresar.- dijo con el cejo fruncido.  
  
- Solo faltan unos meses mas para que entre a la edad madura y comprenderá que no puede andar por ahí libremente.- dijo el hombre esta vez sacudiéndose su barba.  
  
- Eso espero.- El rubio chico paso una mano por la frente.  
  
- Morpock cada vez esta peor, Sr. Sarbu.- dijo Eugene adjuntándose a la platica.- Mire lo que me ha hecho.- El fornido chico le mostró una quemadura en el hombro izquierdo.  
  
- ¡Oh!.- El anciano acomodo sus lentes para mirar la herida del muchacho.- No es nada grave, estoy seguro que la crema contra quemaduras que prepara Draco quedara solucionado.  
  
- Este dragón nos esta dando muchos problemas, creo que deberíamos aislarlo.- dijo Gaspar amarrándose el cabello.  
  
- Ni siquiera porque Draco habla con él entiende por las buenas.- dijo Eugene.  
  
- Tratare de solucionar ese problema.- dijo el anciano pacientemente.- Ahora que están ustedes tres, necesito darles una noticia. Vendrá una nueva persona al campamento.  
  
- ¿Algún nuevo cazador de Dragones?.- pregunto Gaspar.  
  
- Necesitamos un 'Tranquilizador' de Dragones.- Insistió Eugene.  
  
- Me temo que no es para ninguno de los trabajos del campamento.- El anciano se aclaro la garganta.- Es una petición que me hacen del Ministerio de Gran Bretaña para ayudar a un personal de ellos en el aprendizaje de la lengua Draconis.  
  
- ¿A quien le interesa aprender draconis si ni siquiera trabajan con dragones?.- Pregunto Gaspar confundido.  
  
- Al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio de Gran Bretaña.- Dijo el hombre.- Parece ser que harán una nueva reforma en cuanto a las leyes de las criaturas y seres mágicos. Una persona se encargara de aprender los idiomas necesarios para explicarles a las criaturas sus nuevas condiciones reglamentarias y legales. Creo que ya no tienen mucho personal con conocimientos de varios idiomas.  
  
- ¿Usted le enseñara?.- pregunto Eugene.  
  
- Por supuesto, quien mejor que yo. Aunque claro que pediré constantemente la ayuda de alguien mas.- El anciano miro por encima de sus anteojos a Draco pero este no se percato.  
  
- Y...¿es del sexo femenino o masculino?.- pregunto picaramente Gaspar.  
  
- Es femenino.- dijo el hombre sonriente.  
  
- Genial. Ya hace falta caras nuevas. – dijo Gaspar dándole un codazo a Draco.- ¿No crees Malfoy?.  
  
Draco no dijo nada sino que miro con molestia a Gaspar.  
  
- Ya que estas dispuesto a colaborar Gaspar, ¿puedes ir por ella a Bucarest mañana por la tarde?.  
  
- ¡¡Por supuesto!! .- dijo el chico frotándose las manos.  
  
- ¿Algo mas?.- pregunto Eugene.- El hombro me duele un poco.  
  
- No, es todo.- dijo el mago haciendo un ademán.  
  
Draco levanto su escoba en silencio y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los tres magos.  
  
- ¿Siempre es tan serio?.- pregunto Gaspar.  
  
- Desde hace tres años que lo conozco siempre ha mantenido esa frialdad.- dijo Eugene.  
  
- Los cinco meses que llevo aquí he tratado de conversar con él pero cada vez que hablamos de cosas personales me elude.- dijo Gaspar en un tono de preocupación.  
  
- Draco Malfoy es un chico excepcional pero muy solitario.- dijo finalmente el Sr. Sarbu.- Me temo que le han sucedido cosas que nadie de nosotros nos imaginaríamos.  
  
- ¿Usted como sabe?.- pregunto interesado Gaspar.  
  
- Por medio de un amigo, Severus Snape.- dijo el anciano.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
La elegante pluma se movía con estilo al movimiento de la pulcra caligrafía de Hermione. La chica mas inteligente de Gryffindor ahora trabajaba dentro del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Su destreza para el trabajo y su habilidad para ganarse a las personas la habían convertido en una personalidad prometedora dentro del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.  
  
Termino su redacción y comenzó a leer en voz baja su carta verificando no haber omitido ningún punto importante.  
  
Queridos Ron y Harry:   
  
En la ultima carta que envié les comente sobre los planes que habían para la reforma de leyes de las criaturas mágicas. Por fin mi asociación como la p.e.d.d.o. podrá tomar parte en esta importante transformación.  
  
Mi jefe, el Sr. Parker, me ha confirmado mi tan esperado viaje para aprender un lenguaje mucho mas antiguo y mas difícil que el resto que he aprendido hasta ahora: el Draconis.  
  
Así que me será muy difícil irlos a visitar en las próximas semanas a Egipto puesto que necesito varios meses para estudiar el lenguaje. Mi jefe me ha dicho que la persona que conoce a la perfección el Draconis y que además posee una amplia biblioteca con estos temas es un mago de Rumania llamado Vladimir Sarbu, quien es el jefe del departamento de Crianza y Cuidados de Dragones.  
  
Me quedare en su casa el tiempo que sea necesario, puesto que mi departamento esta consiente que no será una tarea muy fácil.  
  
Espero que en el campamento para aurores les este yendo a la perfección. Ron no es muy paciente que digamos enseñando, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
¡Ja!, esta bien. Ni un comentario mas al respecto sobre su malhumor. Denle mis saludos a Sirius y a Lupin.   
  
No olviden enviarme a Hedwig de vez en cuando para tener noticias de ustedes dos. Olviden a Pig, no quiero que se vuelva a perder.  
  
Su amiga que los quiere  
  
Hermione   
  
La chica sonrió ampliamente al terminar de leer la carta, la cual guardo en un sobre color crema. La entrego a una lechuza de color café intenso y esta se marcho ululando.  
  
El paso del tiempo había transformado a Hermione. Sus ojos color miel tenues y sus suaves ondas color marrón enmarcaban el rostro sereno e inteligente de la chica. Su cuerpo delgado y bien formado daban paso una serie de movimientos sensuales cada vez que caminaba. Su apariencia era el de una muchacha con una chispa de audacia y elegancia.  
  
Aquella niña de cabellos enmarañados y humor voluble había quedado atrás. Sin embargo su manía por tener las narices en los libros y llevar a cabo un sin fin de actividades cuidando cumplir las reglas la habían llevado a abrirse paso en el Ministerio.  
  
- ¿Estas lista Hermione?.- Pregunto un hombre de aspecto bonachón interrumpiendo en la habitación de la chica.  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo Hermione tomando unas cuantas maletas.  
  
- Recuerda mandarnos una carta para avisar de tu llegada,- dijo el hombre ayudando a cargar las maletas.  
  
- Si, Papa. No te preocupes.- dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
- Pero preferiría que mejor nos hablaras por teléfono, por supuesto.- dijo el Sr. Granger.  
  
- Seguro que en el pueblo habrá uno.- dijo ella.- Aunque creo que esta algo retirado del campamento en el que estaré.  
  
- No entiendo porque ese capricho tuyo de trabajar con esos animales.- dijo el hombre con el cejo fruncido.- Puede ser peligroso.  
  
- No trabajare directamente con ellos todavía.- contesto feliz.- Primero tengo que estudiar el idioma.  
  
- Da igual.- dijo el hombre en tono molesto pero al ver la expresión alegre de su hija sonrió.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras, la Sra. Granger esperaba pacientemente a su única hija.  
  
- Ya deje lista la chimenea.- dijo ella.- ¿Segura que tienes que viajar por este medio?.  
  
- Por lo menos hasta llegar al Callejón Diagon.- contesto ella.- Después podré tomar un transportador.  
  
- Cuídate mucho, Hermione..- dijo el Sr. Granger con una mueca de tristeza.  
  
- Si, Papa. – contesto la chica al tiempo que abrazaba a sus padres.   
  
- Escribe seguido, Hermione.- dijo la Sra. Granger.  
  
- Lo prometo.- La chica sonrió y se metió a la chimenea con sus maletas. Hermione se coloco la capucha de su capa y en medio de destellos verdes desapareció.  
  
Hermione llego al Callejón Diagon sin problemas. Mientras se sacudía el polvo de su capa recorría con la mirada el lugar.  
  
- Ah!. Srita Granger.- Una bruja de estatura baja y pasada de peso la saludo efusivamente.  
  
- Hola, Sra. Village.- Saludo con un apretón de manos.  
  
- Llegaste puntual y justo para llegar a Rumania. En unos minutos estarás en Bucarest. Mi buen amigo Vladimir me dijo que iría por ti un chico llamado Gaspar Rus.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo la chica.  
  
- Este es el transportador.- La bruja saco de entre sus bolsillos una lata de refresco vieja.- Ten mucho cuidado, ya sabes el procedimiento.  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo la chica tomando el transportador.  
  
- Salúdame a Vladimir cuando lo veas.- dijo la bruja.- Dile que espero sus cartas.  
  
Hermione sonrió tímidamente ante la expresión picara de la bruja.  
  
- ¡Hasta luego!.- Hermione se despidió agitando suavemente una mano.  
  
Nuevamente Hermione desapareció del lugar comenzando a un viaje a la ciudad de Bucarest, Rumania. La emoción de conocer un nuevo lugar no se comparaba en nada, tampoco el hecho de saber que iría a aprender una de las lenguas mas antiguas y que muy pocos magos tenían el don de dominar.  
  
Hermione parecía estar dentro de un remolino haciendo que su capa se levantara. Pasaron unos segundos mas y la chica se detuvo.  
  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa. Estaba dentro de una especie de terminal, donde cientos de Magos y Brujas aparecían y desaparecían por chimeneas acomodadas en línea recta pareciendo casetas telefónicas. En la sección que ella estaba era para poder aparecerse por medio de transportadores. Un mago de aspecto cansado le toco el hombro haciéndola voltear.  
  
- ¿Usted es Hermione Granger?.- pregunto el hombre acomodándose lentamente los anteojos.  
  
- Eh.. si.- Se apresuro a contestar.  
  
- Por favor, deme su transportador.- dijo el hombre y le mostró una bolsa negra.  
  
Hermione asintió y dejo la lata dentro de la bolsa.  
  
- ¿Alguien vendrá por usted?.- pregunto el mago.  
  
- Si.. aunque no se quien sea.- Contesto.  
  
- ¿Le dieron algún nombre?.-  
  
- Gaspar Rus.  
  
- Ahh!!.. si.. él ha llegado desde hace varios minutos.- dijo el mago en un tono de alegría.- Sígame.  
  
Hermione tomo sus maletas y siguió al mago hacia una estancia un poco mas amplia y con menos gente.  
  
- Gaspar. Aquí esta la Srita. Granger.- dijo el anciano agitando una mano.  
  
Gaspar volteo a mirar hacia el anciano y al ver a Hermione mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
- Hola!. Bienvenida. Soy Gaspar Rus.- Saludo el chico dándole una mano.  
  
- Gracias. Yo soy Hermione Granger.- contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
- Espero hayas tenido un buen viaje.- dijo el chico ayudándole con las maletas.  
  
- Estuvo bien.- contesto.  
  
- Muchas Gracias, Horace. Nos vemos luego.- dijo Gaspar dirigiéndose al anciano.  
  
- Hasta luego y mucho gusto Señorita.- El anciano se despidió con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo Hermione despidiéndose mientras caminaba detrás de Gaspar.  
  
- Espero que te guste nuestro país.- comento rápidamente Gaspar tratando de parecer agradable.  
  
- Es la primera vez que visito esta parte del mundo..  
  
- No tenemos muchos ingleses por aquí.- dijo Gaspar.- Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros.  
  
- Gracias.- Sonrió sonrojada.  
  
- Iremos a hospedarte a la casa del nuestro Jefe del Departamento para el trabajamos.  
  
- Con Vladimir Sarbu.- Añadió la chica.  
  
- Si.- Los ojos rasgados y oscuros del chico la voltearon a mirar con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunto Hermione ruborizada.  
  
- Nada. – El chico se ruborizo igualmente y miro hacia otro lado.  
  
- Así que... no hay muchos ingleses.- dijo Hermione tratando de hacer el ambiente menos pesado.  
  
- No. Solo unos cuantos, el jefe de nuestra brigada es ingles pero casi no llevo una buena relación con el.- dijo Gaspar subiendo las maletas a un carruaje.  
  
-¿Por qué no?.- pregunto.  
  
- Es muy callado...- dijo el chico alzándose de hombros.  
  
Hermione sonrió y subió al carruaje. Gaspar se sentó al frente de ella y el carruaje comenzó a moverse. Al minuto estaban volando por encima de los campos y árboles. Hermione sentía una fuerte emoción que no dejaba de sonreír. Estar en Rumania probablemente seria una magnifica aventura.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
HOLA,.. ESTE ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO. NO SE QUE LES HAYA PARECIDO PERO ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA GUSTE MUCHO.  
  
UN GRAN SALUDO.  
  
J@ina 


	3. Cuando te volvi a ver

CAPITULO 2  
  
Gaspar Rus no dejaba de admirar la soltura con la que Hermione podía hablar. Durante el viaje la chica hablo de su trabajo, del departamento de Leyes Mágicas y de lo emocionada que se encontraba por el viaje. Tampoco podía dejar de notar lo agradable que podía ser su compañía y lo inocente que era su personalidad a pesar de su audacia e inteligencia. Definitivamente se necesitaba alguien como ella para refrescar el pesado ambiente del campamento de dragones.  
  
- ¿Falta mucho?.- pregunto Hermione a Gaspar.  
  
- En realidad no tanto, solo unos minutos mas.- contesto el chico.  
  
- ¿Eres rumano?.- pregunto.  
  
- Si. Aunque viví por 12 años en Tokio, Japón.- El chico sonrió.- Mi madre es japonesa.  
  
- Con razón tienes una apariencia...- Hermione lo miro curiosa.  
  
- Un tanto asiática, es cierto.- El chico se paso una mano en la barbilla.- Mi nombre completo es Gaspar Yuki Rus Tomoyo, primer nombre y apellido occidental y los otros son orientales.  
  
Hermione sonrió.- Me gusta tu segundo nombre.  
  
- Gracias.- Las mejillas de Gaspar se tiñeron de un color rosado.  
  
- ¿Qué puesto desempeñas exactamente?.- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Soy cazador de Dragones.- El chico la miro fijamente.- Es decir, especialista en capturar dragones.- El chico sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.- Ustedes no saben cuidar un dragón, ¿o si?.  
  
- Sabemos lo esencial, bueno eso a excepción del Jefe de la Brigada quien trabaja directamente con los dragones, supongo porque realiza pociones con la sangre, escamas y todo eso.  
  
- ¡Vaya!. Un cazador de dragones que realiza pociones.- exclamo Hermione impresionada.  
  
- Si. Nuestro jefe es algo... especial.  
  
- ¿Dices que es Ingles?.- pregunto emocionada.  
  
- Si, al menos hasta donde tengo conocimiento. En realidad no se mucho de él, es un hombre muy hermético, no suele platicar de si mismo.- El rostro de Gaspar se torno serio.- Tiene una mirada que hasta escalofríos da... – el chico río al ver la expresión de Hermione.- No te asustes, porque en el fondo él es un gran tipo.  
  
Hermione rió.- Perdona, es que por un momento me recordaste a un profesor que tuve en el Colegio. Todo el tiempo tenia una expresión de seriedad absoluta junto con una mirada que parecía deshacerte ahí mismo.   
  
Gaspar sonrió de lado.- Pues algo parecido es este chico.  
  
- ¿Es joven?.- Pregunto sorprendida.  
  
- Pues debe tener entre 22 a 23 años aproximadamente.- contesto el chico con el rostro pensativo.- Es el primer Jefe de brigada mas joven en el departamento de los ultimos años.  
  
- Que interesante.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Creo que ya llegamos.- Dijo Gaspar asomándose por la ventana.  
  
Hermione sintió un retortijón de los nervios e igualmente se asomo para ver la edificación en la que se hospedaría por varios meses. Un antigua mansión nacía desde lo alto de una montaña sin árboles que le rodearan, solo pequeñas capas de escarcha en las rocas. Unas fuertes columnas de piedra con decenas de antorchas a lo largo iluminaban el sendero de la entrada.  
  
La chica pensó que efectivamente esa seria la casa de un Mago que se dedicaba al cuidado de Dragones. Al entrar junto con Gaspar, noto la magnificencia del lugar. Varios candelabros colgaban del techo iluminando como si fuese de día, una alfombra gruesa cubría casi toda la entrada principal, al frente habían unas escaleras de fino metal y las paredes se adornaban con retratos de la familia Sarbu.  
  
- Hermione Granger, Bienvenida.- El mago Vladimir Sarbu apareció en lo alto de la escalera.  
  
- Buenas noches.- Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia al mago.  
  
- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?.- pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa.  
  
- Muy bien, gracias.- Hermione miro de reojo a Gaspar quien le sonrió.  
  
Hace un momento estaba hablando con el Sr. Robert Parker, preguntaba si ya habías llegado.- El hombre se paro frente a la chica. Hermione noto que el anciano era delgado y alto con una expresión afable y sabia.- Es un gusto recibir a personas de otros países, espero que no encuentres ninguna complicación en el idioma.  
  
- ¡Oh no, Señor!.- exclamo Hermione.- Se hablar el idioma de la región.  
  
- ¡Que bien!. Aunque mejor no nos preocupemos por eso, aquí sabemos hablar muy bien el ingles. En algún tiempo tuvimos varios americanos e ingleses trabajando con nosotros.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Vayamos a la sala, allá estarás mas cómoda.- El hombre levanto un brazo señalando el camino.  
  
La chica camino por delante seguida del anciano y de Gaspar.  
  
- Dentro de un rato serviremos la cena.- dijo el anciano sentándose en un sillón color ocre.- Gaspar, puedes quedarte.   
  
- Muchas gracias, señor.- Gaspar hizo una leve inclinación en señal de agradecimiento.  
  
Hermione se acomodo en otro sillón mientras daba su capa a un hombre que era parte de la servidumbre.  
  
- ¿Vendrá alguien mas a cenar, señor?.- pregunto el mayordomo.  
  
- No.. solo nosotros. Draco no podrá venir, tuvo que hacer un viaje a ultima hora a Transilvania.- dijo el mago acomodándose las gafas.  
  
Hermione parpadeo un poco los ojos.- ¿Dijo usted... Draco?.  
  
- Si, Draco. Es el jefe de la brigada de cazadores de dragones. El también te ayudara a estudiar draconis, es el único del campamento que lo domina casi a la perfección.  
  
- Gracias al cielo él es quien habla con los dragones. – Interrumpió Gaspar.- Una vez lo intente y casi me come vivo el animal. Quise decirle que levantara su pata derecha y lo que realmente dije fue que su cerebro era de una rana.- El chico rió.  
  
- Comparar a un dragón con algún otro animal, sobre todo un anfibio, es un insulto grave.- dijo Vladimir Sarbu riendo.  
  
Hermione no rió sino que apretaba los nudillos en sus rodillas con nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Gaspar confundido.  
  
- El jefe de la brigada es Draco....¿Malfoy?.- La chica se mordisqueo un labio.  
  
- Si..- El mago se le quedo observando con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Un chico rubio, de ojos grises...?  
  
- Exacto.- contesto tranquilamente Vladimir. Gaspar se quedo mirando al anciano confundido y este le miro serio.  
  
Hermione se llevo una mano a la frente, si no era porque estaba sentada posiblemente habría caído al suelo puesto que las piernas le temblaban.  
  
- No puede ser...- susurro ella.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Gaspar con la frente arrugada.  
  
- Draco Malfoy es un antiguo conocido.- contesto ella con las manos temblando.- Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que has de estar emocionada por ver a un viejo amigo.- dijo Gaspar con una sonrisa picara.  
  
- Ojala fuera eso.- dijo Hermione con una mueca de desanimo.  
  
- Señor ya esta lista la cena.- Interrumpió el mayordomo.  
  
- Si, gracias.- contesto Vladimir.- Bien, será mejor que vayamos a cenar.   
  
Gaspar ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y la acompaño en silencio hasta el comedor. La chica estaba pálida y temblorosa como si acabara de enfermarse en el instante. Al sentarse a comer, Hermione lo hacia mecánicamente conteniendo la sensación de ardor de su estomago.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba en Rumania. No había sabido nada de el desde que fue declarado libre de Azkaban. Aquel joven maléfico y arrogante se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Su suerte no podía ser peor, de todos los lugares del mundo tenia que estar justo cerca de él. Hermione mastico con furia el pedazo de pollo como si con eso pudiera desaparecer el mal rato que estaba pasando.  
  
Vladimir la miraba entre ratos pues la chica permanecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Algún problema con la comida?.- Pregunto el mago interesado.  
  
Hermione miro a su anfitrión avergonzada. No quería mostrarse descortés.  
  
- No. Es solo que...- Hermione bajo un poco la mirada.  
  
- Seguro esta cansada por el viaje. ¿cierto?.- dijo rápidamente Gaspar.  
  
Vladimir sonrió.- Eso es un alivio, por un momento pensé que la comida no había sido de tu agrado. La comida de Rumania es diferente a la inglesa.  
  
- La comida esta deliciosa.- dijo Hermione tratando de aclarar las cosas.  
  
- No te preocupes.- dijo el mago tranquilamente.- Ahora cuéntanos un poco mas de ti. ¿qué edad tienes?.  
  
- Acabo de cumplir el pasado septiembre 23 años.- contesto.  
  
- Yo los cumplo en dos semanas.- dijo Gaspar de buen humor. – El 16 de octubre. Como es la primera vez que lo celebro en el campamento seguramente daré una fiesta.  
  
- ¿Tienes poco tiempo en el campamento?.- pregunto intentando sonreír.  
  
- Si, antes trabajaba en Bucarest en un puesto administrativo pero me decidí por un rato de aventura.- El chico mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa.- Soy el que llevo menos tiempo aquí, apenas cinco meses.  
  
- El mas antiguo en la brigada es Draco, lleva cuatro años con nosotros.- dijo Vladimir alzando su copa. - Es una lastima que no haya podido venir, pero seguramente llegara aquí mañana.  
  
Hermione se movió inquieta en su silla.  
  
- ¿Cómo es el colegio en el que estudiaste?.- pregunto interesado Gaspar.  
  
- Es un gran Colegio.- Contesto un poco emocionada.- Esta dividido en cuatro casas fundadas por cuatro diferentes magos: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Los estudiantes se acomodan de acuerdo a su caracteres y habilidades.  
  
- ¿En que casa quedaste tú?.- pregunto el joven de cabellos largos.  
  
- Gryffindor.- contesto Orgullosa.  
  
- ¿Y Draco en que casa estaba?.- Volvió a preguntar.  
  
El rostro de Hermione se torno sombrío.- En Slytherin.  
  
- Talvez tu presencia aquí lo haga un poco mas sociable.- dijo Vladimir.- Sobre todo porque ya se conocen.  
  
- Lo dudo.- Contesto Hermione firmemente.- Fuimos rivales durante la escuela.  
  
Gaspar sintió que se le atragantaba el vino.- ¿Rivales?.  
  
- Jamás nos pudimos llevar bien.- Hermione guardo silencio, no deseaba dar mas detalles sobre su antigua relación con Draco Malfoy. Todavía podía recordar los insultos del Slytherin y sobre lo que había pasado con los mortifagos y Voldemort. Aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla... algo que ella deseaba olvidar.  
  
- Es una lastima.- Comento sorprendido Vladimir.- Pero estoy seguro que después de cinco años de no verse la situación será diferente. Las personas llegan a madurar.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios. Tenia muchas ganas de contradecir a su anfitrión de que dudaba que Draco Malfoy hubiera cambiado, seguramente seria el mismo arrogante y malvado joven.  
  
- Creo que Draco no tiene ningún problema con nadie del campamento, ¿verdad Señor?.- Los ojos rasgados de Gaspar miraron al anciano.  
  
- No. De hecho casi no habla con nadie, solo para lo necesario.- Afirmo.  
  
- Si tienen problemas, seguramente solo se dirigirá a ti por cuestiones de trabajo.- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. No había escapatoria, definitivamente Draco Malfoy trabajaría con ella en algún momento. Tendría que estar preparada para su lengua venenosa, seguramente aun no había olvidado el favorito apodo de "sangre sucia".  
  
- La.. la comida estuvo deliciosa.- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.  
  
- Es una suerte contar con la presencia de la Sra. Botts.- dijo Gaspar levantando su copa y después bebiendo el contenido.  
  
- La mejor cocinera de Rumania.- dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hermione sonrió tímidamente.  
  
- Ahora, será mejor que te lleven a tu habitación para que puedas descansar. Mañana temprano iras conmigo al campamento para que conozcas a los chicos.  
  
Hermione se levanto de su asiento seguida de Gaspar y Vladimir. El mayordomo apareció nuevamente a la entrada del comedor.  
  
- El es Carlo Monterino.- dijo el anciano presentado al mayordomo.- Es el mayordomo de la casa y una persona de mi entera confianza, así que puedes pedirle a el lo que necesites.  
  
Hermione le sonrió al hombre y este, sin perder su seriedad, se inclino. - ¿Es usted Italiano?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- Si, Señorita.- contesto Carlo.  
  
- Carlo, llévala a su habitación. Hermione que descanses bien.- dijo el anciano.  
  
- Gracias, Sr. Sarbu. Buenas noches.- Hermione dirigió una mirada a Gaspar.- Gracias por todo.  
  
Gaspar le dio la mano y le sonrió.- Fue un placer.  
  
La chica camino siguiendo a Carlo en silencio. Hermione miraba con interés cada rincón de la casa hasta que llegaron a su habitación. La amplia recamara estaba tapizada por una alfombra café, la cama era amplia y alta con gruesos cobertores dorados, tenia una pequeña ventana donde se colaban los rayos de luna aunque estaba iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. A un lado de su cama estaban acomodado su equipaje.  
  
- ¿Requiere usted ayuda con su equipaje?.- pregunto el italiano.  
  
- No, gracias.- contesto cortésmente.  
  
- Si no requiere mas nada, ¿me puedo retirar?.-   
  
- Esta bien así. Gracias.- Insistió Hermione.  
  
- Con su permiso. -El mayordomo salió y cerro la puerta.  
  
La chica se dejo caer en la cama angustiada. Su estancia seria mas agradable si al menos Draco Malfoy no estuviera. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y al instante los recuerdos de aquella época se le vinieron a la mente.   
  
Hazte a un lado, sangre sucia   
  
Déjame en paz, Malfoy   
  
Todo esta incendiándose.  
  
¡¡Están atacando a los muggles!!   
  
Malfoy tuvo que ver en todo esto....   
  
Hermione se levanto bruscamente de la cama con deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué habían dejado libre a Malfoy?. ¿Por qué no se estaba consumiendo en Azkaban como el resto de los mortifagos?. Habían tantas pruebas y aun así le concedieron la libertad. La chica respiro profundamente para calmar su coraje y apretó una almohada con fuerza. Esta vez seria diferente, Draco Malfoy no podría hacerle daño. Esta vez ella estaba preparada para enfrentarlo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El agua caliente recorría lentamente el rostro pálido de Draco. El chico exprimía una esponja para sentir el vital liquido cayendo por su cabeza haciendo que unos cabellos rubios cubrieran libremente la cara de su dueño. El chico se sumergió dentro de la tina y volvió a salir para respirar tranquilamente. Si había algo que mas le gustaba a Draco era tomar un buen baño caliente, así podía limpiar no solo su cuerpo sino su mente de las terribles pesadillas que le perseguían.   
  
Draco salió de la tina envolviéndose en una gruesa toalla. Después de secar todo su cuerpo comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Su traje gris con algunos bordados en verde resaltaban el color de sus ojos y lucia mas aristocrático que de costumbre. Se calzo con unas finas botas negras especiales para el trabajo.   
  
Termino de arreglarse y bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hacia tiempo que no se despertaba sonriendo. El chico se sentía de un humor fenomenal y deseaba aplicar esas energías en un recorrido por las montañas para vigilar a los dragones.  
  
Al salir de la casa, Draco respiro profundamente disfrutando del rocío matinal. Con agilidad tomo su escoba y emprendió vuelo hasta el campamento. El aire fresco golpeaba suavemente su rostro y su capa gris se agitaba violentamente al compás del viento. Volar era uno de los momentos en el que se sentía libre, donde podía huir de todas las pesadillas del pasado.   
  
Descendió hacia un conjunto de construcciones de piedra y madera en medio de montañas y árboles. A unos cuantos metros corría un ancho río. El área del campamento cubría varias hectáreas, donde los dragones podían andar sin problemas de espacio.  
  
Cerca de ahí, había una construcción principal de piedra y acero donde guardaban a los dragones mas peligrosos. Desde los aires el campamento parecía un pequeño pueblo.  
  
Draco tenia una oficina propia, donde atendía los asuntos de la Brigada de Cazadores. Aunque casi nunca se mantenía ahí pues siempre estaba fuera vigilando en las montañas. Al llegar, el chico se bajo con suma destreza de la escoba y abrió la puerta del cálido lugar.   
  
- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy.- Saludo una alegre bruja de cabello negro que iba pasando por ahí.  
  
- Buenos días.- Contesto serio mientras recargaba su escoba en un rincón.   
  
- Sr. Malfoy, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje a Transilvana? .- Pregunto otra bruja acomodándose su túnica mientras estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
- Bien, Katerin.- Contesto el chico sin mirar a la bruja.  
  
- Que bien... – La chica titubeo.- Llego esta mañana nueva correspondencia.. – dijo la chica señalando el escritorio.  
  
- Gracias.- Draco tomo el manojo de cartas y comenzó a revisarlas.  
  
La chica permaneció parada observándolo en silencio. Draco miro a Katerin fijamente haciendo que ella se frotara las manos en su túnica.  
  
- ¿Alguna cosa mas?.- pregunto con voz grave.  
  
- No.. es todo.- La chica sonrió tímidamente y salió de la oficina tropezándose con Eugene.  
  
- ¡Ten cuidado!.- exclamo la bruja enfadada.  
  
Eugene se sonrojo.- Lo siento Katerin.  
  
Draco miro de reojo la escena y movió la cabeza en negación.  
  
- Buenos días, Malfoy.- Saludo Eugene acercándose al rubio.- Acaba de llegar esto.- El chico le entrego un pequeño sobre color amarillo.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja y tomo el sobre. Con cierta rapidez lo abrió y comenzó a leer.  
  
- El día de hoy tendremos mucho trabajo Eugene. Reúne a los cazadores… tenemos un nuevo dragón.- Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron de felicidad.  
  
- ¿Dónde?.- Pregunto interesado Eugene.  
  
- Cerca de Tulcea. Es algo extraño pero… - El chico se llevo una mano a la barbilla.- nadie sabe de donde salió ese dragón. –   
  
- Iré a buscar a los otros…- Eugene iba a salir de la oficina cuando se detuvo bruscamente.- Malfoy, ¿Qué pasara con la chica nueva?. Gaspar me comento que tú serás quien la llevara a recorrer el campamento.  
  
- Ahora no hay tiempo, Eugene.- dijo Draco sin mirarlo mientras repasaba rápidamente el manojo de cartas.- Primero hay que ir a ver lo del dragón.  
  
Eugene termino de salir de la oficina en silencio. Draco se quedo intrigado por una carta en particular, traía una insignia de Hogwarts.  
  
- Es del Profesor Snape…- Susurro Draco. El chico sonrió suavemente al ver la caligrafía de su antiguo profesor y tutor. Precisamente fue Severus Snape quien ayudo a Draco a librarse de la prisión abogando por él en el Ministerio. Era de los pocos que sabia toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido esa noche del 6 de julio de cinco años atrás.  
  
Draco se guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la oficina rumbo a donde estaban el resto de los cazadores.   
  
- ¡Hey, Malfoy!.- Un mago con aspecto rudo le hablo.- Llévate esto, talvez lo necesites.- El hombre le lanzo a Draco una bola de cristal y este la atrapo sin problema alguno.  
  
Draco sonrió al ver la bola en su mano. Después de todo aun no había perdido sus antiguas tácticas de Quidditch. El chico se dio la media vuelta y continuo caminando.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hermione no dejaba de mirar, recargada en un árbol, a su antiguo rival a una distancia no mayor de doce metros. Aun él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que ella lo observo a su antojo tratando de analizar al chico que tanto daño le había hecho. Draco había cambiado, ahora era mas alto y su físico se había refinado aun mas, teniendo demasiado parecido a su padre, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Su personalidad aristocrática no la había perdido y se preguntaba como es que había ido a parar en un campamento de dragones. En la escuela, no parecía el tipo de chico para un trabajo peligroso, sin embargo su aspecto ahora era mas temerario, frío y decidido.  
  
Hermione no sabia si hablarle o no desde su lugar, puesto que de alguna manera quería evitar lo mas que pudiera su encuentro, pero desafortunadamente él seria uno de sus guías principales dentro del campamento.   
  
Draco caminaba pensando en el origen del dragón que irían a capturar pero sus pasos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad debido a una sensación extraña, como si alguien lo estuviera observando desde los árboles.  
  
El chico se detuvo por completo y respiro profundamente. Sintió una especie de vértigo por todo el cuerpo, era como si algo le estuviera diciendo que volteara a ver a su lado y eso fue lo que hizo.  
  
Lo siguiente fue como una especie de terremoto. Sintió el piso moverse debajo de él y lo lleno una sensación de mareo y frío volviéndolo débil. Hermione estaba parada entre los árboles como una ninfa del bosque, sus cabellos marrones se movían al compás del viento al igual que su túnica azul. Los ojos de la Gryffindor se clavaron en los del Slytherin en una especie de reconocimiento.  
  
Hermione lo miraba con viejo rencor. Sin embargo la mirada de Draco era de sorpresa, angustia y… amor. La bola de cristal se le escapo de la mano aunque eso no le importo, continuo absorto observándola, preguntándose si ella seria una de sus tantas alucinaciones o si aun se encontraba dormido.  
  
Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Draco temía decir algo que hiciera desaparecer aquella visión de la mujer que amaba y Hermione guardaba silencio tratando de comprender porque el Slytherin le miraba de esa forma.  
  
Ella esperaba algún insulto o una mueca de desprecio por parte de Draco pero él estaba lejos de actuar de esa forma, mas bien parecía estar aturdido por su presencia.  
  
Fue Hermione quien camino lentamente hacia él y Draco se dio cuenta de que ella no era una alucinación ni un sueño. Aquella chica realmente era Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco mantuvo sus pies fijos en el mismo lugar, temblando y respirando profundamente tratando de recuperar la compostura.   
  
Hermione se paro frente a él a un metro de distancia con el porte altivo y llena de odio.  
  
- Granger…- Susurro Draco suavemente.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**********  
  
Capitulo 2 terminado. Espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad me siento nerviosa al escribir este fic puesto que es mucho mas "rosa" que los otros. Bueno, tendre que ir midiendo la popularidad para ver que tal.  
  
Aprovecho para darle las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un review en los primero caps. de la historia.  
  
Tambien quiero decirles que seguire escribiendo el fic del Medallon de Hildegarde, no lo pienso dejar.. ok??.. Los dos los escribire paralelamente.  
  
El Medallon lo pienso subir en unos dias mas, lo que pasa es que no acaba de gustarme una escena que considero importante. Jejeje ^^  
  
Bueno, pues esperos sus comentarios y muchas gracias!!  
  
J@ina.  
  
p.d. Si no entienden algo pueden preguntarme directamente a kasaes@hotmail.com o a webmaster@jaina.com.mx 


	4. La sombra de tu recuerdo

CAPITULO 3  
  
Hermione se hizo a un lado los mechones de cabello que le cubrían la frente y frunció el ceño, esperando a que Draco dijera algo mordaz.   
  
Draco sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta debido a los intensos latidos del corazón. Sin embargo, acostumbrado a las situaciones inesperadas y a la sangre fría que corría por sus venas logró dominar sus impulsos. Con los ojos entrecerrados hizo un movimiento con su varita y la bola de cristal, que momentos antes se le había resbalado, voló hasta su mano.  
  
- Granger... ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?.- Pregunto Draco con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Podría preguntarte lo mismo... Malfoy...- Hermione lo miro fijamente.- Siempre pensé que acabarías tus días en prisión.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño y apretó su varita.- Aun no olvidas el pasado.  
  
- Hay ciertas cosas que no se olvidan.- La chica lo miro arrogante.- Sobre todo cuando hay personas indeseables como tu.  
  
- Aun sigo vivo en tu memoria por lo visto.- Draco la miro burlonamente.  
  
La chica sintió que la sangre le hervía.  
  
- No se quien finges ser en este lugar pero yo se la clase de hombre que eres... – la chica apretó los labios.- toda esa maldad pudriendo cada centímetro de tu interior.  
  
Draco sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.  
  
- Ya no soy la misma Hermione Granger de antes, Malfoy.- La chica levanto un dedo para señalarle en la cara.- Te advierto que si quieres actuar como el mismo idiota de siempre te vas a arrepentir.  
  
El Slytherin tomo ágilmente la muñeca de la mano de Hermione y la jalo hacia él.  
  
- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas, Granger.- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Hermione intento zafarse de la mano de Draco pero este la tomo con mas fuerza. El corazón del Slytherin comenzó a latir salvajemente al sentir la cercanía de la chica.  
  
- Algún día se te va a caer esa mascara que tienes encima Malfoy.- La chica logro zafarse bruscamente y miro a Draco con odio.- Y no pienses que voy a salir huyendo hacia Inglaterra solo por el hecho de que estés aquí. – Hermione respiro profundamente.- Tengo un propósito que cumplir y tu no lo vas a echar a perder.  
  
El Slytherin la miro fijamente y se dio la media vuelta.  
  
- Nos vemos mas tarde Granger.- Luego la miro por encima del hombro.- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora.  
  
Hermione observo contrariada como se alejaba Draco Malfoy. Aunque parecía ser el mismo chico frío y arrogante había algo en el que no estaba bien. No tenia una explicación pero era como si estuviese frente a otra persona.   
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco se alejo lo mas que pudo de Hermione sin perder su posición de seguridad. Miro por encima de su hombro y noto que la chica ya no estaba. El rubio apretó los labios mientras caminaba hacia los cazadores de su equipo.   
  
Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente, se sentía confundido y triste al mismo tiempo. La presencia de Hermione en el campamento removía viejas heridas que aun no terminaban de cicatrizar. En su interior, temblaba de una manera que le desesperaba... el poder sentir por un instante su cercanía había sido demasiado para su primer encuentro.  
  
Al tenerla frente a él y sentir todos esos estragos en su cuerpo supo que jamás había dejado de amarla y que a pesar del paso del tiempo la amaba aun mas.  
  
Su semblante cambio cuando vio a Gaspar caminar hacia él, tornándose nuevamente duro.  
  
- Malfoy, ya estamos listos.- dijo Gaspar acercándose a Draco.  
  
- Accio Escoba.- dijo Draco y la escoba que yacía en una esquina de su oficina voló hacia él.- Perfecto, nos dirigimos a Tulcea. Dieron un avistamiento de un Dragón Negro en el Mar Negro.  
  
- ¿Un dragón negro?.- Gaspar se froto la barbilla.  
  
- Necesitamos que Puwak y Brasov vengan con nosotros. Este dragón ya es adulto.  
  
- Ellos también están listos, Eugene los fue a buscar para que nos acompañaran.  
  
Draco sonrió.- Bien entonces comencemos...  
  
El Slytherin levanto el vuelo en su escoba y el resto de los cazadores lo siguio. Draco Malfoy iba al frente, como Jefe de la Brigada de Cazadores, detrás de él continuaban Eugene Dumitru y Gaspar Rus y atrás de ellos volaban Ioan Puwak y Elder Brasov.  
  
La brigada llego a las orillas del Mar Negro buscando alguna señal del dragón negro. Las tranquilas aguas se movían al compás del viento y el cielo yacía despejado. Draco percibió que algo no estaba bien del todo y sus ojos se clavaron en las aguas del mar.  
  
Su frente fue arrugándose cada vez mas al notar que en el agua comenzaban a aparecer burbujas, como si esa zona estuviera hirviendo.   
  
- ¡CUIDADO!.- gritó.  
  
Gaspar y Elder se movieron antes que un chorro de agua hirviendo les pegara. Un dragón negro con alas de murciélago salió disparado de las aguas.  
  
Draco tuvo que volar en picada para que la cola del enorme dragón no le pegara. Ioan y Eugene casi fueron golpeados con las alas del animal. El jefe de la brigada siguió a toda velocidad al dragón que iba adentrándose mas hacia el mar. Los cazadores volaban a cierta distancia para lograr acorralar al animal.  
  
El dragón emitió una lenguas de fuego a Draco pero este las desvió. Sin embargo, el dragón parecía mas entusiasmado con la idea de atacar únicamente al rubio. Los demás cazadores rodearon al animal y comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos aturdidores.  
  
La feroz bestia se retorcía en el aire y con la cola trato de golpear a varios de ellos. Draco aprovecho para volar hacia la cabeza del dragón pero como si este notara su presencia volteo inmediatamente a verlo haciendo que el Slytherin tragara saliva.  
  
- "Nunca podrás atraparme."- dijo el dragón, en lengua draconis a Draco.  
  
- "¿Sabes que hablo Draconis?.".- Pregunto sorprendido el chico.  
  
- "Se muchas cosas respecto a ti.".- El dragón se elevo aun mas arriba y Draco lo siguió.  
  
- "¿Cómo sabes de mi?.".- Pregunto Draco.  
  
- "Para saber quienes son tus enemigos hay que conocer como son .".- Los ojos rojos del dragón lo miraron fijamente.  
  
Draco observo que los demás iban volando hacia ellos lanzando hechizo aturdidores al animal pero este los desviaba.  
  
- "Entonces si me conoces, sabes que nunca podrás escapar.".- dijo el chico.  
  
- "Demuéstralo.".- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
El dragón volvió a escaparse de la vista de Draco, quien ya estaba demasiado molesto con la situación. El Slytherin comenzó a perseguirlo con una rapidez impresionante, dejando atrás a todos los demás.  
  
Mientras Draco intentaba llegar hasta la cabeza del animal, le lanzaba toda clase de hechizos hasta que le pego en una de sus alas.   
  
Draco aprovecho que este había disminuido la velocidad y subía hasta la punta. El dragón le lanzo al chico lenguas de fuego que evadió por medio de otro hechizo.   
  
Eugene, Ioan, Gaspar y Elder rodearon al animal, aprovechando su aturdimiento. Le lanzaron varios hechizos aturdidores haciendo que se convulsionara. Draco se quedo frente a la bestia y saco de entre sus bolsillos la bola de cristal y la lanzo hacia su cabeza.  
  
Al instante, el enorme dragón fue cubierto por una burbuja dorada que había imposible que pudiera traspasar cualquier lanzamiento de fuego hacia los cazadores. La burbuja comenzó a elevar al dragón unos metros mas arriba y desapareció.  
  
Los cazadores vitorearon el momento, excepto Draco quien sonreía satisfecho.  
  
- ¡¡Lo hicimos!!.- Exclamo Eugene.  
  
- Estupendo Malfoy.- Gaspar alzo el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
  
Draco guardo silencio y voló nuevamente hacia las orillas del mar negro. Gaspar hizo señas a los demás de que siguieran a su jefe.  
  
- Démonos prisa.- Dijo Draco.- Hay que asegurarnos de que haya llegado bien.  
  
Los magos emprendieron su vuelo de regreso al campamento. Al llegar un conjunto de personas se arremolinaron frente a ellos.  
  
- ¡Que Dragón tan mas temible!.- exclamo una chica.  
  
- ¡Hicieron un excelente trabajo!.- exclamo un hombre de grueso bigote.  
  
- Gracias a uno de los hechizos de Malfoy pudimos tomarlo desprevenido.- Declaro Eugene.  
  
- ¡¡Malfoy...!!.- Exclamaron algunas mujeres.  
  
- ¡Ehh, Malfoy!.- grito un hombre.- El dragón esta en una de las celdas especiales.  
  
Draco asentó con la cabeza y se aparto de todos en silencio. Su mirada se enfoco hacia donde había tenido el encuentro con Hermione y sintió unas ligeras punzadas en el corazón.  
  
- Ella me odia.. me ha odiado todo este tiempo...- Se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Una mano en el hombro hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Otra vez huyendo hacia la soledad?.- El mago Vladimir Sarbu estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa afable en los labios y que a pesar de la espesa barba se podía notar.  
  
- Solo iba a cerciorarme de que el dragón haya llegado bien...- dijo Draco.  
  
- Fue una excelente captura, ha llegado sin un rasguño.- dijo el mago contento.  
  
- Gracias.- Agradeció serio.  
  
- Aun no hemos sabido nada sobre su origen por lo que te encargo que hagas las investigaciones necesarias.  
  
- Por supuesto.- dijo el chico.  
  
- Por cierto, Hermione me contó que se vieron antes de que fueras a capturar el dragón.- El rostro del hombre se ilumino.- Creo que no les fue tan mal en su primer encuentro a pesar de sus diferencias.  
  
- ¿Diferencias?.- Pregunto Draco sorprendido.  
  
- Hermione menciono algo de eso durante la cena de ayer.- Sonrió.- Estoy seguro que podrás lidiar con antiguos resentimientos colegiales.  
  
Draco trago saliva.- Pero...  
  
- Necesito salir de Rumania unos días, hay una reunión en Noruega sobre una nueva cruza de dragones.- El mago se acomodo sus lentes.- Así que te harás cargo del campamento mientras yo no este.  
  
- ¿Por cuantos días se va?.- Pregunto el chico.  
  
- Solo una semana y por favor encárgate de Hermione Granger.  
  
- Pero...- titubeo.  
  
- Entiendo que estas muy ocupado y eso ya lo platique con ella. Por las mañanas ella se dedicará a estudiar draconis y por las noches la asesorarás.  
  
- ¿Por las noches?.- Pregunto confundido.  
  
- Seguramente tendrá algunas dudas y que mejor que se las aclares.- El mago se froto las manos.- Además ella hará uso de los mismos libros que usaste.  
  
- ¿Dónde se supone que estudiara ella durante el día?.- Pregunto alzando una ceja.  
  
- Sugiero que sea en tu oficina, ahí estará cómoda y no se encontrara aislada a diferencia de si se queda en mi casa.- El mago se acaricio la barba.- Además si surge alguna duda ella podrá pedirte ayuda en cualquier momento.  
  
Draco suspiro resignadamente.  
  
- Y por lo tanto...- Continuo el mago.- ¡Ah!... ahí viene Hermione...- dijo sonriente.  
  
Draco volteo a mirar a Hermione quien se acercaba con la expresión seria.  
  
- Justo hablábamos de ti.- dijo el anciano.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco inexpresivamente y este hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Le decía a Draco que me ausentare unos días, por lo que él se encargara de darte los materiales necesarios para que empieces a aprender draconis. – El mago miro a Draco.- Además de mi, en el campamento no hay nadie que lo sepa hablar a la perfección mas que Draco.  
  
La chica volteo a mirar al Slytherin con una mueca de enojo pero luego miro al anciano.  
  
- Sr. Sarbu, ¿hay alguna comunidad muggle cerca de aquí?.- pregunto.  
  
- ¿Necesitas algo muggle?.- Pregunto interesado el mago.  
  
- Necesito hacer una llamada telefónica y quisiera también comprar algunas cosas como pergaminos, tinta...  
  
- ¡Ah!. El lugar perfecto es Bucarest.- El mago sonrió.- Draco te llevara, él conoce bien la ciudad.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.- Gaspar podría...  
  
- Es recomendable que te acompañe Draco, él puede llevarte a la librería de Volkovish para que te recomiende algún ejemplar..- El mago le dio una palmada en el hombro a Draco.- ¡Que tengan un buen día!.  
  
El anciano se dio la media vuelta dejando a los dos chicos mirándose uno al otro con exasperación. Draco en esos momentos no deseaba tener ningún otro acercamiento con Hermione y ella no toleraba la presencia del Slytherin.  
  
La chica desvió la mirada y comenzó a morderse un labio. Draco relajo su rostro al verla como se mordía el labio inferior.  
  
- Aun sigue teniendo la misma manía de morderse el labio cuando esta nerviosa.- Pensó Draco.  
  
Luego Hermione apretó los labios en una fea mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Al igual que tú, no me hace gracia tener que andar contigo.- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.- Por lo que no tolerare que quieras comportarte insoportable el resto del día.  
  
La chica lo volteo a ver furiosa.- Pero quien...  
  
El Slytherin levanto la mano callándola.  
  
- Tampoco acostumbro a oír quejas tan temprano...- Draco bajo la mano y la miro con aire de desafío.- Me ponen de muy mal humor.  
  
La chica volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero Draco levanto la mano nuevamente.  
  
- Es totalmente en serio... Granger.- dijo mirándola intensamente.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio y desvió la mirada apretando con todas sus fuerzas los labios y cruzando los brazos. El rubio la miro divertido.  
  
- Antes de irnos.- Añadió Draco.- Tendrás que acompañarme a dar un vistazo al nuevo dragón que capturamos.  
  
La chica asentó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a Draco de mala gana. El Slytherin la miro de reojo y noto que tenia las mejillas rosadas por el coraje.  
  
Draco y Hermione llegaron a una construcción de piedra. Las robustas rejas de metal estaban hechizadas para que no cualquiera pudiera entrar. El Slytherin saco su varita, menciono una contraseña y se abrió.  
  
El se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hermione primero. Ella lo miro perpleja y un ligero escalofríos le cubrió. Aquel gesto de amabilidad de Draco era algo que jamás había visto en él durante la escuela. Sintiéndose incomoda, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la construcción.   
  
Draco la siguió por detrás unos momentos y después se adelanto para mostrarle a la chica donde era el camino hacia las jaulas de los dragones. Unas escaleras que llevaban hacia en interior de un pasadizo subterráneo apareció a la vista de ambos chicos.  
  
- ¿No creerás que...?.- Hermione miro a Draco con desconfianza.  
  
- Puedes acompañarme o quedarte aquí.- El chico entrecerró los ojos.- Pero te recomiendo que no te quedes sola.  
  
La chica respiro profundamente, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco su varita. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente al ver la actitud de ella.  
  
- Si así te sientes mas segura...- Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido de los pasos desconfiados de Hermione.  
  
A medida que bajaban un repugnante olor a azufre y un insoportable calor se iba sintiendo en el ambiente. Draco dio un ligero salto hacia un escalón mas abajo.  
  
- Ten cuidado con este escalón. Es una trampa para intrusos... – dijo señalándolo.- Si lo pisas por equivocación sonara la alarma.  
  
Hermione miro el escalón titubeante y bajo con cuidado. Continuaron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a una amplia estancia donde habían varias celdas, algunas de ellas con dragones dentro.  
  
Llegaron a la celda del dragón recién capturado, quien se encontraba acostado boca abajo con las alas extendidas. Hermione se acerco cautelosamente para observarlo. La chica abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida, era la primera vez que podía observar a un dragón tan cerca.   
  
Al sentir la presencia de alguien el animal se levanto y acerco inmediatamente hacia los barrotes. Parpadeo varias veces y lanzo una llamarada de fuego a Hermione sin que traspasara la celda.  
  
La chica se hizo hacia atrás temerosa, logrando solo tropezar con Draco quien estaba detrás de ella. El chico la tomo por los brazos y la hizo a un lado.  
  
- "Veo que estas de muy buen humor.".- dijo el rubio en tono burlón al dragón.  
  
- "Yo no estoy en exhibición.".- contesto el dragón mirando molesto a la chica.  
  
- "Si te refieres a la curiosidad de mi compañera, se debe a que ella tiene interés por los dragones.".- Draco se planto derecho con los brazos cruzados frente al dragón.  
  
- "¿Qué tipo de interés?.".- Pregunto el dragón a Draco.  
  
Draco volteo a ver a Hermione y esta lo miro confundida. Era obvio que no entendía una sola palabra de las que decía Draco y la manera en que la observaba el dragón le daba un poco de temor.  
  
- "Asuntos del Ministerio.".- Dijo él prestando su atención al dragón nuevamente.  
  
El dragón continuo hablando con Draco. Hermione lo observaba entre el asombro y el desconcierto. El Slytherin imponía con su sola presencia y manifestaba una seguridad que ya quisiera tenerla muchos en el ministerio. Aquel Draco era muy diferente al que ella había conocido en la escuela, el hombre que ella veía era alguien estimado y que efectuaba su trabajo con responsabilidad y perfección.  
  
Por primera vez desde que llego se dio cuenta del cambio físico que había dado el Slytherin. Su nariz continuaba igual de fina y respingada, sus cabellos caían libremente por la frente, sus ojos eran mas grises y fríos, la silueta a pesar de ser delgada derrochaba fuerza y agilidad.  
  
Draco era muy conocido en la escuela por su elegancia y aun continuaba siéndolo a pesar de su trabajo. El chico parecía realmente dominar el draconis, en ningún momento lo vio titubear ni sentirse temeroso ante el dragón.   
  
Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando noto que Draco había finalizado su platica con el dragón.  
  
Draco se regreso hacia las escaleras sin mirar a Hermione. La chica lo miro confundida sin saber si lo seguía o no. Cuando el rubio iba a subir el primer escalón la miro extrañado.  
  
- ¿Te quedaras ahí?.  
  
Hermione alzo una ceja y camino hacia él.- No pienso leerte el pensamiento, ¿sabes?.  
  
El chico sonrió irónicamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
En el camino hacia Bucarest, Hermione intentaba entretenerse con un libro con el titulo de 'Dragones: Mito y Realidad'. Draco por su parte mantenía su vista hacia el exterior de la carroza, gozando del paisaje de las zonas montañesas de Rumania. De vez en cuando el Slytherin la observaba disimuladamente, sintiendo que los pelos se le ponían de punta cada vez que ella levantaba su vista hacia él.  
  
Todo era tan confuso que se sentía débil. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser Hermione quien llego al campamento?. ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con el?. Tenia frente a él a la mujer que amaba y no podía decir una sola palabra de ese sentimiento que le embargaba.  
  
Como si fuera una película, cientos de imágenes pasaron por su mente lentamente recordándole el comienzo de la tormentosa pesadilla.  
  
Cinco años atrás era una época oscura donde reinaba nuevamente el terror por Lord Voldemort. Los aurores hacían todos los intentos por detener a los mortifagos en las masacres constantes contra los muggles, algunas veces tenían éxito.  
  
Fue en una noche del 6 de julio cuando Draco fue llamado para participar y demostrar su capacidad como mortifago. La sensación de hacer algo por el Honor de los Sangre Pura lo llenaba de orgullo. Caminaba con nerviosismo oculto bajo su capa negra entre la oscuridad de la calle. A medida que iba avanzando su alegría fue desapareciendo. A pesar de las penumbras había reconocido la zona a la que había llegado junto con el resto de los mortifagos.  
  
Hermione Granger vivía precisamente en esa calle y lo sabia a la perfección puesto que desde su graduación de Hogwarts, él rondaba por los alrededores para asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo, aun a pesar del peligro de ser atrapado por los aurores.  
  
El grupo de Mortifagos fue dirigiéndose a diversas casas muggles, que por la hora sus habitantes estarían dormidos.  
  
- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Dijo una voz ronca que Draco reconoció como la de un mortifago.- Esta vez actuaremos en silencio.  
  
El chico tembló ante la insinuación del mortifago y desesperado observo como los oscuros magos entraban a las casas desactivando las alarmas y métodos de seguridad de los muggles.  
  
De inmediato se quedo solo, respirando agitadamente y apretando su varita con furia. Pensando en la posibilidad de impedir que le hiciesen daño a Hermione, Draco levanto su varita y apunto a un auto estacionado. Una bola de fuego salió de la punta y se estrello contra el vehículo. Al instante, exploto.   
  
Como si estuviera fuera de si, el chico comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en los demás autos provocando la agitación de los habitantes del vecindario y pretendiendo llamar la atención de los aurores que estuvieran cerca.  
  
Las luces de algunas casas se encendieron, decenas de muggles salieron de sus casas llenos de pavor. Draco corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa de Hermione. Oyó ruidos y gritos en la planta superior de la casa.  
  
Al subir las escaleras, noto a una pareja yacía en el suelo inmóviles en la entrada de uno de los cuartos. En la entrada del cuarto de junto, se dio cuenta con desesperación que una chica estaba tendida en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, un mortifago encapuchado la estaba lastimando con la maldición Crucio.  
  
El mortifago no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Draco, por lo que le lanzo un hechizo para noquearlo. Draco observo como el cuerpo del hombre cayo en el suelo a unos pasos de Hermione.  
  
La chica yacía inmóvil en el alfombrado suelo y Draco camino con angustia hacia ella. Para alivio suyo noto que aun respiraba aunque con el cuerpo lastimado. La varita de ella estaba a unos metros por lo que significaba que el mortifago la había atacado por sorpresa. Draco la abrazo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con la suya y, sin poder evitarlo, rozo sus labios con los de ella.  
  
- Mi amor..- Le susurro.  
  
Draco sintió que alguien se movía detrás de él y sus ojos se posaron en un atizador que estaba al frente de el. Con la agilidad de un espadachín se dio la media vuelta y lo levanto.   
  
Los ojos grises del mortifago lo miraron impresionados mientras caía al suelo con el atizador clavado en el pecho...  
  
- Padre...- murmuro Draco.   
  
Lucius Malfoy se llevo ambas manos al pecho y miraba a su hijo como si fuera un completo extraño. Draco observo horrorizado como este tenia espasmos anunciando la visita de la muerte. Dejo a Hermione y se dirigió al cuerpo del hombre que le había dado la vida.  
  
- Yo no sabia...- dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Lucius miro a su hijo impresionado y levanto una mano para tomarle del hombro.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste muchacho?.- Dijo Lucius frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Draco arranco el atizador del pecho de su padre y coloco su mano en la herida.  
  
- Perdóname, Padre...- dijo Draco con la voz titubeante. - No sabia que eras tu... no sabia...  
  
Lucius miro a su hijo con la mirada perdida y lo soltó del hombro. Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su padre que yacía muerto.   
  
Al llegar a este punto de sus recuerdos, Draco se froto las manos temblorosas. Agitado observo a Hermione que aun seguía leyendo y no parecía darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.  
  
El Slytherin trago saliva y respiro profundamente. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia lo siguiente que sucedió después de haber matado a su padre.   
  
Severus Snape había ido a Azkaban para hablar con el y saber quien había matado a Lucius Malfoy, puesto que Hermione estaba grave en el hospital y todo indicaba que había sido alguien mas.   
  
Draco aun recordaba las palabras y los gestos de su Profesor cuando le confeso toda la verdad... inclusive sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Albus Dumbledore también había escuchado y convino con Snape en ayudarlo a salir de la prisión debido a que si no hubiera sido por su intervención muchos muggles hubieran muerto.   
  
Albus mantuvo comunicación con él durante el tiempo que estuvo recluido en Azkaban, convenciéndolo a cambiar su vida e iniciar una nueva. Draco no sentía ninguna especie de camarería con el Director de Hogwarts pero Albus Dumbledore parecía sentir una especie de compasión hacia el joven mortifago.   
  
Severus Snape fue quien se presento ante el ministerio para declarar a favor de él y dio una serie de alegatos para que lo dejaran en libertad. Al salir libre sintió que el aire puro le enfermaba el corazón y el pensamiento. En sus sueños, la imagen de su padre muerto y la de su madre, quien había muerto a manos de aurores semanas después, le atormentaban.  
  
Draco bajo la mirada sintiéndose miserable y perdido. Hermione le hacia recordar aquel momento oscuro de su vida. Quería controlar todo ese mar de emociones hacia ella.... de alguna manera deseaba abrazarla y decirle que siempre la había amado, que ella estaba equivocada con respecto a él, que era cierto que había cometido mucho errores pero que también había cambiado.  
  
La carroza se detuvo y Hermione bajo el libro que tenia en mano.  
  
- Ya llegamos.- dijo en voz baja Draco.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta, bajo de la carroza respirando profundamente y estirando los brazos.  
  
Se encontraban en la misma terminal donde Hermione había llegado de Inglaterra. Ella se abalanzo hacia lo que parecía ser la salida del lugar pero Draco tomo del brazo a Hermione haciéndola detenerse.  
  
- Es por este lado.- dijo él sin mirarla.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada sino que se adelanto hacia el lugar donde le había dicho el Slytherin. Draco caminaba detrás de Hermione pensando en la posibilidad de algún momento hablar con ella.  
  
- ¿Una de tus victimas, Malfoy?.- Una chica de cabello negro y largo, sujeto con una trenza lo tomo de un brazo mirándola burlonamente.  
  
- No entiendo que quieres decir, Mirka.- dijo Draco mirándola arrogante y zafándose de la mano de la chica.  
  
- Una chica mas para pisotearle su amor.- La chica se coloco al frente del Slytherin de brazos cruzados. – Tal y como lo hiciste conmigo...  
  
Draco alzo una ceja.  
  
- ¿El amor dices?. Pero Mirka, si solo salimos algunas veces...- dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
- Seria una estúpida si creyera que tú alguna vez podrías corresponderle... – La chica lo miro con amargura.- No quisiera estar en sus zapatos cuando ella te este besando y tu le murmures el nombre de otra...  
  
Draco la miro con recelo.- ¿Por qué...?  
  
- ¡Malfoy!.- Hermione se acerco a él con enojo.- Dejaste que continuara caminando y...  
  
- Es parte de su personalidad, querida.- dijo la chica de cabellos negros interrumpiéndole.- Te dejara plantada millones de veces.  
  
Hermione la miro confundida y parpadeo varias veces.- ¿Perdón?.  
  
- ¿No tienes algo que hacer Mirka?.- Draco la miro visiblemente enojado.  
  
- Soy Mirka Krum.- dijo la chica dándole la mano a Hermione sin importarle la mirada de Draco.  
  
Hermione igualmente estrecho la suya titubeante.- ¿Dijo usted.... Krum?.  
  
Mirka la miro con curiosidad...- ¿Conocerás de casualidad a mi hermano?.  
  
- ¿Quién no lo conoce?.- dijo Draco con fastidio y cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Es aquel que esta allá....- dijo Mirka.- Lo voy a llamar.... ¡VICTOR!...  
  
Hermione miro sorprendida al hombre que volteo hacia el llamado de Mirka. Aquel hombre de cabellos negros y cejas pobladas era indiscutiblemente su antiguo amor.... Victor Krum.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
************************************************  
  
Muy bien, este es el capitulo 3. Como podran ver muchas de las dudas sobre que habia hecho Draco que le atormentaba y sobre el incendio y todo eso ya quedo resuelto. Draco Malfoy habia asesinado a su padre por causa de hermione y ella no lo sabe, tiene la idea de que el tambien habia conspirado para asesinarla y a los muggles de su calle cuando fue lo contrario.  
  
Todavia me quedan algunas reseñas de la historia pasada de Draco que con el paso de los capis los ire poniendo.  
  
Espero que este capitulo les guste aunque no hubo tanta accion porque mas bien fue para dejar claro algunos puntos de la historia... como ya sabran Victor Krum hace su aparicion junto con su hermana Mirka. Sobre quien es o fue Mirka en la vida de Draco lo sabran para los siguientes capis.  
  
Esta historia les recuerdo que es un poco mas romantica y aunque les aseguro que tendra un poco de accion pero eso sera hasta los siguientes capitulos. Si alguien ha leido Jane Austen sabran que tipo de historia es la que estoy escribiendo.  
  
Les agradesco a todas los reviews que me estan dejando y espero que esta historia les guste con el paso del tiempo.   
  
Por lo pronto talvez para ustedes este un poco lenta pero es porque necesito poner en claro muchas de las cosas del pasado de Draco y todo la metamorfosis que sufrio despues de su encarcelamiento en Azkaban.  
  
si alguien tiene alguna duda, pueden escribirme a kasaes@hotmail.com o dejarme un review.  
  
Ok.. chicas, pues entonces espero sus reviews!!!  
  
J@ina  
  
=========== 


	5. Lo que siento por ti

CAPITULO 4  
  
Hermione sentía que le movían el suelo, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus cuerdas vocales no se movían. No podía emitir ningún sonido, solo estaba ahí, mirando a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y cejas pobladas que la veía igual de impresionado.  
  
Draco observaba a Hermione y a Víctor Krum, ambos parecían estar en una especie de cápsula donde el mundo exterior no existía y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. No supo en que momento sus puños comenzaron a apretarse a tal grado que sus nudillos se pusieron extremadamente blancos, sus labios dibujaron una fea mueca de amargura y de celos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando salvajemente y como una especie de lava de odio iba apoderándose de su ser.  
  
Víctor caminaba hacia una desconcertada y atemorizada Hermione. Ella, como si respondiera a un mecanismo automático, comenzó a caminar igualmente hacia él a una distancia que la separaba prudentemente de Draco y Mirka.  
  
Mirka Krum, miraba la escena con un grado de malicia y curiosidad. Volteo a mirar a Draco sintiéndose orgullosa de la oportuna aparición de su hermano mayor.  
  
- Tal parece que mi hermano impacto a la chica, Malfoy.- dijo la morena burlonamente.  
  
Draco reacciono como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua fría y la miro con irritación.  
  
- ¿Por qué no simplemente te largas y me dejas en paz?.- dijo.  
  
- Lo siento…- La chica soltó una risita.- pero no quiero perderme el venerable momento de ver cómo te roban a la novia.  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste la estúpida idea de que ella es mi novia?.- dijo molesto.  
  
La chica acerco su rostro al del rubio.  
  
- No acostumbras a salir con muchas chicas, eres demasiado amargado para eso.   
  
- ¿Amargado?.- Draco sonrió maliciosamente.- Si ese es tu concepto, ¿entonces porque diablos me estas hablando?.  
  
- Hay algo que nunca he podido olvidar Draco.- dijo la chica separando un poco su rostro de Draco.- y probablemente no lo olvide nunca.  
  
Draco miro por un instante a Hermione quien ya se encontraba hablando con Víctor pero una risita de Mirka hizo que la mirara nuevamente.  
  
- Se nota que te mueres de celos.- dijo ella.  
  
- Estas siendo mas irritable que de costumbre.- Draco la miro fríamente.- No acabes con mi paciencia, Mirka… sabes muy bien que tengo muy poca.  
  
- Entiendo perfectamente.- La chica sonrió de lado.- Así que… tu novia se ha deslumbrado por mi famoso hermano.  
  
Draco tomo de una muñeca a Mirka y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
- Deja de decir estupideces.- Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los de ella, con tal brutalidad, que Mirka se sintió por un momento temerosa.- No juegues con fuego… no me conoces.  
  
Mirka se zafo bruscamente.- Tampoco me conoces Draco Malfoy, no sabes de lo que yo podría ser capaz de hacer.  
  
Draco dio un vistazo a Hermione, quien yacía con la mirada baja y las mejillas rosadas ante Víctor Krum. El rubio apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
  
Mirka miro por un instante como Draco se alejaba y un malsano grado diversión hizo que lo siguiera. Draco supo al instante que ella estaba detrás de él con su característica postura burlona, estaba cansado de aquellos encuentros de los últimos 7 meses en que él había cometido el error de besarla y mencionar el nombre de Hermione. Después de eso, Mirka se sentía terriblemente ofendida y estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible donde quiera que se lo encontrara.   
  
- Ya es demasiado...- dijo entre dientes el rubio, se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Mirka con exasperación.- ¿Cuándo será el día en que me dejes en paz?.- pregunto molesto.  
  
- Hasta el día que pagues por la humillación que me hiciste.- contesto con un tono de amargura.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado.- ¿Qué humillación?.- dijo aparentando no recordar.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas la noche que fuimos a Transilvana para una cena y nos besamos?.  
  
- ¿Y que con eso?.- dijo alzándose de hombros.- No eres la única chica a la que he besado.  
  
- Cuando me besaste me llamaste por el nombre de otra.- Mirka lo miro con odio pero Draco no se inmuto.- Eso es algo que no voy a perdonarte.  
  
- Desperdicias mi valioso tiempo, Mirka.- El rubio la miro fríamente.- No trates de sacar a flote lo peor de mi... te aseguro que no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que puedes encontrar.... así que mantente al margen.  
  
El rubio volvió a reanudar su camino dejando a la chica temblando por el coraje y los celos. Esta vez ella no lo siguió.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Los labios de Hermione temblaban, no solo por la presencia de Víctor Krum sino porque sabia que estaba bajo la mirada desagradable de Draco Malfoy. Sus manos manipulaban de una mano a otra el libro en un afán por contener su nerviosismo. El moreno estaba acariciándose frenéticamente la nuca mientras encontraba las palabras acertadas.  
  
- Ehh.. me pregunto que haces en Rumania…- dijo finalmente Víctor.  
  
- Yo...- La chica sonrió débilmente.- Vine en representación del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas a....  
  
- ¿Leyes Mágicas?.- Interrumpió el moreno.- Por fin pudiste conseguir el puesto que deseabas, por lo que veo.  
  
La chica resoplo un poco.- Si... lo conseguí.  
  
- Me da gusto por ti...- Victor la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Al menos ha valido la pena nuestra separación.  
  
- Victor...- dijo Hermione ligeramente sonrojada.  
  
- No te lo reprocho.- dijo el hombre.- Entendí a la perfección cuales eran tus prioridades.... sin embargo hay muchas cosas que no pudimos aclarar...  
  
- No hay mas nada que aclarar.- La chica bajo un poco la mirada.- Hace años tomamos la decisión…  
  
- Mas bien tu la tomaste Hermione.- El hombre le tomo de un hombro.- hay cosas que aun quedaron sin respuesta y necesito saber.  
  
- Nada va a cambiar si lo hablamos ahora, Víctor.- dijo la chica un poco angustiada.  
  
- Talvez cambiaria un poco la idea que tengo sobre lo que fue nuestra relación.  
  
Hermione apretó el libro contra su pecho y entrecerró los ojos.- Eso fue hace mas de dos años… ¿Por qué quieres insistir con algo que ya no hay mas nada que hacer?.  
  
- No me respondiste las ultimas cartas que te envié…- dijo el chico.  
  
- ¿Para que?.- Hermione bajo un poco la mirada.- Ya no era necesario hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Sabes acaso como me sentí?.- Víctor apretó fuertemente los labios.- Ni siquiera cuando fui a buscarte quisiste recibirme, le dijiste a Harry que dijera no te encontrabas.  
  
- Víctor…- Hermione alzo su vista y lo miro tristemente.  
  
El moreno respiro profundamente.- Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí después de tanto tiempo…. precisamente estaba de regreso a Bulgaria.  
  
La chica se mordió nerviosamente un labio.  
  
- Mi hermana Mirka trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia de Rumania… solo vine a visitarla.- Víctor soltó el hombro de Hermione y bajo la mirada.- ¿En donde te hospedas?.  
  
- Con el Sr. Vladimir Sarbu… el es..  
  
- El Jefe del Campamento de Dragones… lo conozco.- Víctor la miro curiosamente.- Es el jefe, a su vez, de Draco Malfoy, con quien estabas hace un momento.  
  
Hermione sintió un pequeño temblor.  
  
- Precisamente él es uno de mis tutores, me enseñara Draconis....  
  
- ¿Viniste para aprender draconis?.- Víctor la miro asombrado.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces ya se donde puedo encontrarte...- El chico la miro con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.  
  
Hermione desvió la mirada y se sonrojo.  
  
- Te-tengo que irme...- dijo ella apretando aun mas fuerte el libro contra su pecho.- Voy a...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?.- Escucho Hermione que decía Víctor en voz alta.  
  
Hermione volteo a ver hacia donde se suponía estaban Mirka y Draco pero ninguno de los dos estaban.   
  
- ¿Y Malfoy?...- Pensó Hermione.  
  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar juntos buscando con las miradas a sus respectivos acompañantes. Víctor diviso rápidamente a Mirka.  
  
- Pensé que te habías marchado.- dijo Víctor a su hermana, quien estaba jugando con su trenza.  
  
- Solo fui a dar una vuelta por la terminal.- contesto ella alegremente.  
  
Hermione miro a Mirka y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con el solo hecho de pensar en preguntarle por el paradero de Malfoy.  
  
- Mirka, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es Hermione Granger... y ella es mi hermana menor, Mirka Krum.- dijo mirando a ambas chicas.  
  
Mirka abrió los ojos un poco y parpadeo varias veces, luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios haciendo que la Gryffindor la mirara extrañada.  
  
- ¿Hermione Granger?.- La chica morena extendió la mano.- Mucho gusto.  
  
Víctor comenzó a mirar nervioso a su hermana.- ¿Recuerdas a... una chica... yo..?  
  
- Claro que la recuerdo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Eres la novia de Víctor.  
  
Hermione soltó la mano de Mirka avergonzada.- L-lo siento... él y yo...  
  
- Solo somos amigos...- dijo él rápidamente.  
  
- Perdona.- Mirka se llevo una mano a la boca simulando avergonzarse.- Tengo muy mala memoria... Víctor solía hablarme de una novia que tenia en Inglaterra.... pero se me hacia muy difícil recordar tu nombre... es algo complicado.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada y por un momento sintió que era mucho mas entretenido mirar la loza del suelo.  
  
- Por cierto, ¿dónde quedo Malfoy?.- Pregunto Víctor de brazos cruzados.  
  
La chica se encogió de hombros.- Creo que se aburrió y se marcho.  
  
Hermione alzo la mirada nuevamente.- ¿Se marcho?... ¿sabes a donde?.  
  
Mirka la miro fijamente.- En realidad no lo se... Draco no es una persona muy comunicativa que digamos.  
  
- El es tu acompañante, ¿no es cierto?.- pregunto el chico a Hermione.  
  
- Mas o menos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Como no conozco Rumania y necesito hacer algunas cosas... pues... él me acompaña.  
  
- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú con una persona tan no grata como él?.- Pregunto Mirka.  
  
Hermione suspiro.- En realidad no pude zafarme de su compañía... tendré que estar con él por un una semana... afortunadamente.  
  
- El y tu...¿no son nada?.- pregunto Mirka tratando de aparentar indiferencia.  
  
Víctor se horrorizo por la pregunta que acababa de hacer su hermana.  
  
- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa?... Malfoy y Hermione son enemigos desde la escuela...- dijo con el cejo fruncido.  
  
- ¡Ah!.- exclamo la morena.- Entonces... tú no lo soportas....- dijo dirigiéndose a la Gryffindor.  
  
- Tal como él no me soporta a mi... pero al menos por ahora estamos un poco tolerantes para no tener que hacer mas difícil la situación.  
  
- Que interesante.- Mirka se llevo un dedo a la punta de su nariz.- Víctor... ¿no crees que tu carroza esta por partir?.- dijo mirando a su hermano.  
  
- E-es cierto...- Víctor volteo a ver a Hermione y extendió su mano.- Prometo irte a ver en unos días... ahora tengo que regresar a Bulgaria por un partido que tenemos con Australia.  
  
- No te preocupes.- dijo Hermione dándole mano igualmente.- Solo avísame cuando lo tengas planeado.  
  
Víctor le estrecho la mano cariñosamente haciendo que la chica temblara un poco de los nervios. Hermione se soltó sutilmente y sonrió.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerte Mirka.- Hermione le dio la mano.  
  
- Igualmente Hermione. Cuando quieras podemos vernos para platicar o para que conozcas Rumania.- dijo estrechando su mano.  
  
- Gracias.- La Gryffindor sonrió abiertamente.- Hasta luego.  
  
Hermione comenzó a caminar a paso lento puesto que sus piernas se negaban a moverse mas rápido. Sentía la fuerte mirada de Víctor Krum sobre sus hombros y eso a ella le ponía con los nervios de punta.  
  
- Es una chica muy agradable.- dijo Mirka una vez que Hermione se alejo lo suficiente.  
  
- Ella es genial.- Dijo Víctor con la mirada perdida entre la multitud.  
  
- Tengo la sensación de haber escuchado su nombre en alguna otra parte.- dijo ella seria.- Aunque... talvez este confundida.  
  
Víctor volteo a ver a su hermana y la miro confundido. La chica al verlo sonrió abiertamente.  
  
- No me hagas caso...Vamos ya es hora de partir.- Mirka tomo a su hermano del brazo y ambos se dirigieron hacia el anden de las carrozas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco permanecía en medio del camino hacia el pueblo de Tuska, una comunidad mágica que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de Bucarest. El lugar permanecía oculto ante las miradas curiosas de los muggles, quienes veían un frondoso bosque que gozaba del rumor de estar encantado, por lo que casi nadie se aparecía por ahí.  
  
El chico entrecerró los ojos y observo el paisaje que se abría frente a sus ojos. Majestuosas montañas y refrescantes bosques nacían en aquel mágico pueblo. Detrás de él se encontraba la Terminal de Transporte Mágico, a donde habían llegado Hermione y él, y a los alrededores se levantaban unas cuantas edificaciones antes de entrar al colorido pueblo.  
  
Sentía unas ligeras punzadas en el corazón y tuvo que apretar los puños para hacer desaparecer aquella sensación. Aun le golpeaba la imagen de Hermione y Víctor mirándose de una manera que le alborotaba los celos. Un presentimiento se hacia latente, entre el jugador de quidditch y Hermione hubo algo....  
  
El chico encontró una enorme roca al borde del camino y se sentó a descifrar parte de lo que estaba sucediendo consigo mismo.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de algo... él jamás había olvidado a Hermione. Podía abrir su diario en cualquier pagina y el nombre de ella aparecía, aun conservaba un viejo recorte de periódico de cuando ella tenia 17 años, también se dio cuenta que sentía el mismo vértigo cada vez que estaba frente a ella y que tenia que disimular a como diera lugar.  
  
Los celos estaban quemándole y sentía, a su vez, una rabia por no haber tenido el valor de decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella cinco años atrás. El chico perdió su vista por el verde pasto y en su mente se dibujaron viejos recuerdos.....  
  
Recordaba el momento en que había sido declarado libre de todos los cargos que le imputaban y de cómo algunos maldecían y emitían quejidos en contra del Ministerio. Podía recordar claramente el rostro duro de Snape mirando a los presentes con frialdad, sobre todo a Hermione Granger, quien yacía en uno de los palcos como espectadora. Hermione concentraba su atención en él, descargando por medio de sus miradas todo el odio que sentía.  
  
Draco recordó como sus piernas amenazaban con traicionarle cuando ella se bajo del palco y se acerco a él. 'El Ministerio podrá haber sido ciego al darte la libertad pero yo se que eres un repugnante asesino' dijo ella. 'Hermione no te acerques a este miserable' interrumpió Potter tomándola de un brazo mientras Weasley se ponía el frente como una especie de escudo. Los dos Gryffindor lo miraron de pies a cabeza con rabia y se llevaron a su amiga. Draco les devolvió la mirada llena de odio pero sintiéndose terriblemente miserable al ver como la persona que mas amaba se marchaba del lugar. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para evitar correr hacia ella, aunque tuviera que golpear a los estúpidos de sus amigos. Sintió una fuerte necesidad por abrazarla y decirle que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que el jamás había querido hacerle daño... que le diera una oportunidad....  
  
El chico despertó de sus recuerdos bruscamente cuando escucho un grupo de personas que iban caminando con algarabía. Respiro profundamente, era cierto que había cometido muchos errores en su vida y uno de ellos había sido callar sus sentimientos respecto a Hermione. Le pidió a Dumbledore y a Snape que guardaran su secreto.  
  
Draco sonrió débilmente, ¿desde cuando le había salido el carácter de mártir?. ¿por qué había sido tan cobarde para no afrontarla y decirle toda la verdad?. ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando salió de Inglaterra?.   
  
Ya no podía seguir huyendo mas de su pasado y tenia que pensar en lo siguiente que haría ahora que Hermione estaba en el mismo lugar que él. Sabia que la chica lo despreciaba y que solo estaba siendo mas tolerante para evitar que su estancia se amargara.   
  
Unos dedos de Draco comenzaron a masajearle la sien como si con eso esclareciera sus ideas. Si la vida le estaba ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad para luchar por lo que debió luchar hace tantos años... ¿por qué no aprovecharla?. Aunque sabia que no seria tan fácil ganarse la confianza de Hermione. Si el le dijera en esos momentos toda la verdad no le creería ni una sola palabra. Tendría que limpiar su imagen burda ante ella y demostrarle que aquel viejo Draco Malfoy del Colegio había muerto junto a sus padres.   
  
Los ojos grises de Draco chispearon de rabia cuando recordó a Víctor Krum con Hermione. Sintió que nuevamente los celos le envenenaban el alma... ¿por qué había tenido que marcharse dejando a Hermione con Krum?. ¿Por qué no había tolerado la presencia insoportable de Mirka para quedarse vigilando de lo que hacían aquellos dos.?. Ahora seguramente estaría felizmente con el jugador de Quidditch mientras él estaba sentado estúpidamente en una piedra.  
  
Justo cuando él se levanto de la piedra vio a Hermione parada a un lado de él con el libro apretado contra su pecho haciendo que el chico diera un respingo.  
  
- Eres un pésimo guía Malfoy.- dijo Hermione con una expresión un tanto cansada.- Te he estado buscando por todos lados.  
  
Draco levanto una ceja.- No soy tu niñera, Granger....  
  
Hermione sonrió maliciosa haciendo que Draco frunciera el cejo.  
  
- Al final de cuentas me esperaste.- dijo ella.- Aun no te has ido.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente y luego sonrió de lado.- No te hagas ilusiones, Granger. Solo estaba admirando el paisaje.  
  
Hermione miro hacia el horizonte, gozando de la excelente vista que daban las montañas y bosques a lo lejos. Después sus ojos miel se encontraron con los grises de Draco manteniendo la mirada por varios segundos y tratando de escudriñar en la mente del frío Slytherin.   
  
La chica tenia la tentación de saber que había detrás de todo ese silencio que Malfoy sostenía hacia ella desde el momento que llego. ¿Por qué Malfoy no la había recibido con insultos y majaderías como siempre lo había hecho?. ¿Por qué por momentos le parecía que era una persona como cualquier otra y no un horrible monstruo egocéntrico e infame?.  
  
Hermione desvió la mirada perdiendo la conexión entre ambos. Draco sintió que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Ese es el pueblo?.- Pregunto Hermione señalando con la mirada hacia el final del camino.  
  
- Tuska..- dijo él tratando de aparentar calma.- Es el pueblo mágico de Bucarest, Rumania. Hay otros pueblos pero ninguno tan grande y tan importante como este.  
  
- ¿Qué tan lejos esta de Bucarest?.- pregunto nuevamente.  
  
- Cerca de 8 kilómetros pero para ir hasta allá tenemos otro medio de transporte.- Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del camino de piedra hasta el pueblo. Hermione lo siguió tratando de mantener el ritmo de los pasos de él.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Al llegar al pueblo, Hermione sonrió abiertamente por la felicidad. Hogsmeade era un pueblo muy peculiar pero Tuska era decididamente un pueblo alegre. Habían cientos de brujas y magos caminando por las calles, los tejados de las casas eran típicos del país y algunas mujeres llevaban un estilo de túnica muy parecido al traje folklórico de Rumania.  
  
Habían ollas, calabazas, escobas, mascotas, niños corriendo con sus escobas de juguete, algunas brujas comprando pociones e ingredientes y magos con sombreros bombachos o largos. Todo parecía ser una continua fiesta.  
  
- La librería esta por allá..- Dijo Draco.- sígueme.  
  
Hermione siguió al rubio hasta la entrada una surtida librería. Draco le hizo una seña con los dedos para que se acercara hacia una de las secciones del lugar.  
  
- Este es un libro muy interesante.- dijo él entregándoselo.  
  
- 'Videlicet Draconis'.- La chica comenzó a hojearlo.- Me parece que tiene cosas que podrían servirme. ¿Crees que cueste muy caro?.  
  
- Este libro no lo venden, solo hay dos ejemplares. – Draco alzo su mano para alcanzar otro libro.- El segundo ejemplar lo tengo yo.  
  
Hermione alzo su vista interesada.- ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?.  
  
- Fue un regalo que me hizo Vladimir Sarbu.- Draco le entrego otro libro a Hermione.- Ahora este podría servirte para entender la naturaleza de un dragón.  
  
Hermione alzo una ceja.- ¿la naturaleza de un dragón?.  
  
- Para aprender draconis necesitas conocer su naturaleza.- dijo Draco mirándola serio.  
  
La chica chasqueo la lengua.- Sabia que no seria fácil aprender draconis pero no pensé que a parte tenia que estudiar la sicología de un dragón.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca.- Yo podría explicarte como piensa un dragón aunque creo que necesitaras un poco mas de información.  
  
Hermione asentó.- Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
El Slytherin comenzó a entretenerse con unos ejemplares bajo la mirada interrogativa de Hermione. La personalidad de Malfoy le parecía tan irreal que sentía que estaba dentro de alguna especie de sueño extraño. ¿Era su imaginación o realmente estaba comportándose con amabilidad?.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza varias veces y comenzó a caminar ligeramente por entre los libreros, observando toda la sabiduría que tenia frente a frente. Draco por su parte la miraba de reojo y sonreía cada vez que ella se veía visiblemente emocionada por algo.  
  
Miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde. Como era algo usual tener que ir al pueblo, se sintió desinteresado muy pronto. Noto que Hermione, a diferencia de él, estaba demasiado ensimismada viendo libros. Draco salió de la librería en silencio y se sentó en una cómoda banca de madera que estaba al frente.  
  
Con cierta distracción comenzó a hurgar entre sus bolsillos tropezando con un pequeño sobre en uno de ellos. Draco parpadeo varias veces... había olvidado la carta del Profesor Snape que llegó en la mañana. Con un ávido interés el Slytherin la saco y abrió.  
  
Draco:  
  
Apenas hasta hoy pude contestarte la ultima carta que me enviaste, te agradezco que hayas enviado el paquete desde Transilvania, definitivamente era un ingrediente muy importante.  
  
Pasando a otra cosa, por medio del Profesor Dumbledore me he enterado que la Srita. Granger estará de visita por varios meses en el Campamento de Dragones, obviamente es donde te encuentras.  
  
El objetivo era que te enteraras antes de que ella llegara pero seguramente te habrás enterado. Te recuerdo que seas muy prudente en cuanto a como manejaras la situación. Entiendo que eso podría exaltar aun mas los ánimos que has tenido en los últimos días.   
  
No estoy seguro de que es lo correcto pero tengo la certeza de que sabrás que hacer. Mantén continuamente la comunicación.  
  
Atte. Profesor Snape.  
  
Draco doblo la carta y la guardo en silencio. Un suspiro se le escapo de su fina boca mientras extendía sus brazos por toda la banca. Definitivamente Snape se encontraba algo inquieto con la llegada de Hermione al campamento y estaba en lo cierto puesto que en los últimos días sus pesadillas se habían intensificado al grado de tener que tomar pociones para no soñar.  
  
Snape no solo era su antiguo profesor de pociones sino era la persona que mas lo había apoyado cuando se quedo huérfano. Fue de los pocos que confiaron en él y que le dieron la oportunidad de abrirse un nuevo camino. Ambos eran unas personas solitarias que se unieron para formar una relación fraternal, algo que jamás se había imaginado tener que uno de los profesores mas fríos de todo Hogwarts.  
  
En cuanto a Dumbledore, aun seguía pensando que el Director estaba un poco zafado pero le agradecía interiormente que también le hubiese creído. Aunque fue Dumbledore quien trato de convencerle de que hablara con Hermione y le dijera toda la verdad.... pero sus ánimos estaban en el subsuelo debido a los fuertes enfrentamientos que había tenido con ella en el Ministerio cuando este fue declarado libre.  
  
En esa parte de la historia es donde se comporto como todo un cobarde callando sus sentimientos y alejándose de todo lo que tuviera que recordarle su pasado.   
  
Draco ladeo su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a observar el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. El estruendoso ruido de unos libros asentándose a un lado de él hizo que volteara a ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Hermione estaba a un lado de él con el semblante cansado pero muy contenta.  
  
- ¿Compraste toda la librería, Granger?.- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Hermione solo torció la boca y lo ignoro. Draco saco su varita y apunto los libros de Hermione que comenzaron a flotar por encima de ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?.- pregunto la chica confundida.  
  
- No pensaras cargar con eso durante el resto del recorrido.- Draco la miro serio.- Aun faltan por ver varias cosas.  
  
El rubio se levanto de su asiento y camino un poco, deteniéndose en un punto que Hermione lo considero como una orden para que se acercara.  
  
El resto del recorrido fue mas rápido, puesto que Hermione solo compro el resto del material que necesitaba. Ambos se detuvieron un momento en un pequeño parque.  
  
- ¿Qué mas falta?.- pregunto Draco.  
  
- Solo necesito hacer una llamada telefónica...  
  
- ¿Porque no usas la chimenea para comunicarte?.- dijo él con cierto exasperación. El uso de los artefactos muggles aun le parecían de lo mas estúpido.  
  
- Mis padres...- Hermione se detuvo al mencionarlos y su rostro se torno sombrío. Las imágenes de aquella noche cuando fueron atacados sus padres y ella por mortifagos fueron pasando rápidamente, haciéndola recordar que los Malfoy estaban entre toda esa bola de asesinos.  
  
Draco tuvo el presentimiento de lo que estaba experimentando Hermione y la miro tranquilamente.  
  
- Si necesitas hacer tu llamada, entonces iremos a Bucarest. – Draco movió la varita hacia los libros de Hermione y estos encogieron.- Tendremos que aparecernos.  
  
La chica lo miro con resentimiento.- No pienso ir a ningún lado mas contigo.  
  
Draco la miro con un cierto grado de perplejidad.- ¿No quieres hacer tu llamada?.  
  
- Olvídalo, Malfoy.- Hermione tomo sus pequeños libros y se los guardo en el bolsillo.- No quiero estar un minuto mas contigo.  
  
Draco dibujo una mueca de enojo en sus labios y la miro fríamente. A pesar de que lo que pudiera sentir por ella aun tenia ciertas actitudes de un Slytherin y una de ellas era el ser demasiado orgulloso para permitir que alguien le hablase así.  
  
- Estas muy acostumbrada a los malos tratos, Granger.- dijo el chico caminando lentamente alrededor de ella.  
  
Hermione sintió un estremecimiento cuando aquellos ojos grises la miraron intensamente.- Ya estoy agotada de fingir que te tolero Malfoy... pero en realidad no soporto un minuto mas con tu compañía.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado.- Me sorprende el grado de egocentrismo y de bobería que tiene una persona como tú. ¿Cómo es que llegaste al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas?.  
  
Hermione cerro los puños y se acerco a Draco.- Me suponía que no podías estar mucho tiempo fingiendo ser el 'chico bueno'... sigues siendo tan patético Malfoy.  
  
- Y tu has alcanzado el grado de profesorado en las artes de presunción.- Draco chasqueo la lengua.- ¿Aun sigues creyendo que eres la persona mas inteligente del resto del mundo?.  
  
- Al menos mas que tu...- La chica cruzo los brazos y lo miro ferozmente.  
  
- Podrías sorprenderte Granger.- Draco sonrió abiertamente.- hay muchas cosas que tu desconoces de mi.  
  
- No creo que me este perdiendo de mucho, Malfoy.- Hermione lo miro como si fuese una insignificancia.  
  
- No tengo porque seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con tus niñerías.- Draco tomo a Hermione de un brazo y la obligo a caminar.  
  
- Suéltame...- dijo ella entre dientes.  
  
- Estoy cansado y lo menos que deseo escuchar es la insulsa platica que estas tratando de sostener. Así que nos retiramos y cada quien a su casa.  
  
Hermione intentaba zafarse de la fuerte mano de Draco pero era imposible, el chico estaba transformado completamente, su rostro endurecido y frío estaba fijo hacia el frente. Hermione por un momento se arrepintió de haber tentado a Draco para que empezara a comportarse como un cretino.  
  
Draco no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la terminal y se hubieran subido al carruaje. Una vez dentro la soltó y se sentó al frente de ella con la mirada fija a través de la ventana. Hermione se llevo una mano para acariciarse el brazo y lo miro rencorosa peor el rubio parecía dispuesto a ignorarla a pesar de sus miradas.  
  
Hermione reviso que sus cosas aun siguieran encogidas en su bolsillo y se cruzo de brazos. El trayecto de regreso fue mucho mas rápido y con el ambiente mas denso. El carruaje se paro primero frente a la Mansión de Vladimir Sarbu y Hermione bajo en silencio.  
  
Draco observo tristemente como la chica se introducía a la Mansión sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera. El chico respiro profundamente sintiéndose arrepentido por haber tratado a Hermione tan duramente pero supuso que al día siguiente las cosas serian diferentes.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione entro a su habitación y saco de entre sus bolsillos todas sus cosas, colocándolas en la cama. Con su varita las regreso a su tamaño original.  
  
Se sentía con los ánimos caídos. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella quien perdiera el control?. Malfoy había estado manteniéndose a la distancia y reconocía que ella lo había hecho perder la paciencia.  
  
Hermione se tiro de espaldas a la cama y cerro los ojos recordando a Victor, aquel famoso jugador de Quidditch que había sido su primer amor. Después de varios años no pensó que aun sintiera cosquillas en el estomago al verlo pero no podía estar segura de ser algún sentimiento importante. Después de todo ella fue quien decidió terminar la relación...  
  
De pronto una ola de un intenso frío cubrió la habitación haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos bruscamente.   
  
A pesar del fuego de la chimenea, noto que de su boca salía el humo generado por su aliento.  
  
SIE SIND MEINS....- Escucho que susurraban.  
  
Hermione se paro violentamente de la cama y saco su varita. Con un poco de temor, comenzó a revisar cada uno de los rincones de la habitación.  
  
IHR KORPER IST MEIN KORPER...- volvió a escuchar que le susurraban en su cabeza.  
  
La chica sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se sostuvo de la chimenea para evitar caerse. Sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana de su habitación y pudo ver como una sombra gris se movía por fuera.  
  
Hermione camino con paso apresurado hacia la ventana con la firme decisión de investigar lo que estaba sucediendo....  
  
*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hola, pues este es el capitulo 5 de Draconis, no se que les haya parecido. Este es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora y espero que la historia este tomando forma. Les comento que me he tomado un poco la consideracion de investigar sobre Rumania y sus alrededores, por lo que algunos nombres de ciudades, comidas, etc. son reales. Tambien lo son el tipo de paisajes que describo. Mas adelante pondre algunas fotos para que se puedan dar una idea de como es Rumania. (que por cierto, con eso de la investigacion para mi fanfic he aprendido varias cosas).  
  
El idioma que utilizare para simular la lengua Draconis es una mezcla de palabras en latin, aleman e italiano. Asi que en realidad las palabras son un tanto inventadas, solo lo hago para que paresca un poco mas real.  
  
======  
  
Kore: Muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por el comentario sobre la manera en que elaboro a los personajes. Me alegra que te este gustando el personaje de Draco Malfoy, puesto que tenia mis dudas. Y por cierto, tu fic cada vez esta genial.  
  
Draco Girl: Gracias!!.. no sabes el animo que me das el leer que mis capitulos van mejorando. Un abrazo.!  
  
Shiro: Amiga!, tambien te agradesco tu review y el apoyo que me has brindado. y como dices en tu review, siempre tendemos a martirizar a los padres de Draco.. ^^ jeje.. Pero es que en parte es porque los padres del Slytherin me estorban para el desarrollo de la historia y de alguna manera los tengo que matar... jajaja. Por cierto sigue con tu fic que esta super!.  
  
BB: Yo tambien te echo de menos ya que no hemos podido coincidir en el mesenger. Te agradesco amiga todo el apoyo que me has dado y espero que este capi te haya gustado.  
  
LUMEN: Amigaza!!.. Gracias..de verdad que tu review fue el que mas me levanto la moral ya que tenia mis dudas de que la historia de Draconis estuviera gustando. Y como me comentas, en efecto, Draco aun tiene la oportunidad de seguir actuando un poco cinico con Hermione aunque mas bien lo hace por una especie de diversion o costumbre. Con respecto a la pregunta que haces sobre si Lucius sabia o no sobre el enamoramiento de Draco hacia Hermione te contesto que no lo sabia, en realidad Lucius fue directamente a matarla por el hecho de ser la mejor amiga de Potter. si lucius lo hubiera sabido el hubiera presentido que Draco llegaria a evitar su muerte pero Lucius no se lo esperaba... asi que el pobre Draco mato a su padre sin saber quien era el mortifago que estaba atacandola.  
  
Shashira: Pues aqui tienes el capi 4 a ver que te parece.  
  
Ross Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu review!!.. tu tambien continua con tu fic ok??  
  
BuffyAdict: Gracias, procurare actualizar mis fics mas seguido.  
  
Lora Chang: Efectivamente la hermana menor de Victor Krum hace su aparecion y con respecto a que Hermione odie a Draco porque cree que mato a sus padres no es asi. Los padres de hermione aun viven (lograron salvarse) y Hermione lo odia porque cree que el fue uno de los tantos mortifagos que asesinaron muggles esa noche. Draco pudo salvar muchas vidas cuando comenzo a lanzar bolas de fuego a los coches pero eso Hermi no lo sabe.   
  
Jenny anderson: gracias ^^ espero que tambien te haya gustado este capi.  
  
Dana Felton: Pues muchas gracias... ^^ yo pensaba que Draconis no era muy bueno. jejeje.. Pues a ver que te parecio la reaccion de Draco.  
  
Yoko: Muchas gracias!!!.. y si, efectivamente con la aparicion de Victor Krum habra mas de una escena de celos.. jejeje ^^ a ver que te parecio este capi.  
  
===  
  
Para todas las demas personas que leen este fic pero que no dejan review, espero que les haya gustado este capi y por favor hagan un tiempecito y mandenme algun comentario.. ok??  
  
==  
  
NOTA:  
  
Quiero pedir disculpas (aprovechando) por no haber actualizado el fanfic de "EL MEDALLON DE HILDEGARDE" pero es que he tenido unos contratiempos personales y me he atrasado. Espero que no pase de este fin de semana. No piensen que lo he olvidado, el capi esta escrito pero tengo que hacerle una revision... pero como no he tenido tiempo lo he dejado asi. Muchas gracias y cualquier duda pueden mandarme un correo a kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
Atte  
  
J@ina 


	6. Circulo de pensamientos

CAPITULO 5  
  
Hermione se fue acercando a la ventana con el fin de descubrir lo que estaba afuera de su ventana. Al abrirla un fuerte viento la empujo hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas. Hermione sintió que un escalofríos la cubrió cuando vio que una figura amorfa flotaba frente a ella. No podía describir lo que era, no parecía tener parecido con ningún ser que ella conociera. Su cuerpo era una especie de humo negro y tenia dos puntos rojos brillantes que podía considerar como ojos.   
  
La figura se acerco a ella y la chica apunto con su varita pero esta parecía solo un viejo pedazo de madera que no servia en lo absoluto.  
  
- SIE SIND MEINS....- decía la figura.- IHR KORPER IST MEIN KORPER...  
  
La joven respiraba dificultosamente, el aire comenzó a impregnarse de un repugnante olor a azufre y su habitación comenzó a diluirse como si fuese pintura.  
  
- ¿Quien eres?.- La voz de Hermione resonó como un eco.  
  
La figura comenzó a girar en torno a Hermione y esta se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Empezó a oírse una serie de murmullos y silbidos... después todo pareció detenerse y reino un silencio sepulcral. Jadeante, la chica descubrió su rostro y lo que vio la helo por completo.  
  
Su habitación en Rumania había desaparecido, se encontraba ahora en la habitación que ocupaba en casa de sus padres en Londres. La chica se levanto asustada... aquello era imposible... no podía estar sucediendo...  
  
- ¿Estas temblando sangre sucia?.- dijo una voz ronca.  
  
- No estoy temblando Malfoy...  
  
Hermione volteo a mirar a su lado sorprendida, a su izquierda estaba parada de manera altiva una Hermione Granger de 17 años y frente a ella estaba Lucius Malfoy, con su capa cubriéndole la cabeza.  
  
Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca conteniendo sus ganas de gritar pero se dio cuenta que aunque lo hubiera hecho ninguno de los presentes hubiera reaccionado puesto que ella solo era una espectadora.  
  
- Para ti...- Lucius la golpeo con su bastón en una rodilla.- soy el Señor Malfoy.  
  
La Hermione adolescente se doblo ante el dolor pero miro con odio a Lucius.  
  
- Si vas a matarme Mal-foy.... hazlo de una vez pero no te diré donde esta Harry Potter.- dijo la adolescente entre dientes.  
  
Hermione sintió que los ojos se le nublaban... aquel viejo recuerdo... nuevamente estaba sucediendo todo en su cabeza. Volteo a mirar hacia su derecha y pudo ver una mano sobresaliendo desde la puerta, era la mano de su madre que estaba inconsciente. La chica dio un respingo cuando escucho como su otro yo adolescente se doblaba de dolor por la maldición Crucio de Lucius Malfoy. Intento hacer algo pero no podía detenerlo... aquellos recuerdos en blanco y negro estaban presentándose como una vieja película de terror.  
  
De pronto los gritos y las risas de Lucius cesaron, la escena exploto en mil pedazos y nuevamente la figura gris y amorfo se presento ante ella. Los ojos rojos brillaban con mayor intensidad que antes y un escalofríos cubrió el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione volteo a ver a todos lados pero solo había oscuridad, lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente y que la hacían llenarse de un terror indescriptible. Una luz desde arriba comenzó a iluminar paulatinamente hacia la figura y esta comenzó a transformase en un ser humano... en Draco Malfoy.  
  
La chica observo a un Draco Malfoy de 17 años, vestido de negro y con una capa que le cubría los cabellos platinados. Aquel Draco permanecía de pie observándola fijamente. Hermione no sabia que hacer o que decir, volteo a mirar a su alrededor pero no había mas nadie... solo ellos dos.  
  
Draco clavo sus ojos grises en los de color miel de ella y la chica sintió como una fuerte ola de emociones la sacudió. La mirada de Draco era intensa, llena de angustia y tristeza. Hermione sintió que algo la elevaba unos pocos centímetros del suelo y floto hacia el Slytherin.  
  
Draco Malfoy la recibió rodeándola de la cintura con un brazo y con una mano acaricio su mejilla haciéndola estremecer por lo fría que esta se encontraba. Los ojos grises del chico recorrieron su rostro, Hermione estaba paralizada, simplemente no podía mover ninguna extremidad ni emitir ningún sonido de su boca.  
  
El rubio entrecerró los ojos y fue acercando su rostro al de ella tratando de encontrar la armonía para unir sus labios. Hermione sintió un fuerte estirón desde el estomago cuando sintió los helados labios del Slytherin que la besaban delicada y cariñosamente.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras unas lagrimas rodaban sus mejillas. Inmediatamente después, dejo de sentir los labios de Draco y se quedo quieta mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos.  
  
La chica nuevamente estaba en su habitación en Rumania parada frente a la ventana.  
  
Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué había sucedido?. ¿Por qué estaba parada frente a la ventana justamente como ella recordaba que lo estaba haciendo cuando vio a la figura gris?. ¿Había estado soñando despierta?.  
  
La chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuanto noto que la ventana estaba abierta. ¿Había visto realmente a algo flotar desde afuera de su ventana?. ¿realmente aquella 'cosa' estaba susurrándole palabras que ella no entendía?.  
  
Se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón mientras intentaba reaccionar. Aquel ser gris de ojos rojos, los murmullos y silbidos eran cosas que jamás en su vida había visto,... a excepción de las escenas donde aparecieron los Malfoy.   
  
No era la primera vez que tenia una visión de Lucius Malfoy torturándola ni tampoco de Draco Malfoy besándola. Aquellas escenas eran parte de viejos tormentos y que ahora habían regresado.  
  
La primera parte de su visión sabia que eran sus recuerdos del ataque que había sufrido en su casa en Londres junto a sus padres cinco años atrás. Lucius Malfoy había llegado a su casa con la idea muy clara de matarla junto con sus padres, sin embargo por razones que ella desconocía hasta la fecha Lucius no la asesino.  
  
La segunda parte era lo que no entendía y durante cinco años nunca pudo entender. ¿qué significaba soñar con que tu peor enemigo te besara?. Aunque había leído miles de libros sobre predicciones de sueños ninguna daba una respuesta satisfactoria. Concretamente la primera parte se entendía como un recuerdo pero y ¿la segunda parte?, ¿el beso de Draco Malfoy?.  
  
Aquello no podía estar pasando nuevamente, ella no podía permitir que aquella pesadilla volviera a presentarse como lo hacia cuando ella era mas joven. Durante los dos primeros años, desde el ataque de los mortifagos a su residencia, despertaba a gritos y sudando frío.  
  
Hermione se llevo unos dedos a los labios recordando el beso de Draco, por un momento permaneció quieta hasta que sus ojos dejaron derramar unas gruesas lagrimas.  
  
¿Cómo podía soñar que besaba a una de las personas que mas daño le había hecho en su vida?. ¿Por qué cada vez que eso pasaba ella no podía moverse y se dejaba besar?.  
  
Cerro los ojos con amargura y se abrazo a si misma. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella?. ¿Acaso el ver a Draco Malfoy nuevamente le había activado viejos sentimientos y recuerdos?  
  
Probablemente si pero eso aun no respondía la parte de los susurros ni lo del ser amorfo flotando desde su ventana.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
Las manos pálidas de Draco trituraban continuamente los pedazos de un hueso de dragón y de algunas hierbas mágicas. Aunque gozaba trabajar como cazador de dragones sabia que tenia habilidad para preparar pociones.  
  
Sus pociones eran utilizadas en el campamento para quemaduras y otra clase de heridas que se obtenían por el trabajo con dragones.   
  
Severus Snape siempre había halagado su eficiencia como alumno de pociones y eso mismo hizo que trabajara a lado de los mortifagos. ¿Quién podría preparar una poción venenosa mejor que él?. ¿O una poción de la verdad o de la locura?. Sus padres se habían sentido muy orgullosos de todas sus condecoraciones y participaciones como mortifago. '- Prevalecer la sangre Pura es Nuestro Deber -' era el lema de la Familia.  
  
Un deber que orgullosamente llevaba a cabo hasta que se enamoro de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.  
  
¿Qué había de mágico en la sonrisa y expresiones de la Gryffindor?. ¿Cómo lo había atrapado tan profundamente que hizo que traicionara todos sus juramentos y a los de su propia sangre?. No lo sabia porque todo había sucedido tan inexplicablemente que era un enorme esfuerzo recordarlo.  
  
Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ese sentimiento. Su amor hacia Hermione fue lo único sincero y puro que tuvo durante su faceta de mortifago... aunque eso significara que por su traición sus padres murieran.  
  
Ese mismo sentimiento lo hizo avanzar y dar un giro a su vida. Increíblemente el amor lo había transformado deseando ser otro tipo de persona.  
  
Ilusamente durante sus días en la cárcel de Azkaban, cuando aun hacían juicio contra él, imaginaba decirle toda la verdad a Hermione y que su reacción fuera abrazarlo. Todas las noches soñaba con verla y sentir nuevamente sus labios. Su corazón se acongojaba de la tristeza cada vez que recordaba el momento en que la había salvado de su padre y como, estando ella entre sus brazos inconsciente, la besó.  
  
En el presente verla todos los días no era una tarea fácil, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener los deseos de acariciar su mano u observarla.  
  
Durante los siguientes días desde la pelea que sostuvo con Hermione en el pueblo de Tuska, ella se había mantenido alejada de él y concentraba toda su atención en una pila de libros que llevaba diariamente a su oficina y que luego se llevaba para continuar leyendo en la casa del Sr. Sarbu.  
  
La castaña se había negado a que él la asesorara por las noches, alegando que esperaría los pocos días que faltaban para la llegada de Vladimir Sarbu. ¿Cómo podía demostrarle a Hermione que él ya no era el mismo de antes si ella misma le cerraba las puertas?.  
  
El rubio aplasto el hueso de dragón con mas fuerza de lo normal partiéndolo en mil pedazos.  
  
- ¿Estas de mal humor el día de hoy?.- pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y cola alta que hacia entrada a la sala de pociones del campamento.  
  
- No lo estaba hace un rato.- Contesto el rubio con expresión amargada.  
  
- Últimamente te veo mas alterado de lo acostumbrado Malfoy.- dijo la pecosa chica acercándose a él.  
  
- Probablemente Mc Fly.- Draco dejo caer el polvo de huesos y hierbas en una vasija de color verde.  
  
- ¿Iras hoy a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gaspar Rus?.- Sarah Mc Fly observo al Slytherin de reojo mientras revisaba los diversos estantes.  
  
- Si.- Contesto secamente.  
  
- El carácter te ha cambiado un poco desde la llegada de la nueva chica....- dijo con cierta malicia.  
  
Draco asentó fuertemente la vasija en la mesa.  
  
- Ella no tiene nada que ver..- Contesto el rubio seriamente.- Es solo... por las presiones de trabajo.  
  
- No lo dudo.- La rubia comenzó a leer algunos frascos.  
  
Draco alzo una ceja y la miro.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando Mc Fly?.  
  
- Crema de florpesya...- La muchacha alargo su mano hacia un tarro negro y lo tomo.- Ya lo encontré y ya me voy... no te preocupes.  
  
- ¿Para que quieres crema de florpesya?.- pregunto Draco con la frente arrugada.  
  
- La chica inglesa tuvo un pequeño accidente.- dijo Sarah alzándose de hombros.  
  
El rostro de Draco se volvió mas pálido de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?.- Pregunto ansiosamente.  
  
- Fue al campo de crías y uno de los dragones azules la mordió en un tobillo.- La chica suspiro.- Pero es algo sin importancia.. no le paso nada grave. En estos momentos esta en la enfermería.  
  
Draco le arrebato de las manos el tarro negro a la chica y salió de la sala bajo la mirada confundida de ella.  
  
Con paso apresurado se dirigió a la enfermería donde Hermione estaba siendo atendida por una regordeta enfermera de aspecto afable.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Fue lo primero que le pregunto en cuanto se paro a un lado de ella.  
  
Hermione lo miro perpleja y titubeo.  
  
- ¡Ah!. Perfecto Sr. Malfoy.- dijo la enfermera.- Había encargado a Sarah a que fuera por crema de florpesya a la sala de pociones.  
  
- Solo quedaba este poco.- dijo Draco entregándole el tarro a la mujer.  
  
Hermione desvió la vista hacia su herida, la enfermera se alejo unos cuantos metros mientras untaba el contenido del tarro en un pedazo de manta y agregando una mezcla de polvos..  
  
- Con la crema de florpesya se curara en unos minutos, las mordidas de los dragones azules no son tan problemáticas como la de los otros.- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca y continuo mirando hacia otra parte.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió ir al campo de Crías sin mi autorización?.- Pregunto con tono enérgico.  
  
- No necesito de tu autorización para ir.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Por supuesto que lo necesitas. Soy responsable de tu seguridad en el Campamento.- dijo molesto.  
  
Hermione lo volteo a mirar burlonamente.- ¿Quieres decir que cuidaras de mi en el tiempo que permanezca en el campamento?.  
  
Draco la miro vacilante y su expresión cambio de molesto a desconcertado.  
  
La chica soltó el aire y sonrió irónica.  
  
- Que curioso, ¿no crees?. Antes lo que mas deseabas era verme en medio de un charco de sangre o colgada de un árbol.  
  
Draco apretó los puños tratando de mantener la inexpresividad en su rostro fingiendo que las palabras de la chica no lo lastimaban. Los ojos fríos de Draco se clavaron en los de ella con una mezcla de rabia.   
  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Granger. Talvez algún día...- dijo en tono de reproche.  
  
- Se lo que debo de saber, no necesito mas nada. Tus insultos me los se de memoria y....- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la enfermera había regresado.  
  
- ¡Listo!.- La señora unto la manta con la crema cubriendo toda la herida de Hermione.  
  
La chica sintió como una sensación confortable amenguaba el dolor palpitante de su tobillo. La mordida de la pequeña cría de dragón azul no había hecho demasiado daño.  
  
- Esta crema es muy eficaz, en unos minutos la herida habrá desaparecido.- dijo la señora.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo la chica amablemente mientras la enfermera salía con una sonrisa de la habitación. Hermione intento bajarse de la camilla pero Draco la contuvo con una mano.  
  
- Es mejor que te quedes sentada... un rato.- dijo con una chispa en los ojos.  
  
Hermione lo miro seria y permaneció sentada.  
  
- Si deseas ir nuevamente al campo de crías puedes hacerlo... pero esta vez tendré que acompañarte.- dijo el rubio con cierto tono autoritario.  
  
Hermione frunció el cejo y lo miro con molestia.- ¿Es acaso una orden Malfoy?.  
  
- No...- El rubio relajo su rostro mirándola con amabilidad.- Es una petición.  
  
Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estomago y palideció.  
  
- ¿Qué... dices.?.-pregunto titubeante.  
  
Draco se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado.  
  
- No me gustaría que volvieses a tener otro accidente... además ya no me queda mas crema de florpesya. – dijo alzándose de hombros.  
  
Hermione lo miro desconcertada con la boca semiabierta y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. En ese momento le parecía que Draco Malfoy era otra persona... alguien muy distinto de aquel joven estudiante de Slytherin arrogante y cruel.  
  
Draco por su parte la observaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sus ojos, que por lo general se mantenían fríos, reflejaban ahora una calidez inesperada para Hermione. Fue un momento en que ambos estaban reconociéndose a si mismos... como si ninguno supiera del otro.  
  
- ¡Malfoy!.- Gaspar Rus interrumpió con brusquedad haciendo que Hermione parpadeara y Draco lo volteara a mirar con desconcierto.- Aquí estas... es necesario que vayas al Fuerte, el nuevo Dragón esta actuando muy raro.  
  
Draco lanzo una mirada rápida a Hermione.  
  
- Mantente en reposo unos momentos mas y evita tomar agua hasta dentro de unos 20 minutos.- le dijo.  
  
Hermione titubeo pero no logro decirle nada a Draco puesto que este salió rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Hermione?.-Pregunto Gaspar a la chica.  
  
- Si, estoy bien. – Hermione soltó el aire.- ¿Es grave lo del dragón?.  
  
- No, no lo creo. Estoy seguro que querrá hablar con Malfoy, es el único que puede hacerlo.- El joven sonrió de lado.- Iras a la fiesta de esta noche, ¿verdad?... digo.. tu herida...-  
  
- ¡Ah!. Esta muy bien.- Hermione mostró el lado del tobillo donde le había mordido la cría dragón.- Con la crema de florpesya se esta curando rápidamente.   
  
- Genial.- Los ojos rasgados del chico se hicieron mas pequeños.- Estoy seguro que te divertirás al máximo.  
  
- Gracias.- Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Tengo que irme.. Nos vemos luego.- dijo Gaspar agitando la mano.  
  
- Hasta pronto.- Se despidió Hermione.  
  
La chica se quedo sumergida en un silencio absoluto recordando momentos antes la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras su mente trataba de descifrar lo que encerraban aquellos grises ojos.  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo querida?.- Pregunto la enfermera entrando a la sala e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
- No, gracias.- contesto nerviosa.  
  
- Me parece que le preocupaste mucho al Sr. Malfoy.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras cargaba unas bandejas.  
  
- ¿Yo?¿ preocuparle?.- El corazón de ella se agito aun mas..- No lo creo.  
  
- Lo pude notar en cuanto llego.- La señora suspiro.- En vez de ser Sarah quien trajo la crema para tu herida fue él mismo.  
  
- Eso no puede ser...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Simplemente es... imposible.  
  
- Desde el tiempo que lleva aquí el Sr. Malfoy lo he conocido como una persona caballerosa a pesar de esa seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizan, sin embargo no lo había visto nunca preocuparse por alguien como lo hizo con usted.  
  
La chica bajo la mirada y observo que ya había desaparecido completamente la herida.  
  
- Errr... Malfoy.. ¿cómo es en el Campamento?.- pregunto distraídamente.  
  
- Es muy serio, formal y demasiado hermético con sus asuntos.- La regordeta señora coloco una mano en su cintura.- Pero a las chicas eso les arrebata, dicen que tanto misterio que le rodea lo hace ser muy interesante.  
  
Hermione frunció el cejo.  
  
- ¿El es quien hace esta crema?.- pregunto.  
  
- El es quien hace casi todas las pociones que usamos...- La enferma cogió unas vendas de una mesa.- tiene una habilidad muy especial para prepararlas.  
  
La chica sonrió débilmente.- Siempre supe eso.  
  
- Por cierto, escuche que ustedes ya se conocían desde la escuela.- La enferma la miro con interés.  
  
- Si.. eso es cierto.. – Hermione bajo lentamente de la camilla.- aunque nunca nos hablamos solo que para... decir unas cuantas cosas.- La chica apretó los labios.  
  
- Creo que tu tobillo esta bastante bien.- dijo la enfermera mirando donde había estado la herida.- De verdad que esa crema es efectiva.  
  
- Será mejor que retorne a la oficina...- dijo la chica tímidamente mientras bajaba de la camilla.  
  
- Esta bien, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo con confianza.- La enfermera le guiño un ojo.  
  
- Gracias, Sra. Polanski.- Hermione sonrió abiertamente.  
  
Al salir de la enfermería Hermione respiro profundamente. Su viaje a Rumania se estaba convirtiendo en un circulo de incógnitas, empezando por la aparición de aquel ser gris de ojos rojos en su habitación 15 días atrás. Aun todavía estaba bajo la investigación de los hechos al igual que del significado de las palabras que le susurro esa noche.  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas entre estudiando la sicología de los dragones, una introducción a la gramática de draconis y la incesante búsqueda de lo que podía ser aquel ser amorfo que vio noches atrás. Prácticamente apenas tenia tiempo para escribir cartas, que por supuesto hacia muy a menudo puesto que sus padres se preocuparían por ella y ni que decir de sus dos amigos aurores.  
  
A veces dudaba un poco de lo que realmente le había pasado aquella noche. Los siguientes días no se le volvió a aparecer la figura y sino era porque resultaba ser demasiado desconfiada pensaría que ese día estaba demasiado agotada y que había imaginado cosas.  
  
Hermione detuvo sus pasos a unos metros del Fuerte donde encerraban a los dragones recién capturados, una sensación de agotamiento y ansiedad la cubrió repentinamente. La chica se llevo una mano cerca del corazón y respiro pausadamente tratando de recuperarse. Algo extraño le estaba pasando y no tenia que tardar mucho en averiguarlo.  
  
*-*-*-*-  
  
La residencia de los Rus Tomoyo era una excelente casa veraniega en las montañas. Una incesante fila de bosques daban la bienvenida a los invitados que llegaban por todos los medios. El cumpleaños numero 23 de Gaspar Yuki Rus Tomoyo era el motivo máximo de celebración para los padres de él.  
  
Habían llegado diversas personalidades del Ministerio de magia de Rumania y de Japón. Gaspar se encontraba a la entrada dándole la bienvenida a sus invitados.  
  
Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada en el cálido salón bajo las miradas de las mujeres jóvenes, cosa que hacia sentir incomodo al rubio. El traje gris oscuro y bordado negro resaltaba con mayor ahínco su palidez y sus ojos lucían aun mas grises pareciendo dos iceberg flotando en sus pupilas. La elegancia y aristocracia en él permanecían desde siempre y la seriedad con la que se mantenía coronaba una personalidad fría y misteriosa.  
  
- ¡Buenas Noches, Malfoy!.- Saludo el joven de ojos rasgados a Draco.  
  
- Buenas Noches, Rus.- dijo con una leve reverencia.  
  
- Mis padres.- dijo a Draco.- Él es mi Jefe el Sr. Malfoy.-dijo el chico a sus padres.  
  
- Un placer.- dijo Draco haciendo otra reverencia.  
  
- El placer es nuestro.- Contesto el Sr. Rus con otra reverencia.  
  
- Nos da gusto que Yuki trabaje con alguien como usted, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo la Sra. Rus con una amplia sonrisa.   
  
Draco sonrió tímidamente.  
  
- ¿Gusta usted un poco de vino?.- Pregunto el Sr. Rus.  
  
- Con gusto.- Contesto Draco.  
  
El Sr. Rus guió a Draco hacia el centro del salón donde fueron atendidos por un mesero. Draco tomo con su enguantada mano una copa de cristal e inicio una tranquila platica con el padre de Gaspar.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Hermione caminaba nerviosa a lado de Vladimir Sarbu quien con una sonrisa en los labios la observaba de reojo.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Hermione?.- pregunto el anciano mago.  
  
- En realidad no lo se...- La chica dio un profundo respiro.  
  
- ¿No acostumbras a ir a muchas fiestas?.- El hombre la miro suspicazmente.  
  
- No imagine que Gaspar proviniera de una familia importante.- dijo.- Habrán muchas personas y...  
  
Vladimir dio una pequeña carcajada.   
  
- Si te preocupa sentirte marginada por ser extranjera me parece que estas haciéndolo en vano porque aquí encontraras de diferentes países. Ya sabes que Gaspar es de familia Rumano-oriental.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo Hermione mirando las diversas esferas con velas dentro que iluminaban el paraje hacia los pocos escalones que daban a la puerta principal de la casa.  
  
- Solo trata de divertirte, desde que llegaste casi no has salido a ningún lugar de Rumania.- dijo el anciano ondeando su capa.  
  
Hermione dio un suspiro y asentó con la cabeza.  
  
Al entrar al salón, la chica sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo debido a los nervios. La cantidad de personas invitadas era inimaginable. Dentro, habían personas de todo tipo de razas aunque predominaba mas la oriental, Hermione supuso que eran parientes de Gaspar provenientes de Japón.  
  
Gaspar se encontraba dándole la Bienvenida a otras personas por lo que Hermione y Vladimir Sarbu hicieron su entrada en silencio. La chica repaso con la mirada la estancia esperando encontrar alguien conocido.  
  
Sus ojos miel se detuvieron en una persona de apariencia aristocrática, cuyos cabellos rubio platinado caían suavemente por la frente de su dueño, sus labios sonreían discretamente ante los comentarios de su acompañante y su mirada gris permanecía serena.  
  
Era la segunda vez que Hermione tenia ese panorama a sus anchas sin que el dueño de esos ojos la observaran. La chica se dio cuenta que Draco mantenía ese aire de elegancia que le caracterizaba en Hogwarts aunque de cierta forma el joven lucia diferente, con una nueva aura alrededor de él que lo transformaba en una nueva persona.   
  
Sin embargo, para Hermione era imposible, no podía ser que uno de las personas que había colaborado para Lord Voldemort pudiera transformarse. No importaba lo que dijera Albus Dumbledore al respecto, ella estaba segura que Malfoy le había ganado la buena voluntad al Director de Hogwarts.  
  
Draco comenzó a sentirse intranquilo mientras el Sr. Rus hablaba sobre el equipo de quidditch de Rumania. Sentía como si un enorme peso cayera sobre sus hombros, tenia la sensación de estar siendo observado y no era precisamente una mirada como cualquier otra, era una mirada de análisis total.  
  
Intento olvidar esa sensación dando un sorbo del vino de su copa pero era inútil porque se iba haciendo mas fuerte. Como un imán atraído por el polo opuesto Draco choco su mirada con la de Hermione haciendo palpitar rápidamente su corazón.  
  
*-*-*  
  
*-*-*  
  
*-*-*  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hola!. No se que les haya parecido este capitulo que en lo particular no creo que haya habido algo de accion por lo que podria considerarse como una descripcion de los pensamientos y sentimientos de los protagonistas.  
  
Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y aunque no puedo contestar por el momento una a una, les pongo en general la contestacion de algunos comentarios:  
  
1) Me asombra la observacion que hicieron algunas sobre si el dragon negro tiene algo que ver con Hermione y mi respuesta es que si tiene algo que ver... que obviamente en los capitulos proximos se ira descubriendo que conexion tienen estos personajes.  
  
2) Talvez en primera instancia puede que paresca absurdo la manera que se comporta Mirka y que talvez el motivo de que Draco la beso pronunciando a otra no es suficiente para que esta lo agreda tanto, pues dejenme decirles que el personaje de Mirka Krum lo estoy basando en la personalidad de una excompañera de la escuela. Cuando una persona es tan insegura y añadiendolo un grado de capricho o posesion puede llegar a comportarse de esa manera. Creanme, es una personalidad que si existe.  
  
3) Me alegro que no piensen que la personalidad de Draco sea de martir. Estoy tratando de reflejar a un hombre con un pasado criminal y que por la magia de un amor imposible este dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Yo tambien creo que si Draco se arrepentiera de todo lo que hizo, su personalidad seria nostalgica y fria. Espero que este dando la imagen acertada de este Draco.  
  
4) No se puede culpar del todo a Hermione por su comportamiento agresivo hacia el. Despues de todo ella carece de todo conocimiento de lo que verdaderamente paso esa noche que fue atacada por Lucius Malfoy. Los detalles sobre porque ella no se entero, porque Dumbledore no le dijo y todo lo demas se los aclarare en los siguientes capitulos.  
  
Ahora les tengo una nota, hice una pagina donde coloco imagenes concernientes a la historia de DRACONIS. El dragon que aparece en la entrada es precisamente el dragon negro que capturo Draco y que tiene mucho que ver en la historia.  
  
Aqui esta la direccion:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/draconis/draconis.htm  
  
===  
  
Un enorme saludo a todas desde Mexico  
  
J@ina 


	7. La amargura de los celos

CAPITULO 6  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba envuelto en una ola de emociones no solo porque Hermione Granger le estaba observando sino por lo hermosa que se veía.  
  
Hermione no solo era una chica inteligente sino poseedora de una belleza natural que con el paso de los años había tomado un viejo aire de rebeldía. Su figura se resaltaba con el largo y sedoso vestido verde oscuro de mangas caídas a los hombros. ¿Quién diría que Hermione poseía atributos sensuales y a la vez inocentes en su persona?.   
  
Su cabello, recogido por un discreto prendedor, se rebelaba un poco permitiendo que algunos minúsculos mechones se escapasen por entre las orejas y el cuello.   
  
Las manos de Hermione se frotaron nerviosamente en un afán por mostrarse mas segura de si misma. Draco, por su parte, estaba en un éxtasis total. El rubio aguantaba la respiración intentando hacer o decir algo. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar el aliento.  
  
La joven sintió que las mejillas le ardían y que los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la hipnotizaban como una serpiente a punto de cazar su presa. Con la piel erizada y los nervios al por mayor la chica desvió su mirada debido a la aparición al frente de una persona que se interpuso entre ella y el Slytherin.  
  
- Hola...Hermione.  
  
- Victor...- musito.  
  
La chica miro extrañada a Victor Krum, quien lucia espléndido. Su traje rojo oscuro con detalles dorados le daban un toque de elegancia y seriedad. Algunos mechones de cabello negro caían ligeramente sobre la frente del hombre quien no lograba quitar la mirada en Hermione.  
  
Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía y que estaba a punto de estallar como un volcán en erupción debido a los intensos celos. El joven cazador apretó su copa casi a punto de hacerla estallar en mil pedazos pero no lo hizo debido a que el Sr. Rus reclamo inmediatamente su atención.  
  
- Y bien, Sr. Malfoy, Gaspar me comento de unos problemas en el Fuerte de los Dragones pero que usted pudo resolver al final de todo.- El hombre de cabellos negros sonrió por debajo de su bigote.  
  
Draco lo volteo a mirar agradeciendo internamente que interrumpiera su cólera y soltó el aire reprimido.  
  
- No hubo problemas a decir verdad. El dragón solo quería hablar conmigo. – Draco dio el ultimo sorbo a su copa.- Esta misma tarde lo saque del Fuerte para hacerle una pruebas de comportamiento al aire libre.  
  
- ¿Lo único que pedía era estar al aire libre?.- Pregunto sorprendido.  
  
- Nada relevante.- dijo Draco asentando su copa vacía en la bandeja del mesero que pasaba.- Sin embargo asusto mucho a los demás porque comenzó a lanzar llamaradas de fuego y a golpear con la cola el suelo.  
  
- Gaspar me dijo que en cuanto le vio el Dragón dejo de comportase como lo estaba haciendo.- dijo el hombre admirado.  
  
- Solo intentaba llamar la atención, era todo.- dijo Draco alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Aun así...- El hombre froto su barbilla.- Debe ser una gran fortuna dominar el draconis como lo hace.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado.- En parte si...  
  
El rubio volteo a mirar hacia Hermione quien seguía en compañía de Victor Krum, su rostro volvió a endurecerse por los celos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Victor sonreía amablemente a Hermione quien se encontraba sorprendida por la presencia del mago en Rumania.   
  
- Err.. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Rumania?.- pregunto la chica aparentando tranquilidad.  
  
- Esta misma tarde.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?.  
  
- Entiendo que estas muy ocupada... no contestaste mis dos ultimas cartas.- Le reprocho.  
  
- L-lo siento.. yo..- titubeo.  
  
- No te preocupes.- dijo el moreno.- Apenas llevas 15 días en Rumania y debe ser difícil para ti adaptarte.  
  
- Solo un poco.- dijo la chica con la mirada baja.  
  
- Estaba pensando en que podríamos salir en los próximos 4 días, estaré en Bucarest por unos asuntos en el Ministerio.- Victor intento acomodar un mechón del cabello de Hermione en su oreja izquierda pero se contuvo.  
  
- Pues...- la chica se sonrojo.  
  
- ¡Victor!. ¡Hermione!.- Interrumpió Gaspar Rus acercándose a ellos.- Me alegro que hayan venido.  
  
Hermione se mordió el labio agradeciendo interiormente a Gaspar por la intervención.  
  
- Gracias por la invitación Gaspar.- dijo Victor saludándolo de la mano.  
  
Gaspar sonrió a Victor y miro repentinamente a la Gryffindor.- ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo Hermione?.  
  
- Esta bien. Ya sano completamente.- dijo Hermione un poco tímida.  
  
Víctor la miro preocupado.- ¿Qué te sucedió?.  
  
- Fui mordida por una cría de dragón azul. – La chica se alzo de hombros.- No fue nada.  
  
- ¿Te atendieron debidamente?.- pregunto en el mismo tono.  
  
- Si.. no te preocupes.- La chica sonrió tratando de calmar al moreno.  
  
Gaspar los miro a ambos suspicazmente.- ¿Ustedes se conocen?.  
  
- Desde hace varios años.. si..- Víctor fue quien contesto.  
  
- Y... ¿Mirka?.- Los ojos rasgados del chico brillaron.  
  
- Debe estar con las hermanas Volsky.- sonrió Víctor.  
  
- Regreso luego.- Gaspar le dio una palmada en el hombro a Víctor.- Siéntanse cómodos.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Gaspar se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas de aspecto asiático dejándolos nuevamente solos.   
  
- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta.- dijo el chico.  
  
La chica lo miro fijamente.- Tendría que revisar mis actividades, ¿te parece si mejor te envió una lechuza para avisarte si puedo ir o no a Bucarest?.  
  
- Como tu quieras.- Los ojos de Victor brillaron.- ¿Te dije hace un momento que lucias preciosa?.  
  
Hermione sonrió tímidamente.- G-gracias Victor.  
  
- Hermione, Victor.- Vladimir Sarbu estaba al frente de ellos con una agradable sonrisa.  
  
- Sr. Sarbu. Que gusto verlo.- Saludo Victor con una inclinación.  
  
- ¿Puedes permitirme un rato a Hermione?.- Pregunto cortésmente el anciano.- Necesito que conozca a unas personas.  
  
- Por supuesto. Nos vemos después.- dijo Victor mirándola con una chispa en sus ojos negros.  
  
La chica sonrió a medias mientras tomaba del brazo al anciano mago.  
  
- No sabia que conocieras a Victor Krum.- dijo Vladimir una vez que se alejaron del chico de cabellos negros.  
  
- Lo conocí en Hogwarts cuando yo tenia 14 años.- contesto.- El participo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
- Cuando aun era jugador en el equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria.- El mago se acomodo sus lentes.- Era un joven muy talentoso para sus 18 años.  
  
- En efecto.- comento la chica.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu dirigió a Hermione hacia un grupo de personas de aspecto importante.  
  
- Amigos, quiero presentarles a la Señorita Hermione Granger.- Dijo Vladimir.  
  
- Mucho gusto.- Saludo un hombre de espesa barba blanca.- Yo soy Michael Farkell.  
  
- Que alegría que vengan personas del Ministerio de Inglaterra.- dijo una bruja alta y cabellera rubia.- Me llamo Catherine Inova.  
  
- Nos complace tenerla entre nosotros- dijo un mago de bigote negro que se hizo llamar Alexander Polov.  
  
Hermione saludo a todos con un 'Gracias', 'Mucho gusto' y sonrisas.  
  
- ¿Cómo le va con las clases de Draconis?.- Pregunto el Sr. Polov.  
  
- Por el momento estoy estudiando sobre dragones.- dijo Hermione.- Creo que es mejor conocer un poco de estas criaturas antes de aprender la lengua.  
  
- Ha aprendido muy rápido sobre dragones. Al paso que va dominara muy rápido el tema- Intervino Vladimir Sarbu.- Además el Sr. Malfoy es quien estará asesorándola en la lengua Draconis.  
  
- Estas en buenas manos.- dijo la bruja llamada Catherine.- El Sr. Malfoy habla perfectamente Draconis.  
  
- Al igual que Vladimir, por supuesto.- Intervino el mago de barba blanca.- Pero es mejor que te asesore alguien como el joven Malfoy, ya que él trabaja directamente con dragones.  
  
Hermione intento sonreír pero solo hizo una mueca fingida. Un vals comenzó a hacerse escuchar por toda la sala. Magos y Brujas se colocaron en parejas para bailar.  
  
- No podía faltar el Vals Rumano.- dijo Alexander Polov.  
  
- Es una baile tradicional en nuestras fiestas.- dijo la bruja a Hermione.  
  
- Ahora que me doy cuenta...no he visto a Draco Malfoy por aquí cerca.- dijo Vladimir mirando entre la multitud.  
  
- Hace un momento le vi platicando con el padre de Gaspar.- dijo el hombre de blanca barba.  
  
- Hermione, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de localizarlo?.- Pregunto cordialmente el Sr. Sarbu.  
  
La chica soltó el aire resignadamente.  
  
- Claro, regreso en un instante. Con Permiso.  
  
Hermione dejo a los magos y comenzó a caminar entre los diversos invitados tratando de localizar al Slytherin pero no se notaba que estuviese en la sala.  
  
Con paso distraído la chica salió hacia una terraza de la casa que a su vez llevaba hacia los jardines principales. Hermione se asombro por la cantidad de rosas blancas que crecían en aquella área.   
  
No eran rosas comunes, muchas de ellas brillaban como si fueran luciérnagas y expoliaban un olor a dulce de limón. Hermione bajo las escalinatas para internarse en el jardín que a su vez estaba cerca del bosque.  
  
Sintiéndose fuertemente atraída por su refulgir Hermione estiro la mano para tocar una de ellas pero un ruido entre los arbustos la sobresalto.  
  
Apoyado con un pie en un árbol y de brazos cruzados estaba Draco Malfoy iluminado débilmente por las rosas blancas. Su piel pálida se acentuaba al igual que sus ojos grises. El chico dibujo una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- ¿Te asustaste Granger?.- pregunto Draco sonriendo de lado.  
  
Hermione sonrió socarronamente.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me asuste?. No es la primera vez que te veo escondido entre los arbustos.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua.- No recuerdo haber hecho esto mismo en tu presencia...  
  
- En el Juego Mundial de Quidditch, en cuarto curso.- dijo ella.- Te escondías como un cobarde.  
  
- Mas bien, deseaba tener un amplio panorama de la diversión.- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.  
  
- Supongo que si...- Hermione lo miro burlonamente.- Tu padre era uno de los actores principales.  
  
- Mi padre siempre supo llamar la atención, ¿no crees?.- dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
- Me imagino que te habrás sentido orgulloso de él.- dijo burlonamente.- No en todas las familias de magos hay un mortifago... o mejor dicho dos.  
  
El chico se aparto del árbol y descruzo los brazos.- Estas temblando Granger.  
  
- Hace frío.- dijo la chica arrogantemente.  
  
Draco bajo un poco la mirada y camino hacia Hermione acercándose mas. Con un movimiento rápido se quito la capa y la dejo caer en los hombros de ella.  
  
Hermione dio un respingo al sentir el contacto de la suave capa en su cuerpo. Lo miro completamente confundida y nerviosa, su primera reacción fue quitarse inmediatamente la capa pero las pálidas manos del chico la tomaron de los hombros para detenerla.  
  
- Puedes resfriarte.- dijo a regañadientes.  
  
- Hay.. algo que no entiendo Malfoy.- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué te comportas como si tu y yo fuéramos diferentes a lo que somos?  
  
- Tu lo has dicho... porque somos diferentes.- dijo el chico retirando las manos de los hombros de Hermione.  
  
- Hay algo malvado en todo esto Malfoy.- dijo la chica en tono de molestia.  
  
- ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas las cosas como son?.- Replico.   
  
El chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella obligándola a retroceder. Hermione se detuvo al chocar contra un árbol. Draco la miro con aspecto cansado y apoyo ambas manos en el tronco encerrándola entre sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que tramas Granger?.- El chico soltó el aire.- ¿Acaso pretendes que yo me olvide de la vida que tengo y retorne a la anterior?.  
  
- No creo que hayas olvidado por completo como ser un mortifago Malfoy.- Hermione coloco sus manos en los brazos de él tratando de empujarlo pero el chico era mas fuerte que ella y no cedió.  
  
- Definitivamente mis conocimientos aun están en mi cerebro.- Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió fríamente.- pero hace tiempo que no le aplico un crucio a nadie.  
  
Hermione lo miro rabiosa, el Slytherin retrocedió y cruzo los brazos.  
  
- Han pasado cinco años Granger, las cosas ya no son las mismas de antes...  
  
- ¿Crees acaso que me importa que eres ahora?.- Hermione se quito bruscamente la capa y la lanzo al suelo.- Para mi solo eres un sucio mortifago, un criminal, una serpiente venenosa que intenta cambiar de piel pero sigue siendo la misma.  
  
Draco apretó los labios y la observo detenidamente, sus ojos recorrieron desde el mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente hasta sus blancos y tersos hombros.  
  
- Hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy importante que lo sepas. Yo...  
  
- ¿Estas bien Hermione?.- dijo una voz a un lado de ellos interrumpiendo el dialogo de Draco.  
  
Victor Krum apareció tan silenciosamente que ni Draco ni Hermione se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. La chica dio un respingo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- El moreno se acerco a Hermione y se coloco al frente de ella.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto y miro a Victor fijamente, sus ojos grises brillaron con un ligero matiz de odio.  
  
- No intervengas en lo que no te incumbe Krum.- dijo el chico con recelo.  
  
- Si estas molestando a Hermione entonces me incumbe.- dijo Victor despectivo.  
  
- Malfoy...- Interrumpió Hermione saliendo al frente.- El Sr. Sarbu quiere verte...  
  
Draco no parecía escuchar las palabras de Hermione sino que permanecía en una lucha de miradas con Krum. El rubio apretó los puños con impotencia y se dio la vuelta dejándolos solos. Hermione respiro aliviada.  
  
- ¿Qué hacías a solas y casi a oscuras con ese individuo?.- Pregunto molesto una vez que Draco se perdió de vista.  
  
Hermione lo miro aturdida.- Solo hablábamos.  
  
- Me parecía que platicaban muy amigablemente.-dijo Victor en un tono de enfado.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?.- Hermione frunció el cejo.- Estamos hablando de Mal-foy. ¿Qué platicaba amigable puedo tener con él?.  
  
- No me gusta que tengas que trabajar con él.  
  
- ¡Basta Krum!.- dijo exasperada.- Se cuidarme sola, no necesito que intervengas a mi favor.  
  
- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de ser tan independiente?. ¿Por una vez en tu vida porque no dejas que los demás hagan algo por ti?.  
  
La chica lo miro duramente.- Porque en estos momentos no necesito a alguien que presione sobre lo que debo o no de hacer. Yo únicamente vine a trabajar no a tener otros problemas.  
  
Victor sonrió amargamente.- ¿Estas diciéndome que el que yo me preocupes por ti es un problema?.  
  
- No pienso seguir hablando de esto que ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.- dijo la chica.- Olvídalo.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta dejando a Victor en los jardines. Victor tomo el camino contrario y se encamino hacia otra terraza de la casa. Una figura se acerco a él.  
  
- ¿Aburriéndote Victor ?.- dijo una voz maliciosa.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?.¿A todo mundo se le antojo venir a los rosales?- dijo Victor en tono irónico.  
  
- Es mas difícil de lo que creías, ¿no es cierto?.- La chica se coloco a un lado de su hermano.- No puedes recuperar a Hermione tan rápido como creíste.  
  
- No pudo haberme olvidado tan fácil. Lo que nos separo fueron esos sueños absurdos sobre trabajar en sus organizaciones y leyes no fue por falta de amor.   
  
- Talvez a ella si se le acabo el amor...- Mirka enrollo en un dedo un mechón de su cabello.- Los ingleses son tan difíciles de cazar.  
  
- ¿Lo dices por Malfoy?.- dijo Victor en tono aburrido.  
  
- Si.- Mirka suspiro.- ¿qué pudo haberle hecho esa chica de la que esta enamorado que no logra olvidarla?. ¿Por qué mis besos no pudieron borrarla de su memoria?.  
  
- No imagino a Malfoy enamorado de nadie.- dijo Victor sarcásticamente.- No entiendo porque sigues pretendiendo en llamar su atención.  
  
- Porque lo amo.  
  
- Esta encaprichada, Mirka.- dijo Victor mirando fijamente a su hermana.- Eso no es amor, es solo que estas resentida porque Malfoy nunca pudo amarte. ¿Por qué no le permites a Gaspar Rus que te pretenda?.  
  
- ¿Gaspar?.- La chica agito la manos en señal de negación.- Es un buen chico pero él no me interesa.  
  
- Te interesa mas un hombre que no puede amarte y que además te ves en la necesidad de acosarlo cada vez que puedes.- Krum apretó los dientes.- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como insistes en hablar con él aunque sea únicamente para pelear?.  
  
- Se que él podría amarme.. solo tengo que esforzarme un poco. Además, creo que tu tampoco estas en muy buena posición para decirme que me olvide de Malfoy cuando tu estas haciendo exactamente lo mismo intentando conquistar a Hermione.  
  
- Pero mi caso es distinto, Hermione y yo tuvimos una relación en algún tiempo.  
  
- Una relación a distancia que consistía en cartas, platicas en la chimenea y alguna que otra aparición.- Mirka sonrió.- ¿Realmente estas seguro que ella te amo en ese tiempo?.  
  
- Lo hizo... y lo volverá a hacer.- dijo firmemente.  
  
Mirka suspiro exageradamente y le dio un palmo en un hombro.- Espero que tengas éxito antes de que alguien del campamento, que la ve mas seguido, pueda ganarte.  
  
Victor apretó la mandíbula dibujando una mueca de disgusto y amargura.- Eso no lo voy a permitir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco temblaba de ira, en esos momentos hubiera podido despedazar a Victor Krum. ¿Quién se creía que era para interponerse entre Hermione y él?. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo iba a intimidar solo por ser el entrenadorcillo del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria?.  
  
El rubio no se dirigió a la fiesta sino que se perdió entre los rosales que abarcaban una gran parte del área alrededor de la casa.  
  
Estaba experimentando un sentimiento que hacia tiempo no aparecía en su interior. Tenia ganas de hacer daño a alguien o algo, no importaba, siempre y cuando pudiese sentir dolor. Arranco una delicada rosa y la miro fijamente, sus labios comenzaron a murmuras palabras,... maldiciones que tenían cinco años de no surgir de su corazón.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron de odio y la rosa comenzó a secarse mientras una hilera de humo verde salía de su interior. El chico sonrió con amargura y dejo caer la rosa seca al suelo. No, no había disminuido esa sensación, aun quería continuar haciendo daño...Draco apretó fuertemente los puños y se abalanzo hacia un árbol que le pego varias veces con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió un ardor en los nudillos.  
  
Draco bajo la cabeza y apoyo las manos en el tronco del árbol. Se sentía impotente, desvalido, sin ninguna fuerza para regresar a la fiesta y fingir a todos que se encontraba bien. Todo era tan difícil, tan extraño... ¿por qué demonios tuvo que intervenir Krum justo cuando él se había armado de valor para contarle sobre sus sentimientos a Hermione?.  
  
El chico respiro profundamente. Ya era demasiado, no soportaba mas esa sensación de miedo a perder a Hermione nuevamente. Estaba desesperado por tenerla, por sonreírle, por sentir un poco de cariño por parte de ella sin que le recriminase su pasado.   
  
Un maldito pasado que lo perseguía, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos le recordaba quien era y que había hecho. Los gritos de sus victimas le palpitaban en la sien, las risas de los mortifagos al terminar con alguna masacre le recordaban su origen, sus raíces. Su destino al nacer siendo un Malfoy. ¿Qué caso había tenido huir tan lejos si aun seguía teniendo todos aquellos recuerdos?.   
  
Draco comenzó a caminar por los rosales, no se sentía con animo de regresar a ninguna fiesta, lo único que deseaba era pensar.  
  
- ¡Demonios!. Mi capa.- dijo Draco recordando que se había quedado en el suelo donde había estado con Hermione. Suponiendo que ellos dos ya no se encontraban se dio la vuelta para regresar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione camino distraídamente desviándose de la fiesta. ¿Por qué las cosas con Victor Krum tenían que complicarse tanto?. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Draco Malfoy?. ¿Qué era lo que había intentado decirle cuando Victor lo interrumpió?.  
  
Habían tantas cosas nuevas y extrañas en Malfoy. Aunque aun podía cohibir a alguien con su sola presencia tan fría, tan misteriosa y arrogante. El aura de la oscuridad no le abandonaba completamente, lo había visto en su rostro cuando miraba a Victor Krum.  
  
Sin embargo, también podía percibir una melancolía reflejada en sus ojos que siempre intentaba ocultar bajo esa personalidad tan callada y solitaria. Talvez Dumbledore tenia razón cuando le dijo que Draco Malfoy había dado un giro a su vida, talvez era el momento de no poner en duda la capacidad de su antiguo director.  
  
¿Qué habría visto Dumbledore en él que nadie mas percibió?.¿Por qué Malfoy insistía en que las cosas habían cambiado, en que el ya no era el mismo?.  
  
Su avidez por saber que había detrás de todo le dictaba que tenia que investigar cual fue la razón por la que había cambiado Draco Malfoy. Podría pensar en que el era inocente pero tanta maldad no podía haberse desintegrado por si solo, habría tenido alguna razón muy poderosa para traicionar a los suyos... ¿pero que?.  
  
¿No seria fácil enviarle una carta a Dumbledore preguntándole por lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio durante el juicio de Malfoy?. Todas las sesiones del Ministerio habían sido bajo estricta privacidad. Solo dejaron entrar a Harry, los Weasley y ella el día que declaraban su culpabilidad o inocencia.  
  
Pero ¿qué explicación le daría a Dumbledore?. ¡Eso había sucedido cinco años atrás!. ¿Por qué debería de interesarle?.  
  
La chica soltó un triste suspiro y se abrazo a si misma tratando de entrar en calor su brazos que estaban erizados por la frialdad de la noche.  
  
Se dio cuenta que había caminado distraídamente hacia el lago de la casa. Había un puente que le cruzaba de lado a lado y se veía realmente hermoso bajo la luz de la luna. Sin embargo ya se había ausentado mucho y talvez lo mejor era regresar a la fiesta.  
  
La chica dio la vuelta de regreso pero una capa de intenso frío la cubrió por completo haciéndola temblar. Una mezcla de susurros y sonidos la rodearon.  
  
- Otra vez no...- musito Hermione.  
  
Una voz ronca que hablaba en lengua extraña comenzó a escucharse cerca del puente. Hermione saco su varita debajo del vestido y la tomo con firmeza. Nuevamente estaba escuchando aquella voz que había aparecido en su habitación en su segundo día en Rumania.  
  
- "gekommen zu mir ".- dijo la voz esta vez mas fuerte.  
  
Esa voz surgía del lago, seguramente debía de estar ahí. ¿Pero que podría ser?. Hermione se apresuro a llegar al pie del puente y una fuerza invisible la hizo detenerse en la orilla del lago.   
  
- "gekommen zu mir ".- Susurraron de nuevo.- "betrachten Sie mich".  
  
La chica miraba a todos lados pero no lograba ver nada, un ligero presentimiento le hizo bajar la mirada hacia el agua. Lo único que pudo ver fue su propio reflejo.  
  
Hermione miro atentamente a su imagen y noto que el agua se movía. La chica se acerco lentamente al agua mientras apuntaba con su varita.  
  
El reflejo de Hermione le guiño un ojo y sonrió abiertamente. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y retrocedió pero de las aguas surgió una replica de ella con los ojos intensamente rojos.  
  
Hermione lanzo un hechizo que le traspaso cual fantasma. La replica de ella la tomo de las muñecas y la jalo hacia el agua. La varita cayo en la orilla y la chica fue desplazada hacia las aguas semicongeladas del lago.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola a todas!!. Por fin el capitulo 6. Quiero decir que en el capitulo anterior recibi demasiados reviews y los agradesco de todo corazon. Yo se que hay muchas personas que tambien leen el fic pero no han podido o no pueden dejar un review, de igual forma aunque no se que opinen y quienes sean se los quiero agradecer.  
  
Tambien se que hay muchas dudas con respecto a lo que le esta pasando a Hermione y pues... habra que esperar unos capis mas para saber que es lo que realmente ve ella o escucha.  
  
Hace unos dias estaba viendo un CD de una revista de openings y endigs de Animes (soy fan del anime y manga) e hice un descubrimiento de un grupo de 3 chicas Koreanas que forman el grupo S.E.S. (siglas hechas por las letras de sus nombres) y escuche una cancion de la que me quede encantada, ademas por la letra (en ingles) va de acuerdo con este fic.  
  
Les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion, sobre todo si les gusta el JPop o KPop. Me di la tarea de subirla en un sitio para que puedan escucharla. La direccion es:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/S.E.S.-Dreams_come_true.zip  
  
La cancion esta en Koreano, pero tambien la cantan en ingles (a mi me gusta mas como la cantan en koreano que en ingles).  
  
La letra en Koreano y en ingles (pongo las dos al mismo tiempo) es la siguiente:  
  
==  
  
Nega uo na nundero chashi ninnun mosupu kudero  
  
Ijekko! sumuge watton pimiruru nege motou marago shipo BABY  
  
FUNNY HOW ALL DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya  
  
Akkyo watton chagun sarando  
  
FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU noe gyode kuryojiru  
  
Kumugyoru gatoun nae miredo  
  
Here I am, wishing to be by myself for a change. (ha-)  
  
Till now you talk to me, but I've been keeping secrets from you. (baby)  
  
Funny how all dreams come true.  
  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.  
  
Funny how I feel for you.  
  
You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future.  
  
Choumu nukkimu kudero charittetto nukkimu kudero  
  
Soroga yakusokke tongotcho romu katoun sengaku nakko issotchi BABY  
  
FUNNY HOW ALL DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya  
  
Akkyo waton chagun sarando  
  
FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU no hanaman saran e  
  
COME ON LOVER onjena touri hamuke nega innun na hen bokkaruke yo  
  
Toisan surupun norenun toutchi anurukoe yo nemamuru arugetchi yo  
  
(woo-)  
  
I'm starting to feel you're feelings getting tighter around me. (ha-)  
  
We both share the same promises as we wait for others. (baby)  
  
Funny how all dreams come true.  
  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.  
  
Funny how I feel for you.  
  
Because I'm loving you by myself.  
  
Come on lover, when will we be together?  
  
When I'm with you I'm happy, so just listen to my song and I won't need  
  
anything more.  
  
Will you understand my heart?  
  
(Scat rap)  
  
(scat rap)  
  
DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya akkyo watton chagun sarando  
  
FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU noe gyode kuryojiru kumugyoru gatoun nae  
  
miredo  
  
Dreams come true.  
  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.  
  
Funny how I feel for you.  
  
You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future.  
  
==  
  
Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y que puedan bajar la cancion. Saludos!!!!  
  
J@ina 


	8. Escalofrios

CAPITULO 7  
  
Hermione estaba desesperada, la mitad de su cuerpo lo tenia inmerso en el agua mientras que su replica la sumergía por la cabeza una y otra vez. Intentaba golpear a la otra Hermione pero sus manos la traspasaban como un fantasma. No podía entender como 'algo' que no tenia un cuerpo pudiese tocarla cuando ella ni siquiera podía hacerlo.  
  
Los pulmones de Hermione estaban a punto de explotar, el oxigeno estaba haciéndose ausente con el paso de los minutos. Cada vez que entraba y salía del agua sentía que sus fuerzas lentamente le abandonaban. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente torpes y un zumbido empezó a resonar en sus oídos.  
  
El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a flotar inconsciente cerca de la orilla mientras el ente se transformo en un ser amorfo, sus ojos rojos brillaron llenos de maldad. Justo cuando la iba a tomarla de los brazos para llevarla consigo un lazo de luz dorada amarro de la cintura a Hermione y la saco inmediatamente del agua sin que el ente pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.  
  
Hermione cayo con tanta fuerza entre los brazos de Draco que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El chico la tomo de la cintura con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano apuntaba con su varita a la orilla del lago.  
  
El lago solo estaba iluminado débilmente por la luz de la luna, Draco no podía ver casi nada pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta que fuera lo que fuera lo que había atacado a Hermione se había ido. Sin embargo el chico lanzo de su varita varias ondas de luces que iluminaron gran parte de los alrededores y con mirada desconfiada observo a todos lados esperando la aparición de algo.  
  
- "bergwerk".- susurraron cerca.  
  
Draco frunció el cejo con un toque de sorpresa y confusión. El chico aguzo su vista vigilando a su alrededor.   
  
- No puede ser...- musito Draco confundido.- Es... ¿draconis?.  
  
Después de varios minutos, el rubio bajo su varita al cerciorarse que no había ninguna presencia mas que la de ellos dos.  
  
Como un muñeco de trapo, Hermione yacía inconsciente entre los brazos del Slytherin quien la miraba con angustia. Tomo su muñeca y para su espanto no percibió pulso alguno. Draco la apunto con su varita en el pecho sin soltarla.  
  
- Aqua vomis corpus.- murmuro.  
  
Hermione se movió convulsivamente entre los brazos de Draco y comenzó a escupir todo el agua que se había tragado. Entro en un estado de desesperación al querer respirar y toser al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Vamos, tranquila...- le murmuro Draco en el oído.- Ya ha pasado todo...  
  
Hermione entreabrió los ojos y su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas pausada. La chica solo logro mover un brazo alrededor del cuello del Slytherin cuando esta volvió a quedar inconsciente. Draco coloco una mano en su mejilla, la chica estaba fría y pálida. Su ropas estaban totalmente mojadas y por la frialdad de la noche cabía la posibilidad de que ella contrajera alguna enfermedad.  
  
Draco se levanto junto con Hermione con agilidad, la chica no le representaba demasiado peso encima. Hermione era mucho mas baja que él y su cuerpo mas delgado. Con paso apresurado se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de los Rus-Tomoyo. Al llegar el Slytherin camino hacia un grupo de carrozas.  
  
- ¿Algo le ha pasado a la Señorita?.- Pregunto un hombre de uniforme, quien era parte de la servidumbre de los Rus Tomoyo.  
  
- Ha sufrido un accidente y se ha desmayado.- dijo Draco serio.- Avísele al Sr. Sarbu que la Srita. Granger será atendida en mi casa.  
  
- Por supuesto, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo el hombre.- ¿Tomara usted alguna carroza?.  
  
- No.- Draco acerco una mano a su muñeca por debajo del cuerpo de la chica.- Es mas rápido un transportador hasta mi casa.  
  
El hombre se hizo hacia atrás y Draco desapareció junto con Hermione.  
  
Aparecieron en una habitación amplia llena de libros que se encontraba semi iluminada por unas cuantas candilejas. El chico se acerco a la puerta principal y sin tocarla esta se abrió. Salieron por un pasillo ancho y solo basto que Draco murmura unas palabras para que a medida que fueran avanzando se fueran encendiendo las antorchas iluminando el camino.  
  
Salió hacia otra habitación, que bien podía ser un salón de baile. El muchacho nuevamente abrió las puertas y estas condujeron a una escalera de madera y mármol. Subió apresuradamente mas una figura en lo alto de la escalera lo esperaba.  
  
- Señor Malfoy... ¿qué ha pasado?.- dijo una voz confundida. Era una mujer que no tendría mas de cincuenta años, su cuerpo corpulento junto con sus facciones toscas la hacían parecer una persona de muy mal genio.  
  
- La señorita sufrió un accidente.- contesto con seriedad.- Se quedara en la habitación principal mientras recupera el sentido.  
  
- La noto muy pálida.- dijo la señora mirando a Hermione fijamente.  
  
- Estuvo a punto de ahogarse.- Draco paso a un lado de la señora y esta lo siguió hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones.  
  
- Habrá que cambiarle inmediatamente de ropa antes de que enferme de una pulmonía.-dijo a regañadientes.  
  
- Tiene la temperatura muy baja así que habrá que hacerla entrar en calor rápido.- Añadió el Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue que se accidento?. ¿Acaso fue en casa de los Señores Rus?.  
  
- Algo la ataco.- El rubio la miro serio.- Pero por ahora es mas importante que ella este bien...  
  
Ante Draco se abrió una puerta de madera labrada con la imagen de un unicornio. Al entrar a la estancia el fuego de la chimenea se encendió y camino hacia una enorme cama de sabanas blancas dejando delicadamente a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Me permite Señor Malfoy?.- dijo la señora acercándose a la cama.  
  
Draco asentó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. El chico se frotaba las manos nerviosamente, lo que le había sucedido a Hermione no era algo que pudiera presumirse como normal. Desgraciadamente la oscuridad no le había ayudado para ver el atacante de la chica pero lo que mas le preocupaba era haber escuchado una palabra en draconis.  
  
- "bergwerk".- murmuro el chico.- Mia.  
  
El rubio se recargo en la pared con aire pensativo. ¿Como pudo ser posible escuchar una palabra en draconis si en la casa de Gaspar no hay dragones? Y si acaso era una persona ¿quien podria ser?. Las personas que hablan la lengua son muy pocas aunque talvez podia ser alguien que conoce unas cuantas palabras.  
  
Aun asi, alguien habia intentado ahogar a Hermione o por lo menos hacer que perdiera el sentido y la pregunta que oscilaba en el aire era ¿quien? y ¿para que?. Hermione aun no era conocida en los terrenos rumanos, la chica apenas tenia 15 dias de haber llegado de Inglaterra. ¿que enemigos podria tener en un pais extranjero?.  
  
Draco hizo su cabeza hacia atras dando un ligero golpe hueco en la pared. El rubio se llevo una mano a la frente y respiro profundamente. La puerta de la habitacion de Hermione se abrio.  
  
- Ahora ella estara mas comoda.- dijo la mujer.- Le he cambiado de ropa y calentado las sabanas.  
  
- ¿Aun no despierta?.- Pregunto Draco ansioso.  
  
- No y tampoco lo hara porque le he puesto un hechizo adormecedor.- dijo la mujer acariciando su varita.  
  
- Es mejor asi.- dijo Draco.- Se sentira mejor por la mañana.  
  
- La mujer dio un vistazo a Hermione y luego miro a Draco alzando una ceja.  
  
- Usted algunas veces me sorprende Señor Malfoy, nunca pense que usted permitiera la entrada de alguien mas a esta casa. Solo el Profesor Snape y el Sr. Sarbu lo han hecho.  
  
Draco miro a la mujer suspicaz.- Necesitaba ayuda Señora Balch, llevarla a un hospital hubiese sido contraproducente. Era necesario hacerla entrar en calor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
- Entiendo Señor Malfoy.- La mujer se golpeo ligeramente la frente con la punta de su varita.- Supongo que ella debe ser alguien importante ya que a todo esto ha olvidado cambiar sus ropas humedas, aumentando la posibilidad de que sea usted quien se enferme.  
  
El rubio sonrio de lado.  
  
- Ire a cambiarme Sra. Balch.- Draco se incorporo y camino unos cuantos pasos mas seguido de la mujer.  
  
- ¿Gusta usted que le prepare un poco de te?.- pregunto seria.  
  
- Me agradaria.- contesto.  
  
- En un momento estara en su habitacion.- Comento.  
  
Draco asento y se detuvo en una puerta de madera negra con un dragon labrado en el centro. La figura de la criatura sobrevolaba por unas montañas tipicas de la region. El chico entro y la chimenea se encendio por si sola.  
  
La habitacion de Draco era el doble de amplia que la de Hermione. La mayoria de los muebles eran de madera negra y marfil. Su cama estaba vestida con exquisitas sabanas verdes de seda y las paredes adornadas con tapices de dragones de diferentes razas.  
  
Un juego de sillones verdes descansaban junto a la chimenea permitiendole a su dueño sentarse junto al fuego cada vez que necesitaba pensar.  
  
El rubio fue deshaciendose de sus ropas humedas. El traje desaparecio al dejarlo sobre una canasta dentro del vestidor.   
  
La piel del Slytherin era extremadamente palida aunque no cabia la menor duda de que ahora era un hombre. Su cuerpo formaba marcadas lineas de musculos moldeados por el arduo trabajo como cazador. La unica parte oscura de su cuerpo era un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo, simbolo de su antigua participacion como mortifago.  
  
El joven Slytherin se vistio con una pijama de seda negra y se acerco a la chimenea. En una mesa se encontraba una humeante taza junto a la tetera, cuyo olor a menta se esparcia a su alrededor. El chico dio un sorbo a su te y con su varita hizo que un cuaderno de pasta negra volara hasta sus manos.  
  
En silencio tomo la pluma que estaba incrustada enel libro y la remojo en un botecito de tinta que se encontraba en la mesa del té.   
  
La pluma parecia moverse por si sola debido a la agilidad con la que escribia Draco, su caligrafia impecable revelaba la personalidad de una persona ordenada y seria, a la vez llena de un profundo hermetismo hacia los demas.  
  
Termino de escribir unas cuantas lineas y hundio sus dedos entre las hojas del cuaderno, sacando un viejo recorte de periodico. ¿Porque era tan dificil acercarse a Hermione?. ¿Porque simplemente ella no podia comprender que a veces las personas se ven obligadas a no ser las mismas?. ¿Acaso tendria alguna vez la oportunidad de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella?.   
  
Un momento antes de que Victor Krum llegara estuvo casi a punto de decirle que desde Hogwarts él sentia algo por ella y que eso explicaba el porque se comportaba de una manera extraña. Talvez si lo hubiese dicho, Hermione hubiera reaccionado explosivamente, alegando que ahora el estaba burlandose de ella.... pero es que no era nada facil decirlo sabiendo que sus palabras podrian definir su futura relacion con Hermione: siendo enemigos o amigos. ¿Porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado?.¿Cuando llegaria el dia en que pudiese decir todo?. ¿y que pasaria si finalmente ella jamas iba a confiar en el ?  
  
No era nada facil para él mostrarse como era ante ella. Era terriblemente confuso ser amable cuando él era conocido por su seriedad y hermetismo. Ademas cuando a su alrededor circulaban una serie de rumores.  
  
¿Podria ser verdad que él era el unico heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y que provenia de uno de los linajes de Magos mas importantes de Inglaterra?. ¿Quien desmentia el rumor de que él habia trabajado para el Señor Oscuro?. ¿Habria alguna manera de ganar el corazon de hielo de aquel rubio de ojos grises?.  
  
Cierto o falso, nadie podia asegurarlo y esa misma actitud de impenetrable lo hacia verse atractivo a la vista de las mujeres pero ninguna cosechaba exito. Nadie de ellas habia logrado hacer olvidar a Draco los embriagantes recuerdos de una chica de cabellos enmarañados y ojos color miel.  
  
Nadie podia tener el mismo nivel de inteligencia y caracter que la joven Gryffindor...  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron con tristeza y despues de un melancolico suspiro guardo nuevamente el recorte de Hermione en un compartimiento del mismo.  
  
El Diario guardaba los mas intimos secretos del Slytherin: sus pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos. Contenia aproximadamente informacion de ocho años de su vida y si el cuaderno se mantenia pequeño era por un sencillo hechizo para hacerlo mas liviano.   
  
Draco continuo escribiendo mientras recordaba cada detalle de lo que habia pasado durante el dia. Al terminar de escribir, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la habitacion de Hermione. El chico entro en silencio como si temiera despertarla aunque sabia que ella estaba bajo un hechizo para no hacerlo hasta la mañana.  
  
Se paro a un lado de la cama donde ella reposaba tranquilamente y la observo detenidamente. Se dio cuenta de que su respiracion era mas pausada, sus mejillas habian regresado a su color rosa natural al igual que sus labios, su cabello se encontraba esparcido por toda la almohada y que sus suaves y delicadas manos reposaban una cerca de la otra encima de su estomago.  
  
El chico la miro con devocion como si fuese alguien de origen divino. Su corazon se encogio al pensar en lo que habria pasado con ella si él no hubiera estado cerca del lago. No podria soportar saber que algo grave le hubiese pasado y agradecia haber estado en el lugar y segundo correcto.  
  
Draco se acerco aun mas y con cierta vacilacion se sento al borde de la cama. Con ambas manos tomo una de Hermione, sintiendo como se estremecia por el fino contacto. Apreto la mano ligeramente y la acaricio entre sus manos haciendo que su corazon se acelerara a millones de latidos por segundos.   
  
Aunque hasta hace un momento la habia tenido entre sus brazos no era lo mismo a estar con ella en un ambiente mas relajado, donde podia tener el tiempo suficiente para contemplarla.  
  
Draco acerco la mano de Hermione a una mejilla de él. El tibio contacto hizo que en sus labios naciera una melancolica sonrisa. El chico beso la mano de Hermione tiernamente mientras la miraba fijo, tratando de grabar en su memoria todo lo que ella le hacia sentir estando cerca.  
  
Mientras mantenia la mano de la chica en su mejilla, Draco fue deslizando una mano hacia la mejilla de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que te paso?.-dijo quedamente el rubio.- ¿Que te ataco esta noche?.  
  
Draco trago saliva y solto el aire en un leve suspiro.  
  
- Si tu supieras todo lo que siento por ti pequeña... he vivido cinco años en soledad solamente pensado en la posibilidad de verte, de tenerte tan cerca de mi y....  
  
Draco guardo silencio. Era angustiante que Hermione no le estuviera dando una oportunidad para mostrarse a si mismo... al verdadero Draco. Aquel antiguo caracter indiferente, apatico e insensible habia sido su escudo contra el dolor o cualquier otro sentimiento que lo hiciese rebajarse.   
  
Viendola asi, le hizo recordar el primer momento en que pudo verla directamente a los ojos y darse cuenta de la persona que era. Por primera vez no habia mirado a la impura sino a una joven adolescente de 17 años apasionada por la vida y los libros.  
  
Su caracter firme y decidido fue embrujandole lentamente. Hermione dejo de ser la muchacha debil de los primeros años escolares dando paso a una mujer dispuesta a conseguir lo que se proponia.  
  
Hermione reunia todos los requisitos de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts, era valiente, inteligente, decidida y noble. La chica habia sufrido tremendos cambios importantes en los cuales él no habia pasado por desapercibido.  
  
Durante Hogwarts, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo observandola en la biblioteca o en el patio de la escuela mientras ella probaba sus hechizos. Hermione era mas atractiva que las chicas de Slytherin, puesto que carecia de platicas insulsas y superficiales. Ademas que intelectualmente congeniaba mucho con él. Talvez si todo hubiera sido diferente, él se hubiese atrevido acercarsele durante la escuela pero desgraciadamente no solo era un Slytherin sino tambien un Malfoy.  
  
A los 17 años él se habia convertido en mortifago teniendo como funcion ser espia en el Colegio. Su pasatiempo era observar a Dumbledore, Potter y cualquiera que tuviera que ver con el ministerio de magia aunque siempre bajo la mirada desconfiada de Severus Snape.  
  
Pero ahora todo habia cambiado, él era un hombre distinto. Deseaba despertarla y decirle todo en ese mismo instante, tal y como estuvo a punto de decirle en el jardin... aunque despues de escribir en su diario habia pensado que lo mejor seria continuar demostrandole a Hermione los verdaderos sentimientos que se almacenaban en su corazon. Talvez llegaria el dia en que ella pudiera comprender por todo lo que él habia pasado.  
  
Una ola de nerviosismo lo sacudio de pies a cabeza al mirar detenidamente los labios de Hermione. Deseaba tanto poder probar nuevamente su sabor, vivir un momento de gloria y felicidad aunque no fuese correspondido. Draco la miro unos instantes y, con los ojos entrecerrados, fue inclinandose poco a poco para acercar sus finos labios a los de ella.   
  
Draco dio un respingo que casi lo hace saltar de la cama, la puerta se abrio de par en par dejando pasar a un hombre alto de espesa barba interrumpiendo el momento en que la iba a besar.  
  
- ¿S-sr. Sarbu?.- Draco solto la mano de Hermione con una mezcla de verguenza y sorpresa. La palidez del rubio se esfumo por la aparicion de un tenue color rosado en las mejillas. El anciano alzo una ceja.  
  
- ¿Todo sigue bien?.-Pregunto el hombre.  
  
- B-bien.. señor.- Draco se levanto de la cama tratando de recuperar su compostura.- Veo que recibio usted mi aviso.  
  
- Siento mucho no haber venido antes pero me cerciore por la chimenea con la Sra. Balch de que Hermione estaba bien. ¿que fue lo que paso?.  
  
- Estuvo casi a punto de ahogarse.- dijo Draco serio y recuperando su habitual compostura.- Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pudo haber sido, sin embargo me asombro haber escuchado una palabra en draconis cuando la desaparte de una sombra que intentaba llevarsela.  
  
El mago lo miro confundido.  
  
- ¿Draconis?.  
  
- „Bergwerk".-dijo el rubio en draconis.- Que significa Mia, al parecer la persona o lo que sea que la ataco estaba reclamando su poder a ella.  
  
- Eso es imposible.- dijo.- Solo habemos unos pocos que hablamos draconis.  
  
- Lo mismo pense...- Draco se acerco a la chimenea y apoyo un brazo en ella.- Habra que investigar muy a fondo todo esto.  
  
- Por lo menos ella se encuentra bien...- dijo Vladimir.-.. gracias a ti  
  
Draco guardo silencio y desvio su mirada al fuego. Vladimir se acerco a Draco.  
  
- Siento mucho haber interrumpido algo 'importante' justo cuando llegue.- Agrego Sarbu palmeandolo por la espalda.- ¿Has pensado en como le vas a decir la verdad?.  
  
Draco levanto la mirada confundido.  
  
- No entiendo... ¿A-a que se refiere?.  
  
- A lo que sientes desde hace tiempo... por ella.- dijo Vladimir haciendo una seña con los ojos hacia Hermione.  
  
Draco fruncio el cejo.- ¿Usted como...?  
  
- ¿Como es que lo se?.- El mago sonrio debilmente.- Recuerda que Severus Snape es un viejo amigo. Cuando llegaste a Rumania eras un joven muy debil e inseguro, Severus temia por tu salud y para ayudar a comprender el momento por el cual estabas pasando me conto todo lo que te sucedio en Inglaterra.  
  
Draco trago saliva.- ¿Usted supo que yo..?  
  
- Si.- El anciano se acomodo los lentes.- Pero lo que sea que hayas hecho esta en el pasado y ahora tienes un futuro brillante por delante.  
  
El Slytherin desvio su mirada nuevamente al fuego.  
  
- Yo supe desde un principio quien era Hermione Granger para ti.- dijo Vladimir.- Y se con cuanta firmeza la amas a pesar de los años que han transcurrido.- Continuo diciendo.  
  
Draco miro a Hermione y sus labios reflejaron una mueca de amargura.  
  
- ¿Porque te es tan dificil exteriorizar tus sentimientos?.- pregunto.  
  
Draco lo volteo a mirar inexpresivamente.- Me he esforzado desde mi niñez para no demostrar nunca lo que siento o pienso, fuera lo que fuera.   
  
Vladimir miro de reojo a Hermione.  
  
- Solo dale tiempo Draco... – murmuro.- Las cosas podrian cambiar...  
  
Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron intensamente y luego se aclaro la garganta.  
  
- Si piensa quedarse mas tiempo, podemos ir a tomar un poco de té en la Biblioteca.- dijo serio.  
  
Sarbu lo miro con tristeza.- Tus padres hicieron un excelente trabajo contigo. Sabes esconder muy bien lo que verdaderamente piensas Draco. A veces me sorprende cuan frio puedes ser en algunas situaciones.  
  
- Pero ha hecho que me mantenga vivo señor.- dijo Draco dirigiendose a la puerta. El chico abrio la puerta y le dio un ultimo vistazo a Hermione, quien continuaba durmiendo.   
  
- Mañana no sera necesario que tengas que ir a trabajar.- dijo el anciano.- Por lo pronto investiga todo lo relacionado con el accidente.  
  
Draco asento con la cabeza y salio de la habitacion junto con Vladimir.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione se levanto de la cama asustada. Aquella no era su habitacion, estaba vestida en camison y no tenia conocimiento de donde se encontraba. En el momento no le importo que el piso de piedra le calara los pies descalzos, camino apresurada hacia una ventana que estaba cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas rojas.  
  
Al correr las cortinas los rayos de sol le pegaron directamente a la cara haciendo que la chica frunciera un poco el ceño. Abrio la ventana dejando entrar el frio aire de octubre a la habitacion y contemplo un delgado rio que se extendia por entre las montañas adornadas por arboles y neblina. Era algo que no recordaba haber visto en ninguna parte, por lo que deducia que se encontraba en un lugar jamas visitado.  
  
Hermione se abrazo un poco y se miro a los pies, que ya estaban congelados. La chica se calzo rapidamente unos zapatos suaves y tibios mientras miraba atentamente la habitacion.  
  
No era, por supuesto, una celda mas bien parecia ser la invitada de honor de alguien. El fuego estaba ardiendo lentamente haciendo la estancia mas agradable, junto a la chimenea se encontraba un sillon de terciopelo rojo y encima de el una tunica de color azul.  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta temerosa cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. El numero de golpes fue aumentando a medida de que el silencio de Hermione se prolongaba. Busco desesperadamente algo con que defenderse, aunque era tonto pensar en algo asi porque si la querian atacar no estarian tocando la puerta.  
  
Despues de unos segundos la puerta se abrio, Hermione trago saliva al ver a un mujer de cabellos negros entrecanosos, corpulenta y rostro rigido. La mujer la observo seria, con una mueca de desagrado y confusion por la expresion en el rostro de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.- pregunto la Sra. Balch.  
  
Hermione parpadeo varias veces y se quedo quieta.  
  
- ¿D-donde estoy?.- pregunto.  
  
- En casa del Sr. Malfoy.- Contesto con naturalidad. La mujer saco su varita y apunto a la cama, inmediatamente las sabanas se acomodaron dejandola impecable.  
  
- ¿Ma-malfoy?.- El corazon comenzo a latirle de prisa.- ¿D-draco Malfoy?.  
  
- Anoche el Sr. Malfoy la trajo en un estado delicado, me alegro que no haya contraido ninguna enfermedad pese a que estaba mojada y con la presion baja.  
  
La chica abrio la boca tragando aire.- Anoche fui atacada por alguien en casa de Gaspar Rus pero perdi la conciencia. ¿Como fue que Malfoy me trajo hasta aqui?.  
  
La mujer la miro con el cejo fruncido.- Desconozco los pormenores de su ataque Señorita, el Señor Malfoy podra contestarle a todas sus preguntas, en este momento esta en el piso de abajo.  
  
La chica bajo la mirada.  
  
- ¿Quien me cambio de ropa?.- pregunto temiendo que le contestaran que habia sido Draco.  
  
- Por supuesto que yo.- contesto la señora con un tono de exaltacion.- El Señor Malfoy es un caballero.  
  
- ¿Y mi ropa?.  
  
- El vestido que traia puesto fue enviado a la casa del Sr. Sarbu pero él fue amable en enviarnos este..- La mujer apunto con su varita a la tunica azul que estaba encima del sillon.- La dejare sola para que pueda arreglarse.- dijo al tiempo que abria la puerta para salir de la habitacion dejando a la chica en un estado de perplejidad total.  
  
Hermione se acerco al sillon y tomo la tunica, se deshizo de la ropa de dormir y se vistio con la larga tunica azul que se almodo a la perfeccion en su cuerpo. Hermione se miro en un espejo de cuerpo entero y fruncio el ceño. Su cabello estaba un poco desacomodado por unas ondas de cabello rebelde que se cruzaban por la frente.  
  
La chica tomo un cepillo de plata y comenzo a cepillarse delicadamente. Hermione sentia un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo debido a los nervios... Draco Malfoy la habia ayudado y eso le daba escalofrios. A la mente se le vinieron miles de recuerdos de cuando sufria altercados con Draco en la escuela y donde él se mofaba de que moriria por ser una sangre sucia. Tampoco podia olvidar que Lucius Malfoy la habia atacado junto con sus padres y que Draco Malfoy habia participado en ese ataque... y ahora ¿el la salvaba?.  
  
Termino de arreglarse y con las manos frias abrio la puerta de su habitacion. El ancho pasillo estaba alfombrado totalmente y las paredes se encontraban adornadas por tapices, retratos y candilejas. Hermione camino hacia lo que consideraba que la llevaria a las escaleras y no se habia equivocado.  
  
La chica bajo con cuidado, observando todo lo que estaba a su paso. La casa era antigua, amueblada con sobriedad y un aire de misterio. En el techo de la escalera lucia un perfecto vitral con la imagen de dos dragones lanzando llamas en un lago.   
  
Para su sorpresa, la casa se encontraba en perfecto orden, no parecia ser la casa de un mago oscuro aunque guardaba una apariencia un tanto intimidante. Indudablemente era la propiedad de alguien que gustaba demasiado de dragones, que eran el sello personal de Draco Malfoy.   
  
La chica se quedo en medio de la estancia, decidiendo por cual lado irse para encontrar a Draco. A los alrededores no se veia mas nadie ni se escuchaba mas nada que un suave tintineo.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta que el tintineo de unos golpes metalicos provenia de una habitacion de anchas puertas de madera. La chica camino hacia ella y la abrio discretamente.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba vestido totalmente de negro con una careta de esgrima. El rubio se movia ligeramente con un florete en la mano derecha mientras otro florete flotaba con excelente armonia, como si un hombre invisible estuviera manipulandolo.  
  
El rubio continuaba moviendose mientras peleaba con su invisible contrincante. Hermione lo observo sorprendida, no solo porque no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que Draco practicara esgrima sino que el rubio lucia a la perfeccion su natural elegancia.  
  
Draco levanto el florete en señal de terminada la pelea y se quito la careta. Los ojos grises del Slytherin fueron semi cubiertos por unos mechones rubios que él quito inmediatamente al voltear a mirar a Hermione.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cielos santo!!!.. Mil perdones por haberme tardado una eternidad con este capitulo, asi como tambien les pido perdones por el fic de El Medallon de Hildegarde.   
  
Lo que sucede es que en mi trabajo me enviaron a un curso de dos semanas y los sabados y domingos tenia que ir a trabajar, a parte a clases de ingles. Imaginense que todos los dias me dormia a las 12 o 1 de la mañana.  
  
Pero bueno, por lo pronto ya termine este capitulo de Draconis que esta de lo mas tranquilo y de hecho solo es un relato de los pensamientos del protagonista.  
  
Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas por su comprension y por su apoyo. Espero que este capitulo les deje un buen sabor.  
  
Para las que leen el del Medallon, espero que este domingo pueda subir el capitulo ya que por el momento esta inconcluso.  
  
Muchas gracias y les veo pronto.  
  
Saludos  
  
J@ina 


	9. Enfrentarme a ti

CAPITULO 8  
  
Hermione temblaba ligeramente no solo por la mirada intensa de Malfoy sino porque no sabia que decirle exactamente. ¿Que podia decirle al huron?. ¿Gracias?. ¿Realmente debia de darle las gracias por salvarle la vida cuando años atras él le habia hecho la vida imposible y ademas habia participado en el ataque donde casi estuvieron a punto de morir ella y sus padres?.  
  
El silencio se hizo latente los siguientes segundos. Ambos se miraban canalizando las diversas sensaciones de temor, nerviosismo y preocupacion en cada uno. Draco no pudo evitar observar la pulcritud del vestido de ella, ciñendole en el cuerpo dejando ver sus suaves formas y la dulzura de sus ojos color miel que le miraban fijo.  
  
Trataba de interpretar el silencio de la Gryffindor y noto que ella se mordia el labio inferior indicando su nerviosismo. Draco entendio que Hermione no sabia que decirle y definitivamente el tampoco sabia que decir. Evitando a toda costa ser él quien dijera la primera palabra se dio la vuelta en silencio mientras caminaba hacia una mesa de madera con las patas labradas como si fuesen serpientes.   
  
Hermione camino lentamente hacia él deteniendose en el momento en que él se detenia a un lado de la mesa, asentando el florete y la careta. Draco la volteo a mirar por encima de su hombro y saco su varita. Hermione lo miro llena de coraje y metio una mano rapidamente a su bolsillo.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- Mascullo Hermione.- ¿Donde esta mi varita?.  
  
- ¡Finite!.- dijo Draco apuntando al florete que flotaba por encima de la cabeza de Hermione. El objeto volo hacia la mesa y se asento por si solo.  
  
Hermione se quedo quieta, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo e intentando salir de su sorpresa y verguenza. Ella se habia imaginado que Malfoy la iba a atacar pero se habia equivocado...  
  
  
  
- ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a atacar?.-Pregunto con una ceja alzada.  
  
Hermione lo miro con cierto temor pero guardo silencio. No iba a demostrarle a Malfoy que ella se habia equivocado, no podia demostrarle que se sentia demasiado avergonzada.   
  
- Nunca se sabe que esperar de ti, Malfoy.- dijo la chica fingiendo altivez.  
  
- En eso tienes razon.- Draco empezo a quitarse los negros guantes, dejando al descubierto la palidez de sus manos.  
  
Hermione lo observo deshacerse tranquilamente del equipo de seguridad de esgrima. El chico parecia ignorarla por completo, como si ella no existiera en la misma sala. Tal actitud la lleno de rabia e inconformidad, Malfoy simplemente continuaba dejando todas las cosas en su lugar. La chica apreto fuertemente los puños, conteniendose por decir algo hiriente, en vez de eso dio unos pasos y se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Porque lo hiciste?.- pregunto ella tomando fuerza.  
  
Draco la volteo a mirar tranquilamente y se fue acercando a ella con los movimientos de un gato acechando a su presa.   
  
- ¿Porque hice que?.- dijo casi en susurro.  
  
Hermione sintio que las piernas le temblaban, queria caminar hacia atras pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. El rubio estaba frente a ella, mirandola tan intensamente que sentia mareos.  
  
- ¿P-porque...?.- intento decir pero unicamente titubeo.  
  
- Repite de nuevo...- dijo Draco ordenandole con voz suave.  
  
- ¿Porque me ayudaste?.- pregunto casi sin aire.  
  
El chico se mantuvo serio unos segundos y luego sonrio friamente de lado.  
  
- ¿Debo tener una razon?.- dijo.  
  
- Viniendo de ti... Si.- Hermione ya habia conseguido su habitual compostura mostrandose al Slytherin como una mujer fuerte.  
  
- Talvez tenga una...- Draco se alzo de hombros.  
  
- Pudiste dejar que alguien terminara el trabajo que tu padre inicio hace años, Malfoy...- Hermione lo miro resentida.- Ademas, ¿no es lo que siempre has anhelado?.  
  
Draco dibujo una mueca de amargura en sus labios.  
  
- Eres la persona mas obstinada que he conocido Granger...- dijo en un tono molesto.- ¿Tu aclamada inteligencia no te permite ver mas alla de tus narices?.  
  
Hermione apreto los puños con rabia mientras una furia infinita se apoderaba de ella. Sin embargo Draco dio unos cuantos pasos mas adelante quedando a escasos 50 centimetros de espacio entre ellos. Hasta ese momento habia tenido valentia pero en aquel instante la presencia de aquel hombre la intimidaba. El Slytherin era mas alto, fuerte e imponia respeto. Ademas ella se encontraba en sus dominios, practicamente a merced del Malfoy.  
  
- Anoche no te invitaron a nadar por el lago.- dijo en tono sarcastico. – Fuiste gravemente agredida.  
  
El rubio miro hacia otro lado mientras Hermione entreabria los labios para decir algo pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar él continuo.  
  
- Del otro lado del puente pude ver perfectamente que alguien estaba intentando ahogar a otra y hasta ese momento no me habia percatado que se trataba de ti pero una vez que me acerque mas pude notar que tus fuerzas ya comenzaban a ceder y que eras tú.  
  
La chica trago saliva y Draco nuevamente la miro.  
  
- Es extraño pero lo que fuera que estaba frente a ti se deshizo de su forma y quedo unicamente una nube de humo, aquel ser queria llevarte consigo por lo que sospecho que en realidad lo unico que hacia era dejarte inconsiente. Aunque aun es mas extraño que murmurara una palabra en draconis.  
  
- ¿D-draconis?.- Titubeo la chica.  
  
- ¿Con que personas te has involucrado para aprender draconis?.- Pregunto Draco en tono frio.  
  
- Nadie mas....- contesto confundida.- Eso es imposible..  
  
- No creo que hayas mantenido contacto con los dragones en el campo.- Draco fruncio el cejo.- Para acercarte a ellos necesitas hablar draconis y aun no sabes.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio, sus piernas extrañamente comenzaron a temblar y su mente se colapso por una serie de imagenes que aceleraron el ritmo de los latidos de su corazon.   
  
Una serie de repentinos recuerdos se aparecieron en su memoria como una pelicula rapida. Voces, susurros y ruidos extraños sonaban en su cabeza despues de unos segundos todo se detuvo bruscamente y unicamente se escucho la voz de Slytherin... pero no la del Malfoy que estaba frente a ella sino de otro que tenia la consistencia de un fantasma y que hacia la mimica de tomarla de una mejilla y de besarla.  
  
Hermione abrio los ojos sorprendida y le dio la espalda al rubio mientras que con ambas manos se cubria la boca para no gritar.   
  
- ¿Que te sucede?.-Pregunto el Slytherin confundido por la reaccion de la chica.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio mientras que con los ojos entrecerrados respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse.¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿que significaba haber visto la vision de otro Malfoy sin que el real se diera cuenta de su presencia?.  
  
Draco levanto una mano para tomarla del hombro.  
  
- No me toques...- Musito Hermione orillando al rubio a bajar su mano.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa?.- Pregunto serio.  
  
- Lo que me pase no te importa...- contesto Hermione de mala gana.  
  
Draco apreto los puños y la mandibula. Sus ojos se entrecerraron para mirar con cierta molestia a Hermione. El chico se acerco para tomarla de los hombros y la hizo girar hacia él bruscamente.  
  
Los frios y grises ojos de Draco se clavaron como dagas en los ojos color de miel de Hermione, quien lo miraba en una mezcla de confusion y temor.  
  
Anoche no me importo exponerme para salvarte Granger pero lo menos que necesito es que una chica egocentrica y egoista como tú me hable de esa forma, asi que volvamos a empezar nuevamente.. ¿que demonios te pasa?.- dijo el chico exasperado.  
  
Hermione tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos parpadeaban una y otra vez intentando salir de su asombro. Draco la recorria con la mirada mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo para evitar que su corazon saliera disparado del cuerpo pero lo unico que hacian era mirarse el uno al otro.   
  
- Yo...- murmuro la chica con voz ahogada.- Yo...  
  
La puerta de la sala se abrio, Hermione dio un fuerte respingo y Draco la solto haciendose hacia atras inmediatamente. La Señora Balch estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta observandolos suspicazmente.  
  
- Señor Malfoy.- dijo en tono serio.- Disculpe usted que le interrumpa pero el Sr. Sarbu ha llegado, le espera en la biblioteca.  
  
- Gracias...- dijo el chico pasandose el dorso de la mano por la frente.- En un momento estoy alla....  
  
La mujer antes de darse la vuelta miro fijamente a Hermione, quien la miro confundida.  
  
- Vamos...- dijo él. Las ropas de esgrima del rubio se transformaron en otras. La camisa de seda gris del Slytherin caia libremente por los brazos del chico combinando con el pantalon negro.  
  
Hermione camino en silencio hasta la puerta siguiendo al rubio quien no le dirigio una mirada. Por un momento la chica se sintio inquieta. Era un estupidez sentirse asi, ¡se trataba de Draco Malfoy!... ¿que podria importarle si estaba disgustado con ella o no?. Era el Slytherin, el chico que mas daño le hizo en la escuela... ¿porque no simplemente actuaba como él lo haria?... Indiferente.  
  
Mientras miraba las hermosas y elegantes pinturas que adornaban el pasillo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia hecho el rubio por ella: la habia salvado de aquel ente. No habia nada en su memoria que le recordara algun momento en que él hiciera algo por ella durante la escuela y eso hacia mas dificil encontrar una apropiada actitud frente a él.   
  
Su mente se transporto cinco años atras en el día en que Dumbledore la llamo a su oficina despues de que Malfoy fue declarado en libertad.  
  
- Hermione...- Dumbledore estaba frente a ella con la imagen mas agotada que jamas hubiese podido imaginar.- Entiendo cuan enojada te encuentras pero no puedo intervenir en el Ministerio para apelar contra la libertad de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Es injusto!.- Espeto Hermione con los puños apretados.- El se encontraba en mi casa, uno de los aurores me lo dijo... ¿que mas pruebas quieren de que él tambien habia llegado a ayudar a su padre a asesinarnos?.  
  
- ¿Como puedes saber que él habia llegado a ayudar a Lucius Malfoy si estabas inconsiente?.- Dumbledore la miro por encima de sus lentes.  
  
- Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Profesor...- dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.- Todo el tiempo se la paso anhelando verme muerta por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
- Yo no estoy autorizado para decir mas que unicamente lo que te voy a decir.- Dumbledore se acomodo los lentes.- Los rumores que oiste sobre que Lucius Malfoy esta muerto son ciertos y el hecho de que tus padres y tú esten vivos es gracias a la intervencion de una persona.  
  
- ¿De quien?.- Intervino Hermione.  
  
- No puedo decirte pero te aseguro que la libertad de Draco es justa... talvez quieras hablar con él antes de partir.  
  
Hermione hizo un gesto de nausea.- ¿Hablar con él?. ¿Que dice Profesor Dumbledore?.  
  
- Me entristece que Harry, Ron y ahora tú saquen conclusiones que no son.- Dumbledore le tomo de un hombro.- Draco Malfoy se ira muy lejos y talvez nunca llegues a saber que paso aquella noche en tu casa.  
  
- Pero Profesor...  
  
- No mires hacia atras Hermione... solo a lo que tienes frente a tus ojos.  
  
Hermione salio de sus recuerdos al chocar con una armadura, ni siquiera el pequeño ruido hizo voltear al Slytherin quien continuo caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Una ligera sonrojez embriago las mejillas de Hermione. Al recordar aquella platica con Dumbledore le hizo sentirse terriblemente insegura sobre su posicion hacia Malfoy. ¿Realmente era inocente?. Pero aunque asi fuera no podia olvidar el empeño que le ponia el rubio en humillarla durante la epoca escolar.  
  
Sin embargo la ultima frase de Dumbledore le habia hecho pensar...' No mires hacia atras Hermione... solo a lo que tienes frente a tus ojos'.  
  
Hermione respiro hondamente tratando de sacar conclusiones. No habia un analisis correcto o real de los hechos solo que Draco Malfoy la habia salvado y aunque eso le disgustara enormemente tenia que hablar con él como personas civilizadas.  
  
La chica recorrio con la mirada la espalda de Draco que se movia al compas de los movimientos de su dueño, luego fue bajando su mirada hasta sus palidas manos. Talvez era una locura y probablemente Harry y Ron la matarian si lo supiesen pero justo antes de que Draco abriera la puerta de la Biblioteca Hermione le tomo de una muñeca firmemente.  
  
- Espera...- dijo quedamente.  
  
Draco se volteo lentamente, con el rostro visiblemente sorprendido por la extrema reaccion de Hermione.  
  
- Tratandose de ti y de mi, este asunto es demasiado anormal...- La chica tomo aire.- pero independientemente de cuales hayan sido tus razones...- Hermione se mordio un labio y solto bruscamente a Draco.  
  
Draco le sonrio tranquilamente.- ¿Porque te pones tan nerviosa?.  
  
- N-no lo estoy...- dijo frotandose las manos.- Es que...  
  
- Estas temblando....- El rubio la miro con cierta extrañeza.  
  
- Solo quiero darte las gracias...- Hermione bajo rapidamente la mirada.- por ayudarme.  
  
Draco la miro con ternura sintiendo que su corazon palpitaba rapidamente ante la sonrojez de la chica que mantenia fija su mirada en el suelo. En esos momentos anhelaba poder tomarla entre sus brazos, deseaba tanto que ella pudiera sentir ese frio vertigo al estar de ese modo frente a ella que podria explicarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazon.  
  
No sabia como reaccionar asi que unicamente se hizo a un lado y extendio un brazo en señal de hacerla pasar primero a la Biblioteca. Hermione alzo su vista y camino hacia la puerta, antes de entrar Draco se acerco a su oido.  
  
- Talvez algun dia entiendas...- le susurro.  
  
Hermione trago saliva y un escalofrios se adueño de ella. La puerta en ese instante se abrio de par en par.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu se encontraba sentado en un elegante sillon de fino terciopelo rojo y labrado en madera. Las largas y delgadas manos sostenian un ejemplar de la extensa biblioteca de Malfoy. Hermione lo miro un instante pero sus ojos se clavaron en la variedad de libros que se encontraba a su alrededor.  
  
La biblioteca esta conformada por dos plantas con una escalera de madera que le permitia el acceso a la segunda. En el techo estaba un elegante candelabro del siglo XVII, las paredes estaban pintadas por imagenes de dragones y multiples personajes magicos. El piso estaba conformado por marmol gris, que estaba tan pulcro que podia reflejarse a si misma.  
  
Hermione muchas veces se habia imaginado la biblioteca de los Malfoy como un lugar frio y oscuro pero aquello sobrepasaba lo esperado, jamas se habria imaginado la elegancia y la calidez con la que se mantenia el sitio.   
  
- Hola...- dijo Vladimir parandose de su asiento e interrumpiendo la fascinacion de Hermione.  
  
- Sr. Sarbu..- El rubio camino hacia Vladimir y le extendio la mano.  
  
La chica camino hacia ellos con timidez..- Hola señor.  
  
- ¿Como te sientes?.- Pregunto el anciano interesado.  
  
- Me encuentro bien, Gracias.- Hermione le extendio la mano a Vladimir y este la tomo con ambas manos.  
  
- Estas algo fria...- dijo.- Te reanimaras cuando pruebes la deliciosa sopa de ternera que prepara la Sra. Balch.- El hombre sonrio por debajo de su espesa barba.- Draco nos ha invitado a comer a su casa el dia de hoy.  
  
Hermione miro de reojo a Draco pero desvio rapidamente la vista cuando se percato de lo intenso que miraban esos ojos grises. Vladimir paso su mirada de Draco a Hermione percatandose de que ambos se sentian incomodos.   
  
- Creo que sera mejor sentarnos...- dijo Draco dejandose caer suavemente en un sofa. Hermione lo imito sentadose a su lado. Vladimir quedo al frente de ellos.  
  
Hermione quiero que entiendas la gravedad de lo que sucedio anoche.- dijo Vladimir.- Por cierto.. esto es tuyo...- El anciano extendio hacia Hermione una varita.  
  
- ¡Mi varita!.- exclamo Hermione.  
  
- La encontro Gaspar en la orilla del lago donde fuiste atacada, esta mañana inspeccionamos el lugar y no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada extraño, por lo tanto tendras que decirnos que fue lo que paso.  
  
Las miradas de Draco y Vladimir se centraron en Hermione que la hicieron sentirse intimidada.  
  
- Antes de narrar lo que sucedio anoche, quiero que sepa que no es la primera vez que veo a ese ser de ojos rojos.-dijo.  
  
Draco fruncio rapidamente el ceño y Sarbu se llevo una mano a su barba.  
  
- Al segundo día de haber llegado a Rumania se me presento en la ventana de mi habitacion solo que aquella vez no me agravio sino que hizo aparecer ante mi visiones, tanto del pasado como de cosas que no entiendo que significan.- Hermione dio un vistazo a Draco y luego miro a Vladimir.  
  
- ¿No te toco siquiera?.- Pregunto Vladimir.  
  
- No..- Hermione solto el aire.- Solo se presento ante mi diciendo palabras en un lenguaje extraño.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas las palabras?.- Intervino Draco.  
  
- Recuerdo algo asi como ' ihr korper ist '.- contesto.  
  
Vladimir y Draco se miraron el uno al otro con cara de preocupación. Hermione los miro interrogativa.  
  
- ¿Qué imágenes del pasado viste Hermione?.- Pregunto el anciano.  
  
La chica se quedo pensativa, dudando si decir o no lo que había visto. Talvez podría mencionar a Lucius Malfoy pero definitivamente no diría la parte donde un Draco Malfoy la besa.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.-pregunto confundido el mago Sarbu. Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
La chica parpadeo y sonrió tímidamente.- Lo siento... es solo que... recordaba.- La chica soltó el aire.- Eran imágenes de mi época de estudiante en Hogwarts, las imágenes que vi eran las de personas que me intentaron amargarme la vida.- Hermione miro de reojo a Draco.  
  
- ¿Recuerdos tristes?.- Pregunto el anciano.  
  
- Digamos recuerdos no deseables.- contesto ella.- Con respecto anoche, no tuve ninguna visión solo que una voz surgía del lago y aparentemente me llamaba. Únicamente lo que quería era verificar de quien era la voz pero.. no resulto.  
  
- Fuiste empujada al lago...- Intervino Vladimir.  
  
- No. Alguien emergió del agua y me jalo.  
  
- ¿Pudiste ver quien era?.- pregunto Draco.  
  
- Era yo misma...- contesto Hermione en un tono serio.-una especie de replica.  
  
Vladimir y Draco se miraron con gesto de preocupación.  
  
- Después intento ahogarme hasta que perdí la conciencia.- Continuo Hermione.  
  
El silencio reino por unos minutos en la habitación. Draco y Vladimir parecían ensimismados en sus pensamientos. El rubio frotaba suavemente sus manos mientras perdía su vista en un librero, Sarbu miraba al techo y se acariciaba lentamente la barba canosa. Hermione los miraba a uno y a otro esperando que alguien dijera algo.  
  
- Definitivamente este asunto hay que analizarlo muy bien.- dijo finalmente Sarbu.- No podemos arriesgarnos a que te vuelva a suceder lo mismo.  
  
- ¿a que se refiere?.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- A que de ahora en adelante estarás bajo la compañía de Draco en lugares que es conveniente que te acompañe.- dijo serio.  
  
Draco y Hermione lo miraron confundidos.  
  
- Estas bajo mi custodia Hermione.- continuo.- y es mi responsabilidad velar por tu seguridad. Estoy seguro que Draco no tendrá ningún inconveniente en estar contigo.  
  
Hermione miro a Draco asustada mientras que él la miraba sorprendido.  
  
- Como no veo ningún comentario de su parte entonces queda establecido de esta forma.- Sarbu dio un palmazo.  
  
Hermione se levanto de su asiento y miro a Vladimir para decir algo pero las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron dejando entrar a la Sra. Balch.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, perdone la interrupción pero hay alguien que desea hablar con usted.- dijo la mujer.  
  
- ¿Por la chimenea?. Transfiéralo a la chimenea del salón de baile.- dijo Draco.  
  
- No puedo transferirlo Señor. Ha venido personalmente...- Aclaro la señora.  
  
- ¿Quién es?.- Pregunto extrañado.  
  
- Es el señor Severus Snape.- contesto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ohh!!!.. casi casi... pero ya lo termine... disculpenme si el capitulo esta demasiado corto..pero es que la verdad he estado super ocupada con varias cosas y ya se me hace mas dificil hacer capitulos mas largos.  
  
Bueno, vere que pronto pueda organizarme.  
  
A todas las personas que leen este fic y/o dejan review se los agradesco, es una lastima que no pueda escribirles una a una pero ya ven que el tiempo esta escaso.  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo...  
  
Dejen reviews!!!  
  
-Jaina- 


	10. Decisiones

CAPITULO 9  
  
Draco Malfoy se levanto del sofa con serenidad al tiempo que aparecia Severus Snape atravesando el umbral de la puerta de la Biblioteca. El chico camino hacia el y se inclino levemente.  
  
- Profesor Snape...- Saludo el chico.  
  
Severus hizo una inclinacion con la cabeza a manera de contestacion. La señora Balch se retiro de la puerta y la cerro por fuera.  
  
- ¿Que tal el viaje Snape?.- pregunto Sarbu dirigiéndose a los dos magos.  
  
- Igual que siempre.- Contesto el hombre con una mueca.  
  
Hermione no entendia nada lo que estaba pasando. ¿Como era posible que estuviera el Profesor Snape en casa de Malfoy?. ¿Desde cuando Vladimir Sarbu y el se conocian?. Y la pregunta que mas le rondaba: ¿Que asuntos le traia a Rumania?.  
  
Severus volteo a mirarla unos segundos de una manera tan fria y arrogante que Hermione no se atrevio a moverse de su sitio. Vladimir Sarbu se dio cuenta de la actitud del hombre y con cierto disimulo camino hacia Hermione.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas a la Srita. Granger?.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Fue tu alumna en Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Como olvidar a ciertos alumnos de Gryffindor?.-dijo Snape con una mueca socarrona.  
  
Hermione se ruborizo y sonrió tímidamente.- Profesor Snape....- Saludo la chica.  
  
- No esperaba que tuvieras visitas... - dijo el mago ignorándola y dirigiéndose al joven rubio.  
  
- Tampoco lo esperaba...- Dijo el chico con franqueza.- Pero de igual manera podemos hablar de los asuntos que le acontecen.  
  
- Sucede que la señorita Granger anoche fue atacada por un extraño y Draco apareció en el momento mas conveniente para ayudarla.- dijo Sarbu con orgullo.- Fue muy amable de su parte hacerse cargo de su recuperación.  
  
Snape miro de reojo a Draco y luego a Hermione de una manera tan escrupulosa que la chica se sintió incomoda.  
  
- ¿Aun no olvida la costumbre de meterse en problemas?.-dijo el hombre fríamente y con el rostro completamente rígido.  
  
Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y miro directamente a los ojos negros de Snape. La chica sentía que las piernas le temblaban pero aun así se sostuvo.   
  
A Severus Snape no se le podía engañar. ¿Quién mejor que el tenia conocimiento de los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy hacia Hermione Granger?. Simplemente porque el se había encargado de vigilar cuidadosamente los pasos del Slytherin desde que inicio el sexto curso de Hogwarts, puesto que sospechaba de su participación como mortifago.   
  
En cierta ocasión le pareció que Draco se tocaba continuamente el brazo durante unos días, ciertamente por el dolor que provocaba la marca del Señor Tenebroso. A partir de ese entonces Snape no le perdió la vigilancia y fue así que, bajo su propio asombro, se dio cuenta que el hijo de uno de los mortifagos de Lord Voldemort estaba enamorado de una Gryffindor hija de muggles.  
  
Talvez si se hubiesen escuchado los rápidos latidos de Draco cada vez que se encontraba con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts todo el colegio se hubiera enterado, sin embargo Draco se esforzaba mucho por mantener su habitual personalidad en contra de Hermione pero solo alguien con la suspicacia de Severus Snape podía darse cuenta que el chico fingía cuando estaba frente a ella.  
  
Para Dumbledore tampoco paso desapercibido, muchas veces logro captar la serenidad en el rostro de Draco cada vez que veía disimuladamente a Hermione. Los tempestuosos ojos grises de Draco brillaban de una manera diferente cuando miraban a la chica, inclusive desde su asiento en el comedor podía escuchar los pensamientos del Slytherin.   
  
Albus Dumbledore tenia la esperanza de que aquel descubrimiento de Draco le guiara hacia un nuevo sendero, desviándolo de la oscuridad y la muerte.  
  
En cambio, para Lucius Malfoy, su hijo era su máximo orgullo. Tenia la gran esperanza de que su único heredero llegaria muy lejos y podía estar seguro de ello puesto que el adolescente tenia las habilidades necesarias para lograrlo.  
  
Draco había heredado de sus ancestros, la capacidad de exterminar sentimientos de 'debilidad' como la compasión, el dolor, entre otros. Sin embargo el muchacho manejaba sus emociones en publico a la perfección aunque en su acostumbrada soledad su corazón se apretaba en una agonía tan amarga que muchas veces sentía las inmensas ganas de llorar.  
  
El rubio pertenecía a una Honorable Familia Mágica, una de las mas influyentes en todo el Reino Unido y eso era lo único que importaba prevalecer: el Honor. Pero poco a poco la mente de Draco fue desviándose de sus principales propósitos, desconcentrándose de sus tareas bajo la indignación de Lucius, quien jamás se hubiera imaginado que las veces que encontraba divagando a su hijo era porque este se encontraba pensando en ella... en la sangre sucia Granger.  
  
Su verdadero infierno comenzó a partir de tener que participar en la reuniones y ataques a vecindarios muggles. Cada vez que Draco obligaba a un muggle a retorcerse en el suelo por una maldición, su mente dibujaba el rostro de Hermione. En muchas ocasiones solo aplicaba al muggle el dolor soportable que le garantizaba vivir, únicamente para disimular ante los otros mortifagos.  
  
Aunque Draco hiciera todos sus esfuerzos por fingir que nada mas le importaba, solo una persona del grupo de jóvenes mortifagos fue lo suficientemente observador para conocer el secreto de Malfoy. Aquella noche de julio en el vecindario de la familia Granger, Draco fue llevado ahí con el propósito de ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de la sangre sucia.  
  
Draco lo supo al instante de entrar a la zona. Era demasiada la casualidad de que estuvieran precisamente sobre la calle donde vivían los Granger. Los mortifagos se dividieron en diferentes casas quedando unicamente él en medio de la calle. No tenia el conocimiento de que su padre atacaria a los Granger, eran varios y la calle estaba tan oscura que no podía divisar los rostros de cada uno.   
  
Después de todo lo que había vivido Draco, Severus Snape se preguntaba porque no olvidaba a Hermione Granger y continuaba con su vida, libre de los fantasmas.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu se aclaro la garganta rompiendo el silencio y la conexión de miradas entre Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. La chica parpadeo y desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Draco únicamente observaba todo desde su sitio con los brazos cruzados, tratando de leer la mente de su antiguo profesor.  
  
- Creo que querrán hablar de muchas cosas..- dijo Sarbu en un tono de cansancio.- Sera mejor que esperemos afuera.  
  
Ninguno de los otros magos dijo nada, parecía que Sarbu le habia leido sus mentes puesto que ambos estaban deseosos por hablar uno con el otro. Vladimir tomo de un brazo a Hermione y en silencio salieron de la Biblioteca.  
  
En cuanto Hermione y Sarbu desaparecieron de la vista, Snape miro detenidamente a su discípulo. Este, en silencio, se dirigió a un sillón y con el brazo extendido le ofreció asiento a su invitado.  
  
- ¿Es cierto que salvaste a esa muchacha?.- Pregunto Snape con sobriedad.  
  
- Si.- contesto serio.  
  
- ¿Has pensando en las consecuencias de tus actos?.- Los ojos negros de Snape se clavaron en los grises de Draco mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.  
  
El rubio se detuvo unos segundos antes de contestar y respiro profundamente.  
  
- Lo se...- dijo casi en susurro.  
  
- No, no lo sabes.- dijo tajante Snape.- ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada?, ¿Quieres volver a apostar por alguien por quien perdiste casi todo?.  
  
- Eso no tiene que ver...- dijo Draco desviando su mirada a otro punto de la habitación.- Se lo que hago...  
  
- Supuse que al ver a Granger tratarías de acercarte a ella...- Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- Si yo quisiera acercármele... ¿qué me lo impide ahora?.-dijo el chico con firmeza.  
  
Snape sonrió burlonamente.- ¿Crees que ella va a corresponder tus sentimientos?. A estas alturas la chica te odia con tanto aplomo que en el momento en que tu te confieses ella te lanzara una maldición.  
  
Draco bajo la mirada mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Las palabras de Snape le habían caído como una cubeta de agua fría y era porque tenia razón. ¿Qué posibilidades tenia de que Hermione le correspondiera?.  
  
- ¿Olvidas a sus padres?. ¿Potter, Weasley...?.- prosiguió Snape soltando un bufido.- Te arrancarían la cabeza en cuanto supieran que tienes intenciones de acercártele..  
  
- Los demás no me importan...- dijo Draco mirando al mago.  
  
Snape inclino su cuerpo y apoyo sus codos en sus muslos mientras enredaba sus dedos. Los ojos negros de Snape lo miraron intranquilamente, Draco le sostuvo la mirada.  
  
- Hace cinco años que dejaste Inglaterra para venir a Rumania y el apellido Malfoy sigue vivo en las memorias de muchos...- El hombre lo miro friamente.- No quisiste que nadie se enterara del verdadero motivo por el cual traicionaste a tu familia y a los magos que confiaban en tu fidelidad como mortifago por lo que muchos aun siguen maldiciendo tu nombre.  
  
- Ese fue el error mas grande...- dijo quedamente.  
  
- Tuvimos que decir que estabas siendo manipulado por tu padre para poder salvarte de Azkaban. Muchos lo creyeron y otros no... entre estos últimos están las personas mas cercanas a Granger... asi que..¿piensas evitar que los demás no influyan en ella?.  
  
- Debí de haberme acercado desde un principio...-dijo Draco vagamente como si no hubiese escuchado lo que acababa de decir Snape.- Si hubiese dicho la verdad...  
  
- ¿Y como piensas manejar esta situación?.- dijo Snape alzando los brazos.- ¿Cómo conseguirás que ella crea en tu nuevo 'Yo' sin que desconfíe siquiera un poco?.  
  
- Aun no lo se y...  
  
- Piensa un poco Draco...- Interrumpió Snape llevándose un dedo a la sien.- ¿Por qué vas a echar a perder lo que has construido hasta ahora solo por un viejo amor de adolescencia?.  
  
- ¿Qué tengo que perder ahora?...- Draco miro al mago con firmeza.- Mis padres están muertos, la sociedad mágica me ha dado la espalda por desertor o por traidor... ¿qué mas me queda?....  
  
- Tu orgullo...- Contesto Snape con una mueca de indignación.- Aun te queda el orgullo Draco...  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del rojo sillón de terciopelo. El chico apoyo una mano en la chimenea mientras que con la otra acariciaba su nuca.  
  
- Durante años mi motivo para seguir luchando era desaparecer su recuerdo... sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se quedo tan grabado en mi como si fuese una maldición... Ahora que ella esta en el mismo lugar... ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad de luchar por lo que amo?.  
  
- Hay otras chicas..- Snape se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se coloco junto a Draco.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella precisamente?.  
  
Draco interno sus ojos en el fuego y sonrió débilmente.  
  
- Porque ella es la única persona con la que podría ser feliz y estoy seguro de que también podría hacerla feliz.  
  
Snape coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y miro a Draco con preocupación.  
  
- Yo fui testigo de todo lo que sufriste...-dijo.- Casi te vuelves loco en la prisión de Azkaban durante los meses que estuviste... Dumbledore le dijo que tu eras inocente pero ella no quiso escuchar, inclusive le comento que fuera a verte para hablar sobre lo que había pasado realmente el día del ataque a su familia y ella.  
  
- No puedo culparla del todo.- Draco miro a Snape con amargura.  
  
- ¿Te das cuentas de lo que estas haciendo?.- Snape fruncio el ceño.  
  
- Perfectamente...- dijo con seguridad.-   
  
- No estas pensando con claridad...-dijo Snape con cierta alteración.- ¡Escuchate!.   
  
- Si antes hice cosas por ella jugándome la vida y la dignidad de los Malfoy...- dijo Draco tranquilamente.- ¿por qué no hacer exactamente lo mismo ahora que no hay nada que perder?.   
  
El joven rubio bajo la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Aprecio el interes que tiene por mi bienestar pero lo tengo decidido y no va a lograr que cambie de opinión. Si no consigo que crea en mi prometo no insistir nunca mas pero tengo que intentarlo y ahora con mucho mas razon que ella estara bajo mi vigilancia.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-Pregunto Snape confundido.  
  
- El Sr. Sarbu me ha pedido que vigile a Granger para evitar que vuelva a sucederle algun acontecimiento extraño.  
  
Snape apretó los puños y en sus labios dibujo una mueca de desagrado.  
  
- Sarbu...- Musito el mago de cabellos negros.- Es tan parecido a Dumbledore... siempre creyendo que puede cambiar al mundo...  
  
- ¿Acaso no cambie Profesor Snape?.- dijo Draco con sensatez.  
  
- En tu caso tuviste un motivo...-Contesto el mago.- ¿Qué motivo tendrá Granger para cambiar su forma de pensar acerca de ti?.  
  
- Eso lo iremos viendo...- contesto quedamente Draco.  
  
Snape miro con resignación al Slytherin y camino hacia la puerta. El joven rubio no lo siguió sino que se quedo en su lugar observándolo.  
  
- Estaré en Transilvania, por si me necesitas.- dijo Snape fríamente.  
  
- Iré a visitarlo en cuanto pueda.-dijo Draco con cierto gesto amable.  
  
El hombre salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar fijamente al chico con decepción. Draco, sin embargo, inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras se mantenía firmemente parado frente a la chimenea.  
  
Al salir Snape, Draco perdió su posición erguida y se apoyo con ambas manos en la chimenea acomodando en su cerebro todas aquellas palabras dichas antes por Snape. Talvez tenia razón, ¿Tendría alguna esperanza de que Hermione lo quisiera un poco?. ¿O que podia esperar de ella...? ¿que lo amara o que simplemente lo viera como un amigo?.  
  
Era obvio que lo que mas deseaba era que ella llegara a amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que el lo hacia, pero era desesperante encontrarse con tantos obstáculos en el largo proceso de demostrarle a Hermione que era una nueva persona y que la amaba.  
  
No seria nada fácil, en primera tenia que liderar con el terco carácter de la chica, en segundo tenia que borrar todos los amargos recuerdos del Colegio y por ultimo quitar del camino a Krum, quien sabia que el mago estaba demasiado interesado en Hermione.  
  
Draco sonrió lleno de optimismo... a pesar de todo, tenia la esperanza de que algún dia Hermione le mirara de una manera diferente y con el paso del tiempo, talvez ella se diese cuenta de cuanto la amaba.  
  
El reloj que colgaba por encima de la chimenea comenzó a sonar anunciando mas de medio día. Draco se incorporo con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la puerta. La hora de la comida se acercaba y tenia que buscar a sus otros invitados.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione Granger tenia los labios ligeramente separados por la expresión de asombro. La casa de Draco Malfoy era mas de lo que ella esperaba.   
  
La casa partía del estilo decorativo Luis XVI, con muebles de ébano y bronce. Las cortinas de seda roja caían sobre los altos ventanales haciendo juego con las exquisitas paredes forradas de madera.   
  
Las habitaciones irradiaban una elegancia pura, fría y distante, que describían a la perfección a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo la casa dejaba percibir una calidez y nostalgia haciendo que Hermione sintiera una ligera inquietud. ¿Cómo alguien como Malfoy pudiese tener una casa tan llena de luz y color?.   
  
Vladimir Sarbu parecía conocer la casa a la perfección ya que la guiaba por entre las habitaciones con facilidad. Eso le indicaba que el anciano mago era una persona de toda confianza del Slytherin.  
  
- Estas muy callada..- dijo Sarbu mirándola de reojo.  
  
- Observo la casa...-Contesto inmediatamente Hermione.- Es... muy diferente a como me la habia imaginado.  
  
Sarbu sonrió.- ¿Como la imaginabas entonces?.  
  
- Supuse que Malfoy vivía en algún lugar oscuro, lleno de telarañas y monstruos.- dijo la chica con un aire tímido.  
  
El mago echo a reir de buena gana.- Los únicos animales que tiene Draco son los Granianes...  
  
Hermione lo volteo a mirar confundida.- ¿Dijo usted granianes?.  
  
- Si...- Sarbu sonrio con gracia.- Tiene un establo con 7 ejemplares. ¿Quieres ir a verlos?.  
  
La chica lo miro interrogativa.- No se molestara que...  
  
- ¡Oh no!.- dijo Vladimir.- Estoy seguro que en algún momento te hubiera llevado a conocerlos, son unos excelentes caballos. El viejo mago no espero la contestación de Hermione sino que la guió hacia una terraza que llevaba a un campo plano de suaves pastizales y arboles frondosos de fresno. A lo lejos se percibían las montañas con olas de niebla a su alrededor inspirando un aire a romanticismo y nostalgia.  
  
La chica no pudo salir de su asombro, el paisaje era el escenario mas bello que jamás se hubiese imaginado en Rumania. El suave arroyo que nacía de las montañas bañaba las raices de los árboles que crecían alrededor.  
  
- Espectacular.. ¿no crees?.- dijo Sarbu al notar el rostro estupefacto de Hermione.  
  
- Es... increíble...- contesto ella distraídamente.  
  
El mago jalo suavemente a Hermione del brazo llevándola a una cortina de árboles que no dejaba divisar lo que había detrás de ellos. Hermione entreabrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido de asombro, dentro de un cercado de madera verde paseaban varios caballos alados conocidos como Granianes.   
  
Los caballos eran majestuosamente negros de largo pelambre en las patas de los mismos. Sus alas negras brillaban como chispas de luz debido a los rayos del sol. Ninguno de los animales presto atención a los intrusos y continuaron jugando.  
  
- Nunca había visto uno...- musito Hermione.- Digo, únicamente en fotos.  
  
- Siempre me he preguntado como le da tiempo para hacer varias cosas..-dijo Sarbu rascándose la barba.- Además de trabajar como cazador y preparar pociones para el hospital aun tiene tiempo para practicar esgrima y criar granianes.  
  
- Es realmente extraño...-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Quiero hacerte una pregunta Hermione.- Vladimir la miro por debajo de sus lentes.- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas de Draco Malfoy?.  
  
Hermione frunció el cejo y observo con suspicacia al viejo mago. El hombre mantuvo un gesto de interés y nobleza que motivo a la Gryffindor a contestar su pregunta.  
  
- Usted no lo conoció cuando yo empecé a conocerlo...- dijo la chica.- Era la persona mas arrogante, soberbia y orgullosa que jamás pudiese imaginarme..  
  
- ¿Y ahora?.- Interrumpió el mago.  
  
- ¿Ahora?.- La chica bajo la mirada hacia un lado.- Ahora no se que pensar de el, todo esto es tan confuso, tan irreal...  
  
- Entiendo...-comento el hombre.- Te darás dando cuenta poco a poco de ciertas cosas... pero para ello tendrás que abrir los ojos.  
  
- ¿Cómo dice?.- Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¡Ah!.. Draco...- Saludo el hombre ignorando la pregunta de Hermione.  
  
El joven rubio se acerco a ellos con seriedad. Hermione volteo a mirarlo dándose cuenta que en la mirada del chico había una chispa que lo hacia verse como una persona normal, no como alguien que haya sido un mortífago.  
  
Su instinto le dictaba que no había peligro, que frente a ella caminaba un hombre diferente, con una aura llena de luz pero opacada por diversas sombras. Sin embargo, su mente le presionaba para pensar que no debía de confiarse de Malfoy, no del hombre que había sido un mortífago y casi el asesino de su familia.  
  
Los Granianes, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amo, volaron hacia Draco y lo rodearon. Los animales lo acosaron de tal forma que el chico estaba imposibilitado para continuar caminando. Uno de los Granianes, el mas grande, acerco su hocico al pecho de su amo esperando que este le propinara caricias.  
  
Vladimir y Hermione veían la escena, el primero con diversión y la segunda con una mezcla de confusión y suspicacia. Todo era tan nuevo, tan fresco en él... era como si Draco Malfoy hubiese nacido nuevamente entre las frías montañas de Rumania.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Al día siguiente, Draco se había levantado muy temprano para hacer un extensa búsqueda de lo que pudiera haber sido el atacante de Hermione. Las respuestas no se presentaban como tal y eso le preocupaba. Malfoy sabia que aquellas apariciones de Hermione, que eran prácticamente antiguos sueños, era hechos por magia... y no era magia convencional, no de la que aprendes en un día de escuela... era algo mas complicado, negro.. lo sabia porque eso era lo que hacían muchos mortifagos con los muggles de mente débil.  
  
Lo mas extraño es que no consideraba a Hermione como una persona débil. Era una Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y fuertes, aunque aquellas cualidades al parecer estaban fallando en la chica.  
  
Draconis y apariciones de sueños que para Hermione eran una pesadilla eran dos cosas distintas, que no se relacionaban entre si. ¿Un mago hablando Draconis?. Imposible que fuese un dragón.. los dragones no tenían magia como para hacer aparecer visiones. ¿Qué otra persona a parte de ellos podía hablar un idioma tan complejo?. ¿Qué tendría que ver Hermione en todo esto?.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco recorrían exhaustivamente las paginas de uno de los tantos libros que estaba consultando. Tenia que encontrar alguna conexión entre Hermione y algo.. ¿pero que?. ¿Qué tenia la chica en común con alguien del campamento o de toda Rumania?.  
  
La mente de Draco comenzó a trabajar impetuosamente, formando un complejo y elevado rompecabezas que estaba obligado a terminar para proteger a Hermione. Las palabras que había pronunciado la chica era draconis. Tal como el había escuchado esa noche que alguien susurraba la palabra 'Mia'. Era obvio que alguien estaba intentando marcar a Hermione como un territorio y eso era demasiado preocupante.  
  
Sea quien fuera o lo que fuera perseguiría a Hermione hasta conseguir lo que busca, aunque aun no sabia exactamente que.  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un tímido toque en la puerta de su oficina. Draco hizo un gesto de malhumor. ¿Qué acaso no había dado ordenes de que nadie lo molestara a menos que fuese una emergencia?.  
  
Con cierto cuidado, se asomo por entre la puerta una chica de cabellos rubios. La pequeña chica lo miraba con temor pero Draco aun mantenía sus ojos puestos en el libro, ignorando por completo la presencia de la bruja.  
  
- S-señor Malfoy...- Titubeo la chica.- A-afuera...  
  
- ¿Se escapo algún dragón?.- Interrumpió Draco con voz ronca.- ¿Alguien salió herido, murió?...  
  
- ¡N-no señor..!.- exclamo asustada.  
  
¿No dije acaso que no quería que nadie me molestara?.- Pregunto el chico con voz seria y molesta.  
  
- Pero es que... alguien busca a la Srita. Granger y yo no se donde esta...n-no la he visto en todo el día por el campamento.-Contesto la chica con voz ahogada.  
  
Draco levanto su mirada hacia la bruja que casi temblaba de miedo.  
  
- ¿Quién busca a la Srita. Granger?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Yo...- Se escucho una voz masculina detrás de la bruja.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron de odio y en sus labios se dibujo una cruel sonrisa.  
  
- Vaya, vaya...-dijo con sarcasmo.- Víctor Krum en persona.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Por fin!!. Capitulo 9... tuvo menos accion pero si un pequeño resumen de las cosas que paso Draco como mortifago. Ademas la aparicion de Snape podria complicar las cosas.. ¿quien sabe?. No se ve que el profesor aprecie a Hermione.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado la descripcion de la casa de Draco, es una inspiracion que tome al leer (dias antes) una historia sobre el palacio de Versalles. Siempre he tenido la idea de que Draco tiene un estilo muy frances y lo he puesto en este fic.  
  
Sobre lo que este persiguiendo a Hermione todavia no se aclara lo que es, pero prometo que con el paso del fic las cosas se iran poco a poco sabiendo.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu es un personaje importante, con mucha relacion con Draco Malfoy. Asi que no pierdan de vista los dialogos de tan noble anciano.  
  
Los granianes, tomado del libro de J.K. Rowling de Criaturas Magicas y donde encontrarlos. Son una raza de caballos alados, parecido a los pegasos pero mas veloces.  
  
Espero que hayan encontrado este capitulo y que puedan dejar sus comentarios al respecto.  
  
Mil disculpas por no contestar los reviews de cada una pero si les agradesco las que hayan dejado en los capitulos anteriores.  
  
Como siempre, les veo para el siguiente capitulo en la proxima semana.!  
  
Saludos  
  
J@ina  
  
p.d. Muchas gracias a las personas que me felicitaron por mi pasado cumpleaños!!!!.. Un gran abrazo!!. 


	11. Circulo de miradas

CAPITULO 10  
  
Draco Malfoy y Víctor Krum se miraban uno al otro retadoramente. El rubio coloco su mirada reprobatoriamente en la bruja que había dejado pasar al jugador de quidditch, después bajo la mirada hacia su libro y agitando la mano le hizo entender que saliera de la oficina, la chica salio a toda prisa cerrando la puerta.  
  
Draco volvió a concentrarse en su lectura mientras Víctor continuaba parado frente a su escritorio confundido por el silencio del muchacho. Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando el rubio levanto su vista nuevamente hacia Víctor.  
  
- ¿Aun no te has ido?.- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Vine a buscar a Hermione.- contesto de mala gana.  
  
- Aquí no esta, así que...la puerta esta detras de ti.- dijo el chico con fastidio.- Me haces perder el tiempo.  
  
- ¿Donde esta?.-pregunto el mago asentando un puño sobre el escritorio.  
  
Draco hizo un gesto de frustración y de un manotazo cerro su libro. El chico hizo a un lado su silla y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio quedando frente a frente con Víctor.  
  
- ¿Que soy acaso su niñera?.- dijo molesto.  
  
- ¿Crees acaso que no se lo que tramas?.  
  
- ¿De que hablas Krum?.- dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Victor hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
- No quieres que yo vea a Hermione.. lo se..  
  
Draco lo miro friamente.- ¿Y si asi fuera?.  
  
- No permitire que le hagas ningun daño... Malfoy..-dijo Krum entre dientes.  
  
- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Krum...- Draco lo miro fijamente.- Te aseguro que puedo ser mas peligro de lo que crees.  
  
- Tambien puedo ser peligroso si tan solo tocas un solo cabello a Hermione.  
  
Draco miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Krum mientras de su boca murmuraban palabras, que bien el moreno no podía escuchar pero si pudo sentir sus efectos.  
  
Victor fue lanzado con brusquedad hacia la puerta, no teniendo tiempo de contrarrestar el hechizo de Draco. Pero el rubio tenia la sangre hirviendo y no iba a dejar las cosas así, con la gallardía de un espadachín Draco saco su varita y se acerco a Krum amenazándole en la garganta.  
  
- No quieras fastidiarme la vida ...no te lo recomiendo.-dijo el chico con un brillo de odio en sus ojos grises.- Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer si pierdo la paciencia....   
  
- Recuerda mi advertencia Malfoy.-dijo Krum furioso.- Grabalo en tu cerebro como una leccion....  
  
- Tus palabras no me causan ningun efecto asi que...- Draco se alejo unos pasos del moreno sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.- Ahora desaparece de mi vista.  
  
Krum abrió la puerta de la oficina, con el rostro visiblemente perturbado por el odio.   
  
- No lo olvides, Malfoy...- Amenazo Krum. El moreno cerro la puerta con tanta brusquedad haciendo que un retrato de la pared de Draco se estrellara contra el suelo.  
  
Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita y el retrato volvió a quedar en su sitio sin ningún rasguño. El chico apretó fuertemente los puños en un intento por controlar la ira que llevaba por dentro.   
  
En otros tiempos, aquel insensato mago hubiera caído muerto por una dolorosa maldición. No obstante, Draco no consideraba a Victor Krum como un rival del cual preocuparse, en cuanto a magia negra se trataba. Sabia que el moreno había estado dedicado mas tiempo a las artes del Quidditch que a cualquier otra cosa, probablemente no sabría hacer una maldición Crucio ciento por ciento efectiva.  
  
Los Krum eran conocidos en Rumania, no solo por la fama del jugador, sino porque eran una familia de magos de sangre limpia importante. Sabia que todos los de su familia habían estudiado en Durnstrang desde siglos y algunos familiares habían sido altamente seguidores de Voldemort o bien, magos con una reputación oscura tal y como los Malfoy la tenían en Inglaterra.  
  
Los Krum y los Malfoy tenían una cosa en común, siendo magos de sangre limpia en su circulo de amistades excluían a muggles y sangres impura. Sin embargo, los Krum pasaron por algún estado evolutivo donde Victor y su hermana Mirka comenzaron a convivir con este ultimo grupo de personas, aceptando así amistades como la de Hermione.  
  
Victor y el se habían conocido propiamente a partir de que Draco comenzó a salir con Mirka. La hermana de Victor, era una chica de escasos 19 años. Su cabello negro y espeso, que normalmente peinaba con una trenza, la hacían verse mayor. Sus ojos oscuros con largas pestañas eran el centro de una personalidad atrayente, con un sabor a peligro. El color de su piel parecía estar siempre bronceada y eso a su vez, le daba un toque exótico.  
  
Draco pensaba en Mirka como en una niña caprichosa, que estaba totalmente cegada por conseguir su atención a como diera lugar. Fue un error haber mencionado a Hermione durante un beso porque a partir de eso Mirka estaba obsesionada con el.   
  
Draco exhalo un poco de aire y alzo su vista hacia el reloj de madera que estaba en un rincón de la oficina y este comenzó a sonar anunciando las cinco y media de la tarde.  
  
Un ruido proveniente de su chimenea lo hizo voltear y acercarse a ella. Una nube de polvo y hollín broto de la chimenea obligando a Malfoy a retirarse unos pasos atrás. Hermione Granger salía de ella agitando una mano para limpiar un poco el aire.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín!.- Exclamo la chica.- Deberías mandar a limpiar tu chimenea mas seguido Malfoy.  
  
Draco miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se deshacía de la capucha, que cubría su cabeza, con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía unos libros.   
  
Hermione comenzó a sacudirse parte de la capa y del vestido sin darse cuenta que en su rostro habían diversas manchas de hollín.  
  
Para sorpresa de la Gryffindor, Draco comenzó a reírse. La chica lo miro temerosa, como si se tratara de alguien que acabara de perder la razón pero la risa del muchacho era franca dándole, inmediatamente después, confianza de que no estaba volviéndose loco.  
  
Draco tomo la punta de su capa y la levanto. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás pero el hizo caso omiso de la señal y con suavidad empezó a limpiar la frente y nariz de la chica.   
  
- ¿Q-que haces?.-Pregunto Hermione mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Draco, quien ya había dejado de reírse y ahora sonreía, la miro por debajo mientras continuaba haciendo lo suyo.  
  
- No pensaras que vas a ir conmigo al pueblo con el rostro manchado de hollín..- dijo Draco sonriendo de una manera que a Hermione le dio vértigo.  
  
La chica bajo el rostro en un intento por quitarse de enfrente pero el con una mano la tomo de la barbilla obligándola suavemente a levantar su cara para que el pudiera continuar. En un instante, los ojos de ambos chicos chocaron uno contra el otro. No era la primera vez que sus miradas chocaban pero esta vez el acercamiento les permitía sentir el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones.   
  
- Y-ya es hora de irnos...-dijo Hermione titubeante y desviando la mirada.  
  
Draco soltó a Hermione mientras resoplaba ligeramente con resignación. El chico se dio la vuelta y se acerco a su escritorio para ir tomando unos pergaminos.   
  
Hermione lo observaba mientras el estaba de espaldas, analizando cada movimiento del Slytherin. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de nervios, casi no había dormido pensando en su situación con Draco Malfoy. Todo había dado un giro tan brusco que no se hubiera imaginado jamás en su vida ser tratada como estaba siendo tratada ni mucho menos compartir tiempo junto al enigmático Slytherin. El joven se mostraba solicito y agradable y esa actitud le provocaba inseguridad. Sin embargo aun podía recordar las palabras del viejo Dumbledore y ciertamente el director había dicho una cosa comprobablemente cierta: Draco Malfoy no seria el mismo después de dejar Azkaban.  
  
Comenzaba a dudar si realmente tenia que estar a la defensiva con Malfoy, después de todo el chico jamás, desde su llegada a Rumania, había dicho una sola palabra ofensiva y no se le veía ni la mínima intención de humillarla como solía hacerlo en el colegio.   
  
Draco volteo en ese instante por encima de su hombro logrando que Hermione diera un respingo y que desviara su mirada hacia otro rincón de la oficina fingiendo que no estaba observándolo. El giro la cabeza y frunció el ceño perturbado por lo que parecía ser a una Hermione observando todos sus movimientos pero simplemente deshecho la idea y termino de acomodar los pergaminos enrollándolos pulcramente.  
  
- Listo.-dijo Draco con seriedad y dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a la chica.  
  
Hermione dio un paso a la chimenea y se inclino dentro de ella.  
  
- Espera...- le dijo Draco alzando una mano.- No iremos por la chimenea.  
  
- Por carroza es mucho mas lento.- Agrego Hermione recordando su ultimo viaje a Tuska, el pueblo de la comunidad mágica rumana.  
  
- Lo se, por eso iremos por otro medio.-dijo el chico caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a Draco suspicazmente. Draco saco de un cajón una bolsa de cuero y metió en ellos los pergaminos. Luego se acerco a Hermione y extendió la mano.  
  
- Dame tus libros.- Ordeno.  
  
Hermione se los dio mecánicamente, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Malfoy. El chico guardo los libros dentro de la bolsa y se la coloco dejando el bulto detrás de su espalda.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?.- Pregunto confundida.  
  
- Iremos en la escoba y no podemos estar cargando estas cosas.- dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras tomaba de un rincón una escoba de palo negro con apariencia elegante.  
  
- N-no pensaras que yo...- Hermione señalo la escoba.  
  
- No hay otro medio.-dijo.- Las apariciones desde el campamento están prohibidas y ahora que recuerdo, la chimenea no esta conectada hacia la terminal principal... así que no nos queda otro remedio que viajar por escoba.  
  
Hermione guardo silencio, observando cada movimiento de Draco. Llenándose de valor se llevo un puño cerca de la boca y comenzó a aclararse la garganta haciendo que Draco la mirara visiblemente confundido.  
  
- Malfoy...- dijo quedamente Hermione.- Hay algo que quiero aclarar contigo...  
  
Hermione dio unos pasos adelante, quedando a un metro de distancia de el. La chica coloco sus manos en la espalda y luego miro minuciosamente cada parte del rostro de Malfoy.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.- Pregunto el Slytherin intranquilo.  
  
- Hace días que vengo notando que ya no eres el mismo de antes conmigo...- dijo firmemente.- Quiero saber exactamente que es lo que te propones.  
  
El chico sintió como si le hubiera jalado bruscamente las entrañas puesto que lo dejo totalmente inmóvil. Se sentía terriblemente acorralado, ¿Que podía decirle?. No exactamente la verdad, si le decía sobre sus sentimientos probablemente ella saldría huyendo y se rehusaría a verlo nunca mas. ¿Que explicación podría darle?.  
  
Sin embargo, Hermione no dio marcha atrás y continuo mirándolo segura de si misma. Exigiendo con aquellos ojos color miel una respuesta a las preguntas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza.  
  
- Me sorprendes Granger.-dijo el Slytherin.- Siempre creí que querías que te tratara con dignidad.   
  
- Proviniendo de ti podría decirse que es maligno...-Hermione hizo una mueca con los brazos cruzados.  
  
El joven rubio bajo la mirada pensativo, aspirando el aire de la confianza.  
  
- Granger ....- dijo Draco apoyándose de manos en el escritorio.- a veces las personas estamos obligadas a transformarnos, aunque no queramos.   
  
- Eres un Malfoy...- Musito Hermione.  
  
- Y no me avergüenzo de serlo.- dijo el chico con orgullo.- pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que continuar con el mismo sistema que llevaba en Gran Bretaña.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo?.-Hermione lo miro como si se tratara de un perfecto desconocido.- Te conozco desde los 11 años y jamás había escuchado de tus labios una sola palabra amistosa. Talvez para los slytherins si, pero el resto siempre fuimos parte de tu malvada diversión.  
  
El chico sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo perdían fuerza y que en algún instante sus piernas se doblarían por los nervios. Sabia que Hermione guardaba mucho rencor por el trato que había recibido por parte de el pero no tenia idea de la dimensión del dolor con el que albergaba esos recuerdos la Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Crees que puedo olvidar tan fácil cada uno de tus insultos, de tus amenazas...?.- Hermione respiro profundamente.- ¿Crees que voy a olvidar la noche que llegaste a mi casa para ayudar a tu padre a asesinar a mi familia y a mi?.- dijo rencorosa.  
  
Draco giro la cabeza para mirarla fijamente mientras sus puños se apretaban tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban blancos.  
  
- No puedo borrar esos recuerdos, Granger.- dijo con voz ronca.- pero el presente no tiene que ser igual que el pasado... las cosas pueden ser diferentes.  
  
- ¿Acaso quieres ser mi amigo?.-dijo burlona.  
  
Draco sintió que una cubeta de agua helada le había caído encima. La sonrisa irónica de la chica lo había dejado sin defensa por completo. Se repetía a si mismo que el era un hombre inteligente, fuerte y que no podía sentirse tan débil frente a ella.... no mientras ella lo mirara de esa forma.  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que estamos en paz?.- dijo con un cierto tono de exasperación.  
  
- No lo se..- contesto Hermione.  
  
- Cada quien ha formado su propio camino, Granger...- Draco se paso una mano por entre sus rubios cabellos tratando de controlar sus nervios.- ¿Por qué no eres capaz de comprender que yo mismo diseñe uno?. ¿Acaso para ti solo existe la oscuridad?.  
  
Hermione trago saliva y frunció el ceño como gesto de contrariedad. Draco se veía decidido a demostrarle que el ya no era el mismo y que, a pesar de sus errores, estaba luchando por salir de la sombra de su antigua vida.  
  
- Quisiera creerte...-dijo ella bajando la mirada.  
  
- No te pido que me creas...ahora- Draco se alejo del escritorio y camino unos pasos mas cerca de Hermione.- Solo obsérvame y sabrás si lo que te digo es cierto o no... tu decidirás luego.  
  
Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos, con una sensación extraña por tener al Slytherin tan cerca y mirándole de una forma que no podía explicar. Los ojos grises de Draco estaban transparentes y llenos de calma, por un momento pareció sumergirse en aquella mirada que le culminaba de una serie de emociones que no tenían una respuesta aparente.  
  
Draco levanto un dedo pasándolo con suavidad por la nariz de la Gryffindor, quien se estremeció al sentir la frialdad con la que este mantenía sus pálidas manos.   
  
- Aun quedaba un poco de hollín..- dijo Draco con una sonrisa agradable y mostrándole el dedo que se encontraba manchado de la oscura materia.  
  
Hermione sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada evitando parecer demasiado nerviosa por la atmósfera en la que se encontraban. Draco fue quien se aparto y camino hacia la puerta, ofreciéndole salir primero. La chica no comento nada acerca de la caballerosidad del Slytherin y únicamente opto por cruzar la puerta.  
  
Al salir, Draco fue el primero en montar. Observo por encima de su hombro como Hermione vacilaba en acercarse a la escoba.   
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Hace tiempo que no me subo a una escoba.-dijo ella mordiéndose ligeramente un labio.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de bruja eres si no sabes volar en escoba?.- Pregunto el chico frunciendo aun mas el ceño.  
  
- Yo no dije que no sabia volar..- replico.- solo dije que hace tiempo que no me subo a una.  
  
Draco sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Hermione apretó los puños y se acerco a él decidida a demostrarle al rubio que no tenia miedo.  
  
La chica se monto en la escoba cuidando de no tomar demasiado fuerte la cintura de Draco. El Slytherin dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie y la escoba comenzó a elevarse demasiado rápido.  
  
Hermione tuvo que tomar fuertemente la cintura de Draco para evitar caerse mientras el rubio reía alegremente.  
  
- ¡No es gracioso!.- exclamo enojada la castaña.  
  
- Lo siento..- dijo entre risas.- Por un momento creí que venia solo.  
  
Draco sintió como Hermione le daba un fuerte tirón de la capa y el chico fue disminuyendo lentamente la velocidad a un nivel sumamente cómodo. Hermione levanto la cara para mirar el panorama y lo primero que hizo fue parpadear repetidas veces.   
  
Frente a ellos el sol estaba ocultándose lentamente detrás de las montañas y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de púrpura y rosado. Con una belleza indescriptible, un atardecer se dibujaba entre aquellas montañas y riachuelos de agua cristalina, que con los débiles rayos del sol emitían pequeñas chispas de luz.  
  
Inconscientemente Draco se estaciono en el aire mientras miraba asombrado el bello escenario. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que había colocado su rostro por encima de un hombro de Draco mientras lo tenia fuertemente tomado de la cintura.  
  
De pronto una fuerte corriente de aire los sacudió haciendo que Hermione casi perdiera el equilibrio. Draco la tomo de ambas manos rápidamente cuando sintió que la chica aflojaba sus brazos de la cintura. Sin malicia alguna, el joven Slytherin enredo sus manos en las de ella para ayudarla a que se sostuviera nuevamente de el.  
  
La chica se sonrojo completamente y por fortuna Draco estaba de espaldas para no verla. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, Draco lentamente fue soltando las suaves manos de Hermione y tomo nuevamente el palo de la escoba continuando así, el vuelo hacia el pueblo mágico.  
  
No comentaron nada durante el camino, el silencio entre ellos era lo mejor. Hermione no podía evitar sentir un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo preguntándose porque ella estaba reaccionando de esa forma. Draco, por su parte, sonreía lleno de felicidad, casi a punto de explotar en un grito de emoción por tener, en esos instantes, a la mujer que amaba. No importando si ella estaba ahí por obligación porque al final de cuentas estaba ahí.  
  
Podía percibir el plan de Sarbu al querer que el fuera quien acompañara a Hermione a los lugares que era correcto acompañarla y le agradecía por ello. Sus pensamientos estaban ofuscados por la felicidad que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al pueblo.  
  
Draco aterrizo perfectamente, casi sin sentirse. Hermione bajo al suelo mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que estaban enmarañados debido al viento. El chico desmonto y tomo la escoba por la mitad.  
  
- Vamos..- dijo Draco sin mirarla.  
  
Hermione lo siguió en silencio, la noche ya se hacia presente en el pueblo y algunas casas y comercios ya refulgían por las luces de las velas y otros artefactos. Duendes, elfos, magos y otro tipo de extrañas criaturas caminaban por el pueblo con suma libertad.  
  
Tuska era un pueblo lleno de color y tradición. Sus habitantes se recreaban en lugares que ofrecían bebidas al aire libre, en parques y fuentes encantadas, en centros de convenciones donde los magos de mas importancia se reunían para hablar asuntos del ministerio. Las mujeres caminaban por la calle con sombreros de alto colorido y bolsas llenas de compras, los niños volaban en sus pequeñas escobas mágicas o jugaban con su varita de juguete intentando atrapar la rana de chocolate que momentos antes le habían comprado sus madres.  
  
Hermione no se hubiera imaginado que tan vivaz podía ser el pueblo de noche y definitivamente sus habitantes tenían una vida nocturna demasiado particular. Draco no parecía darse cuenta de ello, probablemente porque el ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.  
  
Draco se detuvo frente a un local con aspecto deteriorado pero con un enorme letrero que indicaba que se trataba de una librería. El chico esta vez fue el primero en entrar y Hermione lo siguió discretamente, preparada por si sucedía alguna cosa inoportuna.  
  
- ¡Draco Malfoy!.- Saludo un hombrecito con enormes lentes y aspecto amigable.  
  
- Que tal estas, Shinob.- Saludo Draco. El chico dejo pasar a Hermione confiadamente.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- El hombrecito se acomodo los lentes como si estuviera tratando de enfocar mejor a Hermione.  
  
- Hola.- saludo tímidamente Hermione.  
  
- ¿Es tu novia?.-pregunto Shinob con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- No, Shinob.. es solo... – El chico la miro de reojo nerviosamente.- una compañera de trabajo.  
  
- Inglesa.. ehh..  
  
- Si.- dijo Hermione con una orgullosa felicidad.  
  
- ¿Aun tienes el libro de 'Tunge Ordliste'?.- dijo el rubio.  
  
- Si.- El hombrecito suspiro.- Síganme.  
  
Draco y Hermione siguieron a Shinob escaleras abajo, introduciéndose a una especie de sótano con muy buena iluminación. Draco bajaba las escaleras confiadamente por lo que Hermione no se sintió temerosa de que se tratara de alguna trampa.  
  
El lugar estaba repleto de libros y pergaminos, que visiblemente, eran mas antiguos que los que estaban en la planta alta. En el centro había una mesa con cuatro sillas empolvados pero Shinob los limpio con un rápido movimiento.  
  
- La sección que buscas esta de este lado.- dijo el hombre señalando.- Pueden quedarse hasta la hora que quieran. Ya sabes el sistema Malfoy.- Shinob miro a Draco y este asentó con la cabeza.  
  
El hombre volvió a subir las escaleras dejando solos a Hermione y a Draco. El chico se deshizo del bulto asentándolo en la mesa mientras recorría con la mirada el desordenado lugar.  
  
- Parece que nos llevara tiempo buscar el dichoso libro.-dijo Hermione sacando las cosas de la bolsa.  
  
- No...- dijo quedamente. – Sabia que iba a necesitar ese libro en el futuro.  
  
- ¿Acaso le pusiste un hechizo convocador?.- Pregunto ella con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Es algo relativamente sencillo..-dijo con cierta presunción.- Tunge Vini Ordliste.- musito.  
  
Un libro de mediano grosor salió de entre una pila de libros antiguos y voló hacia una mano extendida de Draco Malfoy. El chico al sentir el libro en su mano dibujo una orgullosa sonrisa.  
  
- Que original Malfoy.- dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados.  
  
- Al menos no estaríamos buscándolo por horas..-dijo Draco alzándose de hombros.  
  
Los dos brujos se sentaron uno frente al otro y cada quien fue sumergiéndose rápidamente a su respectiva lectura.  
  
Hermione leía ávidamente las diversas líneas de sabiduría sobre la lengua del draconis, el rubio había optado porque ella empezara a estudiar la escritura y gramática del idioma de los dragones.  
  
Draco, estaba concentrado en encontrar algún articulo que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar la respuesta de las visiones de Hermione y sobre el ente que la perseguía hablando draconis.  
  
La habitación permaneció en silencio por tres horas, sin que ninguno de los dos emitiría una sola palabra, solo en mínimas ocasiones se observaban disimuladamente y continuaban con lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
Draco sabia demasiado de dragones pero no confiaba en su propio conocimiento. Así que buscaba con interés alguna especie de dragón que pudiera tener la magia de proyectar visiones a los humanos... pero eso no parecía ser la característica de un dragón común. Cansado, paso rápidamente las hojas del libro hasta que se detuvo con el dibujo de un dragón negro. El chico entrecerró los ojos mirando concienzudamente cada línea del grafico y luego observo a Hermione, quien estaba demasiado absorta escribiendo en su pergamino.  
  
El chico comenzó a trabajar la mente con rapidez, tratando de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, algo en su interior le dictaba que el misterioso dragón que capturaron en el mar negro tenia algo que ver con las visiones de Hermione... pero no tenia como comprobarlo.  
  
Mientras se acariciaba suavemente los labios con un dedo, Draco continuo leyendo acerca de las propiedades del dragón negro. Hermione parecía repetir en voz baja la escritura de su pergamino.  
  
- "Sat...".- Pronuncio Hermione con el ceño fruncido en draconis.  
  
- "Sa at".- Le corrigió Draco sin mirarla.  
  
- "Sa at".- Repitió Hermione mirando a su tutor esperando algún gesto de aprobación.  
  
Draco levanto su vista y sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo su vista nuevamente hacia su pergamino mientras el Slytherin la observaba cándidamente. El corazón del Draco no podía estar latiendo mas rápido de lo que ya estaba, la presencia de Hermione le entorpecía todos sus sentidos aunque no quisiera. El chico recorrió con sus ojos grises cada gesto de Hermione, sonriendo cuando la chica se mordía ligeramente un labio.  
  
No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado observándola pero Hermione había presentido su fuerte mirada puesto que alzo el rostro para mirarlo. Draco dio un respingo y levanto su libro para ocultar parte de su cara en un acto desesperado por no parecer que estaba observándola.  
  
Hermione lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y, con la mano empuñada, apoyo su cabeza para pensar en la reciente actitud del chico. Draco estaba casi cubierto por el libro, así que el único panorama que tenia la Gryffindor era la frente y cabello, además de sus pálidas manos.   
  
La descripción de las manos de Malfoy era difícil puesto que el chico poseía una manos delgadas y largas, aunque a la vez se veían fuertes. El cabello de Draco era, además de extremadamente rubio, lacio y con una suave caído por la frente de su dueño que expresaba notoriamente rebeldía.   
  
Draco levanto su vista por encima del libro haciendo que Hermione desviara su mirada rápidamente hacia otro punto de la habitación. El chico alzo una ceja y bajo el libro.  
  
- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?.-dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
  
- Ya pasan de las 9.- comento la chica.  
  
- Ya es hora de cenar...- dijo el con seriedad.- ¿no crees?.  
  
Hermione asentó con la cabeza a la vez que soltaba un delicado suspiro.  
  
Draco cerro el libro de un golpe y se levanto de su asiento mientras acomodaba los objetos que estaban dispersos por la mesa. Hermione se levanto igualmente a ayudar y los fue metiendo a la mochila de cuero.  
  
Sin decir mas nada, Draco y Hermione terminaron de tomar sus cosas y subieron por las escaleras rumbo a la salida. Al llegar a la planta alta, Hermione noto que el hombrecito ya no se encontraba sino que habían dos pequeñas criaturas a la entrada del lugar con aspecto disecado.  
  
Draco le señalo con una mano que saliera por la puerta, Hermione camino mirando de reojo a los animalitos que tenían una apariencia como panteras pequeñas. Al cerrar la puerta, el chico golpeo 5 cinco veces la cerradura con su varita pronunciando unas palabras parecida a un trabalenguas, las luces del lugar se apagaron y unos ruidos se hicieron oír dentro del lugar.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?.-Pregunto la chica extrañada.  
  
- Es el sistema de seguridad de Shinob.- contesto Draco tranquilamente.- Vamos..   
  
Hermione tomo de un hombro a Draco antes de que le diera la espalda por completo.  
  
- ¿Crees que aun este abierto el servicio de correo?.- pregunto con un gesto de vergüenza.- He olvidado que tenia que enviar estas cartas...- Hermione saco de entre su bolsillo unos tres sobres.  
  
Draco se quedo mirándolas pensativo y luego torció la boca.- Probablemente si.. aunque nunca he entregado cartas a esta hora.  
  
Hermione suspiro de alivio y siguió a Draco hasta lo que parecía ser una enorme y bien surtida Lechucería, donde una señora gorda estaba cerrando unas ventanas.  
  
- ¡Espere...!.-Exclamo Hermione.- ¿Aun puedo enviar estas cartas?.  
  
La señora frunció el ceño pero al ver a Draco sonrió tontamente.  
  
- Buenas noches, Sra. Norwen.-dijo Draco cortésmente.  
  
- Que gusto verlo, Sr. Malfoy.-dijo la bruja acomodándose exageradamente la túnica.  
  
- Siento mucho tener que venir a estar horas pero había olvidado enviar estas cartas.-dijo alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Ud. Sabe que puede venir con libertad a la hora que sea...- La señora tomo los sobres que Hermione sostenía en la mano.  
  
- ¿Su hermana esta vez no le acompaña?.-Pregunto Draco.  
  
- Ehh.. no.. esta en Bulgaria visitando a una amiga.- dijo la bruja sellando las cartas y amarrándolas a diferentes lechuzas.  
  
- Muchas gracias..- dijo Hermione dejando unas monedas en una vasija de cristal.  
  
La bruja la miro unos segundos con seriedad y luego volteo a mirar a Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Sra. Norwen..-dijo Draco con una leve inclinación.  
  
La bruja se sonrojo y agito la mano en señal de despedida. Los dos brujos salieron del lugar, Draco tenia la expresión serena pero Hermione estaba visiblemente perpleja por el trato que había recibido Draco por parte de la gorda bruja.  
  
- ¿Alguna otra cosa que se te haya olvidado?.-Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.  
  
- Nada mas..- Contesto ella con una mueca.  
  
El chico frunció el ceño al notar la frialdad con la cual le contesto la chica pero simplemente lo dejo pasar pensando que la Sra. Norwen no la había tratado muy bien.  
  
Draco llevo a Hermione a un establecimiento donde se comía al aire libre con unas esferas de luz que flotaban en el aire, iluminando las diversas mesas. Talvez alguna especie de hechizo calefactor envolvía el ambiente porque Hermione no sintió el frío de la noche de octubre al sentarse.  
  
Hermione se sentía un tanto avergonzada, el lugar parecía demasiado romántico como para una cena informal con un compañero de trabajo pero Draco no expresaba en su rostro ningún tipo de incomodes por lo que la chica no tuvo mas remedio que observar y disfrutar la atmósfera melancólica del establecimiento.  
  
Un mago de grueso bigote castaño se acerco a ellos para levantar la orden y ambos pidieron su respectiva cena. Al dejarlos solos, la chica comenzó a entretenerse con su servilleta mientras que Draco encontraba bastante atractivo observar la esfera que flotaba encima de su cabeza.  
  
¿Qué podían decirse dos antiguos enemigos?. Para ellos era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación y no habían palabras o la valentía suficiente para expresar lo que sus cerebros pensaban.  
  
Ambos tragaron saliva analizando en su interior que el silencio era demasiado abrumador y que había que romperlo a toda costa para evitar que los segundos fueran eternos.  
  
- ¿Cuántas...?.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué te ha...?.- dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que ella. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos sonrojados y después de unos segundos cada quien desvió la mirada.  
  
- Habla tu primero...- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Errr... me preguntaba...- Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblar.- ¿cuántas veces has venido a este lugar?.  
  
- Varias..- Contesto.- Aunque no vengo seguido.  
  
- E-es un lugar muy bonito..-dijo la chica aclarándose la garganta.  
  
- La comida es excelente.- dijo Draco aun sin mirarla.  
  
Hermione no encontró mas nada que decir y en su lugar comenzó a mover silenciosamente los dedos en la mesa.  
  
- Iba a preguntarte que tal estuvo la lección de draconis.- dijo Draco mirándola de reojo.  
  
La chica titubeo antes de contestar.- Es una lengua muy difícil pero creo que he avanzado suficiente en gramática como para pronunciar algunas palabras.  
  
- Procura practicar la pronunciación para evitar errores como "sat" y "sa at"..- dijo Draco apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.- Una sola palabra o frase incorrecta podría alterar el estado de animo del dragón.  
  
- ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? .Pregunto suspicazmente la chica.  
  
- En realidad no...- Draco soltó un poco el aire.- Antes de hablar con un dragón adulto practicaba con los dragones mas jóvenes, son menos sensibles a confusiones en el idioma.  
  
- ¿Hoy encontraste algo?.- La expresión de Hermione se volvió sombría.  
  
- Ayer por la noche investigue algunas cosas referente a tus visiones y tengo algunas anotaciones pero con respecto al ente que habla draconis... – El chico apretó un poco los labios.- no.. no he encontrado nada.. aun.  
  
Draco iba a decir algo mas pero se vio interrumpido por la aparición de la cena en la mesa.  
  
- Esto se ve delicioso..- dijo Hermione en casi un susurro.  
  
El Slytherin la miro disimuladamente y comenzó a cortar el filete de ternera con verduras que había ordenado. Hermione por su parte daba un ligero trago a su copa de vino.  
  
- Con respecto al asunto de las visiones y del ente, Granger.-dijo Draco.- es necesario que ambos estemos comunicados por si vuelve aparecer cuando yo no este contigo.  
  
Hermione lo miro seria.-¿A que te refieres?.  
  
- Necesitaremos de algo para estar en contacto...  
  
- ¿Cómo un walkie-talkie?.-pregunto burlona.  
  
El chico alzo una ceja.- No quieras presumirme de tus conocimientos muggles, Granger.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca de enfado.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas de muggles.  
  
Draco sonrió socarronamente.- Te sorprenderías si te dieras cuenta de que es lo contrario.  
  
La chica frunció el ceño.- Eso seria totalmente sorprendente... Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, conoce sobre muggles.  
  
Draco sonrió burlonamente y desvió su mirada hacia otra mesa. Hermione en cambio lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y confusión pero segundos después continuo mordiendo su pedazo de brócoli mientras miraba hacia la calle.  
  
El resto de la cena continuo en silencio y al regresar a casa, Hermione percibió que el viaje por las montañas de noche no era menos hermoso que viajar de día o de tarde.   
  
El cielo brillaba intensamente por la especial luz de las estrellas, la luna se asomaba por encima de las montañas y árboles de pino dejando escapar de los labios de la chica un gemido de asombro.   
  
Draco a su vez genero un suspiro que Hermione no escucho pero que detonaba la pasión que fluía en el corazón del Slytherin.  
  
Aquella había sido una noche extraña que probablemente seria el comienzo de una historia con un final incierto entre los dos jóvenes ingleses. La líneas del futuro comenzaban a pintarse lentamente a partir de que una lechuza gris viajaba en ese preciso momento desde Rumania hasta Hogwarts con una carta de Hermione Granger para el Profesor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Por fin capitulo 10!..y es que me he apurado en escribir este capitulo porque me salto la inspiracion el fin de semana. Creo que por ahi hay quienes tienen algunas dudas.  
  
1) ¿Hubo un slytherin que se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione y diseño un plan para que la familia de la chica fuera asesinada bajo las narices del rubio?.  
  
-- Efectivamente, si hubo un slytherin que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Draco y tuvo que ver con que Hermione y sus padres fueran atacados. Su identidad y una extensa explicacion de lo que paso en esos dias se pondra en los siguientes capitulos.  
  
2) ¿Quien es el ente que persigue a Hermione?.  
  
-- Paciencia, en los proximos capitulos lo sabran.  
  
Bueno, quiero agradecer antes que nada la participacion de mi amiga LUMEN, ya que ella se encargo de revisar este capitulo para mejorar la calidad del mismo. Obviamente tuvo la primicia de leer este capitulo antes que su publicacion. :) Thanks!. Igualmente le quiero agradecer que el dia de mi cumpleaños me haya regalado un wallpaper (que ella misma hizo) de mi fanfic de Draconis. (Te quedo super eeh!) y espero que en un tiempo libre que me quede lo suba a la pagina de la historia.  
  
Tambien quiero agradecer a las tantas personas que me escriben a mi correo felicitandome por mis fics y ademas darle doblemente las gracias a quienes me pidieron que publicara mis fics en otros sitios web. La verdad es que para mi es un halago y estas peticiones jamas me las hubiera esperado!!. Wow!. en serio que muchas gracias.  
  
Igual quiero darle las gracias a Shiro quien me envio la semana pasada (igual para mi cumpleaños) un dibujo (portada) de sentimientos Ocultos (mi primer fanfic D/Hr ya terminado) y que aunque no esta coloreado le quedo super padrisimo. Prometo publicarlo pronto en mi pagina.  
  
A quienes leen mi fic: Mil Gracias!!.  
  
Espero verles pronto para la continuacion de este capitulo y con respecto al fic de El Medallon de Hildegarde sera actualizado en esta semana (o fin de semana).  
  
saludos!!  
  
J@ina  
  
correo: kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
portal@jaina.com.mx  
  
====================================== 


	12. Pesadillas

CAPITULO 11  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a la chimenea de la Biblioteca. Sus ojos grises estaban mas fríos que de costumbre pero su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal sin una razón aparente. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo no estaba bien, que esa noche pasaría algo fuera de lo normal y que tenia que estar preparado para recibirlo, fuera lo que fuera.  
  
Lucius Malfoy entro a la misma habitación, con su acostumbrado silencio sepulcral, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para saludar a su hijo. El animo de Draco se transformo de preocupado a un claro orgullo, su padre era de toda su admiración y respeto, era el símbolo que le guiaba hacia el camino del poder y la gloria. El joven Slytherin no se avergonzaba de su familia, no le importaba cuanta oscuridad pudiera haber en el apellido Malfoy, puesto que este era uno de los mas respetados de toda la sociedad mágica de Reino Unido.  
  
Draco estaba pulcramente vestido de negro, con el cabello suelto cayéndole en la frente, su rostro aunque inexpresivo tenia dibujado en sus delgados labios una sonrisa maliciosa. En su mano izquierda portaba un anillo con el símbolo de los Malfoy, que solo era entregado a los varones de la familia cumplidos los 18 años y con ello la obligación de continuar con la tradición y dinastía mas pura de magos.   
  
- ¿Estas listo?.- Pregunto Lucius casi en voz baja.  
  
- Desde hace mucho...- Contesto Draco sin mirarlo.  
  
- Hoy es el día, Draco...- dijo Lucius con voz ronca.- Después de esta noche el Señor Oscuro recompensara a quienes han sido fieles. Nuestra familia es una de las que serán recompensadas.  
  
Draco miro a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió de lado.  
  
- Muy pronto conseguiremos mas aliados que ayudaran a eliminar a esos muggles....- dijo despectivamente.- Y nosotros estaremos listos para recibir el mas alto honor...  
  
Lucius miro con sus fríos ojos grises el rostro sereno de su hijo. Draco únicamente asentó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras mantenía su cuerpo estrictamente erguido y con las manos en la espalda en señal de sumisión.  
  
- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, muchacho. Haz demostrado tener el temple de los Malfoy y si continuas así llegaras muy lejos.- dijo Lucius caminando lentamente alrededor de el.- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir los anteriores incidentes.  
  
- No Padre.- Contesto el Slytherin serio.- Le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse.  
  
- Tal como lo planeamos ayer, esta noche daremos nuestro primer ataque masivo. Los aurores estarán tan confundidos que ni siquiera sabrán a quien salvar. Además he recibido un informe sobre el paradero de Harry Potter... – Lucius bajo la mirada mientras reía quedamente.- Todo esta a nuestro favor muchacho...  
  
El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que Lucius alzara la mirada rápidamente. Una mujer de cabellos dorados recogidos por una peinado alto hizo entrada al recinto donde se encontraban Lucius y Draco. Narcisa Malfoy tenia una mirada suspicaz mientras sus labios rojos delineaban una sonrisa de satisfacción. Camino hacia su familia con un movimiento arrogante y fino.  
  
- Draco.. Pansy esta esperando afuera.- dijo la mujer.  
  
- Hemos terminado la charla, Draco.- dijo su padre haciendo una seña con la mano de que saliera a recibir su visita.  
  
Draco se despidió, con una reverencia, de sus padres y salió de la habitación para ser recibido por una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes. Pansy Parkinson lucia una túnica verde oscuro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, ella al verlo sonrió abiertamente.  
  
- ¿Estas nervioso?.-Pregunto ella.  
  
- No.- contesto serio.  
  
- Hoy es el gran día...- La chica se acaricio un brazo con su mano.- La Guerra de la Purificación iniciara esta misma noche. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.  
  
El chico la miro inexpresivamente como si la persona que estuviera frente a el fuera una total desconocida.  
  
- ¿A que has venido?.-Pregunto Draco mientras caminaba hacia una esquina de la estancia..  
  
- Vine a desearle suerte a mi prometido...- Pansy sonrió de lado mientras miraba a Draco de reojo.  
  
El chico sintió un ráfaga de aire helado por todo el cuerpo pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.  
  
- Aun no estamos comprometidos...- dijo él con voz extraña.  
  
- Estamos comprometidos desde niños.- dijo Pansy quitándose lentamente un guante.- Aunque no se ha anunciado formalmente, la palabra de nuestros padres esta dada.  
  
- Aun tan lejano...-dijo el chico vagamente.  
  
- Últimamente te he notado muy cambiado Draco Malfoy.- dijo Pansy con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Dejamos de ser unos niños, Pansy...-dijo Draco mirándola fríamente.- tenemos que cambiar.  
  
- Talvez....- Pansy termino de quitarse el segundo guante.- Es cierto que te he insistido mucho pero... antes solías platicar conmigo mas seguido.  
  
- Hay otras cosas por hacer... dijo él con aire distraído.  
  
- A veces pienso que estoy frente a otra persona cuando estoy contigo...- Pansy se acerco a Draco y le miro profundizando sus ojos verdes en los ojos grises del Slytherin.  
  
Draco la observo detenidamente, conocía a Pansy de toda la vida y siempre había sido su mejor amiga en el colegio. Talvez hubiera seguido teniendo la misma opinión de ella sino fuera porque las cosas ya eran muy diferentes...  
  
Sentía que su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos, veía los ojos verdes de la Slytherin deseando con todo su corazón que fueran unos color miel pertenecientes a una hija de muggles. Se preguntaba a si mismo, ¿cómo es que Hermione Granger se había apoderado de sus sentidos y pensamientos?. ¿Cómo había logrado aquella chica sacudirle las neuronas y hacerle olvidar de quien era?.   
  
Si tan solo el hubiera nacido en una familia diferente las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas, talvez en ese mismo momento la tuviera entre sus brazos prodigándole el amor que explotaba por sus venas, inyectándole al mismo tiempo la euforia y la tristeza. Pero su realidad era ser un Malfoy, un mortífago y el tenia un destino que cumplir al cual no podía escapar.  
  
Pansy Parkinson toco una mejilla del chico interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos. Draco respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.  
  
- Todo sea por la preservación de la pureza de nuestra sangre.- dijo Draco con una mueca de amargura que Pansy no pudo ver.  
  
- ¿Realmente crees en la pureza de la sangre... Joven Malfoy?.-dijo con tono irónico.  
  
El rubio se volteo a mirarla con un cierto temor por la pregunta de la chica.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
  
La rubia desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de la pared.- No importa... olvídalo. Es algo que dije sin pensar...  
  
Draco la miro incrédulo, conocía a Pansy y temía que sus palabras tuvieran algún fundamento. El solo hecho de pensar que ella sospechara de su amor por Hermione le lleno de un intenso escalofríos.  
  
- Por cierto...- Pansy sonrió fingidamente.- tengo una sorpresa para ti...  
  
El Slytherin frunció el ceño.- ¿sorpresa?...¿de que?  
  
- Lo sabrás en su momento pero es algo que te va a dejar...- La chica chasqueo la lengua.-... con la boca abierta.  
  
Draco observo como Pansy sonreía maliciosamente mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera extraña. Su corazón le palpito rápido, algo le decía que la actitud de la chica no era del todo común. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió dejando salir a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
- Ya es hora..-dijo Lucius colocándose su capucha negra en la cabeza.  
  
Draco miro a Pansy con una mezcla de confusión y vértigo. Una especie de frío le cubrió todo el cuerpo, deseando quedarse para obligar a Pansy a decirle lo que tramaba pero ya era demasiado tarde.. era el momento de partir.  
  
- Adiós Draco Malfoy...- dijo ella con el rostro sombrío.  
  
La figura de Pansy y Narcisa desaparecieron de la vista de Draco, el muchacho apareció junto a su padre en un callejón oscuro donde a su vez se encontraban otros mortifagos. Su mente tenia dos contradicciones, no sabia si regocijarse o lamentarse interiormente por lo que iba a hacer. Cualquier muggle le recordaba a Hermione... pero ya no podía fingir ante los mortifagos que los mataba, el había aceptado su destino y por lo tanto tenia que seguir adelante...  
  
La noche de verano era un tanto calurosa, los muggles dormían mientras los mortifagos allanaban en sus casas. Draco estaba en medio de la calle, sudando, temblando por lo que iba a suceder en esos minutos.   
  
Estaba ahí, justamente en la misma calle donde vivía la única mujer que el amaba y que el había jurado proteger, en silencio, de cualquier cosa. En su cerebro rondaba las preguntas sin respuesta de lo que tenia que hacer para evitar que le hicieran daño, por unos segundos su mente se bloqueo hasta que, por fin, encontró la solución....  
  
Sin pensar en las consecuencias levanto su varita hacia las autos y casas de los muggles e hizo surgir bolas de fuego, que incendiaban todo a su paso.  
  
La confusión hizo presa a los muggles que salieron despavoridos, al igual que los mortifagos que creían que era algún ataque por parte de los aurores. Draco aprovecho aquella confusión y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la residencia Granger. Arriba se escuchaban voces y con el corazón palpitándole salvajemente subió las escaleras...  
  
Todo se nublo... todo fue tan rápido... solo podía escuchar gritos y ver unos fríos ojos que lo miraban con culpabilidad....  
  
Levanto sus pálidas manos que tenían manchas de sangre... de un Malfoy. Sus ojos grises se nublaron por el aturdimiento y la impresión, solo podía ver a su propio padre caer de espaldas debido a que el le había clavado un atizador en el corazón.   
  
No recordaba que palabras había dicho Lucius antes de respirar por ultima vez pero si podía recordar aquella mirada de sorpresa y de indignación. No entendía que hacia su padre exactamente en casa de los Granger pudiendo haber sido otro mortífago quien estuviera ahí... desgraciadamente no había logrado reconocerlo debido a que tenia la capucha puesta y a la misma desesperación por salvar a Hermione. En ese instante de ceguera había matado accidentalmente a su progenitor.  
  
Justo cuando su mente estaba entorpecida por los hechos, una sombra apareció frente a él....   
  
Draco levanto su rostro con total perplejidad, reconociendo al instante al dueño de la elegante túnica verde: Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Miserable traidor..- dijo Pansy mirándolo con asco.  
  
Draco se levanto del suelo, tratando de asimilar que estaba haciendo Pansy en casa de los Granger...   
  
- Nunca pensé que serias capaz de traicionar hasta este grado a los tuyos...- dijo ella entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Q-que..?- pronuncio débilmente Draco.  
  
- Hace tiempo que sospechaba de ti... – Pansy le sonrió amargamente.- Tus miradas, tus continuas desapariciones sin que nadie supiera donde estabas, la manera en que respirabas cuando estabas cerca de ella...  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Pregunto Draco aun mas confundido.  
  
- Vine a ver con mis propios ojos como tu padre mataba a la sangre sucia frente a ti..- La chica se movió a un lado.- pensé que al reconocer la calle correrías hasta acá para salvarla... y no me equivoque en ello.  
  
La rubia miro al cuerpo de Lucius con desazón.- Sin embargo, me equivoque en una cosa... no creí que mataras a tu propio padre por una mujer que no vale la pena.  
  
- ¿Como sabias que mi padre vendría personalmente a atacar a los Granger?.- pregunto Draco con un gesto de indignación.  
  
- Le dije a mi padre que Granger sabia de algunos planes de la Orden del Fénix para vencer al Señor Oscuro debido a su relación con los aurores, por supuesto que era una mentira.- Pansy sonrió socarronamente.- Tu padre vino personalmente a obtener esa información hasta que tu llegaste.  
  
Draco la miro rabioso con los labios y puños visiblemente apretados.  
  
- Pansy...- murmuro entre dientes.  
  
- A pesar de tu torpeza, no me quejo...- Le interrumpió la chica.- lo que viene será tan espantoso que desearas que yo misma te hubiese matado.- Pansy lo miro asqueada.- ¡Aun no termina de sorprenderme hasta donde llega tu maldita debilidad!.  
  
- Tus mentiras han llegado muy lejos...- Draco dio un paso hacia ella pero Pansy saco su varita y le apunto deteniéndolo. La chica rió fingidamente.  
  
- ¿Me hablas de mentiras?. La tuya es peor que la mía.. solo date cuenta de todo lo que vas a perder por una estúpida que ni siquiera sabe lo que sientes por ella.. todo lo contrario ella te aborrece.- Pansy hizo un gesto de amargura.- Que patético será tu futuro... estando en Azkaban te consumirás lentamente por las pesadillas y remordimientos de haber matado a tu propio padre por nada porque igual estarás solo.  
  
- Si es así, entonces estarás conmigo.. porque tu también eres una mortifaga...-dijo Draco con un brillo de odio en los ojos.  
  
Pansy río.- No soy tonta Malfoy..- La chica le sonrió malvadamente.- En cambio tu destino será tan incierto... podrías vivir unos años hasta que una noche alguien se aparecerá cuando estés durmiendo y te hará pagar todas las vidas de los mortifagos que caigan esta noche por tu culpa. Tarde que temprano....vas a pagar por tu traición.  
  
Pansy bajo cuidadosamente su varita mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto parecido a un dado. El chico se abalanzo sobre ella pero Pansy se desvaneció en el aire. Draco la busco a su alrededor pero únicamente estaban los cuerpos de los Granger, de Hermione y de su padre.. nadie mas...   
  
La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y comenzó a escuchar voces. Murmullos que decían con ahínco la Oración de Promesa de la Purificación de la Sangre...veía las sombras de los mortifagos que le acechaban y la mirada de su padre que se clavaba en su pecho reclamándole su pecado... ¡SU BLASFEMIA!....  
  
Draco se despertó dando un grito, su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y su corazón palpitaba tan salvajemente que casi no podía respirar. El chico cayo de la cama, quedando en el frío suelo con el cuerpo temblando...   
  
Aquella pesadilla... un recuerdo... un maldito recuerdo que no lo dejaba dormir desde sus 18 años. Una vez mas aparecía recordándole a gritos su amargo pasado y su cruel presente. Draco cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de eliminar esa sensación de miedo mientras su respiración se ahogaba en un reprimido llanto...  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció de rodillas en el suelo intentando desvanecer el vacío que cubría su alma. En su cabeza únicamente escuchaba la voz de su padre, las risas de Pansy y veía la mirada infeliz de su madre...   
  
Draco se levanto lentamente caminando tambaleante hacia la ventana. El chico la abrió de golpe respirando profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana.... los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron tenuemente su rostro pero Draco, a pesar de ello, tenia el rostro sombrío y el corazón temblándole como un niño.  
  
Ni siquiera el bello paisaje de las montañas logro levantar su animo. Únicamente pensaba en su reciente sueño y que mas que nada era un viejo recuerdo de lo que sucedió la noche en que cambio su vida. Anteriormente, Draco estaba convencido de los ideales de los Malfoy, realmente creía que los magos eran superiores a los muggles y gozaba en humillar a los miserables impuros.   
  
Mas a pesar de su arrogancia, su corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente por alguien que era totalmente inferior a él, una chica que no merecía siquiera que mencionara su nombre y que, sin embargo, había entrado siligiosamente a su mente; le acaparaba sus pensamientos, sus manos le sudaban cuando estaba frente a ella y su boca exhalaba el suspiro de su nombre temiendo que el viento oyera su pecado... porque amar a una sangre sucia era un pecado.  
  
No sabia como había llegado el amor a su vida, se presento como un virus dispuesto a destruir su inmune personalidad, su carácter despiadado y arrogante. Comenzó a ser mas débil y mas,... hasta que sus fuerzas eran menores a las que debían de ser... Hermione Granger lo había contaminado completamente dejándole una visible huella en su memoria.  
  
Draco bajo un poco la mirada mientras permitía que la suave brisa terminara de despeinar sus rubios cabellos. Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el balcón de piedra de su habitación y su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia al frente, con una posición de amargo pesar.  
  
El chico estiro un poco los brazos y miro hacia el horizonte. Una extraña tristeza le embargo, no dejaba de pensar en cuanta razón había tenido Pansy al pronosticarle su vida llena de soledad y amargura. Aunque también le asalto la idea de ser perseguido por los mortifagos pero... ya habían transcurrido cinco años y no había sucedido nada.  
  
Draco se introdujo de nuevo a su habitación y entro al baño. Lentamente el agua caliente fue llenando la hermosa tina de porcelana mientras él se deshacía de la pijama de seda negra. El chico sumergía su pálido cuerpo mientras el vapor le relajaba la tensión de sus músculos. Con movimientos distraídos comenzó a restregar la esponja sobre el cuerpo, su mente estaba totalmente desconectada de las acciones de sus manos. Su única imagen era de él mismo vestido de negro durante su celebración de cumpleaños numero 18... aquellos viejos recuerdos.  
  
El chico salió de la tina y se enredo una toalla por la cintura dejando resbalar gordas gotas de agua por toda la espalda. Draco se dejo caer boca arriba sobre la cama mientras se veía la palma de sus manos, las mismas que habían matado a su propio padre... las mismas que deseaban sentir la cálida mano de Hermione...  
  
Un sonido estrepitoso lo hizo reaccionar e incorporarse. Miró hacia su mesa de noche, un objeto como especie de trompo giraba con fuerza mientras emitía un brillo verde. Draco supo lo que era....  
  
Como pudo se vistió rápidamente de atuendo y bajo las escaleras con suma destreza. Se introdujo en una chimenea y por medio de los polvos Flu se transporto hasta la chimenea de su oficina.  
  
Draco corrió a toda prisa hacia el campo de estancia de los dragones. Al llegar un sudor frio le cubrió la frente: Tres dragones rojos estaban sobrevolando los campos, peleándose entre si con tal ferocidad que parecían que iban a matarse. Abajo de ellos se encontraban algunos cazadores del campamento intentando, sin resultado alguno, controlar a los dragones.   
  
- ¡Malfoy!.- grito Gaspar Rus.  
  
- ¿Que demonios esta pasando?.- Pregunto Draco corriendo hacia el.  
  
- No lo se, se están atacando entre si...- Gaspar se paso una mano por la frente.- Nada ha servido, nuestra magia no tiene efecto.  
  
- ¡Demonios!. Somos muy pocos contra ellos.- Draco bajo la cabeza junto con Gaspar al ver que un dragón sobrevoló por lo bajo agitando sus membranosas alas cerca de ambos.   
  
- Se van a matar...- dijo Gaspar con los ojos muy abiertos por el nerviosismo.  
  
Draco miro unos instantes a los dragones que peleaban sanguinariamente. El chico entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza pensando en las diversas posibilidades de controlar los dragones con los pocos magos que habían en el campamento. Un dragón lanzo una llamarada de fuego hacia un conjunto de árboles incendiándolos.  
  
- ¡Vamos!.- dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba los guantes negros. Con un conjuro hizo que su escoba volara hacia él y la monto con destreza quedando a unos metros sobre el suelo.- ¡Rus, Dumitru, Voloksy y Von Deur.!...¡Rodéenlos para separarlos!.- Ordeno Draco con voz firme.  
  
Los magos hicieron lo que el jefe de los cazadores les ordeno, cada uno monto su escoba y volaron hacia los tres dragones que se lastimaban. Draco se coloco encima de las cabezas de los dragones mientras cuidaba que las colas y las alas no le golpearan.   
  
El chico logro enviar un hechizo aturdidor a uno de los dragones mas jóvenes. Los demás lo imitaron enviando hechizos para inmovilizarlos pero aun eran muy pocos magos para controlar dos dragones jóvenes y uno adulto. Las posibilidades de vencerlos únicamente con cinco magos eran mínimas y Draco lo sabia pero no iba a darse por vencido.  
  
- Una vez mas...- Ordeno Draco a los cazadores.- Hay que separarlos.  
  
- ¡Acona limborium!.- exclamaron los cinco magos al mismo tiempo obligando a los tres dragones separarse por completo.  
  
Los tres dragones se separaron, cada uno voló en diferente dirección, en el momento todos se sintieron satisfechos hasta que los tres animales volaron directamente hacia ellos, mostrando sus feroces fauces.  
  
Rus y Von Deur volaron juntos perseguidos por uno de los dragones, Dumitru y Volosky rodearon a otro dragón pero Draco tuvo que volar mucho mas alto para evitar ser quemado vivo por el dragón mas grande y adulto.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu y Hermione Granger llegaron corriendo hacia los campos seguidos de dos cazadores mas. Los chicos volaron en sus escobas hacia sus compañeros para ayudar a detener a las criaturas aladas.  
  
- ¿Pero que esta pasando?.- pregunto Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Los dragones estaban atacándose entre si pero ahora persiguen a los cazadores.- dijo Sarbu preocupado.- Se requieren de tres magos para controlar a un dragón joven y cuatro a cinco magos para un adulto... aun no son suficientes.  
  
- ¿Aquel que esta allá es Malfoy?.- Hermione señalo la figura de un joven que volaba dando piruetas sobre un dragón de enorme tamaño. El dragon le lanzaba diversas llamaradas de fuego, que no lograban tocarlo debido a la oportuna intervención de los dos cazadores que se añadieron.  
  
Rus y Von Deur volaron de bajada con uno de los dragones atado con cuerdas mágicas pero la fuerza del dragón era mayor a la de ellos por lo que Sarbu corrió para ayudarlos.  
  
Vladimir envolvió las patas delanteras del dragón con una cuerda magica demasiado gruesa. Los chicos aprovecharon la inmovilización para intentar adormecerlo. Dumitru y Volosky se encontraban en serios aprietos con el segundo dragón puesto que este no dejaba de intentar de golpearles con la cola, desviando asi los hechizos de los magos.  
  
- ¡Volosky, Cuidado!.- grito Draco. El Slytherin voló lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar que Volosky fuera herido mortalmente con las púas de la cola del dragón. Volosky quedo a salvo pero la enorme cola logro golpear la escoba de Draco, haciéndolo que perdiera el control y cayera boca abajo estrellándose contra el suelo. El dragón al percatarse de que el mago estaba a su alcance tomo vuelo para matarlo.  
  
Draco se volteo aturdido por el golpe para mirar la posición del dragón que le atacaba. Sus ojos grises fueron abriéndose al darse cuenta que el animal volaba directamente hacia el y que el resto de los magos estaban ocupados con los demás dragones... solo estaba él mismo contra la enorme criatura.  
  
El chico comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas para encontrar su varita pero esta se hallaba a unos metros fuera de su alcance. Draco trago saliva cuando vio a una inmensa bola de fuego caer directamente hacia el...  
  
- ¡Escudare...!.- Exclamo una voz detrás del rubio.   
  
Draco volteo a mirar aturdido al dueño del hechizo que le salvo. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a Hermione Granger con la varita alzada emitiendo un poderoso rayo deteniendo el fuego del dragón. Al alejarse el dragón, Hermione lo volteo a mirar de una forma que Draco no entendió pero que no pudo analizar a sus anchas puesto que el dragón batía sus alas lanzándose nuevamente para atacar.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
------------  
  
Capitulo terminado.. Jua!. ¿Que les parecio?. Espero que bien porque la verdad a mi no me dejo a gusto pero era necesario esta parte porque habian muchos misterios del pasado de Draco. Espero haber dejado claro como era la vida de Draco antes de ser enviado a azkaban. su vida, sus temores y sueños antes de aquella noche en que accidentalmente mato a su padre para defender a Hermione, porque tengo que aclarar que fue un accidente, Draco no sabia que era su padre.  
  
Ahora con esto del ataque de los dragones.. wow!. dragones rojos matandose entre si... y mas me ha asombrado la valentia con que Draco salvo a Volosky... aun a costa de su vida.. ja!!.. pero alguien ha llegado oportunamente!!.  
  
Ah!!!.. no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y por favor dejen reviews!!!. pues me anima a que continue escribiendo.  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han enviado, desearia con toda el alma contestarles una a una pero la verdad no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo... para las chicas que me envian mails perdonen si tardo mucho en contestar jeje, es que a veces soy despistada y creo que ya conteste el mail cuando no es cierto.. jejeje.  
  
Saludos a todas!!.. y mil gracias.!  
  
Atte  
  
J@ina  
  
p.d. El proximo 11 de diciembre saldre de vacaciones por lo que me apurare para terminar el siguiente capitulo del medallon y la continuacion de draconis. De cualquier forma estaria de regreso hasta el 23 de diciembre. Espero escribir mas rapido,.. aahh! pero es que me presionan en el trabajo!!!.. BESOS! 


	13. ¿Que es lo que estoy sintiendo?

CAPITULO 12  
  
El corazón de Hermione Granger palpitaba agitadamente mientras mantenía con determinación un hechizo para cubrirse, junto con Draco, del fuego que escupía el dragón. No tenia una razón lógica para estar ahí, ni siquiera podía responder a la pregunta de porque minutos antes se había sentido tan preocupada por lo que le pasara al Slytherin,.. talvez solo se trataba de un sentimiento de humanidad.  
  
La criatura levanto el vuelo alejándose de ellos, Hermione bajo su varita y volteo su rostro para mirar a Draco con determinación. En sus suaves pupilas color miel se asomaba un brillo de angustia y de un sentimiento confuso que tanto como Hermione y Draco no podían interpretar.  
  
Draco yacía en el suelo, manteniendo la mirada a Hermione con perplejidad. Su cuerpo temblaba como si se encontrará sentado sobre un bloque de hielo y su mente buscaba una ansiada respuesta a la desconcertante actitud de la chica... simplemente no podía creer que ella se hubiera arriesgado a enfrentarse un dragón sin tener ninguna experiencia en el control de tan temibles animales.  
  
De pronto el rostro de Draco se torno duro. El chico frunció el ceño y apretó los labios como si una furia se hubiera apoderado de el. Se levanto apresuradamente y sin decir una sola palabra se acerco a la Gryffindor arrebatándole bruscamente su varita.  
  
Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás asustada pero Draco la tomo de un brazo haciéndola girar hábilmente y colocándola detrás de su espalda.  
  
- ¡Blason Inmenser!.- exclamo. Draco había disparado desde la varita de Hermione una serie de ondas de luz que formaban un circulo encima de ellos, protegiéndolos de unas voluminosas bolas de fuego que vomitaba el dragón rojo.   
  
Hermione se aferró a la cintura de Draco para evitar que el feroz aleteo de alas de la criatura la derribara. Dos de los cazadores se abalanzaron sobre el animal, quedando el resto encadenando al segundo dragón y al cuidado del primer dragón que se negaba a estar tranquilo.  
  
El dragón, al verse atacado, levanto el vuelo agitando impetuosamente las alas alejándose de los magos.   
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione por encima del hombro.  
  
- S-si...-Logró decir Hermione aun sorprendida.  
  
El dragón dio la vuelta para lanzarse nuevamente sobre los brujos sin que ninguno de los hechizos de los demás cazadores pudiera paralizarlo. Draco tomo firmemente a Hermione de una muñeca y la llevo consigo con paso apresurado hasta un conjunto de rocas. El la cogió de la cintura y la obligo a agazaparse por detrás de la peña mientras la cubría con su cuerpo evitando que las intensas flamas, que chocaban contra las piedras, la tocaran.  
  
El traje de Draco era especial para el trabajo de cazador de dragones, a pesar de su textura suave era resistente al penetrante bochorno lo cual le evitaba quemaduras de alto grado. El animal comenzó a desesperarse al notar que ambos magos seguían vivos y estuvo a punto de subir al cúmulo de rocas cuando los otros cazadores le dispararon un conjunto de hechizos aturdidores logrando que el animal huyera por los aires.  
  
Draco levanto su cara para cerciorarse de que el peligro había pasado. El rubio bajo el rostro para ratificar de que la chica estaba bien pero Hermione había levantado su rostro, al mismo tiempo que el, haciendo que sus respectivas narices rozaran una con la otra.  
  
Hermione sintió que un intenso escalofríos la recorría por completo con una extraña sensación de miedo y turbación; podía sentir el cálido aliento de Draco, con cierto aroma a menta, confundiéndose con su esencia a sándalo y madera. Deseaba moverse o hacer algo para evitar estar tan cerca de él pero no podía... ¿o simplemente no quería...?  
  
Draco temblaba por la cercanía de Hermione. Únicamente bastaba un movimiento para besarla... poder sumergirse en aquellos labios sabor cereza dejándose llevar por la explosión de sus mas puros y callados sentimientos.   
  
La amaba.. ¡Demonios! Podía morir o vivir por aquella mujer de cabellos castaños sin vacilar un milisegundo. ¿Qué embrujo tenían aquellos ojos color miel?. ¿Por qué el aliento que exhalaba de su boca era como un dulce embriago a sus sentidos?. Sin embargo, por mas que deseara acariciar sus labios el pánico a sentirse rechazado le inmovilizaba por completo y es que esa seria exactamente la reacción de Hermione: Rechazo o lo que era peor, Burla.  
  
Draco soltó un leve suspiro separándose de la Gryffindor sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él mismo la evito al estar completamente de pie. El rubio miro hacia el horizonte y empuño fuertemente la varita de Hermione hacia un plano del terreno.  
  
- ¡Accio Varita.!..- exclamo Draco haciendo que su varita volara hasta sus manos. – Aquí tienes...- dijo entregándole su varita a la chica.  
  
Hermione se incorporo y la tomo empuñándola como si hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo separada de ella.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu y Gaspar Rus acababan de tranquilizar al segundo dragón, Mijael Volosky y Sean Von Deur mantenían en el suelo al primer dragón a base de hechizos enlazadores. Aleksei Vadik e Igor Slava volaban alrededor del tercer dragón rojo que se negaba a descender.  
  
Draco fijo sus ojos en el tercer dragón, que se avecinaba nuevamente hacia ellos. El chico murmuro unas palabras y al instante su elegante escoba de palo negro habia volado hacia él.   
  
- Quédate aquí...-dijo Draco mirándola intensamente.  
  
- Tu no puedes dec...- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Draco le había colocado un dedo en sus labios obligándola a callarse.   
  
- Deja de ser tan testaruda y haz lo que te digo...- Draco retiro su dedo y monto su escoba con una enigmática seriedad.  
  
Hermione no se atrevió, increíblemente, a desobedecer la orden de Malfoy. El chico había levantado el vuelo hacia el dragón libre y este, al verlo, lo persiguió.  
  
Parecía que el objetivo nuevo era Draco. El animal lanzaba llamaradas de fuego en busca de lastimarlo lo mas que pudiera pero el rubio era demasiado agil y veloz para que este pudiera ser tocado.  
  
- ¡Movimiento de Yegor!.- grito Draco a los cazadores Vadik y Slava.  
  
Los tres magos se movieron en el aire formando un triangulo alrededor de la enorme bestia. Draco saco de uno de sus bolsillos una bola de cristal color púrpura y la arrojo en el aire. Los otros dos cazadores dispararon unos intensos rayos color verde hacia la bola y esta pareció explotar en el aire envolviendo la atmósfera con una fina capa púrpura. El dragón estaba dentro de ella y Draco supo lo que esto significaría por lo que voló aun mas alto.  
  
El dragón quedo atrapado en una enorme esfera púrpura mientras que los cazadores disparaban hechizos a la cabeza y alas del animal. Draco se mantuvo en el aire mientras hacia que de su varita saliera un grueso lazo de metal. Aquel hechizo logro que las patas del animal se sujetaran fuertemente y lo jalaran hacia piso firme.  
  
La esfera parecía comprimir lo que estuviera dentro de ella por lo que el dragón se convulsionaba dentro de ella como si el aire le faltara. Los cazadores únicamente volaban alrededor de el esperando el momento justo para hacer dormir al dragón.   
  
- ¡Ahora!.- grito Draco.  
  
Los brujos lanzaron de sus varitas como especies de balas blancas que se estrellaban por todo el cuerpo del dragón. Todos permanecían fuera de la esfera por lo que al animal únicamente le estaba haciendo efecto lo que pasara dentro.  
  
Un fuerte retumbo hizo vibrar la tierra, debido a que el cuerpo de la bestia había caído inconscientemente.  
  
Los tres magos descendieron y bajaron de sus escobas. Draco se dirigió apresuradamente al tercer dragón mientras que el resto ovacionaba el triunfo.  
  
El chico recorrió con su mirada gris cada una de las partes del dragón mientras que anotaba mentalmente las heridas que este tuviera. Era extraño que los dragones rojos estuvieran peleándose entre si, aquella raza de animales no se atacaban entre los suyos sino a otro tipo de dragones... y eso era demasiado preocupante... ¿quién podría haber hecho que los tres animales intentaran matarse entre ellos?. ¿Para que fin?. Era obvio que estaban en un campamento y que los cazadores llegarían rápidamente a evitarlo.  
  
Una fuerte mirada hizo que Draco dejara de formularse las preguntas. El chico se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de Hermione Granger quien lo miraba con suavidad.  
  
- Estas lastimado.-dijo Hermione haciendo seña con el dedo en una mejilla del rubio.  
  
- ¿Cómo?.- pregunto desconcertado.  
  
- Tienes una herida de este lado...Estas sangrando...- dijo.  
  
Draco observo asustado cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, quien sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco.  
  
- Si no te atiendes rápido, puede infectarse...- dijo Hermione con cierto tono autoritario mientras le ofrecía el pañuelo.  
  
Draco levanto una mano para coger el pañuelo mientras que temblaba como niño asustado. Hermione poso sus ojos en una de las alas del dragón.  
  
- Tiene muy lastimada esta ala.- dijo la chica ignorando la mirada de Draco.- ¿Se podrá curar?.  
  
Draco trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta.  
  
- Granger....- dijo casi en un murmuro.  
  
Hermione volteo a mirarlo con las mejillas fuertemente teñidas de rosa.  
  
- G-gracias por salvarme la vida...- dijo con voz temblorosa.  
  
- Estamos a mano...- Hermione desvió la mirada hacia una de las patas del dragón.- Tu salvaste la mía hace unas semanas.  
  
Draco bajo la mirada mientras retiraba el pañuelo de Hermione. El rubio apretó entre sus manos el delicado pañuelo mientras buscaba alguna otra frase que decir para romper el estresante silencio. No deseaba mostrarse ante ella nervioso o débil, seria una falta de respeto a sus propias reglas. La amaba, era cierto, pero eso no le daba permiso de portarse ante ella como un adolescente estúpido, por lo menos él tenia que decir algo... ¡Lo que fuera!.  
  
- Tengo cosas que hacer...- dijo Draco levantando la mirada hacia Hermione.- Es mejor que te retires a la oficina y continúes con tus deberes.   
  
Draco no dio tiempo a que Hermione dijera algo puesto que se alejo de ella con paso rápido. Los cazadores estaban arremolinados alrededor de los demás dragones debido a que estaban trasladándolos a unas de las cavernas que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.  
  
Hermione observo a Draco confundida por la repentina frialdad del chico. Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban por los nervios mientras que en su mente divagaban una serie de pensamientos absurdos e ilógicos con respecto al Slytherin. Le había salvado la vida sin importar el riesgo que corriera. Esto, inmediatamente le lleno de culpa y de rencor hacia ella misma... ¿Cómo podía sentir semejante cosa hacia un hombre que no le había tenido ninguna consideración durante el colegio o que había sido un mortifago... alguien que había intentado matarla hace cinco años?.  
  
Todo era tan confuso, tan irreal... ella estaba parada frente al cuerpo inconsciente de un dragón mientras mantenía una lucha interior sobre sus pensamientos ¿o sentimientos? hacia Draco Malfoy. Si tan solo Dumbledore le contestara la carta que le había enviado días antes probablemente muchas de las preguntas se estuvieran respondiendo. Desgraciadamente el Director de Hogwarts se mantenía en silencio y eso la llenaba de un intensa zozobra.  
  
Ya habían pasado demasiado años como para preguntar sobre lo que paso con Malfoy después de que salió libre de Azkaban. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella si era inocente o no? ¿Si había sufrido o no dentro de la prisión?. Draco Malfoy había pasado suficientes meses como para perder la razón o por lo menos expiar un poco sus culpas... pero la realidad era que si le importaba, tenia que saber que había llevado al Slytherin a regenerarse, a olvidar sus raíces, su pasado, a construir una personalidad y un futuro que ni ella misma creía que fuera real.  
  
Vladimir Sarbu se acerco a una Hermione Granger que temblaba por sus absurdos pensamientos. El mago la toco de un hombro haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione?.- pregunto el anciano.- Te he notado desde unos minutos demasiado nerviosa.  
  
- E-estoy bien...-dijo la chica soltando el aire.- Es solo que no puedo creer lo grande que es estando tan cerca.- Hermione hizo una seña con la mano al enorme dragón rojo.  
  
- Si.. me imagino...- Sarbu acaricio lentamente su barba.- Por cierto, quiero agradecerte por ayudar a Draco. Estuviéramos recogiendo sus cenizas si no hubieras intervenido.  
  
- Lo hice por humanidad...- dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos.- No iba a dejar morir a alguien frente a mis.  
  
Los ojos de Vladimir se entrecerraron.- ¿Tu primer impulso se debió a un sentimiento nuevo... quizá?.  
  
- ¿P-perdón?.- Hermione parpadeo varias veces.  
  
- No creerás que no me he dado cuenta que has estado cambiando tu trato hacia Malfoy...- dijo Vladimir con una ceja alzada.- Desde que comenzaste a trabajar con él directamente he visto que ya puedes mantener una buena conversación.  
  
- Solo hablamos de dragones...- Aclaro Hermione con cierto disgusto.- No es que me este haciendo su amiga. Es mi trabajo aprender lo mas rápido que se pueda el idioma.  
  
- Por supuesto...- Vladimir se quito los anteojos y los alzo como si estuviera verificando que estuvieran limpios.  
  
- No entiendo que trata de insinuar Señor.- dijo Hermione visiblemente aturdida.- ¿a dónde quiere ir con esos comentarios?.  
  
Vladimir bajo los anteojos y la miro alegremente.- Eres una chica lista, Hermione. A ti no se te puede engañar.  
  
Hermione sonrió orgullosamente.  
  
- Desde que llegaste hace dos meses, las primeras semanas estuviste evitándolo. Luego de tu ataque en casa de Gaspar Rus encomendé tu protección a Malfoy y debido a eso desde hace un mes y medio has estado trabajando junto con el aprendiendo sobre los dragones y el Draconis.  
  
- Es mejor trabajar en un ambiente armonioso, Señor.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.- No es por otra cosa.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo..- El anciano se coloco los anteojos.- Pero cuando viste que Malfoy se cayo de la escoba tu rostro palideció en extremo.  
  
- M-me asuste..- Hermione se llevo una mano a la frente.- No es agradable ver como cae una persona desde 10 metros de altura.  
  
- Quiere decir que entonces empiezas a ver claramente lo que tienes frente a ti.- dijo Vladimir mirándola fijamente.- Me alegra porque es un buen chico.  
  
- No entiendo como puede decir eso...- Hermione apretó los puños.- Si usted supiera de todo lo que el fue capaz de hacer...  
  
- El hecho de haber sido un mortifago, Hermione.- dijo Sarbu serio.- esta en el ayer.  
  
- ¿Usted sabe que...?.- dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida.- ¿Sabe del pasado de Malfoy?.  
  
- Se lo de la muerte de sus padres, de su encierro en Azkaban, de cómo y porque tuvo que huir de Inglaterra y el motivo de ese hermetismo y frialdad con el que se caracteriza...- Sarbu le hizo una seña a Hermione para que le siguiera.  
  
La chica obedeció de inmediato y camino a un lado del anciano mientras buscaba con la mirada la esbelta figura de un rubio de ojos grises pero que no se encontraba a la vista.  
  
- Hay muchas cosas que debes saber Hermione.- Vladimir la miro de reojo.- Dumbledore piensa que seria mejor que yo te dijera algunas .  
  
- ¿Dumbledore?. ¿Conoce al Profesor Albus Dumbledore?.- dijo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Conocerlo?. Pero si somos parientes...- dijo tranquilamente.- Nuestras madres eran primas, por lo que eso lo hace a su vez en mi primo.  
  
- No sabia eso...- Hermione respiro profundamente.  
  
- Albus me comento por carta hace unos días que tenias una inquietud por Draco Malfoy...- Sarbu se detuvo y miro directamente a Hermione.- Pero antes de decirte cualquier cosa necesito saber algo...  
  
- ¿Q-que?.-pregunto temerosa.  
  
- ¿Por qué el repentino interés por conocer datos pasados de quien consideras tu peor enemigo?.- El anciano movió su bigote debido a una mueca.  
  
Hermione trago saliva y bajo la mirada buscando en el rocoso suelo una respuesta rápida a la pregunta de Vladimir Sarbu. Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia...  
  
- E-en realidad...- Hermione carraspeó.- hay muchas cosas que no entiendo... él es completamente opuesto al chico que conocí durante el Colegio. La gente aquí lo respeta, lo admira... – La chica levanto la mirada.- A Draco Malfoy no se le tenia respeto ni admiración sino miedo... era tramposo, agresivo y cruel. Podía destruir a una persona con su lengua venenosa... siempre tan oportuna para humillar y decir falsedades.  
  
Vladimir parpadeo algunas veces y respiro profundamente.  
  
- Hace 5 años, en un frío diciembre, llego a mi casa un muchacho de 18 años con el semblante mas lastimero que podrías imaginarte. No era un muchacho de aspecto malicioso y sardónico... el chico que llego era un rubio demasiado delgado y de mirada triste. – El anciano se mojo un poco los labios mientras miraba hacia donde estaban los cazadores terminando de introducir los dragones a la cueva. – Severus Snape me recomendó que le ayudara en lo necesario para que Draco pudiera salir adelante por si solo y fue algo bastante difícil...  
  
- No lo dudo... jamás supo respetar las reglas.- Intervino Hermione.  
  
- Al contrario...- Interrumpió.- Malfoy ni siquiera se preocupaba por superarse, se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo observando un recorte de periódico mientras se le oía suspirar por lo que había perdido.  
  
- ¿Que?.- La Gryffindor frunció el ceño.  
  
- En ese recorte se encuentra la respuesta a su transformación, Hermione. El porque de su traición a los mortífagos, a su propia familia; la razón de su estado de animo y de la construcción de su nuevo futuro.  
  
- ¿T-traiciono a los mortífagos?.- Pregunto Hermione asustada.- ¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo?.  
  
- Draco Malfoy fue un mortifago, eso ya lo sabias... pero lo que no supiste fue que él jamás daño ni asesino a nadie...Siempre fingió hacerlo ante los demás mortífagos pero en realidad únicamente los desmayaba para evitar las sospechas...  
  
- ¿C-como sabe usted eso?.- Pregunto alterada.- Eso pudo habérselo inventado él mismo.  
  
- No, Hermione.- dijo tajante.- No pudo haberme engañado porque yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos.  
  
- P-pero...- La chica se apretó fuertemente las manos al pecho.  
  
Sarbu se acerco un poco a Hermione.- Draco tiene un pensadero y una vez me asome sin su permiso... cosa que aun no sabe.– El hombre dio un paso atrás.- Ni Albus ni yo toleramos las injusticias y es por eso que te estoy diciendo todo esto...- El mago tomo a Hermione de un hombro.- Hay una magia mucho mas poderosa que nosotros vagamente recordamos y que puede transformar a los seres humanos repentinamente. Ese tipo de magia fue la que toco a Malfoy.  
  
La chica bajo la mirada y la perdió en el duro suelo mientras escuchaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón. ¿Draco Malfoy tocado por cual magia?... ¿Entonces jamás asesino a nadie?. ¿Todo había sido un teatro montado por el Slytherin? ¿ pero porque o para que? ¿por qué había traicionado a su familia?. Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que a veces era difícil respirar, Vladimir únicamente la miraba con tranquilidad como si esperara que ella dijera algo pero simplemente de la chica no fluía ninguna vocal.  
  
- Señor Sarbu, perdone la interrupción...- Una voz pausada y serena se escucho a las espaldas de Hermione. La chica volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con la figura alta y aristocrática de Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto el anciano mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su espalda.  
  
- Los dragones ya se encuentran bajo custodia dentro de la Caverna de Examinación. Los Veterimagos revisaran su estado y nos darán un informe mañana.-dijo el chico sin mirar a la Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la presencia de Malfoy. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su cuerpo. Una explosión de miedo, alegría y tristeza se apodero al mismo tiempo de ella. Por un segundo deseaba lanzarse sobre el rubio y golpearle, por otro sentía una repentina necesidad de estar cerca de él, sentir su aroma a menta.... su cálida serenidad y su misteriosa sonrisa.  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta y se alejo apresuradamente de los dos magos. Draco la miro con preocupación y desconcierto, Sarbu en cambio la miraba con tranquilidad. El rubio dio un paso adelante para seguirla pero Sarbu le tomo rápidamente de un brazo y se lo impidió.  
  
- Es mejor que la dejes sola.- dijo Vladimir.  
  
- No es por el dragón el porque ella este así...- dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.  
  
- Simplemente tiene que acomodar sus ideas. No es fácil para ella enterarse de un porcentaje de la verdad.  
  
- ¿De que verdad habla?.-Pregunto Draco confundido.  
  
- Es sobre una preguntas que le hizo a un primo y a su vez me pidió que le contestara algunas.- Vladimir tosió unas cuantas veces.- Bien... entonces con respecto a los dragones habrá que vigilarlos. Por lo pronto es necesario mantenerlos alejados.  
  
- Si señor.- Draco miro escrupulosamente al anciano mientras este le sostenía la mirada serenamente.- Estaré al pendiente de eso...  
  
- Draco...¿Qué has sabido de la procedencia del dragón negro?.  
  
- Nada concreto.- El rubio se llevo una mano a la nuca.- Anteriormente busque en toda la zona alguna posible guarida del dragón pero no encontré nada... tal parece como si hubiera llegado de otro país.  
  
- No lo creo descabellado pero si se me hace muy raro que en su largo trayecto nadie lo hubiese notado o al menos hubiera atacado a alguien.  
  
- Lo mismo creo.- El chico se mordió un labio.- Sin embargo es el dragón mas inteligente con el que me ha tocado trabajar y con el que mejor me relaciono.  
  
- Es extraño...- Sarbu miro a Draco con incredulidad.- ¿Un dragón aceptándote como un igual?.  
  
- ¡No, no!.- exclamo Draco.- El continua en su posición como la Criatura mas Sabia de la Tierra pero al menos hemos logrado conversar unas cuantas veces.  
  
- ¿De que hablas con el?.- pregunto confundido.  
  
- Sobre astronomía...- El chico bajo su mano y se la llevo a la barbilla.- Pero se niega a decir cualquier cosa sobre su origen es por ello que converso con el, talvez así logre deducir algo.  
  
- Hasta ahora ¿qué piensas?.  
  
- Creo que era el guardián de la morada de algún Mago o Bruja que tenia excelentes conocimientos de Astronomía. Solo que aun no se de quien.   
  
Vladimir movió intranquilamente su pie izquierdo y luego se detuvo.  
  
- Talvez no hay de que preocuparse... después de todo es muy tranquilo.- dijo el anciano.  
  
- Para ser un Dragon Negro... demasiado tranquilo.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Mejor olvidemos esa parte... ¿Aun no sabes nada del atacante de Hermione?.- Pregunto.  
  
- Los libros que he consultado no definen exactamente que tipo de criatura puede ser. Puedo escoger desde un mago, ninfa, drow o inclusive un dragón con la suficiente magia para convertirse en semihumano.  
  
- Hermione dice que la primera vez le apareció frente a su ventana...- dijo Sarbu.  
  
- Eso puede ser una alucinación. Hay magos que pueden provocarla desde varios metros o kilómetros de distancia. Únicamente necesitan una conexión síquica con la persona por medio de sus pensamientos mas vulnerables. No necesariamente tiene que materializarse.  
  
- ¿Y la segunda vez?. ¿Qué casi la ahoga?.  
  
- La criatura es poliforme. Según su aspecto original es como una mancha de humo con ojos rojos pero logro materializarse a la misma imagen de ella. – Draco apretó los puños.- Me desconcierta aun mas que aquella vez que saque a Hermione del lago yo escuche la voz de alguien hablando Draconis.  
  
- Eso me preocupa.... ¿crees que sea un Dragón?.  
  
- Si así fuera...- Draco miro fijo a Sarbu.- No actúa solo... es probable que un mago o bruja este detrás de ello.  
  
- Pero Hermione tenia un día de haber llegado cuando le apareció el ente... ¿qué razones pudieran tener?.- El anciano se acaricio vagamente la barba.- Ella no tiene que ver absolutamente con nadie en este Campamento.  
  
- El caso es que desde que estoy con ella no ha vuelto aparecer..- dijo Draco con seriedad.  
  
- Mejor para ella.- dijo Sarbu.  
  
Draco dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con Hermione?.- Pregunto preocupado.- La note demasiado nerviosa.  
  
- No te preocupes por ella.- dijo Sarbu agitando las manos.- Únicamente necesita asimilar la noticia es todo.  
  
- ¿Qué noticia?.- El chico alzo una ceja.  
  
- Algo sin importancia.- dijo Sarbu alzándose de hombros mientras caminaba al lado contrario.  
  
Draco observo a su jefe alejarse lentamente de él sin mas respuesta que lo ultimo que dijo. Algo le decía que Hermione se había enterado de algo importante aunque no tenia el valor suficiente para ir a buscarla.  
  
El Slytherin dio un fuerte golpe en el piso con el pie y pateo una piedra lanzándola muy lejos, ¿por qué era tan cobarde que no podía acercársele y decirle lo que sentía. ¡Demonios!. ¡Era solo un estúpido e imbecil cobarde!. ¿No se suponía que se había prometido hacerle entender a ella cuanto la amaba?. ¡En un mes y medio de su estancia no le había demostrado ni una sola pizca de ese amor que nació desde que él tenia 17 años!.  
  
Draco se movió apresuradamente hacía un montículo de árboles que crecían en las faldas de una montaña, el río cruzaba por en medio saciando la sed de los pinos y arbustos. Parecía que quería huir a su soledad, la única amiga que tenia que podía calmar sus nervios.  
  
Camino sin rumbo fijo, con la mente totalmente en blanco y los ojos vagos. Solo el choque contra algo lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.  
  
El rubio aguanto la respiración.... Hermione estaba frente a el con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Hermione buscaba anhelante, en los ojos grises de Draco, una respuesta a los intensos latidos de su corazón. Draco, a su vez, buscaba la manera de decirle que la amaba y que siempre le había amado... pero el silencio los paralizaba, ninguno podía formular ninguna palabra... nada.. simplemente el silencio se apoderaba del momento.  
  
Draco dio un pequeño paso para acercarse a Hermione y ella no retrocedió. Ambos continuaron mirándose como si jamás se hubieran visto. Hermione se lanzo hacia Draco, sujetándolo de la cintura en un desesperado abrazo. El rubio sintió que temblaba frenéticamente mientras sentía la exhalación del aliento de Hermione en su pecho... sus brazos se negaban a moverse y su corazón palpitaba con tanto salvajismo que podía morir ahí mismo debido a la impresión.  
  
Hermione fue sintiendo que el aire ya no se deslizaba por sus pulmones, su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez y un fuerte calor en las mejillas se asomaba. Se sentía estúpida, absurda... tenia abrazado a Malfoy mientras este no le correspondía.. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella?. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?.  
  
La chica fue aflojando poco a poco la fuerza de sus brazos para separarse definitivamente de Draco. El rubio sintió menos presión y con angustia coloco sus brazos rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione impidiéndole que ella le soltara.  
  
Ambos chocaron sus miradas nuevamente mientras sus respiraciones encontraban el ritmo... Draco levanto una mano y paso suavemente un dedo en la mejilla de Hermione mientras que con un brazo la sujetaba de la cintura.  
  
- N-no me sueltes...- dijo en susurro Draco.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Final del capi!!!..Estoy de regreso!!!!!!!!!!.. y con ello el capitulo 12!!!. (aunque es mas bien el 13 pero es que no cuento el prologo como capi).  
  
Un capitulo talvez apresurado en cuanto a Hermione y Draco pero es que quise ponerle un poco de picante al asunto... y aqui estamos.. ¡¡en un abrazo entre los protagonistas!!.... ¿pero que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?. :) ¿Que dira Hermione al ver que Draco tambien la abraza?. UUugghh!!.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi porque a mi no me gusta del todo pero.. ¡Tengo que escribir algo!.  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews y correos de todas las personas que han estado atenta a esta historia y a la del Medallon de Hildegarde, que por cierto esta historia continua ok???.. Esta semana terminare de escribir el nuevo capitulo de El Medallon de Hildegarde.  
  
Aprovecho para desearles a todas una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO!!!.   
  
Espero sus reviews y/o correos!!.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Jaina  
  
====== 


	14. Confesiones del Corazon

CAPITULO 13  
  
Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la suave voz de Draco suplicándole que no lo soltara. La reacción que tuvo fue como haber caído en una marejada helada, como una mezcla de sentimientos que chocaban por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir débil y confusa. La chica se sentía avergonzada por haber sido la primera en abrazarlo pero ante todo le confundía que Malfoy le hubiera correspondido.   
  
Draco la sujetaba suavemente de la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre acariciaba los largos rizos de la castaña. El rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento que tanto había deseado durante seis largos años aunque trataba de asimilar que significaba para Hermione encontrarse en esa posición.   
  
Las respiraciones de ambos eran intensas pero que no se escuchaban debido al aire que silbaba en medio de los altos pinos. El murmullo del agua del río que corría a unos metros de ellos era testigo de una declaración muda.  
  
En cierta forma, estaban asustados. Ninguno de los dos quería verse a la cara y de hecho, creían que era mejor continuar fundiéndose, poder sentir el calor de su aliento chocando contra el oído, sentir la suavidad de sus cabellos rozando sus respectivos rostros y decir, sin necesidad de palabras, que había un sentimiento que giraba en torno a ellos.  
  
No sabían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido así pero Draco creyó que lo mejor era enfrentarse y buscar las respuestas a sus múltiples preguntas, sobre todo porque se sentía con el valor suficiente para decirle a Hermione que él la amaba desde que tenia 17 años y que ya estaba harto de sufrir en silencio por su amor, por un poco de su atención y una mirada llena de cariño con esos ojos que le derretían hasta el alma.  
  
Draco ya estaba cansado de vivir en un jugo de tristezas y melancolía, ese era el momento que había estado esperando para poder tomar la determinación de acabar con sus fantasmas y de enfrentar a la vida con todos los obstáculos que eso implicaba.   
  
Durante los años en el colegio se había comportado como un vil cobarde por no haber enfrentado a su padre y luchar por la confianza y el amor de Hermione. Después de estar varios meses encerrado en Azkaban, al salir libre quiso decirle toda la verdad pero Hermione le odiaba y no había ningún modo de acercársele sin tener que cruzar palabra con Potter y Weasley... jamás tuvo el valor de pararse frente a ella y declararle todos los sentimientos que escondía desde que inicio su séptimo año en Hogwarts. ¿Como se había enamorado de ella?. No lo sabia.. pero lo que si sabia es que tenia huir lejos... muy lejos de ella.  
  
Si, irse muy lejos, porque no iba a soportar encontrarla sabiendo que sus miradas y su sonrisa jamás iban a ser para él. Esa era su amarga verdad por eso viajo hasta Rumania para alejarse de ella, consumirse en su amor y soledad porque ese era su pago por todo el daño que había hecho... vivir amándola mientras ella le odiaba.  
  
Draco fue desapartándose poco a poco, rozando su nariz suavemente por la mejilla de Hermione. La chica soltó un leve suspiro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco. Con un dedo, el chico fue trazando la línea de sus labios, agitando aun mas su corazón por el avivado deseo de besarla, de poder acariciar aquellos labios rojos, aspirar su aliento a cereza.   
  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese dispuesta a aceptar la caricia que Draco le estaba insinuando. No había una razón, no avía ninguna lógica. Quería sentir su suave aliento a menta, envolverse entre aquellos fuertes brazos y perderse entre los susurros del Slytherin. ¿Sentía algo por el?. ¿Porque temblaba de esa manera al sentir tan cerca el aliento de Draco?...   
  
Su cerebro elaboro toda una gama de preguntas sin respuesta y luchaba contra su interior para no perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar... Ella no podía hacer eso... se suponía que todo tenia que mantenerlo en control... ¡Demonios!.. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella?. ¡Era una Gryffindor, debía tener la valentía de alejarse de sus brazos!. ¡Se trataba de Malfoy!. El mentiroso y cruel Draco Malfoy...  
  
  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y se zafo de los brazos de Draco. El rubio reacciono rápido y la tomo de una mano impidiéndole alejarse de él.  
  
- Suéltame...- murmuro Hermione intentando parecer dura.  
  
- No..- contesto el Slytherin.  
  
Hermione jalo su brazo para soltarse pero el rubio la tomo con mas fuerza.  
  
- De una vez por todas vamos aclarar muchas cosas, ...- dijo Draco.  
  
- Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo... no ha pasado nada.- dijo Hermione con los ojos centellantes.  
  
- ¿Porque me abrazaste?.- pregunto Draco jalándola mas hacia él.  
  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones.- Contesto Hermione molesta.  
  
- Claro que tienes que dármelas porque no es normal que tu te lances a quien fue tu peor enemigo...  
  
- Eres mi peor enemigo...- dijo Hermione entre dientes.  
  
- No lo soy...- Draco frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo no somos enemigos?.  
  
- Suéltame...- Insistió Hermione.  
  
Draco la atrajo hacia él y la tomo de los hombros empujándola hasta que la apoyo contra un árbol.  
  
- ¡Demonios Granger!.¿Porque insistes en el pasado?.- Draco la miro con un brillo de desesperación.  
  
Hermione lo miro fijo, sintiéndose derretir por el mismo calor que brotaba de su corazón.  
  
- Tu me salvaste la vida...- dijo Draco.- ¿Que razón tuviste para hacerlo?.  
  
- Lo hice porque tu salvaste la mía,- contesto desviando la mirada.  
  
Draco la tomo tranquilamente de la barbilla y la obligo a sostenerle la mirada.  
  
- Yo se que tú intuyes algo pero no quieres darte cuenta.- dijo con voz suave.  
  
- ¿Q-que quieres de mi?.- dijo Hermione reprimiendo el deseo de soltar unas lagrimas.- Me haces mucho daño.  
  
- ¿Daño?.- El rubio la miro confundido.  
  
- Ya no se quien eres ni que quieres de mi... t-todo esto ofusca mis pensamientos, mis ideas....- Hermione bajo la mirada.- Preferiría que me insultaras o me trataras como antes, así al menos sabría que esperar de ti... pero ahora no lo se.  
  
Draco retiro sus manos de los hombros de Hermione y las coloco a los lados, encerrándola.  
  
- Eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar la realidad...- dijo Draco mirándola intensamente.- ¿Porque no quieres reconocer que no soy el mismo de antes?.  
  
La chica levanto la mirada y dibujo una mueca de burla en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Quieres que crea toda esa sarta de mentiras tuyas acerca de que te renovaste y que ahora toleras a los impuros, que no te importa el dinero...?  
  
- No te burles...- Interrumpió Draco con un tono de enfado en su voz.- Lo que sucede contigo es que siempre quieres tener una respuesta a todas las preguntas y además no soportas reconocer que esta tez te has equivocado.  
  
Hermione lo miro rabiosa.  
  
- Déjame ir...- Ordenó molesta.  
  
- No, antes contéstame lo que te pregunte.  
  
- No voy a decirte nada...- dijo llena de rabia.  
  
- Entonces vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte...- Draco respiro profundamente y acerco su rostro un poco mas al de ella.  
  
- Cuando estaba por cursar el séptimo curso fui llamado para incorporarme al servicio del Señor Oscuro...   
  
- No me interesa escuchar como te convertiste en mortífago...- Hermione intento correr pero Draco la tomo de la cintura mientras continuaba apoyándola contra el árbol.  
  
- Pero mis planes se vinieron abajo sin que yo me lo propusiera. – continuo Draco sin importarle lo que intentara o dijera Hermione.- El odio se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho mas poderoso que hizo cambiar mis deseos, mis pensamientos... que derrotó el mal que residía en mi. Quise vencerlo pero no pude... lo intenté tantas veces...  
  
Hermione lo miro angustiada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando decirle Malfoy?. Su sentido común le avisaba que las palabras del rubio eran peligrosas, que encerraban una verdad que ella no queria oír, ni saber.  
  
- ¡Basta!. Quieres convencerme de que eres distinto, que toda esa suciedad que residía en ti se ha desvanecido...- dijo entre dientes la chica interrumpiéndole.- pero eso no es posible...  
  
Draco la observo inexpresivo pero dentro de sí, su corazón se agitaba desesperado.  
  
- Para mi seguirás siendo la misma persona de siempre hagas lo que hagas....digas lo que digas.- Continuo la chica.  
  
- Puedes decirme lo que quieras pero vas a terminar de escucharme...- dijo Draco severamente.  
  
- ¡Te odio!...- Hermione miro directamente los ojos grises de Draco, inyectándole por todo el cuerpo un escalofríos que le provocaba un inevitable temblor en las piernas.  
  
- En cambio... Yo...  
  
Draco la atrajo hacia si quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia. Temblaba como jamás había temblado en su vida, sentía un enorme pánico por decir las palabras que tanto había deseado decirle a Hermione desde que se enamoró de ella... si...Iba a decirlo.. ¡Tenia que decirlo!.  
  
- Te Amo...- Susurro Draco.  
  
Hermione sintió que el panorama daba vueltas a su alrededor, casi a punto de desmayarse entre los brazos del Slytherin pero recuperó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido. La chica se dio cuenta que Draco la había soltado por completo y eso le permitió retroceder asustada, apoyándose en un enorme pino.   
  
Con los dedos aferrándose a la dura corteza del árbol Hermione bajo la cabeza para esconderse de la suave mirada gris de Draco. El chico la observaba de una forma que le hacia sacudir todo su interior, no había ninguna manera de explicarlo pero simplemente el le alteraba todo su ser.  
  
- Es lo que he estado tratando de demostrarte desde que llegaste...- dijo Draco mientras retrocedía, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la paralizada chica.  
  
- ¿A-amarme...?.- Murmuro Hermione con voz temblorosa.- ¿Tu me...amabas desde...?  
  
- Desde que estábamos en la escuela...-Continuo la frase.- ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que caíste al lago por culpa de una broma estúpida de Goyle?.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
  
- Tus pies se enredaron en unas plantas y se te dificulto salir al exterior.- Draco desvió la mirada hacia el río.- Desde ahí supe que te amaba...  
  
Hermione alzo la mirada y trago saliva. Recordaba a la perfección aquel accidente cuando Goyle hizo que cayera al lago y ella se enredo entre una plantas. Entre la desesperación por desenredarlas y sacar su varita trago mucha agua, casi a punto de perder la conciencia pero inexplicablemente las plantas se deshicieron y pudo flotar.... Ella siempre se pregunto como había pasado eso si los únicos que estaban cerca eran los Slytherin y ellos jamás la ayudarían.  
  
Draco la miro nuevamente estremeciendo a la chica.  
  
- No es fácil confesarte todo esto...- El rubio se paso suavemente sus pálidos dedos por entre sus cabellos platinados.  
  
Hermione ahora fue quien bajo la mirada mientras continuaba aferrándose al árbol por miedo a desmayarse ahí mismo. Su corazón latía agitado y casi no podía respirar por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que se estrellaban en todo su ser. Draco Malfoy le había confesado que la amaba... ¡Eso era inaudito!. ¡Imposible!. Un Slytherin no podía amarla... ¡No él!. ¡No el que fue un mortífago que quiso asesinarla a ella y a su familia!.  
  
Este ultimo pensamiento congelo a Hermione y le hizo surgir inmediatamente el valor que había perdido desde que estaba entre los brazos de Draco. ¿como no lo había pensado antes?. ¡Draco Malfoy había querido asesinarla con sus padres hace cinco años!. ¿Como iba a estar enamorado de ella desde la escuela si él mismo había querido acabar con su vida?. ¡mentiroso ! Eso era Malfoy... un sucio mentiroso que solo quería confundirla y aprovecharse de eso.  
  
- No creo nada de lo que me dices...- La voz de Hermione estaba llena de rencor. - Me insultaste durante varios años, casi lograste que me expulsaran del colegio, quisiste asesinarme... ¿y crees que voy a creer toda esa tontería de que me amas?.  
  
El chico se mantuvo firme y con el rostro inexpresivo pero por dentro su corazón se había detenido mientras que un hormigueo le adormecía todo el cuerpo. Hermione se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda por completo a Draco.  
  
- No quiero hablar contigo de ninguna otra cosa que no sea de dragones... - dijo con voz dura.  
  
Hermione se alejo apresuradamente mientras Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza y temblaba como si se encontrase bajo el hielo. Su corazón latía agitado y su corazón le dictaba que debía correr tras de ella, que debía obligarla a que le creyera... pero no lo hizo.  
  
Su mente podía pensar haciendo a un lado los dictados del corazón, eso era parte como su herencia de los Malfoy: jamás involucrar los sentimientos en las acciones. Y esta vez su mente le dicto que no debía seguirla.   
  
No era por cobardía, no.. no esta vez. Hermione estaba asustada y confundida, necesitaría tiempo para asimilar la inesperada confesión. Enterarse que la persona que creyó que la odiaba durante la escuela en realidad la amaba era un golpe intenso.  
  
El frío viento de diciembre lo envolvió haciendo levantar su capa. El chico aseguro la prenda y miro tranquilamente a su alrededor. Su confesión había sido en medio del bosque, cerca de las montañas y zonas rocosas donde los dragones volaban libremente aunque bajo cierta restricción. Una ola de reflexiones llegaron incesantemente por todo su cerebro.   
  
El murmullo del agua corriendo por el río hizo que caminara hacia ahí y tomara unas cuantas piedrecillas. Draco las fue tirando una a una formando pequeñas ondas dentro del agua. Podía escuchar a la perfección los inquietantes latidos de su corazón. A pesar de la fría actitud de Hermione, él había podido darse cuenta de algo muy importante.... ella había temblado entre sus brazos y le había mirado de una manera muy diferente al odio. Dentro de sí, presentía que la joven gryffindor le había mentido al decir que le odiaba.  
  
Ella lo había abrazado, había aceptado sus caricias y podía jurar que le habría correspondido el beso si él se hubiese atrevido. Si... era probable que Hermione podía sentir algo por él pero ella estaba luchando por desterrarlo de su corazón, ya fuera por el pasado, por su familia y amigos, lo que fuera.  
  
Draco soltó un ligero suspiro.  
  
- Hermione...- Murmuro.  
  
El corazón del Slytherin palpito con mas fuerza aun. Esta vez no se dejaría vencer y no permitiría que nada le hiciera desistir su propósito por conquistar a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, por la que moriría si fuese necesario, por la que compartiría su vida por el resto de los años que le quedaban.... por la única mujer que le había develado la verdad.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La habitación se encontraba a media luz pero tenia la claridad suficiente para ver las mesas repletas de frascos con sustancias extrañas, vasijas llenas de polvo y partes de animales. Parecía el laboratorio de un mago adicto a las pociones por los diversos calderos que humeaban encima del fuego de la chimenea. Solo una persona se encontraba en aquel lugar mientras observaba ávidamente como burbujeaba el misterioso contenido.  
  
En algún tiempo no muy lejano, fue perteneciente a una de las mejores familias aristocráticas de Reino Unido. El solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre era símbolo de respeto. Alguna vez tuvo sirvientes, varias casas de campo, vestidos de la mejor costura europea y sobre todo, mantenía una posición dentro de la sociedad. Pero una día todo se escapó de las manos y no tuvo mas remedio que huir en medio de las tinieblas de la noche si quería continuar en libertad.   
  
Su familia en Francia le había acogido y escondido al mismo tiempo de las autoridades mágicas británicas. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido en el sótano de la casa pero si tenia vivo el recuerdo de su hambre por conocer y practicar mas la magia negra. Era de herencia, obviamente, porque sus ancestros había sido astutos magos y brujas que habían obtenido la gloria y el poder manipulando a los muggles que ocupaban la Corona de Francia.   
  
Había invertido cinco años de su vida para preparar su mente y cuerpo al mas puro conocimiento de la magia negra aunque desde pequeña sabía los mas terroríficos secretos que encerraban las maldiciones antiguas.  
  
En Francia, sus elegantes portes, la exquisitez de sus ropas y modales y la suntuosidad en la que vivían causaban incesantes escalofríos para todo aquel que los miraba. Aquella familia eran los Lagnier.  
  
El contenido de uno de los calderos se infló reventando cientos de burbujas de color café. La mujer de cabellos rubios lo retiro del fuego. Sus insinuantes ojos azules miraban con recelo la viscosa poción que se había cocido pero luego sonrió de una extraña manera que a cualquiera le hubiera intimidado.   
  
La mujer hizo agitar su varita en medio de la poción logrando un perfecto remolino dentro de él. El color café fue desapareciendo lentamente para convertirse en un color claro, muy parecido al gris. Poco a poco en el fondo fueron apareciendo figuras que en su momento no tenían ninguna forma conocida pero posteriormente permitieron visualizar dentro de él una imagen como si fuese una pantalla de televisión.  
  
La bruja pudo observar dentro del caldero magos y brujas que caminaban por entre campos verdes y zonas rocosas, algunos llevaban en brazos pequeños huevos de aspecto oscuro y pinto, otros platicaban tranquilamente y unos mantenían las manos ocupadas en instrumentos extraños parecidos a los que usaría un veterimago.  
  
La imagen que estaba viendo ella era nada menos que el campo de Cuidados y Crianza mágica de Dragones.... donde trabajaba Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Señora..- Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules entro a la habitación acompañado de dos mujeres de su misma edad.  
  
- Hemos hecho lo que nos has pedido.- dijo una de las mujeres.  
  
- Pero Granger lo salvó de ser quemado del fuego del dragón rojo.- dijo otra.  
  
La mujer rubia se acerco a ellos lentamente mientras pegaba las yemas de sus dedos de ambas manos.   
  
- Ella es tan predecible. - dijo la mujer.  
  
- Siempre con su estúpido papel de la buena de la historia. - dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios de aspecto refinado.   
  
- ¿Y él?.- pregunto nuevamente la mujer.  
  
- Después de que ella lo salvara se encontraba bien...- Contesto el muchacho.  
  
- Era de esperarse también...- La bruja se llevo unos dedos a la frente y comenzó a darse unos golpecitos.  
  
- ¿Cuando será el momento ?.- Pregunto la misma chica de cabellos rubios.   
  
- Lo hemos encontrado. ¿No era eso lo que queríamos?.- pregunto el chico moreno.  
  
- No es tan fácil...- La mujer los miro con cierto brillo extraño.- Draco ha cambiado mucho, ha desarrollado poderes que ni él mismo se imagina que los tiene. Seria peligroso si intentáramos algo en este momento.  
  
- Sin embargo estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo con Granger.- dijo el chico.- ¿Para que tomarnos la molestia en perseguirla?.  
  
- No lo considero así, a ella la necesitamos para que él venga a nosotros... - La bruja sonrió fríamente.- Ella es la razón por la que Draco nos traicionó y por la que él haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no fuera lastimada.   
  
- ¿Porque hacer tanto lío?. ¿Porque no simplemente nos presentamos ante él y le obligamos?.- La rubia dio un ligero puntapié a una silla.  
  
- Tranquila Pansy...- La bruja se sentó calmadamente.- Draco se ha vuelto un mago fuerte y tiene demasiados conocimientos de magia negra. No puedo confiarme en eso de que se ha vuelto un mago 'decente', recuerda que él tiene habilidades especiales que nosotros no tenemos. Podría ser contraproducente, es mejor que lo retornemos de nuestro lado de otra forma... el dragón nos va ayudar mucho en nuestros propósitos.  
  
- Han pasado cinco años señora...- Pansy Parkinson apretó los labios fuertemente.  
  
- Lo entiendo a la perfección... – La mujer miró a los jóvenes.- pero todo tiene su momento. Ya hemos estado cinco años en la sombra mientras buscábamos el paradero de Draco. Las prisas no nos tienen porque ganar la batalla. Tenemos que hacer uso de nuestros conocimientos como Slytherins. La sangre sucia nos va servir únicamente para traerlo hacia nosotros, después de eso... él tendrá que responder por su traición.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!. Por fin he terminado el capitulo 13. En realidad me ha pasado de todo, desde una fuerte gripa hasta que se me daño el archivo (¡Que locura tener que recuperarlo!). Pero ya todo esta bien y aqui lo tienen como siempre.  
  
Dejenmes decirles que antes actualizaba cada semana pero debido a otras ocupaciones (a mis clases de ingles, gimnasio, etc.) me sera mas dificil actualizar como lo hacia antes, asi que ahora el tiempo se extiende de 10 a 15 dias mas o menos. Jejeje. es que dentro de mis propositos de año nuevo esta el vivir mas saludable.  
  
Bueno, como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron reviews o mails durante el capitulo anterior de draconis y anexando los que me llegaron felicitandome por mi final en el fic de El Medallon de Hildegarde. Igual a mi me dio mucha tristeza terminarlo pero ni modos, todo tiene que tener un fin.  
  
Ah!. Algunas me han preguntado sobre mi nuevo fic. Sip, efectivamente estoy escribiendo uno nuevo, tambien Draco/Hermione pero todavia no he querido publicarlo hasta que me recupere bien de tiempo con Draconis porque lo tengo muy atrasado. (con decirles que he querido hacer un flash promocional junto con un screensaver y no hay modo de que pueda terminarlo).  
  
Uff!. es que en realidad no solo es cosas personales las que me tienen asi sino tambien cosas del trabajo. Ya saben, año nuevo proyectos nuevos. :)  
  
Bueno, pasando a otra cosa quiero recomendarles que lean el fic de Extempore. Es un fic que a mi consideracion es muy tierno, ya que los personajes enrolados son Draco y Hermione.   
  
El fic le pertenece a una chica llamada campy-capybara, escritora de fanfiction.net en Ingles. Lumen1 es la traductora de este fic de ingles a español y una servidora (j@ina) es la que revisa la ortografia y traduccion.  
  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1683634  
  
Por favor, le pedimos que lean el fic y que dejen sus reviews, estoy segura que les encantara porque a mi me gusto mucho. :)  
  
Bueno, pues a todas les mando un fuerte abrazo y les espero en el siguiente capitulo de Draconis... Yupi!!. Porque aun hay Draconis para mucho tiempo.. jijiji  
  
Hugz  
  
J@ina  
  
E-mail: kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
jaina@jaina.com.mx 


	15. Sin mentiras

CAPITULO 14  
  
El tiempo había transcurrido y el Invierno había envuelto a las tierras rumanas para ofrecerle una nueva gama de colores. El blanco puro de la nieve tapizaba las callejuelas mágicas de Transilvania. Todo un conjunto de magos y brujas salían a las calles a sus habituales quehaceres mientras que otros respiraban el aire gélido de la mañana para animarse a un nuevo despertar.  
  
Severus Snape esperaba sentado pacientemente en un conocida Posada transilvana. El lugar era algo sombrío, con un cierto olor a añejo aunque podría decirse que el ambiente que se percibía era de carácter intimo, lo necesario para platicar de cosas importantes sin ser molestado.  
  
Habían diversas mesas que estaban ocupadas por magos de aspecto serio, con trajes oscuros y sombreros de pico. Platicaban en voz baja y de manera secreta, muchos de ellos eran personajes importantes en el ministerio de magia rumano o de los países vecinos.  
  
Todo el local estaba a media luz, adornado con retratos de magos y paisajes importantes de la comunidad envuelto en una cortina de humo de colores que exhalaban algunos magos de sus pipas.   
  
A pesar del intenso frío que golpeaba en el exterior, dentro del lugar se sentía calidez y comodidad, disminuyendo las pretensiones de querer caminar por la nieve o arriesgarse a que una ola del blanco material resbalara por el tejado y cayera encima.  
  
Snape acariciaba lentamente, con sus largos y pálidos dedos, una pequeña y humeante taza con un liquido rojo. Su rostro estaba sereno pero sus ojos negros brillaban con frialdad, como si su corazón no bombeara sangre sino veneno.   
  
No habían muchas personas que pudieran conocer la historia que giraba alrededor de Severus Snape. Hijo único de una pareja de magos de sangre pura y distinguida dentro de la sociedad mágica de Reino Unido que vivió sus primeros años en Rumania y posteriormente en Inglaterra.  
  
Su padre, Virgil Snape, era un importante funcionario en el banco mágico de Gringotts que al contraer matrimonio con Glenda Sarsfield tuvieron que mudarse a Rumania. La familia Snape permaneció cerca de ocho años hasta que su padre fue enviado de vuelta a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, sus padres aun pasaban los veranos en la casa de Transilvania por lo que Severus no olvido la tierra que le vio nacer.  
  
El mago miraba distraídamente los diversos copos de nieve que caían a través de la ventana sin que le llamara demasiado la atención hasta que la aparición de una mujer encapuchada le paralizó por completo. Severus abrió sus ojos negros y movió su mano con tal rapidez que la taza cayó en el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
- N-no puede ser...- Balbuceó en voz baja.  
  
A las afueras del local, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules caminaba con paso apresurado por entre los pobladores de Transilvania. Las arrugas de su rostro podían calcularse en una edad de más de cuarenta y cinco años, su rostro era perfilado y elegante aunque sus ropas eran modestas y su mirada azul era indiferente a todo lo que sus pupilas pudieran ver.   
  
A pesar de lo flemático de su carácter, Severus había quedado demasiado sorprendido del extraordinario parecido de la mujer con alguien que él conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero la sola idea era totalmente inconcebible sobre todo si se trataba de Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, quien había fallecido semanas después de la muerte de Lucius a mano de los aurores... aparentemente.  
  
El mago se levanto inmediatamente de su asiento y sin perder ningún instante de vista a la misteriosa mujer se apresuró hasta la puerta. Al salir, Severus tropezó con dos magos que le miraron de mal humor y sin disculparse se dispuso a seguirla.  
  
El transito de personas por una de las callejuelas mágicas de Transilvania le evitaba seguir el ritmo de la menuda mujer. Severus estaba realmente sorprendido, aquella mujer era tan parecida a Narcisa... ¿podía ser posible que alguien se parecía a otra persona desde el otro lado del mapa?. No... talvez no...   
  
Pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar agitado deseando poder sacar su varita y eliminar a todo aquel que le estorbaba... la mujer poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su vista.  
  
- ¡Profesor Snape!.- Un voz se escucho a lo lejos.  
  
Severus se dio la vuelta al reconocer al dueño de la voz.  
  
- ¡Profesor Snape!.- Volvió a llamar.  
  
Draco Malfoy se movía por entre las personas con agilidad tratando de llegar lo mas rápido que pudiera hasta su antiguo profesor. El rubio vestía en tonos cafés y dorados, con una elegante capa de terciopelo lo suficientemente gruesa para el invierno.  
  
- ¿Se iba Profesor?. Pero si apenas estoy a tiempo...- dijo Draco exhalando un poco de aire.  
  
Severus Snape no le miraba y al parecer no le había escuchado, sus ojos recorrían las cabezas de los transeúntes, tratando de reconocer la capucha azul de la mujer.   
  
- ¡Maldita sea!.- mascullo Severus enojado.   
  
- ¿Profesor?.- Draco miro confundido al mago.  
  
Severus volteo a mirar a Draco de una manera extraña.  
  
- ¿No la viste?.- pregunto con cierta desesperación.  
  
- ¿Ver?.- Draco miro hacia los transeúntes.- ¿Ver a quien?.  
  
Severus volteo a mirar nuevamente hacia donde había visto a la mujer la ultima vez.  
  
- Creí ver a...  
  
El mago guardo silencio, no era prudente mencionarle a Draco a quien creía haber visto, sobre todo porque se trataba de la madre del chico.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.- pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.- Pareciera que ha visto un fantasma.  
  
- No.. no es nada...- Contesto con seriedad.- Volvamos a la posada.  
  
Draco observo un momento a Snape antes de seguirlo hasta la posada. Miro rápidamente por entre los magos y brujas buscando algo que hubiera podido llamarle la atención a su antiguo profesor pero no encontró nada.  
  
Al entrar de nuevo al local, Severus se encontró con la mirada molesta del dueño, quien había creído que huyó para no pagar la cuenta. Draco se sentó al frente de él, aun demasiado confundido por la actitud de su tutor. Al momento llegó el dueño y sirvió dos tazas de la bebida especial de la casa.  
  
- Has podido llegar...- dijo Severus intentando recuperar la compostura y cambiar el tema.  
  
- Era conveniente platicar con usted. - dijo Draco removiendo el humo de su taza con la varita.- La ultima vez que nos vimos no pudimos hablar.  
  
Snape dibujo una mueca de amargura en los labios.  
  
- Así que... finalmente le dijiste la verdad.  
  
Draco dio un sorbo de su taza sin mirarlo directamente.  
  
- Solo con respecto a mis sentimientos...  
  
Severus sonrió burlón.  
  
- Supongo que no te creyó ni una palabra.  
  
Draco miró atentamente a Snape.  
  
- Por ahora...  
  
- Draco... ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir sacrificándote por quien ni siquiera se da cuenta del esfuerzo que haces?.  
  
- Eso no importa...- dijo Draco sin mirarlo.  
  
- Si importa...  
  
Severus lo miro fijamente de una manera que Draco no tuvo mas remedio que mirarlo.  
  
- Te enamoras de alguien y sacrificas a tu familia, posición y la vida sin que te lo agradezca. Lo que es peor ella se aferró durante un tiempo a la idea de encerrarte en Azkaban hasta que te pudrieras. No lo logró debido a las pruebas que presentamos ante el ministerio de que tu jamás asesinaste a ningún muggle o mago y solo cumpliste una pequeña condenada como cómplice de ciertos actos.  
  
- Pero todo este asunto se manejo bajo confidencialidad... ella jamás pudo enterarse de la verdad...  
  
- ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer publico que traicionaste a los tuyos por un insensato enamoramiento?. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que los mortífagos que aun estaban libres te asesinaran en cuanto salieras de Azkaban.- dijo Snape entre dientes.- No sabíamos si algunos tenían conocimiento de lo que había pasado en la residencia de los Granger y....con tu padre...  
  
Snape apretó los labios y se echo hacia atrás. Los ojos de Draco brillaron.  
  
- Usted sabe que lo de mi padre fue un accidente, jamás quise hacerle daño.- dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Eso lo se, Draco... dijo en voz baja.  
  
El chico respiro profundamente.  
  
- Jamás me librare de los fantasmas...¿cierto?...- dijo de brazos cruzados.  
  
- Si tú no quieres, así será.- contesto Snape sin mirarlo.- En octubre desde que llego Granger no haces otra cosa que buscar la manera de echar a perder todo lo que has avanzado.  
  
- ¿Y de que me sirve todo lo que tengo si no hay a nadie con quien compartirlo?.- dijo Draco amargamente.- Tengo la oportunidad frente a mi y no lo pienso echarlo a perder una vez mas.  
  
- Si desde un principio querías que ella te correspondiera ¿por qué no le dijiste?. ¿Por qué nos hiciste prometer a Dumbledore y a mi que no le comentáramos nada a Granger?.- dijo Snape entre dientes.  
  
- Porque antes era un cobarde...- El chico perdió la mirada entre la nieve que caía a las afueras.  
  
- Supongamos que Granger finalmente caiga en tus brazos...- Snape alzo una ceja.- ¿qué sucederá cuando tengas que enfrentarte a su familia y amigos?. ¿Regresaras de nuevo a Inglaterra?.¿Pondrás un cartel en el Callejón Diagon para publicar que tu fuiste un mortífago pero que no tuviste que ver con ninguno de los asesinatos?.  
  
El chico miro fijamente a su profesor sintiendo que el corazón le punzaba. No por el tono irónico que había usado el mago para exponer su inquietud sino porque las respuestas a esas preguntas eran vagas e indefinidas.  
  
- La respuesta es que volverías a empezar y nuevamente la gente te juzgaría por lo que hiciste en el pasado.- Snape golpeo la mesa con sus dedos.   
  
- Si ella me ama, lo valdrá todo.- dijo Draco determinante.  
  
- Eres testarudo.- dijo a regañadientes.  
  
- Digna característica de un Slytherin.- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Snape por un momento se mantuvo serio pero poco a poco en sus labios se fue dibujando una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa.  
  
- Profesor...- El chico fijo sus ojos grises en los negros de Snape.- Usted puede apreciarme pero debe de haber algo muy importante como para que quiera permanecer tanto tiempo en Transilvania.  
  
El hombre movió nerviosamente un dedo sobre la mesa.  
  
- Ya te has dado cuenta...- dijo Snape.  
  
- Cuando usted llego desde Inglaterra a Rumania no creí del todo en la historia de que quería ayudarme sicológicamente para soportar la presencia de Hermione en el campamento...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.  
  
- Llevo tres meses en Rumania y hasta ahora lo mencionas.- dijo burlón Snape.  
  
- Usted no esta aquí solo por el interés que estoy demostrando hacia Hermione. Yo se que usted no le tomaría tanta importancia a eso, pienso que hay otra tarea que esta realizando de la cual no me ha mencionado nada...¿cierto?.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.  
  
- Puedo percibirlo...- Draco paso lentamente sus dedos sobre la rubia cabellera.  
  
- Entonces creo que es momento de decirte...- dijo Snape seriamente.- que te cuides la espalda y que prestes mucha atención a todo los acontecimientos extraños que te rodeen.  
  
El chico sintió que un fuerte escalofríos le golpeaba por todo el cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Qué trata de decir?.- pregunto.  
  
- Hace aproximadamente cinco meses, Frederick Botts, uno de los que han trabajado en el caso de los mortifagos fugados, me dijo que tuvo noticias sobre apariciones de Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode a las afueras de Oxford.  
  
- ¿B-blaise?.- Balbuceo.- ¿Millicent?.  
  
- La única persona que supo que fuiste tú quien dio alerta a los aurores aquella noche que atacaron 'Gardens Village' fue Pansy Parkinson.- Snape tomo un sorbo y se quedo meditando unos segundos.- Jamás pudimos encontrar a Parkinson, Zabini, Bulstrode, Goyle y a tu tia, Lestrange.  
  
- Pudieron huir a América...- dijo Draco intentando no darle importancia.- Zabini tenia familiares en Canadá.  
  
- O pudieron esconderse en alguna otra parte de Europa...- Snape entrecerró los ojos.- Piensa Draco.. ¿donde pudo esconderse tu tía Bellatrix?.  
  
Draco se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior unos momentos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
- Mi abuela era francesa, Georgina Lagnier.- Draco suspiro.- Sus hermanos y sobrinos aun viven en Francia. Mis tíos estaban de acuerdo con muchas de las ideas de los mortifagos, talvez le dieron acogida.  
  
- El Ministerio busco en la antigua casa de tu abuela y no hallaron nada.- dijo Snape confundido.  
  
- El padre de mi abuela era muy paranoico. Construyó decenas de pasadizos y cuartos secretos en la Residencia principal, temía que cuando estallará una guerra no tuviera donde esconderse. De pequeño fui algunas veces con mi madre.- Los ojos de Draco fueron brillando extrañamente.- Era fácil esconderse sin miedo a ser encontrados.  
  
- Draco...si los mortífagos están saliendo a la luz después de tanto tiempo, eso quiere decir que ya no tienen miedo.- Snape lo miro preocupadamente.- Muchos de ellos estarán sedientos de venganza y... talvez intenten buscarte...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yacía acostada boca arriba sobre un cómodo sillón estampado de colores tenues, el fuego de la chimenea danzaba para ella invitándola a sumergirse aun mas entre sus pensamientos. Con una pijama color pastel y calcetines, Hermione Granger enredaba uno de sus dedos en un rizo castaño, mordiéndose continuamente el labio en un esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios..  
  
Había viajado hasta Inglaterra para pasar las fiestas navideñas en casa de sus padres. Tenia aproximadamente tres semanas fuera de Rumania y a donde tenia que regresar en los siguientes días para continuar con sus clases de Draconis.  
  
El jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas había estado contento con el informe de sus avances con el idioma. Vladimir Sarbu le había adjuntado una carta confirmándole la eficiencia con la que Hermione trabajaba y no solo para aprender Draconis sino con el trato directo a las crías donde ya tenia el tacto suficiente para acercarse a ellas e intentar decir unas cuantas palabras.  
  
Todavía permanecería en casa unos días mas porque el campamento estaba cerrado debido al frío invierno que azotaba en las montañas.   
  
Había llegado a Rumania un día de octubre y desde entonces su vida dio un arriesgado giro. La aparición de Draco Malfoy en el campamento, el ente atacándola, dragones matándose entre si y la declaración del Slytherin le daban un terrible dolor de cabeza, torturándola constantemente e impidiéndole dormir.  
  
Todo era confuso, borroso... ¿Que tenia que ver ella con lo del ente que se le aparecía y mostraba visiones o la atacaba en el lago de los Rus queriéndola ahogar?... y... ¿que demonios le estaba a ella pasando con Malfoy?.  
  
¿Porque pensaba tanto en él?. ¿Porque justamente había aparecido cuando ya se encontraba en calma?. ¿Porque el Slytherin tenia que comportarse tan agradable y caballeroso con ella?. ¿Porque cada vez que veía el chico le temblaban las piernas y le daban ganas de abrazarlo?.  
  
Este ultimo pensamiento detuvo a Hermione y la chica se incorporo de su asiento... si, había abrazado a Draco en el bosque. Su cuerpo, en ese entonces, se había hundido en un constante hormigueo y le exigía dejar explotar todo el cúmulo de emociones del cual era presa. Era casi imposible contenerse viendo los ojos serenos y grises de Malfoy, muchas veces sumidos en la soledad.  
  
Todos los días luchaba contra las sensaciones de su corazón que le susurraban al oído que Malfoy debía de ser escuchado, que analizara cada una de sus actitudes ya que desde que se vieron por primera vez en el campamento el muchacho de Slytherin no la había humillado.  
  
Hermione se levanto del sillón y camino hasta la ventana para ver caer los copos de nieve.   
  
Una fuerte punzada golpeo su corazón y supo inmediatamente de que se trataba... lo extrañaba. Hacia varias semanas que no escuchaba su voz susurrante y queda, que no veía sus ojos grises fríos y misteriosos que la miraban constantemente y que la derretían por completo.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- mascullo entre dientes.- ¿Porque estoy siendo tan débil con el?.   
  
La chica coloco una mano frente a la ventana sintiendo el frío de la mañana. A las afueras, lo que antes era un verde y jugoso pasto ahora era una capa de blanca nieve y los árboles de la entrada estaban escarchados con el mismo material, dando un aire melancólico. Hermione se sumió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.  
  
Desde que se fue de Rumania para las vacaciones de invierno no había día que no pensara en Draco. Pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo o si estaría pensando en ella, a veces anhelaba que una lechuza llegara con alguna carta de él pero sabia que eso no seria posible.  
  
A partir de la declaración de Draco, ella le había estado evitando hablar. Podían estar sentados en la misma mesa sin hablarse mientras ella leía y escribía sus anotaciones de draconis. El rubio únicamente leía o respondía algunas de las cartas que le enviaban del ministerio o realizaba los informes del día sobre el campamento aunque consecutivamente la miraba de forma intensa y ella trataba de actuar como si no le diera importancia pero por dentro su corazón palpitaba furiosamente.  
  
A mediados del mes de diciembre ella hizo sus respectivas maletas y se marcho de la casa de Vladimir Sarbu para pasar la navidad y año nuevo con su familia. Recordó que se había despedido de Sarbu pero no de Draco, aunque estuvo tentada a hacerlo pero simplemente prefirió ignorar su oficina y marcharse.  
  
Esto ultimo la sobresaltó. ¿Y si Malfoy estaba molesto por no haberse despedido?. ¿y si al regresar el ya no quería hablar con ella?. La castaña pego la frente en la ventana.  
  
- Estoy loca...- dijo.- Respira Hermione... piensa bien las cosas. No puedes estar pensando en él.  
  
Para la chica las cosas habían estado cambiando en los últimos días, el pensar en Draco Malfoy, el mortífago hijo de Lucius Malfoy ya no le estaba asustando como antes. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas y cada día que pasaba creía mas en las palabras de él y en las de Sarbu y Dumbledore.  
  
Si Dumbledore hubiera creído que Malfoy representaba un peligro para ella jamás le hubiera propuesto que hablara con el después de que el chico salió de Azkaban. Sarbu le había dicho como llegó Malfoy al campamento e insistía en que el muchacho jamás había asesinado un solo muggle y que había una poderosa razón para que el chico traicionara sus ideales. Todo eso lo había visto en el pensadero del Slytherin.  
  
Hermione soltó el aire. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, ya no podía aguantar estos pensamientos sin que alguien le aconsejara algo. Su madre talvez seria la indicada para escucharla pero no quería preocuparla al enterarla de que el hijo de quien les había intentado asesinar trabajaba con ella. Lentamente la Gryffindor subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba.  
  
Talvez era cierto todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Él había cambiado, jamás había dañado a nadie y... la amaba. La chica soltó un suspiro... si Draco la amaba ella tendría que pensar seriamente en sus sentimientos respecto a él aunque.. talvez ya lo amaba y no quería reconocerlo.  
  
Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación limpia y ordenada. Solo estaba amueblada con lo necesario, no había fotos de artistas muggles pegados en la pared como cualquier adolescente lo haría, en su lugar habían repisas de madera con libros de magia y uno que otro muggle. Había una pequeña televisión frente a la amplia cama vestida de blanco, donde acostumbraba a ver las noticias o programas científicos. Encima de su tocador yacía una pequeña caja de madera con una "K" gravada en la parte superior. La chica se levantó de la cama, la cogió y abrió.   
  
Dentro de la caja había una snitch, fotos y cartas; todas ellas de Víctor Krum. La chica saco un manojo de fotos donde aparecía junto al jugador de quidditch.  
  
Ella había amado a Víctor aunque no con la intensidad con que hubiera querido. El amor no había estado lleno de esa pasión que desborda los sentimientos mas ocultos del corazón, sus palabras no le causaban esos nervios por todo el cuerpo ni le hacia explotar los sentidos hasta sentirse regocijada. En vez de eso, el amor era como el mar en calma, como noches de luna sin viento ni risas, era sentirse acogida entre cojines de algodón y no esperar nada hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Víctor Krum la había amado y aun la seguía amando, eso lo sabia y ella también lo había hecho... aunque a su manera. A ella le costaba un poco de trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos, no era lo mismo que abrazar a Harry y a Ron. El amor entre pareja era algo mas mágico y difícil. Además la distancia entre ellos no fue una buena consejera y las visitas, las cartas...todo fue minorando lentamente hasta encontrar el apaciguamiento y la indiferencia.  
  
Hermione guardo nuevamente las fotos y cerró la caja mientras negaba con la cabeza.   
  
Desde que Víctor supo lo de su estancia en Rumania no dejaba de escribirle y le pedía continuamente que le permitiera verla. Un día Sarah Mc Fly dijo que Krum había ido una vez al campamento y que Malfoy lo había echado. Al enterarse le molestó demasiado la insolencia del mago y le hubiera reclamado sino fuera porque al día siguiente hubo la pelea entre los dragones rojos y por consiguiente la declaración del rubio.  
  
¿A quien era preferible escoger?. ¿A Víctor que era el amor seguro y calmo?. o ¿A Draco que seria el amor agitado y lleno de incertidumbre?.  
  
La chica miró sobre la cama su libro de 'Tunge Ordliste', con el que aprendía gramática de draconis y lo abrazo con fuerza. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente comenzó a visualizar a un chico rubio y solitarios ojos grises.  
  
- Draco...-Murmuro Hermione.- Tengo que saber...  
  
La determinación de Hermione se hizo mas fuerte. Dejando el libro sobre la cama, la castaña comenzó a cambiarse de ropa con la fija idea de buscar a Dumbledore o citarse con Harry y Ron para hablar con ellos por la chimenea porque ya no podía seguir en la incertidumbre. Ya era hora que hiciera algo.  
  
El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar y con unos pantalones color crema y un suéter rojo la chica bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Hermione abrió la puerta y sus ojos miel se abrieron de la sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Harry!.- La chica se lanzo sobre el alto y delgado moreno de ojos esmeralda quien le correspondió efusivamente el abrazo.  
  
- No pensaras regresar a Rumania sin que nos viéramos antes, ¿verdad?.- dijo Harry Potter en su oído.  
  
- Pero...- Hermione se separo un poco para verlo mejor.- creí que estabas en Egipto. Ron me dijo en la ultima carta que iba a serles muy difícil estar para navidad en sus casas.  
  
- Yo no creería eso...- se escucho una voz entre los arbustos de la Residencia Granger. La chica soltó a Harry y corrió hacia un pelirrojo de ojos azules.  
  
- ¡Ron!. Pero que...- Hermione se hundió en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Quisimos darte la sorpresa...- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y caminando hacia ellos.  
  
- Creí que no les vería hasta el verano...- dijo Hermione aturdida.  
  
- Lo mismo pensamos pero en el Ministerio nos dijeron que podíamos regresar para las vacaciones invernales y continuar con el entrenamiento a mediados de enero.- Contesto Harry.  
  
- Creas o no, las noches de Egipto son muy frías en el invierno.- dijo Ron.  
  
- No importa, están aquí y eso es lo que cuenta.- Hermione hizo una seña con la mano a sus amigos para que pasaran al interior de la casa.  
  
Harry y Ron entraron y se despojaron de sus abrigos y bufandas colgándolos en un perchero a la entrada de la casa. Hermione entro inmediatamente a la cocina y con la magia de su varita comenzó a preparar chocolate caliente.  
  
- Los veo mas morenos...- dijo la chica mientras vigilaba que no se quemara la leche.  
  
- Algunas veces entrenamos a los chicos al aire libre..- dijo Ron.   
  
- ¿Es complicado enseñarle a los estudiantes como ser un auror?.- pregunto Hermione con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Al principio si resultó complicado pero creo que ya nos hemos acostumbrado..- contesto Harry.- .  
  
- Sobre todo porque iniciamos desde el verano pasado.  
  
- ¿Y que tal tus clases de Draconis?.- pregunto Harry quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.-¿Como es tu maestro?. Casi nunca lo mencionas cuando nos escribes.  
  
- El Señor Sarbu tiene muchos conocimientos en dragones...- Contesto Hermione rápidamente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La chica asentó tres tazas de chocolate en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
- Vladimir Sarbu...- murmuro Ron entre la taza.- Es primo de Dumbledore, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
La chica casi se atragantó al escuchar a Ron.  
  
- ¿C-como sabes?.  
  
- Mantenemos comunicación con Dumbledore.-Contesto Harry.- En una conversación que sostuvimos acerca de ti, mencionó que la persona con la que estabas viviendo era un primo suyo.  
  
- ¿L-les contó algo mas?.- pregunto aun mas nerviosa.  
  
Ron levanto una ceja y la miro suspicazmente.  
  
- ¿Debió de habernos dicho algo?.  
  
Harry volteo a mirar a su amigo y luego miro a Hermione fijamente mientras se colocaba nuevamente las gafas. La chica recorría la cocina con la mirada y guardo silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?.-pregunto Harry intrigado.  
  
- Tengo que decirles algo...- Hermione hizo a un lado la taza de chocolate y los miro a ambos con los ojos cristalinos.  
  
Los dos gryffindor se miraron el uno al otro.  
  
- ¿Tan grave es?...- dijo Ron sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
- Es sobre la persona que me esta enseñando Draconis... – La chica trago saliva mientras sus manos temblaban.- No solamente es el Sr. Sarbu quien me enseña sino hay alguien mas...  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
- Por la manera en que lo dices pareciera que tienes miedo de que nos disgustemos.  
  
- Estoy segura que si...- Hermione tomo aire.- Junto conmigo trabaja una persona que ustedes dos aborrecieron durante la escuela...   
  
- ¿Snape?.- dijo rápidamente Harry.  
  
- No...- Hermione bajo la mirada.  
  
- No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad Hermione?.- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Se trata de Draco Malfoy?...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tenia la mirada perdida en el contenido de la taza de ponche caliente. Aunque a él le encantaba el sabor a frutas de la bebida, en ese momento había perdido todo su encanto. Escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su antiguo profesor y sabia que no era una broma.   
  
Había estado huyendo de su pasado y esa era la parte que menos quería oír o reconocer. Fue un tonto en creer que todo estaba olvidado y que jamás volvería a saber de sus antiguos 'amigos'. Su tía Bellatrix era una mujer de muchos recursos y no le extrañaría en que se hubieran escondido durante el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que los aurores se dieran por vencidos.   
  
- Tienes que hacer un recuento de todo lo extraño que te ha estado sucediendo en los últimos meses.- dijo Snape con la voz grave.- El Ministerio esta de acuerdo en que yo esté cerca para avisar sobre alguna aparición de Lestrange o cualquiera de ellos.  
  
- Seré como una carnada...-dijo Draco distraídamente.  
  
- Tienes que entender que el ministro esta preocupado. Teme que estén tramando algo y tú estas incluido en sus planes... después de todo eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Y si solo están tratando de hacer su propia vida?. ¿Y si ya me olvidaron?.-dijo Draco esperanzadamente.  
  
- Tu y yo sabemos que los mortifagos no olvidan Draco.- Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.- Yo aprendí la lección cuando Pettigrew me atacó en la noche de brujas.  
  
El chico se llevó una mano a la frente y soltó el aire.  
  
- Esto es demasiado... ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que vivir con todo esto?.  
  
- ¿Que ha pasado de extraño en estos últimos meses que no me has contado?.- pregunto Snape.  
  
Draco perdió su mirada en el techo.  
  
- El dragón negro.- dijo con voz pausada.  
  
- ¿El que capturaste cerca de Tulcea.?  
  
- Llegó el mismo día que Hermione al campamento. Luego esa misma noche un ente se le apareció a ella hablando draconis...  
  
- Talvez no es coincidencia...- Snape se llevo una mano a la barbilla.- Si alguien sabia que Granger llegaría al campamento estando enterado de que tú estabas ahí, bien podía aprovechar la ocasión para estudiarte, conocer tus habilidades y debilidades.  
  
- Aquella noche en que salvé a Hermione de ser ahogada por el ente escuché que dijeron algo en draconis.  
  
- Pudieron hacerlo a propósito para que la salvaras y conocer tu reacción. Saber que tanta debilidad tienes por ella...  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos.  
  
- Profesor... si ellos saben que aun sigo amando a Hermione y quieren atacarme solo hay una vía para doblegarme...  
  
- Entonces...- Murmuró Snape.  
  
- Si están esperando el momento justo para tenderme una trampa y caer exitosamente será a través de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Crees que estén en Rumania?.- preguntó intrigado.  
  
- Talvez... sino de que otra manera podría explicar las cosas que han estado pasando.- dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- En todo caso tendrás que estas muy alerta y mantener aun mas la vigilancia con Granger. Pueden hacerle algo para llamar de una vez por todas tu atención.  
  
- Ahora ella esta en Inglaterra. Fue a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en su casa.- dijo Draco apoyando su cabeza en una mano.  
  
- ¿Regresará pronto?.  
  
- En unos días...  
  
- Draco... ha llegado el momento en que afrontes de una vez el pasado. Los mortifagos están muy cerca...  
  
El Slytherin fijo su mirada por la ventana con un brillo de malignidad y desagrado. Sus dedos pálidos golpeaban ligeramente la mesa en lo que sus labios dibujaron una mueca cruel.  
  
- Si ellos creen que he olvidado como hacer una maldición están equivocados...- Draco sonrió fríamente- Es mejor que no se atrevan acercarse a Hermione porque lo van a pagar muy caro con... sus vidas...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ahhh!. Hola! aqui estoy nuevamente con este capitulo y aunque no hubo ninguna interaccion entre Draco y Hermione ya con esto les doy una idea de como va a reaccionar Hermione la proxima vez que lo vea.. jijiji.  
  
Sip, Hermione esta en Inglaterra tomando unas merecidas vacaciones y las apariciones del ente han cesado porque Draco ha estado cerca de ella.  
  
En el capitulo anterior mencione algo sobre unos mortifagos hablando entre ellos y sobre atacar a Draco. En ese capi eran 4 personas hablando: tres personas jovenes y una mujer mayor. Sobre quienes son estas personas creo que con este capitulo ya lo he aclarado y sobre lo que haran y como es que usan al dragon negro y que es lo que quieren exactamente de Draco se vera en los siguientes capitulos.  
  
Como podran ver desde la declaracion de Draco pasaron varios dias, asi que practicamente la historia ya se esta desarrollando en el nuevo año... jejeje porque Hermione regresa a mediados de enero al campamento en Rumania.  
  
Severus con una mision secreta y ya le ha dicho a Draco!!.  
  
Harry y Ron aparecen en la historia... ¿que haran cuando se enteren que Malfoy trabaja con Hermione?. ¿le dira la chica a sus amigos lo que ella siente por el rubio?.  
  
¡Por fin Hermione va a hacer algo!!. Hurra!!. Ya era hora que la chica pensara un poco las cosas con el corazon,.. ahhh.. ya quiero saber lo que va a pasar cuando vea a Draco de nuevo y lo que va a hacer el rubio.  
  
¿Que pasara con Victor Krum?.¿ Dejara de insistirle a Hermione?. ¿Mirka dejara en paz a Draco cuando se entere de los sentimientos de el hacia Hermione?.  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo..!!! y dejen reviews!!!!!. por favor..!!!..  
  
Diganme que tal les esta pareciendo la historia, a lo mejor pueda hacer algunos cambios para mejorar la calidad.  
  
Saludos a todas y mil gracias por todos sus reviews anteriores y sus correos electronicos.  
  
No olviden estar pendientes de la continuacion de mi otro fic: Reverto Umquam. Ni de visitar la pagina de mis fics: http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/fanfiction/  
  
Tampoco dejen de leer el fic de Campy que esta traduciendo Lumen y donde una servidora es la beta writer (revisa la traduccion).  
  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1683634  
  
Abrazos!! ^-^  
  
Jaina 


	16. En peligro

CAPITULO 15  
  
Era una época de perversidad donde la oscuridad reinaba y los volcanes vomitaban las entrañas ardientes de la tierra. No había modo de escapar, ni los bosques ni los mares servían de refugio para la maléfica presencia del Príncipe de los Dragones, Geistdunkel.  
  
Era el Dragón mas poderoso. Majestad sobre las legiones de los seres mas inteligentes y sagaces que con su aleteo majestuoso y el escupir de su fuego condenaba a todo aquel que fuera en contra de las leyes draconianas.  
  
La muerte era la única esperanza de descansar del miedo y la represión. El hombre se inclinaba ante su poderío y vivía bajo el regimiento de Geistdunkel, quien constantemente maldecía, a través de sus acciones, la magia y la fuerza que la madre naturaleza le había otorgado. Sin embargo, algunos de los Antiguos Magos se aglomeraban en contra de él en conjunto con otros Dragones que no estaban de acuerdo en el proceder de Geistdunkel, quien se había auto nombrado Majestad.   
  
La sabiduría de aquellas nobles criaturas eran oscurecidas por la maldad y la ambición de Geistdunkel. Algunos de los dragones que formaban la Legión se habían vuelto en contra de la Naturaleza y desearon reducir el numero de magos con magia y solo dejar a los únicos que no la poseían para esclavizarlos.  
  
Kankanier, un Dragón Negro, vivía bajo su propio interés convirtiéndose en los ojos del Príncipe de los Dragones. Se escondía en la oscuridad investigando sobre los nuevos planes de los Magos para derrocar el imperio de Geistdunkel.  
  
Los Dragones Dorados, criaturas con el poder excepcional de transformarse como los humanos haciéndolos convivir como parte de la comunidad, murmuraban en contra de Geistdunkel y planeaban como ayudar a los Antiguos Magos para derrotarlo.  
  
La Guerra fue declarada y las corrientes de fuego y sangre fueron vertidas sobre un reino que proclamaba la purificación, el destierro de lo maligno.   
  
Los Magos junto con los Dragones Dorados lucharon por cientos de años para conseguir la libertad y el descanso de la Tierra puesto que Geistdunkel era fuerte y con un cúmulo de magia que ningún dragón había tenido antes. Mas los Antiguos Magos lograron crear cientos de hechizos para desterrar a Geistdunkel... hasta que una noche gloriosa.... cayó cual ángel desterrado del paraíso.  
  
Los cielos poco a poco fueron recuperando su brillante color azul, sus bosques y prados se reverdecían ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad de vivir en una Tierra nueva y fértil.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de aquella noche en que Geistdunkel fue eliminado del Reinado de los Dragones, prometió regresar al Mundo en una forma diferente, con una magia muchas mas negra y maligna. Esta vez seria aun mas poderoso y su nuevo retorno significaría una cosa...  
  
"Reconstruir su Reinado..."  
  
......  
  
Draco abrió repentinamente los ojos con una sensación de escalofríos y desesperación por todo el cuerpo. Tenia los brazos entrecruzados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza puesta encima de ellos.  
  
Sus ojos grises recorrieron la ordenada y cálida oficina del campamento mientras su respiración buscaba la mejor forma de encontrar su ritmo.   
  
Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño... pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de una vieja historia que solía contarle su Padre. Era una de esas historias que no se cansaba de escuchar, en las que el retorno de un Dragón para ocupar su trono en el mundo era bastante atrayente.  
  
Draco se incorporó de su asiento mientras se acomodaba los mechones rubios que yacían desordenados. Con aspecto cansado caminó hasta la ventana sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas. Miró a través del empañado cristal y observó a las afueras. Los árboles que rodeaban el campamento estaban escarchados y el gélido viento movía con cierta fragilidad sus ramas.  
  
El rubio apoyo un brazo en la ventana con su frente encima, sus ojos grises observaron lentamente el panorama mientras intentaba mantener los nervios puestos en su lugar.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- Murmuró Draco.- ¡Contrólate Malfoy!... Solo fue un estúpido sueño.  
  
Draco cerro los ojos fuertemente y apretó los labios.   
  
¿Por qué aquel sueño le había hecho sentir demasiado nervioso?. ¿Por qué lo había recordado justo ahora?. No lo sabia... pero lo que mas dolor le causaba es que aquella era una historia que alguna vez escucho por su padre.   
  
- "Geistdunkel...Príncipe de los Dragones..."- dijo en draconis.  
  
Draco entreabrió los ojos e hizo un gesto amargo. Aquel nombre le daba escalofríos... repetírselo mentalmente le propinaba una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo sin saber la razón de ello.  
  
Luego en su mente se aparecieron una serie de imágenes que únicamente le hacían temblar mas las piernas. Podía recordar a su madre con aquel vestido de gala negro durante su aceptación como miembro de la Sociedad de los Magos Puros y a su padre con aquella misteriosa sonrisa cuando le entrego el anillo que se le daba a los Malfoy cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad.  
  
En sus recuerdos estaban Parkinson, Goyle, Zabini, Crabble... aquellos compañeros de Slytherin con los que tuvo un trato cercano y que al igual que él formaban parte de la Sociedad. En cierta forma, era lo mas cercano que tenia por amigos, aunque a muchos de ellos su móvil eran sus propios intereses... como buen Slytherin.  
  
En ese momento podía recordar las insulsas frases de Crabble y Goyle mientras cuestionaban los mandatos de Parkinson o las diversas burlas de Zabini hacia los Hufflepuff a quienes solía molestar todo el tiempo. Podía haber continuado igual sino fuera porque al iniciar su séptimo curso su corazón comenzó a palpitar por alguien que jamás se hubiera imaginado.  
  
Draco abrió por completo los ojos y se incorporo de la ventana mientras acariciaba su cuello. Una sonrisa nostálgica se había aparecido en sus delgados labios. El solo hecho de pensar en Hermione le colocaba en una posición de vulnerabilidad total. Simplemente su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo peligroso y su piel se estremecía como si recibiera el contacto de los suaves dedos de la Gryffindor por su rostro.  
  
Hermione tenia unos días que había viajado a Inglaterra para las fiestas decembrinas y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de ella. Inclusive después de su declaración la chica se había mantenido renuente a hablar con él de otra cosa que no fuera draconis e inclusive cada vez que lograban encontrarse Hermione lo evitaba. Aquella actitud no le había dado demasiados esperanzas con referente a la Gryffindor pero su carácter obstinado le impedía darse por vencido. Después de todo había una sola forma de mostrarle a Hermione que él decía la verdad y que además no había tenido nada que ver en ninguno de los asesinatos contra los muggles y el intento de homicidio en contra de sus padres y ella.  
  
Con los brazos entrecruzados, Draco fue directamente a su escritorio para mirar al pequeño recorte de periódico donde Hermione de 17 años mostraba su insignia como Premio Anual, apoyado a lado de una libreta negra con unas iniciales doradas. A pocos centímetros había una pequeña vasija de aspecto envejecido.  
  
Eran su diario y pensadero.  
  
Draco sonrió lejanamente triunfal. Hermione llegaría en unos días mas porque su preparación en la lengua Draconis aun no terminaba. Estaba seguro que Hermione no estaría en Rumania mas de dos meses puesto que la chica estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido al grado de que ya platicaba con las crías de los dragones, así que tenia que utilizar sus ultimas cartas para ganarse la confianza de Hermione.  
  
De pronto el chico dejo escapar un leve suspiro y sus ojos grises se perdieron en una visión de lo que el esperaba que sucediera en un futuro.  
  
Se imaginaba a Hermione abrir la puerta de la oficina y abalanzarse sobre él. Sentir los cabellos de ella rozándole su rostro mientras que sus cálidas y sensibles manos le acariciaban las suyas, sus pequeños labios buscarían los suyos para deleitarlo con un beso. Podía pedirle lo que fuera y él se lo concedería... un solo roce y estaría completamente desarmado ante ella.  
  
Draco sonrió burlonamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Sus pálidas mejillas se habían teñido de un vago color rosa. Se había imaginado demasiado...  
  
Sin embargo un rápido recuerdo le borro aquella sonrisa...  
  
La platica que había sostenido con Snape una hora antes no había sido de lo mas tranquilizador. La escena no pintaba nada bien, el hecho de que Zabini apareciera con Bulstrode sin temor a que les reconocieran quería decir que los antiguos mortífagos estaban saliendo de sus escondites puesto que sabían que el Ministerio había dejado de buscarlos desde hace tiempo.  
  
Pero.. ¿estarían buscándolo?. ¿Parkinson, Zabini, su tía Bellatrix Lestrange estarían buscando la venganza?. Ni siquiera sabia quienes habían escapado o quienes atrapados y eso era lo mas peligroso... ¿quién era el enemigo en cuestión?.  
  
Draco dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio con uno de sus puños. No le agradaba no tener las respuestas a tan importantes preguntas sobre todo si la vida de Hermione o su vida estaban en juego.  
  
El chico se apoyo con ambas manos en el escritorio con la cabeza baja. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de los mortífagos, entes, dragones rojos y negros, personas misteriosas hablando draconis...   
  
Estúpidamente había perdido mucho tiempo en aquella siesta. Se suponía que se había dirigido a las oficinas del campamento para intentar hablar con el Dragón que habían atrapado cerca del Mar Negro pero como había decido primero a revisar su correspondencia no se dio cuenta en que momento cayó dormido.  
  
De pronto unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo de la oficina, deteniéndose justamente en su puerta. Draco levanto la cabeza y la volteo para ver las sombras por debajo. Un gesto de vacilación lo cubrió por completo. ¿Quién querría hablar con él en época de vacaciones?. ¿Seria alguien de los que estaban de guardia en el campamento?.  
  
El picaporte de la puerta fue dando vuelta lentamente, Draco se dio la vuelta y saco su varita del bolsillo. Con paso decidido se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!.- Exclamo la persona que yacía en el pasillo.  
  
- ¡Demonios Mirka!. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo Draco en tono molesto.  
  
- ¡Por todos los Dioses que me has dado un buen susto!.-dijo la chica tocándose el pecho con ambas manos.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunto secamente el rubio mientras se alejaba de la puerta guardando la varita.  
  
- V-vine a verte...-dijo Mirka tomando aire y caminando hacia el interior de la oficina.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?.- Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- No lo sabia...- Contestó.- Simplemente decidí venir a ciegas... y ya ves, te he encontrado.  
  
- Y.. ¿qué quieres?.  
  
- Solo tenia ganas de verte...- Mirka se acercó a él y se colocó al frente.- No respondiste a la carta que te envié.  
  
- Mirka...- El rubio la miró cansado.- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?. ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar lo poco que tuvimos juntos?.  
  
- Porque no puedo...- Mirka lo miro suplicante.- ¿No entiendes que te quiero?.  
  
El chico sonrió de lado.  
  
- ¿Quererme?. Creo que la etapa del enamoramiento nos la saltamos cuando empezamos a salir juntos.  
  
- Tu la habrás saltado pero yo no.- dijo Mirka en tono decidido.  
  
- Únicamente salimos unas cuantas veces...- dijo el chico con una mueca de exasperación.  
  
- Entiendo que únicamente saliste conmigo para olvidar aquella chica...- Mirka respiro profundamente.- Si las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaron en el principio no quiere decir que no debamos de intentarlo nuevamente. Te prometo que cambiare...  
  
- No se trata de cambiar Mirka...- dijo Draco mirándola con una mueca de conmiseración.- Simplemente las cosas entre nosotros no funcionan y nunca van a funcionar.  
  
- ¿Eso como puedes saberlo sino me das una oportunidad?.- La chica lo miro con ojos llorosos.  
  
- No puedo hacer eso...-dijo en tono agotado.- Jamás podría hacerlo.  
  
Mirka bajo la mirada.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que...aun la amas?.- pregunto resentida.  
  
- Y la amaré por el tiempo que me quede de vida...- Draco la miró serio.- Lo intenté Mirka, al salir contigo intenté olvidarla pero no pude y creo que jamás podré hacerlo. Yo....  
  
Draco tragó saliva.  
  
- Yo no quise hacerte daño, se que fui bastante egoísta al salir contigo y pretender que podríamos haber llegado a una relación pero si lo volvemos a intentar será sumamente peor... No podría fingir sentir algo por ti.  
  
- Yo podría enseñarte a que me quieras...-dijo Mirka sin mirarlo.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- No...-dijo en voz baja.  
  
Mirka le dio la espalda mientras se cubría la boca con las manos. ¿Cómo se atrevía el Malfoy a rechazarla?. El no podía hacer eso, no a Mirka Krum. ¿Qué tendría la chica de la que estaba enamorado Draco que no tuviera ella?. ¿Qué hechizo le tenia puesto al rubio que él no había podido olvidarla después de tanto tiempo?.   
  
Draco la miró abrumado y exasperado al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué Mirka no podía entender que él no la amaba y que jamás podría amarla?. ¿Cómo era posible que una joven con el encanto de ella no tuviera algún pretendiente que la hiciera olvidarlo?.  
  
Mirka caminó hasta el escritorio con el son de apoyarse en él. Sin embargo, al estar al frente sus ojos oscuros fueron abriéndose lentamente....  
  
Sobre el escritorio yacía la fotografía de una chica con uniforme colegial... de alguien que ella conocía perfectamente.... La ex novia de su hermano Víctor.  
  
- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?.-dijo Mirka señalando la foto de Hermione.  
  
Draco sintió que una serie de corriente eléctrica le golpeaba por todo el cuerpo. Había olvidado el recorte del periódico encima del escritorio y ahora Mirka lo había visto.  
  
- ¿Por qué tienes un recorte de ella?.- La morena lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con....?.  
  
Los ojos de Mirka buscaban una respuesta en los fríos ojos grises de Draco, quien no mostraba ni una sola expresión en su rostro. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y un fuerte hormigueo fue apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.  
  
¿Qué relación había entre Hermione y Draco?. ¿Qué hacia ese recorte de periódico en manos de Malfoy?. ¿Qué...?  
  
De pronto todo pareció estar claro para Mirka. Ella sabia que Draco estaba enamorado de una chica pero no sabia exactamente su nombre. Creía haberlo escuchado alguna vez cuando Draco la besó una noche y se equivocó al decir su nombre.   
  
- ¿Es ella verdad?.- dijo con un gesto de amargura.  
  
Draco continuo inexpresivo pero sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente. No quería contestar. No a Mirka Krum.  
  
Mirka bajo la mirada e hizo un gesto burlón.  
  
- Tu silencio me lo dice todo... ese recorte viejo...lo deja claro.- La chica levanto la mirada.- Que patético eres, Malfoy.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado.  
  
- Ya que sabes todo. ¿Por qué no te vas?.- El rubio se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Ella ni siquiera te ama. ¿sabias?.- dijo la morena acomodándose el cabello.  
  
- La puerta esta justamente al frente de ti, Mirka.- dijo Draco respirando profundamente.  
  
- Fue novia de mi hermano y él la sigue pretendiendo.- Mirka caminó por delante hasta llegar a la puerta.- No tardará mucho en que ellos vuelvan a reunirse... dicen que el primer amor... nunca se olvida.  
  
- Adiós Mirka.- Dijo Draco mirándola con resentimiento.  
  
Mirka lo miro con odio intenso y salió por completo de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo. Draco al verla salir no pudo mas que guardar el recorte de Hermione en su diario.  
  
Draco apretó con fuerza su diario mientras intentaba controlar su ira. ¿cómo había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta que había dejado el recorte de Hermione encima del escritorio a la vista publica?. Aunque claro... ¿cómo iba a saber que Mirka Krum llegaría?.  
  
Con una sensación de rabia, Draco guardo su Diario y el Pensadero en uno de los cajones de su escritorio poniéndolos bajo llave. El chico respiró profundamente y salió de la oficina a paso rápido.  
  
Con un movimiento audaz Draco tomó su escoba y emprendió el vuelo. Mientras el viento frío le golpeaba el rostro el rubio no dejaba de pensar en Hermione y en lo sucedido con Mirka. Se repetía así mismo que todo estaría bien, después de todo Hermione ya sabia que él la amaba aunque claro que no podía descartar alguna mal información por parte de la morena. Mirka era una joven de la cual había que temer, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa pero ese tema sería para después... ahora lo más importante era hablar con el Dragón Negro.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la enorme caverna donde se refugiaban los dragones del campamento para el frío invierno. El rubio dejó apoyado la escoba a la entrada.  
  
- Señor Malfoy...- Un joven chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes se acercó a él con los ojos somnolientos.- No sabia que iba a venir.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo sabia.- Draco se acomodó los guantes.- ¿Cómo están los dragones Wilberth?.  
  
- Están tranquilos, el único que he notado algo inquieto es al dragón nuevo. No ha dormido un solo instante.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- Voy a entrar a hablar con él.- dijo.- Cualquier situación rara que veas notifícalo inmediatamente a Sarbu.  
  
- Si señor.- dijo el joven.  
  
Draco fue introduciéndose con paso firme hacia el interior de la caverna. Poco a poco el frío de las montañas fue desapareciendo hasta llegar a sentir un exceso de calidez. Un cierto olor a azufre le invadió al olfato pero el joven rubio ni siquiera se inmutó.  
  
Caminó por entre varias veredas donde cualquier que no fuese miembro del campamento probablemente se habría perdido. El chico abrió varias gruesas rejas antes de introducirse a algunas cuevas subterráneas. Hasta que llegó a una que tenia un letrero especial: 'Dragón sin antecedentes'.  
  
Draco entró con el rostro serio y los ojos grises brillando de manera extraña. Frente a él yacía sentado el dragón que habían capturado meses antes. La criatura al verlo pareció entrecerrar sus ojos rojizos.  
  
- "Te esperaba".- dijo el dragón en draconis.  
  
- "¿Me esperabas?".- preguntó Draco hablando igualmente en draconis.  
  
- "Sabia que llegarías a verme...".- contesto.  
  
- "¿Por qué habría de venir a verte?".   
  
- "Quieres respuestas...".- El Dragón estiró sus enormes alas.  
  
- "¿Y tu sabes las respuestas a mis preguntas?".- Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- "Se mas de lo que puedes imaginarte.".- Los ojos de animal brillaron extrañamente.  
  
- "Entonces empieza por decirme quien eres".- dijo mientras buscaba su varita dentro del bolsillo.  
  
Los ojos del Dragón Negro se clavaron en los de Draco.  
  
- "Eso no es importante ahora. Ellos no quieren que aun sepas la relación.".  
  
- "¿Quiénes son ellos?".- Pregunto con una ceja alzada.  
  
- "Sabían que te ibas a dar cuenta de lo que esta pasando y que harías preguntas.".- El dragón movió una de sus alas al punto de casi rozar a Draco.   
  
El chico se hizo hacia atrás.  
  
- "Los humanos son tan tontos. A veces tienen las respuestas dentro de ellas y no la buscan.".- dijo resoplando el dragón.  
  
Draco lo miro suspicaz.  
  
- "Ellos... te refieres a mis antiguos compañeros. ¿verdad?."  
  
El dragón entrecerró los ojos y acerco su cabeza cerca de Draco y lo miro fijo.  
  
- "¿Sabes que no tienes escapatoria?".  
  
- "¿De donde viniste?. ¿Quién te envió a mi?."  
  
- "Dedúcelo."  
  
- "¿Te enviaron a matarme?. ¿Tu fuiste quien puso a los dragones rojos en contra porque sabían que yo aparecería para desapartarlos?"  
  
- "Digamos que solo mediamos tu debilidad. Aunque yo desde hace mucho tiempo conozco las debilidades de los humanos."  
  
- "¿De que otras cosas eres cómplice?".- Draco lo miro exasperado.- "¿Las apariciones a Hermione Granger?".  
  
El dragón lo miró en silencio mientras movía su lengua por fuera.  
  
- "Los humanos son tan fáciles de manipular..."  
  
Draco apretó los puños con fuerza.  
  
- "El día que te vi en el Mar Negro dijiste que ya me conocías. ¿Quién te hablo de mi?".- El chico apretó la varita nerviosamente.- "  
  
El dragón lo miro fijamente balanceando su cabeza como si fuera una serpiente.  
  
- "Contesta.".- dijo Draco entre dientes.  
  
El Dragón emitió unas pequeñas bolas de fuego. El Slytherin dio varios pasos hacia atrás tropezándose con una pared. El animal agito las alas bruscamente y se abalanzo sobre Draco. El rubio tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado. Draco lanzo un hechizo aturdidor en la cabeza de la criatura pero esta pareció no inmutarse.  
  
- "Vine aquí en son de paz. ¿Por qué me atacas?".- Draco hizo una mueca de coraje.  
  
- "Tu presencia comienza a irritarme.".-dijo moviendo su cola peligrosamente.  
  
- "Dile a esos cobardes que se presenten". "No van a acabar conmigo tan fácil".  
  
- "¿No tienes miedo?".  
  
- "Si lo dices por ti... no, no te tengo miedo...".-dijo Draco lamiéndose los labios.- "Si lo dices por ellos... es mas simple."  
  
El Dragón abrió sus fauces y de él sustrajo unas lenguas de fuego que Draco tuvo que esquivar para evitar ser lastimado.  
  
- "Tu magia no es nada en comparación a la mía."-dijo el dragón burlonamente.- "Venir solo fue un grave error".  
  
Draco miro al dragón fijamente y luego miró hacia la puerta de la salida de la cueva. Se había alejado demasiado y ahora tendría que pasar por encima del dragón para salir de ahí.  
  
- ¡Señor Malfoy!.- grito el joven pelirrojo desde la puerta.- ¿Qué esta pasando?.  
  
- ¡Wilberth, sal de aquí!.-gritó Draco.  
  
El chico se quedo mirando a Draco de forma confusa y luego miró al dragón que lo observaba como un insecto. El Slytherin tragó saliva cuando vio que el animal se giró hacia Wilberth dejando al chico totalmente paralizado.  
  
- ¡Corre!.- grito Draco al ver que el muchacho no se movía.  
  
Wilberth intento moverse pero el dragón estaba demasiado cerca y mirándole con sus despiadados ojos rojos.  
  
El muchacho hizo un rápido movimiento para salir y el dragón le escupió fuego. Draco aprovecho la distracción de la criatura para moverse de donde estaba pero el dragón se dio cuenta al instante y agito vigorosamente su cola haciéndolo tropezar.  
  
El Slytherin apuntó su varita hacia el dragón mientras intentaba levantarse pero había caído en una parte de la cueva que era resbaladiza probablemente por la misma humedad del lugar.  
  
El dragón agito sus alas y emitió un fuerte gruñido. Draco hizo brotar de su varita una ola de hechizos que hizo que el animal cayera de espaldas. El muchacho se levanto de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta.  
  
Justo a unos pocos metros de la salida el dragón expulso lenguas de fuego hacia Draco. El Slytherin se protegió con otros hechizos e iba a moverse pero el dragón había enviado de nuevo otras bolas de fuego.  
  
El dragón agito sus alas y acorraló a Draco. El rubio yacía cansado y aturdido sin embargo sus ojos grises brillaban de rencor.  
  
- ¡¡Tornate!!.- grito Draco al dragón.  
  
El animal salió expulsado hacia atrás agitando sus alas y la cola. Draco echo a correr pero una de las patas del dragón se estiro alcanzándolo.  
  
El cuerpo de Draco fue levantado hacia los aires estrellándose segundos después sobre el frío suelo de la cueva.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione había pasado un buen tiempo explicándole a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley todo los pormenores de su estancia en Rumania, la nueva actitud de Malfoy hacia ella y lo de las apariciones de un ente.  
  
Cuando llego a esta ultima parte los dos chicos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a lo que Hermione contesto sin omitir absolutamente nada. Luego cuando Hermione menciono nuevamente a Malfoy guardaron silencio.  
  
La chica Gryffindor los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una corriente de nerviosismo que agitaba todo su interior. Harry y Ron se miraban de vez en cuando lo que hacia a ella sentirse mas confundida.  
  
Se había imaginado que al mencionar lo ocurrido los chicos iban a explotar pero contradictoriamente ninguno de ellos parecía reaccionar con la violencia que ella había pensado.  
  
Harry fue quien se levanto de su asiento y se apoyo en el fregadero de la cocina con la mirada baja.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Hermione desorientada.  
  
- Hay algo que tienes que saber Hermione.- dijo Ron estrujándose las manos.  
  
- ¿De que hablan?.- Hermione aun estaba mas confundida.  
  
- Lo de Malfoy ya lo sabíamos..-dijo Harry apretando sus brazos contra su estomago.  
  
- ¿Sabían que Malfoy estaba en Rumania?.- Hermione los miro con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
- No exactamente.-dijo Ron con una mueca de nerviosismo.  
  
- Entonces no entiendo.. ¿qué es lo que sabían?.  
  
- Hace cinco años cuando Malfoy lo dejaron salir de Azkaban yo fui a ver a Dumbledore para pedirle una explicación. Estaba indignado y necesitaba saber porque ponía en peligro tu vida y la de tus padres al haber abogado a su favor.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y continuo.  
  
- Al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que Dumbledore no estaba solo. Snape estaba con él y parecía molesto puesto que hablaba en voz alta. Dumbledore hablaba mas bajo pero lo suficientemente audible. Escuche que Snape decía que Draco estaba en mal estado y que necesitaba salir del país, luego menciono acerca de que todo había sido culpa de ella pero Dumbledore le pidió que guardara la calma.   
  
Hermione miro a Harry con una expresión de amargura.  
  
- ¿Sabias que Malfoy sentía algo por mi y no dijiste nada?.-pregunto moviendo la cabeza en negación.  
  
- Hermione nosotros no sabíamos que se trataba de ti...-dijo Ron.- Lo que acabas de contarnos nos confirma un poco nuestras sospechas.  
  
- ¿Y tu como te enteraste?.-pregunto Hermione a Ron levantándose indignada de la mesa.  
  
Ron se movió vacilante y luego respiro profundamente.  
  
- El día en que dictaban la sentencia, Malfoy no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente hacia donde estabas. Al principio creí que solo buscaba tu mirada para burlarse de ti cuando lo declararon libre... pero extrañamente vi un brillo en sus ojos que en el momento no pude descifrar. Luego recordaras que él intento acercase a ti pero Harry y yo lo impedimos,.. después de eso le platique a Harry y él me platico lo de Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
Hermione sintió que su cabeza latía fuertemente y la chica tuvo que sentarse nuevamente para controlarlo.  
  
- ¿P-porque no me dijeron?.  
  
- Lo intentamos Hermione.- Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo de un hombro.- Pero cada vez que lo mencionábamos te desesperabas y pedías que no habláramos de él.  
  
- Tu reacción era negativa y no quisimos que te dañara aun mas saber nuestras sospechas.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Ni siquiera estábamos seguros. Snape no menciono tu nombre...- dijo Harry.  
  
- Podía haber sido cualquier otra persona..- Ron tomo a Hermione del otro hombro.- Luego apareció Víctor Krum y pensamos que lo mejor era olvidarnos de todo eso...  
  
La chica apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras apretaba los labios para no soltar un quejido. Ambos chicos se miraron angustiados.  
  
- Ahora lo que importa es saber que es esa cosa que te persigue...- dijo Ron con tono de desesperación.  
  
- Ni siquiera se ha vuelto a aparecer..-dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza.- Desde que Malfoy está cerca no ha vuelto.  
  
Harry se sentó a un lado de su amiga.  
  
- Hay cosas que no entiendo Hermione y creo que seria bueno aclararlas de una vez por todas. Necesitamos ir donde Malfoy y hablar directamente con él.  
  
- Todo este problema se tiene que terminar...-dijo Ron  
  
- Entonces cuando él me dijo que me amaba... ¿era cierto?.- Los ojos de la Gryffindor se llenaron de lagrimas.  
  
- No lo se..- Harry la tomo de una mejilla.- Todo parece indicar que él era inocente... siempre lo fue.  
  
Hermione hecho a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Ron la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.  
  
- Tranquila...- Le susurraba.- Permanece tranquila... todo tiene una respuesta.  
  
- Será mejor prepararle un té...- Harry se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al fregadero de donde tomo una tetera.  
  
- Entonces todos estos años...- Hermione alzo la mirada hacia Ron.- Lo he estado odiando por causas injustas... lo que me dijo Dumbledore...  
  
La chica se refugio en un hombro del pelirrojo. Ron la tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla.  
  
- Quisiera enojarme porque nos ocultaste que Malfoy estaba contigo en Rumania y lo de las dos apariciones que tuviste sobre un ente... pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy demasiado desconcertado.  
  
Harry volteo a mirar a su amigo con una expresión de tristeza al ver como Hermione sollozaba entre los brazos de Ron.  
  
- ¿Te enamoraste de él... Hermione?.-pregunto Harry.  
  
Hermione se desaparto lentamente de Ron y miro a Harry confusa.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.  
  
- Te afectó saber que Malfoy podía haber estado enamorado de ti desde la escuela y que él probablemente había llegado a tu casa a salvarte de su padre en vez de asesinarte como según creíamos todos.  
  
La joven sonrió ligeramente.  
  
- Yo...  
  
Un sonido provino desde la sala. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron unos a otros. La chica se levanto inmediatamente y se dirigió a la sala seguida de Ron y Harry.  
  
Al llegar Hermione se encontró con la cabeza de Vladimir Sarbu flotando en la chimenea.  
  
- Hola Hermione...- Saludo Vladimir.  
  
- Señor Sarbu...-dijo la chica limpiándose aun la cara.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.-pregunto Sarbu preocupado.  
  
- N-nada...- contesto tímidamente.- ¿Sucede algo?.  
  
- S-si...- El rostro de Sarbu se torno sombrío.- Hay algo que tengo que informarte.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Señor Sarbu?.- pregunto asustada Hermione. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, algo le decía en su interior que se trataba de algo grave.  
  
- Es sobre Draco Malfoy, Hermione.- dijo Sarbu.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Draco?.- dijo la chica en tono angustiado.  
  
- ¿Draco?.- Susurro Ron a Harry. El moreno de ojos verdes lo miro serio.  
  
- Tuvo un accidente...- Sarbu la miro preocupado.- Está grave en el hospital de Bucarest.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arrgghh!!.. Perdonenme por haber tardado demasiado con este capitulo pero es que el tiempo se me cerro por completo. Pero ya esta aqui... uffff.. la verdad no se que tan bueno este pero al menos espero que haya valido la pena.  
  
Les agradesco a todas el apoyo que me han estado ofreciendo con lo de mis fics. Ya saben, como siempre les mando a todas un fuerte abrazo y deseo de todo corazon que sigan dejando sus comentarios con respecto al fic.  
  
He hecho unas actualizaciones con respecto a mi pagina web. Asi que si pueden darse una vueltecita ahi les paso la siguiente direccion:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/fanfiction/  
  
He puesto algunos nuevos fics y por favor disculpenme si no lo tengo muy bien actualizado pero es que la verdad me ha faltado tiempo.  
  
Espero organizarme mucho mejor. (eso espero!!).  
  
Por cierto, esta tarde fui a ver la pelicula Rio Mistico (nominada al Oscar) y me ha parecido increible. Es una historia de misterio que merece mucho la pena verla. ademas les recomiendo que vean la pelicula de Amelie (es francesa) les aseguro que es lo mas lindo que he visto.. aahh tiene romanticismo hasta no mas.  
  
Ahora otra cosa, pasando a lo del fic. Aqui van unos comentarios.  
  
1) La intercalacion extraña de los sucesos de Draco y Hermione en su respectivo pais se debe a que supuestamente entre Rumania e Inglaterra hay diferencia de horario, por lo que supuestamente para Draco es mas tarde pero para Hermione es mas temprano. La verdad que no investigue cuanto tienen de diferencia estos dos paises en cuanto al horario pero supongo que no mucha.  
  
2) Los dialogos entre comillas (" ") significan que hablaban en draconis.  
  
3) Talvez fue estupido que Draco fuera solo para hablar con el dragon pero creo que el muchacho estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo de que obtendrian sus respuestas. Ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo que tal le fue en el accidente.  
  
4) No se enojen con Harry y Ron por no haberle dicho a Hermione sus sospechas en cuanto a Draco porque en realidad Hermione era la que se negaba a hablar de el y ellos no quisieron lastimarla.  
  
5) Esperen las travesuras de Mirka Krum. Una mujer despechada es lo peor.  
  
6) ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda sobre que tiene que ver el dragon negro?. ¿Alguien ya dedujo de que se trata?.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que en estos dias pueda actualizar Reverto Umquam. Ahi recomiendo que lo lean. Lean tambien Extempore!!!. Un fic que esta traduciendo Lumen y la cual una servidora tambien colabora.  
  
Saludos!!!!!!!.. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J@ina 


	17. Encuentro y tristeza

CAPITULO 16  
  
Severus Snape caminaba con apresuramiento por el pasillo sin importar que su hombro golpeara a los transeúntes del Hospital Mágico de Bucarest. Su carácter flemático no le permitía mostrar cuan nervioso se encontraba por el estado de salud de su antiguo discípulo. Era increíble que esta misma mañana había platicado con el y horas después ya se encontraba gravemente herido por el ataque de un dragón.  
  
Conocía a Draco desde niño y sabia cuan negligente podía ser cuando el enojo se apoderaba de su sentido común. Aunque en los últimos años Draco había aprendido a dominar perfectamente sus sentimientos y arranques de ira, es por eso que el Jefe de los cazadores de dragones era tan famoso en el campamento. Jamás se había visto a Draco Malfoy expresar algún sentimiento de cólera o tristeza y eso era lo que le preocupaba. ¿Por qué había descuidado el chico su propia seguridad?.  
  
Se encontraba tenso y las miradas recriminatorias de las personas que empujaba por el hospital lo malhumoraban aun mas. No dejaba de pensar en el poco sentido común que había tenido Draco para ir a ver al dragón negro sin mas arma que su varita. ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?. ¿Creyó que el dragón no le atacaría por el simple hecho de haber compartido unas cuantas platicas sin relevancia?.  
  
Definitivamente aquel error había hecho pagar muy caro al Slytherin. En ese momento se hallaba en una camilla del Hospital Mágico de Bucarest con severos golpes en el cuerpo y una profunda herida en un costado del dorso.  
  
La imagen alta y erguida de un mago que vestía una túnica color púrpura hizo que sus pensamientos se interrumpieran. Vladimir Sarbu se acerco a el y lo miro tranquilamente.  
  
- Severus...- Saludo afablemente.  
  
- Vladimir...- El mago se inclino para responder el saludo.  
  
- El medimago me ha comunicado que pudieron detener la hemorragia.- Sarbu se acomodo los lentes.- Solo falta que su cuerpo responda al tratamiento y pronto pueda volver en si.  
  
- Esta muy débil..- dijo Snape casi distraídamente.- Las púas del dragón estaban envenenadas... eso le resta fuerza.  
  
- Fue muy mala suerte que Draco cayera justo debajo de la cola del dragón.- El rostro de Sarbu se torno sombrío.- Yo mismo me pregunto como fue que no murió debido al impacto.  
  
- O porque no pudo evitarlo....  
  
- Creo que sucedió con tanta rapidez que el muchacho ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.  
  
- ¿Pero como se atrevió a ir solo a ver semejante animal?.- Severus torció la boca dibujando una fea mueca.  
  
- Creo que esta vez Draco se confió demasiado... pero...- Sarbu miro fijamente a Snape a los ojos.- Severus, ¿tu sabes porque Draco fue a ver al dragón negro?.  
  
El mago de cabellos negros frunció el ceño.  
  
- Esta mañana estuvimos platicando sobre los mortífagos, tal y como te había comentado días antes.- El mago se cruzo de brazos.- Al parecer Draco llego a la conclusión que era demasiada coincidencia que ciertos acontecimientos se hubieran efectuado desde la llegada del dragón.   
  
- Eso es lo que él sospecho desde un inicio cuando un ente se le apareció a Hermione en la casa de Gaspar Rus e intento ahogarla.- dijo en tono preocupado.  
  
- Pero el dragón no muestra señas de su procedencia, es como si hubiera surgido de la nada.- comentó Severus con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Yo he desarrollado una teoría con respecto a ese dragón.  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu teoría Sarbu?.- pregunto interesado Snape.  
  
- Creo que estamos hablando de un dragón milenario.   
  
- ¿Antiguo?.- El hombre alzo una ceja.- Se supone que los dragones de la Era de Fuego ya no existen Sarbu. ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido?.  
  
- Talvez se hallaba dormido hasta que alguien lo despertó...- El anciano movió la cabeza en negación mientras se acariciaba la barba.- Recuerda que un dragón puede dormir cientos de años mientras su magia permanece 'dormida' a menos que algo o alguien lo despierte.  
  
- Si es un dragón como el que tú dices habrá que investigar sus propósitos...- dijo Snape.  
  
- Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Draco y...- El mago carraspeo.- Ya ves lo que sucedió.  
  
- Al menos ya no se encuentra en estado grave.- Severus perdió su mirada distraídamente en un grupo de medimagos que yacían platicando a unos metros de ellos.  
  
- Eso es lo importante pero me gustaría saber cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que vuelva a entrar en si...-Vladimir suspiro.- Al menos me consuela saber que Hermione llegara pronto.  
  
Severus lo volteo a mirar sorprendido.  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando Sarbu?.  
  
- Le avise a Hermione Granger del accidente que tuvo Draco.- contesto con tranquilidad.  
  
- ¿Estas bromeando?.- Snape abrió ligeramente los labios conteniendo una mueca de repugnancia.  
  
- Era mi deber...-dijo Sarbu ocultando una leve sonrisa bajo su canoso bigote.- Después de todo es su maestro de draconis.  
  
- P-pero...- Titubeo.- ¿Estas diciendo que vendrá a torturar mas la mente de este chico?  
  
- ¿Torturar?.- Sarbu negó con la cabeza.- Creo que hay algo de la cual tu no te has enterado.  
  
Snape apretó los labios.  
  
- Explícate.  
  
- Hermione Granger esta enamorada de Draco.- dijo mostrando con aparente tranquilidad.  
  
Snape abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y lo miro con expresión de terror.  
  
- No estarás hablando en serio Sarbu.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta que disimulo.  
  
- Por supuesto que hablo en serio y hoy mismo al darle la noticia me he dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hubieras visto la palidez de su rostro cuando le mencione lo del accidente. La chica temblaba mientras me preguntaba por el estado de salud de Draco.  
  
- Eso bien pudo haber sido otra cosa...- Severus frunció el ceño.- Pudo ser humanidad... que se yo.  
  
- Pues eso que le llamas 'humanidad' hizo que Hermione decidiera regresar a Rumania antes de lo previsto. Dijo que al terminar nuestra charla hablaría inmediatamente con su Jefe para avisar de su retorno. Además de notificarle a sus padres, que al parecer no se encontraban en la ciudad.  
  
- ¿Va a venir?. ¿Cuándo?.  
  
- Talvez en ese preciso momento este llegando a Rumania.  
  
- Me niego a que ella vea a Draco mientras este en este estado.- dijo Severus poniendo el rostro rígido.  
  
- Entiendo que no confíes en ella pero tampoco la juzgues tan drásticamente, recuerda que ella también fue victima de las causas.  
  
- Lo único que ha hecho es juzgar a los demás por su apariencia, apellido, casa....  
  
- Pero también ha sufrido mucho por la discriminación... tu mismo mantenías esas absurdas ideas sobre los sangre pura e impura.  
  
- Antes...- dijo Severus temblando de enojo.- Eso fue antes...  
  
- Entonces ella puede cambiar de opinión tal y como lo hiciste tu. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad, Draco te aprecia mucho y no le gustaría que estuvieses en desacuerdo con su decisión.  
  
- De cualquier forma él ha hecho caso omiso a mis recomendaciones. A mi llegada le sugerí que no volviera a verla...  
  
- E hizo todo lo contrario...- Sarbu carcajeo disimuladamente.  
  
- No le veo lo gracioso..- dijo entre dientes el maestro de pociones.  
  
- Perdona Severus...- El mago se cubrió la boca para disimular aun mas su diversión.  
  
- No cabe duda que Dumbledore y tu comparten los mismos genes.- dijo de mal humor.  
  
- Draco ha hecho lo contrario porque la ama y eso no puedes cambiarlo pero sin embargo le preocupa que tu no quieras aceptar esa realidad.  
  
- Si al menos estuviera seguro que seria feliz...- Snape sonrió amargamente.- Desde la muerte de sus padres creo ha estado muy alejado de la felicidad.  
  
- Entonces no se la niegues Severus...  
  
- No lo hago Sarbu... solo quiero que él olvide todos esos recuerdos...- Severus lo miro compungido.- y Granger es precisamente quien le hace revivir esos recuerdos. Estoy seguro que una de las cosas que mas le aprisionan la mente es la muerte de su padre.  
  
- ¿Crees que Draco aun se sienta culpable de la muerte de su padre?.- pregunto Vladimir con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Fue un accidente!. El ni siquiera sabia que era su propio padre quien atacaba a Hermione.  
  
- Es igual Sarbu. Lucius Malfoy fue herido mortalmente por el mismo Draco y eso es algo que nunca ha podido superar, así sea por haber defendido a la chica que amaba.  
  
- Eso debió ser horrible...  
  
- Luego días después Narcisa falleció al pelear contra unos aurores. Su cuerpo se deshizo por el hechizo, así que jamás pudimos enterrar un cuerpo.  
  
El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Draco supo que el hechizo de un auror la desmaterializo?.  
  
- El cree que su cuerpo yace en el panteón familiar de los Malfoy junto a su padre.  
  
- ¿Draco jamás vio el cuerpo de sus padres?.  
  
Severus negó con la cabeza.  
  
- El ya se encontraba en Azkaban y no tuvo permiso para asistir a los funerales aunque yo si estuve presente.  
  
- Cielos santo...- dijo en voz baja.  
  
- Creí que se volvería loco estando encerrado... hubieras visto su rostro desencajado cada vez que iba a visitarlo. Si le hablaba parecía estar fuera de la realidad como si no entendiera nada de lo que decía.  
  
- Los dementores pueden hacerte perder la razón en unos días.- dijo Sarbu.  
  
- Lo que es peor, hacen que tus recuerdos mas miserables te acosen día y noche. Estoy seguro que Draco muchas veces vio la mirada de su padre cuando este le clavo el atizador en el pecho o los sollozos de su madre cuando se entero de la noticia.  
  
- Después de que la madre de Draco se entero de la muerte de su esposo, ¿ella intento algún contacto con su hijo?.  
  
- No porque para ese entonces Narcisa también era buscada por el Ministerio.- Snape respiro profundamente.- Después de que Draco salió aquella noche de julio de su casa jamás volvió a ver a su madre.  
  
El rostro de Vladimir dibujo una expresión de tristeza.  
  
- Es increíble todo lo que le ha pasado a ese pobre muchacho...- dijo con voz ahogada.  
  
- Es por eso que me preocupa que Granger venga a perturbar su mente con todos aquellos recuerdos...- Snape tomo a Sarbu de un hombro.- Solo imagina si Granger le da esperanzas y después las rompe sin importarle lo que le pueda pasar a Draco.  
  
- Entiendo que eso seria lo peor para el muchacho..- Vladimir palmeo suavemente la mano de Snape.- pero eso no pasara... Hermione lo ama también y una vez que el chico se recupere las cosas se van arreglar.  
  
- Solo espero que no te equivoques.. Sarbu.- dijo Snape con una amarga sonrisa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione se encontraba a las afueras del hospital mágico de Bucarest. Su cuerpo estaba temblando totalmente debido a la mezcla del crudo invierno que azotaba en Rumania y al mismo miedo de entrar.  
  
Había viajado lo mas rápido que pudo, no prestando atención a los reclamos de Harry ni de Ron y solo pudo explicarle a sus padres que se trataba de asuntos de trabajo y que prometía llamar en cuantos ellos regresaran de Oxford.  
  
Se sentía angustiada y a la vez temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En su mente se aparecían las imágenes de Draco Malfoy caminando entre los árboles del bosque que crecía a unos metros del campamento. Podía ver sus ojos grises mirando con esa nostalgia que le daba vértigo y aquella vacilante sonrisa que le regalaba cuando ella le devolvía miradas de rencor.  
  
Hermione dejo a un lado su maleta y se cubrió la cabeza con la capa para evitar que le cayera las motas de nieve. Sentía un pánico llegar hasta donde Draco y saber lo que no quería saber... ¿estaría Draco bien?.¿Estaría vivo?.  
  
La noche era densa y fría pero eso a Hermione no le importo. Sus pies se negaban a moverse para entrar al hospital y no le importaba que los magos que entraban y salían la miraran con extrañeza.  
  
El recuerdo de la declaración de Draco, aquellas palabras dulces en su voz diciéndole 'Te Amo' le golpeaban constantemente el cerebro.   
  
Hermione se cubrió al boca con su enguantada mano intentando contener un sollozo. ¿Por qué hasta este momento tenia que haberse dado cuenta que lo amaba?. ¿Por qué no pudo corresponderle inmediatamente cuando él le dijo sobre sus sentimientos?.  
  
La chica cerro los ojos y una lagrima cayó sobre la sonrosada mejilla. Se sentía tremendamente impotente, no tenia fuerzas para entrar y enterarse que Draco podía estar muerto.  
  
¡No podía hacerlo!. ¡Ella lo amaba!.  
  
Un hombre se acerco lentamente hacia Hermione mientras ella mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Con un dedo desapareció algunas de las gruesas lagrimas que rodaban en la mejilla de la chica.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada cándida de Vladimir Sarbu.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?.- pregunto extrañado.  
  
La gryffindor no pronuncio ninguna palabra y se lanzo al anciano buscando refugio. El mago por un instante se quedo perplejo y luego con sus brazos la rodeo en un fraternal abrazo.  
  
- No tienes porque ponerte triste Hermione, Draco esta fuera de peligro... él esta bien por ahora.- dijo en voz baja.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios pero fue totalmente inútil puesto que la chica comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Vladimir. El hombre le palmeaba constantemente la espalda como si se tratara de una pequeña niña asustada y el era el abuelo que trataba de consolarla.  
  
- ¿Quieres enfermarte por permanecer aquí afuera?.- Sarbu la tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a que ella lo mirara.- ¿No vas a ir a ver a Draco?.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras que con sus manos se limpiaba sus ojos. La chica intento sonreír pero solo logro hacer una mueca de tristeza.  
  
- No te preocupes por tu maleta...- dijo Sarbu.- Ahora mismo la mando a casa, tú dirígete hacia la habitación de Draco.. es la numero 50.  
  
Los ojos color miel de Hermione lo miraron agradecidos y sus labios se abrieron lentamente.  
  
- E-el... ¿esta conciente?. ¿Estará bien?.- pregunto angustiada.  
  
- El peligro ha pasado pero aun esta demasiado débil para volver en si...- dijo Sarbu haciendo flotar la maleta de Hermione.- Pero no tengas miedo de hablarle... talvez te este escuchando.  
  
Hermione entro al hospital y recorrió los pasillos con nerviosismo, buscando los letreros que le indicaran como llegar hasta la habitación.  
  
Sus ojos leían torpemente los números de las habitaciones y varias veces tuvo que volver a leer porque sus ojos estaban demasiado nublados.  
  
47...48... 49... 50.  
  
Hermione se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca con un reluciente numero 50. En aquel pasillo solo habían pocas personas incluyendo medimagos y enfermeras.  
  
Con la mano temblorosa la chica abrió la puerta y dejo asomar su cabeza lentamente como si estuviera violando la intimidad de alguna persona.  
  
La luz tenue de un candelabro iluminaba la ordenada habitación donde yacía Draco Malfoy. Hermione cerro la puerta detrás suyo y poco a poco fue acercándose hacia una camilla con un cuerpo que permanecía en sombras.  
  
Draco se encontraba dormido, con el rostro mucho mas pálido de lo normal. Hermione al verlo se asusto pensando que el podía estar muerto porque sus mejillas estaban carentes de vida pero al acercar su mano a la nariz pudo comprobar su cálido aliento.  
  
El chico tenia una mejilla moreteada y un corte en la ceja izquierda. El dorso de su cuerpo se encontraba vendado mientras el resto estaba cubierto con una suave sabana blanca. El cabello rubio del chico estaba desordenado pero limpio proporcionándole un aire infantil.  
  
Hermione lo miro con profundo pesar sintiendo que nuevamente sus fuerzas la abandonaban y que se echaría a llorar al verlo en ese estado.  
  
La chica lo observo de pies a cabeza comprobando que su estado era delicado puesto que sus heridas eran múltiples pero la única que mas peligro había dado era la de su costado.  
  
La mano de Hermione fue acercándose poco a poco a la mano pálida y fría del chico. Al sentir ese contacto la chica fue golpeada por una corriente eléctrica que se apoderaba de sus sentidos en una inminente explosión de sus mas callados sentimientos.  
  
Nuevamente los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a nublar y mientras su mano acariciaba tiernamente la mano de Draco su rostro fue acercándose al de él.  
  
- Draco...- Murmuro cerca de él.- Soy Hermione... estoy aquí.  
  
Hermione lo miro pacientemente para una respuesta pero no la hubo.  
  
- N-no sabes...- La chica sollozo.- C-cuanto... me duele...v-verte así...  
  
La gryffindor se limpio las lagrimas con su mano libre.  
  
- No se si me estés escuchando pero...- la chica suspiro.- quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y que no te dejare... estaré aquí el tiempo que tú estés... por favor... vuelve...   
  
Hermione acerco su rostro al oído de Draco.  
  
- Vuelve a mi... t-te necesito... por favor...  
  
Las lagrimas de Hermione humedecieron una pálida mejilla de Draco y su mano acaricio tiernamente el cabello rubio del muchacho en un desesperado intento porque aquel contacto lo hiciera despertar de su profundo sueño.  
  
- S-se que soy una testaruda... egoísta...- Ella rozo su nariz a la de Draco.- pero me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y quiero que despiertes para que pueda decírtelas frente a frente... tal y como tu tuviste el valor de decírmelo aquella vez en el bosque.  
  
Hermione se alejo un poco del rostro de Draco observando como continuaba inconsciente y ajeno a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Ella soltó la mano de Draco y acaricio cuidadosamente una de las mejillas de el donde sus dedos apenas rozaban su fría piel.  
  
Su cuerpo entero temblaba por tenerlo tan cerca e indefenso. Draco no mostraba señas de escuchar sus palabras ni de sentir sus caricias. Con una profunda tristeza que le punzaba el corazón Hermione rozo sus labios a los de él para promocionarle un poco de calor.  
  
Aquel beso era el pacto silencioso entre la gryffindor y el Slytherin por el amor que ambos se tenían. Hermione continuo aspirando el cálido aliento del muchacho en un resignado deseo de sentir que el muchacho podía besarla en cualquier momento.  
  
Jamás había besado a Draco pero ella sentía que sus delgados labios ya los había tocado alguna vez. Por supuesto que eso era imposible porque Draco y ella jamás habían sido pareja y nunca se habían besado bajo ninguna circunstancia... aquella sensación debía de ser absurda.  
  
Con una dolor en el pecho Hermione se separo de Draco y volvió a tomarle de la mano, observando pasiblemente la inocencia de aquel rostro que tiempo atrás había odiado con todo su ser pero que ahora... lo amaba con todo el ímpetu que su alma le permitía.  
  
El sonido del picaporte de la puerta hizo que la chica inmediatamente soltara la mano de Draco. Una figura pequeña y delgada entro a la habitación y miraba a Hermione sorprendida.  
  
- Hermione...- dijo Mirka Krum con un gesto de desconcierto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.  
  
- Yo...- La gryffindor titubeo.- Me avisaron que mi profesor de Draconis tuvo un accidente...  
  
- Fue un desgracia...- dijo Mirka con una mueca de tristeza.  
  
La chica morena se acerco a Draco y le tomo de una mano bajo la mirada asombrada de Hermione.  
  
- P-pero tu...- Hermione parpadeo.  
  
- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.- dijo Mirka tratando de terminar la frase de Hermione.  
  
- Si.  
  
- No se si ya lo sabias pero Draco y yo fuimos pareja hace un tiempo...- dijo Mirka fingiendo inocencia.  
  
Hermione sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que su corazón palpitaba salvajemente.  
  
- Nos disgustamos y separamos.- Mirka volteo a mirar el rostro de Draco.- Intentamos olvidarnos el uno al otro pero ninguno de los dos pudo...  
  
A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunto ella ansiosa.  
  
- Draco intento desesperadamente olvidarme con alguna que otra chica...- Mirka se alzo de hombros.- Ya sabes como son los hombres a veces pero... jamás pudo olvidarme.  
  
Las palabras de Mirka estaban taladrándole la mente en un grito desesperado por que le dijera lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. ¿qué intentaba decir Mirka?. ¿Por qué le tomaba la mano con tanta ternura como si ella... como si ella fuera algo de Draco?.  
  
- Draco y yo nos contentamos en navidad...- dijo Mirka con una sonrisa.- Después de pensarlo mucho nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos y para las vacaciones me pidió regresar con el.  
  
Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo honorable para no caer desfallecida ante los ojos oscuros de Mirka Krum, rezo internamente porque su rostro no reflejara el pesar que le causaba aquella noticia.   
  
Ella había llegado tarde para decirle a Draco que lo amaba. Había sido un error evitar al rubio tanto tiempo...porque él ahora había encontrado el amor en brazos de otra o... ¿aquella declaración en el bosque solo había sido un intento desesperado por olvidar a su verdadero amor Mirka Krum?.  
  
Mirka la miro con un gesto fingido de amabilidad mientras gozaba internamente del asombro disimulado de la chica. Hasta el momento en que ella había llegado al hospital no sabia que Hermione se encontrara en la habitación de Draco y ella había sido cuidadosa al abrir la puerta sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a la chica inglesa besando a Draco, lo que le revolvió todas sus entrañas en un intenso odio. Ahora no solo Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione sino que ella también lo amaba...  
  
Por eso antes de entrar preparo una burda mentira sobre su relación de Draco y ella que seguramente la joven iba a creer.  
  
Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y el juego iba a comenzar... pero algo estaba seguro en el corazón de Mirka Krum... Hermione Granger no se iba a quedar con Draco Malfoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Puuff!!!. hasta que por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Siento mucho que este capitulo no haya sido el esperado encuentro entre ellos dos. bueno, si hubo un encuentro pero no hubo nada de palabras ante ellos... solo la tristeza de la pequeña Hermione.  
  
Bueno, ahora ya ha entrado en accion nuestra querida Mirka (aunque he recibido mails de que la chica es una... bueno eso..).  
  
Es increible como Mirka se las arreglo rapidamente para confundir a hermione... ¿realmente ella creera que Draco le mintio o que Draco se canso de esperarla? Eso lo sabran si continuan leyendo el fic.  
  
jejeje..  
  
Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas por sus correos, sus reviews y todas las cosas lindas que me mandan. La verdad que no tenia idea de que este fic fuera tan querido por muchas de ustedes.  
  
Espero verlas proximamente en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Muchas gracias y no olviden darse un paseo por mi reciente fic Reverto Umquam, una historia de Romance, angst y Misterio entre Draco y Hermione.   
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Jaina 


	18. Entre las sombras

CAPITULO 17  
  
El frío se agitaba con velocidad, surcando por entre los árboles despojados de sus coloridas hojas. La nieve cada vez ocupaba una extensión mas del territorio de aquella antigua casa.  
  
Era una casa amplia con algunos destellos de la gloria que poseyó en sus tiempos. Algunas ventanas y puertas lucían descuidadas, con algunas ramificaciones naciendo desde las grietas de las paredes.  
  
En una de las habitaciones, se encontraba la figura de una mujer de estatura mediana y delgada. Su vestido azul susurraba con el suelo, sus cabellos rubios estaban sujetados a medias por una cinta del mismo color que su vestido.  
  
Sus mirada azul y su rostro pálido, con algunas líneas irregulares , demostraban que era una mujer adulta, talvez pasados de los 45 años. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello su belleza no se apagaba, aun mantenía esa expresión de majestuosidad con la que había nacido.  
  
Ya habían pasado cinco largos años y creía algunas veces que no podría aguantar mas tiempo en ese silencio, vivir bajo la sombra de una lapida que descansaba sobre los terrenos de su antigua Mansión sellándola en el inframundo.  
  
Era obvio que solo era una metáfora porque ella no era un fantasma ni una resurrección, simplemente había escapado junto con los suyos, envolviéndose en la oscuridad y borrando sus nombres de la boca de los aurores.  
  
Su respiración contenía cierto grado de éxtasis, un sentimiento que había esperado tener desde que Draco había escapado de sus manos. Era una desesperada necesidad por tenerlo frente a frente y reclamarle su silencio, sus mentiras,.. su traición.  
  
Eso no lo podía aun comprender, como es que él había abandonado a los suyos por ella... por esa... sangre sucia.  
  
Pero ahora estaba tan cerca, tan real como ella deseaba que lo fuera. Buscarlo por tantos años ahora tenia su recompensa, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento preciso para someterlo a lo que había sido siempre su destino.  
  
En ese instante se miro a si misma debido a su reflejo en el cristal. Ella definitivamente no tenia parecido con los Black, sino mas bien con los Lagnier, familia por parte de su madre, Aurora Lagnier.  
  
Los Lagnier era una de mas mejores familias mágicas de Francia y por lo tanto, sangre pura. Aun en la muerte de su madre, no perdió el contacto con sus parientes franceses, después de todo ella era la que mejor parecido tenia con los Lagnier.  
  
Su hermana Bellatrix había sido rebelde pero de carácter escurridizo, con aquella sonrisa irónica que le caracterizaba, manteniéndose siempre lejos de la vista de los demás, escabulléndose entre libros de magia negra desde que era adolescente.  
  
Andrómeda, su otra hermana, era una mujer con esencia de cordialidad y sencillez lo que la convertía, junto con Sirius, su primo, en la deshonra de la familia Black.  
  
En cambio ella, era la hija ejemplar, la que tenia una palabra correcta en el momento correcto, la que conseguía sus propósitos con una ligera sonrisa, la que parecía estar invisible pero que ejercía su poder entre los que le rodeaban... ella era una mujer con mucha fuerza, decisión y sabia mantener la cabeza fría en los momentos mas desesperantes. Por algo Lucius Malfoy le había escogido como su esposa...  
  
Un toque de la puerta la desprendió de sus pensamientos y volteo a mirar a la persona que le interrumpía. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada vaga entro a la habitación.   
  
El ambiente era un poco fantasmal debido al constante movimiento de las sombras, a los colores oscuros de la tela de las cortinas y al estilo de los muebles. Talvez en algunos años, aquella vieja casona había sido la gloria de una rica familia de Rumania.. pero ahora estaba convertida en un refugio, en el centro de conspiraciones y maleficios de los antiguos mortífagos.  
  
- Bellatrix...- Murmuro la mujer rubia volviéndose nuevamente hacia la ventana.- ¿Alguna noticia de Draco?.  
  
La mujer divago la mirada por la habitación como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta. La bruja volteo a mirar a Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido y se alejo de la ventana acercándose a ella.  
  
- ¡Ah!...- Dijo moviendo un dedo como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj.- Recuperándose... tu hijo es fuerte... muy fuerte.  
  
- Al menos por ahora su mente esta como queremos que este...- dijo la rubia.- pero pienso que el Dragón estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error.  
  
- Narcisa...- Bellatrix volteo a mirar a su hermana con gesto malicioso.- ¿Qué importa si el dragón se divirtió un poco con él?. Ahora esta doblegado y eso precisamente lo que queríamos.  
  
- Por lo menos esta vez no fracaso.-dijo Narcisa moviéndose sigilosamente aunque su vestido hacia un susurro.- Con el ataque de los dragones rojos se pretendía lo mismo pero salió mal.  
  
- Pero fue por culpa de esa estúpida que se entrometió entre el dragón rojo y Draco.-dijo Bellatrix con voz de niña.  
  
- Creo que ya sabíamos que esa sangre sucia intervendría por Draco... es demasiado predecible su comportamiento. No es excusa.-dijo entre dientes Narcisa.  
  
- Eso se resuelve si dejaran que los chicos se encarguen de ella...-dijo con un brillo de maldad.- No nos estorbaría...  
  
- No.-dijo con un tono de fastidio.- Esta vez, esa estúpida muchacha nos ayudara a conseguir a Draco... esta prohibido cualquier cosa en su contra... por ahora.  
  
- ¡Uh!.- Bellatrix respiro profundamente.- Solo espero que la sangre sucia no aparezca en el hospital porque...  
  
Narcisa frunció el ceño y Bellatrix echo a reír.  
  
- ¿De que hablas hermana?.-pregunto la rubia.  
  
- Blaise fue al hospital y talvez la chica impura este ahí.... y ya conoces al chico.  
  
- Lo dudo...-dijo Narcisa con aire despectivo.  
  
- Puede que estés equivocada con respecto a que la chica no pueda corresponder el 'sensible' y 'honesto' sentimiento de tu heredero.-dijo burlona.  
  
- Ella es una gryffindor y su capacidad moral le impedirá cualquier cosa con Draco.- La mujer desvió su mirada al fuego.- aunque talvez... no debería descartarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece otra aparición mas?. Ahora que Draco no esta podemos asustarla un poco.-dijo con voz impaciente.  
  
- Talvez este en Inglaterra y no es bueno hacer esas cosas estando allá.  
  
- ¿Y si esta en Rumania?. ¿Y si vino a ver a Draco por lo de su accidente?.  
  
- No lo se... déjame pensarlo.  
  
- Ya tenemos a Draco donde lo queremos. Estamos tardando demasiado... ya llevamos cinco meses en este patético país..y aun no hemos conseguido nada.- Bufo la bruja de cabellos oscuros.  
  
- No podemos hacer nada hasta que las cartas astrales indique el momento preciso...  
  
- No se nada de astrología Narcisa,.. se precisa.-dijo con fastidio Bellatrix.  
  
- Azkaban debió ser muy duro para ti querida hermana..-dijo burlona.- ¿No recuerdas que la constelación del dragón nos indicaría el momento de actuar?. - Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es aprovechar su debilidad...-dijo la rubia.- Así será mas fácil desarmarlo y lograr someterlo.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos mientras con la sangre sucia?.-Pregunto Bellatrix con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
- Dejaremos que su estupidez haga que Draco vuelva a nuestro lado.- Narcisa pareció sonreír pero en realidad solo se trato de las sombras que bailaban al refulgir del fuego.   
  
Narcisa Malfoy era aun una mujer bella, sin duda. A pesar de los últimos años de oscuridad, aun mantenía ese aire de superioridad y elegancia sin importar cuan humildes fueran las ropas que portaba.   
  
- Quisiera ver la cara de mi sobrino cuando te vea Narcisa. -Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
- Creo que no tardara mucho en percibir que estamos vivos...- Los ojos azules de Narcisa brillaron extrañamente.- Draco heredo el sentido de la premonición de la abuela...  
  
- Mientras tanto el dragón negro va a escapar del Campamento.- Pregunto Bellatrix.- No puede permitir que ese viejo santurrón de Sarbu haga algo para averiguar sobre el ataque entre otras cosas.   
  
- Una idea bastante sensata. ¿Te la ordeno él?.  
  
- Una orden bastante clara.-Contesto maliciosa.  
  
- Es mejor así, puesto que el dragón es quien nos ayudara a llevar a cabo la transformación, él es quien tiene el poder de desatar lo que mi hijo lleva dentro de si mismo.  
  
- ¡Oh!. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?.-dijo Bellatrix dando golpecitos en el suelo.- Pudo haber sido otro Malfoy... Lucius por ejemplo. Él hubiera sido perfecto.  
  
- Pero no fue Lucius ni George Malfoy, su abuelo. Fue mi hijo... yo sabia que cuando nació era algo especial.  
  
- Increíble que ese chiquillo malcriado... tenga...- Bellatrix abrió la boca y miro desquiciada a su hermana.- Pero él nos traiciono Narcisa.. él tiene que pagar... él..  
  
- Se perfectamente lo que hizo Hermana...-dijo la mujer con tono de fastidio.- Eso es una cuenta pendiente que mi hijo tendrá que pagar...  
  
Narcisa apretó los labios con fuerza y sus ojos azules relampaguearon de resentimiento.  
  
- No puedo perdonarle que nos haya traicionado... solo por esa..  
  
- sangre sucia...- termino Bellatrix la frase.  
  
- Me siento tan decepcionada.- Narcisa se llevo una mano a la frente dramáticamente.- Mi único heredero y sintiendo algo por esa asquerosa muchacha.  
  
- Fue culpa de ustedes.- dijo Bellatrix moviendo un dedo a los lados.- Lucius y tu lo consentían demasiado. Debieron ser mas estrictos.  
  
- ¡Pero si Draco odiaba a esa mugrienta!.- exclamo agitada.- ¿En que momento..?. ¿Cuando se le ocurrió esa detestable idea de amar a esa impura?.  
  
Los ojos de oscuros de Bellatrix se entrecerraron y sus labios dibujaron una mueca. Su rostro envejecido y su cabello oscuro enmarcaban un rostro incoherente y a la vez inofensivo. Si se le miraba con mas detenimiento talvez se podía imaginar que aquella mujer, tiempo atrás, había sido bella, talvez con una belleza un tanto misteriosa pero que ahora solo quedaba las sombras... convirtiéndose lentamente en despojos.  
  
Narcisa se alejo de su hermana, sentándose con elegancia en una silla un tanto deteriorada pero que aun conservaba su exquisitez.  
  
- No se como antes no nos dimos cuenta. Lucius, tan suspicaz, que siempre había vigilado los movimientos de Draco y...  
  
- Tu esposo cometió un grave error, querida. Desde que Draco se convirtió en mortífago dejo de mandar a vigilarlo... creyó que siendo uno de nosotros no cometería ningún error.  
  
- Aun es una deuda pendiente...-dijo Narcisa.- La deshonra merece un castigo...  
  
Bellatrix sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con demencia. Su rostro se volvió rígido y por un momento se quedo quieta, como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar. Narcisa permaneció con la mirada vaga y por un momento su rostro se desencajo pareciendo una demente.  
  
Cinco años de oscuridad, de vivir en el anonimato talvez habían afectado su salud emocional pero era paciente, esta vez el Ministerio Británico no los buscaba y eran libres de llevar a cabo sus planes. Las estrellas no mentían, la posición de los planetas Marte y Júpiter le estaban dando una silenciosa confirmación de que aquellos antiguos pergaminos escritos en draconis llevaban una verdad. Una inminente herencia que los Malfoy llevaban en la sangre... algo que Draco Malfoy tenia fluyendo por sus venas.  
  
- Aun queda Severus Snape en el camino...- dijo la mujer rubia saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Se ha mudado a Transilvana para permanecer cerca de Draco.  
  
- ¿Snape?.- Bellatrix rió.- Ese traidor... yo podría hacerme cargo de él... los chicos y yo...  
  
- No...- Narcisa entrecerró sus ojos azules.- No podemos tomar esa decisión... hay que hablarlo con...  
  
- ¡Ah!...No.. él no tiene porque saberlo.-dijo la bruja cruzándose de brazos.- Solo... le daríamos un pequeño susto.  
  
- Snape es muy listo y eso debes de saberlo Bellatrix.-Narcisa apretó los labios.- El viejo Slytherin es demasiado listo y creo que esta esperando una participación de nuestra cuenta.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos con él?.-dijo la Bellatrix Lestrange en un susurro.  
  
- Habrá que hacerlo a un lado del camino pero ya buscaremos la forma... que sea una dolorosa y silenciosa despedida..- dijo Narcisa con una sombra de maldad.- Querido Snape... pronto nos veremos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione había salido de la habitación de Draco dejando una parte de su corazón y a Mirka Krum acompañando al rubio. Las manecillas de su reloj marcaban las nueve de la noche y Vladimir Sarbu no se encontraba en la sala de espera por lo que dedujo que el anciano pensó que ella pasaría la noche con el muchacho.  
  
Sus manos temblaban mientras sus pequeños pasos la llevaban a alguna parte, no sabia a donde... siempre y cuando la llevaran lejos de ese cuarto, del hospital.   
  
Apretaba fuertemente sus labios para no dejar escapar un quejido desde lo mas profundo de su ser. De pronto tenia tanto miedo de perder al hombre que siempre la había protegido varias veces desde su estancia en Rumania.  
  
Se sentía dolida consigo misma y a la vez confundida. ¿Cómo es que el rubio había regresado con Mirka si solo unas semanas antes le había dicho a ella que la amaba?. ¿Seria todo una broma?.  
  
Desgraciadamente, si el 'amor' que profesaba Draco había sido una farsa para olvidar a Mirka, el amor de ella, definitivamente, no lo era. Después de haber llegado al Campamento de Cuidado y Crianza de Dragones en Octubre y de haber pasado varios meses en compañía del Slytherin hasta encontrarse a inicios de Enero era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta de la suavidad de sus palabras y la intensidad con que la miraba cada vez que se veían.  
  
Tampoco podía dejar a un lado la amabilidad y la atracción que ejercía el chico sobre todo aquel que le rodeaba. A pesar de su enigmática forma de ser, la mayoría de las personas le adulaban y le mantenían un sincero respeto, cosa que era sorprendente... porque de Draco Malfoy, el que ella conocía, no se podía esperar ningún respeto hacia los demás y viceversa.   
  
Hermione llego hasta la salida del hospital y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de lana para refugiarse de la fría noche. Algunos magos y brujas se paseaban por la explanada que se encontraba frente al hospital, entre otros se dirigían a sus continuos deberes en la ciudad de Bucarest.  
  
El Hospital Mágico se encontraba en un terreno en la parte central de la capital de Rumania y los muggles que vivían por ahí solo podían ver un enorme lote vacío. La chica no se contuvo en caminar por la ciudad, talvez porque lo que menos deseaba era llegar derrotada a la casa de Vladimir Sarbu.  
  
Mientras caminaba cubriéndose con su capa y dejando algunas huellas sobre la calle cubierta de nieve, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Draco y en su declaración aquella mañana en el bosque, cuando los dragones rojos se pelearon entre si.  
  
Los automóviles muggles alumbraban con sus luces la calle que transitaba la Gryffindor, ajena a los sonidos, escenas y platicas cotidianas de los muggles rumanos. Al llegar a una esquina, Hermione noto que el foco de un poste de luz estaba constantemente apagándose y encendiéndose.  
  
El faro termino de apagarse y la esquina quedo sumida en oscuridad, el aliento cálido de Hermione salió de su boca y un escalofríos la cubrió de pies a cabeza. La chica busco su varita entre sus bolsillos pero una mano la detuvo con fuerza, Hermione tembló cuando sintió algo que le colocaban cerca de su cuello y escucho una agitada respiración cerca de su oído.  
  
- Hasta que nos volvemos a ver... Granger...- Susurro la persona.  
  
Hermione perdió el aliento, aquella voz... aquella insinuante y ronca voz.  
  
- Blaise Zabini...-dijo Hermione recuperando el aire.  
  
- Aun no te olvidas de mi... ¿cierto?.-dijo el mago apretando la punta de su varita cerca del cuello de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué haces en Bucarest?. El Ministerio menciono que habías huido a América.-dijo la chica fingiendo mantener la calma.  
  
- No... que tontos... jamás he ido a América.- El mago obligo a que la chica sacara su mano del bolsillo.- He estado tan cerca que no me han podido oler.  
  
Hermione cerro un poco los ojos pero mantuvo la firmeza de su voz.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber como supiste que estaba en la ciudad?.  
  
- No lo sabia... acabo de verte salir del hospital mágico y... no resistí la tentación de tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos...- El mago rió cerca de su oído.  
  
- Tan galante como siempre...-dijo la chica molesta.- Pero temo que tus fantasías sobre tenerme entre tus brazos fueron solo eso... fantasías. Jamás me has tenido.  
  
- Ya lo se... pero en mi sueños... si que fuiste mía.-dijo en un tono provocativo.  
  
Hermione intento moverse para mirarlo a la cara pero Blaise la apretó con mas fuerza hacia él e hizo mas presión con la varita.  
  
- No querrás que un muggle que pase por aquí salga lastimado.. ¿verdad?. Recuerda que estamos en una colonia muggle.  
  
- Estúpido...-Mascullo molesta.  
  
- ¿No me digas que viniste a ver a mi mejor 'amigo'?.- pregunto en tono burlón.- ¿Ahora ya te preocupas por el?.  
  
- Eso a ti no te importa Zabini.-contesto de mala gana.  
  
- ¡Ah!... no... muggle.. no me contestes de esa manera porque yo no tengo la paciencia de mis compañeros... yo podría acabar contigo en este instante, dejándote como una masa sin vida en esta esquina.  
  
- ¿Y que te detiene?.-pregunto con altivez.- Si quisiera matarme lo hubieras hecho a mis espaldas... como buen Slytherin.  
  
Blaise rió y con una mano hizo voltear a Hermione para verse frente a frente. El muchacho amarro las manos de la chica con un hechizo.  
  
La chica se mantuvo inexpresiva pero realmente estaba sorprendida porque el Slytherin lucia... diferente. Sus ojos azules como el mar y sus cabellos azabaches le daban un aspecto intimidante, sus labios medianos sonrían llenos de malicia y maldad, su cuerpo lucia diversas marcas imborrables del tiempo y de su permanencia en Azkaban, del cual había escapado junto con otros mortífagos.  
  
Blaise miraba a la chica con intensidad, relamiéndose los labios con gracia, le parecía divertido el temple de la chica. Le agradaba en cierta forma que no le demostrara miedo... siempre había odiado a las mujeres débiles.  
  
- Sigues igual de arrogante, Granger.-dijo el mago alzando una ceja.  
  
- Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti... pero... en realidad te ves fatal.- La Gryffindor sonrió burlona.  
  
- ¿Lo mismo dijiste de Draco cuando lo viste?.- Pregunto.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego volvió a mantenerse en la misma postura.  
  
- Se tu secreto sangre sucia... lo pude notar desde aquella vez que supuestamente le salvaste la vida con el ataque de los dragones rojos... El brillo de tus ojos te delata.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la pelea de los dragones?.¿A que te refieres con supuestamente salvarle la vida?.- pregunto confundida.  
  
El chico sonrió malévolamente y movió circularmente su varita frente a la cara de Hermione.  
  
- Dedúcelo si eres tan lista Granger...  
  
Hermione permaneció quieta, mas no pensando en las respuestas a sus preguntas sino en localizar la manera de escapar de Blaise sin poner a ningún muggle en peligro.  
  
- ¿Sabes?.- dijo el chico chasqueando la lengua.- Nunca pensé que Draco se fijara en ti desde la escuela... porque supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes que él se sentía atraído por ti desde Hogwarts... ¿verdad muggle?.  
  
La chica permaneció en silencio y fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Blaise.  
  
- Al menos dale gracias al cielo que Pansy no vino conmigo porque en estos momento estuvieras revolcándote de dolor en esta miserable esquina...-dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hermione parpadeo.  
  
- ¿P-pansy... Parkinson?.- Titubeo.  
  
- La misma...- Contesto con aire intelectual.- Ella tiene muchas razones para despedazar su pequeño cuerpecito... y echárselo para comida de Troll.- El muchacho empezó a reír.  
  
La chica respiro profundamente.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Porque no creo que quieras mantenerme parada hasta la madrugada... ¿cierto?.  
  
- Eso es muy cierto, Granger... en realidad no quiero tenerte ahí todo el tiempo...- El mago la atrajo hacia él y la toco de una mejilla.- talvez... podríamos servirme en algo...   
  
Hermione desvió la mirada e intento zafarse pero Blaise la retuvo con mas fuerza.  
  
- Una vez me pregunte que era lo que veía Draco en ti... y ahora comprendo porque demonios traiciono a todos por ti... pero... que estúpido porque tu ni siquiera sabias nada.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres con traicionar?.- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Vamos preciosa... no me digas que a estas alturas no sabes el fracaso de Malfoy como mortífago... el pobre muchacho fue la vergüenza de sus padres....- dijo en fingido tono lastimero.  
  
Hermione sintió que el piso temblaba, ya no solo por la cercanía del mago sino por la revelación en boca de un mortífago.  
  
- Viniste por Draco.. ¿Verdad?.-pregunto la chica.  
  
- Al menos pudiste contestar algo correctamente.-dijo Blaise.  
  
- ¿Van a vengarse de él?. ¿Pansy y Tú?.  
  
- Hay cosas mas interesantes e importantes que una venganza pero si... puede que le hagamos sufrir un poco de lo que nosotros padecimos por su culpa.  
  
- ¿Qué pudo haber hecho él?.- Hermione movió sus brazos y logro zafarse de Blaise.  
  
El chico le permito alejarse unos pasos pero aun le seguía apuntando con su varita.  
  
- Otra pregunta estúpida que haces, Granger... ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?.- dijo exasperado el mago.- Parece que la idiotez de Potter y Weasley te la contagiaron...   
  
Hermione apretó los labios.  
  
- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente platica Granger... creo que será mejor que no te resistas....  
  
La joven Gryffindor se hizo hacia atrás cuando vio que la varita de Zabini refulgía en un espeluznante color azul. Sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente por lo que no podía siquiera sacar su varita del bolsillo. No se había esperado la presencia de Blaise Zabini y de ningún otro mortífago que ella conociera....   
  
- Obliviate...  
  
Pero ya no pudo pensar ni actuar de ninguna manera porque el hechizo del moreno la envolvía hasta perder relativamente la conciencia.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ahh!!. Ya por fin termine este capitulo que ya debi de haber actualizado desde hace dias pero es que como siempre me he visto envuelta en varias actividades.  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escriben a mi correo y que me dejan reviews por este fic, me alegro que les este gustando porque a mi la verdad me gusta mucho.  
  
Asi que...  
  
Narcisa malfoy esta viva... y... quien sabe quienes mas estan por ahi.. porque son varios los mortifagos que viven en esa casa. Sobre los detalles de como fue que narcisa fingio su muerte, esos ya los veremos mas adelante. por ahora lo que quise mostrar son los planes que tienen con Draco. Ahora creo que ya saben un poco mas del dragon negro y sobre quienes hacian las apariciones de un ente con Hermione.  
  
Espero que algunas cosas se esten aclarando.., no se.. alguien me dira que le ha parecido este capitulo.  
  
Woww!!. Blaise Zabini en accion.. este personaje me gusta mucho. En Sentimientos Ocultos le di un rol importante, en este fic no se que hacer... ya veremos.  
  
Me preocupa Sevevus... aahh.. solo espero que no le hagan nada malo... snif!!. Ustedes que piensan??.  
  
Si.. si.. Mirka es de lo peor.. jejeje.. pero dudo mucho que en este fic muera, despues de todo su unico pecado es estar enamorada de Draco.. jajaja. (quien no??).  
  
Por cierto... aprovecho el espacio para anunciar que ya esta actualizado un nuevo capitulo de Extempore. que lo pueden encontrar en la siguiente direccion http: // www. fanfiction. net /read.php?storyid=1683634 POR FAVOR QUITENLE LOS ESPACIOS!!. es que por alguna razon no me deja poner ligas de internet esta cosa.  
  
Ahh. tambien no olviden leer mi fic de Reverto Umquam y si pueden darse una vueltecita por mis otros fics tambien.   
  
Les mando un enorme saludo a todas y espero que dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!!!!Gracias a ustedes ya paso de los 330!!!.  
  
Besos!!!!!!!!  
  
jaina 


	19. Resurreccion

CAPITULO 18  
  
La luz de las lámparas de la habitación del hospital estaba opaca, dejando entre sombras la imagen del slytherin. Una muchacha morena, de oscuro cabello y ojos negros lo contemplaba serenamente, a pesar de que el chico estaba completamente dormido, sentía un vértigo en la piel con solo imaginarse que él abriera los ojos y le viera ahí.  
  
- Draco...- Murmuro para sus adentros Mirka Krum.  
  
La joven búlgara camino suavemente hasta la cama del paciente y acerco una silla para sentarse a observarlo tranquilamente.  
  
El rubio tenia algunos golpes en la cara pero nada que no pudiera curarse por completo. Su delgado y pálido cuerpo estaba vendado por la cintura, donde había sido lastimado por la púa venenosa del dragón negro.  
  
A veces daba la impresión que Draco despertaría pero talvez aun se encontraba demasiado débil para abrir los ojos, posiblemente su mente estaba sumida en alguna especie de sueño... o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Deseaba que Draco no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decirle a Hermione Granger.  
  
Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a Draco Malfoy llegar al Ministerio de Rumania acompañado de Vladimir Sarbu. Ella se encontraba con una pila de pergaminos en los brazos tratando de pasar hacia su oficina y el muchacho le había ayudado con algunos para evitar que ella tropezara con una mesa. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que el rubio tenia un aura atrayente, era como si el gris de sus ojos anunciaran el misterio de su personalidad.  
  
Draco era como un ser inalcanzable, siempre tan serio y frío. Después de varios días, se propuso entibiar ese corazón flemático. Muchas veces se preguntaba quien era Malfoy pero nunca nadie pudo saber mas nada, parecía que el muchacho había vuelto a nacer.  
  
Una noche, sucumbió al brillo de sus ojos, al tono de su voz y a la mágica sensación del frío de su piel cuando la atrajo hacia él y la beso. Todo hubiera sido maravilloso, increíble... pero entre sus besos murmuro una palabra que acabo por romper las ilusiones de conquistar al hombre que parecía llenar todo su ser.  
  
El nombre de la mujer que estaba fuertemente atado al corazón del cazador de dragones, aquel que le robaba todos sus sueños, aquel nombre que significaba que jamás podría conquistarlo...   
  
"Hermione...."  
  
No estaba segura de haber sido ese el nombre que escucho, había creído que era otro pero cuando fue a ver a Draco esa misma mañana había visto el recorte del periódico de la que fuera la novia de su hermano.  
  
Se había negado a rendirse, si Draco la había besado era porque él podía sentir algo por ella... talvez el rubio estaba confundido y ella necesitaba demostrarle que el verdadero amor estaba frente a él, con ella. Aunque en realidad parecer ser todo lo contrario, el cazador se alejaba mas y mas de ella... un interminable vacío la fue cubriendo hasta al grado de sentirse obsesionada.  
  
¿Cómo era que ella no podía conquistar a un hombre?. Talvez era orgullo, vanidad, capricho... no sabia exactamente pero algo la había llevado a perseguir al muchacho que se había negado a quererla tal como ella lo quería.  
  
Pero... ¿realmente a eso se le llamaba 'amor'?. Si ella lograba separar a Hermione de Draco, ¿con eso ella lograría que él la amara?. No... talvez ni siquiera se acercaría a algo, simplemente quedaría igual que siempre... sin él.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Mirka Krum se levanto de su asiento y miro asustada a la persona que acababa de entrar. No pensaba que alguien fuera a regresar por la noche y mucho menos que fuera la persona quien estaba caminando unos pasos hacia ella y que la miraba extrañado, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera una ilusión.  
  
- ¿Qué...?.- Vladimir se acomodo los anteojos.- ¿Mirka?.  
  
Mirka lo miro sonrojada y abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Qué podía decirle a Vladimir Sarbu?. ¿Mentirle?. No... esa no era la respuesta adecuada. Aquel hombre podría leer tan solo su mirada y sabría toda la verdad.  
  
- E-ella... se.. ha ido.-dijo la joven morena sin mirarlo.  
  
El mago se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente.  
  
- ¿A dónde ha ido Hermione?.  
  
La chica levanto la mirada y le enfrento.  
  
- Yo... Señor Sarbu...  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?.-pregunto el mago frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Vladimir miro fijamente a Mirka unos segundos y luego miro a Draco que seguía dormido sobre su cama.  
  
- Es mejor que hablemos afuera... no hay que importunar a Draco.  
  
El hombre hizo un ademán a la chica y la guió a las afueras de la habitación. Mirka no se resistió, únicamente bajo la cabeza avergonzada.  
  
- Mirka, cuéntame que ha pasado. ¿Donde esta Hermione Granger?.- pregunto Sarbu seriamente.  
  
La joven búlgara entrecerró los ojos y sintió un ligero miedo en toda su piel. En el pasillo del hospital a media luz, el Señor Sarbu lucia mas temible.  
  
- Esta tarde, antes del accidente, me entere que ella es la muchacha que ama Draco, el motivo por la cual no se enamora de mi.  
  
Sarbu respiro profundamente e hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera.  
  
- Cuando llegue, ella se encontraba muy cerca de él. Le hablaba en susurros y le acariciaba el rostro. También supe en ese instante que ella también lo ama.  
  
- ¿Dijiste alguna mentira para que la Señorita Granger se fuera?.  
  
Mirka desvió el rostro y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Sabes de antemano que aunque hayas dicho esa mentira tarde que temprano se sabrá la verdad y no habrás logrado nada.- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
- Solo quería estar con él... yo...  
  
- Hace tiempo que te conozco Mirka...-Interrumpió Sarbu.- Conocí a tu abuelo, Nicolás Krum, era uno de mis mejores amigos. También se que no eres como intentas ser ahora.  
  
- ¿Es erróneo pelear por el amor de alguien?. ¿Acaso en el colegio no nos dicen que uno tiene que luchar por lo que desea?.  
  
- ¡Oh Mirka!.- El mago la miro tristemente.- Draco no te ama y ciertamente fue un error por parte suya el haberte dado ilusiones para creer que de su amistad podía nacer algo mas. Creo que no lo hizo con intenciones de lastimarte, talvez miro en ti la posibilidad pero hay sentimientos que son tan fuertes que es difícil arrancarlos del corazón a pesar de los años.  
  
- Estoy segura que yo podría hacerlo olvidar...  
  
- Es que él no necesita que le hagas olvidar el amor que le ha hecho vivir todos estos años, Mirka...- Vladimir la tomo de un hombro con paternidad.- Hay muchas cosas que ignoras de él y por eso no entiendes. Ha renunciado a tantas cosas que seria totalmente injusto que ahora intentes separarlo de la mujer por la que él lucho.  
  
- Pero ella no podría hacerlo feliz... ni siquiera pudo hacer feliz a mi hermano...-dijo angustiada.- Víctor sufrió mucho cuando ella termino sus relaciones, él deseaba casarse y a ella le interesaba mas su trabajo en el Ministerio.  
  
- No quiero juzgar a Hermione por sus anteriores actos, todos algunas veces hacemos daño sin proponérnoslo. En el caso de ella, creo que fue muy valiente en enfrentar a Víctor y no seguir ilusionándolo... tal como Draco hizo contigo.  
  
- P-pero..  
  
- Mirka, ¿por qué no lo aceptas?. Eres una joven maravillosa y hay muchos muchachos que quisieran hablar contigo pero estas demasiado ciega y encaprichada para mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor.  
  
- ¿Quién querría estar conmigo?. Todos se sienten intimidados por mi familia, el hecho de saber que soy hermana del famoso jugador de Quidditch, Víctor Krum se alejan.- dijo irónicamente.  
  
- Tu los alejas Mirka, con esa actitud es lo que consigues pero si necesitas saber el nombre de un muchacho entonces te mencionare a Gaspar Rus.  
  
La joven bajo la mirada. Algunos mechones de cabello negro le caían ligeramente en la frente ocultando las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.  
  
- No debemos cerrarnos a las múltiples puertas en las que podemos encontrar la felicidad. Aunque lograras separarlo de Hermione no quiere decir que él llegue a enamorarse de ti. Lo intento una vez y no pudo... en él no hay mas grande y mas sublime que lo que siente por esa muchacha.  
  
La joven levanto la mirada y Vladimir entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el rostro acongojado de la búlgara.  
  
- Intenta ser feliz con alguien mas Mirka. El amor no es un sentimiento que se pueda obligar a que nazca, tiene que crecer por si solo... porque si lo obligas solo encontraras dolor.  
  
- Es tan fácil decir que lo olvide.-dijo la joven.- Pero yo siempre pensé que Draco seria la única persona que podría hacerme feliz... yo soñaba con hacerlo feliz, hacerle borrar esos recuerdos que le han aislado del mundo exterior.  
  
Vladimir apretó los labios y le palmeo el hombro.  
  
- Ese papel no te corresponde a ti y hay que aceptarlo por mucho que duela. Creo que lo que necesitas ahora es ir a descansar a tu casa... le diré a uno de los muchachos que te acompañe.  
  
Mirka se limpio las lagrimas y asentó con la cabeza.  
  
- Mañana estarás mejor y talvez veas las cosas con claridad. Dicen que un buen sueño resuelve acertijos del corazón.  
  
Vladimir se dio la vuelta y levanto un brazo. Dos hombres que se encontraban parados a una distancia prudente se acercaron.  
  
- Gaspar, acompaña a Mirka hasta su casa.-dijo el mago mirando afablemente al muchacho de ojos rasgados.- Eugene busca a la Señorita Granger, no creo que este lejos del hospital.  
  
Ambos magos accedieron en silencio. Gaspar se acerco a Mirka, quien intentaba ocultar que había llorado.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- susurro Gaspar a la chica.  
  
- Estoy bien... gracias.- Contesto la chica sin mirarlo y sonriendo débilmente.  
  
Gaspar Rus le ofreció su brazo a la morena, al cual se aferró como si con ello encontrara el consuelo que tanto deseaba. Vladimir los observo alejarse y sonrió, esperaba que sus palabras quedaran grabadas en la mente y corazón de la joven búlgara.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Entre la nieve, los cabellos de Hermione se regaban, humedeciéndose mientras ella yacía inconsciente debido al hechizo 'Obliviate' de Blaise Zabini. El mago la miro burlonamente y luego apunto su cara con la varita, sabia que no se llevaba mas de un minuto para que recuperara nuevamente la conciencia, el hechizo únicamente noqueaba por unos cuantos segundos.  
  
- ¿Creías que iba a dejarte ir sabiendo que estoy en Rumania... sangre sucia?.-Murmuro Blaise entre dientes.- No, definitivamente no iba a permitir que divulgaras por todo el Ministerio sobre mi aparición. No regresaría a esa celda de Azkaban por nada del mundo.  
  
Hermione se movió un poco y de su boca salió un leve quejido. Blaise sonrió malévolamente. No cabía duda que la Gryffindor aun seguía conservando ese aspecto colegial e inocente, con esa chispa de inteligencia que la caracterizaba desde siempre.  
  
Blaise hizo un movimiento con su varita y le desato las manos. Hermione, instintivamente, se llevo una mano a la cabeza pero aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados, ajena en ese instante de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.  
  
El chico se coloco detrás de ella sin dejar de apuntarla. Veía cada tramo de Hermione y se imaginaba el calor de su cuerpo debajo del suéter. La chica Gryffindor siempre le había parecido atractiva y ahora con el paso del tiempo había intensificado.   
  
Se lamió los labios mientras Hermione intentaba incorporarse, todavía sin presentir su presencia. En su mente se dibujo una idea maquiavélica... ¿y si se divertía un rato?. Había hecho el hechizo de Obliviate a Hermione para que olvidara que lo había visto pero ahora viéndola totalmente indefensa era una excelente oportunidad para poder besarla, sentir su piel sobre la suya... seria la mejor venganza contra Malfoy... adueñarse de lo que él no pudo tocar.  
  
Al estar completamente de pie, Hermione parpadeo muchas veces para enfocar en donde se encontraba. Realmente no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo en el suelo pero lo que si tenia claro es que le dolía demasiado la cabeza y eso no le dejaba pensar bien.  
  
Algunos autos y muggles transitaban cerca de donde ella se encontraba pero ninguno sospechaba que acababa de ser victima de un ataque. A esas horas de la noche y en fin de semana muchos jóvenes salían a divertirse, no era raro encontrar a una chica tambaleante, que seguramente había bebido demasiado.  
  
Blaise se acerco a ella por detrás y aspiro cerca de su oído. Hermione sintió un escalofríos y se dio rápidamente la vuelta asustada.  
  
- Es increíble lo que una sangre sucia como tú puede hacerle cambiar los planes a alguien como yo...-dijo Blaise Zabini con los ojos entrecerrados y moviendo su varita directo a la cara de Hermione.  
  
La Gryffindor apretó los labios e intento mover su mano hacia su bolsillo donde estaba su varita.  
  
- No lo intentes porque seré mas rápido que tú y en realidad no quiero dañar por ahora esa linda cara.  
  
- Zabini...- dijo Hermione con rencor.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. ¡Se supone que estabas en América!.  
  
- ¡Ah!..- Exclamo el mago.- Ya hemos platicado de esto unos momentos antes y me parece aburrido volverlo abordar, así que... ¿porque mejor no vamos directo al grano?.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- pregunto mostrándose altiva.  
  
- ¿Qué mas puede ser Granger?... por supuesto a que a ti.  
  
La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida. Blaise sonrió y le guiño un ojo.  
  
- ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?.- dijo la chica con un tono de rencor.  
  
- Es fácil deducirlo... desde la escuela te he deseado, al igual que Malfoy... pero la diferencia es que yo no me infecte con esas tonterías cursis que únicamente hicieron que su vida se viniera abajo. Yo soy mas practico.  
  
La chica desvió un tanto la mirada y luego miro fijamente a Blaise.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi entonces?.  
  
- Lo que Draco nunca pudo tener...- dijo el mago acariciándose los labios con la punta de su lengua.  
  
La chica lo miro con asco. ¿Qué podía hacer?. ¿Podría sacar su varita mas rápido que Blaise Zabini sin que ella corriera peligro?. Tenia que salvarse de las intenciones del slytherin... ¡Tenia que hacerlo!.  
  
- Ya me aburrí de tanta platica... será mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo el mago.- ¡Petrif...!  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus!.  
  
La varita de Blaise voló por los aires, a lo que el mago miro con espanto hacia la persona que le había desarmado. Eugene Dumitru estaba del otro lado de la calle, con los ojos puestos fijamente sobre Blaise y la varita apuntando sobre su cuerpo. El mortífago lo miro desafiante y por un instante vacilo en moverse.  
  
- No te muevas...-dijo Eugene entre dientes.- Si lo haces juro que el próximo hechizo será muy doloroso.  
  
Hermione se apresuro a tomar la varita de Zabini y el mortífago introdujo disimuladamente una mano en uno de sus bolsillos sin que ninguno de los otros dos se percataran debido a la oscuridad de la calle.  
  
Blaise lanzo un polvo a sus pies y un humo verde brotó de ellos. Hermione se viro rápidamente para evitar que Zabini huyera y Dumitru corrió hacia ellos... pero el mortífago había desaparecido. El humo había servido como escudo para huir entre los arbustos de las casas de los muggles.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- Exclamo colérico el cazador de dragones.  
  
- No tiene su varita, no podrá huir lejos.-dijo la joven bruja.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto el cazador angustiado.  
  
- Si.. bien.. gracias por ayudarme. No se que me paso, me tomo desprevenida...  
  
- ¿Lo conoces?.- pregunto Eugene con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.- ¿No te hizo daño?.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Estoy bien Eugene, no te preocupes. – La chica hizo una seña para caminar apresuradamente por la calle. - Se llama Blaise Zabini, es uno de los mortífagos que escapo de Azkaban, en Gran Bretaña.  
  
- He oído sobre ellos...-dijo el mago agitado y mirando alerta a su alrededor.  
  
La bruja comenzó a agudizar sus sentidos, con su varita fuertemente apretada en su mano. La varita de Blaise se hallaba en uno de sus bolsillos.  
  
- Ha aprovechado muy bien la oscuridad de la calle...-dijo Hermione.- Es peligroso hacer algo mientras haya muggles en la zona.  
  
- Será mejor pedir refuerzos y regresar a investigar.  
  
La chica asintió.  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba por aquí?.  
  
- El Señor Sarbu me envió a buscarte. Gracias al Cielo que no estabas muy lejos del hospital porque sino no te hubiera encontrado.   
  
- ¿El señor Sarbu regresó al hospital?.- Pregunto sorprendida.- Entonces él...- El tono se su voz fue apagándose.  
  
- Solo encontró a Mirka en la habitación de Malfoy pero se ha marchado con Gaspar.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada... ahora que lo recordaba. Mirka Krum le había dicho que Draco y ella habían vuelto a ser novios en navidad.  
  
- Será mejor marcharnos, hay que revisar si no estas herida después volveré con personas del ministerio para localizar a ese idiota.  
  
La Gryffindor no dijo nada. Comenzó a caminar en silencio a un lado del cazador de dragones. Seguramente Vladimir Sarbu le confirmaría la noticia... Draco y ella jamás podrían estar juntos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todo estaba relativamente oscuro pero la luna se encargaba de iluminar débilmente el camino en el que se encontraba. No había mas que árboles altos y frondosos que le rodeaban por donde quiera.  
  
Reconocía esa vereda, la clásica en sus juegos infantiles. Recordaba que gustaba de esconderse y vigilar desde su guarida la desesperación de los lacayos que le buscaban horrorizados con el solo hecho de imaginar el castigo de sus amos. El mismo olor de las noches en Wiltshire, la fresca brisa agitando los árboles y la luna brillante sin estrellas, algunas veces ensombrecida por las nubes grisáceas.  
  
Sin embargo, era imposible estar ahí, ¿cómo habría llegado?. Habían transcurrido cinco largos años desde que él había estado ahí la ultima vez. Poco a poco el camino fue estrechándose y no tuvo miedo de encontrarse muy pronto rodeado de extraños ruidos, ojos luminosos y aullidos del viento. La imagen de un ángel de mármol con los brazos abiertos le indico la entrada del sitio a donde se dirigía.  
  
Un cementerio se alzo frente a sus ojos grises y entrecerrados, dejándole un momento sin aliento y sin un motivo lógico para encontrarse ahí.   
  
Cientos de mausoleos y lapidas de sus antiguos ancestros se extendían a lo largo y ancho del terreno. Algunos eran tan antiguos que sus leyendas casi no podían leerse, otros estaban cubiertos de lodo y musgo.  
  
Draco los miro expectativo, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón. No entendía como había viajado hasta Wiltshire, donde se encontraba la Mansión de los Malfoy, la antigua y olvidada morada donde había vivido parte de su infancia y adolescencia.  
  
El ambiente era lúgubre y solitario. Draco Malfoy pensó que nada era casualidad y que si él se encontraba ahora en su antigua casa era porque habían intenciones retorcidas. Estuvo mirando detenidamente cada tumba, que estaba a la vista, esperando encontrar los nombres de aquellos quienes le habían dado la vida.  
  
No había olvidado, a pesar de los años, donde se encontraba cada uno de sus familiares y eso no le dio ninguna satisfacción ya que nuevamente cientos de imágenes se cruzaban en su confundida mente haciéndole recordar tiempos oscuros.  
  
Si había una razón por la cual estaba ahí tendría que esperar porque ahora él necesitaba encontrar las lapidas de los que nunca vio enterrar. No tenia idea de cómo serian sus tumbas pero en cuanto las viera lo sabría.  
  
Camino entre el suelo fangoso, con un olor a putrefacción y miseria. Las tumbas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de niebla que les daba un aspecto escalofriante pero Draco aun continuaba sin miedo... lo único que podía sentir era dolor.  
  
Sus pasos le llevaron por entre la sección 6 y 7 del cementerio, las tumbas mas recientes. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrar a lo lejos dos figuras blanquecinas con unas esplendorosas alas de mármol pero ya sucias por el paso del tiempo.  
  
Corrió desesperado hasta ellas, deteniéndose con el corazón agitado y la respiración entrecortada. Eran ellos... los había encontrado...  
  
"Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. 1998. Que sus almas encuentren la luz entre la oscuridad..."  
  
Draco se hinco, sin importarle que sus pantalones se humedecieran por el lodo. Sus manos pálidas y temblorosas acariciaron suavemente las finas letras con los nombres de sus fallecidos padres. Uno de sus dedos recorrió una y otra vez las letras del nombre de Lucius Malfoy... el hombre al que él le había quitado la vida.  
  
Las lagrimas amenazaron con fluir por sus pálidas mejillas, sin embargo una fuerza invisible las detuvo.... no iba a dejarse vencer.. no ahora. El slytherin cerro los ojos y sus labios comenzaron a murmurar una plegaria por las almas de los dos infelices que dieron su vida por la nada porque la guerra, ellos la habían perdido.  
  
- Jamás imagine verte así....- dijo una voz ronca desde algún rincón del cementerio.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, agitado, buscando en sus bolsillos su varita... pero no la encontró.  
  
- ¿Quién esta ahí?.- pregunto el mago levantándose.  
  
- ¿Ya no reconoces el sonido de mi voz?.- pregunto.  
  
Draco miro pausadamente cada tramo del cementerio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en las sombras de los árboles secos que crecían entre las lapidas. El sonido de aquella voz le inyectaba un intenso dolor a su corazón.  
  
- Esa es la respuesta... la que ronda en tu cabeza Draco....  
  
- ¿Quién eres?.- pregunto en el mago entre dientes.- Da la cara... no seas cobarde....  
  
- ¿Cobarde?. ¿Tú a mi hablándome de cobardía?. ¡Que cinismo!.  
  
El chico apretó los puños y aguzo la mirada hacia un mausoleo que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, había creído ver la sombra de alguien deslizándose. El corazón del rubio se agito pero avanzo con paso firme.  
  
- Te pareces mucho a mi cuando tenia tu edad...- La sombra camino unos pasos hacia Draco, lo cual hizo que el slytherin se detuviera y mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba frente a el, que escondía su rostro con la capucha de su capa azulina. Pero unos momentos después, el hombre levantó el rostro y dejó que la luz de la luna le iluminara.  
  
No falta decir lo que el joven slytherin sintió en aquel instante. Observar la mueca socarrona de su padre no era algo que tenia previsto. Su imagen no era la de un fantasma ni la de un muerto... era la de un hombre que había permanecido mucho tiempo a la sombra y cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de maldad.  
  
- Padre...- Logro decir Draco escondiendo su sorpresa e un gesto indescifrable.  
  
- Ya sabias que era yo desde que me escuchaste... – dijo Lucius con una fría sonrisa.- pero resultaste ser muy escéptico...  
  
- Es imposible...- dijo Draco con la voz firme .- Tú estas muerto...  
  
- Muerto...- Repitió Lucius vagamente.- Mi cuerpo profanado por gusanos e insectos inmundos... ¡Ah!... ¿te imaginas algo así?.  
  
Draco lo miro fijamente haciendo que los ojos de su progenitor y los de él se fundieran, en una mezcla de rencor y miedo. Sin embargo, el rostro del chico se mantenía increíblemente inexpresivo para desconcierto de Lucius.  
  
  
  
- Creí que gritarías como desquiciado al verme...-dijo serio.- pero me equivoque... sigues tan flemático y calculador como siempre.  
  
Draco guardo silencio pero mantuvo la mirada en su padre.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te sorprende verme?.- Lucius alzo una ceja.- ¿Por qué me miras como si tuvieras que reclamarme algo?. ¡Yo soy quien tengo que reclamarte!.  
  
- Tú estas muerto...  
  
- ¡Vamos!... ¡Tócame!...- Una mano gélida de Lucius tomo bruscamente un brazo de Draco, el chico lo miro desafiante pero internamente temblaba.  
  
- Yo mismo vi cuando caíste muerto... – dijo soltándose.  
  
Lucius rió esquizofrénicamente. Draco lo miro horrorizado.  
  
- ¡Somos magos!... ¡Nuestra don es crear ilusiones y magia!. ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!.  
  
Draco apretó los labios y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
  
- Si no estas muerto... entonces...- El chico desvió un poco la mirada y luego la fijo nuevamente en Lucius.- ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?.  
  
- Quiero que recuerdes muy bien que naciste para un propósito y eso no vas a poder cambiarlo aunque huyas a otro país. Vas a servirme como debes, como un hijo obediente si no quieres que te azote las mas dolorosas maldiciones que puedas imaginarte...  
  
- Eso no puedes hacerlo Padre, ya no estoy a los servicios de la Oscuridad...  
  
- Es lo que tú crees.. mi joven Malfoy. Aunque ahora tengas una vida de lo mas miserable e indignante no vas a poderlo cambiar... ¡Tu mente es mía!. ¡Tu cuerpo es mío!. ¡Haré contigo lo que me venga en gana porque eres mi hijo y porque naciste servir, para ayudar a la destrucción de lo impuro!  
  
- ¿De que idioteces estas hablando?.- dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.- Esto solo es una pesadilla... una estúpida pesadilla de la que despertare... ¡eres únicamente un fantasma que no deja de atormentarme!. ¡Estas muerto!.  
  
Lucius rió y alzo los brazos dramáticamente.  
  
- Mira bien este cementerio hijo... ¡Míralo!.- grito.- Es tan real como tú y yo... existe. Existimos... y eres quien debes ser... no hay modo de escapar.  
  
Draco lo miro con odio pero al mismo tiempo con un extraño sentimiento que estaba haciéndolo temblar... aquel hombre era su padre, el mismo que le había dado la vida y que él había asesinado al defender a Hermione... pero ahora estaba completamente loco.  
  
Lucius lo miro con una expresión que irradiaba demencia. De pronto, miles de sombras se acercaron al mortífago y Draco los miro a cada una de ellos con el corazón palpitándole desesperado, lleno de confusión e incertidumbre.  
  
- Ellos te perseguirán...-dijo Lucius señalándolos con un largo y pálido dedo.- Jamás te dejaran de perseguir hasta que tú mismo te des cuenta de cual es tu destino... eres uno de nosotros... siempre lo has sido... ni tus estúpidos conceptos moralistas ni tu insensato amor por esa sangre sucia te van a salvar...  
  
- Me engañaste...-dijo el chico casi en un susurro.- Nunca estuviste muerto... ¿verdad?. Apuesto a que Madre también esta viva... solo fingieron estar muertos... ¿por qué...?.  
  
- Mírate al espejo Draco... mira detenidamente lo que eres... nunca has podido desprenderte de nosotros ni lo lograras en ningún momento. Naciste para servir a la oscuridad y dentro de ti existe la solución a la inmundicia e inmoralidad de este mundo... solo falta que te des cuenta...   
  
- ¡Déjame en paz!.- grito Draco.- ¡Déjenme en paz!.  
  
- Eres un mortífago.. llevas la marca del Señor Tenebroso... juraste sernos fiel y eso lo vas a cumplir... pero antes... vas a ser castigado...  
  
- ¡Por tus pecados!...- gritaron las sombras.  
  
- Pusiste tus ojos sobre una muggle, dejaste que ese sentimiento demoníaco te debilitara y que nos traicionaras... ¡Vas a pagarlo!.- dijo Lucius con la voz llena de rencor.  
  
- ¿Quieres matarme?.- Draco lo miro con infinito odio. Si alguien tenia que pagar ese 'pecado' era él.. no Hermione, a ella no la tocarían.  
  
Lucius rió fuertemente, las sombras se agitaron alrededor de ellos.  
  
- Por supuesto que no quiero tu muerte, hijo mío. ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho?. Naciste para un propósito y dentro de ti esta la solución de nuestros problemas... solo falta que lo hagas... 'despertar'...  
  
Draco frunció el ceño, sus piernas estaban temblando al igual que sus manos. La imagen de su padre era como la de un hombre sin razón, sus ojos azules y brillantes demostraban la locura de la que era presa.  
  
- Ya he terminado contigo...por ahora... desde este momento tú y yo estamos conectados y no será la ultima vez que tendrás una visita...- dijo Lucius sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente.  
  
- Yo me encargare de que no sea así..-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta.- Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees.  
  
El slytherin corrió tan rápido como pudo pero las risas le taladraban el cerebro con brusquedad, el aire estaba infectándose del olor a podredumbre y azufre. Sus piernas estaban manchadas del fango del cementerio y poco a poco fueron haciéndose mas pesadas, al grado que ya era difícil moverse.  
  
Las risas de Lucius aun podían escucharse y un terrible miedo apresó a Draco. Sus piernas estaban hundiéndose en el lodo y eso hacia mas difícil escaparse. Las lapidas fueron incendiándose una a una y Draco tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo para evitar que las llamas le quemaran el rostro.  
  
Un extraño y lejano zumbido hizo que se detuviera. Sus ojos grises se abrieron llenos de pavor. El cielo se había teñido de rojo y en la atmósfera se respiraba el olor a azufre. Draco se movió agitadamente pero sus piernas se habían quedado atrapadas entre dos lapidas, el chico se apoyo en sus estatuas para poder salir pero aquellas se pulverizaron como arena.  
  
El sonido de un rugido hizo que nuevamente levantara su rostro. En el cielo se agitaban las alas de un dragón, un enorme y maléfico animal que lanzaba fuego a todo el cementerio.  
  
Los labios de Draco se entreabrieron y dejaron escapar un grito de terror... el dragón se dirigía hacia él...  
  
.....  
  
Se despertó agitado, con un intenso dolor quemándole la piel. Sus manos temblaban y se asían frenéticamente en las sabanas blancas del hospital de Bucarest mientras un grito mudo escapaba de su boca. El chico respiro profundamente, todavía podía sentir el nauseabundo olor del azufre en sus narices... hasta que este fue disipándose.  
  
Miro desesperado el entorno de la habitación tratando de reconocer el lugar. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la semioscuridad y para su sorpresa se encontró acostado en la camilla de un hospital.  
  
Draco se desprendió de las sabanas bruscamente y con los dedos de su mano izquierda se palpo las heridas de su rostro y miro fijamente la venda que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura. Aun entre la confusión del sueño y de sus heridas recordó el encuentro que había tenido con el dragón negro.  
  
Para su amargura no encontró a nadie que estuviera a su lado, absolutamente nadie que le preocupara su estado...  
  
Una tristeza le inundo el alma... si al menos estuviera Hermione... por lo menos sentir su cálida presencia a una diestra de la camilla, tranquilizando sus ansias con una sola de sus miradas.  
  
De pronto un fuerte zumbido le resonó en la mente y una serie de horribles imágenes le atacaron. El olor a azufre apareció con mayor intensidad hasta el grado de marearle. Draco se levanto tambaleantemente de la camilla, sosteniéndose fuertemente de su mesa de noche.  
  
Unas voces retumbaron en su cabeza y Draco estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito.  
  
"Eres uno de nosotros.". "Huye a donde quieras... pero no podrás escapar de tu destino..."  
  
El joven rubio camino desequilibradamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin importarle cuanto dolor podía sentir en la herida que tenia a un costado de su cintura. Era necesario escapar de esos gritos, de ese olor y ese zumbido que estaban haciéndole perder la conciencia.  
  
Antes de poder alcanzar si quiera el picaporte, Draco cayo de rodillas mientras se cubría la cabeza con desesperación. Podía escuchar la voz de su padre en forma de eco, recordándole que lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño... no una pesadilla... sino algo muy real... algo que estaba dentro de él y que no lo dejaría vivir en paz... no ahora que ya había sido encontrado.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejo pasar a una joven de cabellos castaños enmarañados y a un anciano de aspecto sabio.  
  
- ¡Draco!.- Exclamo Hermione horrorizada al ver al rubio doblado en dos sobre el suelo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos puestas sobre los oídos.  
  
Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco mientras Vladimir Sarbu corría a dar aviso a los medimagos sobre el estado del cazador de dragones. La joven Gryffindor levanto el rostro pálido y sudoroso del chico.  
  
- ¡Draco!.. ¿Qué te sucede?... ¡Háblame!..- dijo la chica asustada.   
  
Jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy de esa forma,... ¿Dónde había quedado la imagen de aquel joven serio e inquebrantable?.  
  
Draco lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y fijo su mirada en los ojos color miel de su auxiliadora. Por un instante el rubio los entrecerró un poco, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Hermione le tomo delicadamente de los hombros mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Hermione con voz suave y temblorosa.- ¿Te has lastimado?  
  
Draco parpadeo un momento, dándose cuenta que sus fantasmas habían dejado de acosarle desde el instante en que ella había entrado a la habitación.  
  
- Estas aquí...-murmuro.- Has venido...  
  
La chica lo miro confundida pero guardo silencio. El Malfoy lucia como un niño desvalido y temeroso al que había que proteger. Draco dejo caer su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Hermione mientras sus brazos pálidos y temblorosos se apretaban con una ligera fuerza alrededor de ella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok ok... no se que les haya parecido este capitulo. A mi no se me hizo tan interesante jejeje pero creo que debia de poner un capitulo que explicara los sentimientos de Mirka Krum. Aunque a muchas les paresca un personaje irreal, dejenme decirles que este personaje esta basado en una antigua amiga y que es bastante real. Los celos y caprichos pueden convertir a una persona demasiado asfixiante, sino que se lo digan las personas que son asfixiadas dia con dia de los celos de sus parejas o que son asesinadas por lo mismo. Claro que Mirka Krum no llega a tanto.. digamos que ella aun puede que sea muyjoven para controlar esos aspectos...  
  
Tambien quiero explicar sobre la situacion de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Ambos estan vivos, tal y como han podido ver desde el capitulo anterior y este nuevo capitulo. Seguramente se estan preguntando.. ¿pero que demonios hace Lucius vivo?. No se supone que todo habia sido una trampa de Pansy Parkinson para que Draco viera como mataban a su amada Hermione????.. ¡¡Oh si!!. y eso es lo complicado del asunto, que hay un juego maquiavelico en todo esto. ¿Recuerdan que supuestamente Pansy habia inventado que Hermione tenia informes de la Orden del Fenix y que por eso Lucius la atacaba?. Bien pues el asunto es mas profundo y que por ahora no podre explicarselo... tendran que leer los nuevos capitulos. ¿Que hace Lucius vivo?. ¿como fue que se salvo?. ?Que tiene que ver pansy parkinson en todo esto? y ¿que era lo que originalmente planeaba Lucius y Narcisa con Draco?. Pero algo si es cierto... Lucius y Narcisa fingieron su propia muerte...  
  
Como podran darse cuenta, Lucius aprovecho la debilidad de Draco para conectarse a su mente y comunicarse con él. Digamos que ahora empieza el proceso que ellos tanto habian esperado... el dragon negro sigue teniendo un significado importante pero creo que deberian de prestar atencion a la historia del Principe de los Dragones... les aseguro que hay un buen de pistas.  
  
Blaise Zabini y sus hormonas... este personaje no se que tiene pero me fascina y constantemente lo uso para mis fics, siempre he pensando que no solo Draco seria el unico Slytherin que se fijaria en Hermione y creo que Zabini seria uno de los que se anexan a la lista. Desgraciadamente su plan le salio todo mal y ahora tendra que enfrentarse a sus jefes... sin varita.  
  
Draco.. Draco... este personaje tiendo a esclavizarlo de dolor y pena... y creo que ya me he hartado de ello.. ¿no creen que merece un poco de felicidad?. Pues yo pienso que si y en los proximos capitulos veran un cambio en este personaje.  
  
Hermione esta muy confundida... ¿no se supone que draco es novio de Mirka?. En este capitulo no lo explico pero antes de que Hermione entrara a esa habitacion, habia tenido un encuentro con Sarbu que solo se resumio a su ataque... en ese momento Sarbu no le dijo nada sobre lo de Mirka... veremos que pasa mas adelante.  
  
Les agradesco con toda el alma todo el apoyo que me han brindado en estos 19 capitulos. Creo que me siento muy honrada en tener tantos reviews y felicitaciones de todas ustedes.  
  
Para conmemorar el capitulo, he decidido subir al mismo tiempo mi nueva pagina web. Que es la misma direccion que la anterior...  
  
http :// www. geocities. com/ kasaes /fanfiction  
  
Tengo una nueva seccion de FANART, donde he puesto los dibujos que me han hecho por mis fics, ademas de que me he atrevido a hacer unas manipulaciones de Draco y Hermione. Espero que puedan accesar y no olviden dejar sus comentarios en mi libro de visitas... si si si???  
  
Y Por favor!!!. quitenle los espacios que hay en la direccion!!!. Es que hay muchas personas que me dicen que no pueden accesar y eso es porque me parece que fanfiction.net no esta permitiendo poner direcciones en las paginas.. no se porque pero no deja. Asi que mi truco es ponerle ESPACIOS.  
  
Por cierto, el ultimo capitulo de Extempore ya esta por actualizarse, en estos momentos estoy en proceso de revision, asi que no tardara mas de esta semana para que lo tengan en linea.  
  
Les mando un enorme saludo a todas y espero recibir sus reviews!!!  
  
ok???  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jaina 


	20. Desde las sombras

CAPITULO 19 

Se refugiaba del día cubriendo las ventanas con pesadas cortinas azulinas, el fuego de la chimenea era el único fulgor que iluminaba aquella habitación que olía a incienso. El tapiz de las paredes estaba un poco descuidado, al igual que los muebles que decoraban la estancia, pero eso no restaba la elegancia del mismo.

Realmente gozaba estar en las sombras, el día no era su mejor aliado para pensar, de hecho pensaba con mayor claridad por las noches pero el sol estaba brillando en su esplendor por todo la ladera y es por ello que las cortinas le salvaban de su centelleo.

Lucius Malfoy yacía sentado sobre un sofá de terciopelo negro, con la mirada perdida entre las llamas del fuego. Su rostro, aunque pálido y cansado, era una caja indescifrable para cualquiera que le viera en ese instante. Sus manos temblaban y se asían con fuerza en el mueble pareciendo querer arrancar la tela del cual estaba cubierto, murmurando palabras que apenas él podía alcanzar escuchar. 

Alrededor de él, por toda la habitación, habían libros, pergaminos, mapas estelares, burbujas de cristal que brillaban débilmente. También habían vasijas, frascos rellenos de pociones extrañas, milagrosas, aquellas que le devolvían la cordura y las fuerzas.

Los ojos grises del mago se clavaron con intensidad en un cuadro medieval que mostraba a un dragón rojo, con sus ojos ardientes y su lengua de serpiente lanzando fuego sobre una región boscosa. A su lado se encontraba la imagen de un hombre con ropas de los antiguos magos de la Inglaterra medieval. El mago de la pintura tenia alzados los brazos hacia el dragón, mandando sus mas poderosos hechizos para aplacar la ira de la bestia.

Al ir recorriendo los detalles de la pintura con su fría mirada, comenzó a respirar profundamente deseando que aquella pintura cobrara vida. Su rostro se volvió rígido y sus dientes se apretaron con furia. De un golpe se levanto de su asiento y se apoyo en la repisa de la chimenea, escondiendo su mirada de aquella pintura.

El hombre proclamo un gemido que se confundió con su respiración. Estaba agotado, terriblemente cansado. Su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro sudaba y su garganta ahogaba un grito desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Durante cinco años se había escondido del mundo mágico. Para todos él estaba muerto y, a veces, pensaba que realmente lo estaba, que era únicamente un espíritu lánguido que buscaba la venganza sobre quienes le habían lanzado a la fosa hedionda en la que estaba sumido.

Veía los brillantes ojos de su hijo en su mente. Ahora su heredero tenia 23 años, cuando apenas él le había dejado de ver recién cumplidos los 18 años. Durante mas de 4 años no le volvió a ver, lo buscó por donde fuese posible que él viviese, indago de mil maneras que había hecho Severus Snape con él. Sabia que había salido de Azkaban, ahora era libre y ¿a dónde podía ir un hijo atormentado por la oscuridad y la malignidad?.

¿Cómo había permitido él, Lucius Malfoy, que los planes se escaparan de sus dedos cual lazo de agua?. ¿Por qué no había desconfiado de la debilidad de su hijo?. ¿Por qué había dado por hecho que su corazón era tan inclemente como era el de él?. 

Lo recordaba como aquel joven maravillado por las enseñanzas de familia, por su practicas oscuras. El muchacho obediente y malicioso, el líder de su clase y de la casa de Slytherin. El más odiado de la escuela y el más temido entre sus compañeros.

¿Cuándo había cambiado Draco?. ¿En que momento había descuidado su educación para dar pie al mas asqueroso sentimiento que había envenenado a su hijo?. ¿Cuándo lo había perdido?.

Si tan solo Parkinson no hubiera ocultado lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco, si hubiera sabido que su hijo iba a intervenir para salvar aquella muggle... talvez ahora estuviera disfrutando de su poder, de lo que le correspondía como padre del Heredero.

Su nombre no se hubiera manchado como uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, talvez en este instante ni siquiera recordarían el nombre de Lord Voldemort, el mas poderoso y maligno mago que hubiera vivido sobre la faz de la tierra, el asesino de muggles, el personaje importante de una profecía dada por una simplona bruja y el que, al final de cuentas, no hubiera podido sobrevivir con la nueva profecía que se alzaba a sus espaldas. Una profecía que era mucho mas antigua de lo que Voldemort pudiera imaginarse, el retorno de uno de los mas grandes Príncipes del Mal: Geistdunkel, gobernante de los Dragones.

- Draco...- La voz de Lucius salió como un murmuro vago.

El hombre se incorporo y camino unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Agotado, se sentía agotado, sus fuerzas estaban huyendo de su ser...

- Estas débil...- dijo una mujer en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Lucius volteo a mirar a la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Narcisa caminaba hacia él, con su vestido largo de gasa azul, con una cinta envolviéndole la cintura y sus cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño. La mujer sostenía una bandeja con una taza encima de ella.

- Es mejor que bebas esto antes de que caigas al suelo y no puedas levantarte en semanas.- dijo Narcisa con voz firme.

Su esposo se acerco y tomo la taza con prontitud, dejando que el liquido verdecino y burbujeante cayera por el centro de su garganta.

- Dijiste que no te aparecerías a Draco sino hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.- Reprocho la bruja.- Pudiste haber muerto por tanto esfuerzo.

- No pude evitarlo Narcisa, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ver con mis propios ojos en lo que se ha convertido mi propio hijo... mi sangre, mi carne... ¡Mi heredero!.- dijo el hombre con los ojos muy abiertos.

Narcisa lo miro impasible pero su mano se acerco al rostro de Lucius y le tomo cariñosamente de una mejilla. 

- Lucius... estas cansado. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?.

- Hubieras visto sus ojos, mirándome con esa frialdad... negando mi existencia. Rebatiendo mis palabras y desafiando su propio destino.

- Es tu hijo. Le enseñaste todo lo que él sabe ahora, desgraciadamente lo esta usando contra ti.- Narcisa le quito de las manos la taza y la coloco tranquilamente sobre una mesa.

- Quisiera destruir con mis propias manos a esa... repulsiva bruja...- El hombre lanzo un gemido.- ¡Como anhelo aplastar su cabeza bajo mi pie y hacerle suplicar su muerte!.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y guió a su marido hacia la ventana. Lucius se dejo llevar por su esposa mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza. Al estar frente a la ventana Narcisa corrió una de las cortinas y dejo que la luz del sol se filtrara.

El Mago se cubrió los ojos con la mano, sintiendo que los rayos le quemaban su pálida piel.

- Acostúmbrate al sol porque pronto seremos parte del mundo nuevamente Lucius.- La voz de Narcisa se oyó firme.- Pronto las estrellas se unirán para dar marcha al advenimiento de la nueva era.

Lucius miro a su esposa fijamente.

- ¿Una nueva era?. ¿Con ese conjunto de magos pusilánimes, que únicamente buscan retornar a sus antiguas vidas y no por la causa que nos mueve?.

- ¡Oh Lucius!. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo esta por terminar?. Lo importante es hacer que Draco retorne a nosotros, que se olvide de esa insulsa existencia como cazador, que se convierta en lo que realmente es.

- A veces...- Lucius miro fijamente a los ojos de su esposa.- Pienso que cometimos un gran error al pensar que Draco realmente es el Heredero. ¿Cómo puede serlo si permite que sus sentimientos le desequilibren y le hundan?. 

- Si ahora lo crees Lucius entonces todo lo que hemos pasado habrá sido en vano.

- Esa noche cuando decidimos 'morir' para el mundo mágico, con el fin de dedicarnos a nuestro trabajo sin fallas ni interrupciones... nunca pensé que fuese mi propio hijo quien causara el incendio en vecindario muggle.

El hombre tomo a su esposa por la cintura dejando que el sol hiciera brillar sus ojos grises con mas frialdad.

- Talvez debimos decir a Draco nuestros planes, haberlo formado parte de ello.- continuo él.- Talvez...

- Lucius...-dijo ella en un susurro.- Creíamos que Draco seria arrogante y vanidoso al saber la verdad, que lo echaría a perder todo, que no podríamos escapar de los aurores ni del Señor Oscuro. Estaba predicho que Voldemort no sobreviviría, no ante la profecía del muchacho Potter... no nos había quedado mas remedio.

- Draco llamo la atención de los aurores antes de tiempo y causa tal revuelta que él fue atrapado momentos después de haberme 'asesinado'... por salvar a esa... sangre sucia.- El hombre apretó los dientes.

- Pero logramos escapar y pudimos hacernos pasar por muertos. Lo siento por los Parkinson, los Goyle y otros que no pudieron hacerlo. Al menos nosotros no estamos pudriéndonos en Azkaban.

Lucius sonrió amargamente y soltó lentamente a su esposa de la cintura.

- Al menos habrías podido mantener a Pansy fuera de mi vista... esa muchacha y sus idioteces infantiles. Nos oculto que Draco iría a salvar a la sangre sucia si alguno de los mortífagos la atacaba. La muy imbecil creyó que verdaderamente iría a matar a la impura cuando lo único que hice fue poner mi señuelo porque sabia que los aurores llegarían primero a mi, por ser la muggle amiga de Potter.

- Pansy no sabia nada de lo que íbamos a hacer, además estaba muy dolida que como prometida de Draco él estuviera enamorado de alguien inferior a nosotros.

- ¿Quería castigarlo por ello?.- Lucius sonrió burlón.- Parkinson debió de dar mas modales a su hija y obligarla a acatar las reglas. Ella debió evitar que Draco se acercara o al menos decirnos que mi hijo estaba al borde de la locura por esa estúpida bruja.

- Eso ya no importa ahora Lucius. Ella ha servido muy bien a nuestros deseos y creo que después de todo este tiempo ha demostrado ser la mas fiel, ni siquiera Zabini que es tu sobrino ha demostrado ser tan respetuoso como ella.

El hombre refunfuño.

- Nuestro error fue confiarnos demasiado en la inteligencia de nuestro hijo, Lucius. Jamás pensamos en él como un ser humano débil, con la facilidad de caer en la tentación burda... aun después de tanto tiempo no hemos podido comprender como es que Draco se enamoro de alguien a quien desde pequeño le enseñamos a odiar.

- Lo prohibido es lo fascinante... querida mía..- Lucius enredo sus largos dedos en los rizos de su esposa.- Ese siempre fue el espíritu de nuestro hijo: desafiante a lo imposible, fascinación por los retos.... 

- Con una naturaleza tan oscura, fría....- interrumpió Narcisa.- ¿Quién podía imaginarse que pese a la magia que corre por sus venas iba a ensuciar su propia moralidad con el amor a una bruja que no pertenece a nuestro linaje?.

- Debió rechazarla, humillarla, saciar la sed de su propia maldad... pero no enamorarse... ¡Eso no!. – Lucius dio un golpe hueco sobre la pared, agitando las cortinas que aun no estaban corridas del todo.

- Son preguntas que probablemente nunca tengan respuesta querido. El pasado esta enterrado desde que dejamos nuestra tierra. Ahora lo que nos espera es una nueva forma de recuperar nuestra posición, el lugar que realmente nos pertenece.

- ¿Dónde esta Bellatrix?. – pregunto Lucius mientras miraba la nieve que brillaba con el sol.- ¿Qué ha sucedido con el dragón?. 

- Hace un momento me afirmo que cumplieron tus ordenes... Kankanier ahora es libre. Se internara en una de las cuevas del Mar Negro donde ninguno de los cazadores pueda encontrarlo. Solo saldrá hasta que tú se lo pidas.

- ¿No se ha negado a colaborar?.

- Sabe perfectamente que lo liberamos de la prisión en la que estuvo hace miles de años con la condición de servirnos, además él esta ansioso porque su Amo regrese nuevamente a gobernar la tierra.

- Su 'Amo'...- dijo sarcásticamente Lucius.

Narcisa movió negativamente la cabeza y retiro la mano de Lucius de su cabeza con suavidad interrumpiendo al mago.

- Los Escritos Antiguos dicen que un niño nacería bajo la Constelación del Dragón mientras la estrella de Thuban brillara con mas ahínco que hace 4,000 años, en la época de los faraones. Solo volvería a brillar para dar cumplimiento a la profecía de Geistdunkel y cuando eso sucedió fue en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo...

- Por eso le llamamos... Draco...- Lucius sonrió fríamente.- Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de los Dragones.

- Su magia regresaría acaudalada de malignidad y poder. Su gobierno seria mas implacable que hace miles de años.

- Mucho mas que cuando mis antepasados lucharon contra su reinado. 

Lucius guardo silencio y pareció meditar.

- Mi abuelo me contaba las exuberantes historias de un mago de nuestra familia, talvez el primero de los Malfoy. Él había participado junto con los magos de la antigua Tierra y los dragones dorados para desterrar a Geistdunkel de su gobierno.- dijo el mago.

- Recuerdo esa parte...- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.- Tu antepasado se enfrento a Geistdunkel para eliminarlo y el Príncipe de los dragones lo hechizo y le transmitió todo su poder...

- Antes de que el dragón muriera, por supuesto.

- Desde entonces todos los magos de la familia Malfoy llevan en la sangre la magia del dragón mas poderoso que ha existido sobre la tierra.

Lucius rió levemente, sus ojos grises brillaron con fascinación.

- Un cuento que solía contar a mi hijo repetidas veces.

- Draco se fascinaba con la historia, siempre mostró debilidad por los dragones.

- Por eso trabaja como cazador de dragones... porque es su misma naturaleza mágica la que esta implicada.

- ¡Oh Lucius!. Quiero tener de vuelta a mi hijo. Arrancarle esos recuerdos de dolor y llevarlo por el camino al que siempre perteneció. 

Lucius miro a Narcisa como reflexionando sobre las palabras de ella. Su lengua humedeció sus labios secos y pálidos, sus ojeras le hacían ver como un hombre perdido en su propio mundo pero el mago estaba muy conciente de sus actos.

- Pronto será el momento Narcisa... muy pronto Draco será nuevamente de nosotros...- dijo el hombre en un murmullo que se perdió en los rincones de aquella habitación.- Pero antes de que suceda todo eso hay que arreglar cuentas...

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los rayos del sol penetraban en la habitación, proporcionándola de una calidez indescriptible a pesar de que afuera estaba nevado. El olor a pociones invadía el área haciendo recordar, entre sueños, a Hermione Granger que ella se encontraba en un hospital.

La noche anterior, Malfoy había quedado desmayado entre los brazos de ella y gracias a que Sarbu había llegado con los medimagos pudieron llevarlo nuevamente a su camilla. El slytherin había presentado una fuerte fiebre y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Afortunadamente, las pociones eran efectivas y minutos mas tarde el rubio dormía placidamente.

Hermione abrió uno de sus ojos y estiro uno de sus brazos mientras que con una mano se cubría la boca para bostezar. Había pasado toda la noche vigilando la condición del Slytherin y Gracias al Cielo que él se encontraba perfectamente. 

La joven bruja se acerco silenciosamente para comprobar que Draco aun seguía dormido y estable. Se sintió contenta cuando notó que uno de los golpes del rubio en el rostro estaba desapareciendo, lo cual indicaba que pronto estaría recuperado en su totalidad.

Al verlo sereno, con la respiración tranquila y los mechones rubios cubriéndole la frente, Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar su mejilla, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel pálida y fría.

Su rostro se invadió de la tristeza, sus labios delinearon una mueca de amargura y desesperanza. Draco Malfoy no era de ella, talvez no lo seria nunca... Mirka Krum le había dicho que ellos habían regresado. Eso la confundía y le hacia un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué había pasado con la declaración del rubio hacia ella en aquel bosque del campamento?. ¿No le había dicho que la amaba?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?. ¿Mirka le habría mentido?.

Retiro su mano y rodeo la camilla para inspeccionar la lista de pociones que le tocaba tomar a Draco. Era una actividad que no le correspondía llevar a cabo porque Mirka Krum no tardaría en aparecer para visitar a su novio pero no le importaba. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por el rubio y de alguna manera quería ayudar en algo para su pronto recuperación.

Lo miró una vez más. Sus labios se entreabrieron al observar la fina nariz que adornaba el rostro de Draco, no se había percatado en todos los años que lo conocía que él tenia un pequeño lunar pálido en una de sus mejillas. Era como una graciosa peca que era la muestra imperfecta de que ese chico era humano y no un ángel diabólico.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de saber que Draco ya no era el mismo de antes, no podía dejar de pensar en él como aquel muchacho engreído de Hogwarts, aquel que la llamaba por insultos o la ignoraba como si sus palabras no tuvieran ningún valor para él.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al recordar el dialogo que había sostenido con Zabini la noche anterior, cuando la atacó.

...  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.  
- ¿Qué mas puede ser Granger?... por supuesto a que a ti.  
- ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo Zabini?.  
- Es fácil deducirlo... desde la escuela te he deseado, al igual que Malfoy...   
...

Había dicho que Malfoy la deseaba desde la escuela. Eso significaba que ese sentimiento que le había declarado el Slytherin lo sostenía desde Hogwarts pero... ¿eso no cambiaria definitivamente las cosas entre ella y él?. ¿No serviría para eliminar los alegatos acerca de que Draco había llegado asesinarla junto con su familia aquella noche en que fueron atacados?.

Si... eso definitivamente rompería con todo el esquema. Harry y Ron estarían equivocados.. ¡el mundo mágico en Inglaterra estaría equivocado! Y ella... ella habría cometido el mas garrafal error de todos los tiempos al juzgarlo pero... talvez Zabini solo estaba fanfarroneando, alguna estupidez de su loca mente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en par en par, asustando a Hermione y obligándola a sacar su varita por si había que defenderse del intruso.

- Hermione...- dijo con la respiración entrecortada Gaspar Rus, el chico de ojos rasgados compañero de trabajo de Draco.- Sarbu... ¿dónde esta?.

La chica lo miro perpleja. ¿qué le sucedía a Gaspar?. ¿Por qué estaba tan apurado y asustado?.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto la chica.

- El dragón...- Gaspar tomo aire.- El dragón negro ha escapado... llegaron unos magos al campamento, atacaron a dos de los guardias de la caverna.

El labio inferior de la chica tembló. 

- ¿Escapó el que atacó a Draco?.- pregunto confundida.- ¿Unos magos llegaron a liberarlo?.

El mago asintió.

- Cometieron algunas atrocidades en el campamento. El dragón incendió unas oficinas es porque eso que necesito localizar a Sarbu.

- Anoche estuvo ayudándome con Draco y se fue en la madrugada.

- ¿Qué paso anoche con Draco?.- pregunto el mago mirando rápidamente a Malfoy que seguía durmiendo en su camilla.

- Ayer lo encontramos en el suelo temblando por la fiebre, estaba algo alterado y Sarbu fue llamo a los medimagos para que lo auxiliaran.

- ¡Pero si ayer estaba inconsciente!. Los medimagos dijeron que seria difícil que se recuperara pronto.

- Eso me había dicho Sarbu pero ayer estaba conciente y esta mañana se ha recuperado de algunas heridas.

Gaspar parpadeo confundido.

- Mirka se sentirá aliviada cuando se entere que Draco esta mejor...-dijo el chico vagamente.

Hermione bajo la mirada, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

- Ayer Sarbu me pidió que la llevara a su casa, estaba llorando y cuando me acerque a ella se tomo de mi brazo como si no quisiera verme a los ojos. De hecho estuvo todo el viaje sin mirarme... creo que Sarbu le dijo algo sobre mi.

La Gryffindor levanto la mirada extrañada.

- ¿Por qué habría de Sarbu decirle algo sobre ti o porque ella no quisiera hablarte?.

- Sarbu sabe que yo...- El chico trago saliva.- Que yo amo a Mirka desde que la vi por primera vez.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta y dio un vistazo rápido al rubio.

- ¿Pero si ella..?

- Se que Mirka no me ama y que ha estado enamorada de otra persona durante el tiempo que yo la amo pero no me importa, solo quiero protegerla y cuidar de ella, aunque no me corresponda.

- Gaspar...- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- Tú lo amas,.. ¿verdad?.- Pregunto Gaspar a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados mientras señalaba con un dedo a Draco.

La bruja bajo la mirada.

- S-si...

- Eres afortunada y él también. No hay nada mejor que la persona a quien amas te corresponda.

Hermione alzo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero él...

- Gaspar, ¿qué ha pasado?.- Vladimir Sarbu entro a la habitación con el rostro tenso y sudoroso.- Hace unas horas fui al Ministerio para notificar sobre la salud de Malfoy y declarar los hechos y me ha llegado una carta urgente sobre lo que sucedió en el campamento. Vine directo al hospital porque Dumitru me dijo que aquí estabas.

- El dragón negro escapo con ayuda de otros magos. Las oficinas de Crianza están destruidas, los magos que vigilaban el campamento están bien pero no pudieron detenerlos.

- ¿Pero como ha sucedido esto?.- dijo Vladimir con los ojos parpadeantes y las manos temblorosas.

- El guardia dijo que uno de los atacantes era mujer pero nadie sabe como entro al campamento.

- A Draco lo ataca el dragón negro, Hermione es atacada por un antiguo mortífago... ahora el campamento es incendiado... ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?.- pregunto Sarbu en voz baja, meditando un poco en los acontecimientos.

- Es mejor que vayamos al campamento Señor...- dijo Gaspar.- habrá que llevar a cabo un papeleo por lo que sucedió.

- Señor Sarbu... quiero ir con ustedes.- dijo Hermione con el rostro firme y los puños apretados.

Sarbu volteo a mirarla confundido.

- ¿Y Draco?.- Preguntó.

- Él por ahora está estable y quiero ayudar a resolver todo esto que esta pasando. Algo me dice que mis antiguos 'compañeros' de Colegio son los autores del ataque al campamento. Inclusive tengan que ver con el ataque de Draco y el dragón.

Sarbu asintió con la cabeza al notar la firmeza en la palabras de la chica y aunque él no creía que fuera el momento para hacer una investigación sino que debería de irse a descansar lo consintió. Talvez Hermione se sentiría mejor ayudando a dar algunas pistas de lo que había sucedido, después de todo ella había tenido una confrontación con un antiguo mortífago, talvez todo estuviera enlazado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Hola, espero que este capitulo 19 les haya gustado. En realidad el 19 y el 20 son el mismo capitulo pero decidi separlos para que no se hiciese muy largo. hasta ahora he dejado claro (eso creo) de que fue lo que paso con Lucius Malfoy y cuales son los planes que tienen con Draco.

Si alguien no ha entendido, Draco es la reencarnacion magico del Principe de los Dragones, al menos aparentemente. Ya han visto la conexion del dragon negro con Draco y el porque de muchas cosas. Lucius esta vivo y bastante cuerdo diria yo. Creo que aun siente algo de... ¿cariño? por su hijo aunque talvez solo lo este utilizando como una herramienta de poder.

Talvez la historia este haciendose mas complicada pero tambien creo que mas intensa.

Por cierto, disculpenme por las faltas de ortografia y o las discordancias que tenga en algunas palabras o frases. En realidad trato de que el capitulo llegue a sus manos sin errores pero a veces por falta de tiempo no les puedo ofrecer un capi sin errores.

Espeor que me dejen sus reviews o comentarior via e-mail. Por lo mientras continuen leyendo el proximo capitulo que es la continuacion de este.

Saludos

Jaina


	21. El Diario y la Verdad

CAPITULO 20

Las cortinas de humo estaban desvaneciéndose debido a los hechizos de los magos que ponían todas sus fuerzas en apagar el fuego que estaba por consumir los bosques que rodeaban el campamento. 

Los ánimos estaban alterados, los empleados del campamento se movían con rapidez y los dragones se agitaban con la histeria del cual eran presa algunas brujas.

Vladimir Sarbu llegó junto con Gaspar Rus y Hermione Granger. La chica se asombro al ver al campamento en la preocupación total. El fuego aun no retrocedía en algunas partes del bosque, lo cual indicaba que el fuego del dragón había sido muy poderoso para que aun, a estas alturas del día, no hubieran podido extinguirlo.

Habían huellas, pedazos de roca dispersos por la llanura, cadenas rotas y candados forzados. Hermione sintió que el miedo y la incertidumbre la atrapaban, recordaba las palabras de Zabini sobre que Pansy Parkinson también estaba en Rumania y algo en el fondo le dictaba que ella había sido quien libero al dragón junto con alguien mas. Pero si así había sucedido... ¿qué tenia que ver Parkinson con el dragón negro?. ¿Con Zabini?. ¿Quiénes mas estaban implicados en el ataque?.

Todo señalaba que Draco podría estar en peligro. Una venganza o algo mas oscuro del cual ella no podía imaginarse. De pronto se arrepintió de haber ido al campamento y haber dejado al rubio solo en el hospital... aunque eso no era totalmente cierto del todo porque unos magos se habían quedado custodiando al slytherin.

Hermione se adentro a la oficina del rubio, moviendo pergaminos o pistas en las mesas del chico. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y una angustia la dominaba en el fondo. Imágenes como la de Zabini, Mirka, Lucius Malfoy y los mortífagos la alteraban por completo.

Draconis... todos los libros hablaban de draconis, la lengua de los Dragones. ¿Qué tenían que ver los dragones con los mortífagos? Si es que tenían que ver realmente...

Los dedos de Hermione toparon con una libreta negra, de suave pasta y letras doradas. La chica acaricio su portada de piel y las letras elegantes con las iniciales 'D.M.'. Hermione no tuvo ningún problema en abrirlo, no estaba bajo ningún hechizo... muy extraño si se trataba del diario de... Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos color miel se posaron sobre la elegante y limpia caligrafía del rubio de ojos grises. Se quedo por un momento indecisa sobre si leer o no las intimidades del cazador de dragones pero era realmente muy tentador... saber, conocer los mas profundos sentimientos del hombre que ella amaba.

No pudo seguir con la pregunta en el aire, escogió al azar la página desde donde empezaría a leer... tendría que enterarse de la verdad...

...

8 de noviembre de 1997

Esta noche me ha dolido la cabeza mas que otros días. Por mas que trato no dejo de pensar en ella, en mirarla y saborearme imaginariamente sus besos. A veces pienso que estoy bajo un hechizo y me he golpeado internamente para callar esta vergüenza que me esta quemando. Si mi padre me viera, se sentiría terriblemente decepcionado de mi proceder, tal y como lo estoy ahora de mi mismo.

Esta tarde, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en las bancas del campo de Quidditch mirando con sus ojos brillantes a Potter y a Weasley, yo no dejaba de observarla, de desear que sus ojos color miel se dirigieran a mi y me sonriera. Ha sido una tortura esperar a que nuestro equipo hiciera uso del campo después de la practica de los Gryffindor. Ni siquiera tuve ánimos en ese entonces para iniciar una pelea durante su entrenamiento, para asombro de los de mi equipo.

Sin embargo no quise levantar sospechas y decidí en ultimo momento hacer una burla despectiva a la hermana de Weasley, también integrante del equipo de Gryffindor. Eso me consiguió unos buenos empujones con el Weasley y me sentí terriblemente amargado cuando Hermione intercedió por él. A ella la mire fríamente pero por dentro me derretía con su sola mirada aunque esta fuera llena de odio.

La vi alejarse de mi junto a sus estúpidos amigos y esta vez me dolió mas que otras veces que ella me mirara de esa forma.

...

10 de Diciembre de 1997

Este ha sido el mejor de mis días. Conseguí obtener el premio a la Calidad y Mejoramiento de Pociones. Casi me dolió el estomago por reírme de las caras de idiotas de los Gryffindor, sobre todo de Weasley y Potter. Lo mejor ha sido que esta mañana Hermione me ha mirado mas tiempo de lo que acostumbra y ha sido porque le quite 'su' premio. 

Me he sentido orgulloso de ello y mi padre ha prometido enviarme un regalo por mi logro. Sin embargo, mientras salía del salón de Pociones me imaginé que ella me hablaba y que corría a abrazarme. No se porque me sonroje cuando lo pensé pero al menos fue gratificante verla mirarme con una mezcla de odio y admiración.

Al menos pudiera compartirlo con ella... a su lado.

...

15 de Diciembre de 1997

¡Por fin lo hice!. Después de estar semanas preguntándome si lo hacia o no le he enviado a Hermione un regalo de navidad. Antes de salirme del comedor pude ver su rostro desconcertado al recibir un paquete de una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts.

Estuve pensando si se lo entregaba la mañana de navidad pero preferí que era mejor ver la cara que pondría al recibir un regalo anónimo. Creo que le ha gustado, yo hubiera querido regalarle el broche mas caro que podía obtener en nuestra salida a Hogsmeade pero supuse que ella no querría algo ostentoso y además levantaría sospechas por recibir algo lujoso. Aun así, escogí uno que le iba muy bien a su personalidad.

Minutos después de buscar al remitente, ella se lo colocó en su capa para alegría mía. Es la única forma en que me siento tan cerca de ella...

...

14 de Febrero de 1998

El comedor estuvo adornado de corazones y cupidos. Recibí cinco cartas de brujas declarándome su amor y pidiéndome una oportunidad para acercase. Lo curioso es que recibí una de una Hufflepuff... siempre creí que esas muchachas me tenían miedo.

Ella lucia mas hermosa y aunque me levante de mal humor, el verla hizo desaparecer mi mal carácter. Cuando la vi sonreír creí que a mi alrededor no había nadie mas y que el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su voz. 

Si, ya se que esto es una estúpida cursilería pero es cierto... yo nunca pensé llegarme a sentir así por alguien, mucho menos por ella. Alguien a quien odie los primeros años y que ahora amo con toda la fuerza de mi ser.

Es un poco extraño, lo se. Yo ni siquiera se como fue que me enamore de ella pero lo estoy y si puedo escribirlo en este diario es porque se que nadie lo sabrá, solo yo.

Estuve tentando a levantarme de mi asiento, caminar hacia ella y tomarla entre mis brazos. Desee besarla, sumergirme en esa telaraña de cabellos castaños, sentir el palpitar de su corazón cerca del mío y paladear el dulce de sus labios. 

Es un tormento imaginar que ella podría amarme pero se que no será así. El odio es demasiado fuerte y ella preferiría enamorarse de Longbottom antes que de mi. Todo esto es doloroso y a veces es insoportable. Quisiera besarla, amarla, consentir sus deseos y hacerla inmensamente feliz... pero todo eso es únicamente parte de mi imaginación, de un sueño.

...

18 de Abril 1998

Ya no aguanto. La cabeza me estalla y no se porque demonios estoy escribiendo en este maldito diario en vez de ir a la torre de Gryffindor y partirle en mil pedazos la cara a Potter.

Una vez mas el cara rajada me ha sacado de quicio y esta vez lastime a Hermione como no lo había hecho en todo el año. No se porque demonios le grité e insulté, talvez porque ella intervino entre él y yo.

Sentí rabia e indignación cuando durante el juego lo único en que pensaba era en ella en vez de ubicarme dentro del juego. ¡Debo estar loco!. ¡Que me encierren en San Mungo!.

¿Por qué maldita sea?. ¿Por qué la amo?. ¿Por qué no puedo arrancármela del pensamiento y odiarla con más intensidad que antes?. A veces me odio a mi mismo y me pregunto porque no puedo ir ante ella y decirle que la amo. 

La amo.. ¡Diablos!. De verdad que la amo. En estos momentos tengo el valor de enfrentarme a mi padre y a todo el mundo con tal de tenerla... si al menos me dirigiera una mirada, si al menos supiera que sus sonrisas van dirigida a mi...

Quiero olvidarla... ¿habrá algún hechizo para olvidarla?.

...

22 de Junio de 1998

Hemos comenzado a preparar el advenimiento de la Guerra. Me siento angustiado el solo imaginar que Hermione podría salir lastimada. Pondría mi cuerpo cientos de veces con tal de que ella saliera ilesa de esta guerra a la que ya no le tomo sentido. 

Después de la graduación en Hogwarts, he deambulado por su casa algunas veces. Solo así podría sentirme tranquilo al saber que ella esta a salvo. 

Sigo pensando el momento en que ella me toma de una mano y me besa con la misma pasión con la que explotan mis sentidos cada vez que la veo.

Pero es demasiado tarde... soy mortífago y además me han comprometido en matrimonio con Pansy. Obviamente no la amo y no me atrevo a desobedecer a mis padres, mas que nada es porque no lograría nada en hacer lo contrario, es preferible hundirme en este amor... creo que es mi castigo y hay que aceptarlo.

...

Hermione dejo resbalar la libreta de sus manos, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con mayor intensidad que antes. Su respiración estaba agitada y las lagrimas amenazaban con correr por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo se agitaba en mil emociones. Todo lo que había leído... ella jamás imaginó nada, ni siquiera se había figurado que el broche que utilizaba algunas veces para sujetar su capa había sido un regalo de Draco en la navidad de 1997.

La chica escondió sus cara entre sus manos tratando de mantenerse en pie así misma. La habitación le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras del Malfoy. 

"En estos momentos tengo el valor de enfrentarme a mi padre y a todo el mundo con tal de tenerla... si al menos me dirigiera una mirada..."

Eran ciertas las palabras de Zabini, Draco le había amado desde Hogwarts mientras ella le odiaba con mas ahínco. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que él gano el premio de Pociones, ella había estado imaginando miles de formas de empujarlo desde una torre mientras que él deseaba compartir el premio con ella.

Hermione buscó apoyo en el escritorio de Draco, sus codos se golpearon contra el mueble. La chica levantó su rostro para toparse con una vasija plateada con un liquido reluciente. 

¿Un pensadero?.

¿Malfoy había llevado su diario y pensadero a la oficina?. ¿A la vista de todos?. ¿Por qué no había tenido el cuidado de guardarlo?. La respuesta era de intuir, Draco había salido de la oficina apresuradamente y ya no regresó.

Estaba demasiado asustada y un pensadero era aun más doloroso que leer las palabras de Draco en un papel. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a ver las imágenes, a comprobarse así misma que no mentía, que la amaba, que cabía la posibilidad de que él aun la amaba y que todo había sido una mentira de Mirka.

Hermione sumergió su cabeza en la vasija y en unos instantes se encontró en las gradas de Quidditch junto a Malfoy que estaba con las piernas estiradas esperando el momento en que comenzaría su practica. Los otros Slytherin estaba bancas mas abajo burlándose de los Hufflepuff que practicaban.

La chica pudo notar la juventud del chico, su sonrisa maliciosa y sus cabellos rubios cayéndole a los lados. Draco sonreía fascinado de las burlas de sus compañeros pero de pronto dejo de hacerlo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura al otro extremo de donde él estaba.

Hermione volteo a mirar y se dio cuenta que el Malfoy de 17 años la veía a ella, a la Hermione prefecta de Gryffindor, quien había ido a buscar a Susan Bones para una tarea especial de Herbología.

El muchacho miro a sus compañeros, quienes estaban demasiado entretenidos con sus burlas, y luego la miro a ella, dejando que su imaginación volara sobre los campos de Quidditch. Hermione del pasado reía con Susan y él a su vez sonrió franco, inconsciente de que sus ojos brillaban. 

La imagen se desvaneció y Hermione se estremeció cuando apareció en medio de gritos. Varios muggles corrían asustados y perseguidos por hombres de mascara y capa oscura. Lo que ella estaba viendo era un ataque de los mortífagos a un vecindario muggle.

Ella corrió hacia una muggle que huía despavorida de los dos hombres que la perseguían. Se adentraron a un callejón sin salida donde la pobre chica no tuvo mas remedio que hincarse y suplicar porque aquellos hombres no le hicieran daño.

"Mátala Malfoy", fue lo que escucho de la boca de uno de los hombres. "Ve con los otros, yo les alcanzo", Contesto el otro. 

Hermione miro horrorizada como el mortífago dejaba solo a Draco y como este movía su varita desenfrenadamente como para asustar a la angustiada muggle. La Gryffindor le gritó pero Draco no podía oírla. Sin embargo, al verse solo el rubio bajo su varita y se quitó la mascara. "Tranquila muggle", dijo el muchacho con el rostro sereno. "P-por favor señor... no me haga daño", suplicaba la joven. "No lo haré...", Draco levanto su varita y le apuntó... "STUPEFY".

La muggle cayó al piso inconsciente y Hermione miro sorprendida a Draco, quien se había vuelto a colocar la mascara. La muggle estaba a salvo y no le recordaría debido al hechizo y a la confusión.

Nuevamente volvió a desvanecerse el pensamiento y ahora se encontraba al pie de una escalera, donde Draco estaba aferrado al pasamanos mientras escuchaba unas voces en la planta alta. Hermione sintió una corriente de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo... ahora estaba en su propia casa. En aquella noche de julio en que Lucius Malfoy había intentado matarla.

Hermione sintió que le propinaban un fuerte golpe en el estomago al ver como Draco le lanzaba un hechizo a las espaldas de Lucius. Se sintió mareada cuando vio como Draco le atravesaba el pecho a su propio progenitor con un atizador después de que él la tomara entre sus brazos para cerciorarse que estaba bien. De alguna manera el muchacho había reaccionado ajeno que aquel hombre era Lucius Malfoy porque cuando lo vio caer se abalanzó sobre su padre pidiéndole perdón.

La angustia, el pesar y las lagrimas agitaron a Hermione. La joven vio desvanecer la escena de su ataque y después se retiró del pensadero.

Era mas doloroso aun... Draco no solo la había amado sino que él había sido inocente todo el tiempo, jamás mató aun muggle ni tampoco quiso asesinarla junto con sus padres. Él había llegado a defenderla y... ¡había matado a su propio padre para hacerlo!.

Se sintió desdichada, maléfica... todo este tiempo juzgándolo, señalándolo con el dedo como si ella fuera perfecta. 

La joven se arrinconó en una pared y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras cubría con sus manos el rostro. La imagen de Draco mirándola, amándola y protegiéndola le golpeaba la cabeza fuertemente.

Vladimir entró minutos mas tarde, angustiado por los sollozos de Hermione. El mago se acerco a la chica y la tomo de los hombros. Hermione se descubrió la cara y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y sus labios se encorvaban en una mueca de tristeza.

- El me amó Señor Sarbu...- dijo entre sollozos.- Me defendió de su padre, gracias a él estoy viva... y yo...

La joven bruja se abalanzó al pecho de Vladimir, quien tranquilamente palmeo la espalda de la chica con fraternidad.

- ¿Has leído su diario?.- pregunto suavemente.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Él te ama Hermione... siempre te ha amado.

- P-pero Mirka...- balbuceó.

- Mirka te mintió.- Intervino rápidamente el mago.- Ella y Draco no han regresado porque jamás hubo nada entre ellos. Draco es libre y él siempre ha esperado a que algún día llegues a amarlo.

Hermione levantó el rostro y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas.

- ¿P-porque lo hizo...?. ¿Por qué me mintió Mirka?.

- Una mujer despechada es capaz de muchas cosas Hermione pero por ahora ella no intervendrá, creo que anoche la vergüenza le habrá dado una lección.- dijo con voz profunda.

La chica respiró hondamente y bajo la mirada.

- Por ahora no es necesario que estés aquí, Hermione. Creo que es más importante que vayas a descansar. Luego podrás aclarar tu mente y las cosas con Draco.

Hermione se alejó del mago y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir con él, hablarle...

- Pero Hermione...

- No... Señor Sarbu... Draco ya ha pasado bastante tiempo en este dolor y yo he sufrido con el solo hecho de pensar que me enamoraba de un asesino. Hace unos instantes he podido comprobar que fui una egoísta y que requiero ir con él para decirle que lo amo y que lo necesito.

El mago acomodó sus gafas con sorpresa y miro fijamente a Hermione que respiraba un poco agitada. La joven tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados pero su determinación estaba puesta en aquella cara. Sarbu no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír ante la decisión de la chica aunque sabia que la joven bruja estaba terriblemente agotada por el viaje, el ataque del mortífago y el desvelo al cuidar de Draco.

Hermione dio un fuerte abrazo a su protector y salió corriendo de la oficina para dirigirse a los carruajes que la llevarían al hospital. Dumitru accedió proporcionarle el más veloz mientras se preguntaba porque esa ojerosa chica estaba sonriente y desesperada por llegar al hospital.

El camino se hizo largo para Hermione. Ya no le importaba su dolor físico por el agotamiento de su viaje ni del golpe que había tenido al recibir el Obliviate de Zabini, lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta Draco... verlo, hablarle, abrazarle y susurrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Al llegar al hospital la bruja de Gryffindor caminó apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Draco mientras su corazón palpitaba ferozmente. La puerta la abrió con rapidez y se quedo sin habla cuando vio al rubio parado frente a la ventana mientras miraba el paisaje.

Draco Malfoy lucia una túnica gris del hospital, sus brazos pálidos y fuertes caían ligeramente sobre sus lados al igual que sus cabellos sobre su cara. La mirada gris del rubio se internó en los ojos de Hermione quien temblaba. Ninguno de los dos se movía ni parecía que ambos estuvieran respirando, parecían dos antiguas estatuas destinadas a mirarse el uno al otro.

- Escuché lo que hablaste con Gaspar y Vladimir...-dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione parpadeó.

- Se que el dragón negro escapó y que sospechabas de unos antiguos compañeros de escuela...- Draco se viró completamente para quedar al frente de la chica.- ¿De que compañeros estas hablando exactamente?.

- N-no...- El labio inferior de la bruja tembló y sus manos buscaron un apoyo del cual sujetarse.

- ¿A quien viste... Hermione?.- pregunto el mago alzando una ceja.

La chica negó con la cabeza pero Draco caminó lentamente hacia ella tratando de ocultar el ligero dolor que le daba la herida de su costado.

- A Blaise...-dijo finalmente la Gryffindor al tiempo que también caminaba hacia el chico.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a frente.

- Ayer lo vi y me dijo que Parkinson estaba en el país... que iban a vengarse de ti...- dijo la joven reprimiendo un temblor en su voz.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado para desconcierto de la joven.

- Ya me imaginaba que no podía escapar de mi pasado.-dijo Draco con voz queda.- Snape me había avisado de que el Ministerio de Reino Unido estaba preocupado por la aparición de algunos conocidos mortífagos en zonas muggles.

- ¿Lo sabias?.- pregunto desconcertada la chica.

- No sabia que estaban en el país pero escuché que a Zabini lo habían visto en una zona de Inglaterra. Supuse que tarde que temprano me encontrarían, no creo que no hayan dejado de buscarme desde que salí de Azkaban.

Hermione bajo la mirada y apretó los labios. Draco la miro tranquilamente y levantó su mano para tomarle una mejilla.

- Me alegra que hayas venido...-dijo Draco en voz baja.- Hace tiempo que deseaba que vinieras pero las vacaciones aun no terminaban. Al menos mi accidente sirvió para que llegaras antes.

La chica entrecerró los ojos al sentir el suave contacto de Draco sin poder decir una sola palabra. El rubio levantó su rostro con delicadeza, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran el uno al otro.

- Te extrañe...-dijo Draco con una cálida sonrisa.

La joven sintió desmayarse cuando Draco coloco su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Y-yo... también te extrañe...-dijo por fin Hermione.- Estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado...

- Lo se...- El rubio acaricio lentamente con su dedo pulgar la mejilla de la chica.

- Lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?.- dijo ruborizada.

- ¿Escuchar que?.- Draco acercó su nariz a la nariz de ella.

Hermione tembló con mas fuerza que antes.

- Escuchaste cuando Gaspar me preguntó si... te amaba...y lo que contesté.- dijo fingiendo ser firme.

- Perfectamente...

La bruja había mantenido sus brazos pegados al cuerpo pero al sentir el aliento de Draco golpeándole su rostro sus brazos se colgaron inmediatamente al cuello del cazador.

- ¿Me amas?.- preguntó Draco en voz baja, dejando que su nariz jugara con la de la chica.

- Te Amo... Draco... – Hermione ahogó un sollozo para desconcierto del joven.

Draco retiró su rostro unos centímetros para observarla. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que la chica estaba llorando.

- ¿Pero que pasa preciosa?.- dijo suavemente.- Si ya sabes que te amo con toda mi alma.

- Perdóname Draco...-dijo Hermione con las lagrimas resbalándole por sus mejillas.- soy una egoísta... no pensé que tú...

Draco abrazó con mas fuerza su cintura y con su otra mano limpió las lagrimas de la Gryffindor.

- No quiero que te mortifiques por el ayer...- Draco la obligó suavemente a mirarlo a los ojos.- No me importa que haya sucedido hace años, lo único que me interesa es que me ames y que me dejes amarte y hacerte feliz.

- Pero yo...

Un dedo pálido del rubio se coloco rápidamente sobre los labios de Hermione. La chica guardó silencio y una fuerte electricidad golpeó todos sus sentidos cuando Draco retiró su dedo y la besó.

Los labios de Draco acariciaron fervorosamente los de Hermione. Sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba con furia y que su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos nerviosos. La chica respondió con ímpetu el beso mientras que sus manos acariciaban con cariño la nuca del muchacho y él la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Draco creyó llorar de alegría al sentir el sabor a cerezas de los labios de Hermione, pensó que era un sueño el que ahora ella estuviera entre sus brazos y correspondiéndole sus besos. Había sido su anhelo, su deseo mas intimo... ¡Ella lo amaba... lo amaba tanto como él podía amarla a ella!.

Hermione estaba exaltada y su corazón parecía que iba a salirse del cuerpo. Los besos de Draco eran cálidos, fríos, mezclados en menta y una pasión desbordante. Se sentía a su vez eufórica y deseba mas que nada seguir entre sus brazos, deleitándose con las caricias del rubio.

- Te amo...-dijo entre besos Draco.

Hermione le abrazó con mas fuerza y se desapartó de los labios de Draco para acercar sus labios al oído del chico.

- Te amo, mi amor... –dijo Hermione temblorosa.- No quiero desapartarme nunca de ti.

- Mi pequeña...-dijo el chico hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.- Sabes bien que no te dejaré ir, no mientras tú no lo desees.

Hermione cerro los ojos y dejo que sus lagrimas humedecieran la mejilla de Draco. El chico nuevamente desaparto su rostro y la miro con ternura. Hermione se interno en sus ojos grises y sonrió de una forma que conmovió al muchacho.

- No hay nada en este mundo que no desee mas que estar contigo.-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Draco...- Murmuro Hermione.

- Aun tenemos mucho de que hablar pero por ahora solo quiero besarte.- dijo el chico con voz suave.

Hermione se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del rubio pero no dio tiempo a que pudiese sonrojarse de nuevo. Draco la volvió a besar y esta vez sus besos fueron mas lentos y tiernos, fascinándose con los suspiros que provenían desde el corazón del Slytherin.

Ninguno de ellos le importó lo que estaba por acontecer, no en aquel momento donde por fin ambos se habían declarado su amor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡¡¡LISTO!!!!

DRACO Y HERMIONE POR FIN SE DECLARAN SU AMOR!!

Aahh!!! que emocion. yo estoy emocionada, no se si lo hice bien, no se si logre describir la escena donde ellos dos se besan. Trate de hacer lo mejor, o es que a lo mejor hace mucho calor y se me bloqueo el cerebro. No se... ¿les gusto????.. aaay diganme que si porque a mi me gusto la escena.

Creo que fue tierna.. muy tierna no???.. aay no se. ahi me dicen no?. Por cierto.. es obvio que el fanfic continua... aun no acaba!!. uff quedamucho por hacer, sobre todo con los mortifagos rondando.

Ahora nada mas falta que ese amor no se destruya y ademas Hermione aun tiene mucho que hacer para limpiar el nombre de su novio en Inglaterra, por supuesto estan Harry, Ron, los padres de Hermione, Snape, etc. etc. 

Faltan tantos capitulos y tantos acontecimientos de la nueva pareja... que aaahh..!!! esto parece una novela.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews, correos, charlas por el mesenger. El apoyo que me estan ofreciendo es gratificante!!. Gracias a Kore por el hermoso dibujo de El Medallon de Hildegarde que esta puesto en mi pagina web. (Pueden ver la direccion en mi perfil). Ademas a mi amiga Shiro por solicitarme mi consentimiento para usar uno de mis personajes, de los que cree en el fanfic de REVERTO UMQUAM: Lethar Malfoy. Aparentemente piensa usarlo en su fanfic de Proscrito y espero que muchas de ustedes lo lean. Ademas tambien espero que lean el otro fic (Reverto) o que lean mis otros fics.

Estoy planeando hacer epilogos de mis anteriores historias, aun no se si lo vaya a hacer o no porque no tengo mucho tiempo. En realidad es que ando muy cargada de deberes de ingles, en mi trabajo, en un nuevo proyecto personal que estoy haciendo... etc. etc.

Ah!.. pero si quieren mantenerse informadas de mis proyectos o de lo que hago a diario no olviden visitar mi livejournal. Entren Por favor junten toda la direccion y peguenla en la barra de direcciones, asi podran accesar. ok??.

Bueno, les dejo, espero que les haya gustado los dos capitulos de draconis. dejen sus REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saludos y besos!!

Jaina


	22. Perseguido

CAPITULO 21  
  
Las oficinas del Campamento de Dragones estaban siendo visitadas constantemente por el Jefe del Departamento de Cuidados y Criaturas Mágicas, el señor Putzkammer, un anciano que vestía casi siempre con túnicas de colores brillantes y sombrero de tres picos con una pluma de fénix en un lado.  
  
Todo un sequito de empleados del departamento repetían una y otra vez los hechos del día en que se escapó el dragón negro. Vladimir Sarbu estaba convencido que nadie que trabajara dentro de su campamento habría dejado escapar a la bestia a propósito. El Sr. Putzkammer era mas desconfiado pero también estaba convenciéndose que nadie del campamento estaba involucrado; sin embargo, le parecía muy sospechoso que los magos que entraron al campamento supieran a la perfección como entrar y como salir 'cómodamente'.  
  
- No hay que tomar a la ligera el que haya escapado un dragón, Sarbu.- dijo el mago Putzkammer acomodándose sus lentes grandes y redondos.- Ya me has contado todo lo que ha pasado pero aun no entiendo cual es el inicio de todo este embrollo.  
  
- En realidad...- Sarbu tomó un respiro.- Sospecho que el dragón va tras de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Sarbu... Sarbu...- Interrumpió el Sr. Putzkammer agitando una mano despreocupado.- Creo que estás llegando demasiado lejos con tus conclusiones. ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy?. Es el más brillante y más joven Jefe de la Brigada de Cazadores de Dragones que hemos tenido, ¿qué asuntos podría tener con una criatura como esa?.   
  
- No lo sé aun... Draco no ha dicho demasiado, dice que aún tiene cierta confusión en los acontecimientos.  
  
- Porque el muchacho se llevó unos buenos golpes.- dijo el mago tomando su taza humeante de té.- ¿Quién podría recordar lo que pasó hace unos días?.  
  
- Talvez, pero es preocupante porque casi estuvo a punto de perder la vida.  
  
- Pero ahora él se encuentra bien. Ayer fui a visitarlo y le noté muy contento, seguramente porque pronto regresará al trabajo.  
  
Sarbu sonrió. Él sabia mejor que nadie que la felicidad de Draco no dependía de su retorno al campamento sino de una bruja de cabellos castaños.  
  
- La Srita. Granger...- dijo el mago Putzkammer preocupado.- Supe que un mago inglés la atacó la noche en que llegó a Rumania. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. ¿Cómo se encuentra?.  
  
- Ella está bien. En estos momentos se encuentra con la Srita. McFly con las crías de dragón blanco. Ha mejorado mucho su draconis.  
  
- Nunca he podido entenderle a ese idioma.- dijo resentido.- Es verdaderamente difícil.  
  
- Hermione Granger tiene una espléndida mente. Es la joven promesa del Departamento de Leyes de Reino Unido.  
  
- No lo dudo, Vrooman, el jefe del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, ha dado fe a la inteligencia de la chica.... Err... ¿no querría ella quedarse en Rumania y trabajar para nuestro ministerio?. Tengo entendido que tiene un puesto honorable en el ministerio de su país. Lo de la reforma de leyes para criaturas mágicas es prácticamente su proyecto pero estoy seguro que aquí podría hacer grandes cosas. Pienso que Vrooman debería ofrecerle quedarse.  
  
Sarbu permaneció pensativo. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la situación entre Draco y Hermione. Era cierto, ¿quién de los dos tendría que dejarlo todo para estar unidos?. Era una escenario bastante difícil sobre todo porque Draco no estaba habilitado para regresar a Inglaterra, sobre todo porque ahí se encontraban la mayoría de sus angustiosos recuerdos; además, el cazador no tenia una buena reputación, por lo tanto seria muy difícil para él colocarse en un buen puesto. En el caso de Hermione, la bruja tenia un excelente trabajo en el Ministerio y perseguía con ahínco el sueño de imperar leyes para la protección de las criaturas mágicas. Sabia que la joven había trabajado mucho para llegar a donde había llegado... ¿el amor podría hacer que dejase todo?.   
  
El toque de una puerta hizo que ambos magos miraran inmediatamente hacia la persona que acaba de entrar.  
  
- Señor Sarbu, Señor Putzkammer.- Draco Malfoy entró a la oficina de su jefe e hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo. Ambos magos se quedaron asombrados por la presencia del jefe de cazadores de dragones en el campamento.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy...- dijo Putzkammer un tanto confundido.- No sabia que le darían de alta esta mañana.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado Draco?.- pregunto Sarbu mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Por qué has salido del hospital?.  
  
- El Sr. Vleck, el medimago que me estaba atendiendo, me confirmó hace un momento que ya no seria necesario permanecer mas tiempo en el hospital. Solo me dio algunas indicaciones a seguir por una semana mas y... listo.- Contestó Draco con orgullosa satisfacción.  
  
- Pues que alegría que esté de regreso Sr. Malfoy.- Putzkammer se levantó de su asiento y le dio unas palmadas a Draco en la espalda.- Supongo que continuaras con las investigaciones que hemos estado haciendo del dragón fugitivo.  
  
- Si señor.- Afirmó el rubio.  
  
- ¿Hermione sabe que saliste del hospital?.- Preguntó Sarbu con una ceja alzada.  
  
El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Aun no.- Contestó.  
  
Vladimir se llevó una mano a la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.  
  
- Me temo que te metiste en un problema.- dijo alegremente.  
  
Draco se alzó de hombros.  
  
- ¿En donde esta ella?.- Preguntó.  
  
- Con McFly, ayudándola con unas crías de dragón blanco.  
  
El rubio levantó una ceja y sonrió con curiosidad.   
  
- Mañana podremos platicar sobre lo que ha pasado, así que será mejor que vayas donde Hermione.- dijo Sarbu agitando la mano.- Tienes que enfrentar tus 'problemas' jovencito.  
  
Putzkammer se quedó mirando confundido a Sarbu pero no comentó nada. Draco se despidió cortésmente de ambos magos y salió de la oficina presuroso.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con la Srita. Granger?.- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Putzkammer en cuanto vio desaparecer a Draco.- No me dirás que ellos... ¿tienen alguna relación?  
  
Los ojos de Sarbu brillaron y sonrió ampliamente por debajo de su barba confirmando las sospechas del Sr. Putzkammer.  
  
----  
  
Un dragón de un metro de largo emitía un leve gruñido a una bruja de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. La joven bruja tenia sostenida su varita apuntando la cabeza del pequeño dragón.  
  
- "Vamos Igorkij... ¿no querrás ganarte una buena dotación de carne fresca?."- dijo Hermione Granger en draconis.  
  
El pequeño dragón asintió con la cabeza y sacó la lengua.  
  
- "Entonces tendrás que obedecerme. Regresa donde los demás."  
  
El dragón siguió dando vueltas sobre la nieve dando a entender que se negaba.  
  
- Solo tiene 3 meses de vida Hermione... es prácticamente un niño.- Se dijo la chica.- Aunque al menos entiende lo que digo pero no quiere obedecer.  
  
- "Igorkij... vamos levántate.".- Insistió Hermione en draconis.  
  
- "Igorkij... Obedece. Ve a la caverna.".- dijo una voz conocida a las espaldas de Hermione.   
  
El dragón se levantó y batió sus pequeñas alas obedeciendo al instante, Hermione sintió una corriente de escalofríos cuando escuchó la voz de quien fuera su novio. Volteó inmediatamente para salir de sus dudas.  
  
Draco había cruzado la cerca de un salto bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hermione. Sus ojos grises brillaron con absoluta felicidad, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de otros magos que merodeaban el lugar. Lo único que podía ver y prestar atención era a la figura de Hermione que estaba inmóvil por la confusión.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que no estás en el hospital Draco Malfoy?.- preguntó con tono de reproche.  
  
Draco llegó hasta ella sonriendo ampliamente. En silencio la tomó de la cintura con una actitud muy divertida.  
  
- ¿No te mencioné que esta mañana me darían de alta?.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente para suavizar la expresión de su novia.  
  
- No...- La chica lo empujó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.- Ayer por la noche no me dijiste absolutamente nada.  
  
Draco la volvió a abrazar con delicadeza y pegó su nariz con la de ella.  
  
- Talvez porque quise darte la sorpresa.- dijo con voz suave.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No te enojaras conmigo por eso... ¿verdad pequeña?.- Interrumpió el mago mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cintura.  
  
Hermione suspiró mientras entrecerraba los ojos.  
  
- Ni crea señor Malfoy que va a contentarme con...  
  
Draco no esperó a que Hermione terminara la frase, sus labios se habían unido a los de ella en una caricia suave y cálida. Obviamente, el enfado de Hermione desapareció a los cinco segundos de que Draco la besara y no tuvo mas remedio que derretirse entre los brazos que la tomaban con fuerza de su cintura.  
  
El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro. Su corazón palpitaba tan ferozmente que creía que iba a estallar. Se encontraba prácticamente eufórico y no bastaban los días que habían transcurrido para que el efecto de sentir a Hermione cerca de él desapareciera y de hecho, jamás desaparecería.   
  
Durante las primeras mañanas, en el hospital, se despertaba con la angustia de que todo fuera un sueño pero al recordar los amorosos besos de su novia la noche anterior se tranquilizaba. Hermione pasaba con él casi toda la tarde, solo en las mañanas asistía al campamento para continuar con sus estudios de draconis y ayudar a los demás magos.  
  
Draco había estado enamorado de Hermione Granger desde que tenia 17 años y el amor había sido tan fuerte que ni cinco años bastaron para olvidarla. Si antes se había enamorado de la Hermione colegiala, ahora que era una mujer, reafirmaba aun más su amor al quedar demostrado el valor que llevaba en el corazón.  
  
Hermione se entregaba a sus besos con un cierto grado de éxtasis. El sabor que provenía de él la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza y la manera en que la abrazaba la hacia sentirse especial. Sus delicados dedos rozaban la nuca del chico y acariciaban lentamente sus rubios cabellos platinados.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se percató de que varios magos se habían agrupado con la boca abierta. Algunos magos sonreían nerviosamente mientras que las brujas se murmuraban cosas entre ellas. Para ellos, mirar a Draco Malfoy besando a la bruja inglesa era noticia de ultimo momento. ¿Cómo es que ambos habían llegado a sentir algo en uno por el otro si siempre se trataban con indiferencia a la vista publica?.  
  
Hermione se apartó lentamente de Draco con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio la miraba dichoso, con el amor emanando de su piel a cada segundo. Sus manos se entrelazaron y la chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿Seguro estas bien?.- Hermione levantó la cara y lo miró preocupada.  
  
El rubio sonrió levemente e hizo que los brazos de ella le rodearan su cintura.  
  
- Por supuesto que estoy bien. Las heridas han desaparecido y únicamente necesito tomar unas pociones por una semana.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías del hospital?.- dijo la chica mordiéndose un labio.- ¿No me ocultas algo?.  
  
A Draco le hizo gracia la conjetura de Hermione y echo a reír.  
  
- Pequeña... estas preocupándote por nada. Lamento no haberte dicho que saldría hoy pero quería sorprenderte.- El chico la besó en la mejilla.- No creí que te molestara en verdad.  
  
Hermione lo abrazó con mas fuerza y le regaló un beso pequeño.  
  
- Si me sorprendiste y creo que más hemos sorprendido al grupo de magos que nos están observando desde un costado.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco alzó su mirada hacia sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes fingieron estar atentos a sus actividades pero obviamente no lograron engañar a la pareja.  
  
- No me habían conocido novia.- dijo Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.- supongo que han de preguntarse como nos enamoramos.  
  
Hermione lo soltó de la cintura y suspiró.  
  
- Tal parece que aun no logras entenderte a la perfección con los dragones.- dijo Draco haciendo seña a una manada de dragones bebes que se divertían derritiendo la nieve con sus flamitas azules.  
  
- Son un caos. Entienden mi draconis pero no obedecen.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Necesitas mas ímpetu en tus ordenes.  
  
- McFly dice que solo te hacen caso a ti. Los demás tienen que recurrir a magia para llevarlos a las cuevas.  
  
- "No hago nada en especial...".- dijo Draco en draconis.  
  
- "¿Quieres presumir tu acento tan distinguido?.".-dijo igualmente en draconis.  
  
- No se si es porque hablo el idioma pero la mayor parte del tiempo me obedecen, aunque con frecuencia los mas pequeños.  
  
Hermione miraba fijamente hacia los dragones y enredó un dedo en un rizo de su cabello.  
  
- Tu draconis está excelente. ¿Has dado parte al Ministerio de tus avances?.- preguntó Draco con el rostro afable.  
  
La chica asentó con la cabeza.  
  
- En diciembre estuve asistiendo a la oficina para adelantar algunos de los nuevos reglamentos para los elfos domésticos.- dijo orgullosa.  
  
Draco respiró profundamente.  
  
- Estoy seguro que se aplicarán con éxito.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Draco y Hermione se miraron en silencio. El rubio había pensando preguntarle cuando pensaba regresar a Inglaterra para concluir con su trabajo pero no se atrevió, en realidad se sentía demasiado feliz como para preguntar eso ahora. Por lo tanto, Hermione pensaba parecido. Se preguntaba si Draco alguna vez había tenido la idea de regresar nuevamente a Inglaterra, limpiar su nombre y reclamar lo que le correspondía como heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy... pero no creyó conveniente hacerle mención de eso.  
  
- ¿Te parece si damos un paseo por los alrededores?.- preguntó el rubio mientras la tomaba de una mano.  
  
- ¿Y podemos ir a Tuska para comer en el 'Salón del Gitano'?.- La chica sonrió picaramente.  
  
Draco no necesitó mas, su simple sonrisa bastaba para que él cumpliera sus deseos.  
  
- A donde quieras pequeña...- dijo dándole un beso en su nariz que estaba rojiza por el frío.  
  
Ambos magos caminaron de regreso, a las oficinas centrales del campamento de dragones, todavía bajo la mirada curiosa de los presentes. A Draco le hacia bastante gracia que ellos se enteraran de su relación con Hermione al verlos visto cariñosos en publico. En otros tiempos él no hubiera permitido que nadie le viera besándose con alguien pero ahora era muy diferente, se encontraba feliz y deseaba que todo mundo supiera de cuanto la amaba.  
  
Sin embargo, pese a toda su felicidad estaba muy consiente de que el peligro le acechaba constantemente, sobre todo por Hermione, quien había sido atacada por Blaise Zabini. El asunto de su antiguo compañero de Slytherin aun estaba pendiente, tarde que temprano se toparía con él y le haría pagar por lo de su novia.  
  
Además aun quedaba el asunto del dragón negro y lo del sueño que tuvo con su padre. Esto ultimo lo guardaba para si y no tenia planeado en el momento contarle nada a Snape, a Sarbu o a Hermione . No había olvidado ningún detalle, todo lo tenia retenido en su cerebro como si lo hubiera vivido realmente y su suspicacia de Slytherin le permitía sospechar de que aquello no había sido únicamente un sueño.  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que él tenia sueños demasiados vividos con sus padres. Muchas veces retrocedía en el tiempo en que salía con los mortífagos para causar estragos en las poblaciones muggles. Otras veces, veía a su padre pálido y débil, con su mirada gris retadora y fría. Algunas veces veía a su madre con aquel vestido de seda rosa que tanto le encantaba porque le moldeaba su figura.  
  
Observó a Hermione a su lado. La chica le sonreía tranquilamente y su mirada era tan dulce que él podía hacer cuanto le pidiera. Tantos años de desesperación, de melancolía y soledad y ahora, ella estaba tomándole de la mano mientras sus pies se hundían en la blanca nieve. Podía abrazarla y ser correspondido, podía besarla y ella le besaría... todo se mezclaba en una pila de emociones haciéndolo sentirse dichoso.  
  
Todo lo había hecho por ella, por saberla feliz y protegida, por un poco de su amor, de su cariño y ahora ella se lo proporcionaba. Si había matado a su padre por salvarla entonces pudiera ser que ahora la vida le había perdonado y le devolvía la felicidad por el tiempo que fuera posible.  
  
Su pasado seguía persiguiéndolo, aquella sombra fría y oscura que intentaba destruir lo construido. La marca como mortífago prevalecía en su piel como un recuerdo de su antiguo pecado. Se sentía confuso por los últimos acontecimientos y a veces pensaba que jamás podría huir de los mortífagos pero... ¿era tanta la sed de venganza de ellos como para buscarlo por tantos años y perseguirlo hasta Rumania?. Talvez pero... probablemente habían intenciones mas tenebrosas y eso lo que mas escalofríos le daba porque entonces Hermione corría un grave peligro.  
  
Pero se había jurado a si mismo protegerla ante todo. Por lo menos ahora ella le amaba y eso le daba mas fuerzas para luchar, su felicidad no iba a depender de unos ex compañeros de escuela pusilánimes y por supuesto, que se iba a dar la tarea de buscarlos él mismo... tenía todas las intenciones de encontrarlos cara a cara y mas que nada a Blaise Zabini.  
  
-----  
  
Blaise Zabini daba vueltas alrededor de una amplia habitación que únicamente estaba amueblada por un sofá y un librero. Se encontraba de mal humor y el olor que provenía de la habitación contigua no le estaba ayudando a controlar sus nervios. Su tía Narcisa Malfoy estaría preparando alguna de sus extrañas pociones.  
  
Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, respiró profundamente y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo mientras se llevaba el dorso de una mano a la frente mientras repasaba una y otra vez su plan para recuperar su varita de manos de Hermione.  
  
Desgraciadamente la había perdido en su intento por secuestrarla y nada de eso hubiera pasado si se hubiera mantenido en el plan original. Aunque claro que teniendo a su merced a la bruja que mas deseaba de Hogwarts no era fácil de eludir.  
  
Le habían castigado severamente por su torpeza y ahora se encontraba bajo la vigilancia de Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson. Las dos chicas de Slytherin gozaban con burlarse de su situación y se jactaban de lo imbecil que era por dejarse llevar por unos feos cabellos y piernas chuecas. Por supuesto, para Blaise, Hermione Granger no era nada de eso.  
  
A veces se sentía atado en manos y si no fuera porque no tenia nada ni a nadie mas en el mundo, salvo sus tíos, ahora mismo estuviera en Salem, una ciudad de los Estados Unidos de América. Talvez allá pudiera hacer una nueva vida y no tener que depender de las faldas de Narcisa Malfoy pero no tenia medios para irse y además se sabia protegido por Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Entrecerró sus ojos azules y acarició distraídamente sus cabellos negros. La imagen de la joven de Gryffindor se dibujó entre las grietas del techo. Había olido el aroma de sus cabellos, sentido el calor de su cuerpo por unos instantes y... la hubiera tenido para él solo si no fuera por el idiota que se apareció a echarlo todo a perder.  
  
Él había deseado a Granger desde el colegio aunque fue a partir del séptimo curso cuando la bruja se había transformado en una atractiva chica y le quemaba el reto por poseerla, por ser el primero en jactarse de haberla tenido y romper con ese velo virginal con el que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Quiénes de Slytherin se habían dado cuenta que Draco Malfoy temblaba cuando ella pasaba cerca?. ¿Quiénes habían prestado suficiente atención a los latidos del corazón del Prefecto cuando ella le contestaba sus ofensas aunque él siempre dibujara una sonrisa socarrona?. ¿Pansy Parkinson únicamente?. No, por supuesto que no solo ella... él también lo había percibido... aunque meses después y muy demasiado tarde para hacer algo.  
  
¿Cómo se había enterado?. ¡Era compañero de habitación de Malfoy!. ¿Cómo no escuchar entre sueños los suspiros y el nombre de la impura de sus labios?. Pansy había sido mas observadora, ella le había atrapado observando a Granger en un juego de Quidditch, este había estado más interesado en las sonrisas y gritos de jubilo de la castaña en vez de burlarse de los Gryffindor en un juego contra Ravenclaw.  
  
Mortífagos. Recordaba cuando ellos se iniciaron como el ejercito oscuro de Lord Voldemort. Draco y él se habían mostrado emocionados cuando recibieron la invitación para unirse, no cualquiera formaba parte del sequito. Era prácticamente un Honor.  
  
Pasaron tantas pruebas, sobrepasado situaciones dolorosas y Draco Malfoy había echado a perder su glorioso éxito si no fuera porque fue demasiado estúpido para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que únicamente servían para perder el tiempo.  
  
Si al menos él se hubiera dado cuenta... talvez hubiera podido 'salvarlo', ayudarlo a continuar con el propósito oscuro al que eran guiados... pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente. Pansy Parkinson entró con una caja de madera. El moreno se levantó de su sofá y le lanzó una mirada aburrida.  
  
- Hola...- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.- Los Señores quieren que entregues esto a... ya sabes donde.  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien vaya a ese lugar?.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Porque es tu castigo por las estupideces que haces. Además deberías agradecer que Lucius ha sido demasiado bondadoso contigo.- La joven lo miró con irritación.- Debió azotarte con una plaga de hormigas carnívoras.  
  
- No deberías burlarte de mi.- dijo con una mueca socarrona.- Yo no fui quien ocultó el amor que le tenía a la sangre sucia Granger y que por no detenerlo, muchos mortífagos fueron capturados y encerrados en Azkaban.... por ejemplo tus padres...  
  
Pansy lo miró con odio y apretó los dientes.  
  
- ¿Te dolió el comentario?.- Blaise se acercó a la rubia y la tomó de la cintura empujándola con fuerza hacia una pared.  
  
- Suéltame Blaise.- dijo la chica con rencor.  
  
- Perdiste a tu prometido por una infantil venganza. ¿No querías ver a Draco sufrir por la muerte de la sangre sucia en manos de Lucius?. ¿No le inventaste todo un cuento a tu padre para que convenciera a Lucius de ir personalmente a casa de Granger y que él mismo la asesinara?.   
  
- ¡Cállate!.- Exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos del mago de ojos azules.  
  
- Pobre de ti querida Pansy... nunca pensaste que Lucius Malfoy tuviera otros planes y que usaba al resto de nosotros los mortífagos para dichos proyectos.  
  
Pansy empujó con mas fuerza a Blaise pero no tuvo éxito, el mago la había tomado con suficiente fuerza de su cintura y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.  
  
- ¿Por qué me rechazas ahora?.- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.   
  
Pansy apretó los labios y nuevamente quiso empujarlo.  
  
- ¿Es por Draco?.- Blaise la miró a los ojos.- ¿Piensas que cuando te vea correrá a tus brazos y se casará contigo como lo tenían planeado hace cinco años?.  
  
- Todo cambiará una vez que él retorne a nosotros.-dijo firmemente.  
  
- ¿Y crees que será tan fácil?.- Zabini la soltó con brusquedad y se apoyó en el librero.- ¿Por qué confías en que Malfoy volverá a ser mortífago?. ¿Qué ganamos si él regresa?.  
  
- Narcisa Malfoy dice que cuando Draco regrese habrá una nueva Era en el mundo mágico y muggle. Yo confió en que así será.  
  
El mago respiró profundamente.  
  
- ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?.  
  
- Porque no puedes estar solo y como el resto de nosotros, necesitamos de la protección de alguien.  
  
- Estoy aquí porque estoy atado al error de una ridícula bruja de 18 años que arrojó a un caño todo mi futuro. Si hubieses detenido a Draco...- Blaise tomó un respiro.- porque sabias que él iba a lanzarse a salvar a la sangre sucia y no hiciste nada.  
  
- No me reproches nada Blaise... tú no tienes ningún derecho.- Pansy quiso salirse de la habitación pero el mago la tomó con firmeza de una muñeca impidiéndoselo.  
  
- Claro que lo tengo. En este mismo instante estuviera a lado del Poder, de la Riqueza y la Gloria, en vez de vivir en las sombras, el anonimato y la desesperanza.  
  
- Nada te ha faltado... Los Malfoy tenían riquezas fuera de Reino Unido y eso nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir.  
  
- También vendiendo objetos diabólicos y nuestros servicios.... No se te olvide.  
  
Pansy respiró profundamente. Blaise la atrajo hacia él y la tomó de la cintura.  
  
- No Blaise...-dijo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?.- dijo en un tono suave.- ¿No te he dado todo lo que has querido?.  
  
- S-si...- Titubeó la bruja al sentir que Zabini acariciaba su fino cuello con sus labios.  
  
- Ni siquiera estas enamorada de él...- dijo susurrándole.- Únicamente lo haces porque sabes que él Poder lo tendrá él cuando sea el momento.  
  
- Uno tiene que hacer lo que mejor le conviene.-dijo la rubia mientras buscaba los ojos de Blaise.  
  
Blaise rió por lo bajo mientras que sus manos acariciaban fervorosamente las caderas de la Slytherin. Las mejillas de Pansy se tiñeron de un color rojizo, su respiración poco a poco fue perdiendo el ritmo al sentir los labios de Blaise sobre su cuello.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando Blaise estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios la chica reaccionó y lo empujó con fuerza, dejando al mago perplejo.  
  
- Creí que deseabas...- Se lamentó con enfado.  
  
- Tengo otros planes Zabini.-dijo Pansy recobrando la compostura.- Tú no estas incluido.  
  
El joven gruñó y tomó la caja, que había llevado Pansy, del sofá.  
  
- Bien... entonces cuando Malfoy te rechace no vengas a mí.  
  
Zabini salió de la habitación dando un portazo. El mago se acomodó su capa y tomó una vieja escoba. Bellatrix Lestrange lo miró curiosamente al observar la irritación del joven mortífago mientras cruzaba la sala principal de la casa. Millicent Bulstrode y un chico escocés de mirada vaga se burlaron de su compañero.  
  
Montó su escoba con la caja sostenida en un brazo. Si tuviera su varita... no andaría cargando esa cosa.  
  
Estaba de peor humor que minutos antes de que entrara Pansy. ¿Por qué la bruja lo había rechazado por el debilucho Malfoy?. ¿Qué tenia ese rubio que las volvía estúpidas?. Lo mismo sucedía en la escuela, las chicas bonitas solo se fijaban en Malfoy y él siempre era la segunda opción.  
  
Voló por bastante tiempo y su brazo estaba entumiéndose debido a la carga y al frío. Ya no aguantaba un minuto mas en el aire y sin varita. Tenia que recuperarla a como diera lugar pero... ¿cómo lo haría sin que se presentara el peligro?.  
  
Pronto unos pequeños tejados rojizos se dejaron ver a lo lejos y el mago fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que quedó completamente en tierra. Había llegado a Tuska, el pueblo mágico de Rumania y ahora debía dirigirse a 'Donker Bos', para entregar la caja.  
  
----  
  
Draco Malfoy permanecía atento a las palabras de su novia mientras ella le explicaba lo que deseaba lograr con la Reforma de Leyes para la Protección de las Criaturas y Bestias Mágicas. La bruja estaba entusiasmada detallando los párrafos y los retos que se avecinaban.  
  
Ambos se encontraban sentados dentro de una taberna prestigiada en Tuska, donde servían el mejor ponche caliente que habían probado jamás. El chico de vez en cuando sonreía con las ocurrencias de su novia pero se ponía mas serio cuando mencionaba a Weasley y a Potter, quienes habían estado muy preocupados por ella por los últimos acontecimientos.  
  
Llegó un momento en que Hermione se dispensó y se levantó de su asiento. No era necesario decir a que lugar iba, no era propio.  
  
Draco vaciló un poco en mirar hacia la ventana pero lo hizo. A lo lejos la figura de un mago reconocida por él hizo que se levantara inmediatamente de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡Profesor Snape!.- Llamó Draco al flemático mago de cabellos oscuros y nariz ganchuda.  
  
Severus dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio e hizo una mueca de frustración.  
  
- Con que estas aquí.- dijo Snape con frialdad.  
  
- Siento no haberle avisado de mi salida al hospital. Olvidé por completo mandarle una lechuza...- Draco se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.- ¿Gusta pasar a tomar un ponche con nosotros?.  
  
- ¿Nosotros?.- Preguntó con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Hermione está conmigo.- Aclaró el chico.  
  
- Que obstinado eres Draco pero...- Severus sonrió fríamente.- aceptaré el ponche y platicaré un poco con... tu... novia.  
  
Draco soltó el aire e hizo una invitación con los brazos para que pasara su antiguo tutor. Sin embargo mientras observaba a Snape entrar a la taberna alguien chocó contra su hombro al tiempo que una caja de madera caía en la nieve. La otra persona se agachó a recogerlo tan pronto como pudo.  
  
El chico no pudo ver el rostro del individuo porque llevaba una capucha pero sus manos le delataban como hombre. Sus ojos grises se toparon con la caja mientras ésta era levantada... había algo muy curioso en esa caja... algo...  
  
- Draco...- Hermione apareció en la puerta abrazándose a si misma por el frío que estaba haciendo a las afueras del local y sin darse cuenta de nada.- ¿Qué estas esperando?.  
  
El chico rubio buscó con la mirada al mago que había chocado con él. Sentía unos deseos intensos por seguirlo, aquella caja era tan parecida a... una... ¿seria posible?.  
  
- ¿Draco?.- La bruja se acercó a su novio y sus manos le tomaron de la nuca.  
  
- No vi a la persona... pero era un hombre. Esa caja.- Murmuro el rubio sin mirarla a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué caja?.- Frunció el ceño la chica.  
  
- Tenía una serpiente y una M.  
  
- ¿Qué?.  
  
El rubio tembló de pies a cabeza. Aquella caja... si... ahora lo recordaba. Era una que solía usar su padre cuando enviaba documentos secretos e importantes. ¿Pero seria posible que fuera la misma caja de su padre?. ¿Quién era el mago que la llevaba?.  
  
- Draco... háblame.- Insistió Hermione más asustada.  
  
- Será mejor que entres y me esperes con Snape.- dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó confundida.  
  
- Esa caja... se parece mucho a una de mi padre. Tengo que comprobar algo.- dijo Draco con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
- No.. espera.- Hermione lo miró sorprendida.- ¿De que caja hablas?.  
  
- No puedo explicarte ahora... necesito encontrarlo.- Draco la tomó rápidamente de la barbilla y la besó.  
  
Hermione se quedó confusa y asustada mientras veía a su novio caminar apresuradamente por entre la multitud de magos del pueblo de Tuska.  
  
------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
UN CAPITULO DE DRACONIS MAS.... Ya vamos por el capi 22!!!!... y les agradesco sinceramente todos los reviews y mails que me han mandado. No puedo creerlo!!!.. Hasta el momento (antes de este capitulo) llevo 437 reviews!!!!!!!!.. cielos!!! Muchas gracias!!.. en serio... no saben la alegria que me da que este fanfic este gustando.  
  
Por cierto, ya tenemos el capitulo donde Hermione y Draco se comportan como novios. A mi me parecio muy simpatico como trato Draco a Hermione (mientras la convencia de que le 'perdonara' por no haberle dicho nada de que salia del hospital).  
  
Tambien he puesto un poco mas sobre Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Seguramente ya se imaginaran que tipo de relacion llevaban estos jovenes brujos... no???.. Aahh!!!.. pero ¿que hara Pansy para conseguir el amor de Draco?. ¿Lo lograra?.  
  
¿Que pasara con Mirka y Victor Krum?. ¿Donde estan Harry y Ron?. ¿Desaparecen del fic?. NOOOO!!!.. Por supuesto que estos personajes muy pronto los veran en los siguientes capitulos. Por lo pronto ya le hice acto de aparicion a Snape.  
  
¿Donde esta el dragon?. ¿Cuando aparecen Lucius y Narcisa?. ¿Que haran?. ¿Dañaran a Snape?. ¿Sarbu se salvara?.  
  
Muchas preguntas y todas las respuestas estaran en los siguientes capitulos asi que no se los pierdan.  
  
Como siempre, las recomendaciones son:  
  
- Visiten mi pagina web  
  
- En mi pagina, vean las manipulaciones de Draco y Hermione (hagan click sobre la imagen)  
  
- Visiten mi livejournal. Busquen a jaina  
  
- Lean los fanfics recomendados, si tienes un fanfic que recomendarme mandame un mensaje a jainajaina.com.mx  
  
No dejen de leer este fanfic y por favor... (importante) DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!..  
  
Nos vemos muy pronto!!!!!... La proxima semana actualizo REVERTO UMQUAM.  
  
Besos  
  
Jaina  
  
===== 


	23. Fuego en las entrañas

CAPITULO 22  
  
Centenas de magos y brujas con vestimentas brillantes e invernales paseaban en el mágico pueblo de Tuska a un ritmo normal. Solo dos personas entre ellos se movían a más velocidad. Una separada de la otra por pocos metros.  
  
Draco esquivaba a los magos que le obstaculizaban el paso mientras de su boca brotaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire debido a su agitado aliento. Su corazón latía desmesuradamente tratando de no perder de vista al mago que portaba aquella caja que había captado inmediatamente su atención. Tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que la caja de madera con detalles de serpientes era la misma que le había pertenecido a su padre. No había modo de equivocarse porque el diseño del objeto era único: Portaba el sello de la familia Malfoy.  
  
- Demonios Draco... Date prisa.- Se insistió mentalmente.  
  
El joven cazador tenía un choque de múltiples emociones. Su rostro expresaba la angustia y la amargura de haber visto un objeto familiar. Draco sabía que aquella caja fue utilizada por su padre cuando enviaba documentos muy importantes, al que le ponía varios hechizos para evitar que el mensajero la abriera.  
  
Se preguntaba que hacia la caja de su padre en manos de ese mago. La idea de que estaba siendo utilizada para el mismo fin que su padre le aplicó en su momento le ponía los cabellos de punto. ¿Seria posible que aun portaba documentos con contenido malévolo?. ¿Datos espías?.   
  
Draco sabia que los antiguos mortífagos merodeaban a su alrededor. No estaba muy seguro para que fin pero talvez solo se trataba de la venganza. Sin embargo, intuía que había algo mas maligno en todo los sucesos. Creía que no era una casualidad ver a ese mago correr con un pequeña caja-guarda documentos.  
  
El pueblo de Tuska llevaba a cabo una celebración en todo el mes de enero por la llegada del año nuevo. Como era fin de semana los lugareños vestían sus mejores ropas y adornaban de colores los diferentes locales. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de personas extranjeras y rumanas. Ante tantas aglomeración era muy difícil no perder de vista a alguien a quien persigues.  
  
Esa era una táctica de Blaise Zabini, quien huía lo mas rápido que podía de Draco Malfoy.  
  
En toda la maldita Tuska tuvo que encontrarse justamente con Draco Malfoy. Era demasiada su mala suerte para verse perseguido por su enemigo en el día en que entregaría un documento importante a un aliado de su tío Lucius. Si no lograba su cometido seguramente le desollaría vivo.  
  
Odiaba Rumania, era el peor país en el mundo donde se sentía siempre de mal humor y con mala suerte. Era un mago impulsivo y muchas veces cometía las acciones más descabelladas, generalmente con pésimos resultados pero era un mago fuerte y con una mente tan ávida que se le ocurrían las cosas más malévolas.  
  
Blaise Zabini gozaba de ser muy ágil y eso le ayudaba a perderse de la vista de Malfoy de vez en cuando pero el cazador de dragones era muy listo y su instinto lo ayudaba encontrarlo las veces que fuesen necesarias.  
  
Los pobladores de Tuska lanzaban luces de colores por encima del pueblo y se escuchaba la algarabía de la llegada del nuevo año... aunque ya hubiera transcurrido varias semanas desde el 1 de Enero. Blaise jamás se había sentido tan impotente y tan estúpido. Estaba vulnerable ante Malfoy y temía ocultamente que este le alcanzara.  
  
Hermione Granger era quien tenia su varita. Todo por una razón a la que él calificaba como 'descontrol de las hormonas de un Slytherin' . Bien era sabido que su deseo hacia ella le impulsaba a hacer cosas sin sentido y que le llevarían al peligro pero talvez valiera la pena.  
  
Blaise sentía una inquietante y prohibida pasión desde los 17 años hacia ella. De hecho, la mayoría de los muchachos la deseaban y por supuesto, entre ellos Malfoy.  
  
Cualquiera se habría acercado y le habría intentado conquistar con exuberantes regalos pero la Gryffindor distaba de ser como una Slytherin. En ella las cosas era muy diferentes y eso la hacia ser mas atrayente de lo que era. Malfoy también había sucumbido a ese encanto pero era demasiado cobarde para intentar hacer algo por ella.  
  
Ahora Draco estaba con Granger y eso le daba rabia. También era el fantasma que se interponía entre Pansy y él, asunto que le alimentaba el descaro deseo de matarlo de la manera más abominable. Desde que lo conocía, Draco siempre había interferido con todo lo que él anhelaba tener. El rubio era el orgullo de la familia: era el prefecto, el premio anual, el mortífago, el heredero de los Malfoy. A él siempre le tocaban las sobras de todo lo que el otro dejaba. ¿Por qué al menos no podía quedarse con quien él quisiera?.  
  
Para terminar de alimentar su odio hacia Draco, tenia que recordar que ahora el cazador era el protagonista de la Era venidera. Desconocía los planes de Lucius pero sabia que su único hijo era el poseedor de una magia oscura y eso significaba que Draco se llevaría el poder y la gloria.  
  
Blaise dio la vuelta por algunas calles estrechas, donde decenas de magos merodeaban con sus respectivas compras. Draco le siguió pero el cansancio estaba entumiéndole las piernas.  
  
El cazador experimentó en ese preciso momento una especie de miedo que no había sentido desde que tenia 18 años. Algo en el fondo le decía que nada era una casualidad, ni la caja, ni los sueños, ni el ataque al campamento... todo era parte de un oscuro complot en contra suya.  
  
"Mortífagos..."  
  
¿Quiénes mas sino ellos?. Le habían seguido desde Inglaterra, estaban dispuestos a jugarse su anonimato con tal de verlo muerto. Seguramente ellos deseaban cobrar venganza por su traición. Sabía por Hermione que Blaise y Pansy estaban en Rumania pero... ¿quiénes mas estaban con ellos?. No creía que ellos dos fueran los únicos que estaban intentando aniquilarlo... Alguien mas debía estar interesado.  
  
El mago al que estaba persiguiendo era muy ágil y sus movimientos cada vez se le hacían mas familiares. Draco frunció el ceño e intentó paralizarlo con su varita pero habían demasiadas personas en el camino y no podía correr el riesgo de lastimar alguna.  
  
"Demonios...".  
  
El recuerdo de Hermione le golpeó sus pensamientos y le movió todo su ser. No deseaba exponerla. Lo último que permitiría era que fuese lastimada. No soportaría verla en peligro tal como había sucedido en el enfrentamiento con Zabini y que gracias a la intervención de Dumitru no pasó a mayores.  
  
Si Blaise o Pansy o cualquiera de los mortífagos le tocaba un solo cabello, estaba seguro de que sus conocimientos de magia negra serian aplicados al por mayor. Había sido un mortífago y las maldiciones nunca se habían disipado de su mente. Podía controlar sus más oscuras emociones pero aun la malignidad seguía en su corazón aunque sabia que el amor de Hermione había llegado a cerrar con un buen candado todo eso.  
  
"El amor hacia Hermione..."  
  
Todo había sido por ella, todo por tenerla, por saberse dueño de sus besos... en ese instante, aunque poco conveniente, se preguntó como habrían sido las cosas si Hermione le hubiera echo caso cuando eran estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Sus padres podían estar vivos?. ¿Hubiera sido desheredado?. ¿Le hubieran odiado y desterrado de Inglaterra?. ¿Realmente Hermione se habría llegado a enamorar de él?.  
  
Ya no lo podía saber nunca...  
  
Sin embargo, estaba feliz con la condición en la que se encontraba con respecto a ella. Ahora lo más importante era alcanzar al dichoso mago y enterarse de lo que él ocultaba.  
  
Draco observó como su objetivo doblaba por una callejuela. El rubio sonrió porque la conocía perfectamente: no había donde escapar. En unos segundos estaría frente a él y tendría que participar en una disputa mágica.  
  
Blaise se aterró cuando se dio cuenta que no era mas que un callejón sin salida. Estaba atrapado entre edificios cuyas calderas impregnaban de vapor. Volteó a mirar asustado a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse pero solo habían paredes, cajas de madera y tanques con residuos de pociones.  
  
El lugar olía extraño pero talvez se debía a la mezcla de tantas cosas. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve grisáceo pero no le interesaba. Lo más trágico era esconderse de Malfoy...   
  
A unos metros de él se hallaban una pila de cajones de madera. En un rápido movimiento se escondió entre las más grandes, esperando la llegada del rubio.   
  
Draco se detuvo. Miró con suspicacia al callejón. No se veía a simple vista al mago que perseguía, seguramente estaba escondido entre todas esos bultos y tenia que prepararse para lo peor. El muchacho apretó su varita... y con cautela se introdujo al callejón.  
  
Blaise entrecerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Los pasos de Draco se escuchaban lentamente, el rubio estaba estudiando el lugar. El silencio estaba desesperándole, tenía ganas de gritar como loco, de hacer algo para distraer al chico y escapar de él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba solo, sin varita... a merced de un enemigo.  
  
Draco quedó a la altura de Blaise pero el rubio no se había percatado de él. El moreno estaba de cuclillas y la inmensidad de los cajones lo escondían.  
  
El cazador se giró hacia donde estaba Blaise. El mago de cabello oscuro apretó los labios con más fuerza, una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente. Draco levantó su varita e hizo volar varias tanques.  
  
- ¡Ah!.- Exclamó Blaise.  
  
Draco había hecho volar unas botes cerca de donde estaba pero aun no había dado con el mago. Blaise se sintió aliviado pero poco a poco el temor fue apoderándose porque el cazador nuevamente apuntó hacia donde él estaba.  
  
Un ruido como el de un trueno se escuchó por detrás y Draco alertó sus sentidos. Apuntó su varita hacia una presencia encapuchada que estaba escondida en una cortina de humo.  
  
La figura sacó su varita y antes de que Draco pudiera defenderse lanzando un hechizo, otra persona le había lanzado uno segundos antes.   
  
El rubio cayó al frío suelo y su varita quedó lejos de él. Una especie de lazos salieron de la nada y le estaban aprisionando de brazos y piernas. Draco intentó escaparse de esos lazos pero estas estaban apretándose en sus extremidades con fuertes nudos. El chico podía haberse asustado al estar a merced de su atacante pero en realidad estaba colérico por la poca táctica que había tenido. ¡Ya eran dos errores los que cometía!. Primero con el dragón negro y ahora con el mago que se reía a sus costillas.  
  
La primera presencia que había visto se acercó. Draco tragó saliva e inspeccionó rápidamente al intruso. Aquel no era el mago que estaba persiguiendo. La presencia tenia una figura más pequeña, más delicada, lo que le daba a sospechar de que se trataba de una mujer.   
  
- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Draco con el rostro firme y valiente.  
  
La presencia se negó a contestar. Unas risas se escucharon a un lado del Malfoy y él volteó a mirar tan rápido como pudo. Su rostro se torno pálido y sombrío. Blaise y Millicent estaban mirándole burlonamente y el primero hacia gala de la caja que él había visto cuando este tropezó con él.  
  
- Pansy Parkinson...- Murmuró el rubio mirando de vuelta a la presencia misteriosa.  
  
La mujer se deshizo de su capucha y dejó ver unos largos cabellos rubios sueltos. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los grises de Draco y por un momento el chico sintió una fuerte descarga en todo el cuerpo debido a la sorpresa y el enojo.  
  
- Me alegra verte Draco.- dijo Pansy con voz melosa.- Hace tantos años que no nos vemos.  
  
Draco apretó los dientes e intento zafarse de los lazos que le tenían atado pero fue inútil.  
  
- Quien iba a decir que Millicent seria más rápida que tú. Increíble...- La rubia se mordió un labio.- ¿Recuerdas que tan mala era para los duelos mágicos?.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode echo a reír como una tonta. Blaise miró complacido a Pansy. Draco los miro con furia.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó entre dientes.  
  
Pansy rió.  
  
- Divertirme un rato. ¿No crees Blaise?.- dijo la Slytherin mirando ansiosamente a su compañero.  
  
- Será todo un placer...  
  
Pansy se acercó lentamente a Draco y con su varita hizo a un lado unos mechones rubios que cubrían la cara del chico.  
  
- No me toques...- dijo rencorosamente.  
  
Pansy lo miró aturdida pero se recuperó rápidamente.  
  
- No es nuestra intención matarte querido Draco.- La bruja acaricio con su varita el rostro del cazador.  
  
Draco se mantuvo firme y con la mirada llena de odio.  
  
- Si no vas a matarme entonces ¿cuáles son tus planes?.  
  
- ¿Mis planes?.- Pansy soltó una risita.- No soy yo quien decide tu destino Draco. Dale gracias a Merlín de que hay una persona que te quiere con vida. Parece ser que aun sirves para algo.  
  
El chico frunció el ceño pero su rostro rápidamente presentó una mueca de dolor. Blaise Zabini le había arrebatado la varita a Millicent y estaba haciendo que los lazos apretaran mas fuerte a su enemigo.  
  
- ¿Demasiado fuerte Malfoy?.- dijo Blaise con sarcasmo.  
  
- Idiota... te crees valiente porque tienes a dos mujeres que te protegen.- Entre el dolor y el odio el chico lo miró burlonamente.  
  
- Soy lo suficientemente hombre para defenderme por si solo pero no es honorable enfrentarse a un mago sin varita. Tu sangre sucia me quito mi varita.  
  
- Vuélvela a llamar así y te juro que...  
  
Draco ahogó la palabra. Un lazo se estaba enredando en su cuello y le apretaba ligeramente.  
  
- Es curioso que nadie se asome por este callejón. Aunque no me extraña, todo esto es únicamente un basurero.- dijo Pansy mirando alrededor con una mueca de asco.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?.- Preguntó Millicent.  
  
- Matarlo.- Contestó Blaise con una mirada demente.  
  
- No podemos matarlo.- Intervino Pansy.- La señora nos castigaría de la peor manera si la desobedecemos.  
  
Draco escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. ¿De que señora estaría refiriéndose Pansy?.  
  
- Nos ha visto, puede denunciar al ministerio nuestra presencia en Rumania.- Insistió Millicent.  
  
- Hagámosle un Obliviate.  
  
- No podemos Blaise. Nada de tocarlo, ni hechizarle la mente.  
  
- Pues estoy viendo a un Malfoy retorciéndose en el suelo con esos lazos.- Señaló Zabini fastidiado.- ¿Eso no significa que ya lo tocamos?.  
  
Pansy lo miró desafiante.  
  
- ¿Sabes que llevó en esta caja Malfoy?.- Blaise se acercó confiadamente al rubio.- Porque estoy seguro que por eso me seguiste.  
  
Draco lo miró por entre sus cabellos rubios. Sus ojos grises chispeaban de cólera.  
  
- Esa caja era de mi padre... ¿qué haces con ella?.- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
- ¡Tienes muchas ganas de saberlo!. ¿No es cierto?.- Exclamó.  
  
- Blaise...- Intervino Millicent.- No digas nada que te arrepientas.  
  
- Ya está donde queríamos que estuviera así que vamonos.- dijo Pansy colocándose su capucha nuevamente y moviéndose un poco.  
  
- ¿No nos llevaremos al Príncipe de los Dragones?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo.  
  
- Sabes muy bien que no podemos llevarlo.  
  
- ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!. ¡Sabe de nosotros!.- Gritó el mago.  
  
- Eso es por tu culpa.- Intervino Millicent.- Si no hubieras perdido tu varita y dejase que él te persiguiera.  
  
- Eso es injusto.- Señaló con un dedo la cara de la regordeta chica.  
  
- ¡Vamonos!.- Ordenó Pansy.  
  
- ¿Me tienes miedo Zabini?.- Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente.  
  
El mago volteo a mirarlo con la expresión de un demente. Pansy y Millicent no pudieron disimular su rostros lleno de contrariedad.  
  
- ¿De que hablas estúpido Malfoy?. ¡Estas tirado en el suelo como una lagartija fangosa en la nieve sucia!.   
  
- ¡Cállense los dos!.- gritó Millicent asustada de que la conversación llegara mas lejos y llamara la atención de los transeúntes  
  
- Si tú no lo matas lo haré yo...- dijo entre dientes Blaise a Pansy.  
  
- No eres capaz de matar a un gusano.. te recuerdo lo patético que eras en la clase duelos.- dijo Draco.  
  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy!.- Exclamó Pansy.- Eres el menos indicado para decir esas cosas, tú eres nuestro prisionero.  
  
- No por mucho tiempo Parkinson... me conoces bien y sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.- La voz de Draco sonó tenebrosa. Los ojos grises del muchacho la miraban burlonamente lo que hizo que a la rubia le diera escalofríos.  
  
- ¿Sabias que estuve a punto de tener en mis manos a tu sangre sucia?. En estos momentos yo estuviera jactándome de haber obtenido lo que tú no has conseguido de ella... seguramente.  
  
El mago echo a reír y Draco clavó su mirada con un odio tan intenso que talvez Blaise hubiera caído muerto si estos hubieran tenido un efecto mágico.  
  
- ¡Infeliz!.  
  
- La sangre sucia Granger. ¿Quién lo diría?. Revolcándote en la inmundicia... – Blaise rió con mas ganas.- si tu padre te viera...  
  
- No menciones a mi padre...  
  
- Blaise cállate.- Ordenó Pansy.  
  
- Pero va a llegar el momento en que no podrás hacer nada por ella. Estas solo Malfoy... completamente solo. Nadie va a poner un solo dedo para defenderte, dejaran que te hundas en el podredumbre poco a poco y aunque huyas jamás lograras deshacerte de nosotros. Morirás y nadie te llorara... ¡Harán una fiesta en toda Inglaterra cuando se anuncie que has muerto como un miserable!  
  
- Pansy detenlo.- dijo Millicent con la mirada suplicante a la rubia.  
  
- ¡Blaise es hora de irnos!. Ya estás a salvo y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo. ¡Alguien se dará cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo!.  
  
- Aunque quieras no podrás defenderla porque somos más que tú y ¿qué harás para protegerla de mí si ya no estas?.- Continuó Blaise haciendo caso omiso de las exigencias de Pansy.- Me gustaría que la vieses en mis brazos... seria un triunfo ver tu pálido rostro observar nuestros besos.- dijo mas resentido Blaise.  
  
- Te juro que si la llegas a lastimar o a tocar con tus inmundas manos voy a matarte de la forma mas dolorosa que se me pueda ocurrir.- dijo con voz ronca.- Voy a hacer que me supliques piedad.  
  
Blaise rió.  
  
- ¿No que ahora eras un mago 'bueno'?. Sigues teniendo el alma tan podrida como la de nosotros.- dijo burlonamente.  
  
Draco miró a Blaise con un potente coraje. El corazón le palpitaba salvajemente y su cuerpo se zarandeaba en una lucha por deshacerse de los lazos con los que estaba atado. Zabini parecía complacido y correspondió la mirada de Draco con increíble cinismo.  
  
Los ojos grises del cazador brillaron malévolamente y un fuerte rechinido se oyó en su interior. Draco se dejó de mover por sentir un fuerte ardor en el estomago y en la espalda. Su lengua parecía quemarse y su saliva tenia un sabor grotesco.  
  
De pronto el rubio su cuerpo se convulsionó alarmantemente. La piel de él comenzó a brillar en color rojizo y Pansy lo miró asustada. Blaise ya se había sobrecogido lo suficiente para retroceder.  
  
Las dos brujas miraron a su alrededor pero los pobladores de Tuska estaban en la calle principal sin interesarse por lo que estaba sucediendo en el olvidado y maloliente callejón. Aparentemente nadie se había percatado de nada. Las celebraciones estaban demasiado escandalosas como para que alguien prestara atención a los movimientos de un callejón que era conocido como un lugar donde los dueños de locales dejaban la basura para ser recogida más tarde.  
  
Los lazos que le había puesto la rubia se incendiaron como la mecha de una vela. Tanto como Blaise y las brujas retrocedieron más y le miraron llenos de pavor. Draco había levantado el rostro y lo que antes eran unos ojos grises ahora eran amarillentos, con una expresión de furia infinita.  
  
Pero pese a su increíble transformación, Draco no se movía del suelo. Únicamente se retorcía sobre la nieve y apretaba los dientes. El rubio no entendía lo que le sucedía pero sabia que no era bueno y que sus enemigos no tenían nada que ver lo que le pasaba.  
  
Un agudo dolor le surgió desde el estomago y su garganta parecía arder. Sus dedos pálidos y delgados se contrajeron y la nieve que estaba debajo de él se derritió como si todo su cuerpo manara un excesivo y tórrido calor.  
  
Los tres magos estaban muy asustados y fue Millicent la primera en salir huyendo hacia la avenida principal. Blaise y Pansy se miraron uno a otro confundidos pero ninguno quería acercarse al chico.  
  
Poco a poco, aquellas convulsiones menguaron y Draco fue quedándose muy quieto. El rubio se dejó caer sobre el suelo con el rostro bañado en sudor. Por un momento a los ex mortífagos les pareció que el chico se había desmayado.  
  
- ¿E-esta muerto?.- Preguntó Blaise con una felicidad que a Pansy le molestó.  
  
- No... su abdomen se mueve... está respirando.  
  
El chico hizo una mueca desagradable.  
  
- Terminemos el trabajo.- Blaise agitó la varita de Millicent y apuntó a Draco.  
  
- ¡No!.- Exclamó Pansy tomándole del brazo.- ¿Qué no entiendes que no podemos hacer nada contra él?. Narcisa nos lo ha ordenado. Solo vinimos a buscarte porque Bellatrix insistió, dijo que no era bueno que anduvieras sin varita por estos rumbos.  
  
- ¡Demonios Pansy, Suéltame!.  
  
- Si lo haces, Lucius jamás te perdonara y serás tú quien muera bajo sus hechizos. Recuerda que ahora se ha perfeccionado más en la magia negra y no podrías con un contrincante como él.  
  
Blaise bajó la varita y miró a Pansy rabiosamente. Luego se fijó en Draco quien yacía de lado, con el rostro cubierto por sus rubios cabellos.  
  
En un arranque de cólera, el moreno empujó a la bruja y esta tropezó contra unas enormes cajas de madera. Blaise apretó su pequeña guarda-documentos debajo del brazo y se marchó sin mirar a Pansy. Ella contuvo su enorme disgusto lo más que pudo y luego se acercó cuidadosamente a donde estaba Draco.  
  
La joven muchacha hizo a un lado los cabellos de Draco, quien aun seguía inconsciente. El cazador parecía estar bien y no tenia marcas de ninguna clase. Pansy sintió una extraña sensación al verlo de esa forma y al pensar en Hermione Granger, su pasividad se terminó.   
  
¡Cuánto había querido estar en lugar de Granger cuando eran estudiantes!. Que rabia le daba cuando notaba que Draco la miraba a lo lejos con aquellos ojos grises brillando. Casi podía sentir las palpitaciones rápidas de él cuando ella se presentaba en el salón de clases. El amor que sentía Draco por ella era tan grande que inclusive dejó de molestarla durante un tiempo.   
  
Si tan solo él la hubiese querido un poco como había querido a Granger cuando eran estudiantes, las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles. Talvez ahora estuviera casada con él y le habría enseñado como tolerarla.  
  
Pansy no era una rubia con extraordinaria belleza, era insípida y con el rostro duro. Sin embargo, podía resaltar con un bello vestido y peinado pero ahora ella carecía de todo eso. Después de haber huido de la guerra ella había tenido que conformarse con vivir en el anonimato como un mago de vulgar categoría.  
  
Sintiéndose aliviada de que el antiguo prefecto de Slytherin estaba bien, se marchó sin mirar atrás. No era el momento de que Draco tuviera que ir con ellos. El día llegaría cuando el cielo lo dictara y el documento que llevaba Blaise Zabini en aquella cajita era la asombrosa profecía que se decía de Draco. Todo ello dirigido a un misterioso aliado...  
  
- Muy pronto... regresarás Draco...- Murmuró la joven bruja.  
  
-------  
  
Sus manos sudaban, su respiración estaba tan agitada que creía que su corazón se detendría. No veía por ningún lado a Draco Malfoy y temía que su vida estuviera en peligro.  
  
¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ir a buscar a Severus Snape y no ir tras de Draco?. Si algo le pasaba... no, no debía de pensar en nada malo. Él sabría cuidarse, siempre lo ha hecho... ¿no había pasado lo mismo con el dragón negro?. Draco se salvo... él era inteligente, astuto...  
  
- Señorita Granger.- La voz ronca del Profesor Snape le detuvo sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿S-si?.- Hermione lo miró con la expresión llena de angustia. Severus apretó ligeramente sus delgados labios y la observó cuidadosamente mientras caminaban apresuradamente entre la multitud.  
  
- Será mejor separarnos para encontrarlo mucho más rápido.- dijo el mago con su característica frialdad.  
  
La chica pestañeó aturdida pero luego asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Severus. Hermione le hizo señas al mago de que procedería a buscar en la zona noreste del pueblo. Snape mantuvo silencio pero dio a entender claramente que se dirigía entonces al lado contrario.  
  
Severus Snape se detuvo un instante y observó a Hermione desaparecer entre las personas de Tuska. Sin ella presente, el mago pudo soltar el aire que le ofuscaba. No lo demostró ante Hermione pero él se encontraba bastante preocupado por Draco. Temía que todo hubiera sido una trampa de los ex mortífagos para distraerlo y clamar su venganza. Sabia que el muchacho era demasiado seguro de si mismo y tanta seguridad le llevaba a la arrogancia... una mezcla muy peligrosa en una situación en la que estaba.  
  
Siguiendo sus impulsos el mago se dirigió a una de las zonas mas alejadas del centro del pueblo. No era la región más aceptable pero talvez Draco había seguido al hombre aquel por tales lugares... aunque en realidad ya no sabia ni que pensar.  
  
Todo era un gigantesco rompecabezas donde Draco era la pieza principal. Siempre lo había sido, desde el día en que nació. ¿Cuántas veces no había oído decir a Lucius Malfoy cuan orgulloso estaba de su hijo y de los futuros planes que tenia para él?. Por supuesto que uno de esos planes era el de convertir a su hijo en un mortífago adolescente. El Señor Oscuro lo encontraría aceptable... siendo hijo de Lucius.. ¿por qué no?. Después de todo necesitaba a más reclutas para poder atrapar a Potter.  
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, entre más pensaba mas cosas recordaba. Desde que Draco fue atrapado en la casa de Granger con el cuerpo de Lucius a sus pies, el momento en que él muchacho confesó su amor por la joven Gryffindor, cuando él asistió al funeral de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, donde luego tuvo que sacar a Draco del país porque miembros de la comunidad mágica querían lincharlo...   
  
"Narcisa Malfoy..."  
  
Fue el nombre que pronunció Severus mientras sus ojos negros buscaban con avidez alguna cabellera platinada. Narcisa Malfoy.... la mujer que él había creído ver el año pasado mientras esperaba a Draco para platicar con él respecto a Granger. Estaba muy seguro de haberla visto pero la misma situación le hacia pensar que era absurdo... ¿Narcisa viva?.   
  
Sin embargo, ¿el hijo de Barty Crouch no había hecho lo mismo?. ¿No se hizo pasar por muerto?. ¿Por cual motivo se haría pasar Narcisa por muerta?. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron mas grandes y se detuvo bruscamente.  
  
¿Y si lo había planeado desde siempre?. ¿y si Lucius y ella habían planeado hacerse desaparecer del mundo de los vivos para llevar a cabo un plan invisible, donde el Señor Oscuro no tenia nada que ver?.  
  
"Mi hijo tiene un brillante futuro, Severus. Puedo ver venir el -Refulgente- porvenir que le espera.. desde el momento en que nació."  
  
Esas habían sido las palabras de Lucius meses antes de que muriera en brazos de su hijo Draco. Hasta ese momento se había percatado de cuan acentuado había pronunciado la palabra 'refulgente'.   
  
Continuo caminando pero con un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo. Temía que a Draco le hubiera pasado algo desagradable... algo que él mismo no pudiera evitar.  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy estaba despertando de su inconciencia. Tuvo que escupir varias veces puesto que su saliva estaba cargada de un fuerte sabor a azufre. Aun le dolía la espalda y el estomago, la garganta le quemaba tanto que no creía poder hablar.  
  
Pansy y el resto de los magos no se encontraban con él, lo que le dio a suponer que solo habían llegado para salvar a Blaise del problema.   
  
Respiró profundamente pero frunció el ceño al sentir el olor extraño que emanaba de aquellos enormes tanques de pociones y otras mezclas raras. Trató de mantener el cuerpo erguido y se dirigió a la avenida principal de Tuska.   
  
Aun se escuchaban la algarabía del pueblo y Draco pensó que con ello se sentiría mejor. Estaba tan confundido que no podía pensar con claridad. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era ver a Hermione puesto que intuía que ella estaría buscándolo.   
  
No podía sentir alivio sabiendo que Blaise y los otros andaban por el pueblo. Le daba temor pensar en que alguno de ellos le hiciera algún daño por lo que olvidándose de su dolor físico se dirigió en su búsqueda.  
  
Pero estaba débil. La magia que había irradiado en él momentos antes había consumido gran parte de su energía. No entendía que clase de magia había usado para quemar los lazos que le estaban atando ni tampoco el porque de aquellos espasmos horrorosos que lograron asustar a los mortífagos. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo... mucho mas de lo que él se hubiese imaginado.  
  
Tratando de no llamar la atención caminó por la banqueta en busca de una cabellera marrón y ondulada, acompañado de unos bellos ojos color miel. Apretaba los labios en un apoyo para no quejarse por el ardor de su espalda pero no tuvo éxito alguno en aquel momento en que se sujeto de un poste.  
  
Unas manos fuertes y delgadas le tomaron bruscamente de un brazo.  
  
- ¡Que diablos intentas hacer Draco!.- Fue la reprimenda de Severus Snape hacia su antiguo pupilo.  
  
Draco intentó sonreír pero su cuerpo tembló aun mas.  
  
- ¡Ir tras de un hombre que no sabias ni quien era solo por una estúpida caja!.- Los ojos del mago centellaban de coraje.- Pudo haberte matado... pudo...  
  
- Vi a Parkinson...- dijo Draco con voz indiferente.  
  
Severus permaneció con la boca abierta y agrandó los ojos.  
  
- Estaban Zabini, Parkinson y Bulstrode.  
  
- ¿Pero que...?.- Severus lo sujetó con mas fuerza y lo obligó a caminar.  
  
- No se que rayos pasó Profesor pero algo que sucedió en mi los asustó.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?.  
  
- Zabini llevaba una caja que mi padre solía usar para guardar documentos importantes y secretos, que por cierto él me confirmó. Como sabrá, Zabini no portaba varita y Parkinson y Bulstrode aparecieron para ayudarlo.  
  
Severus cada vez entendía menos y con un rápido movimiento dejó a Draco nuevamente sostenido de un poste.  
  
- No iban a matarme, no tienen las ordenes de hacerlo. Hay alguien más arriba en todo esto... alguien que me odia con tanta fuerza que no me dejara nunca en paz.- Continuó el rubio.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso como para que asustaras a los demás?.- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Después de que Zabini me dijo cosas horribles acerca de Hermione, experimenté un odio como no había sentido antes y fue ahí donde un ardor pareció nacer desde mi estomago. La espalda y la lengua casi podía sentirlas incendiarse por si solas. Tuve convulsiones y creo que ellos pensaron que moriría porque me dejaron solo.  
  
El corazón de Severus latió con mas fuerza y la preocupación ensombreció su pálido rostro.  
  
- Seguramente están jugando conmigo, tal como lo hacían con los muggles que atacábamos durante la Guerra. Después querrán hacerme pagar por mi traición y...  
  
- Draco...- La voz del mago sonó apagada.- Me temo que no solamente quieren venganza por tu traición dentro del Grupo de Mortífagos.  
  
El rubio frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir Profesor?.  
  
- Hay algo que tengo que decirte... talvez debí decírtelo hace mucho pero no pensé, hasta ahora, la importancia del suceso.  
  
- No entiendo...- Draco olvidó por completo la incomodes que su cuerpo estaba experimentando y miró a Severus con exigencia.  
  
- Tu padre tenia planeado un gran futuro para ti y todos habíamos creído que ese maravilloso porvenir se refería a tu unión a los mortífagos...  
  
Draco lo miró confundido pero no comentó nada.  
  
- Creo que tu padre fue más listo de lo que Lord Voldemort hubiese creído y talvez todo había sido una excelente obra teatral para llevar a cabo sus planes. Si te volviste mortífago no fue porque tu padre creyera en la causa del Señor Oscuro sino porque deseaba que recibieras instrucción necesaria antes de...  
  
- Un momento.. ¿de que me está hablando?.- Interrumpió alarmado.  
  
- Talvez no es buen momento ni lugar para decírtelo.- dijo Severus con una mueca.  
  
- Usted sospecha algo Profesor, lo veo en sus ojos. Sabe algo que yo no se.  
  
- No puedo considerar el que yo sepa en verdad algo... no tengo la seguridad.  
  
- Mi padre tenia otros planes para mi, ¿cierto?. Algo debió de usted saber, él platicaba mucho con usted.  
  
- Los planes no los sé Draco pero era algo que él había estado planeando desde él día en que naciste... algo me dice que tu padre no quería que fueses únicamente un mortífago...  
  
Draco estaba agitado, temeroso de las palabras de Snape pero no quiso evadir el tema. Estaba ansioso por saber lo que estaba por decirle su antiguo profesor. En realidad él también lo había estado sospechando pero ahora con las sospechas de Snape la situación se tornaba más peligrosa para él y para los que le rodeaban.  
  
- Hace un tiempo, mientras te esperaba en aquel lugar donde te gusta tomar el té me pareció haber visto a alguien a quien yo creí muerta.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron y sus labios temblaron ligeramente. El rubio volteo a mirar a su alrededor, en ese instante el recuerdo de Hermione le alarmó sus sentidos, e intuía que lo que estaba por decir Snape no iba a gustarle nada.  
  
- Creo que no solo Zabini, Parkinson y Bulstrode están en Rumania, pienso que tienen un objetivo mucho más ambicioso que el matarte... Draco... yo creo haber visto a tu madre caminando por esta misma calle hace varias semanas.  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
¡Disculpenme!. En serio que mil disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado con este capitulo. Pero en verdad que he estado demasiado abrumada con actividades de la oficina y ademas algunas personales.  
  
Estos ultimos dias he tenido que terminar un proyecto bastante importante para la empresa en la que trabajo, asi que no he tenido suficientes dias (ni horas) para poder sentarme a escribir un poco los fanfics.  
  
Como siempre, les agradesco a todas su incondicional apoyo en la lectura de mis fanfics y nuevamente le pido disculpas por si acaso cometi alguna falla ortografica. Sinceramente intentó ofrecerles material de calidad pero no siempre se tiene control sobre estas cosas.   
  
Quiero anunciarles sobre mi nueva pagina web. La de geocities ha cerrado definitivamente y ahora soy dueña de mi propio dominio. En esta pagina podran accesar a fanarts, manipulaciones, recomendaciones de fics, musica de mis fanfics, etc.  
  
La direccion es la siguiente y no olviden quitar los espacios por favor.  
  
www . jaina . com . mx / fanfiction /  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que la espera haya valido la pena, tratare de tener el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, ademas de tener listo Reverto Umquam.  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de... ¡Draconis!.  
  
¿Que pasara cuando Draco se entere de que posiblemente su madre este viva?. ¿Habra otro ataque de mortifagos?. ¿Que pasara con Hermione y Blaise?. ¿Donde quedaron Harry, Ron, Victor Krum y Mirka?. ¿Le sucedera algo a Snape o a Vladimir Sarbu?.  
  
Sigan leyendo Draconis...!!!  
  
Saludos!!  
  
besos desde Mexico  
  
Jaina 


	24. El comienzo de la historia

CAPITULO 23  
  
Hermione Granger caminaba desesperada por entre las alegres calles del pueblo mágico de Tuska. Las festividades de año nuevo eran algo sensacionalmente atractivo pero en ese instante la joven bruja no sentía el mas mínimo interés por los fuegos artificiales, ni los trajes elegantes, ni los dulces y bizcochos que repartían gratis. Lo único que ella deseaba para calmar la agitación de su corazón era encontrar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mientras buscaba con ahínco cualquier señal de una cabellera rubia o la alta y aristocrática figura de su novio, ella pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su historia en los últimos meses.  
  
Todo había sido tan complicado que todavía no podía asimilar como habían pasado las cosas. Cinco largos años odiando a un hombre que no hizo mas que protegerla y amarla en secreto era algo que todavía le perturbaba cuando lo recordaba.   
  
Ahora le amaba como no pensaba amarlo, talvez lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio como un hombre nuevo en el campamento. Probablemente supo inconscientemente que aquel hombre no era el mismo Draco Malfoy de la escuela. El hombre que ella estaba viendo no era ni orgulloso, despótico y altanero sino alguien que deseaba desesperadamente su atención... y su amor.  
  
Se quedo parada en medio de un grupo de personas que observaban un espectáculo de magia para niños. Aun era de día y los habitantes de Tuska eran muy activos pero eso a Hermione no le importo... solo Draco seguía en su pensamiento y el miedo estaba apresándose de ella.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.  
  
La voz de un hombre se escuchó a un lado de ella. Hermione giró la cabeza con la esperanza de que fuera Draco aunque sabia muy bien que aquella voz no era la de él... sino la de Víctor Krum.  
  
Hermione permaneció muda sin saber que decir o hacer ante la presencia del jugador de quidditch. Víctor la miró fijamente con sus oscuros ojos tratando de averiguar el motivo del comportamiento de la chica.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó.  
  
Hermione parpadeó.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.  
  
- ¡Oh!. – Exclamó.- S-si... si estoy bien.  
  
- Estás un poco pálida y...  
  
- Debe ser por el frío.- dijo inmediatamente.- El invierno de Rumania es diferente al de Reino Unido.  
  
- ¿Andas sola?.- Preguntó con ansiedad.  
  
- N-no... no... – Hermione comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Víctor estaba haciéndole perder su tiempo y no deseaba que Draco la encontrara platicando con él si es que se cruzaban en el camino.  
  
- No estés tan nerviosa. Estoy seguro que Malfoy no se sentirá amenazado si estamos charlando.  
  
La chica lo miró boquiabierta.  
  
- Mirka me contó... lo de ustedes.- dijo Víctor sin poder ocultar su amargura.  
  
Hermione no supo que decir. Sabia que a Krum no debió satisfacerle la noticia de su relación con Draco; de hecho, era probable que él se estuviera preguntando el porque de dicha relación cuando era muy conocida la opinión que ella tenía del rubio durante los últimos años.  
  
- Víctor... lo siento, tengo algo que hacer...  
  
La Gryffindor dio un paso para esquivar al jugador y alejarse de él pero el moreno la tomó de un brazo con suavidad.  
  
- No comprendo Hermione... ¿qué hice mal?.  
  
Los ojos miel de la chica se fijaron en los de él y con la misma suavidad se zafó de la fuerte mano del moreno.  
  
- No es momento de platicar de esto y no creo volver a hablarlo contigo nunca mas.  
  
- Tú lo odiabas Hermione. Recuerdo que casi no podías evitar enfurecerte cada vez que oías mencionar su nombre. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo?.- Preguntó con el rostro agobiado.  
  
- Lo que haya sucedido en el pasado ya no importa.  
  
- ¿Y lo que hice por ti no cuenta?.- Víctor estaba cada vez más exasperado.  
  
- Es una perdida de tiempo esta platica.- Contestó en uno tono molesto.  
  
- Yo te amo Hermione.- dijo el mago tomándola de los hombros.  
  
- Y yo lo amo a él... – Aclaró con firmeza.  
  
- ¿Y él?. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no eres uno de sus caprichos?. Todos en este pueblo están locos por él y se vanagloria de si mismo.- Víctor la soltó y apretó los labios.  
  
- Yo se que él me ama. Ha hecho cosas por mí que nunca te imaginarias... He estado todo este tiempo equivocada...- Sus ojos color miel brillaron de sinceridad.  
  
- Te veo tan segura...  
  
- Estoy segura de ello y ni Mirka ni tú van a separarnos pese a lo que digan.- Hermione retrocedió y trató de marcharse pero el mago la tomó de un brazo nuevamente.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana?.- preguntó.  
  
- Debes saberlo... recuerda que ella y Draco salieron por un tiempo y cuando el accidente de Draco ella inventó que eran novios... lo hizo porque conocía mis sentimientos hacia él.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.- dijo con cierta angustia.  
  
- No es necesario que no tuvieras que ver con eso Víctor aunque talvez pensaste que saldrías beneficiado en dicha separación y no ibas a hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
- Te confieso que realmente si deseaba separarte de él porque yo sabia que tenía otras intenciones que ser tu tutor en draconis.  
  
- Esto es ridículo.. ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando de esto. Víctor, por favor, déjame marcharme... tengo algo muy importante que hacer.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó por la manera en que lo dijo pero creyó que era importante acabar con las pocas esperanzas que tuviera el jugador.  
  
La táctica funcionó porque Krum la soltó del brazo. Hermione Granger se marchó lejos de Víctor con el corazón agitado y el animo decaído. No hubo más que un cruel silencio que acabó con cualquier motivo de reconciliación entre la antigua pareja.   
  
El búlgaro quedó convencido de que había perdido para siempre a Hermione y tuvo una leve punzada en el pecho. El gran amor de su vida estaba a lado de otro y de alguien que se suponía era el peor enemigo de ella. ¡Que ironías de la vida!.   
  
Hermione caminaba apresurada tratando de desaparecer de la vista del mago. Era doloroso haber tenido un encuentro de ese tipo pero ahora lo que más importaba era encontrar a Draco. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado... y tenia muchas sospechas. El dragón negro aun seguía desaparecido y sabia que Zabini y Parkinson estaban en Rumania... si ellos estaban en el país... ¿quiénes mas podrían estar?.  
  
---------  
  
Draco se hallaba tembloroso y apoyado en un poste mientras el tiempo parecía correr lentamente alrededor. Severus Snape no le perdía de vista y analizaba rápidamente cualquier gesto que manifestara el rubio al enterarse de la probable "resurrección" de Narcisa.  
  
El chico olvidó por completo el dolor de huesos y estomago ni el ardor en su piel y garganta le importaban. En su mente solo daba vueltas alrededor las imágenes de su madre como la vio por ultima vez y cuando le dieron la noticia de que ella había muerto por aurores mientras él estaba en Azkaban.  
  
"¿Su madre viva?. ¿Cómo era eso posible?. ¿Habría visto bien el Profesor Snape?".- pensaba Draco.  
  
- Estoy seguro que vi perfectamente.- dijo Snape en voz alta como si hubiera leído la mente del Slytherin.- No creo haberme equivocado.  
  
- Pero si eso es cierto. ¿Cómo lo logró?. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. ¿Por qué hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada?.  
  
Severus observó a su alrededor y le dio a entender a Draco que aquel no era el lugar para platicar sobre asuntos muy íntimos pero al chico eso pareció importarle muy poco, él quería conocer las respuestas y en ese momento las exigía.  
  
- Profesor... usted sabe más de lo que me ha dicho. Creo que es momento de hablar con la verdad.- dijo Draco con cierto tono de resentimiento.  
  
- Podemos platicar en un lugar más cómodo y sin... testigos. No sabemos quien esté a nuestro alrededor sin que nos percatemos.  
  
El chico miró a su alrededor suspicazmente.  
  
- Tiene usted razón pero necesito hablar inmediatamente sobre esto.  
  
- Primero que nada tenemos que ir en busca de la Señorita Granger.- dijo Severus mirando con paciencia su reloj de bolsillo.  
  
- ¿Hermione no se quedó en la taberna entonces?.- Preguntó Draco sorprendido.  
  
- Ella insistió en venir a buscarte y no quedo mas remedio que dividirnos. Se dirigió por ese lado.- El mago señaló el camino con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos.  
  
- Hay que ir por ella de inmediato. Esos desgraciados andan rondando por aquí y no quiero que la vean sola...- El muchacho dio unos pasos pero el dolor se intensificó, logrando que se tomara con más fuerza de la cintura.  
  
- Estás herido.- dijo Snape tomándole de un brazo.  
  
- No estoy herido... es solo que siento como si tuviera fuego dentro de mí... me arde.- dijo Draco contrariado.  
  
- Talvez fue un hechizo...- Insistió el mago.  
  
- Sigo pensando en que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver; de hecho, creo que estaban demasiado asustados cuando me vieron caer al suelo.  
  
- Aun así, habrá que examinarte.- Snape ayudó a Draco a dar más pasos.  
  
- Profesor, lo que me importa en este momento es encontrar a Hermione. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no se ha topado con ninguno de ellos. Además el dolor se está desvaneciendo...  
  
- Eres un testarudo pero se hará como tú quieras.  
  
El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras buscaba algún modo de caminar sin sentirse tan mal. Ambos magos lograron avanzar un buen tramo del pueblo de Tuska y Draco ya comenzaba a negarse de la ayuda de Snape para caminar puesto que no quería que Hermione le encontrara así.  
  
No se podía describir la angustia que tenia Draco al no ver señas de Hermione. Estaba sintiéndose desesperado y enojado por la sola idea de que Zabini la hubiera encontrado y hubiera decidido hacerle algo.  
  
¡Que le importaban sus dolores si Hermione no aparecía!. Eso era lo de menos, el ardor estaba desapareciendo paulatinamente y era probable que en unos minutos más estuviera completamente repuesto. Pero... ¿qué había pasado con él?. ¿Por qué los magos habían estado tan asustados?. ¿Qué poder oscuro había hecho que se sintiera arder por dentro?.  
  
- Después de encontrar a la Señorita Granger sugiero ir a mi casa en Transilvania para hacer unas pruebas.- dijo Severus interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.  
  
- No quiero que Hermione sepa nada de lo que me pasó.  
  
- No es buena idea ocultarle a ella lo que está pasando.  
  
- No quiero preocuparla, además todavía tengo que resolver el problema de....- Su voz se apagó.  
  
- ¿Dudas que esté viva?.- preguntó el mago refiriéndose a Narcisa, sabiendo que el muchacho hablaba de ella.  
  
Draco se quedo de pie en medio de la calle. La nieve cubría gran parte del suelo y los tejados. Los magos y brujas paseaban por el pueblo cubiertos de gruesas túnicas y capas para protegerse del frío. Severus por un momento se perdió entre sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo.  
  
El rubio por su parte respiraba con profundidad en un intento por tranquilizarse y pensar en todas las situaciones extrañas en las que se había visto involucrado y que a su vez inmiscuían a Hermione. Al recordarla se preguntó donde podría estar pero el chico no tuvo que pensarlo mucho puesto que una voz se oyó a lo lejos con gran excitación.  
  
- ¡Draco!.- Exclamó la castaña agitando la mano desesperada.  
  
El rubio rápidamente buscó entre la muchedumbre la silueta de su novia. Al encontrarla sus ojos grises se iluminaron y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de alivio. La joven bruja se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó sin percatarse de la presencia de Severus.  
  
- Me tenias preocupada...- dijo ella cerca de su oído.  
  
- No tenías porque.- dijo Draco en el mismo tono y abrazándola con firmeza.- Pero tú eras quien me tenía preocupado.  
  
Hermione se apartó un poco para mirarlo al rostro.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?. Yo no era quien estaba persiguiendo a un desconocido.- Reprochó.  
  
- Pero estabas sola y con tanto loco que hay por aquí... – Draco intento sonreír.  
  
- Tú me has dicho que Tuska es un pueblo muy tranquilo.- La chica apretó con mas fuerza la cintura de su novio.  
  
Draco tuvo que contener un quejido de dolor cuando ella lo hizo. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo para que Hermione no se diera cuenta. En ese instante había sentido como si le hubieran colocado cientos de flechas ardiendo alrededor de él. Severus miraba la escena de mala gana y tuvo que toser para que los jóvenes le tomaran en cuenta.  
  
La chica se soltó inmediatamente de su novio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso. A Draco, a pesar del dolor, le cayó en gracia la actitud de su pequeña bruja.  
  
- ¡Ah!. Profesor....- Hermione se humedeció los labios en un gesto de contrariedad.- Perdone no le había visto...  
  
Severus se mantuvo callado. Su expresión era de total molestia.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó con la persona que estabas persiguiendo?. – Preguntó Hermione.  
  
- No pude alcanzarlo...  
  
- Pero... ¿y la caja esa que mencionaste?.  
  
- Creo que solo fue una equivocación.- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
- Te veías muy angustiado cuando te marchaste...- Hermione lo miró desconfiada.  
  
Severus miró significativamente a Hermione. La chica comprendió que no era el momento o el lugar para hacer preguntas, sin embargo le dejó claro a Draco que necesitaban charlar.  
  
El rubio respiró aliviado cuando el interrogatorio de Hermione cesó. Agradeció interiormente la participación muda del Profesor Snape pero sabia que la chica no dejaría las cosas de esa manera.  
  
Draco tuvo que explicarle de la mejor forma posible a Hermione que irían a la casa del Profesor Snape en Transilvania. Todos ellos usarían un transportador para un viaje más fácil ya que Hermione no tenía permisos de aparecer y desaparecer en territorio rumano.  
  
Hermione sospechaba que había algo que Draco no le decía pero no percibía que era. Severus Snape no daba muestras de nada, así que era un caso perdido si quería leer el rostro del Profesor y Draco... él únicamente se sonreía con afabilidad y enredaba sus dedos en uno de sus rizos.  
  
Cuando aparecieron en la casa del Profesor Snape, Hermione creyó haber aterrizado en una enorme laboratorio con una biblioteca adjunta. Aparentemente habían aparecido en medio de la zona de trabajo del profesor y a lo lejos se veía una pequeña salita de espera.  
  
Era una cuarto frío y lúgubre. Parecía parte de una casa típica de cuentos de terror debido a sus altos ventanales con cortinas rojas algo roídas, el techo lleno de telarañas y muebles cubiertos de sabanas amarillentas. Los cuadros estaban volteados y Hermione creía que eran los retratos de los familiares de Snape.   
  
Todo estaba semioscuro, apenas podían verse unos a otros. Los libros que descansaban en los anaqueles de las paredes danzaban con la luz de las pocas velas que había. Severus sacó su varita e hizo que otros candelabros se encendieran para que hubiera más luz.  
  
- No acostumbro a recibir visitas.- dijo Severus con su típica voz flemática.  
  
Hermione y Draco se sonrieron al interpretar las palabras del profesor como una disculpa por no recibirlos de mejor manera. Unas voces hicieron que los chicos respingaran.  
  
- ¿Hay alguien más en la casa Profesor?.- preguntó el chico con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- No... ese ruido proviene de un cuadro...- dijo el mago encendiendo la chimenea tratando de no darle importancia.  
  
- Aun es temprano...- dijo Draco mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
  
La Gryffindor miro a ambos magos con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó la chica.  
  
Snape y Malfoy voltearon a mirarla.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?.- Frunció el ceño Draco.  
  
- Ninguno de los dos va a decirme nada, ¿cierto?.  
  
- No entiendo...- Draco caminó hasta su novia pero ella le detuvo con una mano.  
  
- Sé que algo está pasando y nadie quiere decirme nada. Siento que todo tiene relación. Mis sueños, las apariciones del ente, el dragón negro, el regreso de Zabini, el ataque de Draco.... y ahora... lo de la dichosa caja.  
  
- Hermione...- Draco la miro sorprendido.  
  
- Profesor, usted salvó a Draco de la inmisericordia de los magos de Reino Unido. Lo ayudó a salir del país para rehacer su vida y sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero... ¿no es cierto?.  
  
El mago alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- Los mortífagos regresaron... ¿no es verdad Draco?.  
  
- No.  
  
- No mientas... no lo hagas por favor...- dijo Hermione casi en un tono de suplica.  
  
- Creo que ella tiene razón...- Severus miró a Draco con plena satisfacción.  
  
El rubio miro a ambos con seriedad.  
  
- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.- dijo él.  
  
- Los mortífagos regresaron por ti.... eso es todo.- dijo Hermione con firmeza.- Zabini me dijo que Parkinson y él te buscaban pero estoy segura que ellos no habrían venido hasta acá por su propia cuenta... alguien tiene que guiarlos.  
  
Snape la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Preguntó el mago de cabellos negros.  
  
- Blaise Zabini se suponía había huido a América pero en vez de eso se quedó en Europa. ¿Por qué no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad?. ¿Por qué elegir esconderse en las zonas cercanas a Reino Unido en vez de su libertad?. – La chica alzó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Crees que tuvo la oportunidad de huir?.- dijo Severus.  
  
- La tuvo porque el Ministerio no estaba preocupado por atrapar a un mortífago adolescente sino a los más peligrosos.   
  
Draco la observó con admiración.  
  
- Si él dejó escapar esa oportunidad quiere decir que le ofrecieron algo que le parecía mucho mejor. Seguramente un antiguo mortífago con algún plan para volver a su puesto.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Snape.  
  
- Talvez ese antiguo mortífago es... mi madre.- dijo Draco en un murmuro.  
  
El corazón de Hermione dio un salto. Severus giró su cabeza para mirar al rubio.  
  
- Ella está viva Hermione... El profesor la ha visto y yo creo que ella realmente vive.  
  
- P-pero... ¿cómo?. – La chica los miró asustada.- ¡Eso es imposible!.  
  
- Jamás vieron el cuerpo de mi madre. Los aurores no podían estar seguro al cien por ciento de que ella estaba muerta.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- El profesor frunció el ceño.  
  
- Usted creía que no estaba enterado que no enterraron el cuerpo de mi madre. Solo fue un entierro simbólico a lado de la tumba de mi padre.  
  
Hermione y Snape tragaron saliva.  
  
- Lo escuché cuando hablaba sobre eso con Dumbledore... antes de que nos fuéramos.- Continuó diciendo el joven mago.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya lo sabias?.  
  
- Prefería mejor hacerme la idea de que su cuerpo descansaba en el cementerio de los Malfoy y que yo había podido ir a su entierro.  
  
Mago y bruja miraron al muchacho con cierta pena en sus ojos pero Draco sonrió para eliminar la densidad del ambiente.  
  
- Si ella está viva me hace sentir mucho mejor pero... si es así... ¿por qué no me buscó desde un principio?.  
  
- Ella fue una seguidora del Señor Oscuro y los aurores estuvieron buscando a dichos seguidores por largo tiempo. Era probable que tampoco supiese donde te encontrabas, recuerda que te sacamos del país en estricto secreto.  
  
- Pero la Sra. Malfoy... ella... ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?.- Hermione titubeó y se abrazó a si misma por una corriente fría que invadió su cuerpo.  
  
Draco se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. El dolor ya casi había desaparecido y solo sentía un pequeño palpitar en el pecho.  
  
- Ya que la Señorita Granger está enterada de parte de lo que sucede entonces ya podemos analizar muy bien los hechos.- dijo el Profesor con las manos detrás de la espalda.  
  
- Es una venganza Profesor... es todo lo que quieren de mí.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Hace unos meses te dije que a mi parecer era mas que eso.  
  
- El profesor puede que tenga razón.  
  
- Además mi madre no me atacaría... es absurdo.  
  
- Si tu padre se hubiera enterado de la farsa que montabas cuando mortífago, ¿te hubiera hecho algún daño?.- Dijo Snape.  
  
Draco miro a su antiguo tutor con el rostro sombrío. Hermione le tomó cariñosamente de un brazo para darle animo.  
  
- Mi padre era un hombre muy estricto con las reglas y hubiera sido probable algún tipo enfrentamiento con él. Talvez... yo...  
  
- Por favor.... profesor....- Hermione miró angustiada a Snape.  
  
- Es necesario que de una vez elimine la culpabilidad, Señorita Granger.- dijo mirándola con rudeza.- Todos estos años han sido de tolerancia para Draco por lo de su padre.  
  
Las lagrimas asomaron en los ojos miel de Hermione.  
  
- Es mi culpa...- dijo con voz apagada.  
  
- ¡No!.- exclamó Draco.   
  
- No es culpa de nadie...- dijo Snape con una mueca.- Tú ni siquiera sabias lo que pasaba. Lucius iba a matarte y Draco hizo muy bien en defenderte.  
  
El Profesor Snape movió su túnica con impaciencia y miro a los dos jóvenes con un poco de exasperación.  
  
- Si te pregunte lo de tu padre Draco fue porque quería que entendieras que si tu madre esta viva talvez no tenga ningún deseo en verte como a un hijo. Accidente o no, mataste a su esposo y... ¿si ella quiere vengarlo?.  
  
El corazón de Draco latió agitadamente. Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Snape parpadeo algunas veces antes de tragar saliva.  
  
- El dragón negro sabia de ti Draco... ¿no es cierto?.- Continuo hablando Snape.  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Talvez era un espía...- dijo Hermione distraídamente.  
  
- O.. ¿cómo escapó?.- Agregó Snape.  
  
- Dos magos entraron al campamento durante la noche y lo liberaron.- Contestó Hermione.- Las investigaciones aun continúan porque aquellos magos conocían perfectamente la ubicación de las cavernas y el Ministro cree que hay un traidor en el campamento.  
  
- ¿Usted tiene alguna teoría Señorita?.- Le preguntó el profesor.  
  
- Creo que el dragón negro les dio la ubicación.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?.- preguntó Draco confundido.- Él jamás salió del campamento.  
  
- Pero hay otras maneras de enviar información sin tener que salir del campamento. Con la poción y el hechizo adecuado los ojos de esa bestia pueden servir como un mirador particular.  
  
- O sea que todo este tiempo... los mortífagos pudieron estar vigilando a través del dragón.- dijo Draco sumamente sorprendido.  
  
- El dragón... – Murmuró Hermione.- Él es la clave de todo.  
  
- Hay que encontrarlo.- dijo Snape.  
  
- ¿Por donde buscamos primero?.- Preguntó Draco ansioso.  
  
- ¡Por los libros!.- Contestó con firmeza Hermione.  
  
-------------  
  
La nieve caía lentamente sobre la casa abandonada a varias millas del pueblo de Tuska. Era una de esas tantas mansiones donde ya nadie se acercaba debido a la infestación de alimañas y fantasmas. Lucius Malfoy se había valido de esa antiguo cuento para alejar a los curiosos de los terrenos que consideraba como suyos.  
  
Había tenido la bienaventuranza de encontrar un refugio excelente para estudiar sus planes y llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Narcisa, su esposa, tatareaba una y otra vez una canción de cuna que daba al ambiente un aspecto tétrico.  
  
El mago miro a su esposa con cierto placer, se acerco a ella y la tomo discretamente de la cintura.  
  
- ¿Otra vez esa canción Narcisa querida?.  
  
- No puedo remediarlo. La primavera pronto aparecerá y será el comienzo de lo que hemos anhelado.  
  
- Es increíble que hayamos esperado un ciclo de cinco años para tener a Draco nuevamente con nosotros.   
  
- Estoy ansiosa por verlo Lucius.  
  
- Será una gran sorpresa... sobre todo porque aun nos cree muertos.  
  
- Pobre hijo mío... todo este tiempo ha pensado que te asesinó.- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa demencial.  
  
- De eso no está totalmente excusado, todavía tendrá que pagar por ello.- dijo Lucius con rencor.  
  
- ¿Y la bruja esa?.  
  
- He estado pensando...- Lucius la soltó y camino unos pasos cerca de la ventana.- que lo mejor seria asesinarla y desterrarla de la memoria de Draco. Todo esto no ha sido mas que su culpa y nosotros ya estuviéramos reinando si no hubiera sido por los hechizos de esa estúpida a mi hijo.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo Lucius y...  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente. Una mujer de cabellos negros y figura delgada hizo entrada.  
  
- Narcisa, Lucius... Los chicos han llegado y...  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado Bellatrix?.- preguntó impaciente el mago.  
  
- Todo está bien. Blaise ha logrado entregar la carta astral y los pergaminos al queridísimo señor Fudge.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Narcisa suspiro aliviada.  
  
- El señor Fudge debe estar de acuerdo de que la profecía sobre Draco es cierto.- dijo la rubia.  
  
- No tardará en darse cuenta de que no le hemos mentido y de que no le queda más remedio que ayudarnos...- Lucius sonrió maquiavélicamente.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de confiar en ese gordinflón fracasado?.- pregunto Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido.- Me parecía muy nervioso la ultima vez que lo vimos en su casa.  
  
- ¡Que mundo tan pequeño!.- exclamo Narcisa.- ¿Quién diría que Fudge estaba viviendo en Hungría y que ahora seria nuestro aliado?.  
  
- No ha sido mas que casualidad encontrarlo y demos gracias mi sobrino Blaise.- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
- Al menos ahora tenemos la seguridad de haberlo convencido a participar en esta contienda y... claro está que no tiene mas remedio si no quiere amanecer en un foso.  
  
- Por lo pronto él es quien se hará cargo del entrometido Snape.- Dijo Bellatrix cruzando los brazos.- Dijo que buscaría la manera de verlo puesto que tiene algunos asuntos en este país.  
  
- Ha sido muy generoso de su parte que haya venido desde Hungría hasta Rumania....- Lucius se acercó a su esposa y hizo un gesto malicioso.- Ya casi es el momento querida... solo debemos esperar un tiempo más y todo habrá terminado.  
  
- El dragón insiste en salir de su escondite...- dijo Bellatrix mirando al techo como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de la noticia.  
  
- Imposible. Ahora no puede salir.- contestó.- Será hasta que hayamos quitado del camino a ese inútil de Snape y su grupo de idiotas.  
  
- ¿Te refieres a ese tal Sarbu?.- preguntó Narcisa.  
  
- Ese viejo mago no hace mas que interrumpir nuestra labor al igual que la joven Granger...  
  
- Hablando de ella... Blaise me contó algo... hace un momento que me pareció importante comunicarles.- dijo Bellatrix.  
  
Lucius y Narcisa miraron interesados a Bellatrix Lestrange, quien les contó la historia de Draco en el callejón de Tuska. No omitió ninguna sola parte y todos ellos estaban sorprendidos y a la vez excitados. ¿Draco había tenido una pequeña metamorfosis?. ¿Era posible tanta felicidad?.  
  
- ¿Todo eso se originó cuando Blaise mencionó a Granger y la amenazó?.- preguntó la bruja rubia.  
  
- Si...  
  
- Entonces hemos encontrado la clave para ayudar a nuestro hijo a que pronto sea Geistdunkel, el Príncipe de los Dragones. La furia, el odio y todos esos sentimientos negativos hacen que el mal que reside en él tome más fuerza.  
  
- El odio hará que nuestro hijo camine con más rapidez a su destino...- dijo Narcisa emocionada.  
  
- Ya tengo una labor especial para mi sobrino Blaise Zabini.- Lucius se sentó con impaciencia en una silla.  
  
- ¿Cuál es?.- preguntó Bellatrix con una ceja alzada.  
  
- ¡Secuestrar a la sangre sucia!. Draco estará con nosotros mucho más rápido si se enoja de que le toquen un patético cabello a esa idiota.  
  
-----------  
  
-----------  
  
-----------  
  
¡¡¡AAAHH!!!! HOLLAA!!!!!!!.. como estan???.. de verdad que siento mucho haberme tardado siglos para actualizar Draconis!!. en serio disculpenme pero he tenido tanto quehacer que no he podido darle el tiempo que se merece.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que practicamente ya es el inicio de todo lo que va a pasarle a Draco. Ya casi estamos acercandonos a los capitulos finales y terminara el ciclo de Draconis.  
  
Claro que todavia falta un poco para eso pero ya estoy pensando en la finalizacion.  
  
Quiero darle las gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con mis otros fics y les agradesco sus reviews y sus comentarios.  
  
Siento darles la noticia de que mi servidor (donde reside mi pag. web) ya esta muriendo puesto que una tormenta electrica hizo de las suyas hace poco y parece que no quiere 'despertar' de su sueño.  
  
Asi que por el momento no podran verla ni tampoco podran escribir a jainajaina.com.mx . Ahora los correos que deseen enviarme que sean a kasaeshotmail.com  
  
Bueno, espero que este capitulo no haya sido aburrido ni tampoco demasiado pesado y se lamente de haber esperado tanto.  
  
Por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saludos y besos..  
  
Atte  
  
Jaina  
  
==========  
  
e-mail: kasaeshotmail.com 


	25. Lagrimas de amargura

**CAPITULO 25**  
  
_Han pasado varios días desde el incidente en el callejón de Tuska y aun no encuentro las respuestas a todas mis preguntas. No tengo absoluta idea de lo que me sucedió aquella tarde cuando me enfrenté a mis antiguos compañeros de escuela. A veces siento un ligero sabor a azufre en mi lengua y ardores en la espalda. Pienso que es consecuencia de algún hechizo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que Pansy o Blaise hayan sido los causantes.  
  
El Profesor Snape me ha hecho varias pruebas y hasta el momento no sabemos que hechizo pudiera causar estos estragos. Por cierto, sigo sin contarle a Hermione estos síntomas pues no quiero preocuparla, únicamente le he contado sobre Blaise, Pansy y Millicent. Hemos platicado infinidad de veces sobre mi madre que podría estar viva... a veces me pregunto si yo soy parte de algo maligno.  
  
Llevo días soñando con mi padre. Son imágenes cortas, sin sentido. Creo que su recuerdo está más vivo en mí ahora que sé que mi madre está tras mis pasos. Tengo pesadillas donde veo a mi padre, a mi madre, a tía Bellatrix y a los antiguos Slytherin alrededor mío en un circulo de fuego. A veces veo a un conjunto de dragones que vuelan por encima y me escupen fuego... sin embargo, no me consumo aunque siento mi cuerpo arder.  
  
Creo que estoy volviéndome paranoico o tanta búsqueda de la verdad acabará por hacerlo realmente. Hermione no cesa de buscar en los libros de la biblioteca todo referente a dragones. Se ha vuelto casi una experta en este tema, ya comienza a dominar el Draconis y se muestra más segura cuando está frente a ellos.  
  
Es increíble que ya haya pasado tres meses desde que nos hicimos novios. Por el momento las cosas entre nosotros marchan bien aunque el tiempo de permanencia de Hermione en Rumania está llegando a su fin.  
  
Me preocupa este silencio. No he visto rastros de los mortífagos. No he vuelto a ver a Blaise o Pansy y me temo que ellos estén planeando atacar a Hermione. Gracias a Merlín que ella no ha estado sola, Sarbu o el Profesor Snape la han acompañado a la capital cuando lo requiere.  
  
Recuerdo que la ultima vez que sentí tanto miedo fue cuando casi estuve a punto de perder a Hermione el día que mi padre fue a su casa a atacarla. Casi sentí morirme cuando la vi tendida en el suelo con el cuerpo lastimado.  
  
Me cuesta trabajo creer que sus besos y sus caricias son todos míos. Cuando me susurra al oído que me ama no puedo evitar temblar ni sentirme embriagado por tanta felicidad. La amo y creo que comencé a amarla desde que la vi por primera vez en la estación de tren en nuestro primer año de clases. Me llevó demasiado tiempo darme cuenta que sentía algo por ella y cuando me convertí en mortífago me juré protegerla del resto de los mortífagos.  
  
Yo casi sentí enloquecer con su ausencia en estos cinco años y era peor sabiendo que ella me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas después de que salí de Azkaban... pero todo ha valido la pena.   
  
Sin embargo, entre tanta felicidad no he podido borrar de mi mente la fecha de su regreso a Inglaterra. Hasta ahora no hemos platicado sobre eso y creo que más bien ha sido por temor. En el ultimo mes he pensado seriamente en pedirle matrimonio aunque quisiera estar completamente seguro de que ella aceptara; después de todo ella extraña a su familia, vivir cerca de 7 meses en Rumania no la ha hecho sentir que debe permanecer en esta tierra.  
  
Si ella regresa a Inglaterra, si ella se niega a quedarse conmigo... ¿qué va a suceder?. Yo no podría seguirla... si tan solo pudiera no dudaría en hacerlo pero... sé que en Inglaterra soy la peor escoria y es probable que la vida de Hermione se vea opacada por mi culpa. Talvez le cerrarían las puertas en el Ministerio al saber que tiene alguna relación con un antiguo mortífago.  
  
En este momento es cuando más me arrepiento de haberlo sido.   
  
¿Habrá alguna esperanza?.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
12 Abril  
_

* * *

....  
  
Draco Malfoy retiró la elegante pluma de las hojas de su Diario y la dejó sobre el tintero que yacía en su escritorio. El chico miro las palabras escritas y sonrió con un dejo de melancolía.  
  
Levantó la mirada hacia un ancho sofá de piel donde se encontraba Hermione Granger, su novia. La chica estaba entre pilares de libros antiguos y polvorientos con el cabello recogido al descuido y los ojos color miel cansados.  
  
El cazador cerró su Diario y caminó hacia Hermione. La bruja retiró la mirada de uno de las páginas de un libro rojo y sonrió cuando Draco se sentó a un lado de ella cuidando no tirar alguna pila de libros que estaban en el suelo.   
  
Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir alguna palabra puesto que Draco la tomó cariñosamente del rostro y comenzó a besarla. La chica le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu e hizo a un lado su libro para poder abrazarlo.  
  
Draco la tomó por la cintura y sus labios comenzaron a acariciar lentamente las mejillas de Hermione. Aquella sensación hizo que Hermione se echara a reír.  
  
- Draco... ¿qué haces?.- dijo la joven envuelta en risas.  
  
El rubio no le hizo caso sino que ahora le besaba una oreja mientras sus dedos la despojaban del moño que recogía su cabello. Los rizos marrones de la chica cayeron con libertad sobre sus hombros. A Draco se le hizo agradable enredar sus dedos en ellos.  
  
Hermione sentía que sus mejillas estaban a punto de explotar. La multitud de sensaciones que vibraban por todo el cuerpo la hacían elevarse a un ensueño. Draco sabia perfectamente como lograr que ella casi perdiera el control sobre sí misma.  
  
- ¿Draco?.- Dijo la Gryffindor en un cálido susurro.  
  
- ¿Hum?.- Contestó Draco entre suspiros.  
  
Hermione apartó un poco el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que he encontrado?.- Preguntó con la mirada brillante.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de la chica. Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad su rostro.  
  
- Deberías descansar, no has dejado de leer todos estos libros en días.  
  
Hermione fingió un gesto de ofendida y alzó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Cómo piensas que encontraremos al dragón negro si no estudiamos sobre los de su raza?. Es muy probable que este escondido bajo tierra y... ¿cuántas cavernas hay en Rumania que te lleven bajo tierra?.  
  
- No muy pocas...  
  
- Pero...- Interrumpió la chica.- Ya las hemos localizado así que... la búsqueda será algo más rápida.  
  
- Solo espero que Sarbu haya logrado averiguar algo más.  
  
- Por cierto, ¿cuándo regresa?.  
  
- En unos días, no te preocupes.  
  
- No lo hago... es solo que...   
  
Draco echo a reírse.  
  
- ¿Te incomoda estar viviendo en mi casa en estos últimos días?.- Preguntó el rubio.  
  
- Si al menos estuviera el Profesor Snape...- dijo Hermione sonrojada.  
  
- Si lo dices por la Señora Balch...  
  
- Me siento avergonzada cuando entra por esa puerta.- Hermione señaló con el dedo la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca de la Mansión del Malfoy.  
  
- La Señora Balch tiene cara de pocos amigos pero es una gran persona. Además ella sabe que... tú y yo... no...  
  
Draco guardó silencio. Ahora era él quien estaba avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos. ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?. ¿Que él y ella qué?  
  
- Ajá...- dijo la bruja retirandose.  
  
Hermione se levantó y acercó a la ventana. Draco por un instante la observó desde el sofá sin saber que decir para romper con el incomodo silencio. Era la primera vez que él mencionaba algo asi.  
  
- Los Granianes... ¿estarán bien con este clima?.- Preguntó Hermione apoyándose contra la ventana.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Granianes en la platica?.  
  
Hermione suspiró. Se sintió terriblemente tonta por haber preguntado algo tan estúpido. ¡Era obvio que los Granianes estaban muy bien!. ¿Como no estarlo con el clima tan primaveral que hacia en la región?.  
  
- Supongo que deben estar felices por el viento de primavera.- Contestó levantándose de su asiento.  
  
- ¿Podemos ir afuera?.- Hermione volteó a verlo.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir ahora mismo?.  
  
- Podríamos caminar por el jardín a la luz de la luna, además hace días que no los veo.  
  
Draco se acercó a la ventana donde estaba Hermione y la abrió de par en par. El viento nocturno se coló por toda la habitación haciendo que los cabellos de ambos chicos se agitaran. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, no habían nubes que opacaran su fulgor. Draco contempló las estrellas que parpadeaban tranquilamente y los árboles que se mecían al compás del aire.  
  
El silencio que prevaleció entre los magos pero Hermione se lanzó al cuello de Draco y le dio un cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios. Draco no pudo resistir a la caricia de su novia y se colocó frente a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. La escoba del cazador voló hasta donde ellos cuando este pronunció un hechizo con su varita.  
  
Ambos subieron a la escoba. Hermione se abrazó a la cintura del rubio, colocando su cabeza en un hombro de él. El mago dio dos golpecitos en el suelo y salieron volando por la enorme ventana.  
  
El viento agitó más los cabellos de Hermione. La chica rebozaba de felicidad. A lo lejos se veían las montañas cuyos picos permanecían siempre nevados. Los árboles se mecían con suavidad y la luna los iluminaba, haciendo brillar sus miradas enamoradas.  
  
Los Granianes rechinaron cuando vieron a su amo volar por encima del establo donde se encontraban. Uno de ellos, el más grande y fuerte, voló hacia ellos. Las alas del animal se agitaban con majestuosidad. El granian era una hermosa criatura parecida a un caballo alado. Este granian era negro y ojos oscuros muy brillantes.   
  
Draco paseó con Hermione por las hermosas colinas cubiertas de pasto y donde los rayos de luna hacían resplandecer las flores silvestres. Hermione no pudo resistir acercar su rostro a una mejilla de él y darle un beso. Su boca fue deslizándose a uno de sus oídos y le susurró: _"Te amo".  
_  
El corazón de Draco latió con fuerza. Si no fuera porque era el conductor habría abandonado la escoba y volteado a besarla. El Granian hizo una pirueta en el aire para halagar a su amo. Hermione rió cuando el animal pasó cariñosamente una de sus alas por sus cabezas.  
  
La escoba de Draco se posó con suavidad a unos centímetros del suelo para que ambos chicos bajaran. Draco tomó una mano de Hermione y la dirigió hacia la orilla de un pequeño arroyo que nacía de las faldas de una montaña.   
  
Draco se sentó en una roca mientras Hermione se colocaba de espaldas frente a él. El chico hizo a un lado los rizos castaños de la chica para colocar su cabeza en su hombro.   
  
- Este lugar me encanta.- dijo Hermione admirando la luna que se reflejaba en el agua.  
  
El granian que los acompañaba descendió en el otro extremo del arroyo y comenzó a tomar agua de él. Draco y Hermione lo observaron con curiosidad.  
  
- Hermione...- Susurró Draco.  
  
- ¿Si?.  
  
- Ya han pasado tres meses... y creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de ciertas cosas.- dijo con un tono de seriedad.  
  
La chica tembló un poco. ¿De que querría hablar Draco?.  
  
- Estas asustándome...- dijo ella.- ¿Qué sucede?.  
  
Draco permaneció callado unos segundos. Estaba temeroso de decirle lo que pensaba. Ella iba a regresar a Inglaterra y él vivía en Rumania, toda su vida estaba en aquel viejo país entonces ¿quién de los dos tenía que sacrificar un sueño?.   
  
- Sabes de antemano que yo desde hace tiempo te he amado Hermione pero... es necesario que...  
  
Nuevamente hubo silencio.  
  
Hermione se volteó para mirarlo. La chica sintió un ligero escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Temía que Draco comenzara a hablar de lo que ella no quería hablar, al menos no en ese momento.  
  
- Estas temblando...- dijo ella al tocarle una mejilla a su novio.  
  
- El Sr. Sarbu me ha comentado que en Inglaterra tu proyecto sobre las nuevas leyes para las criaturas mágicas ha sido un éxito. Están muy orgullosos de tu prosperidad en el draconis y desean que comiences a redactar los nuevos estatutos para dragones.  
  
- Draco... y-yo...  
  
- Hermione... necesito saber que va a pasar cuando regreses a Inglaterra... – La voz de Draco era temblorosa. Su cuerpo estaba frío por los nervios. A su vez no deseaba escuchar la respuesta pero necesitaba saber de una vez por todas lo que pasaría con ellos. Él la amaba y no iba a dejar que ella se fuera de su lado para no volver.  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Hermione se apartó de Draco para evitar que él se diera cuenta de su propio temblor. ¿Por qué tenia que preguntarle eso?. ¿Por qué ella tenia que enfrentarse a la realidad ahora?.  
  
- ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo?.- Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.  
  
La chica se encontraba a la orilla del arroyo mientras el granian jugueteaba con el agua.  
  
- Hermione... sabes que no puedo regresar. Si regreso contigo lo único que pasara es que la gente te evitará por ser novia de un antiguo mortífago. Yo ya no tengo cabida en Inglaterra... estoy calificado como la peor escoria.  
  
La bruja volteo a mirarlo con los ojos húmedos.  
  
- Pero eres inocente Draco. Eras un mortífago solo porque llevabas en el brazo la marca tenebrosa pero nunca dañaste a nadie. Si dejaras que las personas vieran en tu pensadero...  
  
Draco frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.  
  
- ¿Sabes cuantas personas me odian?. ¿Sabes cuantos magos pasan por las afueras de la antigua Mansión de mi familia y la maldice?. No... aunque pudieran ver en mi pensadero estoy conciente de que hice cosas horrendas.  
  
- Éramos solo unos niños cuando te comportabas de esa forma tan altanera. Draco, han pasado un poco más de cinco años y la gente olvida...  
  
- La gente no olvida Hermione...- dijo Draco con voz ronca.- Potter y Weasley son un claro ejemplo... ¿no te han mandado cartas pidiéndote que termines conmigo?.   
  
- Yo no he hecho caso y...  
  
- ¿Tus padres?.- Interrumpió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.- Yo se que no me has querido decir que tus padres están preocupados porque el hijo del hombre que quiso asesinarlos es tu novio.  
  
- Ellos entenderán...  
  
- Talvez...- Draco bajo la mirada y suspiró.- Talvez tu madre pueda leer en mis ojos todo el amor que siento por ti.  
  
- Draco...  
  
El mago se levantó de la roca y caminó hacia ella.  
  
- Quédate...- dijo tomándola de los hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué?.  
  
- Cásate conmigo Hermione y quédate en Rumania. Yo entiendo que solo llevamos 4 meses de relación y es probable que creas que es muy precipitado.... pero yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras veo como te marchas de mi vida.  
  
- P-pero...   
  
Draco sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y miró a Hermione con tranquilidad. La chica observó casi asustada como Draco le mostraba un hermoso anillo con pequeñas piedras de color verde y blanco en el centro.  
  
- Quiero que seas mi esposa y que ambos iniciemos una nueva vida en este país que me vio nacer nuevamente. Si te preocupas por tus padres le diré a Snape que hablé con ellos y les pagaré el viaje hasta aquí sin que me pese. Yo sé que ellos tienen que estar seguros de que no soy un peligro para ti y de que te amo con toda la locura que puede haber en un Malfoy como yo.  
  
Hermione estaba temblando. Sus ojos relampagueaban aunque no sabia si por felicidad o por temor. La chica bajo la mirada y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
  
- Talvez esperabas una declaración más romántica y no en medio de este bosque con un granian custodiándonos pero necesitaba decírtelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...  
  
Draco guardó silencio y observó con pesar como Hermione continuaba sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Dónde estaban los abrazos, las sonrisas y los besos?. Hermione estaba reaccionando como él temía... ella no iba a casarse con él.  
  
Hermione gemía dentro de si misma, de alguna manera necesitaba el valor para decirle a Draco lo que realmente pensaba. La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y encontró un refugio para su rostro en el pecho de él. Draco la cubrió con su capa al tiempo que la abrazaba.  
  
- ¿Eso es un no o un sí?.- Preguntó Draco en un susurro.  
  
La bruja levantó el rostro.  
  
- Q-quiero casarme contigo...- dijo con voz entrecortada.  
  
El cazador sonrió.  
  
- Pero yo quiero que regreses a Inglaterra...- dijo con las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
  
El chico la miró decepcionado.  
  
- No puedo regresar Hermione.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?. Dumbledore dijo que si era necesario le diría la verdad a todos. Rita Skeeter hasta escribiría un articulo de cinco páginas en el Profeta sobre tu historia.  
  
- Yo no tengo nada en Inglaterra...  
  
- La Mansión de los Malfoy sigue siendo tuya y toda tu herencia sigue guardada en Gringotts.- Hermione se apartó de Draco y le dio la espalda.  
  
- No es el dinero lo que me preocupa Hermione pero tienes que entender que yo tengo una vida aquí. La gente no se asusta al saludarme ni me miran como un monstruo cuando paso junto a ellas. En Inglaterra lo único que sucedería es que me cerrarían las puertas y te las cerrarían por consiguiente. Nadie estaría de acuerdo en que la empleada estrella del Ministerio se case con un antiguo partidario de Voldemort.  
  
- Yo también tengo una vida en Inglaterra Draco.- dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro.- He luchado para obtener el puesto que tengo y trabajado por años con el nuevo esquema de leyes para Criaturas Mágicas... ese ha sido mi sueño desde que era una niña...  
  
Draco bajó la mirada.  
  
- ¿Qué significa entonces?.- Preguntó mientras guardaba el anillo en su bolsillo nuevamente.  
  
- No quiero que nuestra relación se base en condiciones.- dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas.  
  
- Solo contéstame algo... ¿me amas lo suficiente para casarte conmigo?.  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
- Te amo Draco... pero mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo... todo está en Inglaterra. Estoy segura que Harry y Ron sabrán comprender tu regreso. Ellos saben que tú me quieres y mis padres saben que yo no me equivocaría al estar contigo.  
  
- Si te quedas en Rumania tus padres podrían venir las veces que quisieran, inclusive permitiría que esos dos amigos tuyos vengan a visitarte. Le pediría al Sr. Sarbu que te recomiende en el Ministerio Rumano y podrías continuar trabajando como lo estás haciendo ahora.  
  
- Draco...- Hermione ahogó un sollozo.  
  
El rubio caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- ¿Por qué me pides que lo deje todo ti?. Hace cinco años hice exactamente lo mismo. Dejé Inglaterra para que estuvieras más tranquila y pudieras llevar a cabo tu vida sin miedo a que yo apareciera y te atacara.  
  
Hermione lo miró con tristeza.  
  
- ¿Definitivamente no regresarías?.- Preguntó.  
  
- No...- dijo él besándole la frente.- Ni siquiera me atrevería a poner un pie en la Mansión de nuevo... todo lo que contiene no es nada mas que recuerdos grotescos.  
  
- Te quiero Draco...- Hermione buscó desesperadamente los labios de su novio. El chico se entregó con pasión a los besos y caricias de la mujer que más amaba.  
  
Draco cerró los ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza la estrecha cintura de la bruja. El corazón le latía rápidamente y casi podía sentir miles de punzadas atacándole por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Estaban despidiéndose?. ¿Ya no se casaría con él?. ¡Por Merlín!. ¿Por qué ella tenía que pedirle que regresara a Inglaterra cuando él no se sentía valiente para hacerlo?.   
  
- Pequeña...- Draco apartó sus labios y la miró fijamente.- Aun faltan unos días para que te vayas y quiero que pienses muy bien todo lo que te he dicho.  
  
- Pero Draco...- Gimió.  
  
- No nos preocupemos por ahora.- La interrumpió.  
  
- ¿Qué va a pasar?.- Preguntó la chica mientras su mejilla rozaba con la de él.  
  
- Aun no lo sé.- dijo el muchacho mientras la levantaba del suelo.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos mientras Draco daba vueltas lentamente. El chico también permanecía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Por dentro tenia una terrible amargura. ¿Realmente se separarían?. ¿Hermione recapacitaría y se quedaría con él en Rumania?.  
  
Un rechinido del Granian hizo que el muchacho la colocará nuevamente en el suelo. El animal comenzó a aletear y se movía en círculos como si estuviera alertando sobre la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.  
  
Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura y sacó su varita en una ansia por protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviera interrumpiendo su intimidad.  
  
Una sombra surgió de entre unos arbustos y se quedo parado, sin movimiento alguno, entre los árboles. Draco quiso atacarlo pero Hermione hizo una seña de que no hiciera nada hasta que no estuvieran seguros de que no corrían peligro.  
  
La joven bruja sacó su varita y apuntó su varita hacia la sombra. De la punta de su varita surgió una luz resplandeciente que hizo iluminar casi como si fuese de día el lugar donde se encontraban. La sombra ya no estaba.  
  
Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione y caminaron sigilosamente hacia donde habían visto a la sombra pero sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor con precaución. El granian solo agitaba las alas y rechinaba con desesperación.   
  
- _"Sie sind meins"_.- Murmuró alguien en draconis.  
  
Hermione respingó.  
  
- E-es...él.- dijo Hermione entrecortada.  
  
- ¿Él?.  
  
- La sombra, el ente que me atacó en casa de Gaspar... ¿recuerdas?.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño y buscó exasperadamente el lugar de donde provenía la voz pero esta se oía por todos lados, como si fuese un eco que rebotaba entre los árboles.  
  
- _"Gekommen zu mir"._   
  
-_ "sie wird nicht mit Ihnen sein".-_ dijo Draco en voz alta.  
  
Hermione le tomó con fuerza de un brazo.  
  
- ¡Cuidado Draco!.- Exclamó la bruja.  
  
Los árboles comenzaron a sacudirse con violencia y Draco pudo ver como un árbol caía hacia ellos. El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para lanzar un hechizo sino que lanzó a Hermione hacia el otro lado. El árbol cayó casi cerca del rubio, atrapando con sus ramas al joven hechicero.  
  
- ¡Draco!.  
  
Hermione quiso correr hasta donde estaba su novio pero una luz resplandeciente se lo impidió. La bruja quedó atrapada en una burbuja de cristal. Ella volteó a mirar a sus espaldas y pudo ver con horror como de entre las montañas aparecía un animal negro que volaba con agresividad hasta ellos.  
  
Draco logró salir de entre las ramas del árbol y miró con extremada preocupación y miedo hacia donde yacía la chica, quien no dejaba de patear dentro de la bola. Ella lanzó un hechizo para destruirlo pero este rebotó dentro, casi a punto de que Hermione se lastimara a si misma.  
  
- ¡Hermione!.- Gritó Draco corriendo hasta ella.  
  
Una persona apareció entre Hermione y él. Draco se detuvo bruscamente y casi sintió desmayarse cuando la reconoció.  
  
- Tanto tiempo sin verte... hijo.  
  
Draco tembló de pies a cabeza . Casi negando que realmente estaba viendo lo que tenía frente a él.  
  
- M-madre...  
  
- Draco... Draco... ¿cuándo aceptaras que tú no eres igual a esta sangre sucia?.- dijo Narcisa señalando con su fino dedo a la joven bruja que estaba dentro de la esfera.  
  
- ¿Q-que haces a-aquí?.- Preguntó con los ojos grises muy abiertos.- ¿Cómo sabes que...?  
  
- ¿Qué vives cerca de aquí?.- Agregó la mujer.- Eso es muy fácil. Desde que supe que vivías en Rumania investigué todo referente a ti.  
  
- La sombra que perseguía a Hermione... ¿eras tú?.  
  
Narcisa sonrió cínicamente.  
  
- Es increíble todo lo que puedes hacer con magia negra.- Contestó.- No es sencillo... ¿sabes?.  
  
Draco miró asombrado hacia un animal que agitaba ferozmente sus alas, casi a punto de lastimar al granian. La criatura se hizo hacia atrás despavorida.  
  
Era el dragón negro.  
  
- Tú estabas muerta... me dijeron... que...  
  
- Fue un grave error que tú no te enteraras de que estaba viva...- La rubia entrecerró los ojos.- Era el plan original pero tú lo echaste todo a perder.  
  
- Madre... libera a Hermione.- dijo Draco entre dientes.  
  
- No. – Narcisa sonrió.  
  
Draco levantó su varita y apuntó a su madre.  
  
- ¿Vas a matarme hijo?. ¿De verdad esta sangre sucia vale más que tu familia?. No solo con tu padre... ¿también conmigo?.- La mujer miró desdeñosamente a su hijo.  
  
Draco temblaba. Talvez se le había ocurrido atacar a su propia madre pero... no podría hacerlo pero tampoco podía dejar que lastimara a Hermione; sin embargo bajó su varita. La chica daba sordos gritos. Nadie podía escucharla, la burbuja era a prueba de sonido.  
  
- ¿Qué hace ese dragón negro aquí?.- Preguntó con rabia.  
  
- Es un buen amigo. Él nos ayudará...  
  
- ¿Ayudar a que?.  
  
- Draco... soy tu madre. Tienes que confiar en mí.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que hablas draconis?.  
  
Narcisa rió.  
  
- Es una larga historia hijo pero no podré contártela aquí... ven conmigo.  
  
Draco miró con horror a su madre.  
  
- ¡No!.  
  
- ¿Piensas que voy a asesinarte por que mataste a tu padre?.- Preguntó Narcisa burlona.- Draco... te asombraras de todo lo que tienes que saber... ya es hora hijo.  
  
- No se de que hablas... – El rubio miro a Hermione que tenía las palmas de las manos pegadas a la esfera de cristal y lo miraba con dolor.  
  
- Entonces ven conmigo y entérate de lo que tienes que saber.  
  
El dragón rugió y escupió fuego a unos árboles, iluminando el lugar.  
  
- Si no vienes conmigo...- dijo Narcisa mirándolo maliciosa.- Tu sangre sucia pagará las consecuencias.  
  
El chico apuntó nuevamente a su madre.  
  
- No voy a permitir de ninguna forma que le hagas daño...  
  
- Eso mismo pasó con tu padre...- dijo la mujer levantando altivamente la barbilla.- ¿Ya no recuerdas el dolor, la vergüenza de haber asesinado a Lucius por esta idiota que ni siquiera puede sacrificar su patética vida para quedarse contigo?.  
  
El chico la miró con amargura. Hermione negó con la cabeza y pegaba con fuerza a las paredes de la esfera.  
  
- Traje al dragón negro conmigo... que por cierto se llama Kankanier...para ayudarte a decidir entre tu futuro o vivir en el pasado.  
  
- ¿Blaise y Pansy están contigo?..- dijo Draco agitando su varita hacia el cuerpo de su madre.- ¿Por qué demonios no me dejan en paz?.   
  
- No puedo...  
  
- ¿Quieres vengarte por lo que le hice a mi padre?.  
  
Draco se quitó violentamente de su capa.  
  
- ¡Anda, aquí estoy!. Puedes matarme si quieres... pero no voy a permitir que le hagas absolutamente algo a ella y si tengo que lastimarte lo voy a hacer...  
  
- ¡Oye nada mas la insensatez que dices!. ¡Lastimarías a tu madre para proteger a esta mugrosa muchacha!. ¡Esta idiota no te ama aunque te lo repita una y mil veces!. Prefiere a sus amigos antes que a ti por eso no puede quedarse porque le da asco vivir en este país viejo.  
  
- Eso no es cierto...  
  
- Lo oí todo hijo. Estaba escondida a unos pasos de ustedes y puedo decirte con seguridad que ella no se va a quedar contigo.  
  
- Dime porque apareciste a mi vida...- dijo Draco con pesar.- ¿Quieres matarme?.  
  
- No, no quiero matarte.  
  
- ¿Castigarme por la muerte de tu esposo?.  
  
- Quiero castigarte por habernos traicionado por una sangre sucia.  
  
- Entonces lastímame todo lo que quieras y vete para siempre de nuestras vidas.  
  
- Tampoco puedo hacer eso...  
  
- ¡No te entiendo!. ¿Qué quieres de mi?.  
  
Kankanier se acercó lentamente hacia los magos y miró con recelo a Draco.  
  
- Hagamos un trato hijo... Yo no lastimaré a tu sangre sucia si tú vienes conmigo...   
  
- ¡N-no!. ¡No Draco no lo hagas!.- gritó Hermione aterrada.  
  
Pero Draco no pudo escucharla...  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo creerte?.  
  
- Solo tienes esa opción... a menos que me asesines para liberarla.  
  
Draco miro a Hermione dolorosamente. Hermione gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero él no podía escuchar lo que decía. Levantó su mirada hacia el dragón negro que seguía analizándolo con sus ojos rojos.  
  
- No quiero lastimarte...- dijo Draco con el animo vencido.  
  
- Entonces ven conmigo y entérate de toda la verdad...   
  
- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?.- Preguntó.  
  
- Porque... he cambiado de parecer y el tiempo está muy cerca... es necesario que te enfrentes a la realidad.  
  
- Mi realidad es donde estoy.  
  
- Tu realidad es estar junto a tus padres.- dijo Narcisa con rabia.  
  
Draco la miró confundido. El chico hasta ese momento había mantenido la varita apuntándola pero lentamente fue bajando su brazo.   
  
Narcisa levantó un brazo al cielo y disparó un hechizo.  
  
Draco fue atrapado por una docena de sogas que se enredaban por todo su cuerpo. Narcisa lo miro con satisfacción mientras este era despojado de su libertad.  
  
- Es mejor llevarte a ti que a ella...- dijo Narcisa acercándose a su hijo inmovilizado.- Tu tía Bellatrix estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que no teníamos que secuestrar a tu noviecita... creo que ya es momento de que vuelvas con nosotros.  
  
El cazador no pudo decir nada puesto que las sogas seguían enredándose por todo el cuerpo hasta cubrir su boca. El chico miró con preocupación hacia Hermione que gritaba asustada.  
  
Narcisa hizo levantar a su hijo con un hechizo de levitación y el dragón Kankanier lo atrapó con sus garras. La mujer sonrió con cruel satisfacción cuando vio a la temible criatura alejarse con su heredero.  
  
Hermione sollozaba dentro de la burbuja. Golpeaba con debilidad mientras veía con Draco se alejaba con el dragón negro. ¿Por qué había ido solos hasta el bosque?. ¿Por qué se lo llevaban?.  
  
Narcisa liberó a Hermione de la burbuja pero la inmovilizó por completo. Hermione cayó al suelo con el cuerpo adolorido. De entre los arbustos surgieron otras sombras.  
  
Hermione miró horrorizada como Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini se acercaban a ella con la mirada llena de odio aunque la de Blaise brillaba extrañamente.  
  
- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...- dijo Narcisa cubriéndose la cabeza con su capa.  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
¡¡WAAHH!!. ¡Se han llevado a Draco!. ¿Que haran con Hermione?. Demonios ¿porque tuvieron que irse a solas hasta ese bosque?. ¿Ven lo que puede hacer el romanticismo?.   
  
Draco no pudo hacer nada en contra de su madre. Es obvio, no es un desalmado, él no le haria daño a su progenitora, de por si el chamaco esta traumado por creer que mató a su padre. Se porto debil pero ¿que querian que hiciera?. ¡No iba a matar a Narcisa!.  
  
Bien, el ente, la sombra que perseguia a Hermione era Narcisa... ¿como lo logro?. Pues eso tiene una respuesta pero eso lo responderé para los siguientes capitulos. Tambien explicaré porque Narcisa dice cosas en draconis.   
  
¿Donde esta Sarbu?. ¿Donde esta Snape?. Tambien tienen un porque su ausencia aunque se encontraran con una desagradable sorpresa.  
  
Ya estamos acercandonos lentamente al final... un poco... un poco mas...  
  
Bien,,.. no se que les haya parecido este capitulo y espero con ansias sus conjeturas.  
  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no dejen de escribirme un review. POR FAVOR!!!.  
  
Tambien no dejen de visitar mi página y esperen proximamente el nuevo capitulo de **Reverto Umquam**.  
  
Saludos a todos desde México.  
  
**Jaina**

p.d. Por cierto, lo que dijo Draco en draconis fue: "no vas a hacerle daño" y el ente dijo: "tu eres mio"


	26. Noches

_Nota de la Autora:  
  
Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa porque este capitulo debi publicarlo junto con el anterior pero debido a ciertos atrasos no lo pude hacer. Espero que no se sientan incomodas con la continuacion porque estoy segura que se llevaran una sorpresa. Espero que lo disfruten!.  
  
Jaina  
_  
---------------

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**  
  
Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson se acercaron a Hermione con sus varitas apuntándole directamente. La chica intentó retroceder pero Pansy le mandó un hechizo que le imposibilitó mover sus extremidades. Zabini rió a carcajadas.  
  
Narcisa Malfoy desapareció en la quietud de la noche tal y como había aparecido. Hermione había quedado sola a merced de los dos mortífagos.  
  
- No sabes cuantas veces soñé con tenerte en mis manos Granger.- dijo Pansy llena de rencor.  
  
- Ya que estamos en esas...- dijo Blaise.- Dame mi varita.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar que el Slytherin la tomara de la cintura y registrara sus bolsillos. Para su desgracia, la varita de Blaise se hallaba en uno de ellos.  
  
- Bien.. muy bien Granger...- Blaise agitó su varita con altanería.  
  
- ¿Estas lista para un viaje sin retorno Granger?.- Preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa malvada. Blaise echó a reírse.  
  
Una luz roja surgió de las varitas de los magos y la túnica de Hermione comenzó a incendiarse. La chica gritaba desesperada y nadie podía ayudarla. La luz intensa del fuego poco a poco fue envolviéndola hasta que solo se pudo ver una gran bola de fuego consumiéndose en aquel solitario bosque...  
  
_Hermione Granger... estaba muerta._  
  
...  
  
Draco Malfoy dio un respingo, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, su cuerpo temblaba casi frenéticamente y a su lado, con el rostro asustado, se hallaba Hermione.  
  
Hermione se inclinó rápidamente hacia él para tomarlo de la cara. El chico miro desconcertado a su alrededor, todavía sin saber que estaba sucediendo.  
  
- ¡El Dragón!.- Exclamó.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- Hermione lo miró angustiada.  
  
Draco parpadeó rápidamente, con el corazón oprimido contra el pecho.  
  
- Estaban aquí... me llevaron... y tú...  
  
Draco recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación. Sus dedos no dejaban de dar ligeros golpecitos en la mesa del escritorio y su cabello estaba húmedo por la frente debido al sudor. Hermione lo miró con más preocupación.   
  
- Estabas soñando...- dijo ella con suavidad.  
  
Draco se levantó de su escritorio de un salto y abrazó a Hermione con toda la fuerza que podía.   
  
- Todo está bien...- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.  
  
Draco escondió su rostro entre los rizos marrones de su novia, aspirando su tenue olor a rosas. Temblaba ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo sintió mucho miedo. Sin embargo los abrazos y caricias de la joven fueron poco a poco tranquilizándolo.  
  
Hermione sintió que el corazón se le hacia añicos al ver a su amado de aquella forma. ¿Tan horrible había sido el sueño para que Draco reaccionara de esa manera?.  
  
- ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que sucedió?.- Preguntó la chica.  
  
Draco permaneció en silencio unos minutos y levantó el rostro lentamente. Sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los miel de ella. Nuevamente el miedo apareció en su corazón.  
  
No hubo respuestas por parte de Draco. Sus labios se dirigieron a la boca de ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, con un enorme ímpetu por comprobar que realmente había despertado de una pesadilla, que ella estaba viva.  
  
Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar a la apasionada forma de besar de Draco. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus manos se agarraron fuertemente de los hombros de él. El muchacho la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, casi a un punto que parecía que él deseaba fundirse con ella.  
  
Un cálido cosquilleo fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione hasta sentir que perdía toda noción. Hermione cerró los ojos y se entregó al sabor de los labios del rubio. Sus caricias fueron tomando más ímpetu y ya no solo se limitaban a la cintura sino a la espalda y brazos.  
  
Draco la apoyó a la pared de la chimenea con los ojos entreabiertos. Hermione hizo lo mismo mientras respiraba con agitación. Ambos detuvieron sus besos y se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro.  
  
- Draco...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione con la respiración entrecortada.  
  
El cazador la miraba extasiado. Le parecía que Hermione lucía muy bella con las mejillas ruborizadas bajo la luz de las velas de la biblioteca de su propiedad.  
  
- Parecía tan real...- Susurró Draco.- Por un momento creí que te había perdido.  
  
Hermione lo miró con extrañeza.  
  
- ¿Qué has soñado?.  
  
- Con el dragón negro y mi madre. Venían a buscarme... y tú...  
  
Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y nuevamente la besó pero esta vez fue un beso más lento y suave.  
  
- Me tenías asustada. No despertabas.- dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos.- Susurrabas cosas...  
  
- Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento me dormí...  
  
- Estabas escribiendo en tu diario y cuando me di cuenta ya tenías la cabeza apoyada en tus brazos sobre el escritorio.  
  
Draco empezó a rozar su nariz con la de ella.  
  
- Te amo tanto Hermione...  
  
- Yo también te amo...- dijo la chica dándole un corto beso.  
  
- Hermione...- Draco la miró directamente a los ojos. En ese instante había recordado otra parte angustiante de su sueño.  
  
La bruja sonrió dulcemente esperando que el chico dijera algo.  
  
- Quisiera... yo... – Draco bajó la mirada y suspiró.  
  
- Yo entiendo que no ha sido fácil para ti enterarte que tu madre es muy probable que esté viva y más angustiante permanecer en este silencio sin saber nada de los mortífagos, del dragón o de ella.  
  
- En realidad no es eso...   
  
- ¡Oh!.  
  
Ahora fue Hermione quien bajo la mirada.  
  
- Creo saber que es lo que sucede...- dijo ella en voz baja.  
  
Draco levantó la mirada al sentir una ráfaga de aire entrar por toda la habitación haciendo que las cortinas se mecieran al compás. El brujo miró con desesperación a la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par.  
  
- ¿Tú abriste la ventana?.- Preguntó.  
  
- Hace un instante mientras dormías...- Contestó ella alzándose de hombros.  
  
El rubio se apartó de ella y caminó hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se clavaron con amargura hacia las montañas que se veían al fondo.  
  
- Creo que lo que vi fue una premonición.- dijo Draco con voz grave.- No es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de sueños.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿De que estás hablando?.- Preguntó la chica caminando hacia él.  
  
- Pienso que hay algo que está haciendo que mis sentidos se hagan más receptivos.- Draco volteó a mirarla.- Kankanier.... ese es el nombre del dragón. Yo lo escuché decir de la boca de mi madre.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso?. Estabas soñando.  
  
- Últimamente tengo sueños extraños... – El chico se llevó una mano a la frente e hizo hacia atrás el cabello.- he soñado con dragones, los mortífagos y cosas que son parte de mi pasado... siento que todo tiene una relación.  
  
Hermione parpadeó.  
  
- ¿Dices que el dragón negro se llama Kankanier?.  
  
- Talvez podemos investigar ese nombre. Si no existe ninguna relación entonces creeré que todo esto nada mas ha sido un sueño.  
  
- Puedo ir a la Biblioteca del Sr. Sarbu e investigar en sus libros más antiguos.  
  
Draco respiró profundamente.  
  
- Por lo pronto...- El joven fue cerrando paulatinamente la ventana.- hoy no saldremos de paseo por el jardín. Nos quedaremos en la casa.  
  
La bruja se mordió el labio.  
  
- Pero Draco...  
  
- No quiero exponerte a nada. Ya he tomado demasiadas malas decisiones en mi vida como para cometer una grave equivocación contigo.- dijo con firmeza.  
  
La chica se dejó caer con desaliento en el sofá.  
  
- Estoy un poco cansada...- dijo suspirando.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Al hacer esto la chica se acurrucó en su pecho.  
  
- Será mejor que vayas a dormir. Puedo llevarte una taza de té a tu habitación.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Podría dormirme aquí mismo...- Susurró.  
  
Draco la acogió entre sus brazos mientras ella cerraba los ojos.  
  
- ¿Seguro que estas bien?.- Preguntó la bruja.  
  
- Estoy bien, ya todo paso. Lo mejor es que ambos vayamos a descansar.  
  
Hermione bostezó y encontró un lugar perfecto para acomodar su cabeza en un hombro de Draco. El cazador podía sentir la respiración pausada de ella en su cuello.  
  
Pronto el silencio se hizo latente en la biblioteca. Era una sala amplia y redonda con anaqueles hasta el techo llenos de libros. En medio colgaba un elegante candelabro lleno de velas que poco a poco se extinguían. Draco abrazó cariñosamente a su novia mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en la de ella. Sintió como una terrible amargura circulaba por todo su ser.  
  
Había sido una terrible pesadilla pero cada vez estaba mas seguro de que las cosas no eran tan fáciles y que él formaba parte de algo oscuro. Recordó también un sueño que tuvo mientras estaba en el hospital donde su padre, Lucius Malfoy, apareció en medio de un cementerio para decirle que su destino era irremediable. De alguna manera podía intuir que algo estaba pasando, sobre todo por los sueños y por esos ardores que le daban de vez en cuando en ciertas partes del cuerpo.  
  
Hermione había quedado profundamente dormida y Draco pudo contemplar a sus anchas. Memorizó cada parte del rostro de su novia, acarició con delicadeza sus rizos y labios. Toda ella era hermosa para él.  
  
Draco la levantó en brazos del sofá con facilidad. La joven colocó instintivamente un brazo alrededor del cuello de él mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones.  
  
Hermione se estaba quedando por unos días en su casa puesto que Vladimir Sarbu había tenido que hacer un viaje inesperado sobre asuntos del Ministerio. Severus Snape había regresado a Inglaterra para investigar algunas cosas sobre la muerte de sus padres, por lo que no quedo más remedio que Hermione se quedará con Draco para asegurar que estuviera a salvo de Blaise o de cualquier otro mortífago.  
  
El joven cazador llegó hasta una puerta con unicornios labrados en madera y recitó unas palabras haciendo que esta se abriera. Draco entró a una habitación tapizada en detalles azules y blanco. La cama era amplia, vestida de seda color perla y almohadones de pluma. La chimenea estaba encendida e iluminaba un poco las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes.  
  
Draco colocó a Hermione con suavidad en la cama. La chica entreabrió los ojos y sonrió.  
  
- ¿Me darás mi beso de 'Buenas Noches'?.- Preguntó en voz baja.  
  
El rubio sonrió y la miró más enamorado que nunca. Sin decir una palabra, Draco se acercó y comenzó a besarla con delicadeza. La muchacha colgó su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarlo mejor pero Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima.   
  
La bruja abrió los ojos con una expresión de vergüenza pero Draco no se detuvo por la caída sino que continuó besándola. Hermione cerró lo ojos dejándose llevar por su amor a él, lo besaba con tranquilidad aunque el efecto en Draco fue el despertar de una sensación que nunca antes había sentido con ella.   
  
Esta vez su cuerpo temblaba y su estomago se comprimió. Las emociones de Draco estaban a punto de explotar con el deseo intenso de tocarla. Su mente le dictaba que mantuviera las manos a los lados del rostro de Hermione pero no podía seguir controlando su excitación.   
  
_No soportaría más tiempo._  
  
Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por los brazos de Hermione, limitándose solo hasta la cintura, mientras sus labios fueron recorriendo las mejillas de ella. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior cuando Draco llegó hasta su cuello.  
  
Nuevamente el chico buscó los labios de ella pero abrió los ojos en cuanto los encontró. Sintió una felicidad hilarante al ver como su novia se ruborizaba intensamente y como sus cabellos marrones se dispersaban por toda la almohada.  
  
Sin embargo, pese a la pasión que desbordaban aquellos besos, ambos se detuvieron.  
  
Los ojos grises de él se clavaron en los de ella. Bajo la luz del fuego de la chimenea Hermione lucía serena y hermosa. A Draco le pareció que aquello era un sueño, que tener a Hermione de esa forma era más de lo que podía pedir. En otro momento no hubiera pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, sobre todo si estaba de por medio su propia satisfacción, pero con Hermione era distinto porque estaban implicados los sentimientos.  
  
Hermione temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Draco. La chica se sentía terriblemente avergonzada para poder mantener la mirada en su novio. Draco relajó todo su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras recorría con los ojos el rostro de ella.  
  
Él tampoco sabia que decir o como reaccionar. Era la primera vez que ambos llegaban un poco más lejos y aunque no hicieron nada, hasta ese momento, nada mas intimo se imaginaba como podía sentirse Hermione.  
  
- Draco... yo...- Hermione respiró profundamente y tomó valor para volver a mirarlo.- Yo... nunca... he...  
  
Draco comprendió a la perfección. No fue necesario que Hermione terminará la frase, él ya se había percatado de ello. El mago sonrió con calidez y Hermione se sintió más segura.  
  
- Hasta ahora...- dijo Draco en un susurro.- me estoy dando cuenta que tienes pequeñas pecas en la nariz.  
  
La muchacha lo miró confundida y luego rió levemente.  
  
- Que manera de romper el silencio.- dijo ella.  
  
- Luces muy hermosa esta noche.  
  
Hermione se ruborizó.  
  
- ¿Cómo consigues que me ponga así?.- Preguntó la bruja jugando con los cabellos rubios de la frente de él.  
  
- Es simple. Tengo un encanto natural.- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la nariz.  
  
- ¿Te molesta si solo... nos quedamos así?.- Preguntó Hermione nerviosa y a la vez temerosa de que Draco lo malinterpretara.  
  
- Si aun no te sientes segura, yo no voy a obligarte.- Contestó Draco sonriendo con una expresión de enamorado.  
  
- ¡Oh Draco!.- Hermione echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar los rizos de ella dispersos por la almohada.  
  
- Mi amor hacia a ti no se basa en condiciones. No me importa si deseas esperar un poco.  
  
El corazón de Hermione latió orgulloso y tranquilo. El hecho de que Draco le dijera aquellas palabras significaban mucho para ella. Tenia miedo de que el cazador se sintiera burlado por su decisión de intimar más con él. En realidad ella lo deseaba pero se sentía insegura bajo las condiciones que estaban. Después de todo ella no iba a tardar en irse y todavía no tenia idea de cómo continuarían su relación.  
  
Draco se colocó a un lado de Hermione. La chica se acercó para que el rubio pudiera abrazarla mientras ella estaba de espaldas. El mago acomodó su cabeza en un hombro de ella y cerró los ojos.  
  
- ¿Te quedaras?.- Preguntó Hermione casi a punto de bostezar.  
  
- Solo hasta que te duermas.- Respondió.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue introduciéndose al mundo de los sueños. Draco no dejaba de acariciar su estomago y oler sus cabellos mientras pensaba en la incertidumbre de su situación con respecto al dragón, su madre y los mortífagos.  
  
Terminó sucumbiendo al sueño casi al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en Hermione. Hubiera querido con toda su alma pedirle matrimonio pero estaba renuente a que ella reaccionara como temía.   
  
Había sido tan real... tan angustiante... casi como si lo hubiera vivido. Sin embargo, esa noche sus pesadillas no le perturbarían... esa noche solo sería para soñar con un futuro no muy lejano con Hermione Granger mientras ella permanecía en sus brazos.  
  
---------  
  
Severus Snape entró a su habitación en la casa de Transilvania con el rostro más pálido de lo normal. El mago encendió la chimenea mientras intentaba controlar su temblor. Estaba asustado y confundido por lo que acababa de descubrir en Inglaterra.   
  
Le había informado a Dumbledore sobre los últimos acontecimientos y gracias a ciertos contactos en el Ministerio logró entrar a la Mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
La Mansión de una de las familias más ricas de Reino Unido seguía tan intacta como la había dejado la ultima vez aunque ya lucía el abandono de más de cinco años. Severus había llegado junto con Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore para conseguir algunas pistas sobre las circunstancias en las que vivía Draco Malfoy. Snape había solicitado que las tumbas de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se abrieran aunque fuera una desagradable idea.  
  
No habría modo de describir las diversas sensaciones que tuvieron los magos en cuanto las tumbas se develaron frente a sus ojos.  
  
_No había nada. Estaban completamente..._  
  
- ¡Vacías!.- Exclamó Snape secándose el sudor de su frente.- Yo tenía razón... sabia que algo raro pasaba. Esas pesadillas de Draco... los sueños con Lucius.  
  
El mago comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. De pronto el fuego de la chimenea cambió de color, volviéndose en un tono púrpura.  
  
- Severus.- Una cabeza flotante apareció en la chimenea.  
  
- Aquí estoy Profesor Dumbledore.- Contestó el mago hincándose hacia la chimenea para hablar con el director de Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Qué tal el viaje de regreso a Rumania?.- Preguntó el profesor acomodándose sus anteojos media luna.  
  
- Estresante. Por primera vez no he podido mantener la calma.  
  
- Te entiendo. Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Recurrí a varios remedios para el insomnio que tiene la Señora Pomfrey en la enfermería pero ninguno de ellos funcionó.  
  
- Esto es inesperado Profesor. ¿Sabe lo que esto puede significar?.  
  
- Que Draco Malfoy está en peligro.- Contestó Dumbledore con una expresión sombría.  
  
- Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy están vivos. Yo sé que Narcisa esta en Rumania así que supongo que Lucius también esta aquí.  
  
- Ya han encontrado lo que andaban buscando por tantos años Severus. Después de todo es su hijo y no tardaran en exigir que se una a ellos.  
  
- Pero creo que es algo más que exigencias por ser un traidor Profesor.- dijo el mago con una mueca de amargura.- Si quisieran matarlo ya lo hubieran hecho desde hace tiempo pero lo están preparando para algo mejor.  
  
- Algo con intenciones tenebrosas.- Añadió el Director.  
  
- Le conté que Draco sufre de espasmos. Tiene pesadillas todo el tiempo y a veces tiene ardores fuertes en la espalda y estomago. No es un hechizo común... ya busqué en todos los libros de magia negra que conozco y no hay nada parecido.  
  
- Te repito que tengo la teoría de que todo eso que padece Draco está dentro de si mismo.  
  
- Si así fuera... la pregunta es ¿qué es lo que le esta sucediendo?.- Preguntó Severus.  
  
- No es tan fácil de contestar.  
  
- Iría a la casa de Draco en este mismo instante pero... no quiero enterarlo ahora de que su padre esta vivo. Él sufrió mucho cuando pasó lo de su padre en casa de Hermione Granger. Cree que es su asesino.  
  
- Si se entera de que sus remordimientos no tienen fundamento...- Intervino Dumbledore.- Sería fatal para él.  
  
- Cinco años de tortura por creerse el asesino de su padre y ahora se va a enterar de que todo fue una farsa.  
  
- Le pedí a Remus que hable con los Señores Parkinson que se encuentran en Azkaban. Espero que pueda averiguar algo sobre el plan que tenían los Malfoy para Draco desde un inicio.  
  
- No creo que pueda obtener algo de ellos. Esos pobres infelices están desquiciados. La ultima vez que supe de ellos estaban alucinando con que su hija Pansy les visitaba junto con Draco. Te digo Dumbledore, ellos seguramente no tenían ni idea de lo que tramaba Lucius.  
  
- Aun así. Algo podremos obtener.- dijo optimista.  
  
Severus gruñó un poco. Un gesto muy típico de él cuando se encontraba con algo que no podía manejar a su antojo. No tenia respuestas a sus preguntas ni tenia la mas remota idea de lo que planearon los Malfoy y el resto de los mortífagos.  
  
- Severus...- Interrumpió Dumbledore.- Será mejor que vayas a descansar. En la mañana podrás hablar con Draco sobre todo los detalles.   
  
- Lo se.- dijo el mago.  
  
- Entonces Buenas Noches Severus y espero que me mantengas informado.  
  
- Lo mantendré al tanto Profesor. También he considerado enviarle una carta a el Sr. Sarbu. Él se encuentra ahora fuera del país.  
  
- Bien entonces es un acuerdo Severus. En cuanto tenga noticias me comunicaré por este mismo medio.  
  
- Buenas noches Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
El fuego de la chimenea volvió a obtener su color original después de que la cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció detrás de varias chispas púrpuras. Severus se levantó y se sentó con el animo apesadumbrado. Entrecerró los ojos mientras pasaba un dedo con lentitud por su frente.  
  
- ¿Qué podía hacer?. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Draco Malfoy?.¿Por qué Lucius y Narcisa habían fingido su muerte?.   
  
Severus por primera vez se sintió impotente de no tener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. De alguna manera era su obligación ayudar a quien fuera su pupilo más inteligente y además porque había llegado a apreciar al Slytherin como si fuese un hijo.   
  
El ambiente fue tornándose muy denso hasta el punto de que era muy difícil respirar. El mago se levantó de su asiento pero cuando lo hizo se percató de una presencia en la entrada de su habitación.  
  
- ¡Que irónico Severus Snape!.- Exclamó la persona en un tono sardónico.- Siendo un ex mortífago y descuidas la propia seguridad de tu casa.  
  
Severus intentó sacar su varita pero la otra persona fue más rápida y se lo prohibió.  
  
- Escuché todo lo que le dijiste al viejo loco.  
  
- Bellatrix Lestrange... – dijo Severus con un tono burlón.- ¿Llamándole loco a Albus Dumbledore cuando tú estás tan desquiciada como Lucius y Narcisa?.  
  
- ¡Ah si!. Ya sabes que mi hermana y mi cuñado están vivos... que barbaridad.- Narcisa se tocó una mejilla y fingió estar apenada.  
  
- Al demonio con tus idioteces Bellatrix. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó con la mirada llena de ira.  
  
- A pesar de mis días en Azkaban no olvidé muchas cosas. Siguen tan frescas en mi memoria.- La mujer rió con demencia.- Le pedí a Lucius que viniera yo misma por ti... aunque claro con ayuda de mis... niños...  
  
Severus se contuvo de expresar un gesto de horror en cuanto vio aparecer a algunos rostros muy conocidos detrás de la bruja. Todos ellos con la misma expresión demencial que su líder.  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
YYAAAAYYY!!!!!!. Mi pobre Severus!!!.. ohhh pobrecito... esto si es real, no es un sueño ni nada... Bellatrix va a hacerle algo a Severus.  
  
Espero que no les haya molestado de que en el capitulo anterior Draco estuviera viviendo una pesadilla... jajaja... (que desquiciada estoy ahora). Supongo que se imaginaron otra cosa.  
  
Bien... entonces ahora si ya tenemos la continuacion de todo. ¿Que les parecio la escena de Draco y Hermione?. Aahh si... algunas estaran desilusionadas porque pensaban que pasaria algo mas pero... ustedes tranquilas... no hay prisaaaaa!!!.. jajaja Draco tampoco tiene prisa.  
  
Ok.. nuevamente les agradesco toda su atencion y espero recibir reviews por este capitulo. Espero no haberlas desilusionado. jajaja (risa nerviosa porque la verdad creo que me mandaran vociferadores)  
  
Saludos y un gran beso!!!.  
  
Jaina 


	27. El inicio del mal

**CAPITULO 26**  
  
Los pálidos rayos de sol se filtraban traviesa por entre las cortinas blancas y doradas, para jugar con unos mechones rubios que caían ligeramente sobre los párpados de su afilado rostro. Draco Malfoy apenas emitió un leve suspiró como una indicación de que acaba de despertarse.  
  
Una mano recorrió la delgada cintura de una mujer que yacía dormida a su lado, cuyos rizos marrones se esparcían por la limpia almohada. Aun con los ojos cerrados apretó el cuerpo de su novia contra el de él de una forma cariñosa, cuidando de no despertarla.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y su corazón palpitó rápidamente al ver el perfil de Hermione. Era una visión maravillosa, casi a punto de hacerle explotar de una felicidad que jamás había sentido hasta ese entonces. Era cierto que entre ella y él no había sucedido más nada que caricias y besos pero aun así sentía que aquella chica era completamente suya.  
  
De hecho así era, Hermione Granger lo amaba profundamente, como jamás había pensado que amaría. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la antigua Gryffindor que ella terminaría enamorándose de Malfoy se hubiera reído a carcajadas o le habría dado una fuerte jaqueca.  
  
El cazador permaneció varios minutos observándola, tratando de grabar en su memoria todos sus gestos, el ritmo de su respiración, el número de las débiles pecas de su nariz y el largo de sus pestañas. Se humedecía sus labios con solo ver los de ella, rozándolos apenas con sus dedos y llenándose de una bomba de sensaciones excitantes y gratas.  
  
Después de seis años amándola en silencio, de sufrir por su recuerdo, ahora él podía gozar con el olor de sus cabellos y el agitar de su respiración cerca de su rostro. Sin embargo, en el fondo Draco tenia mucho miedo de perderla y no por causa de los mortífagos sino por decisión de la misma chica.  
  
Sabia que pronto ella tendría que retornar a su país de origen para continuar con su labor en el Ministerio. Por algo Draco había tenido su reciente pesadilla donde le pedía matrimonio y ella lo rechazaba. No era extraño que Malfoy soñara con sus más intensos miedos.  
  
Su más grande martirio eran esos mismos temores que se condensaban en una serie de sueños tortuosos que no parecían dejarle en paz. A pesar de tener a Hermione, aquellos miedos seguían presentes, como una plaga de fantasmas dispuestos a ensombrecer su felicidad.  
  
Draco tuvo mucho cuidado en no despertar a su novia mientras iba moviendo su cuerpo hacia la orilla de la cama. Quería dejarla seguir durmiendo, sabia que Hermione se lo merecía por haber estado trabajando arduamente. La chica tenía varios días de estar trabajando, no solo en las actividades del campamento, sino en la búsqueda del dragón negro.  
  
Con los pies descalzos, se dirigió a la ventana y se introdujo entre las cortinas para que pudiera ver el nacimiento de la mañana. Con mucho cuidado abrió la ventana y el frío aire le revolvió más los cabellos platinados. Salió al balcón de la habitación sintiéndose mucho más vigoroso y feliz que nunca.  
  
Desde ahí se podían ver los picos de las montañas tapizadas de nieve, los árboles eran alimentados con las aguas azulinas de un río. El viento mecía las ramas en un equilibrado compás mientras el sol poco a poco iba irradiando de luz sus verdes hojas.  
  
Su casa estaba encima de una colina y por debajo cruzaba un arroyo que le proveía de agua para el establo de sus Granianes. Las nubes, aun rosadas, adornaban el cielo y junto con las montañas parecían proveer un poco de paz en aquel agitado corazón.  
  
Definitivamente Rumania era su hogar, la tierra donde había vuelto a nacer, que le dio la oportunidad de ser visto ante la gente como un ser normal y de obtener el amor que nunca antes habría podido obtener en Inglaterra. Draco, algunas veces, sentía nostalgia por el país donde nació pero estaba tan lleno de viejos y amargos recuerdos que no sabia si podría soportar pisar de nuevo la casa en la que había crecido. Para Draco lo más desafiante era volver a mirar los retratos de sus padres en la sala principal. El solo hecho de pensar en que la imagen de Lucius le volviera a hablar era escalofriante.  
  
El cazador mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo sueños extraños desde que se fue de Inglaterra, él lo atribuía al golpe de conciencia y a la propia miseria de su corazón. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que sus sueños fueran solo eso, tenia una intuición innata que le parecía indicar que se trataba de algo más misterioso y oscuro. Sobretodo ahora que Hermione estaba incluida en ellos.  
  
Pese a todo, Draco estaba decidido a que ninguno de sus miedos le afectara en nada por el día de hoy y dedicaría muy buena parte de su tiempo para ayudar a Hermione. Su novia era una mujer muy inteligente e independiente, podía sentirse orgulloso de que ella había aprendido a dominar la lengua de los dragones.  
  
Talvez por eso Draco se había sentido atraído a ella desde los 16 años, Hermione era una preciosa gema en medio de carbón (Potter y Weasley). A estas alturas recordar a los amigos de su novia era como un viejo chiste, no los había visto desde que salió de Azkaban pero sabia que hablaban de él en las cartas que le enviaban a Hermione. Sin embargo, lo que le ponía mas nervioso era enfrentarse a los padres de ella aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que les hubiera hablado de su relación con él.  
  
Estiró sus brazos y respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin esperarlo, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás de la cintura. Draco colocó cariñosamente las manos de Hermione cerca de su pecho para sentirla más pegado a él.  
  
- Buenos días.- Murmuró Hermione poniéndose de puntillas para poder llegar hasta el oído de su novio.  
  
Draco giró un tanto su cabeza para poder ver a Hermione que sonreía a sus espaldas.  
  
- Buenos días.  
  
El muchacho la jaló suavemente para que quedará frente a él y la tomó cariñosamente de su cintura regalándole un tibio beso. Hermione se entregó a ese beso con toda la dulzura que podía ser capaz de trasmitir.  
  
Para Draco, besar a Hermione siempre era como la primera vez; jamás dejaba de temblar y de sentir choques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo. Talvez sucedía así porque todavía no asimilaba que aquella hermosa joven de familia muggle estuviera correspondiéndole. Había anhelado tanto estar con ella que ahora que la tenia era como estar en un sueño de la cual no quería despertar.  
  
Hermione detuvo el beso para poder dejar en libertad unas leves carcajadas, Draco la miró con desconcierto.  
  
- ¿De que te ríes?.- Preguntó el rubio.  
  
Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron en un ligero color rosa y Draco pudo percibir que la chica temblaba un poco.  
  
- No lo sé. Estoy nerviosa.- Contestó.  
  
- ¿Por qué habrías de estar nerviosa?.  
  
- Creo que es por... haber dormido contigo.- La muchacha bajó la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo más de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Estas avergonzada por eso?. Pero ni siquiera tuvimos...  
  
- Lo sé.- dijo rápidamente.- Solo que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco... ya sabes.  
  
Draco fue levantando su barbilla lentamente para que ella le mirara a los ojos.  
  
- Hermione, sabes que no seria capaz de obligarte a hacer nada que no desees.  
  
- Es que no quiero que me malinterpretes.  
  
- No lo hagas tú conmigo. Yo no te he exigido nada.- dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.  
  
- Draco...- La muchacha soltó un suspiro.- Las cosas no son tan fáciles para mi ahora.  
  
El cazador la miró con cierta tristeza pero en sus labios se dibujó una débil sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?.  
  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza aunque no estaba muy segura de querer abordar el tema de su regreso a Inglaterra.  
  
- Quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra manera.- Habló la bruja casi en voz baja.- Draco... yo...  
  
- Hermione... entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes.  
  
La bruja bajó la cabeza, dándole la espalda para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran por la ansiosa mirada del rubio.  
  
- Si no fuera tan valioso para mí regresar a Inglaterra... - La voz de la muchacha fue apagándose.  
  
Draco colocó sus brazos sobre el barandal del balcón, rodeando a Hermione.  
  
- Es justo que lo desees. Has trabajo demasiado para obtener el puesto en el Ministerio que tienes ahora, además estás llevando a cabo los proyectos con los que soñabas desde el Colegio.  
  
La joven levantó su rostro y miró a Draco por encima del hombro.  
  
- Entonces... ¿me comprendes?.  
  
Draco le brindó un beso en una mejilla y la abrazó sin responder nada. Sabia perfectamente lo que sentía su novia y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, estaba en su derecho de pensar de aquella forma. Hermione era todo para él pero, por increíble que pareciera, no quería que sacrificase sus anhelos porque lo deseara él. Ella tenia que decidirlo por sí sola.  
  
Hermione decidió unirse al silencio mientras pensaba en lo que debía de hacerse en cuanto a su relación. Ella no ignoraba que Draco, años atrás, había salido de Inglaterra para que pudiera sentirse en completa paz puesto que lo consideraba un asesino peligroso. El muchacho había sacrificado su posición en la Sociedad Mágica y a su familia para salvarla del ataque de los mortífagos.  
  
Ella le debía mucho a Draco y no podía ser tan egoísta. Sabia que él no regresaría a Inglaterra aunque su reputación fuera otra, sus fantasmas eran más poderosos. Draco la amaba de una manera intensa y sincera, no podía hacer a un lado ese amor tan puro y entregado. Ella se había enamorado de la misma forma y el pensar en estar lejos de él era como una constante punzada en el pecho.  
  
La preguntaba que flotaba entre ellos era: _¿Cómo continuarían su relación estando en dos países diferentes?. ¿Tendrían que sacrificar sus ideales por amor al otro?._  
  
El corazón de Draco estaba oprimiéndose contra el pecho y abrazó a Hermione con más fuerza. La chica entendió lo que él pensaba en ese instante y las lagrimas amenazaron con asomarse en sus lindos ojos color miel.  
  
- Draco...- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- ¿Si?.- Murmuró en su oído.  
  
- Te amo.  
  
El rubio cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en la despeinada cabellera de la chica. Hasta ese momento se percató de que Hermione lucia la misma túnica de la noche anterior, como producto de que ambos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de ella.  
  
La joven enlazó sus dedos a los de él y cerró los ojos para sentir el aire acariciándole el rostro. Casi podía sentir el palpitar de Draco por la espalda y sabía que, por medio del ritmo de su respiración, el muchacho estaba lleno de ansiedad.  
  
Como si sus mentes hubieran leído los deseos de sus corazones, ambos buscaron sus bocas para entregarse a un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Draco la sujetó de la cintura con suavidad y ella del cuello. Aquel momento no era el adecuado para decir una palabra, de cualquier modo sus cuerpos temblaban de tal forma que ambos supieron que sus sentimientos estaban fuertemente enraizados desde lo más profundo de sus seres.  
  
---------  
  
La habitación se sentía como estar dentro de una tumba, todo estaba oscuro y húmedo. Severus Snape apenas podía moverse debido a que todo el cuerpo le punzaba. Intentó ponerse de pie varias veces pero solo lograba caer hincado una y otra vez. La cabeza le daba vueltas y palpitaba.  
  
No podía decir que estar con vida era una suerte estando en manos de 'viejos amigos'. Si estaba vivo era por alguna razón pero no para nada bueno. Desgraciadamente no había podido alertar a Draco de la situación y ahora temía de que los mortífagos se aprovecharan de eso para atraparle.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar un halo de luz desde lo alto. Severus se cubrió un poco los ojos con las manos y observó expectante como una figura femenina bajaba por las escaleras hacia él. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que se hallaba en un sótano.  
  
- Severus... es un gusto verte.- dijo la mujer de forma suave pero con un tono irónico.  
  
- Narcisa... - Murmuró de mal humor el hombre.- Así que no estabas muerta.  
  
- Resucité de entre los muertos.- dijo divertida.- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía pero sigues igual que siempre.  
  
La mujer hizo un movimiento con su varita que iluminó vagamente el lugar.  
  
- Exijo que me des una explicación.- dijo el mago en tono altanero.  
  
- ¡Oh mi querido Severus!. Eres muy listo, debes de haberlo deducido hace siglos.  
  
- No quieres únicamente venganza, hay algo cruel detrás de todo esto.  
  
Narcisa ladeó un poco su cabeza y sonrió de lado.  
  
- ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser tratándose de mi hijo?.  
  
- Eso quisiera saber Narcisa porque creo que no les ha asentado bien vivir escondidos por tanto tiempo. Han perdido por completo la razón.  
  
- ¡Por todos los magos Severus!. Estamos hablando de nuestro heredero.- dijo la mujer fingiendo indignarse.  
  
- ¡Al diablo con tus estúpidas ironías!. ¿Dónde está Lucius?.- Severus frunció el ceño mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.  
  
Narcisa comenzó a reírse ligeramente mientras el mago la miraba con rabia. Ella no contestó tan de prisa sino que se paseó por algunos rincones del lugar como si estuviera inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden.  
  
- Habías tardado mucho en averiguar que ni mi esposo ni yo estamos muertos. Siempre me pregunté porque nunca tuviste la intuición de revisar nuestras tumbas después de varios años.- dijo al fin con tono serio.  
  
El mago apretó los labios con fuerza y se abrazó a si mismo tratando de reprimir el frío que estaba sintiendo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz?.- Preguntó Snape con voz ronca.- Ya bastante ha tenido con creer que Lucius está muerto.  
  
- Porque su destino no es ese.- Contestó con una mueca de amargura.- Hace casi seis años su destino debió ser otro pero desgraciadamente las cosas salieron mal. Hiciste un buen trabajo Severus, tardamos mucho tiempo en encontrarlo pero ahora no vas a poder hacer nada por él. Es de nosotros.  
  
- Draco no es el mismo de antes Narcisa.  
  
- En eso tienes toda la razón. Mi hijo ya no es el mismo. Es un débil... solo... hay en él miedo y...  
  
- Amor...- Interrumpió Snape.- Draco tiene amor y eso es más que suficiente.  
  
- ¿Y crees que me importa eso?. ¡No!. ¿sabes porque?.- Los ojos azules de Narcisa se abrieron un poco.- Porque todo sentimiento de debilidad te hace ser vulnerable y eso es precisamente la vulnerabilidad de Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué piensan hacer con él?.  
  
Narcisa lo miró burlonamente.  
  
- Lo sabrás después, Severus.  
  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer conmigo?, ¿matarme?.- Preguntó mirándola con más odio.  
  
- Siempre tan directo.- dijo alumbrándole el rostro con su varita.  
  
El mago quiso arrebatarle la varita pero sus piernas flaquearon, afortunadamente buscó apoyo rápidamente en la fría pared del sótano. Narcisa hizo una mueca burlona.  
  
- ¿Te preguntas porque tú y no la sangre sucia?. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Severus permaneció en silencio por varios minutos aunque su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba. Narcisa entrecerraba sus ojos con el verdadero placer de ver al mago sufrir por las punzadas en su cuerpo.  
  
El antiguo Slytherin había sufrido toda clase de hechizos maléficos, gracias a su antigua compañera de Casa: Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
- Sabían que yo me había enterado de que estaban vivos antes de que regresara a Rumania.- Murmuró sintiendo que por fin entendía todo.  
  
- No podíamos dejar que enteraras a Draco de nuestra posición, eso lo hubiera alertado y habría dificultado nuestros planes.  
  
- Draco no se dejará atrapar tan fácil, Narcisa. Recuerda que él también fue un mortífago. No menosprecies su sentido común.  
  
- Mi hijo ha estado varios años viviendo como un tonto cazador de dragones, dudo que él sepa como hacer un Crucio... y es mas, es probable que nunca hubiera utilizado esa maldición en nadie.  
  
Severus miró a Narcisa con odio intenso mientras ella le sonreía cínicamente. Hubiera querido lanzarse y hacerle cosas abominables con sus propias manos pero no podía moverse del todo, aun seguía bajos los efectos de la maldición al que fue sometido.  
  
- Ha sido un placer charlar contigo pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Bellatrix y los muchachos se harán cargo de ti mientras tanto.  
  
- Dile a Lucius que quiero hablar con él.  
  
- No será posible, mi querido Snape.  
  
- Él tiene que detener todo esto.- dijo entre dientes.- Narcisa, estamos hablando de tu unico hijo.  
  
- ¡Ja!.Mi hijo....- dijo de manera irónica.- ¡Mi hijo no habría hecho las cosas que hizo!. ¡No habría traicionado su legado por nada!. ¡Jamás se hubiera atrevido a poner una sola mano sobre su padre para salvar a unos asquerosos muggles!. ¡Oh no Severus... no me mires de esa manera!... desde el día en que nació Draco ya estaba destinado para grandes cosas.  
  
- ¡Estas loca!. ¿Qué clase de madre dejaría que lastimaran a su hijo?.  
  
- ¡Que sabes tú!. - Exclamó casi fuera de sí.- ¿Qué importancia tiene un poco de dolor si la gloria está tan cerca?. Severus, Severus... todavía puedes unirte a nosotros. Yo intervendría por ti con Lucius, después de todo eran amigos.  
  
- Olvídalo, yo no haría nada para que lastimaran a Draco.  
  
Narcisa lo miró satisfecha.  
  
- Eso es lo que tú piensas...- La mujer rió ligeramente dándose vuelta para subir de nuevo las escaleras y someter de nuevo a Severus en la oscuridad de aquel frío sótano.  
  
- Narcisa...- dijo el mago antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.  
  
- ¿Si Severus?.- Preguntó la rubia sin voltearlo a mirar.  
  
- Si le tocan un solo cabello a Hermione Granger, Draco no se tentaría para hacerles pedazos.  
  
- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero...- dijo por encima de su hombro.  
  
Narcisa sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta.  
  
-------  
  
Hermione repasaba una y otra vez los libros que hablaban sobre los Dragones de la Era Antigua. Habían cientos de historias sobre dragones que habían dejado su marca en la historia medieval, algunos de ellos fueron consejeros del Rey Arturo de Inglaterra o de los antiguos romanos. Los párrafos se hallaban en draconis o latín aunque algunos textos estaban escritos en griego.  
  
Afortunadamente, ella había estudiado Lenguas Antiguas y podía entender la mayor parte de los manuscritos. Habían pasado gran parte de la mañana estudiando la ubicación geográfica de las cuevas subterráneas, así como de alguna biografía sobre algún dragón como el que buscaban.  
  
Draco estaba muy seguro de que el dragón negro se llamaba Kankanier. Era cierto que lo había soñado pero no era la primera vez que soñaba con dragones. Además haciendo memoria, creía haber recordado una vieja historia que su padre le contaba algunas veces antes de dormir. Hablaba sobre la vida de un malvado y poderoso dragón que reinó sobre la tierra hace miles de años, cuyo cómplice mayor fue un dragón negro conocido como Kankanier.  
  
Hermione comenzó a bostezar y Draco lo notó en seguida. La chica parpadeó varias veces y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio la observaba detenidamente.  
  
- Estas bostezando.- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- No estoy cansada.  
  
- Creo que deberías ir a tomar una siesta.  
  
- Repito que no estoy cansada.- dijo Hermione levantándose del escritorio.  
  
- Apenas si comiste algo en el desayuno.- Reprochó Draco.  
  
- No tenia hambre además ya no falta mucho para comer.  
  
- Aun así creo que deberías ir a tu habitación para una siesta, estoy comenzando a notar una ojeras en tus preciosos ojos.  
  
- Estás exagerando.- dijo haciendo una mueca.  
  
- Creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora.- Draco cerró un libro con cierto gesto de cansancio.  
  
- Aun nos faltan estos otros.- Señaló la bruja a una pila de libros polvorientos.  
  
- Por el momento no quiero saber mas nada de dragones ni mortífagos.  
  
- Draco...  
  
- Hermione, prométeme algo.- Intervino el muchacho.  
  
La bruja lo miró un tanto confundida.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?.  
  
- Si por mala suerte soy atrapado por los mortífagos no quiero que vayas en mi búsqueda.  
  
- ¡Pero...!  
  
- ¡No quiero que lo hagas!.- Exclamó el rubio acercándose a ella para tomarla de una mejilla.- Moriría si supiera que te pasó algo. Por favor Hermione, si eso llega a pasar, vas a buscar a Sarbu o Snape para que te protejan. Inclusive llama a Weasley o a Potter.  
  
- Cariño estás asustándome...- dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
  
Draco no dijo nada sino que se acercó para besarla con suavidad. Hermione le correspondió pero dentro de ella existía una sensación de desconcierto y miedo por las palabras de su novio.  
  
Sin poder contenerse, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas en un elegante sofá de la biblioteca. Al percatarse de la posición de ambos, se sonrojaron aunque sus miradas chocaron con un ligera excitación. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y las manos de Draco acariciaban con lentitud la cintura y espalda de la chica. Hermione temblaba y gozaba de aquel escalofríos que le cubría todo el cuerpo.  
  
Sin embargo, no duró por mucho tiempo. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió sin previo aviso y Hermione dio un respingo del susto pero se movió hacia atrás inmediatamente, Draco se incorporó pero no pudo disimular su vergüenza ante la ama de llaves que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¡Hum!.- Carraspeó la Señora Balch.- Señor Malfoy, ha recibido usted una carta por lechuza.  
  
Draco se levantó de su asiento aun con sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de rosa. Hermione tenia la mirada desviada y las mejillas casi ardiendo del bochorno.  
  
- ¿Una carta?. ¿De quien?.  
  
- Del Señor Snape.- Contestó.  
  
El rubio se acercó inmediatamente hacia la Señora Balch y tomó el sobre con cierta ansiedad. La Señora Balch salió de la Biblioteca con el mismo aire orgulloso de siempre. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y fue acercándose a Draco, deseosa de que las noticias del antiguo profesor de pociones fueran importantes.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Hermione al ver la expresión de confusión del cazador.  
  
- No ha dicho nada de la investigación porque espera que nos veamos hoy en Transilvania.  
  
- ¿Está en el país?.  
  
- Llegó ayer por la noche.- dijo Draco mostrándole la carta a su novia.- Algo ha sucedido, trajo algunas cosas consigo. Necesito ir a verlo.  
  
- Yo voy contigo.  
  
- Por supuesto que no.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No puedes ir Hermione.- Interrumpió el chico.- Estás más segura aquí.  
  
- Yo quiero ir.  
  
- Por favor, Hermione, es mejor que te quedes.  
  
- Pero... - La muchacha se mordió un labio.  
  
- Tranquilízate.- dijo el muchacho abrazándola.- Estaré bien.  
  
La joven lo abrazó fuertemente.  
  
- Quisiera ir contigo.  
  
- Te quedarás con la Señora Balch, además no estaré ausente por mucho tiempo.  
  
Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco e intentó sonreír. El muchacho le acarició el cabello y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Iré por mi capa.- dijo Draco soltándola.  
  
Hermione lo siguió hasta la puerta principal de la casa y observó con el corazón compungido como Draco se preparaba para salir.  
  
- Draco, tengo un presentimiento.  
  
El muchacho volteó a mirarla mientras se acomodaba una capa negra aterciopelada haciendo que sus expresiones se volvieran más frías.  
  
- Estaré de regreso muy pronto.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- Es posible que antes de que te des cuenta me tengas a tu lado.  
  
Draco tomó de una mano a Hermione y caminaron hacia la sala principal. Posteriormente la soltó, tomó unos polvos Flu de una vasija y se introdujo a la chimenea.  
  
- ¡Espera!.- Exclamó la chica caminando hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó alzando una ceja.  
  
Hermione no le respondió sino que lo besó con ternura. El muchacho cerró los ojos para saborear los labios de su novia.  
  
- Ten cuidado.- Murmuró la joven con un cierto temblor en la voz.  
  
Draco se limitó a sonreír y dejó caer los polvos Flu.  
  
- ¡Casa de Snape en Transilvania!  
  
Draco comenzó a viajar a través de la red Flu, esperando a que apareciera en la chimenea de la casa de su antiguo tutor. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y no se detenía lo que lentamente comenzó a ponerlo nervioso.  
  
Estuvo a punto de cancelar su viaje por la red pero una fuerza extraña lo jaló, haciendo que cayera directamente al piso. Draco se sintió mareado y una sensación de frialdad le embargó todo el cuerpo. Levantó la vista con desconfianza y pronto sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas. No se encontraba en la Casa de Severus Snape.  
  
Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y antes de pudiera buscar su varita unas sombras se aparecieron al frente haciéndolo estremecerse de miedo.  
  
- N-no puede ser...- Titubeó.  
  
- ¡Bienvenido Draco!.- dijo una de las sombras.  
  
-------------  
-------------

-------------  
-------------  
  
**Fin del capitulo!.** Y espero que no les haya parecido absurdo o aburrido. El final lentamente se acerca, asi que ya estamos entrando a los capitulos finales de Draconis. Todavia no puedo decir con seguridad en que capitulo terminara pero ya no falta mucho.  
  
Ahora no hay pesadillas ni nada por el estilo. Lo que acaba de pasar con Draco es muy real y no, Severus no lo traicionó ni le escribió esa nota antes de que él fuera secuestrado por los mortifagos. Es una trampa que le pusieron al cazador de dragones.  
  
Por cierto, mil disculpas por demorarme con este capitulo pero tuve tantas cosas que hacer y ademas de que anduve enferma de gripa... yiakk! lo unico que fluia de mí era esa cosa de la nariz. jejeje.  
  
Como siempre quiero agradecerle a todas sus reviews y correos electronicos. Es un honor recibir criticas tan buenas. Espero que esta historia no les este decepcionando y ojala que muy pronto pueda actualizar de nuevo.  
  
Les veo en el siguiente capitulo de Draconis. (o de Reverto Umquam, para las que lo lean).  
  
**Jaina**

* * *

Nota:  
-  
_No siempre tengo tiempo para contestar los reviews (por lo general doy un gracias a todas) pero ahora tengo unos minutos libres para contestar una pregunta que me hizo Merylf (¿Como nació la idea del amor entre Draco y Hermione para mis historias?). Bueno, pues eso es algo que explico en mi pagina web pero como quiera te doy un resumen. Todo empezó con mi primer fic Sentimientos Ocultos que era principalmente un Ron/Hermione pero poco a poco se me fue haciendo atractiva la idea de que Draco interviniera. En realidad ya no recuerdo a ciencia cierta como fue que pasó pero las historias Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger se me hicieron más faciles de escribir por intensas.  
_  
**:) Hugs!**


	28. Despertar a la realidad

**CAPITULO 27**  
  
Podía sentir su corazón palpitando a un ritmo que le punzaba y le cortaba la respiración de una manera peligrosa. Su cuerpo temblaba sin que él pudiera evitarlo, prácticamente su cerebro no podía emitir ordenes al resto de sus miembros.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba sintiendo una clase de miedo que nunca había experimentado como ahora. Podía enfrentarse a los más fieros dragones sin que titubeara pero lo que estaba frente a él era de alguna forma mas temible que cualquiera de esas criaturas.  
  
Los movimientos sutiles de la persona, su delgada silueta que sobresaltaba en el vestido, sus cabellos rubios acomodados en un sencillo peinado y la mirada tan intensa de esos ojos azules eran parte de un pasado que le escocía el alma.  
  
Su sola presencia era como sentir una estaca en el pecho.  
  
Ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en los labios como si fuera una bienvenida normal, como aquellas de estudiante cuando regresaba a la Mansión durante las vacaciones. Aquellas bienvenidas donde jamás mencionaba nada... únicamente sonreía de la misma manera en que lo hacía ahora.  
  
Era sencillamente escalofriante. Sabia perfectamente bien que antes sus ojos no estaba la presencia del fantasma de su madre. Era ella, Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
La otra persona que se hallaba en la habitación no era nada de lo que solía ser cuando joven. La maldad y la prisión le habían consumido de una manera tan deplorable que si no fuera por el brillo de sus ojos jamás la hubiera podido reconocer. Se trataba de su tía Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Bellatrix sacó su varita debajo de sus ropas y apuntó a Draco arrancándole la varita de uno de sus bolsillos. El muchacho no pudo impedirlo y se lamentó en silencio por ser tan lento.  
  
Se encontraba en un estado de descontrol total pero estaba conciente de que no iba a demostrarlo, así que se levantó lentamente.  
  
Ambas fueron acercándose sin decir ninguna palabra. Draco sabia que lo estudiaban, sobre todo su madre. Ni siquiera él podía dejar de mirarla, era enfrentarse nuevamente con aquellos viejos fantasmas que jamás habían desaparecido, ni siquiera con Hermione a su lado. Ya eran parte de él como antiguas cicatrices.  
  
_"Hermione"_  
  
El solo recuerdo de ella le paralizó el corazón. ¿Estaría bien?. ¿No la atraparían como a él?. Draco no pudo disimular un halo de angustia en su pálido rostro. Deseando con todo su anhelo que Hermione no le hubiera seguido y se hallara a salvo en su casa.  
  
- Al fin has llegado.- dijo Narcisa con voz suave.  
  
Draco fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos. La voz de su madre había llegado a sus oídos como una especie de silbido. Ella seguía hablando de la misma manera, tal sutil y directa. Parecía que el tiempo no había hecho mucho sobre ella aunque era realmente notorio que sus ropas no eran tan elegantes como las que solía usar mientras vivían en la Mansión.  
  
El concepto de Narcisa Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de los años y de la pobreza. Todavía podía asombrar con su belleza y buenos modales. Draco se sintió en una burbuja del tiempo, donde solo faltaba la presencia de su padre para que sus amargos recuerdos acabaran con la poca valentía que yacía dentro.  
  
_La pesadilla ahora... se volvía realidad._  
  
Draco quiso decir algo pero no pudo. La garganta se le había cerrado y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza en un desesperado intento por contener su asombro y miedo. Narcisa parecía percibir esa sensación y no le fue tan desagradable, también Bellatrix parecía disfrutar de la palidez del muchacho.  
  
Cuando Narcisa quedó frente a Draco, ella sonrió al darse cuenta de la altura de su único hijo. Era tan alto y apuesto, un digno Malfoy.  
  
- No estás sorprendido de que este viva.- dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
Draco la observó fijamente unos instantes antes de contestar.  
  
- ¿Por qué hasta ahora apareces?.  
  
Narcisa ladeó un poco su cabeza y quiso tocar una mejilla del muchacho pero este retrocedió.  
  
- Te pareces tanto a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.- dijo en un tono que desconcertó al chico.  
  
Ella parecía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Esperaba que lo golpeara, lo hiriera por la traición o le reprochara la muerte de su padre pero no lo hizo... y quiso saber porque.  
  
_¿O es que acaso le esperaba algún castigo peor de lo que podía imaginar?._  
  
- Supongo que a estas alturas conoces toda la verdad.  
  
El cazador frunció el ceño sin comprender una sola palabra de su madre.  
  
- No entiendo de que verdad hablas.  
  
- ¿Aun no lo sabes?.- dijo riendo levemente.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?. - El muchacho se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?.  
  
- Ha pasado tanto tiempo hijo.- La mujer se movió con cierta sutileza mientras lo miraba al rostro.- Has cambiado, tu rostro... refleja algo muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba.  
  
Draco seguía sin comprender. ¿qué clase de conversación estaba sosteniendo con su madre?. Ella había estado muerta para él durante más de cinco años y ahora se presentaba como si se hubiera marchado a un largo viaje y ahora estaba de regreso. ¡Era una locura!. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello?.  
  
- Madre...- dijo él en un susurro tratando de contener sus nervios.- ¿Dónde has estado?. ¿Por qué hasta ahora te muestras ante mí?.  
  
- Huiste... no supe más de ti hasta hace unos meses.- Contestó después de algunos momentos.  
  
Bellatrix hizo un fingido sonido lastimero y luego echó a reír. Narcisa la miró con exasperación.  
  
- Calla Bellatrix.- Ordenó.  
  
Luego miró a Draco de manera extraña.  
  
- Será mejor que me sigas si quieres conocer las respuestas de todas tus preguntas.  
  
El muchacho la miró desconfiado.  
  
- No tienes mas remedio querido Draco. No vas a poder huir de aquí.- dijo su tía.  
  
Draco sintió un escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué iba a pasar si seguía a su madre?. ¿Le matarían?. ¿Lo torturarían?.  
  
Narcisa sonrió un tanto burlona mientras se daba la vuelta. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta le hizo una seña a su hijo. Draco la observó meditabundo pero llegó a la conclusión que no podía hacer nada por ahora para escapar. Sin que lo esperara, Draco fue empujado por una fuerza invisible que lo llevaba lentamente hacia su madre en medio de dolorosas punzadas. El chico no tuvo más remedio que caminar sino quería ser perforado por lo que estuviera a sus espaldas.  
  
Se movieron entre habitaciones y pasillos. Draco supo de inmediato que era una vieja mansión, en Rumania abundaban muchas; sobre todo aquellas que tenían fama de ser embrujadas.  
  
Bellatrix caminaba detrás de él con el rostro casi cubierto por sus desarreglados cabellos. Draco sintió escalofríos el solo imaginarse a su tía asesinándolo por la espalda pero estaba seguro de que no seria así... había algo más turbio... y eso le preocupaba demasiado.  
  
Mientras avanzaban en silencio, Draco pensó en Hermione. Se preocupaba por su seguridad, temía que ella se angustiara por su desaparición y que le siguiera por la chimenea. Si eso pasaba ella sería atrapada por mortífagos. Porque estaba seguro que en el lugar donde se encontraba habían mortífagos. Al final le harían pagar su traición.  
  
_"Traición. Solo esa palabra reside en sus pensamientos... pero yo no soy el único traidor. Hay un hombre, a parte de mí, de quien pueden vengarse... y es..."_  
  
- Snape.- dijo Draco en voz alta.  
  
- ¿Snape?.- Repitió su madre sin voltear a mirarlo mientras abría unas puertas que los guiaban escaleras abajo.  
  
- ¿Qué han hecho con él?.  
  
- _Snape, Snape pronto la pagarás. Tu brazo tatuado nos lo darás_.- Comenzó a canturrear Bellatrix en voz baja.  
  
- ¡Cállate!.- Replicó Draco.  
  
- ¡Ah!.¡Ah!.- Exclamó la mujer agitando la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Está mujer está loca!.- Exclamó Draco casi a punto de soltarle un golpe a la mortifaga.  
  
- Déjala tranquila.  
  
Draco adelantó unos pasos mientras bajaban unas escaleras y tomó a su madre de un brazo para que se detuviera. Narcisa volteó a mirarlo con rencor mientras el cazador le observaba fijamente. Madre e hijo parecieron enfrentarse entre las frías y mohosas paredes de piedra mientras Bellatrix canturreaba la canción de Snape.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves?.- dijo Narcisa entre dientes mientras se zafaba con brusquedad.- ¿Con que desfachatez me tomas del brazo cuando con tus manos tocaste a esa inmunda?.  
  
El chico la miró sorprendido.  
  
- 'Mataste' a tu padre con esas manos...- Continuó.- Traicionaste a nuestro grupo por una estúpida bruja que solo te ha hecho la vida desgraciada.  
  
- Por eso huiste.- Añadió Bellatrix que pareció olvidar su canción.- Porque no soportabas ver como te despreciaba después de haber hecho tanto por ella.  
  
- Y nuevamente te despreciara... porque para esa no vales nada.  
  
- ¡No se atrevan hablar así!.- dijo Draco furioso.- No olviden la clase de mujeres que son.  
  
Narcisa lo abofeteó en su mejilla izquierda.  
  
- Mortífagas...- Murmuró Draco mientras se tocaba la mejilla lastimada.- Prófugas de la justicia que deberían estar pagando las muertes que ocasionaron.  
  
- Tan mortífagas como tú, querido Draco.- dijo Bellatrix bajando unos escalones hacia él.- No olvides que llevas la Marca del señor Oscuro en un brazo.  
  
El muchacho pareció desesperarse ante la situación e intentó hacer a un lado a Bellatrix pero Narcisa lo tomó de la capa y lo jaló. Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, rodando escaleras abajo mientras las mujeres reían.  
  
- ¡No creas que lo hemos olvidado!.- dijo Narcisa entre risas.  
  
- ¡Bienvenido a tu morada... Príncipe!.- Añadió Bellatrix.  
  
Draco no podía detenerse, su cuerpo era impulsado por un hechizo que no se detendría hasta que llegara al suelo. Pronto fue escuchando cada vez mas lejano aquellas risas hasta que pronto sintió que su cuerpo se detuvo en medio de una habitación mucho más húmeda y sucia que en la que anteriormente estaba.  
  
Se encontraba aturdido y algunas partes de sus brazos y piernas le dolían. Se levantó con cierta dificultad y se sorprendió al ver unos zapatos que se reflejaban por el halo de luz de una antorcha que flotaba cerca.  
  
Poco a poco fue incorporándose hasta topar con dos ojos que sobresalían de entre las sombras. La figura dio un paso adelante y Draco retrocedió asustado. Había algo en esa presencia que lo estaba atemorizando.  
  
_¿Qué era?... ¿Quién era?._  
  
La persona se movió lentamente hacia él y...  
  
Tenia que ser una pesadilla... no podía ser.  
  
El rostro de Draco se volvió más pálido y todo su cuerpo tembló frenéticamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus labios balbucearon algunas palabras ininteligibles y su corazón latía tan salvajemente que casi podía creer que en cualquier momento se paralizaría.  
  
Fue demasiado para el cazador de dragones. Las piernas le traicionaron y lo dejaron caer al suelo sucio en cuatro. No pudo sostener la mirada de aquel hombre...  
  
_¡No podía ser!._  
  
El hombre se acercó y con la punta del pie hizo levantarle el rostro.  
  
_Era doloroso. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado.  
_  
Sus fantasmas, su más horrendo pecado, todo aquello que le había perseguido durante cinco años se encontraba conjuntado en la persona que veía.  
  
- P-padre...- dijo Draco jadeante en medio de un dolor mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera tenido.  
  
- Levántate.- Ordenó el hombre empujándolo bruscamente con el pie de un hombro.  
  
Draco cayó sentado entre el lodo del suelo. Sus ojos grises estaban húmedos, las lagrimas casi amenazaban con escaparse. Él había llorado tantos años y suplicado una penitencia por haberlo matado.  
  
Pero había sido una gran mentira...  
  
- T-tú... estabas muerto.  
  
Lucius lo miró con repugnancia, como si se tratara de un renacuajo revolcándose en el fétido suelo.  
  
- Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes... Draco.  
  
El hombre sacó su varita y apuntó a su hijo.  
  
- Es ahora el momento de concretarlas.  
  
Draco miró horrorizado como un hilillo rojizo que procedía de una varita lo envolvía rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. El chico estuvo a punto de gritar por el dolor que le quemaba pero lo ahogó dentro de sí.  
  
Lucius lo miró con placer y continuó haciendo lo mismo varias veces hasta el rostro de su hijo reflejo desesperación y agotamiento. Draco quedó acostado boca abajo, sin poder moverse ni pensar en mas nada. Su padre se acercó a él y con una cruel sonrisa lo hizo ponerse boca arriba con la punta del pie.  
  
- Esto es por lo que me... 'hiciste' hace cinco años.- dijo Lucius con un tono de rencor en la voz.  
  
Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras buscaba la manera de contener el dolor físico por el que estaba pasando. Los ojos azules y fríos de su padre le traspasaban todo el cuerpo haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera.  
  
Posteriormente, Draco no pudo soportar el dolor. Dejo de escuchar la voz de su padre, su cuerpo se entumeció y sus ojos se cerraron dejándolo enclaustrado en una mente abrumada por la sorpresa, la amargura y la desesperación.  
  
Hermione apenas podía contenerse. Varias de las cosas que estaban a su alrededor salían volando por diversas partes de la habitación. Gaspar Rus apenas si podía ayudar a que la chica inglesa controlara sus nervios por la angustia de la desaparición de Draco.  
  
La Señora Balch no dejaba de servir té y galletas relajantes para la bruja pero ninguno hacia efecto. Hermione llevaba 4 días sin dormir y sin dejar de leer todos los libros sobre dragones que podía.  
  
Gaspar Rus y Eugene Dumitru, los cazadores de dragones más cercanos a Draco, estaban acompañándola en todo momento. Gaspar era quien estaba más preocupado por la salud de quien fuera la novia de su jefe puesto que las ojeras se marcaban en sus bellos ojos color miel como marcas de no dormir lo suficiente.  
  
- Hermione...- dijo Gaspar en voz baja cuando notó que Hermione comenzaba a sollozar.- Por favor tranquilízate... te enfermaras si no lo haces.  
  
- ¡Ah!... Gaspar...- Murmuró Hermione entre lagrimas.- No puedo soportarlo. Algo malo tuvo que haber pasado. Draco jamás haría algo como esto.  
  
Gaspar y Eugene se miraron unos a otros.  
  
- Sarbu estará aquí dentro de unos momentos. Encontraremos la solución.- dijo Eugene, un muchacho fornido de cabello castaño y ojos azules.  
  
Hermione intentó sonreír pero fue un fracaso.  
  
- De pronto, se escuchó un crujido en la habitación continua lo que hizo que la muchacha se parara de su asiento de un salta y corriera con desesperación hacia allá. Los cazadores la persiguieron.  
  
La joven bruja se detuvo en cuanto vio a una sombra salir de la chimenea. El polvo que había generado apenas y le dejaba ver de quien se trataba pero al ver una cabeza canosa y un rostro con anteojo cuadrados no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de la persona.  
  
- ¡Señor Sarbu!.- Exclamó Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
- Hermione...- dijo el hombre en voz baja tratando de abrazarla sin dejar de caer unos rollos de papel que llevaba en las manos.  
  
- Draco... sigue desaparecido....- dijo Hermione llorando amargamente.  
  
- Y a su vez, parece que Severus Snape está en las mismas.- Añadió el mago.  
  
- ¿Aun no tiene noticias de él?.- Preguntó Gaspar.  
  
- El Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que Snape regresó hace 4 días a nuestro país y que al parecer se encontraba en su domicilio la ultima vez que hablaron.- Sarbu miró a Hermione con seriedad.- Él me ha contado todo lo que sabe sobre los mortífagos y lo que pasa con Draco.  
  
Los ojos miel de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos.  
  
- ¿Le ha contado todo?.  
  
- Tardé un poco más en regresar porque tuve que darme la tarea de buscar unas importantes fuentes. Hablamos de pergaminos de cientos de años y...  
  
Nuevamente un crujido se escuchó desde la chimenea haciendo que una nube de hollín les envolviera.  
  
- Veo que ya llega...- dijo Sarbu agitando el polvo con una mano.  
  
Hermione retrocedió un poco para que la persona que había llegado pudiera pasar.  
  
- El Ministerio ha convenido en enviar a un personal que ha estado investigando sobre la aparición de los mortífagos prófugos y además de seguir el caso de Draco muy de cerca.  
  
Hermione volteó a mirar al mago que había llegado y su rostro palideció por completo en cuanto lo reconoció.  
  
- ¡Harry!.- Exclamó Hermione sin poder moverse.  
  
Sarbu sonrió de lado cuando vio a Harry Potter correr hacia Hermione y abrazarla.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de la bruja.  
  
- H-harry... ¿qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
La chica se apartó un poco para mirar a su mejor amigo.  
  
- ¿Tú sabías de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Draco?.  
  
El muchacho asintió.  
  
- ¿Por qué..?  
  
- No podía hacerlo... eran ordenes del Ministerio.  
  
- ¿Y Ron?...  
  
- Por el momento solo estaré yo.  
  
- P-pero...  
  
- No te ves nada bien.- dijo Harry tomándola del rostro.- No has estado descansando absolutamente nada.  
  
- Eso es cierto.-dijo Eugene.- Hermione lleva días sin dormir.  
  
Harry volteó a mirar a los cazadores que lo miraban con curiosidad. El mago sonrió en cuanto comprendió el porque de las miradas: era un desconocido y estaba abrazando a la novia de su jefe.  
  
- Soy Harry Potter.- dijo extendiendo la mano.  
  
Ambos muchachos la estrecharon con fuerza.  
  
- Es un placer conocernos.- dijo Gaspar.- Hermione ha hablado mucho de ti.  
  
- Además ya sabíamos de ti.- Agregó Eugene.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante el ultimo comentario. ¿Es que acaso también en Rumania le conocían por lo de Voldemort?.  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos a la sala. Les contaré todo lo que hemos investigado.- dijo Sarbu haciendo señas para salir de la habitación.  
  
Hermione se aferró al brazo de Harry mientras caminaban hacia la sala. Era reconfortante saber que su mejor amigo estuviera con ella en una situación que le estaba matando por dentro.  
  
En cuanto todos estuvieron acomodados. Vladimir Sarbu comenzó su historia sobre los mortífagos: desde como habían escapado y hasta sus nuevas apariciones. Hermione escuchó horrorizada todo referente a la supuesta muerte de los padres de Draco y casi sintió desmayarse en cuanto supo que ninguno de los dos estaba muerto y que al parecer tanto Snape como Draco habían sido capturados por ellos.  
  
Hermione sintió que la habitación le comenzaba a dar vueltas en cuanto supo de algo que parecía ser una venganza en contra de los traidores de Voldemort y no pudo disimular sus lagrimas cuando se llegó a la sospecha de que ambos corrían un grave peligro y que al paso de los días era probable su muerte.  
  
- Y el Ministerio de Reino Unido nos ha brindado su apoyo pues los prófugos son de su nacionalidad....- Se escuchó la voz de Sarbu con seriedad en medio de un helado silencio.  
  
- Lo importante es recoger todas las pistas posibles.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione.- Todo cuanto sepan, aunque sea algo mínimo, es mejor que las digan.  
  
Gaspar miro hacia la mano de Hermione y levantó una ceja.  
  
- Por lo pronto, intentamos viajar a casa del Sr. Snape por la red Flu pero fueron muy listos en borrar el rastro del camino que tomo Draco al viajar.- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados.  
  
- No tenemos idea de donde haya podido caer.- dijo Eugene casi en voz baja.  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo mientras Sarbu y Hermione se miraban. La muchacha mas que nada trataba de buscar algún consuelo en las pupilas de Vladimir.  
  
- Él debe de estar bien.- dijo Sarbu intentando calmar la aflicción de la chica.- Draco es fuerte. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada.  
  
- Por lo pronto es mejor que descanses.- dijo Gaspar a Hermione.- Estás muy agotada.  
  
- Si, es cierto. Te acompaño a tu habitación Hermione.- dijo Harry tomándola suavemente de un brazo.  
  
La chica instintivamente se levantó bajo la mirada de Gaspar.  
  
Harry lo miró reojo y sonrió.  
  
- Tranquilízate Gaspar. Solo soy un buen amigo para Hermione. No una amenaza para Malfoy.  
  
Las mejillas de Gaspar se tiñeron de rojo ante la sonrisa burlona de Eugene. Harry tomó a Hermione para llevarla a su habitación. En el corto trayecto, ninguno de los dos habló, Harry podía imaginarse la angustia por la que estaba viviendo su mejor amiga.  
  
- Hay algo que debes saber.- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio pasos antes de llegar a la habitación de Hermione.  
  
La chica lo miró intranquila.  
  
- ¿Es algo referente a Draco?.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con él?. ¡Dime todo lo que sepas Harry!.- dijo tomándola desesperada de los brazos.  
  
- Hay algo más peligroso que está envolviendo a Malfoy, Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?.  
  
- He pasado varios años especializándome en profecías y hace unos meses llevó estudiando una en especial.  
  
- ¿Profecía?.  
  
- Así es. Hay una profecía en la que pudiera estar involucrado Malfoy y es probable que su vida realmente corra peligro.  
  
- Harry... tienes que decirme...  
  
- ¿Has escuchado hablar de _Geistdunkel_?.  
  
La bruja negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Hay algo que me dice que Malfoy es un infortunado heredero de _Geistdunkel_...- dijo en tono preocupado.  
  
- ¿Quién es él?.  
  
- El príncipe de los Dragones...

-----------

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**  
Antes que nada les pido disculpas por demorarme tanto en este capitulo y ademas por hacerlo muy corto. Hoy **29 de Agosto de 2004** tengo que darles una noticia talvez algo frustante:  
  
Tengo que ausentarme por un periodo de dos meses. No voy a poder escribir fanfictions ni actualizar mi pagina web ni hacer papel tapices ni nada por el estilo. Las razones oscilan desde asuntos personales hasta salud. Ultimamente me he visto presionada en mi trabajo en presentar unos examenes de certificacion que me avalan como una Profesionista Experta en Aplicaciones de Desarrollo de Sistemas y tengo que estudiar incesantemente por un periodo de dos meses. Ademas he notado que mis nervios estan a punto de colapsarse y que he abusado mucho de ello. No he dormido bien durante los ultimos dias y me han pedido que repose lo mas que pueda.  
  
Siento decirles que no tengo cabeza para nada mas y que este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo. Asi que mi salud en este caso tambien esta peligrando.  
  
Yo espero que ustedes puedan comprender y ojala que para finales de Octubre del 2004 pueda encontrarme libre de todos los problemas que estoy sufriendo ahora.  
  
Aclaro que esto no sera para siempre y que podran seguir escribiendome como siempre a mi correo.  
  
Ojala que este capitulo les haya gustado un poco, pues como sabran el final ya anda un poco cerca.  
  
Me da mucho gusto que me hayan apoyado durante este casi año de Draconis, puesto que el **25 de septiembre cumple un año esta historia**. Les agradesco de todo corazon todo lo que han ehcho por mi.  
  
Espero sus reviews y les veo el **29 de octubre del 2004**.  
  
Muchas gracias y saludos desde Mexico  
  
Atte  
  
**Jaina**


	29. La leyenda

**Notas de la Autora:**

_**Hoy es 23 de diciembre de 2004 **_y no me da mucho orgullo darme cuenta que han pasado casi 3 meses y medio sin actualizar esta historia. Les habia dejado un mensaje el 29 de agosto prometiendo actualizar hasta octubre pero dado algunas situaciones personales me fue totalmente imposible hacerlo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido leyendo mi historia y que ademas la han vuelto a leer. Doy un sincero agradecimiento a quienes me han mandado correo en estos ultimos dias para preguntar por mí y las nuevas actualizaciones.

Me da mucha pena no haber podido contestarle a varias pero es que a veces tengo un tiempo bastante medido. Sin embargo, trataré en su momento de contestarles a sus preguntas (algunas de las cuales ya no tendrá caso jeje).

Tambien agradezco las tarjetas de cumpleaños, de felicitación por el **Primer Aniversario de Draconis** (que fue el 25 de septiembre) y por las de Navidad.

Aprovecho este espacio para mandarles un fuerte abrazo y desearles de todo corazón que este Nuevo Año se cumplan sus propósitos y que su Hogar se colme de un sin fin de Bendiciones y Esperanza. Deseo poder seguir escribiendo para entrenerles y permanecer cerca de las personas que me han apoyado en esta loca carrera.

**Un abrazo muy especial para mis amigas**: _Lumen, Alicia, Marionette, Sassech, Kore, Nancy, Adriana, Vianey, Lorena, May, Malena, Ross, Anne, Luna, Andrea, Lira, Thurisaz_... quienes han estado al pendiente de esta historia y que me han dado todo su apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias Nuevamente y les espero en el proximo capitulo de Reverto Umquam (para quienes lo leen) o sino en el Proximo de Draconis.

**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2005!!**

_Les desea su amiga_

_Jaina_

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

_"Hubo un tiempo en que en el corazón de la misma a criaturas llenas de sabiduría y misticismo. Seres que fueron capaces de gobernarla, pudiendo convivir armoniosamente con el resto de los Seres Vivientes._

_Sin embargo, algunos dragones desearon el poder para si mismos y eso causó uno de los más grandes conflictos. La Guerra de Fuego inició gracias a la vertiginosa mente de un dragón rojo, cuya maldad era tan magnifica como sorprendente. Aquella inteligente criatura logró armar un ejercito de dragones avariciosos que desolaron a la Tierra por cientos de años y que sometieron al ser humano a una despiadada esclavitud._

_Geistdunkel, Príncipe de los Dragones, era aquel dragón._

_Tanto como magos y muggles fueron encadenados en las minas de oro, carbón y piedras preciosas para poder satisfacer la ambición y egolatría de los dragones. Mas no todas aquellas criaturas deseaban que la maldad reinara por mucho tiempo y fueron los Dragones Dorados quienes convocaron a los más poderosos magos de la Tierra para poder iniciar la lucha por la libertad._

_Blancfoi, era el Maestro y guía principal de los magos de la Era. Conocido como un hombre generoso y de una fuerza mágica inigualable. La mayoría de los magos lo admiraban y tenían plena confianza en él. Se decía que pertenecía a la misma rama genealógica de Gandalf El Gris._

_Geistdunkel contaba con un espía, un dragón negro con la capacidad de trasmitir cierto poder a los humanos e hipnotizarlos. Así fue como consiguió muchas de las pistas sobre una rebelión contra su amo. Geistdunkel se preparó para la Guerra pero Blancfoi y D'or, líder de los dragones dorados, habían sido más astutos y llevaban la delantera._

_Geistdunkel se vio envuelto en una Guerra que amenazaba con derrocar su Reino Maligno y arremetió contra todo ser viviente, en especial los humanos._

_Blancfoi y D'or guiaron por años a un conjunto de magos y dragones dispuestos a morir para salvar a la Madre Tierra de la desolación y miseria._

_Fue Blancfoi quien logró entrar a la Caverna donde habitaba Geistdunkel, dándole muerte. "_

Harry Potter hizo una pausa, tomó un vaso de agua que había en una mesa próxima y comenzó a beber. Hermione Granger se encontraba a su lado absorta en la historia que su mejor amigo le contaba. Su cuerpo sentía escalofríos con solo pensar en la imagen grotesca de Geistdunkel. Sin embargo, aun no comprendía hacia que punto se dirigía su relato. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle Harry volvió a hablar.

- Después de la muerte de Geistdunkel, los dragones que le habían seguido fueron encerrados en una caverna oculta en el centro de la Tierra. Todos ellos mágicamente dormidos para nunca mas despertar. Posteriormente todo volvió a estabilizarse y en el Concilio de la Madre Tierra se llegó a un acuerdo entre los Seres Mágicos y los Seres Humanos. Eso debes de saberlo, es un escrito que data de hace cientos de años y que es el Origen de las Leyes Mágicas.

Hermione tragó saliva. Su mejor amigo había hablado de un dragón maligno, de un reinado de horror y de un sabio mago que pudo derrotarlo. Era obvio que la historia no terminaba, Harry seguramente tenia que decir algo mas.

- ¿Qué paso con el mago Blancfoi?.- Preguntó Hermione mientras se acomodaba unos suaves rizos que le habían caído en el rostro.

Harry suspiró.

- Él falleció al darle muerte a Geistdunkel. La magia de los dragones puede llegar a ser muy poderosa e inclusive rivalizar con la de un gran mago. No hay registros exactos de cómo murió Geistdunkel en manos de Blancfoi pero algunos rumores indican que le dio muerte con un poderoso hechizo que le arrancó el corazón.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Draco en esta historia que acabas de contarme?.- Preguntó ansiosa.

- Parece ser que Malfoy esta genealógicamente relacionado con Blancfoi. El nombre de este ultimo es originario de las Primeras Ciudades Mágicas, su significado es "Fe Blanca". La historia cuenta que Geistdunkel se enfrentó en una fiera batalla con Blancfoi y antes de morir transmitió sus malvados y oscuros poderes al mago. Existen algunos registros que relatan que Blancfoi estuvo dormido por 3 meses y cuando despertó ya no era el mismo. Blancfoi tenia los ojos azules, chispeantes de sabiduría pero se volvieron fríos y grises. Aparentemente se cambio el nombre y dejó de llamarse Blancfoi. Con el paso del tiempo el nombre se hizo un apellido para los sucesores hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy en día.

- Malfoy.- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-"Blancfoi-Malfoi-Malfoy".- Escribió Harry en el aire con su varita.

- Entonces... - Hermione parpadeo varias veces.- Draco es descendiente de Blancfoi, el mago que derrotó a Geistdunkel.

- Y descendiente de quien se convirtiera después en uno de los magos del oscurantismo. La malignidad de los poderes de Geistdunkel residieron en él y se ha ido transmitiendo de generación en generación.

- Harry...- Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a respirar profundamente.- Por favor, dime cual es exactamente el peligro que corre Draco con todo esto que me estas contando y que tienen que ver los mortifagos.

El mago permaneció unos segundos callado, como si estuviera analizando muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir. Harry sabia que la historia estaba afectando a Hermione y tenia un cierto temor de ahondar mucho mas. La situación de Draco Malfoy no era nada fácil y todos sabían que corría un grave peligro en manos de los mortifagos, pero lejos de pensar que ellos le hicieran algún daño, en realidad lo que más temía Harry era que el mismo cazador de dragones se hiciera daño a si mismo.

- Lucius Malfoy conocía la historia de Geistdunkel porque está escrito dentro de los registros familiares.- El muchacho sacó un antiguo pergamino de su capa y lo extendió.- Existe una leyenda que dice que el poder de Geistdunkel se traspasa en el corazón de cada descendiente de Blancfoi pero que este se desatará cuando encuentre a un heredero capaz de llevar a cabo obras portentosas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron asustados.

- Lo único que puede hacer que el poder de Geistdunkel se desate en el corazón de algún Malfoy es la misma maldad que reside en él, además de que tiene que haber nacido en una determinada fecha, justamente cuando la constelación del dragón brilla más.

La chica se levantó de su asiento con el rostro pálido.

- ¿Entiendes de lo que se trata Hermione?.

La bruja miró a su amigo fijamente.

- ¿Quieres decirme que Draco es el Heredero Principal de la magia de Geistdunkel y que puede traer de vuelta aquel Reino de Terror?.

- Lucius aceptó ser aliado de Voldemort solo por conveniencia. El asunto de la sangre limpia y todo lo demás era más bien un extra de los planes de él. En realidad sus planes iban más allá y al parecer estaba determinado a que su hijo le siguiera los pasos. Mientras Draco Malfoy fuera parte de esa maldad el poder, que al parecer reside en él, se despertaría en algún futuro volviéndole mucho más poderoso que Lord Voldemort.

- Harry... eso que dices... es espantoso.- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.- Draco no podria ser capaz de tanta maldad.

- Hermione... él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo Hermione, es parte de su naturaleza.

- Sin embargo, es extraño que Voldemort no supiera sobre la profecía de Geistdunkel. Draco entonces hubiera sido más peligroso para él que tú.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

- Efectivamente pero él no conocía esa profecía. Solo estaba mas interesado en lo que tenia conocimiento.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?. Aun no sabemos nada de Snape y...

- Por el momento el resto de los aurores están tras la pista de Zabini y Parkinson. Sabemos que están por aquí.

La chica miró temerosa a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasará si llegamos demasiado tarde?. ¿Crees que los mortifagos puedan hacer que Draco se convierta en una persona malvada?.

- La maldad reside en él Hermione. Sin embargo, no se ha desatado porque existe un sentimiento que lo mantiene sometido.

Harry sonrió.

- Me refiero al amor que siente por ti. Eso es precisamente lo que ha salvado a Draco de que todo se vuelva a un caos... porque él desde hace mucho tiempo esta enamorado de ti.

El silencio reinó unos momentos en la habitación mientras las mejillas de la bruja cambiaban de color.

- Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes de que él te amaba. Creo que Ron y yo nos dejamos llevar por los prejuicios.

- No es culpa de ustedes, yo también lo juzgué mal.

- Talvez en algún momento supe que verdaderamente sentía algo por ti cuando estábamos en la escuela pero nunca quise ver más allá. En una ocasión le dije a Ron y casi peleamos por eso.

Hermione sonrió. Su pelirrojo amigo podía exaltarse con facilidad en aquellos tiempos que aborrecía tanto a Malfoy.

- ¿Crees que él este bien?.- Preguntó la chica soportando el agudo dolor en su pecho.

- Espero que si.- Harry se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.- En realidad me cuesta creer que te hayas enamorado de él.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

- Y-yo... también.- dijo entre lagrimas.- Pero ahora lo amo y no quiero que le pase nada.

- Tus padres han estado preocupados por ti. Antes de venir aquí hablé con ellos.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Harry.

- No te apures. Tus padres ahora saben que él jamás te haría daño, creo que preferiría morir antes que eso pasara.

- Harry... ¿por qué...lo...?

- ¿Por qué lo hice?.- Interrumpió.- Hermione Jane eres como una hermana para mí y no me perdonaría no hacer algo por tu felicidad. Cuando recuperemos a Malfoy hablaré muy claro con él.

Hermione intentó sonreír ante el comentario de su amigo pero un dolor le punzó con mas fuerza el pecho. Podía mantener la esperanza de que su novio estuviera bien pero muy en el fondo sabia que había muchas probabilidades de perderlo para siempre.

-----------

El fuego de la chimenea danzaba débilmente entre los trozos de madera, apenas si podía calentar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Draco fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrándose aturdido. Sin embargo, fue presa de un miedo desconocido y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco se levantó de un sobresalto, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era darse cuenta que había tenido una horrible pesadilla, que Hermione aparecería en ese instante por aquella puerta para despertarlo y decirle que tenia que ir a trabajar al campamento.

Pero no había sido un sueño... todo era parte de su realidad.

Sus pálidas manos tocaron con cautela las sabanas que le cubrían, como si se tratase de un manto venenoso. Sus sagaces ojos comenzaron a buscar alguna presencia, que aunque no veía, podía sentirla.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se topo con una figura femenina parada a un lado de la ventana. Se trataba de alguien sumamente conocido, una antigua compañera de Hogwarts y considerada una futura prometida. Era Pansy Parkinson.

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en el rostro confundido de Draco y supo en ese instante que el muchacho no estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando. La pócima que le habían administrado, mientras se encontraba inconsciente, le había verdaderamente aturdido.

Draco quiso hablar pero su lengua estaba entumida, al igual que sus piernas. Al levantar un poco los brazos se dio cuenta que ya no usaba la ropa que llevaba antes sino una diferente.

Pansy caminó con cierta cautela hacia él mientras jugueteaba con su larga cabellera rubia. Por mas que Draco intentó moverse no pudo.

- Es el efecto de la pócima.- dijo Pansy con voz melosa.- Dentro de 5 minutos podrás mover el resto de tus miembros.

El chico frunció el ceño.

- Me da gusto tenerte en casa.- La mujer se sentó al borde de la cama e intentó darle un beso pero él la detuvo tocándole del hombro.

Los ojos de Pansy chispearon y sonrió desagradablemente.

- Eres un tonto, ¿sabias?.- Su voz se oía mas dura.- Yo podría ayudarte si quisieras.

Draco hizo un gesto, el cual Pansy se burló. La bruja comenzó a reír levemente.

- ¿P-por... que... ha..brias... de ayu...dar...me?.- dijo Draco con gran esfuerzo.

- ¡Ah!. Ya se está despejando el efecto. Felicidades.

- ¿Qué... es..tá... pa...sando... aquí?.- Preguntó el chico haciendo un esfuerzo aun mayor.

La joven no contestó sino que se levantó con cierto aire de superioridad. Miró por encima de su hombro a Draco y chasqueó los dedos.

Al instante, entraron 3 hombres que Draco no reconoció. Los hombres lo sometieron a la fuerza haciéndolo acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Uno de ellos comenzó a apretarle la boca para poder abrirla, el rubio supo que intentaban obligarlo a tomar alguna sustancia.

Por mas de mil intentos, Draco no tuvo mas remedio que tragar el viscoso liquido que le echaban en la boca. En unos segundos, su cuerpo dejo de forcejear y los hombres ya no tuvieron que sostenerle mas.

Era como sentirse flotando en una nube, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y los rostros de las personas le eran totalmente borrosos. Pese a todo, sintió como su cuerpo se movía e intentaba caminar hacia la puerta. Nadie lo detenía aunque si escuchaba la voz de Pansy ordenándole que no se moviera.

Draco se mantuvo de pie observando todo a su alrededor. Apenas si había notado que se encontraba en una habitación normal, con elegantes aunque roídas cortinas, con una acogedora chimenea que proporcionaba algo de calor. En pocas palabras, estaba siendo tratado como un... ¿invitado?.

El mago escuchó otra voz, que en ese momento no distinguió, y sintió que lo tomaban de los brazos para llevarlo casi a rastras a las afueras de la habitación.

No pudo calcular el tiempo que transcurrió ni cual fue la ruta. Lo único que tenia en mente era que deseaba escapar y ver a Hermione, preguntándose si ella estaba a salvo. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que su cuerpo se desvaneció sin fuerzas y cayó al suelo.

Los sentidos de Draco se despertaron cuando sus pálidos dedos tocaron el húmedo y frío piso. Aquello hizo que reaccionara.

Los ojos grises del cazador de dragones trataron de irse acostumbrando a la semioscuridad del lugar, aunque no podía ver mucho sabia que habían personas ahí. Podía escuchar su respiración, anhelantes por ser él la primera persona en decir algo.

- ¿Soy dema...siado di..ver...ti...do?.- Preguntó Draco con un nudo en la garganta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Unos pasos se escucharon, el chico supo que se acercaba.

- ¿Hasta cuando... voy a pagar por mi... rebeldía?.- Volvió a preguntar.- ¿No es suficiente con verme... morir?.

- No queremos tu muerte.- Contestó una persona.

- No queremos hacerte daño.- dijo otra voz.

- Aunque te mereces la peor de las muertes por tu traición.

- Mátenme entonces.- dijo el rubio con voz grave.

- Ya te dijeron que no quieren tu muerte.- La presencia de Narcisa Malfoy se hizo ver frente a Draco.- Si así fuera, ya hubieras muerto desde hace días.

- ¿Días?.- El chico frunció el ceño.

- Estabas en un estado de preparación hijo mío. ¿No sientes algo extraño en ti?.

El muchacho tuvo miedo de aquellas palabras y comenzó a tocarse lentamente por algunas partes de su cuerpo. Lo único extraño en él eran sus ropas que parecían un tanto antiguas, como el que llevaban los antiguos magos de la Primera Era.

Narcisa comenzó a reír y de un chasquido toda la habitación se iluminó. Draco sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban y un escalofríos le cubrió todo el cuerpo.

Se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia, casi redonda, con gradas alrededor. Un candelabro iluminaba el centro de todo, dejando ver el ancho espacio. Prácticamente tenia la apariencia de un viejo coliseo, donde él era uno de los gladiadores... o talvez el único.

Draco tuvo que tomarse varios minutos para que el efecto de la poción que le habían dado se pasara. Cuando estuvo en todos sus sentidos pudo darse cuenta de la inmensidad del lugar y de que habían magos y brujas parados en distintas partes. Muchas de aquellas caras eran totalmente desconocidas pero otras eran de viejos amigos. Entre ellas estaba la de Blaise Zabini.

El moreno sonrió maliciosamente cuando los ojos grises de Draco toparon con los suyos. No hizo falta que el mortifago dijera algo para encender la sangre del rubio, únicamente Draco tenia que recordar todo lo que había pasado con Hermione y aquella ocasión que se enfrentaron en el Callejón del Pueblo de Tuska.

Draco se sentía en un mal sueño, sabia que algo muy importante estaba por pasar con su persona. Probablemente todos estaban ahí para verle morir pero alguien le había dicho que no iba a pasar eso... entonces ¿qué era lo que iba a suceder?.

Muchas preguntas rondaron por la cabeza del cazador. Las personas lo miraban como si se tratase de un animal extraño, solo sus antiguos conocidos reían levemente. Su tía Bellatrix también se encontraba presente.

El chico levantó un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que había un hechizo para poder ver el cielo estrellado. Había una hermosa luna llena y todos parecían estar ahí para una ceremonia. El hecho de pensar en que tipo de ceremonia sería le dio escalofríos. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?, ¿por qué únicamente lo miraban?.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que sus preguntas se contestaran porque la presencia de Lucius Malfoy inquietó al resto de los presentes. Draco se volteó para ver cara a cara a su progenitor, quien lucia una túnica púrpura.

- Supongo que debes estar preguntándote porque sigues vivo cuando una traición como la que tú hiciste debe de pagarse con la muerte.- dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, solo se concentró en mirar a los ojos de su padre.

- Antes que nada debes saber que tu castigo por desobedecer mis ordenes, traicionarnos al alertar a los aurores y negar tu repudio hacia los muggles todavía no queda saldada, así como también mi supuesta muerte.

Draco apretó fuertemente la mandíbula pero no dijo nada.

- Eso lo pagará tu... preciada muggle.- dijo Lucius en un tono irónico.

- No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello.- Draco dio un paso adelante en un desesperado intento por intimidar a su padre pero a Lucius le hizo gracia.

- ¿Y como piensas detenernos?. ¿Huirás de aquí?.- El mortifago comenzó a reír y los demás magos le secundaron.

- Cuando me enfilé en las líneas del Señor Oscuro fue bajo mi propia voluntad y si decidí salirme de toda esa basura fue porque me di cuenta que no valía la pena derramar sangre por un tipo que también era basura.

- ¿Crees que todo esto que está pasando es por el Señor Oscuro?.- Preguntó Lucius levantando una ceja.- No tienes idea hijo mío de lo que dices. El hecho de que nos hayamos pasado por muertos y que hayamos invertido tanto tiempo en tu búsqueda no fue para darte muerte por tu traición al Señor Oscuro.

Draco frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar desesperado hacia su madre, quien se veía satisfecha por su reacción.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber...- Lucius dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de su hijo mientras los demás magos caminaban hacia él para formar un circulo.

- Cuando naciste supe que eras un niño especial, desde muy pequeño tuviste una magia muy particular que no pude pasar desapercibido. Desde generaciones formamos parte de una Sociedad Mágica Privilegiada y tú fuiste bendecido con un excelente don.

- Naciste en una noche especial.- Agregó Narcisa acercándose a un lado de su esposo.- Tu padre supo que tú eras el heredero.

- ¿Heredero?.- Preguntó Draco confundido.- ¿Heredero de que?. ¿De la fortuna Malfoy?.

- Heredero de los poderes mas fascinantes que han sido transmitidos a todos los Malfoy pero que solo a una persona en particular se le permitiría el poder desatarlos.

- Cuando te ingresé como aliado del Señor Oscuro fue con la intención de que esos poderes internos fueran creciendo hasta que en algún momento pudieras tener la madurez para controlarlos.- dijo Lucius.

- No estábamos interesados en seguir al Señor Oscuro sino que intentábamos que tus poderes crecieran.- dijo Narcisa con la mirada fija en su hijo.

Draco sintió un escalofríos le cubría por todo el cuerpo. Aquello estaba fuera de su conocimiento y ni siquiera tenía cierta idea de lo que estaban hablando sus padres. ¿Un poder dentro de él?, ¿qué clase de poder?.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Padre?.- Preguntó el rubio.

- Quiero que seas el más grandioso mago con los poderes oscuros más terribles que uno pueda imaginarse. Llevas dentro de ti el poder del Dragón Geistdunkel, el gobernante de la Tierra durante la Primera Era. Podrías llegar a tener bajo tus pies a magos, brujas, muggles y criaturas... solo necesitas liberarte.

Narcisa dio un paso hacia atrás y dio unas cuantas palmadas. Draco se sorprendió cuando viejo a una decena de brujas con pequeñas ollas con algo de incienso. Iban cubiertas de la cara con un velo transparente negro y comenzaron a rodear al mago.

Una melodía comenzó a surgir de la garganta de los presentes, como si se tratase de una vieja canción ceremonial. Draco podía entender perfectamente lo que cantaban ya que estaba en el idioma de Draconis. El cazador quiso moverse pero las mujeres dieron inicio a una danza un tanto espectral, daban vueltas con tanta rapidez que hasta parecía que flotaban por si mismas.

Estaban llamando a los Poderes del Príncipe de los Dragones. _"Geistdunkel, Gobernante del Fuego"_

¿Cuántos días estuvo Draco inconsciente?. Probablemente muchos y talvez sus amigos pensarían que se encontraba muerto. Eso no lo podía saber con seguridad pero de lo que si podía estar seguro es que no iba a traicionar sus ideales y romper su promesa con Hermione solo para darle gusto a sus padres de convertirse en un mago con poderes absolutos.

Lucius y Narcisa observaban la escena casi satisfechos y un movimiento del dedo del mago hizo que una caja enrejada llegara flotando desde una esquina de la habitación. Las brujas dejaron de danzar y solo se escuchaba los murmullos de los demás que seguían invocando al Príncipe.

Draco se quedo paralizado cuando vio a una persona que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña cárcel.

- ¡Suéltenla!.- Gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucius echó a reír.

- Aquí tienes a tu pequeña sucia... Hijo mío. ¿No era eso lo que pedías mientras estabas delirando?.

La muchacha apenas y se movía pero tuvo la suficientes fuerzas para mirar con angustia a Draco.

El muchacho sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba y trataba de pensar fríamente en algo para salvarla pero desgraciadamente su cabeza parecía estar bloqueada.

Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson se acercaron a la cárcel flotante y dejaron salir a Hermione. La bruja apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Qué le han hecho?.- Preguntó Draco con todo su rencor.- ¿Qué demonios le han hecho?.

Blaise comenzó a tocar una mejilla de la desvalida chica.

- ¡No la toques maldito!. Voy a matarte si la vuelves a tocar una vez mas.

El moreno sonrió con malicia y el resto de los presentes rió. Obviamente hizo caso omiso a la orden y con toda la brusquedad posible comenzó a besarla sin que Hermione pudiera defenderse.

Draco sintió que una poderosa fuerza nacía dentro de él y con todo el odio que podía salió corriendo hacia Zabini para tumbarlo pero hubo un limite, ese limite lo hizo caer al suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El cazador quiso levantarse pero no pudo. Sus venas comenzaron a inflamarse y la sangre le hervía de tal modo que parecía que estaba quemándole por dentro. Nuevamente sintió aquel mismo ardor que tuvo en el Callejón de Tuska, prácticamente como si estuviera alojando fuego dentro de sí. Un inmenso olor a azufre cubrió toda la sala y Lucius sonrió complacido.

- Esto es solo el comienzo...- Murmuró para su esposa, a lo que ella sonrió.

Draco se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba de dolor. Los presentes comenzaron a decir algunas plegarias en draconis y la habitación se iluminó con la luz de las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad aquella fría noche en Rumania.

Blaise soltó a la chica y se limpió la boca. Pansy echó a reírse.

- ¿No es igual a ella?.- Preguntó la rubia con ironía.

- ¡Callate!.- exclamó Blaise entre dientes.

- No puedo creer que Draco no se haya dado cuenta del engaño.

- Eso no importa... ¡Miralo!. El odio hace que su poder traté de salir.

- Creí que no te gustaba la idea de que él se volviera un poderoso mago.

Zabini sonrió de lado.

- Tengo mis planes personales, en los que obviamente no estás incluida.

La chica con la apariencia de Hermione se colgó de la túnica de Pansy, a lo que ella le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que esta cayera al piso. Zabini la miró de reojo.

- No la maltrates tanto Pansy porque aun la vamos a utilizar. Draco no sabe que ella es una falsa Granger.

- Es una harapienta que estaba ensuciándome la túnica.

- Ni siquiera tu túnica es de primera.

- Pero como prometida del Heredero las cosas van a cambiar.

- ¿En serio crees que Draco te admitirá como su futura esposa?.

- Cuando el poder de Geistdunkel aparezca estoy segura que así será.

Draco seguía en el suelo con las manos fuertemente oprimidas en el estomago. Las brujas con el velo negro danzaban alrededor de él mientras los magos canturreaban en draconis con la mirada en la luna. La sombra que se reflejaba en el piso de piedra se convirtió en una forma escalofriante e imposible.

En el suelo se veía la horripilante imagen de la sombra de Draco Malfoy con una enormes alas naciendo de su espalda.

---------

---------

**Espero que les haya gustado... ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!. Nos vemos pronto y gracias. ;)**


	30. Draco y el Dragon

**Hoy es Lunes 4 de abril.Es increible como han pasado 3 meses (o mas) desde que actualice Draconis un 23de diciembre. en realidad quisiera no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que el tiempo se me hace corto.**

**El final de Draconis ya se esta acercando. No estoy muy segura de cuantos capitulos faltan pero es probable que solo sean 3 mas y termine.**

**La verdad que me da mucha lastima que esta historia ya este por terminary agradezco sinceramente a todas ustedes que esta historia se haya mantenido en fanfiction. El 25 de septiembre del 2004 cumplioun año por lo que la historia ya llevaaproximadamente año y seis meses.**

**Les agradezco tambien su paciencia, sus correos y sus conversaciones por el mesenger. Les pido por favor que me tengan un poco de paciencia en cuanto a las respuesta de mis correos puesto que a veces si tardo un poco en contestar pero si contesto!. en serio que si!.**

**La pagina de Jaina se encuentra fuera de servicio pero es debido amantenimiento. Se supone que le estoy cambiando la imagen pero tambien esa es otra actividad a la que no le he puesto todo el 100. Bueno, solo tambien les pido pa-cien-cia.**

**No se que decir de este capitulo. Espero que no sea un total fiasco. Digo, despues de tantos meses de espera y yo les salga con esta cosa. Pero bueno... en fin!. que se puede hacer?.. A ver que tal sale.**

**Espero que les guste y tambien espero recibir sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de Draconis o sino en el de Reverto Umquam.**

**Besos...**

**Jaina**

* * *

**CAPITULO 29 **

Hermione se despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba empapada de sudor y su corazón latía tan rápidamente que casi le costaba trabajo respirar. Sus ojos color miel miraron asustadizamente a su alrededor mientras trataba de ubicar donde se encontraba. Comenzó a sentir un alivio cuando se percato que se encontraba en la habitación de Draco, su desaparecido novio.

Pero ese alivio duro muy poco porque fue seguido de una amargura que le provoco unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Se encontraba entre las almohadas y sabanas de seda donde Draco había dormido unos días antes, apenas podía sentir su aroma impregnado en el ambiente.

El amanecer estaba por empezar. Se veían algunos destellos rojizos por la ventana, la luna todavía estaba presente al igual que unas tímidas estrellas. Hermione abrió la ventana de par en par dirigiéndose al balcón. El viento le levantó los cabellos y parte del faldón de su camisón pero eso no le importo. Lo único que tenia en mente era lo que probablemente estaría pasando con Draco Malfoy.

¿Dónde estaría?. ¿Qué estarían haciéndole?. El hecho de pensar en las cosas horribles que pudiera estar haciéndole su padre, Lucius, no le daba ningún alivio. Podría en esos momentos estar sufriendo, gritando o pidiendo ayuda. Talvez podía estar sintiendo desesperación por verla o por abrazarla tanto como ella lo sentía.

Hermione cerro los ojos para evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan. Se abrazo a si misma mientras se imaginaba que Draco aparecía detrás de ella y la tomaba de la cintura. ¡Cuánto deseaba sentir sus besos, sus caricias, escuchar su voz como el susurro del viento!.

El sol apareció en el horizonte, la bruja no tuvo mas remedio que tragarse su dolor para evitar que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella. Después de todo, tampoco podía permanecer en ese estado, tenia que encontrar la manera de salvar a Draco de los mortifagos.

El no tenia porque ser un esclavo de la monstruosos fines de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, de alguna manera evitaría que Draco se entregara a ellos. No tenia el conocimiento suficiente para saber donde encontrarlo, Harry le había platicado de la profecía, de las apariciones de los mortifagos en puntos estratégicos del pueblo de Tuska. Le preocupaba demasiado la desaparición del dragón negro, la presencia de Zabini o de Parkinson, apenas si podía respirar al recordar que también Severus Snape estaba desaparecido y todo recaía en que había sido atrapado por los mortifagos. ¿Estaría vivo al igual que Draco?. Tenia que estarlo... ¡Ambos tenían que estarlo!.

Hermione por un momento pareció decaer pero tenia un espíritu fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer antes de empezar una batalla. Tenia que encontrar a Draco de alguna manera y Vladimir Sarbu ya había pensado donde comenzar la búsqueda.

Se sabia de la presencia del Sr. Fudge, antiguo Ministro de Magia en Reino Unido. El mago se encontraba trabajando cerca de Rumania y al parecer había sido participe en el espionaje de Snape y Malfoy. Fudge tenia muchos amigos y sabría donde moverse pero el hombre era un cobarde, era muy probable que hubiese sido amenazado para poder llevar a cabo sus actividades malvadas.

La muchacha se enjugó las lagrimas del rostro y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la habitación. Después de un baño caliente y de vestirse con una túnica azul, se dispuso a recogerse sus rizos castaños con una cinta blanca. Apenas si presto atención a la imagen que tenia delante de ella. No se parecía a la misma Hermione de siempre... era otra. Era una mujer enamorada de un exmortifago, de un hombre cuya vida estaba en peligro...

Varios toques en la puerta hicieron que Hermione diera un respingo.

_¡Adelante!._

La puerta se abrió. Harry Potter se asomó un tanto tímido pero sonrió cuando vio que su amiga estaba perfectamente arreglada. Hermione saludo cortésmente pero no mostró ningún tipo de alegría. Harry sabia porque y no la cuestiono. Sabia que era muy difícil para Hermione tener que esperar a que Gaspar y Dumitru trajeran noticias de Draco o los mortifagos.

_¿Cómo estas?.-_ Pregunto Harry intentando no parecer preocupado.

Hermione levanto los hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

_¿Alguna... noticia?.-_ Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

_Hay una_.- Contesto Harry pero levanto un dedo rápidamente cuando vio que el rostro de Hermione se ilumino.

Hermione lo miro desconcertada.

_No es de Malfoy, Hermione. Se trata de Snape._

_¿Snape?.-_ Un vuelco en el corazón la hizo levantarse de la cama. Si sabían algo de Snape entonces era probable seguirle la pista a su novio.

_Gaspar acompañó a algunos de los aurores a la casa de Snape. A Sarbu se le ocurrio que probablemente habrian pistas para encontrarlo... y efectivamente... no se equivocó. Gaspar encontró esto en un rincón de la casa._

Hermione camino lentamente hacia Harry y con una mano intento tocar una especie de placa ovalada con una inscripción. Apenas sus dedos acariciaron la placa pero pudo sentir una fuerza magica proveniente de ella, inclusive le parecio que pudo tener una vision acerca de algo.

Los ojos de la bruja se clavaron asustados en los de Harry preguntándose que podria ser aquello. Su magia era tanta que se podia sentir a unos solos centimentros de distancia.

_Lo mismo nos hemos preguntado_.- dijo Harry ajustándose los anteojos y dejando la placa en manos de Hermione.

_Puedo sentir algo...-_ Murmuró la chica en voz baja.

_Todos podemos sentirla. Sarbu dice que esta placa pertenece a la cubierta de un libro o algo asi. No esta completa, solo se logra visualizar algunas letras. Me pidieron que te lo diera para que pudieras descifrar lo que dice, está en draconis._

Hermione miro a Harry extrañada.

_¿Draconis?. El Sr. Sarbu puede descifrarlo mucho mas rápido que yo. Él es el experto._

_Desgraciadamente no puedo ahora. Tuvo que hacer un viaje a Reino Unido. Dijo que había conseguido mas noticias de Lucius Malfoy, creo que atraparon a alguien. En realidad no se lo que este pasando. No estoy muy enterado._

Hermione miro nerviosamente la placa ovalada. Era metálica, nada pesada. Con suavidad paso sus dedos sobre la inscripción y rápidamente pudo reconocer un signo.

_Parece que esto significa..._ .- dijo Hermione aclarándose la garganta.

_¿Que?._

La chica miro a Harry con seriedad y sin decir mas nada salió de la habitación. Harry no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla. Con paso acelerado Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca y, al llegar, tomo con rapidez uno de las decenas de libros que ella había usado para estudiar draconis.

Los nervios la estaban quemando. Ya había visto ese signo antes. Los dragones lo usaban para especificar coordenadas estelares. ¿Pero que significaba?. Solo sabia hasta ese momento que la dichosa placa podía pertenecer a un libro. ¿Qué libro?. ¿Qué mortifago cargaría esa placa?... ¿o estaría cargando el libro cuando raptaron a Snape?.

Era una clave. ¡Era de vital importancia saber de que se trataba la inscripción de la placa!.

Harry no supo que hacer o que decir. Solo pudo observar como su amiga trabajaba con ahínco sobre el objeto. Tenia a su alcance toda clase de cosas para visualizar la inscripción.

_Hermione...-_ Musito Harry un tanto nervioso.

La chica no hizo caso, siguió buscando entre los libros y haciendo anotaciones.

Gaspar Rus entro a la biblioteca seguido de dos personas mas. Harry Potter sonrió de lado cuando reconoció a una de esas personas.

¡Ron!.- Exclamo el ojiverde.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia la entrada y apenas si pudo murmurar algún saludo. Estaba sorprendida de la llegada repentina de su amigo pelirrojo.

Ron miro a Hermione un tanto preocupado. Harry le hizo una seña de que era mejor no decirle algo que la perturbara. Prácticamente Ron entendió lo que estaba pasando puesto que él era uno de los aurores que había entrado a la casa de Snape.

_Ron..._ – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose tambaleante hacia el chico.

Ronald Weasley la abrazo fuertemente y pudo sentir el agitado corazón de su mejor amiga. Sabia que la chica estaba casi al borde de la desesperación. Se sintió un tanto triste por eso. No había la menor duda de que Hermione estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

_¿Cuándo llegaste?.-_ Pregunto la chica.

_He estado aquí desde hace un par de dias_.- Contesto.- _Pero me encontraba en el Ministerio Rumano revisando algunos documentos y platicando con algunos personajes. Ahora están bastantes nerviosos de lo que esta pasando._

_El ataque el campamento de dragones, la desaparición de un dragón, el secuestro de Snape y ahora el de Malfoy. – Añadio Harry._

_También esta el que te hayan querido lastimar, el que varias personas digan que han visto a conocidos mortifagos caminando por las calles de Tuska o de los pueblos cercanos. Ya saben que Lucius Malfoy esta vivo, al igual que Narcisa Malfoy._

_¿Pero que piensan hacer respecto a esto?.-_ Pregunto Hermione irritada.- _¿Solo se preocupan pero no hacen nada?._

_Tranquila Hermione. Los aurores rumanos están haciendo lo que pueden. El Ministerio de Reino Unido esta colaborando y esperamos que pronto todo tenga una respuesta. Por lo pronto, siguen buscando en la casa de los Malfoy en Inglaterra. También en Francia puesto que parece que los Malfoy vivieron ahí algún tiempo._

_Le han seguido la pista_.- dijo Harry tomando a la chica de un hombro.- _Pronto podremos saber donde estan refugiados._

_Con la paciencia necesaria.._.- dijo Ron.

_¿Paciencia?.-_ La bruja negó con la cabeza.- _Es lo ultimo que me queda amigos míos. Si me quedo esperando a que me den una respuesta entonces recibiré el cadáver de Draco._

_No va a haber ningún cadáver, Hermione.-_ dijo Ron en voz baja tratando de que su amiga se controlara.

Gaspar y el otro auror miraban la escena tímidamente. Era la primera vez para Gaspar que veía a Hermione en esa actitud.

_Primero que nada...-_ dijo Gaspar aclarándose un poco la garganta y caminando hacia los ingleses.- _hay que tomar en cuenta que existe una profecía. Si tienen a Draco es porque él es parte de esa profecía. El Dragón Negro esta desaparecido y podemos estar seguros que él era un espía de los mortifagos. Por medio de alguna magia ellos podían ver cuanto ocurría en el campamento y cuando pudieron tener la información necesaria atacaron. Luego esta la presencia de Sr. Snape, que es significativa para Draco y para los mortifagos. Era necesario quitarlo del camino porque eso entorpecería el secuestro de Draco o, como sabemos ahora, planear una trampa para que pudieran atraparle._

_Apenas si creo que este pasando todo esto...-_ dijo Ron con una mueca de enojo.

_Si entonces la profecía es cierto, entonces Malfoy esta muy cerca de convertirse en Geistdunkel.-_ dijo Gaspar.

_Pero para eso debe de haber alguna noche especial, una ceremonia. No se, algo que haga que el espíritu del dragón salga a relucir.-_ Harry se dejo caer apesadumbrado en una silla.

_¿Noche especial?. ¿Una fecha?.-_ dijo Hermione para si.- _Entonces..._

Todos guardaron silencio. Observaban a Hermione Granger con cierta curiosidad puesto que la chica se había dirigido de nuevo a la mesa para revisar desesperada entre los libros uno de los primeros signos de la placa.

_¿Hermione?.-_ Preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

Harry, Gaspar y el otro auror se quedaron mirando unos con otros.

_¿Alguien ha escuchado algo en las noticias?.-_ Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Sobre que específicamente?.-_ Contesto Harry.

_No se, algo fuera de lo común. Lluvia de estrellas, equinoccios, auroras boreales... no se... ¡algo!._

_No, no...-_ Contestaron los demás al unísono.

_¡Yo si!.-_ Se escucho una voz en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Los muchachos voltearon a mirar hacia la persona que había hablado. En la entrada, sosteniendo una bandeja se encontraba la Sra. Balch. La Ama de llaves de la casa de Draco Malfoy estaba casi pálida y Gaspar tuvo que ayudarla con la bandeja para que esta no se le resbalara de las manos.

_¿Qué dice Sra. Balch?.-_ Pregunto Hermione.

_Estaba hablando esta mañana con una amiga que es astronoma. Me ha comentado que en los próximos dias se espera la aparición de la Constelación del Dragón. Será un fenómeno único. No siempre se puede ver completa toda la constelación._

Hermione se levanto de su asiento.

_¿Le ha dicho su amiga cuando va a pasar eso?._

_No. No lo sabe con exactitud._

_¡Hermione!.-_ Exclamo Harry.- _La placa... ¿crees que la placa diga algo de eso?._

_El símbolo que encontré significa una posición solar. Es probable que se trate de una fecha o de una hora.-_ Murmuró la chica en voz baja pero bastante audible para los demás.

_Si esa placa se encontraba en la cubierta de un libro entonces puede ser que estamos hablando de la fecha de la ceremonia. Hermione, necesitas descifrar eso lo antes que puedas. Hay que estar seguros de que se trata de algo que nos diga donde esta Draco Malfoy_.- dijo Harry exaltado.

_Gaspar y Laurent tendremos que ir de nuevo al campamento. Se me ha venido una idea_.- dijo Ron acomodándose su capa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Laurent, el otro auror, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su superior. Gaspar sonrió nerviosamente y se despidió de los presentes. La Sra. Balch se encontraba respirando profundamente, como si tuviera miedo de que lo que presentía se cumpliera.

_Srita. Granger.-_ dijo la Sra. Balch.-_ Los Granianes están muy agitados. No han dejado de dar patadas y me temo que se están poniendo algo violentos._

_Ellos saben..._- Hermione se mordisqueó un labio.- _Presienten que algo va a pasar muy pronto. Solo espero que para cuando nos demos cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde._

* * *

Con el cabello platinado revuelto y unas poderosas alas rojas naciendo de su espalda desnuda se encontraba Draco Malfoy semi inconsciente. Sus ojos grises brillaban en la oscuridad. Ahora tenia una nueva capacidad, nuevos poderes mágicos que antes no hubiera imaginado. Sus sentidos se habían triplicado, podía escuchar más de lo que un oído humano podía hacer, olía las pociones que se estaban preparando a muchos metros de donde él se hallaba. Era otro. Podía seguir siendo concientemente Draco Malfoy pero dentro de él estaba surgiendo otro Ser y el cazador no podía evitarlo. 

No podía estar en paz desde aquella noche en que nacieron sus alas. Cada minuto sentía que su interior se quemaba, sus entrañas se encogían y de su boca brotaban blasfemias. La maldad golpeaba su mente ysu cuerpo.

Draco estaba pasando por un proceso de transición. Geistdunkel estaba luchando por salir y solo hasta la noche del Dragón podía salir por completo del cuerpo mortal.

El cazador apenas podía moverse. Solo podía mover un tanto sus nuevas alas y los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sus piernas no podían moverse debido a que estaban totalmente rojas e hinchadas. De su piel estaban naciendo escamas del mismo color que sus alas y cada una de ellas le adquiría un nuevo dolor.

Todo él se estaba transformando lentamente. No había escapatoria. El Príncipe de los Dragones retornaría en el cuerpo de un mago, de un antiguo mortifago.

Draco solo tenia un pensamiento: La Muerte. Deseaba acabar con el suplicio del que era objeto. Su transformación era mas dolorosa de lo que había imaginado aunque se hacia la idea de que aquello era un castigo por toda la maldad que cometió años atrás.

El haber hecho sufrir a Hermione, haber ayudado a los mortifagos a asesinar muggles, ser cómplice de las atrocidades de Voldemort y haber hecho infeliz a muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era muy probable que se lo tenia merecido.

_Hermione...-_ Murmuró Draco.

El chico intentó levantarse pero sus piernas le dolían. Lo único que pudo hacer fue incorporarse y agitar un poco las alas. Draco apenas podía creer que esos nuevos miembros hubieran nacido de su espalda. Era desagradable saber que se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y que si Hermione le viera así huiría de pavor.

_¿No puedes moverte?.-_ Surgió una vocecilla del otro lado de la puerta de su celda.

_Déjame en paz Pansy.-_ dijo Draco sacando a flote su orgullo.

_Debe doler mucho que esas escamas estén naciendo de tu cuerpo pero supongo que es parte del proceso de convertirte en mitad Dragón._

_¡Lárgate!.-_ Gritó furiosamente.

_Ya no eres el mismo Draco Malfoy.-_ dijo amargadamente.- _Ahora eres solo un pusilánime y estúpido mago que se esta convirtiendo en un Ser horrible. Pronto dejaras de ser totalmente humano y tus murmuraciones hacia la sangre sucia desaparecerán porque ya no pensaras mas en ella. Inclusive hasta podrías matarla con tus propias garras y no sabrías que se trata de quien fuera... tu más grande amor._

_¡Lárgate!. ¡Lárgate!_

_Te has vuelto tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que la bruja harapienta que teníamos no era tu sangre sucia sino una grotesca muggle que raptamos. Estabas tan drogado con los inciensos y las pócimas que no supiste diferenciar. La misma maldad que reside en ti te hizo convertirte en lo que eres ahora: un andrajoso Ser Alado que..._

Pansy no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Draco se lanzó violentamente contra la puerta de la celda. La bruja retrocedió asustada, pensando que el mago pudo haber roto la cerradura pero para su alivio no fue así.

El muchacho la miraba con desprecio. Era tal su rencor hacia su antigua prometida que ni siquiera le importaba que sus piernas estuvieran temblando del dolor. Sus manos se apoderaron de los barrotes y extendió con tal magnificencia sus alas que Pansy sintió verdaderamente temor.

_Una vez más te lo voy a repetir...-_ dijo Draco con voz ronca.-_ Lárgate si no quieres que hoy sea el ultimo día de tu vida._

Pansy tragó saliva y con el rostro pálido se marcho inmediatamente. Draco se dejó caer en cuanto vio que la rubia desapareció de su vista. No sabia que hacer, talvez podía pensar en escapar pero si lo hacia ¿qué seria de él y sus nuevas alas?. ¿Trabajaría en el campamento de dragones con unas alas de dragón?. ¿qué diría Hermione respecto a eso?. Talvez le causaría repulsión y se marcharía... talvez...

Draco agitó la cabeza. No podía pensar en que Hermione se marchara. No, ella no se iría de su lado. Ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba. ¿Estaría ella a salvo?. ¿Lo estaría buscando?.

El solo pensar que su novia podía estar organizando una búsqueda le causaba cierto temor. Eso haría que la castaña corriera peligro y lo ultimo que deseaba era que ella se viera envuelta con los mortifagos, sobre todo con su Padre.

Sorprendidamente la puerta de su celda se abrió y Draco pudo ver la fulgurante luz de una antorcha que iluminaba el pasillo. El rubio intentó varias veces ponerse de pie pero tambaleaba. Al cuarto intento pudo quedarse de pie y apoyándose contra los muros se dirigió a la escalera.

De pronto, un sonido le detuvo. Era un murmullo pero conocía perfectamente esa voz. Era la de Severus Snape. Estaba ahí, en alguna de las otras celdas se encontraba quien fuera su tutor largos años.

Sin embargo, otro sonido captó su atención. Era una melodía, una tétrica melodía que brotaba de los labios de su progenitora. Lo estaba llamando y él no podía resistirse a ese llamado en Draconis. Su madre hablaba Draconis.

Draco fue subiendo lentamente las escaleras hasta que poco a poco dejo de importarle su dolor con tal de llegar a la luz pero en aquella habitación no había luz solar. Estaba casi tan oscura como el pasillo de abajo.

Vestida con una túnica rosa pálido se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy esperando pacientemente a su único hijo. Draco parpadeo unos instantes, su madre seguía siendo tan bella como la recordaba. Ni los años, ni la pobreza habían acabado con su esplendorosa figura. Seguía siendo tan altanera y orgullosa como en el principio.

_¿Cuándo aprendiste Draconis?.-_ Pregunto Draco fingiendo su sorpresa al escuchar a su madre cantando en la lengua de los dragones.

_Hace mucho tiempo_.- Contesto.- _No conozco del todo el idioma_.

La mujer miró fijamente las alas rojizas de su hijo.

_Son hermosas.-_ dijo.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía su propia madre alegrarse por convertirse en una bestia?.

La magia negra te permite hacer tantas cosas hijo, inclusive provocar alucinaciones a distancia. – Narcisa sonrió ampliamente y Draco comprendió de que estaba hablando.

_Tu provocaste los ataques a Hermione¿no es cierto?._

_Es una bruja débil. Pudimos extraer sus mas profundos temores tan fácilmente. Con un poco de magia del dragón Kankanier, por supuesto._

Ahora Draco iba comprendiendo todo. Los ataques de Hermione habían sido una especie de alucinaciones en las que él también se vio envuelto. Era magia negra, lo sabia y lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por desapercibido que con una magia tan poderosa como la de un dragón se podían hacer cosas sorprendentes?. También sus sueños habían sido parte de esa magia. Una magia que lo perseguía desde que nació, él ya era parte de un destino, de una futuro al cual no había escapatoria... hasta ahora.

Por eso se comprendía tan bien con los dragones, era parte de su misma naturaleza. Era el motivo de su nombre: Draco. Ahora entendía porque su fascinación por los dragones y serpientes, por todo lo maligno. Su magia en Hogwarts era malvada y absurda. Era tan diferente de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

_Creo que ahora lo entiendes todo_.- dijo Narcisa caminando lentamente hacia el rubio. El chico dio un paso atrás asustado de su propia verdad.

Draco había soñado tantas veces con ver a sus padres. El remordimiento de la muerte de Lucius lo mantenía en una constante pesadilla. El saber que su madre había muerto como parte de su traición era su tormento. Todo había sido tan falso y tan irreal.

Había vivido todo este tiempo una mentira. Escondido entre personas que no conocían nada de su pasado y entregándose a un nueva vida aunque el dolor persistía en todo momento, por Hermione, por su familia, por él mismo.

_Eres tan pequeño hijo mío_.- dijo Narcisa negando con la cabeza.- _Siempre pensé que en ti había algo de la grandeza de tu padre pero ahora que te veo me he equivocado. Un sentimiento como el miedo puede hacer que pierdas el Poder. Estas a un paso de volverte loco de la desesperación y del dolor. ¡Solo tienes que mirarte!. Eres la reencarnación de un Dragón, de El Príncipe de los Dragones. Eres el futuro de los magos de sangre pura porque cuando los dragones estén bajo tus pies, tú podrás obligarlos a destruir ciudades enteras, a sublevar a los muggles y a esclavizar a los magos que se pongan en nuestra contra. El Poder de Geistdunkel reside en ti y un mundo diferente nos espera el día de mañana._

Draco tragó saliva y se sintió avergonzado de mostrar su debilidad frente a su madre pero efectivamente el miedo estaba atormentándolo. Saber que su esencia humana se perdería para siempre, que seria esclavo de una criatura maligna, que podría hacer daño a la gente que amaba... era suficiente para él.

_Argh!.-_ El mago gritó de dolor. Sus alas se agitaron ferozmente cuando sintió que una ola de fuego le quemaba el vientre. Draco no tuvo mas remedio que inclinarse para poder respirar, el olor a azufre lo asfixiaba.

_No te resistas!.-_ Gritó una voz con todas sus fuerzas.- _Entre más te resistas más dolor tendrás. La metamorfosis no seria nada dolorosa sino tu no te resistieras a su magia. ¡entrégate!._

Lucius Malfoy aparecía en otro rincón de la habitación. Su capa oscura y algo polvorienta le hacia parecer un vampiro saliendo de las catacumbas. Su rostro estaba pálido, ojeroso y satisfecho. Narcisa se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

_Te resistes a la maldad que ya reside en ti, Draco. Si continuas evitándolo no nos dejaras mas camino que lastimar a tus... seres queridos.-_ dijo Lucius burlonamente.-_ ¿Qué te parece si ahora si te traemos a la sangre sucia para que veas como muere a tus pies?._

Draco volvió a gritar y una furia interna lo atrapó. Pudo sentir como de su boca vomitaba una especie de humo amarillento.

_¡No!_

_Entonces no te resistas hijo. Convierte en él. Deja que posea tu cuerpo, tu alma... tu corazón._

_¡No lo permitiré!. ¿Lo oyen?. No dejare que Geistdunkel me posea..._

_¡Blaise!.-_ gritó Narcisa.

Draco volteo a mirar desesperado hacia todos los rincones de la habitación. No habían ventanas sino paredes cubiertas de largos cortinajes y varias puertas. Se veían algunos escudos con emblemas familiares colgados, así como armas medievales. El mago supo que se encontraba en un castillo, talvez en uno de esos tantos que hay en Rumania. El dueño del castillo no se sabia pero tenia que ser de algún nuevo aliado rumano o de algún mortifago que huía junto con sus padres que tenia raíces rumanas.

Blaise apareció por una puerta y miro a Draco con desprecio. Le causaba temor ver a un Draco Malfoy con alas de dragón y con la mitad del cuerpo escamado pero no lo iba a mostrar frente a nadie, obviamente.

Draco estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima del moreno pero una poderosa barrera se lo impidió. Lucius había manifestado una pared invisible para que su hijo no lastimara a quien consideraba un enemigo. Sabia que Draco deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos y eso le satisfacía. Entre más pensamientos malvados tuviera Draco más le pertenecía al Dragón.

_Blaise reúnete con los demás y vayan al campamento de dragones. Tráiganme la lengua de un dragón dorado_.- dijo Narcisa recogiéndose las mangas de su túnica.

El muchacho asintió al instante y desapareció tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Draco se irguió completamente y miró a sus padres con una mezcla de repudio y temor. Aquellas personas le habían traído al mundo pero lejos de mostrar un respeto por ser parte de la familia lo trataban como un monigote al que le podían hacer lo que quisieran. Estaban entregando a su único hijo a una Bestia Malvada y no les importaba mas que ser aliados de quien reinaría en el mundo. Sus padres debían tener un magnifico plan para ser considerados como aliados ante Geistdunkel, aunque después de todo... estaban entregando a su hijo para que resucitara.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado. En su pecho desnudo se veían algunas marcas de quemaduras que él mismo se hacía cuando el fuego surgía dentro de él. Sus piernas podían verse escamadas debido a que sus pantalones se hallaban roídos a los lados, se encontraba descalzo y con el cabello sucio. Lo más humanamente posible de su persona era su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos grises inclusive ya comenzaba a destellar maldad... poco a poco Draco Malfoy iba desapareciendo y mientras se resistiera el cambio no seria total.

* * *

Los dragones dorados miraban insistentemente el cielo estrellado. La mayoría de ellos eran viejos sabios, con miles de años de conocimiento de la Tierra y la Humanidad. Jekum, uno de los dragones se encontraba en total sumergimiento. Su mente viajaba a través de la magia, una magia que era más significativa que los humanos, algo que un humano no podía comprender. Ni siquiera el más sabio de los magos podría hacerlo. 

Sabían que el momento temido estaría por llegar. Sabían de esa profecía desde milenios atrás, sin embargo esperaban que nunca se cumpliera. Alguno de ellos veían en su cuidador, Draco Malfoy, una especie de poste para sostener el ultimo intento de Geistdunkel por retornar a la tierra. Intuían su magia, el poder guardado dentro de si. Pero el cazador de dragones era mucho más que un simple cuerpo para la resucitación. Sabían que él era mucho mas fuerte que todo eso.

Junkel abrió sus amarillentos ojos y habló en Draconis al resto de los dragones. Todos ellos sabían que los dragones rojos y negros buscarían a Geistdunkel, que los blancos tratarían de ser neutrales al igual que los azules. Solo los blancos y los verdes buscarían la pelea, talvez hablando con Moheir, líder de los dragones blancos, podría encontrar un aliado más a la guerra que se avecinaba.

La pelea no incluía a los humanos únicamente. Si así fuera no podrían alcanzar el triunfo. Los dragones tendrían que participar en ella y esperaban a que el viejo Vladimir Sarbu les dejara salir del Campamento y que algunos compañeros salieran de sus jaulas. Se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Ron Weasley, Gaspar Rus y Clark Laurent se hallaban frente a la guarida de los dragones dorados. Gaspar los observaba con respeto y sabían que los viejos estarían hablando con los jóvenes de lo que estaba por venir. Ni Ron ni Clark sabían de lo que podía estar pasando pero miraban con mucho asombro como estos animales se reunían en un circulo.

Por varios puntos del Campamento de dragones se hallaban varios cazadores. El personal era mínimo pero el suficiente para cubrir las necesidades nocturnas de tan fantásticos animales. Ron llevaba consigo un libro café, que era la bitácora de actividades de Draco Malfoy. Le había llamado mucho la atención el comportamiento que había llevado un dragón negro. Al parecer Malfoy había entablado conversaciones con él.

Con la luna resplandeciente y las estrellas brillando con mas fuerza que nunca aparecieron Hermione Granger y Harry Potter en la chimenea de la oficina de Draco. Hermione se sacudió el hollín y se dirigió a la ventana tan rápido como pudo. Harry la observo extrañado pero la chica parecía absorta mirando la luna y una estrella en particular.

_Ven Harry.-_ dijo Hermione quitándose la capucha.- _Quiero que veas algo._

Harry acompaño a su amiga hasta la salida de la oficina y vio como Hermione alzaba la placa a la altura de la luna. El chico se acomodó los lentes y apuntó su varita para iluminar. Lo que vio le asombro.

El dibujo que se hallaba al centro de la inscripción coincidía con la forma de la luna y la posición de la estrella a su lado. Aquella estrella no se sabia cual era, no era ningún planeta conocido tampoco. Era algo totalmente nuevo.

_La... luna...-_ dijo Harry en voz baja.-_ ¿Es posible que...?_

_El tiempo esta cerca..._ – dijo Hermione mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

_¿Dónde estarán Ron y los otros?.-_ Pregunto el ojiverde mientras caminaba hacia el campo.

_Los guardianes y cazadores deben de estar en las entradas principales de las guaridas para evitar cualquier tumulto. Estoy segura que las criaturas mágicas saben que algo esta pasando. La Sra. Balch me comento que los granianes de la casa de Draco estaban muy inquietos, querían escapar._

_Sarbu ya debería estar de regreso. Es momento de que nos diga que ha acordado con el Ministerio. Es increíble que casi nadie crea en la profecía del retorno de un dragón._

_Harry... Cuando se trato de tu profecía casi nadie la creyó._- Hermione tomo de un hombro al moreno.-_ Además la mayoría cree que la historia de Geistdunkel es únicamente una leyenda, un cuento de niños para dormir._

_Es una real tontería._

_Espera...-_ Hermione se detuvo de repente.- _Creo que he olvidado algo en Casa de Sarbu, tendré que regresarme._

_Esta bien. Regresemos._- dijo Harry.

_No, no. Ve en busca de Ron. Yo no tardare. Viajare por la chimenea directamente y no habrá ningún problema._

_No pienso dejarte sola un minuto._

_No seas tonto. Es necesario que le digas a los demás lo que hemos descubierto._

_Lo que has descubierto querrás decir._

La bruja se sonrojo.

Harry no hay que perder tiempo. Solo necesito ir por el libro para explicarles lo del posible significado de la inscripción. Necesitamos la ayuda lo antes posible.

_No..._

_Anda hazlo._

Harry dio un gruñido y de mala gana siguió caminando pero no quitaba la mirada hacia Hermione hasta que esta entro de nuevo a la oficina.

Hermione busco entre la repisa de la chimenea los polvos flu pero no se encontraba la vasija. La chica comenzó a revisar entre las otras repisas pero seguía sin encontrarla. Un tintineo hizo que la muchacha dirigiera su mirada hacia el escritorio de Draco. Le pareció que algo había caído.

Lentamente y con varita en mano fue caminando hacia el escritorio. Al asomarse rápidamente hacia la parte baja del escritorio se sintió aliviada al no encontrar nada. Verdaderamente se estaba comportando como una tonta. ¿Quién podría estar en la oficina de Draco a esas horas y sobretodo escondido?.

Hermione respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta para ir nuevamente a la chimenea pero un empujón la hizo rodar en el suelo. La bruja busco desesperadamente su varita pero esta se hallaba a un metro de su alcance. Talvez lograría cogerla rápidamente sino fuera porque estaba siendo amenazada con la punta de otra varita. La de Blaise Zabini.

_Nos volvemos a ver las caras.-_ dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione lo miro con desprecio y se regaño a si misma por no haber permitido que Harry la acompañara. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta que Zabini se hallaba escondido ahí desde que ambos llegaron de la Casa de Sarbu?.

_Tú tienes mi varita original Granger pero no importa, me dieron otra. ¡Mira!._

_Estúpido...-_ Musito Hermione.

_¿Yo estúpido?. ¿Quién es la que se encuentra tirada en el suelo como una basura?. ¡No yo!._

El mago comenzó a reírse pero no perdía de vista a su presa. Hermione miraba a veces de reojo a su varita. No conseguiría llegar, Blaise podía ser mas rápido que ella. ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Ron?. ¿Por qué Harry no se regresaba a buscarla?.

De pronto tres hombres entraron abruptamente a la oficina. Blaise descuido a Hermione y esta logro tomar su varita. Desgraciadamente uno de los hombres se dio cuenta de lo que haria Hermione y le lanzo un hechizo que la estrello contra la pared. La chica se retorció de dolor y Blaise se acerco a ella rápidamente.

La tomo ferozmente de la túnica y la empujo repetidamente contra la pared. Hermione trataba de zafarse del mago pero este era mucho mas fuerte. Los otros hombres se acercaron y la apuntaron con sus respectivas varitas. Aquellas personas eran mortifagas, nunca los había visto pero en el rostro se les visualizaba la maldad.

_¿Por qué entraron de esa manera?.-_ Pregunto exasperado Zabini.

_Los cazadores vienen tras de nosotros._- dijo el mas robusto.- _Uno de ellos nos vio cortándole la lengua a una de las crias de dragon dorado._

Hermione se horrorizo al escuchar lo dicho por aquel desagradable hombre. La chica bajo su mirada hacia un pequeño bulto que colgaba de la cintura de uno de los mortifagos. Estaba manchada de sangre.

Blaise dio otro empujón a Hermione y la miro con tanto odio que la chica tuvo miedo de que allí mismo la matara... pero eso seria mucha suerte. Sabia que estando en manos de él, lo menos que pasaría seria matarla. Era muy probable que la llevase consigo.

_¡Vámonos!.-_ dijo Blaise y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Hermione fue tomada de los brazos por dos hombres y la llevarona arrastras hasta la entrada de la chimenea. Blaise la miro malvadamente y cínicamente le regalo una sonrisa.

_Primero las damas.-_ dijo Blaise.

Hermione hizo una desdeñosa mueca pero eso no le ayudo a impedir que los mortifagos la lanzaran al interior de la chimenea. La bruja comenzó a gritar desesperada. ¡Cuánto necesitaba la llegada de Harry o Ron!.

Los gritos de Hermione fueron apagándose. Una llamarada verde surgió del interior de la chimenea. Entre los brazos de Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger desapareció en un tenebroso tintineo.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo... dejen reviews!**


	31. Comienza la Guerra

**CAPITULO 30 **

Hermione Granger y Blaise Zabini aparecieron en una vieja chimenea. La chica forcejaba pero el mago era más fuerte y podía impedirle cualquier escapatoria. La misma oscuridad del lugar hacia que tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con ella. Talvez iban a torturarla, asesinarla o peor aun, utilizarla contra Draco. Sin embargo, pese a lo que fuera a pasar con ella, seguia muy preocupada por la situación del rubio.

Con cierto forcejeo, Blaise la arrastro consigo a la salida de la chimenea y esta vez Hermione tuvo una clara visión del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era un viejo castillo, con una arquitectura muy típica de Rumania, lo que significaba que no habían salido del pais. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y apenas se visualizaba la luz de unas antorchas que iluminaban un pasillo.

Su mente ágil y aguda buscaba alguna pista que le descifrara el lugar en el que se encontraba pero no había ventanas ni retratos visibles en los que pudiera identificar a alguien. Apenas se visualizaba imágenes un tanto victorianas pero que a Hermione no le decían nada.

_- ¿Buscas la manera de escaparte?.-_ dijo Zabini con una cínica sonrisa_.- Me temo que no hay muchas opciones. _

Hermione no contestó sino que intentó nuevamente zafarse, sin éxito. Blaise la tenia fuertemente tomada de una muñeca. Podía ser fácil golpearle de una pierna o de la cara pero la bruja sabia perfectamente bien que aunque lo hiciera no significaba que iba a escapar.

Blaise pareció mas seguro de si mismo y empujó a Hermione contra una pared sin dejarle de apuntar con la varita.

_- De cualquier forma aunque pudieras salir corriendo en este momento no puedes escapar. No tienes idea de donde estas¿cierto?. _

El mago respiro profundamente y se concentro en observar cada detalle del rostro de Hermione. A Blaise Zabini siempre le pareció simple pero con un atractivo muy propio. Su estructura física ofrecía algo que no podían ofrecer las chicas Slytherin. Nunca supo de que se trataba pero eso la hacia verse ante sus ojos atractiva.

_- ¿Qué tanto me observas?. –_ Pregunto Hermione con cierto tono de chocantería.

_- Pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado desde la escuela. Antes no tenias el cabello como ahora. Recuerdo que parecía mas bien un estropajo. – El mago sonrió divertido pero Hermione no. _

_- ¿Vas a matarme?._

El muchacho alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Apenas si podía creer que Hermione Granger, la chica mas lista de Hogwarts, hiciera una pregunta como esa.

_- ¿Acaso me ves cara de querer matarte?. _

Blaise intentó acariciar un hombro de Hermione pero esta se hizo a un lado.

_- No tienes a donde ir Granger. Estás en mi poder y hagas lo que hagas no va a evitar que tú seas mía. _

Hermione lo miro repulsivamente pero eso no decayó el animo del mago. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los miel de ella. Sus labios se humedecieron y una gota de sudor cayó a un lado de la frente de Blaise. Casi podía sentir el aroma de la joven bruja y gozaba internamente el momento en que la haría suya. Tantos años deseándola a pesar de ser una hija de muggles... y ahora estaba ahí. Frente a él. Vulnerable a todo lo que él pudiera causarle.

_- Yo no podría ser tuya.-_ Dijo Hermione ahogadamente puesto que estaba siendo presa del miedo

_- No a voluntad... pero al final de todo... mía. _

Los ojos de ella se humedecieron debido a la sola idea de ser tocada por un hombre como Blaise Zabini.

_- ¿Sabes?. Aun recuerdo la noche en que te vi caminar solitariamente en esa calle muggle, cuando salías del hospital el día que atacó el dragón negro a Malfoy. ¿Recuerdas?. _

Blaise acerco la punta de la varita al rostro de ella.

_- De nada valió todo lo que él hizo por ti en el pasado. Tú no haces otra cosa que sentir lastima por él.-_ Continuo diciendo

_- Eso no es cierto. Yo lo amo.-_ Replicó Hermione con dignidad

_- ¿Crees que podrías amar a alguien que es tan malévolo que no se tentaría en matar a un bebe o a una anciana?. _

_- Draco no haría algo así. Él no fue como tú. Nunca mató a un muggle. _

Blaise la miró pensativo e incrusto más su varita en la mejilla de Hermione sin importarle si la lastimaba. Tenía tanta rabia de que Hermione estuviera defendiendo a Draco que ya no medía lo que estaba haciendo.

_- Es cierto, el muy cobarde nunca asesino a un muggle. Eso nos hacia creer pero no los mataba. Sin embargo, estaba en la causa y quieras o no... sirvió al Señor Oscuro. _

Hermione se quedo muy seria. Blaise trataba de herirla y aunque sabia que Draco no había hecho daño a un muggle por amor a ella era cierto que de alguna manera había servido a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, al recordar por todo lo que había pasado Draco al salvar a ella y a su familia de una muerte segura, su equilibrio retorno.

Digas lo que digas no vas a lograr que mi amor por él disminuya. Podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo pero siempre seré de él.

Blaise levantó su varita y dio un puñetazo en la pared cerca del rostro de Hermione. El hombre tenia los ojos azules muy abiertos y los dientes apretados. La miraba con furia.

_- ¿Por qué insistes en defender a alguien que ya esta perdido?. Él nunca ha sido para ti. En cambio, yo... estoy aquí. Rebajándome a poner mis ojos en ti cuando yo podría tener a una mujer de mejor clase que tú. _

Hermione lo miró asustada. Zabini se veía abiertamente desesperado. ¿Sentía algo por ella?... talvez solo era pasión pero había un leve sentimiento que lo volvía loco.

_- ¿Por qué he de corresponder tus insinuaciones?. Jamás hiciste algo para que yo me fijara en ti. En la escuela solo secundabas a los demás para hacerme daño. _

_- ¿Y quien se supone que te hacia mas daño?. ¿No era el mismo Malfoy?. Entonces ¿porque a él le das la oportunidad?. ¿Por qué conmigo las cosas tuvieron y tienen que ser tan difíciles?. _

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y desvió su mirada. No podía seguir viendo al mago. Le causaba repulsión sus palabras en vez de halagarla. Lo único que tenia en ese momento era la imagen de Draco Malfoy. Blaise estaba prácticamente agitado. Por sus venas corría la furia de ser rechazado por una estúpida sangre sucia. ¿Por qué Malfoy tenia que ganarle siempre las partidas?. Desde la escuela siempre se había visto opacado por él, inclusive Pansy Parkinson seguía loca por el rubio a pesar de que entre ellos hubo una relación meses antes.

Sentía tanto odio, tanta impotencia que solo se le ocurría lastimar a Hermione en todos los sentidos.

_- En verdad no me importa si me amas o no.-_ dijo Blaise casi tragando su saliva_.- Después de todo, puedes estar pensando en él mientras estoy contigo... al final... Yo gano. _

Hermione apretó los labios. Casi estaba a punto de suplicar a Blaise que no le hiciera daño... pero eso era lo que deseaba el chico... sus suplicas.

_- El esta tan cerca que ni te lo imaginas. Estoy seguro que con su nueva condición ya te habrá olido. _

_- ¿Draco esta aquí?.- _Pregunto un poco desconcertada por la palabra "Olido"

_- Esta aquí, si. En algún lugar de este enorme sitio. _

_- ¿Qué le han hecho?.-_ Hermione intentó lanzarse sobre él pero el chico puso la varita en la garganta de ella

_- Nada que puedas remediar, Granger. Él no puede atenderte ahora porque está muy ocupado en su... transformación. _

_- ¿De que hablas?. ¿Qué han estado haciéndole?. _

_- No hemos hecho nada, todo lo hizo por sí mismo. De cualquier forma ya es parte de él y solo lo único que ha pasado ha sido liberarlo. _

_- Quiero verlo. _

_- Y seguramente voy a llevarte a verlo.-_ Blaise hecho a reír_.- No seas estúpida._

_- ¿No te miedo saber que si forma parte de la maldad que han planeado él se vuelva contra ti?. _

Blaise se puso serio y tomo su rostro con una mano. La chica sintió mas repulsión cuando este acerco su rostro al de ella. El mago intentó besarla pero se detuvo. Sentía un leve hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. El deseaba que ella lo amara, que se entregara a él sin medida alguna... deseaba tanto poseerla pero deseaba ser poseído por ella también. Sin embargo, no era posible... Hermione Granger amaba a un solo hombre y ese hombre estaba convertido en mitad bestia.

Entonces... no importaba. La tendría, la gozaría... algo que Draco Malfoy no podría hacer ya. Significaba entonces que había ganado. No importaba cuanto poder tuviera el Malfoy porque después de todo, lo que él mas amaba estaría en manos de alguien que el rubio aborrecía.

Zabini sonrió con satisfacción.

_- Pobre Granger... yo... _

Blaise no terminó la frase sino que con su varita enlazó a Hermione. Ella no tuvo oportunidad alguna de salvarse. La había tomado desprevenida y ahora miraba con espanto como la levantaban mágicamente y la llevaban flotando hacia un pasillo semioscuro. Pudo haber gritado pero ¿quién iba a auxiliarle?. Obviamente en un territorio de enemigos... Nadie.

Entraron a una habitación algo polvorienta. Blaise hizo encender la chimenea con unas chispas de la varita. Las sogas se soltaron y liberaron a Hermione que corrió desesperada al otro extremo de la habitación. Blaise la miró con una cínica sonrisa y se quito pacientemente la capa.

Hermione tragó saliva y observó como Blaise se acercaba lentamente. Su temblorosa mano comenzó a husmear entre sus bolsillos y para desgracia de Blaise... Hermione sacó una varita.

Blaise dejó de sonreír. Granger tenia una varita y estaba dispuesta a atacarlo. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido cuando reconoció inmediatamente el objeto que tenia en manos la chica.

Era su varita.

_- ¿Recuerdas esto Blaise?.-_ dijo Hermione con voz ronca.- _Es tu varita idiota. Te la quite cuando me atacaste el día que Draco estuvo hospitalizado. Estuve esperando a que regresaras por ella pero nunca lo hiciste porque eres tan cobarde que no te importan tus pertenencias. _

Blaise tragó saliva. Sabía que la bruja era más diestra con la varita que él, sin embargo estudió los movimientos de la joven, esperando el momento propicio de atacarla.

Sin embargo, un ruido se oyó detrás de la puerta y Hermione se distrajo. Blaise aprovecho para hacerla tirar la varita. Con una agilidad sorprendente, el muchacho se lanzó sobre ella cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitarse al mago de encima pero este era mas pesado y mas fuerte. Una mano de él se posiciono en su boca para evitar que gritara.

Se oía algo en el pasillo. Blaise no supo identificar que era pero no podía quitarse de encima de Hermione puesto que esta aprovecharía para recuperar su varita y atacarlo a la mínima oportunidad.

El ruido desapareció. Ambos quedaron muy quietos y solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Blaise sonrió y miró a Hermione de una forma que a la chica le dio pánico. Soltó su varita y con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar los muslos de ella. Hermione pataleaba pero el cuerpo del chico hacia presión sobre ella.

Estuvo a punto de levantarle la túnica cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

El porte de Narcisa Malfoy motivó a que Blaise saltara de la cama inmediatamente y que este se acomodara rápidamente el cabello y la ropa. La mujer observó muy molesta a su sobrino pero cuando clavó sus ojos azules en Hermione estos se volvieron aun mas rencorosos.

_- ¿No pensabas reportar tu regreso Blaise?.-_ Preguntó Narcisa con una ceja levantada

_- Si tía. Lo iba a hacer en un momento.-_ Respondió nerviosamente

_- Supongo que pensabas hacerlo después de... malgastar tu tiempo con esta... basura. _

Hermione apretó los dientes. Las miradas de ambas brujas chocaban rabiosamente.

_- Intentaba escapar. Solo le enseñaba un poco de respeto, tía. _

Narcisa hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

_- Entonces muestra un poco de respeto por tu sangre y tu familia. No enlodes tu nombre con esta impura.-_ Narcisa la miró con desprecio_.- Tráela contigo. Iremos a ver al Sr. Malfoy. _

Blaise asintió con aparente seguridad pero secretamente estaba muy nervioso por lo que pudiera decirle después su tía Narcisa o, peor aun, Lucius.

Hermione respiró profundamente. Sentía únicamente repugnancia por la madre del hombre que amaba pero en esta ocasión tenia que agradecerle ocultamente el que hubiera aparecido en el momento oportuno. Sabia que Blaise no intentaría nada próximamente puesto que tenia que cumplir ordenes pero no estaba a salvo desgraciadamente.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio. Blaise tuvo mucho cuidado en recoger la varita que portaba antes Hermione sin que se diera cuenta Narcisa.

El pasillo se iluminó al instante en que Narcisa hizo un conjuro. Hermione observaba el lugar mientras caminaban hacia lo que parecía ser otro pasillo con varias puertas. Blaise permanecía serio y pensativo detrás de Hermione.

Dieron varias vueltas, Hermione se confundió por completo y de nada valía guiarse por cuadros o insignias en las puertas porque estas parecían moverse. Era como sentirse en una casa de espejos.

Llegaron a una puerta amplia. Apenas se podía distinguir el grabado de tan viejo y sucio que estaba. La bruja se pregunto como era que habían conseguido esa casa los mortifagos.. o mas bien... castillo. Tenían que tener a un aliado rumano con mucho dinero para haberles proporcionado un lugar así.

La puerta se abrió y dentro de ella se pudo contemplar la magnificencia. Era un antiguo salón de baile pero aun adornado con cierta exquisitez debido a las antigüedades que lo adornaban. Hermione se maravillo unos segundos pero al recordar su posición volvió nuevamente a sentirse nerviosa y triste. A lo lejos se podían percibir dos figuras, una de ellas escondida entre la oscuridad, la otra permanecía cerca de una chimenea con su característico aire de altanería y petulancia. Se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

Al darse cuenta Lucius de la presencia de Hermione Granger sonrió malévolamente. No esperaba que Hermione Granger cayera tan rápidamente en sus manos pero había llegado justo a tiempo. Dio una mirada significativa a su sobrino Blaise, como diciéndole que había hecho un excelente trabajo al traer a la sangre sucia. A Narcisa eso no le pareció bien pero no dijo nada. Hermione fue empujada hasta la presencia de Lucius y este aprovecho para mofarse de ella.

Hermione miró a Lucius con rencor pero la figura que estaba escondida en la oscuridad le daba curiosidad. Aunque también podía decirse que le daba miedo porque esta hacia ruidos extraños.

_- Vaya... vaya... la sangre sucia Granger.- _dijo Lucius caminando alrededor de la chica_.- ¿Vienes a solicitar trabajo como nuestra sirvienta?. Lo siento, las solicitudes de trabajo para elfos domésticos ya están cerradas. _

Narcisa sonrió de lado, Blaise rió abiertamente pero Lucius no. Simplemente la miraba detenidamente y miraba también con fijeza a la figura que se movía lentamente en la oscuridad.

_- Llegas a tiempo para ser nuestra invitada especial.-_ dijo Lucius con una mueca_.- No podías llegar en mejor momento. Justo ahora que platicaba con..._

Lucius detuvo la frase, sonrió ampliamente y con una mano hizo girar bruscamente a Hermione. La chica dio un manotazo al mago pero este en vez de ofenderse rió abiertamente. Posteriormente le dio una bofetada a la chica que hizo que esta se llevara una mano a la mejilla.

_- No te atrevas bruja maldita a tocarme con tus sucias manos. _

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada.

_- Tu….-_ Murmuró entre dientes.

_- Y aun tienes el descaro de hablar..._

_- Pobre estúpida...-_ Narcisa se acercó a Hermione y con su varita le dio un empujón que hizo que cayera la chica_.- Eres tan insignificante que aun no me explico como mi hijo perdió la cabeza por ti. _

Es cierto... la culpa es de ella. Si no fuera por su insulsa presencia Draco nunca nos hubiera traicionado y...

_- Ahora mismo estuviéramos gozando del Poder y la Gloria... –_ dijo Narcisa de brazos cruzados.

_- Pero eso será pronto querida...-_ Añadió Lucius.

_- Draco nunca hará nada por ustedes.-_ dijo Hermione en el suelo_.- Él jamás va a unirse a su maldad. _

Los magos rieron.

_- ¿Lo dices por ti?. ¿Crees que por el sentimiento que tiene nuestro hijo hacia ti puedes hacer que él no haga nada de lo que le pidamos?. _

_- ¡Mil veces idiota!.-_ Exclamó Narcisa._- Draco es nuestro hijo y él hará lo que nosotros le pidamos. En estos momentos ni tu presencia lo alejará de nuestros planes porque él... _

_- Ya no es el mismo...-_ Agregó Lucius con una mirada malévola.

Hermione tragó saliva.

La figura volvió a moverse. Era mas grande de lo normal y a Hermione le daba cierto temor, sobre todo cuando esta comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en un idioma que en ese instante no entendia. Hubo una especie de siseo y unos ojos amarillos se plasmaron en esa esquina oscura. Hermione dio un pequeño salto. ¿Quién se suponía que era la figura?.

Lucius puso de nuevo su atención sobre Hermione. La chica ya se había levantado y trataba de mostrar una actitud llena de dignidad, cosa que le dio gracia al hombre. Blaise observaba con seriedad. Increíblemente estaba algo preocupado por lo que fuera hacer Lucius con Granger. Sabia que su pariente era sumamente despiadado.

_- Supongo...-_ dijo Lucius rompiendo el silencio.- _Que querrás saber sobre Draco... _

Hermione guardó silencio.

_- Tienes suerte...-_ dijo Lucius con una sonrisa extraña.

Narcisa miró significativamente a su esposo pero este le alzó una ceja.

_- No entiendo que quieres decir..- dijo_ Hermione.

_- ¡Claro que si entiendes!. Has venido de tan lejos... _

Lucius rió. Parecía una risa bastante fingida pero llena de un extraño malevolismo que estremeció a la bruja. De pronto, el mago paró de reír y apuntó su varita hacia la esquina donde estaba aquella figura que tanto había llamado la atención de la chica.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, de alguna manera intuía algo solo que no quería que esto fuera verdad. Poco a poco la misteriosa figura fue moviéndose. Hermione pudo notar el tamaño de su cuerpo, que era algo diferente a lo normal. Se sintió aliviada al sacarse su propia conclusión de que no podía ser Draco. De hecho, por las sombras parecía ser mas una criatura que una persona.

Una silueta salía poco a poco de las sombras. Hermione retrocedió horrorizada. Quiso gritar pero no pudo. Unas alas se extendieron como una intimidación a los presentes. Se sintió en el ambiente una mezcla de temor, asombro y solemnidad.

La imagen que tenia al frente si le causaba temor. Era un Ser con piel roja, escamosas y brillosas. Sus ojos eran amarillos, destellantes de una maldad infinita. Su lengua no era la de un humano sino muy parecida a la de una serpiente. Sin embargo, pese a estas características se podía visualizar un aire humano, dado que el cuerpo no era totalmente el de un animal.

Hermione estaba tan asustada que apenas si pudo moverse. Blaise se mantuvo a distancia, observando con cierto rencor aquella criatura que representaba parte de un nuevo futuro y, a su vez, el causante de sus fracasos y celos. Lucius comenzó a moverse alrededor de la bruja con un halo de satisfacción. Aquella criatura imponía el miedo necesario para no poder mover un músculo del cuerpo. Se sentía casi jubiloso de quien fuera el primogénito de los Malfoy estuviera casi transformado.

Draco se había resistido por varios días a la metamorfosis pero el poder de Geistdunkel había estado creciendo mientras el mago sentía cualquier sentimiento negativo, eso alimentaba al dragón y para ese momento, Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra él.

Aquella figura gallarda y rostro afilado había desaparecido. En su lugar había un rostro escamoso, de nariz muy pequeña y sin labios. Ya no existía el cabello rubio sino algo parecido a unos pequeños cuernos. Sus manos largas y pálidas habían sido cambiadas por unas toscas, con garras.

Solo había algo en todo su cuerpo que le podía decir a Hermione Granger que aquella criatura mitad dragón y mitad humana era Draco Malfoy. En uno de sus musculosos brazos se dejaba ver una leve marca. La misma marca que usaban los antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

No había mas nada que pensar, todo estaba realmente claro. Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar que Draco… casi se había ido.

Al menos Draco seguía vivo, todavía en su corazón estaba latente un dejo de sentimiento por aquella bruja de ojos miel. Sin embargo, tenia una lucha interior entre la personalidad maléfica y su verdadera personalidad. Por mucho que quisiera no podía correr a los brazos de Hermione, él ya no era el mismo. Tampoco se percibía la receptividad por parte de ella, al contrario, la joven parecía mas dispuesta a correr que a abrazarlo.

Los magos presentes guardaron silencio. Para Lucius y Narcisa el momento era especial. Una prueba definitiva de que Draco había casi desaparecido puesto que no presentaba sentimiento alguna frente a ella. Prácticamente tenían ganada la partida y eso aseguraba el triunfo final.

Por un instante parecía que nada mas existían Draco y Hermione. Los demás magos habían desaparecido de las mentes de ellos y solo quedaba un enfrentamiento visual. Hermione apenas podía creer que estaba frente al hombre que más amaba, por el cual había estado luchando para rescatarlo de una suerte infernal pero ahora... ahora estaba sumido en tinieblas que ni ella misma podía enfrentar.

Hubo un instante en que las paredes parecieron retumbar, Hermione miro a su alrededor asustada y comprobó para su preocupación que el castillo estaba temblando y que caían pequeñas piedras del techo. El cuerpo de Draco se hinchaba como si estuviera aspirando una enorme bocanada de aire. Cualquier conocedor de Dragones sabría que lo que intentaba hacer el mago era escupir fuego y emanaba tan cantidad de poder mágico que hacia retumbar las paredes.

Draco levantó la cabeza con gallardura y miro fijamente a Hermione con sus ojos amarillos. La chica dio varios pasos atrás pero el mago-dragon la seguía, la escudriñaba con la mirada como si se tratara de un animalejo que no valía la pena destruir. Lucius Malfoy gozaba intensamente el momento y levanto su varita para gritar un conjuro.

Un remolino verde nació en medio de la habitación. Hermione no supo lo que estaba pasando pero el resto de los magos si. Al instante aparecieron mas magos, cuyos rostros no se veían por las capuchas pero la joven gryffindor sabia que se trataban de mortifagos... o lo que quedaban de ellos.

El remolino seguía creciendo y llego a envolver el rojizo cuerpo de Draco. Lucius conjuraba en Draconis y Hermione apenas podía entender lo que decía ya que era un Draconis más antiguo que el que Draco le había enseñado.

Los magos alzaron sus voces al unísono. Sus susurros imploraban la aparición del Mal, que la Bestia apareciera en aquel antiguo frágil cuerpo humano, que ahora era apropiado para recibirlo.

La joven bruja no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, estaba frente a una exposición de poder maligno, algo que no había enfrentado antes. Draco movía su lengua como una serpiente y le brillaban los ojos con total intensidad. Hermione casi quería llorar ante la manifestación de su novio...

Draco Malfoy... estaba desapareciendo.

Las paredes retumbaron nuevamente, esta vez el piso se movió. Los mortifagos se agitaron un poco al ver que el cuerpo de Draco crecía mas. Hermione ante tal cosa intento evitar que Draco siguiera transformándose a base de sus gritos y sollozos pero nada parecía dar resultado.

Hermione lo llamaba, agitaba las manos con una desesperación que solo alguien enamorado como ella podía hacer. Los mortifagos no paraban de recitar el hechizo y el remolino verde crecía con mayor intensidad. Una fuerza poderosa surgió del pecho del nuevo Dragón e hizo explotar el techo.

Algunos magos cayeron al suelo, otros corrieron hacia donde sus mentes les dictaban. Hermione quedo postrada en el suelo observando horrorizada como las alas de Draco se extendían con majestuosidad El Dragón se acerco a ella y la observo detenidamente.

_- Draco... no...-_ Murmuró Hermione.-_ Draco por favor tienes que escucharme... soy Hermione. _

El Dragón movió su lengua.

_- Soy Geistdunkel, Príncipe de los Dragones, Majestad de la Tierra y Rey de toda Criatura Viviente._ – dijo el dragón en Draconis.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar llorar.

El Dragón aleteó un momento y abrió sus fauces. Hermione supo al instante lo que haría la bestia y... no tenia manera de detenerla.

Un bola de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia el cuerpo vulnerable de la bruja de Gryffindor pero misteriosamente apareció un escudo protector que impidió que la chica fuera quemada. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de ver quien la había protegido pero su mente confuso le hizo pensar que se trataba de Harry o Ron. Sin embargo, era demasiado pedir que cualquiera de ellos dos estuvieran presentes.

Una mano tomo del brazo bruscamente a Hermione y la obligo a correr hacia el pasillo mientras pedazos de techo ardiendo caían por todos lados. Hermione estaba confundida, asustada y con el corazón roto. Entre la escapatoria pudo ver como Draco... o el nuevo Geistdunkel levantaba el vuelo hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado. De lejos también pudo ver como Lucius y otros mortifagos levantaban sus varitas y disparaban hechizos en el firmamento como una firma a un pacto lleno de gloria. Hasta ese momento supo Hermione que ellos se habían encontrado en una torre, que ahora carecía de techo.

La persona la seguía jalando y ahí mismo Hermione decidió parar. ¿Quién se suponía que era su rescatador?.

Cuando Hermione se detuvo e hizo que la otra persona se diera la vuelta apenas pudo creerlo. No podía reaccionar. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en los oscuros de aquella persona. Su cabello negro e intenso resbalaba por su rostro. La capucha le cubría pero su identidad era mas que conocida por Hermione Granger.

_- Victor...-_ Murmuró Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

El joven búlgaro apenas le sostuvo la mirada pero se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que un pedazo de techo les cayera encima. La chica quedo frente a frente con Victor Krum, que la miraba con una intensidad infinita. El hombre apenas pudo mover un poco los labios para hablarle pero él sabia que no tenían tiempo de hablar, los mortifagos estaban huyendo de la torre pero eso no significaba el fin de las cosas.

No hay tiempo para explicarte Hermione.- dijo Víctor con voz segura.

_- Estas con ellos.-_ dijo con una mueca de desprecio_.- Eres un mortifago igual que ellos_.

_- ¡No soy un mortifago!.-_ Exclamó.

_- Apuesto a que este castillo es de tu familia rumana... ¿verdad Victor Krum?. _

Victor bajó levemente la mirada. La chica intentó zafarse pero el mago la tomó con mas fuerza.

_- Es mío... si.. _

_- ¿Cómo pudiste?. ¿Sabes en lo que estas ayudando?. _

_- No tuve mas remedio que hacerlo. _

_- ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?. ¡Claro que hay remedio!. Siempre tuviste preferencia por las artes oscuras... _

_- ¡No puedes decirme eso Hermione!. ¡Yo no soy un mortifago!. _

_- Entonces... ¿qué se supone que debo de creer?. ¿Por qué rayos me salvaste del fuego?. ¿Por qué...? _

Hermione no pudo terminar de formular sus preguntas porque se echo a llorar. Era un poco extraño que hiciera eso en medio de una situación peligrosa. La torre en la que estaban se caía en pedazos, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse en un tono diferente. Lucius y los demás mortifagos ya había desaparecido de la torre, solo habían unos cuantos que habían sido aplastados por algunas piezas del techo o paredes.

_- Hermione... es momento de irnos. No podemos hacer nada desde aquí.- _dijo suavemente Victor.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando. Victor tuvo la sensación de abrazarla pero el suelo comenzaba a quebrarse y a retumbar. El mago la tomó de la cintura y la obligo a caminar mientras bajaban presurosos unas escaleras que Hermione no había visto antes. La chica comprendió que se trataba de un pasadizo secreto, obviamente Victor Krum lo conocía muy bien, después de todo... era su castillo.

Ambos pararon para respirar. Hermione aun seguía a la expectativa de quien fuera su novio años atrás. El joven mago se quito la capucha dejando ver su cabellera oscura y alborotada. Había algo en el rostro de Victor Krum que permitía sentir confianza pero Hermione no podía darse el lujo de creer nada.

La chica al recordar la transformación de Draco no tuvo mas fuerza para evitar el llanto. Victor la observo con sincero dolor pero por una parte estaba enojado de que aquellas lagrimas fueran para el hombre que lo había alejado de Hermione. El hombre se acercó para ofrecer una parte de su capa para que se limpiara las lagrimas pero la chica, a pesar de saberse vulnerable sin varita, no se dejo tocar.

_- No me toques...-_ dijo entre dientes la chica.

_- Hermione estas confundida. No es lo que piensas. _

_- Tu permitiste que raptaran al Profesor Snape. Tú lo conociste Víctor... ¿recuerdas a Severus Snape?. ¿Dónde esta él?. También permitiste que Draco estuviera aquí. Lo supiste todo el tiempo y nunca dijiste nada. _

_- No... yo no supe del secuestro de Snape hasta muy después. _

_- ¡Mentiroso! _

_- ¡No lo sabia!. ¡No sabia nada!. Yo no tuve mas remedio que ofrecerles como refugio este castillo de mi familia que hace muchos años esta abandonado. No se como se enteraron de que todo esto era parte de mi herencia y me obligaron a que yo los protegiera dejándolos vivir aquí. _

_- No te creo...-_ dijo rencorosamente_.- Tú... _

_- ¡Tienen a mi hermana!.-_ Exclamó desesperado Victor.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

_- Secuestraron a mi hermana Mirka hace unas semanas. Me obligaron a que yo hiciera toda clase de cosas con tal de que no la lastimaran. Tú sabes que es lo único que me queda Hermione. Es mi única familia, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño.. Yo no sabia que pasaría esto... _

Hermione no supo que decir. Por un instante el suelo le dio vueltas.

_- Sabes bien que amo a mi hermana y que lo ultimo que desearía es que le hiciesen daño.- Continuo hablando el mago.- Hermione, no soy un traidor. Yo no ayude a estas personas a que resucitaran al dragón para sus torcidos fines. Yo lo único que quería es que no mataran a Mirka. _

La chica seguía sin poder decir nada. ¿Qué se supone que tenia que decir? No se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

_- ¿Sabes donde tienen a Mirka?.-_ pregunto ella.

_- Se que la tienen en las mazmorras pero... _

_- ¿Sabes en donde estamos?. Hay que avisar a Harry... a Ron... _

_- Puedo enviar una lechuza en este instante para indicar la ubicación. _

_- Hay que traerlos. Esto... va a ponerse peor. _

_- Draco... es... el dragón. ¿no es cierto?.-_ Preguntó Víctor en voz baja.

_- Draco es Geistdunkel. Talvez conozcas esa historia. _

_- Es una historia típica en estos lados de Europa. Todos desde niños la conocemos. _

_- Talvez haya una esperanza para evitar que los dragones se apoderen de la tierra. _

_- ¿Los dragones?. _

Victor, ahora que Geistdunkel ha regresado, llamara a su propio ejercito. El Campamento de Dragones tiene alojado a parte de su antiguo ejercito. Pronto Geistdunkel los llamara para llevar a cabo una guerra.

* * *

El campamento estaba casi a oscuras. Harry, Ron y Gaspar estaban inquietos por la desaparición de Hermione. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido a Harry dejar sola a Hermione?. Ahora temía de que ella hubiera caído en manos de los mortifagos.

_- Harry...-_ Murmuró Ron mientras encendía una antorcha con su varita.

Harry volteo a mirarlo.

_- Hermione va a estar bien. Ella siempre sale ilesa de estas situaciones. _

_- No debí dejarla regresar sola a la oficina. _

_- Tu no sabias que podía ser una trampa. _

_- Me preocupa que haya caído en manos de Lucius Malfoy. _

_- Ella sabrá como librarse de los problemas.-_ dijo Ron sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

_- Me sorprende que seas tú quien me diga eso cuando eres el más paranoico. _

_- Precisamente por eso lo hago, porque sino me volveré loco al pensar que ella este sufriendo una terrible tortura. _

_- Los dragones están muy inquietos.-_ Interrumpió Gaspar mientras sostenía una antorcha_.- Quisiera que el Señor Sarbu estuviera aquí. _

_- No tardara en llegar.-_ dijo Harry mirando el cielo.

_- El cielo está mas despejado que nunca.-_ dijo Ron.

_- Es lo que me preocupa.-_ Gaspar tragó saliva_.- Parece que se prepara a recibir algo. _

Unos rugidos hicieron que los magos levantaran sus varitas sin soltar las antorchas.

_- ¿Qué fue eso?.-_ Pregunto Ron.

_- Son los dragones. Están muy inquietos. Algo va a pasar.-_ Contesto Gaspar.

_- ¿Tu crees que...?.-_ Harry guardo silencio. No pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta.

_- Talvez ya es demasiado tarde para Malfoy.-_ Se atrevió decir Ron.

_- Si es así... el corazón de Hermione va a romperse.-_ dijo Harry.

_- El tendrá que morir para evitar una catástrofe. _

_- Sarbu puede tener la respuesta a eso.-_ Dijo Gaspar. _– Él ya debería estar aquí. _

Una explosión los interrumpió bruscamente. Los magos miraron asustados hacia la columna de fuego que se alzaba desde el otro lado del campamento. A lo lejos pudieron notar a un guardián del campamento corriendo apresuradamente.

_- ¡Gaspar! Los dragones... han escapado de las jaulas invisibles. ¡Estan destruyendo todo desde el ala norte del campamento!. _

Unas llamaradas iluminaron parte del campamento. Los magos supieron que unos dragones lanzaron sus bolas de fuego al firmamento.

_- Están atacando.-_ Murmuró Gaspar.

_- Eso significa que... _

_- Draco Malfoy esta muerto...-_ Terminó Harry la frase de Ron.

_- Estén preparados para cualquier cosa_.- Ordenó Gaspar_.- Los dragones no deben de destruir el campamento ni permitir que eliminen a los otros dragones. _

_- ¡Si señor!.-_ El guardián se regreso corriendo hacia su lugar de origen pero un golpe seco lo lanzo a 10 metros de distancia.

_- ¡Renald!.-_ Exclamó Gaspar.

_- ¡Cuidado!.-_ Gritó Harry.

Un enorme dragón rojo se dirigía a ellos con una mirada asesina, dispuesto a destruirlos sin la mas mínima misericordia. Gaspar lanzó su antorcha y se preparó a atacar. Harry hizo lo mismo aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un dragón, no desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ron tragó saliva pero se apresuro a tomar su posición.

* * *

* * *

**Capitulo 30 terminado!.. Y aun queda mas por supuesto... solo espero que no se hayan decepcionado de este pero si es asi les pido mil disculpas pero es que me ha pasado de todo. De hecho ahora mismo estoy enferma pero decidi que era el mejor momento de publicar el capitulo 30 de Draconis. Yo espero no tardarme mucho con los ultimos dos capitulos... y bueno, pues espero sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han estado ofreciendo y por todos los correos que me envian. Les agradezco infinitamente que todavia se acuerden de esta historia.**

**Besos desde Mexico.**

**Jaina**

**Actualizacion: 21 de junio de 2005**


	32. Luna Roja

**Hola!**

**No se ni como dirigirme a ustedes desde mi ultima publicaciòn de DRACONIS (el 21 de junio). La verdad es que vuelvo a la misma letra de cancion sobre "no tengo tiempo" "he estado enferma" "padezco de estres", etc. etc. sin embargo me he propuesto a darle fin a esta historia porque asi esta programada.**

**No la he olvidado ni mucho menos he pensando en dejarla sin un final. Ahora si que mas vale tarde que nunca y aqui les entrego el penultimo capitulo de DRACONIS. Todo el fanfiction terminará con 32 capitulos y un prologo.**

**En fin, prometo que para antes de navidad tienen el final de la historia. Mientras tanto disfruten este capitulo que es la plataforma de donde estallara el desenlace de la historia.**

**Espero sus comentarios al respecto y por favor sean pacientes.**

**>>>>Reverto Umquam sera actualizada en las ultimas semanas de noviembre. Muchas gracias.**

**atte**

**Jaina**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 31 **

El corazon de Harry Potter latia rapidamente ocasionando de cierta forma que su respiracion se entrecortara. Las manos le sudaban levemente mientras estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos del dragon. Este estaba a punto de atacar, estudiando rapidamente el nivel de poderio de los magos presentes. Era una de las criaturas mas inteligentes de la faz de la Tierra y los hombres sabian que no podian confiar completamente en su habilidad magica. Este era un enfrentamiento de astucia, no unicamente de hechizos y fuego.

Gaspar Rus parecia el mas decidido de todos pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor de cometer el mas insignificante de los errores. Tenia muy poco tiempo como cazador de dragones y se encontraba acompañado de dos aurores que no tenian experiencia en como atrapar un dragon. Unicamente Harry Potter se habia enfrentado a uno pero muchos años atras, cuando estudiante en el Torneo de los 3 Magos.

Lo movimientos de Gaspar eran suaves, casi queriendo parecer imperceptibles por el dragon. La criatura los miraba desafiante, con un hilillo de humo saliendo de la nariz. Gaspar lanzo el primer hechizo en busca de que su lazo magico atrapara sus patas delanteras. Harry lo imito para atrapar las patas traseras y Ron Weasley queria atar su cabeza.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo exito y Ron fue lanzado por medio de su lazo magico a varios metros de distancia lastimandose severamente un brazo. Harry intentó acercarse a él pero la bestia no lo permitia.

_- ¡Harry, muevete a la derecha!.-_ Grito Gaspar haciendo señas con su varita.

Harry miro a su alrededor tan rapido como pudo y fijo su vista en el punto que Gaspar le señalaba. No perdio el tiempo sino que corrio tan rapido como sus piernas se lo permitian. Justamente lograron el objetivo, el dragon impuso impuso su interes sobre el ojiverde, dejando a Gaspar libre para lanzar otro hechizo.

Ron se levanto casi temblando, tenia el cuerpo adolorido pero con la fuerza suficiente para lanzar un hechizo junto con Gaspar. Ambos unieron sus lazos magicos alrededor del cuello y patas delanteras del dragon. El animal luchaba con endemoniada fuerza y los magos tenian la cara roja por el esfuerzo inminente. Harry tomo su posición para lanzar su propio lazo. Gaspar al ver la participacion de Harry soltó su lazo para lanzar un hechizo aturdidor.

Esta vez tuvieron exito y el dragon quedo casi noqueado pero no inconsiente, lo que permitia atraparlo con menos peligro que antes. Sin embargo, se escucharon rugidos y algunas explosiones. Los magos miraron asustados hacia donde se veia la columna de humo. El fuego comenzaba a apoderarse de algunas zonas del campamento y el cielo oscuro se iluminaba con la luz de las llamas que emitian los dragones.

_- ¡Demonios!.-_ Exclamo Ron.- _Eso es... _

_- ¡Dragones rojos!.-_ Grito Gaspar desesperado.

Harry retrocedio. A una distancia nada segura se veian otros dragones rojos dispuestos a hacer el daño posible a todos ellos.

_- Han escapado mas...-_ dijo Gaspar con un nudo en la garganta.

_- ¡CORRAN!.-_ Escucharon una voz a lo lejos.

Harry, Ron y Gaspar se percataron de una figura femenina a lo lejos. La joven tenía una pierna lastimada y corria con dificultad.

_- Es Sarah McFly, la chica americana que es la cuidadora de huevos de dragon. _

_- Hay que ayudarla, esta desangrando de una pierna.-_ dijo Harry.

La joven rubia estaba asustada, corria tanto como podia pero el dolor no se lo permitia. Ron fue quien corrio hacia ella para protegerla de los dragones que volaban proximos a ellos.

Uno de los dragones lanzo una llamarada y Ron se apresuro a invocar un escudo protector para la chica. Sarah cayó al suelo y su varita rodó unos centimetros. Con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, Harry y Gaspar invocaron sus propios escudos protectores ya que los dragones comenzaban a lanzar a diestra y siniestra bolas de fuego.

_- ¡Apresurate Sarah!.-_ Grito Ron mientras se movia hacia la muchacha que hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse y coger su varita.

_- ¡Blason Inmenser!. _

Nuevamente el escudo protector aparecio para cubrir al pelirrojo y a la rubia. El dragon se ensañaba malevolamente pero enfurecio cuando noto que no hacia daño alguno a los chicos.

_- ¿Como demonios vamos a escapar de esto?.-_ dijo Ron agazapado detras de unas rocas junto a Sarah McFly.

_- Son tres dragones rojos, por lo menos se requieren dos magos por cada uno de ellos para controlarlos. Al menos uno de ellos esta practicamente imposibilitado para moverse. _

_- Pero no por mucho tiempo... mira. _

Para infortunio de los magos el dragon que habia sido enlazado comenzaba a soltarse.

_- ¡Esta soltándose!.-_ Exclamo Harry.

_- Hay que moverse rápido... esto esta poniéndose peor.-_ dijo Gaspar mirando hacia el cielo donde sobrevolaban los otros dragones.

_- ¡Ron!.-_ grito Harry.

Los sentidos del pelirrojo se alertaron en cuanto escucho la voz de Harry, ya que un dragón se avecinaba con furia. Sarah se puso de pie.

_- ¡Luminate! _

Una luz encegadora surgió de la punta de su varita. El dragón cerro los ojos y rugió con furia. El resto de los magos tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro para que no les lastimara la luz.

_- ¡Vamos!.-_ dijo Sarah tomando a Ron de un brazo.

Ambos muchachos corrieron hacia donde estaban Harry y Gaspar. El mago de ojos rasgados tomo a la rubia por los hombros.

_- McFly¿estas bien?. _

_- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. _

_- Tu herida... _

_- ¿Donde esta Ann Lee?.-_ Interrumpió la muchacha mientras se amarraba la pierna con un pedazo de tela de su capa.

_- No lo se. Yo estaba con Harry y Ron cuando empezo todo. _

_- Están regresando.-_ dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa.

_- Son demasiados Gaspar.-_ dijo Sarah_.- No somos suficientes para tranquilizarlos. _

_- ¿Que... son esos?.-_ Pregunto Harry señalando al cielo.

El resto de los magos miraron hacia el punto que señalaba Harry. Gaspar abrió la boca pero no surgieron las palabras, la mano que sostenía su varita se coloco a un lado y con la otra tomo de la mano a Sarah, quien abrió los ojos mas grande de lo normal. Ron retrocedió un poco para ver el espectáculo.

A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar el incendio que habían provocado los dragones rojos con sus llamaradas. El humo cubría gran parte de aquella zona pero en medio de todo eso una luz casi de aspecto celestial surgió de una de las cuevas. Era como si un pedazo de cielo estuviera abriéndose y hubiera dejado escapar miles de estrellas. Nadie pudo decir una palabra, todos estaban asombrados con la aparición de unas bestias de color blanco y luz reluciente alrededor.

_- Los dragones blancos...-_ dijo Gaspar casi sin habla.

_- Están aquí... alguien los dejo salir.-_ dijo Sarah.

_- ¿Eso que significa?. ¿Es bueno o malo?.-_ Pregunto Ron casi temblando.

_- ¡Eso es bueno Ron!.-_ Exclamo Sarah con una sonrisa esperanzada.- _Los dragones blancos no tienen buenas relaciones con los rojos y negros. Ellos no serán participes de la guerra de Geistdunkel. ¡Nos ayudaran!. _

_- Aunque por el momento... eso no esta sucediendo...- _dijo Harry con la varita fuertemente agarrada.-_ ¡CORRAN!. _

Nuevamente los dragones rojos estaban al ataque. El que habían atrapado ahora estaba libre y dispuesta a dañarlos en lo mas que pudiera.

_- ¿Que vamos a hacer?.-_ Pregunto Harry mientras corrían hacia unas rocas_.- Somos muy pocos para vencer a estos dragones. _

_- Usaremos alguna técnica.-_ Contesto Gaspar.

_- ¿Que técnica?.-_ dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido_.- No tenemos tiempo para aprender técnicas de cazadores. Tiene que ser algo rap... _

Ron no pudo terminar la frase uno de los dragones mando una ráfaga de viento con el aleteo de sus alas.

_- Las alas... ¡Eso es!. ¡Técnica de 'Unvolate'!. Gaspar, las alas. ¡Inmovilicen sus alas!.-_ dijo Sarah agazapándose por detrás de una inmensa roca.

_- ¡Demonios¿Como invoco eso?.-_ Se quejo Ron.

_- Imítame...-_ dijo Sarah en un susurro.

Sarah se subió encima de la roca y levanto su varita. Los dragones rojos estaban volando muy cerca y uno de ellos lanzo una bola de fuego.

_- ¡Escudare!.-_ grito Ron para crear un escudo.

Gaspar hizo lo mismo que Sarah y fijo su vista a uno de los animales. Harry y Ron no tuvieron mas remedio que imitarlos.

_- ¡UNVOLATE!.-_ Gritaron Gaspar y Sarah al mismo tiempo.

_- ¡Escudare! _

_- ¡Unvolate! _

Uno de los dragones se fue de lado provocando que chocara con otro dragón. El fuego de uno de ellos se extendió y no cubrió el hombro de Harry. Ron cayo de espaldas cuando un dragón aleteo con fuerza.

Harry y Gaspar observaron asustados como una de las bestias volaba en picada hacia ellos.

_- ¡Demonios! _

Sin embargo el dragón rojo no pudo hacerles nada porque uno de los dragones blancos envistió contra él. Los magos pudieron correr hacia otro punto del campamento para salir ilesos de lo que comenzaba a ser una batalla entre dragones.

No únicamente aquel dragón blanco luchaba contra otro rojo sino que varios dragones blancos llegaron a ayudar a su compañero. Los magos fueron testigos de la actitud despiadada de los animales, donde los dragones rojos deseaban absorber la sangre de sus congéneres.

Otra explosión hizo retumbar el suelo. Sarah se cubrió la boca para ahogar su asombro.

_- El criadero de dragones… los huevos…_ - Murmuró.

_- Necesitamos ayuda inmediata.-_ dijo Gaspar.

_- ¿Son todos los empleados del campamento?.-_ Pregunto Ron.

_- No, aunque están la mayoría pero son demasiados los dragones sueltos. Hay más dragones rojos intentando destruir a los demás.-_ Contesto.

_- ¡Miren!. _

Los cazadores se quedaron muy quietos ante la ola de puntos rojos que cubrían una parte del cielo. Eran los dragones rojos que volaban como si se trataran de una camada de patos a punto de migrar. Los dragones blancos luchaban con algunos de ellos pero el resto estaba alejándose del campamento.

_- ¿Qué sucede?. _

_- Parece que se están yendo. _

_- ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué…? _

_- Es como si supieran que tienen que marcharse.-_ Murmuró Sarah.

_- Los han llamado.-_ dijo Harry.-_ Geistdunkel los esta llamando. _

Gaspar soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer sobre una roca mientras veía con amargura como los dragones se iban. Los blancos se reunieron a cientos de metros de ellos como si se estuvieran reuniendo para saber que próximo paso iban a dar.

Harry caminó con apresuramiento hacia el campamento. El resto lo siguió aunque Sarah se movía con más dificultad que los demás.

Cuando llegaron el escenario del desastre no se pudo dejar de ver. Las cabañas estaban deshechas y quemadas, algunos árboles destruidos por el fuego y el paso de las bestias y entre los restos de ellos estaban algunos cuerpos inmóviles de los trabajadores del campamento.

_- ¡Ann Lee!.-_ Sarah corrió con desesperación hacia un cuerpo inerte que estaba atrapado bajo un pedazo de techo.

El cuerpo de una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados se encontraba sumamente lastimado. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado y estaba tan pálida que parecía estar sin vida.

_- ¡Ann!. ¿Me escuchas?. _

_- ¡Sarah! _

_- Gaspar, ayúdame. Esta atrapada. _

_- Sarah… Ann Lee…-_ Gaspar la miro angustiado.

- Ella esta lastimada.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la bruja para ayudar a levantar el techo que aplastaba a la joven amiga de Sarah McFly. Con unos movimientos de sus varitas el pesado tejado voló por los aires dejando al descubierto el delgado y vulnerable cuerpo de la bruja.

Sarah se sentó a su lado sin importarle el dolor que hubiera en su pierna. Trato de encontrar pulso alguno pero… todo parecía indicar que…

_- ¡Ann Lee!. ¡No¡No¡No! _

Gaspar se dejo caer detrás de Sarah y la abrazo. La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras tomaba la mano sin vida de su mejor amiga. Harry y Ron no sabían que decir o hacer aunque sabían perfectamente lo que aquella muchacha estaba sintiendo, es como si ellos se vieran reflejados en si mismos. Ambos sabían lo que sentirían si perdieran a su mejor amigo.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Todavía Hermione seguia desaparecido y lo que era peor, temia que ella estuviera en manos de los mortifagos. Ron lo observo de reojo y le toco de un hombro para darle animo. Sabia que su amigo estaba mas que preocupado por el bienestar de la chica que tanto les habia apoyado durante la escuela.

_- La encontraremos.-_ dijo Ron en voz baja.

Harry se dio la vuelta, dejando a Gaspar consolando a Sarah. Ron lo siguió.

_- El peligro esta latente en todos lados, Ron. No puedo dejar de pensar en que ella no esta a salvo. Solo hay que analizar que lo que pasó ahorita no es otra cosa que el comienzo de nuestra batalla contra Geistdunkel… _

_- Malfoy… querrás decir. _

_- Malfoy esta muerto ahora Ron._ – dijo Harry seriamente.- _El ya no es mas Draco Malfoy, ahora es Geistdunkel y eso a Hermione le debe estar destrozando. _

_- No podemos estar seguros de su muerte… _

_- ¡Ambos lo sabemos Ron!. Desde el momento en que llegamos aquí sabíamos que Draco Malfoy desapareceria de la faz de la tierra. Desde que Vladimir Sarbu nos conto toda esa historia de dragones y almas perdidas sabiamos que las cosas no iban a estar nada bien. _

_- Lo importante ahora es detenerlo. Evitar cualquier catastrofe contra los muggles. _

_- Mientras Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy esten detrás de todo esto. _

_- Eso es algo que me confunde. ¿Cómo pueden estar ellos vivos?. ¿Cómo nos engañaron todo este tiempo?. _

_- Nosotros ibamos tras Voldemort… estando muerto él¿Qué importaba el resto? _

Harry y Ron voltearon a mirar hacia un grupo de guardianes y cazadores de dragones. Algunos de ellos estaban lastimados y otros unicamente sucios por las cenizas. Al fondo se veian a los dragones blancos y azules mezclarse entre ellos, como si estuvieran esperando indicaciones para la guerra.

El pelirrojo pudo notar que entre el grupo de magos del campamento ya se encontraba Vladimir Sarbu, quien al parecer habia llegado un poco después de la pelea.

_- ¿Estan bien?.-_ Pregunto el anciano con suma preocupación.

_-Nosotros si…pero…-_ dijo Harry haciendo una seña hacia donde estaban Sarah y Gaspar junto a Ann.

Los ojos de Vladimir se nublaron y se apresuró a llegar a ellos. El mago se arrodilló y con una temblorosa mano acarició la mejilla de la chica muerta. A un lado de ellos se colocaron los otros magos, muchos de ellos dejaron escapar unos sollozos.

_- Tambien se ha ido Sarovsky, Sr. Sarbu.-_dijo un muchacho de escasos 18 años.

_- Y a Anderson… un dragon lo…-_ Una muchacha de cabello negro corto se cubrio el rostro con las manos.

_- Esto es horrible.-_ dijo otra muchacha de aspecto corpulento.- Esos malditos dragones nos atacaron sin que pudiéramos percibirlo. De la nada surgió algo y…

_- Se han vuelto mas poderosos.-_ dijo Sarbu poniéndose de pie.- _La magia del dragón Geistdunkel los reanimo_.

_- Es como si alguien los hubiera liberado de sus cadenas. _

_- Hubo un contrahechizo para liberarlos. Las celdas se abrieron por si solas. _

En ese instante se creo un ambiente de nerviosismo y miedo entre todos los presentes.

_- Habrá que llamar al resto de los guardianes. Localicen a los aturdidores y cazadores. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.-_ dijo Sarbu.

_- Pero el Ministerio… ¿Qué sabe sobre esto?. _

_- El Ministerio esta enterado y no unicamente el de nuestro pais. Tambien estan enterados los de la Union Europea.-_ dijo Sarbu limpiando sus anteojos.

_- Señor, hay algo que tiene que saber. Hermione ha desaparecido.-_ dijo Harry en tojo afligido.

El anciano mago curvo la boca y balbuceo un poco, como si hubiera estado sorprendido de tal noticia. No esperaba que la bruja de Inglaterra hubiera caido en manos del enemigo.

_- Los mortifagos la tienen, eso es seguro.-_ dijo Sarbu al fin.

_- No sabemos donde buscar, Sr. Sarbu.-_ Insistió Harry.-_ Este lugar esta tan lleno de misterio que no tengo idea donde pueda estar ella o Snape. _

_- O Mirka Krum.-_ añadio Sarbu.

Algunos de los magos que estaban presentes voltearon a mirar al anciano. La mayoria sabia perfectamente quien era Mirka Krum. ¿Cómo olvidar a la chica que acompañaba a Draco a las reuniones y sobre los rumores que se estuvieron dando sobre su relacion?. Tambien sabian que Draco Malfoy se habia negado a volver con ella por la aparicion de su unico amor de juventud, la inglesa Hermione Granger.

_- ¿Mirka Krum?. –_ Pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido.

_- Me he enterado que la unica hermana de Víctor Krum esta desaparecida desde hace unos dias y que extrañamente él no ha dado informe a las autoridades. _

_- Usted cree que él…-_ Harry parpadeo un momento tratando de entender lo que les decia Vladimir Sarbu.

_- Él pudiera estar involucrado en el secuestro de Hermione. Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con ella, ademas odia a Malfoy porque rechazo a su hermana.-_ dijo Ron.

Ninguno de los presentes añadio nada mas. Aun estaban consternados por lo sucedido en el campamento, sobre todo por las 3 perdidas humanas. Sarah McFly ya habia sido llevada a sentarse junto a Gaspar Rus. Los demas trataron de buscar entre los escombros algunas pociones o cremas que les ayudara a curar sus heridas.

Vladimir Sarbu hizo señas a Harry y a Ron para que lo siguieran.

_- Me temo que Malfoy ha sucumbido a la magia negra de Geistdunkel.-_dijo el mago preocupado y fuera del alcance de escucha de los otros magos.

_- Sabemos que asi es. Esto no hubiera pasado si Geistdunkel no hubiera retornado.-_ dijo Harry.

_- ¿Ahora el siguiente paso cual es?. ¡No tenemos idea de donde pueda estar Hermione y estoy seguro que si la encontramos sabremos donde esta Draco Malfoy!.-_ Ron bajo la cabeza un tanto desesperado.

_- Habra que ir a casa de Draco Malfoy.-_ dijo Sarbu.- _Vamos, mi carroza esta esperando. _

Harry y Ron respiraron profundamente mientras se alejaban de los escombros del campamento para ir con Vladimir Sarbu a la morada del antiguo mortifago en su carroza. Estaban preocupados, confundidos y nerviosos. La situación estaba mas alla de sus manos y lo peor, es que comenzaban a dudar de cómo enfrentarle.

En cuanto se subieron a la carroza, esta despegó en silencio entre las montañas de Rumania. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, dejando que las estrellas brillaran con un fulgor que te dejaba extasiado pero la luna comenzaba a teñirse suavemente de rojo y eso significaba una cosa: La muerte.

* * *

Víctor Krum corria tan rapido como podia hacerlo Hermione. Bajaron las escaleras que daban hacia las mazmorras con tanta velocidad que casi tenian miedo de que dieran un traspie. Sin embargo a ninguno de los dos le importaba, al moreno mas que nadie, puesto que iban en busca de su hermana. 

Cuando estuvieron en las mazmorras, Hermione sintio como la piel se le erizaba. Era un lugar oscuro y frio, totalmente silencioso y con un olor a humedad que casi no era soportable. Víctor respiro profundamente para tomar aire y con un temblor en la mano levanto su varita.

_- Lumos. _

Hermione se coloco detrás de él.

_- ¡MIRKA! _

_- ¡SEÑOR SNAPE! _

No se escucho nada, parecia que sus palabras eran tragadas por el gelido silencio. Era tal asi que ni si quiera se escuchaba los tumultos de los mortifagos huyendo del castillo que caia en pedazos. Un temblor hizo que ellos tambolearan un poco.

_- Tenemos que darnos prisa Víctor, no hay mucho tiempo. _

_- ¡MIRKA! _

El mago caminó presuroso hacia las diversas puertas que habian, temiendo que Mirka estuviera desmayada y que por eso no le escuchara. Tal como Hermione le habia dicho, no tenian tiempo que perder.

Un quejido se escuchó a unos pasos. Hermione corrió hacia la celda e intento abrirla a empujones pero no pudo. Victor la hizo a un lado y con la punta de su varita dijo unas palabras en ruso. La puerta se abrio y el hombre entro decidido, para su sorpresa se trataba de Severus Snape.

_- ¿Profesor Snape?.-_ Pregunto Hermione un poco dudosa de que aquel hombre fuera su antiguo profesor.

Lentamente el hombre que yacia en el suelo fue dandose la vuelta hasta que Hermione pudo ver su inconfundible nariz ganchuda y su cabello negro cayendolo en la cara. Severus Snape lucia más palido de lo normal y tenia unas terribles ojeras. Su vestimenta estaba toda sucia y la bruja pudo notar que no habia probado casi bocado puesto que lucia delgado.

_- ¡Profesor!.¿Esta usted bien¿Puede ponerse de pie?. _

Severus asintió pero necesito la ayuda de Victor para poder pararse.

_- ¿sabe usted donde tienen a mi hermana?.-_ Pregunto el mago rapidamente.

_- ¿su hermana? _

_- Mirka Krum. Es una chica de cabello y ojos oscuros, debe estar por aquí. _

_- No he salido de esta celda desde que me pusieron aquí pero es probable que no este muy lejos porque en una ocasión crei escuchar el sollozo de una mujer. _

Otro temblor los hizo ponerse alerta. Snape volteo a mirar a Hermione en busca de respuestas.

_- Draco se ha convertido en el dragon. Hubo una manifestacion de su magia y el castillo esta cayendo en pedazos, los mortifagos estan huyendo y eso nos dio oportunidad de venir aquí. _

_- ¿Draco ahora es…? _

_- Geistdunkel. _

_- Tenemos que buscar a Mirka.- Interrumpio_ Victor.

Hermione asintió. Severus salio de la celda con la cara totalmente rigida por la sorpresa. Su protegido ahora estaba en peligro, si es que todavia quedaba algo del Draco Malfoy que conocian. Sabia que al convertirse en su totalidad como Geistdunkel las posibilidades de que el alma de Draco se mantuviera intacta eran muy pocas y no estaba seguro de cómo podian ayudarle ahora en este caso.

Victor se adelanto en busca de Mirka, dejando solos a Severus y a Hermione. El corazon de la chica palpitaba agitadamente y tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle a Snape mientras revisaban celda por celda con la esperanza de encontrar a Mirka Krum.

_- ¿Qué va a pasar con Draco?.-_ dijo en un suspiro.

_- No estoy muy seguro de saberlo.-_ Contesto Severus en tono impasible mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la busqueda.

_- Fue horrible verlo asi…-_ Continuo hablando con Hermione en voz baja.-_ Jamás olvidare ese rostro… tan poco humano, su mirada tan… odiosa. Le hablé, Profesor, le hablé y supliqué pero no parecía entenderme. No era Draco. _

_- ¿Draco ya no es humano?. _

_- No tiene apariencia de serlo. Es como ser mitad dragón y mitad humano. Podía llamarse humano porque aún camino con dos piernas pero su piel ahora es escamosa y rojiza, tiene alas…_ - La chica tragó saliva_.- ahora sus ojos son amarillos y su lengua… es… algo totalmente impresionante de ver. _

Severus permaneció callado y la miró de reojo.

- ¿Y Lucius¿Narcisa¿Bellatrix?

_- Lucius fue uno de los primeros a quien perdí de vista. Cuando Draco tuvo… no se como explicarlo.. algo se manifestó en él. Una magia poderosa que hizo explotar el techo y parte de las paredes de la sala en la que estabamos. Luego me pareció ver que Draco crecía más en volumen y que su aspecto era menos humano que antes. Después al ver que todos estaban huyendo despavoridamente por salvarse de los bloques de piedra aproveché para escapar. _

_- ¿Nadie intentó detenerte? _

_- Todos estaban huyendo. Draco… o Geistdunkel me atacó. Victor me salvó.-_ dijo la bruja sin poder ocultar su dolor.

_- ¡MIRKA! _

Hermione y Snape voltearon a mirar a Victor que parecia estar totalmente desesperado. Mirka Krum no aparecia.

_- No esta aquí. No en las mazmorras.-_ dijo el muchacho con los ojos nublados.

_- Talvez se la llevaron a otra parte. _

_- Los sollozos los dejé de escuchar hace dos días. –_ dijo Snape.

El mago bulgaro se quedo totalmente petrificado. Tenía miedo de que Mirka no solo hubiera sido llevada a otra parte para asegurar que él siguiera ayudandolos sino que en esos minutos mientras estaban buscandola ella pudiera estar muerta. No habia sentimentalismos para toda esa gente que acompañaba a Lucius. El mago ingles habia logrado encontrar a muchas personas que le siguieran en esa loca travesia de convertirse en el Padre del Dragon.

_- Victor tenemos que irnos. Esto no resistira por mucho tiempo.-dijo_ Hermione al sentir que el suelo temblaba.

_- Conozco una salida más rapida. Siganme. _

Tanto Snape como Granger se apresuraron en salir de aquellas mazmorras. El techo estaba desquebrajandose y comenzaban a caer pequeños pedazos de piedra. Krum los llevó por un tunel humedo y encharcado. Hermione se cubrió un poco la nariz para poder soportar el olor.

_- Son cloacas muy antiguas.-_ dijo Victor.-_ En estas paredes hay gente enterrada_.

Hermione abrio los ojos sorprendida.

_- Era la forma más facil de desaparecer a los enemigos. Mis antepasados los secuestraban, torturaban y cuando se morian los enterraban en alguna parte de estas paredes. _

_- Que sutil.-_ dijo Snape con una mueca.

_- Que horrible. _

_- No estoy orgulloso de eso.-_ dijo el joven mago.- _Hay mucha oscuridad en mi arbol genealogico. _

Nadie comentó nada mas sino que a lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar el paso del agua. Krum se apresuró a llegar al final de aquel tunel. Los magos observaron el destello de la luna que se reflejaba en el acaudalado río que corría a un lado del final del tunel donde se encontraban.

_- La luna esta roja.-_ dijo Hermione levantando la mirada.

_- Significa que mucha sangre será derramada hoy.-_ dijo Snape.

_- Eso lo veremos.-_ Añadió Krum.

_- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?.-_ preguntó la chica.

_- Tendremos que nadar. _

_- ¿Nadar?.-_ El Profesor frunció el ceño.

_- Es la unica forma de salir, hay que saltar y nadar hasta la orilla. _

_- ¿Y las rocas¿No crees que podriamos estamparnos en una de ellas?.-_ Aclaró Severus.

_- Es totalmente seguro. Ya me he lanzado desde aquí. El río esta profundo, lo que asegura una caida a esta altura. Las rocas están más lejos de lo que piensa. _

_- Habrá que hacerlo.-_ dijo Hermione.- _Sin embargo Krum quedamos en que buscariamos la forma de avisar a Harry de lo que esta pasando. Tambien hay que avisar al Sr. Sarbu. _

_- Conozco un lugar donde podemos obtener lo que necesitamos. Hermione confia en mí. _

Severus miró a los dos jovenes mirarse fijamente.

_- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una especie de trampa?.-_ Preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja.

_- No puedo hacer nada en contra de ustedes. Mi deber es mantenerlo a salvo y…a Hermione. _

Al decir esto el bulgaro miró a Hermione con un detello inusual en los ojos. La chica sintió un poco de vergüenza que él hubiese dicho eso delante del protector de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, al recordarlo su mirada se torno triste.

_- Vamos a rescatarlo, Hermione. Malfoy va a estar bien. _

_- Por Merlin…-_ dijo Snape disgustado.

_- Encontraremos la manera de salvar a Malfoy del dragon. _

_- Esto esta enfermandome. ¿Por qué demonios no brincas primero y nos enseñas el camino?.-_ Interrumpio el mago de nariz ganchuda.

Krum miró a Snape con enfado pero hizo lo que le ordeno. Los brujos de Hogwarts observaron como Krum llegaba a la orilla sano y salvo. Hermione miró por un instante a Severus y se lanzó en silencio. Snape la siguio.

_- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?.-_ preguntó la chica temblando por lo fría que habia estado el agua.

_- Tendremos que caminar hacia el norte. No esta muy lejos. Vamos. _

_- No creo que vayan a ninguna parte.-_ dijo una voz que Hermione reconocio al instante.

_- Zabini…-_ Murmuró Hermione.

El mago apareció entre unos arbustos apuntando directamente a Victor Krum. El chico sonreia con tal triunfo que parecia estallar en carcajadas de felicidad.

_- Ya he recorrido este castillo unas cuantas veces y al ver que Krum te llevaba consigo me supuse que irian a las mazmorras y a su vez, estarían lanzandose al río. Bien hecho Krum, hiciste gala de tu inteligencia. _

_- Dejanos en paz. _

_- ¿El poderoso Viktor Krum me lo pide? Eso me causa mucha gracia. _

_- Zabini hazte a un lado.-_ dijo Severus Snape con una mirada que aniquilaba al muchacho de Slytherin.

_- Usted ya no es mas mi Jefe de Casa… Snape… asi que no tengo que obedecerlo… traidor. _

_- ¡No soy un traidor!. _

_- Claro que si. Vendiste al Señor Oscuro con el anciano estupido de Dumbledore… todo para proteger a Potty de su tan deseada muerte. Hubiera sido excitante que acabara igual que la madre y el padre. _

_- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! _

Zabini miró a Hermione con un gesto altanero y la apuntó con su varita directamente.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacerme sucia Granger?. No tienes varita para defenderte y no tienes otra opcion mas que obedecerme si quieres que tus amigos sigan viviendo… y si tú aun quieres vivir. _

La bruja apretó los dientes fuertemente.

_- ¿Quieres acabar conmigo Granger?.-_ Zabini rió.-_ Deberias acabar mejor con Malfoy que en estos momentos se reunirá con el resto de los dragones para comenzar a incendiar puebluchos llenos de muggles y pateticos magos que no hacen mas que enlodar nuestro linaje. _

_- Mas lo enlodas tú con lo que haces. _

_- Te equivocas brujita. Malfoy lo ha ensuciado mas que yo. Fijarse en una bruja de categoria baja y echar a perder su futuro solo por unos muggles que ni estuvieron agradecidos por salvarles. ¿Tu papi y mami saben que Malfoy fue quien los salvo de su propio padre¿Les has dicho que inclusive hasta mató a su papá para eso? Aunque claro, todo fue una actuacion de mi tio, genial¿no? _

_- Que desdichado. _

_- Mas bien inteligente. _

Victor miró a Zabini fijamente y estudió cada uno de los movimientos del presuntuoso mago. Ahora estaba mirando unicamente a Hermione y podia ser una buena oportunidad para atacarle. Snape supo lo que el bulgaro intentaba hacer e hizo señas a Krum para ponerse de acuerdo.

Blaise lanzó algunos hechizos al aire en cuanto sintió que el pesado cuerpo de Krum le caia encima. Snape se apresuró en arrebatarle la varita. Krum dio fuertes puñetazos a Blaise, quien se defendia rabiosamente, pero el bulgaro era mas fuerte que él y no tardo en rendirse. El cuerpo del joven Slytherin quedo inconsiente a un lado de los arbustos.

_- Ahora tenemos una varita.-_dijo Snape.

_- Ya teniamos una.-_ dijo Krum.

_- ¿Por qué demonios no la sacaste cuando nos atacó este imbecil?._ Pregunto Severus enfadado recordando que efectivamente Krum habia tenido siempre una.

_- Estaba en mi bolsillo interior. No iba a tener tiempo de sacarla sin someter en peligro a Hermione. _

_- Gracias Victor.- _Agradeció Hermione con una debil sonrisa_.- Ahora tenemos que partir de aquí antes de que nos descubran_.

Los magos corrieron entre arboles y arbustos con el temor a flor de piel. Severus empuñaba la varita de Zabini con tal fuerza que parecia querer romperla. Hermione iba en medio de ambos magos, con la sensacion de sentirse en un laberinto sin salida. Victor disminuyó el paso en cuanto se acercaron a un viejo arbol sin hojas.

_- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?. _

_- Ya llegamos. _

_- ¿Este arbol era nuestro destino? _

_- No es unicamente un arbol… es un escondite. _

_- Es totalmente facil de predecir.-_ dijo Severus.-_ ¿No lo ideaste cuando eras niño?. _

_- Casi, aquí soliamos pasar tiempo Mirka y yo cuando no estabamos en el castillo con mis padres. Les aseguro que tendremos lo necesario para huir de aquí y avisar a los demas. _

Hermione suspiró un poco mientras veia a Krum decir una contraseña y dar unos golpecitos en cierta parte del tronco. Este abrio un agujero con el tamaño apropiado para que cupieran todos.

_- Entren. _

Efectivamente Severus habia tenido razon, aquello parecia ser el escondite de un niño. Habian muebles pequeños y algunos juguetes magicos que yacian cubiertos de polvo. Era la parte que Hermione Granger no esperaba conocer de Viktor Krum.

_- Hay una bolsa de polvos flu por aquí. Necesitaremos una chimenea pero podemos ir al pueblo mas cercano. Tengo por aca una vieja escoba y… _

_- No creo que eso sirva de mucho.- Interrumpió_ Snape los detalles de Krum.

_- ¿Por qué dice eso?.-_ Pregunto Victor.

_- De nada nos sirve todo esto que tienes. Aquí no podemos avisar a los demas nuestra ubicación. _

_- Podemos irnos en la escoba. _

_- Solo hay pasaje para una persona. Esta escoba es muy chica.-_ dijo Severus mirando con irritacion al joven_.- Esto no sirve de nada… ¡Nada!. _

_- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer Señor Profesor Sabelotodo¿Dejarnos morir en manos de los mortifagos sin hacer un intento¿Qué esperaba encontrar aquí, todo un equipo de rescate? Siento mucho haberle defraudado. _

_- Hay que tranquilizarnos.-_ Intervinó Hermione.-_ No es momento para peleas. Aquí no estamos a salvo,asi que apresuren los movimientos que se vayan a hacer porque tenemos poco tiempo. _

_- Solo hay una forma de avisar a todos nuestro paredero.-_ dijo Snape dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose a la salida.

_- ¿De que forma?.-_ Pregunto Hermione.

_- Como lo haciamos en la Orden del Fenix, con un **Patronus**.-_ dijo el mago alzando una ceja.

* * *

**Publicado el 13 de Noviembre de 2005**


	33. Nube sangrienta

**4 de marzo de 2007**

Desde noviembre de 2005 no actualizo este fanfic. He tenido toda una serie de problemas que datan estrictamente en lo personal. Digamos que ingrese al mundo de la depresion y perdi todo sentido del romanticismo. No podia escribir una historia de amor si no sentia ese amor inspirador en mi vida. Luego de tantos tropiezos me encuentro aqui, contenta y sorprendida que despues de tanto tiempo aun me sigan llegando cartas donde me pedian que continuara la historia.

Quiero agradecer mas que nada a mi amiga Lumen, que siempre ha tenido fe en mi y que sabia que esta mala racha iba desaparecer pronto y que mis ganas de escribir volvieran a resurgir como antaño. Aunque ahora el problema que tengo es que no tengo maquina pero luego de tanto y tanto pude conseguir que me prestaran una.

Aqui esta la primera parte del final de DRACONIS. Me hubiera encantado ponerles aqui el final pero sinceramente me di cuenta que no seria posible. Este capitulo se hubiera puesto mas largo de lo pensado y creo que para mi era mejor avisarles por medio de este de mi retorno a quiero agradecerles a personas como M. Potter, Daniela, Sky, Bellatrix, May, etc. etc. que me han dado su apoyo para continuar. He recibo muchas cartas mas pero ahora no recuerdo el nombre de todas. Muchas gracias por creer en mi y muchas gracias por preocuparse de mi ausencia. Creo que nunca me habia sentido tan querida a pesar de que ni nos conocemos personalmente.

Espero que este capitulo les guste y prometo continuar inmediatamente con la segunda parte del final. He regresado y esta vez nadie va a detenerme.

**Jaina**

* * *

**CAPITULO 32**

Cuando llegaron la habitación estaba oscura y fría. Parecía como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí en mucho tiempo aunque hacia poco que la Señora Balch, ama de llaves de la casa de Draco Malfoy, se había marchado a su ciudad de origen.

El silencio y la oscuridad eran buenas consejeras para que los magos tuvieran mayor desconfianza mientras caminaban con sus varitas expuestas. Cada paso era calculado, cuidando siempre que fuera firme y sigiloso.

Sarbu era quien parecía menos cuidadoso. Sus pasos presurosos lo conducían a un amplio pasillo que lo llevaría a unas enormes puertas labradas. Harry y Ron iban tras de el con los ojos puestos en cualquier objeto extraño o en sus propias sombras.

Habían decidido no encender luces dentro de la casa de Draco Malfoy, si en ese lugar habían mortifagos cerca tenían que tratar no llamar la atención.

Ron miraba todo con mas atención que Harry pero porque estaba maravillado con toda la magnificencia de la casa. Aun a oscuras lucia un tanto hermosa y misteriosa. Pensaba que jamás había tenido oportunidad de saber los gustos del rubio de Slytherin pero era obvio que el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida.

Vladimir Sarbu abrió las puertas. Se trataba de la biblioteca, talvez dentro de las más grandes que habían visto en casas de magos. Si algo tenía Draco Malfoy es que le gustaba leer, talvez eso mismo hizo que Hermione se sintiera atraída a él, pensó Ron.

- ¿Estaremos seguros aquí? – Pregunto Ron un poco desconcertado al ver como Vladimir revisaba desesperadamente unos libros sin prestar atención a más nada.

- Ningún lugar ya es seguro – dijo Sarbu en voz despreocupada.

- ¿Qué es lo que busca? – pregunto Harry.

- Necesitamos un libro. – Contesto Sarbu – un libro que nos ayude a detener a Geistdunkel. Draco tenía ese libro.

- ¿Para detener a Geistdunkel o a Malfoy? – Harry tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sarbu detuvo su búsqueda y miró seriamente a Harry y luego a Ron. Sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

- No creo que Draco Malfoy exista más.

Ron volteo a mirar rápidamente a Harry.

- ¿Esta usted seguro de lo que esta diciendo?

El anciano suspiró.

- Desde el momento en que los dragones tomaron fuerza y salieron volando rumbo a no se donde… supe que Draco ya no era mas que Geistdunkel. El dragón ha tomado la fuerza que necesitaba y una presencia humana no es precisamente lo más indicado para lograr sus planes.

- Pero debe de haber una manera para hacer que Malfoy retorne a su humanidad. – dijo preocupado Harry.

- Si eso existiera… no la sabemos. No hay un registro en ningún lado de que eso pueda suceder.

Ron bajo un poco la cabeza y miro de reojo a Harry quien parecía estar pensativo. ¿Significaba que Hermione había perdido para siempre a su novio¿Sabría ella que Draco Malfoy estaba muerto y en su lugar existía una diabólica criatura que amenazaba con destruir el mundo muggle y mágico?

- Tengo que seguir buscando ese libro…

- Puedo ayudarle señor Sarbu, solo dígame como es.

- Es un tomo café, viejo, muy viejo… tiene unas letras doradas y gastadas. Tiene unos símbolos draconianos.

- Le ayudaremos. – dijo Harry acercándose a un enorme librero.

- Debe estar por aquí. Estos libros son viejísimos. Tienen símbolos con dragones en la portada. – dijo Ron observando uno de ellos.

- Estos son los libros que solía leer Draco antes de volverse cazador.- dijo Sarbu amargamente.

Los aurores bajaron un poco la mirada, sabían que para Sarbu el perder a Draco había sido como perder a un hijo. A Harry le pareció ver a Dumbledore en la figura de Sarbu, siempre tan protector, consejero y paternalista. Suponía que para Sarbu no era fácil aceptar que aquel muchacho pálido y acabado que había llegado de Inglaterra hace tantos años ya no existía más.

Y en medio de la búsqueda sucedió algo grandioso. Sarbu dejó a un lado su búsqueda y se acercó a una pequeña luz que se apaga y encendía en medio de la estancia de la biblioteca. Harry y Ron supieron al instante de que se trataba.

- Alguien intenta comunicarse con nosotros. – dijo Harry.

- Es un patronus.

- ¿De quien es? No logro visualizar.

- Es… ¡Snape! – Exclamo Sarbu.

- ¿Snape? Entonces Hermione… - Harry no pude terminar la frase.

Entre las luces se diviso un pequeño mensaje. Sarbu leyó rápidamente y Ron trató de grabar las coordenadas de lo que parecía una dirección. Harry parecía mas atento al resto de mensaje ¿estaba Hermione con el?

- Krum esta con ellos. Al parecer se trata de un castillo olvidado de la familia Krum a las afueras de Bucarest.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Si… está con ellos también.

Los chicos suspiraron con alivio. Harry sonrió ampliamente pero luego su sonrisa se borró al seguir leyendo el mensaje. Estaban en peligro, Geistdunkel ya comenzaba su guerra contra el mundo y ellos no eran suficientes para enfrentarse al sequito de dragones.

Las luces desaparecieron y Sarbu se vio mas preocupado aun. La guerra había comenzado, los dragones se reunirían y Geistdunkel, rey de ellos, les ordenaría que atacaran los pueblos muggles.

- Es necesario encontrar ese libro. Para enfrentar a ese maldito dragón hay que conocer algunos hechizos de magia antigua y ahora no recuerdo muy bien todas esas frases. – dijo Sarbu con la voz entrecortada.

Harry y Ron se abalanzaron hacia uno de los libreros y continuaron su búsqueda con más desesperación. Sarbu se dirigió hacia un escritorio y empezó a buscar ahí con la sospecha de que Draco estuviera hojeándolo un poco antes de su partida.

- Aquí no hay nada con las características que nos dio Sr. Sarbu. – dijo Ron.

- Talvez este por aquí. Draco estaba muy interesado en ese libro y estoy seguro que estaba estudiándolo antes de que se fuera.

Sarbu tuvo la razón. Sonrió con alivio cuando vio al gastado libro en uno de los cajones. El mago lo hojeó rápidamente y para su desconcierto encontró varias notas con el puño y letra de Draco.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Es el libro? – pregunto Harry.

El mago no contestó sino que puso su mirada fija en Harry.

- Draco hizo unas anotaciones. Llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando. Supongo que intuía lo que podía estar pasando por lo de sus sueños.

- Hermione me había comentado de esos sueños pero creo que no se imagino que en si fueran premonitorios. – dijo Harry.

- Draco no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba con él. Estoy seguro que fue inclusive una novedad cuando le dijeron. Sin embargo, estaba preparando algo para contrarrestar la magia maligna de un dragón. El mismo nos ha dado la clave para… para matarlo.

Los ojos se Sarbu se cristalizaron nuevamente. Los aurores no sabían que decir pero estaban seguros que era mejor no decir nada. El sentimiento del mago rumano hacia el antiguo slytherin era muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Ron tratando de romper el silencio incomodo.

- Iremos donde los demás. Necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- Tendremos que avisar a los demás. – dijo Harry.

- Hagan lo que sea necesario, yo tengo que adelantarme hacia ellos. Necesito preparar a Hermione para lo que va a acontecer.

- ¿Qué es lo que va pasar? – pregunto un tanto asustando Ron.

- Necesito la ayuda de Hermione.

- Para matar a un dragón solo cuente con nosotros, no creo que sea necesario que ella participe. – dijo Harry.

- No pueden ser ustedes. Necesito a alguien que hable… draconis.

- ¿Draconis?

- Esta es magia antigua, la lengua de los dragones es difícil. Ella es la única, aparte de mí, que sabe hablar draconis. Si algo llegara a pasarme necesito que sepa ella que hacer. Ella tendría que matar a Geistdunkel.

- Pero ella no sabe… ¿o sabe que Draco no va a aparecer de nuevo¿Sabe que esta muerto?

- Ese es el caso… que no lo sabe.

Harry y Ron guardaron silencio. La situación era mas grave de lo que podía pensarse. Ahora no solo tenían que preocuparse por matar a un dragón, que no era cualquier dragón, sino también tenían que enfrentarse al sequito de dragones y mortifagos.

* * *

Lucius estaba en lo alto de la torre mientras veía las nubes oscuras que se avecinaban. Narcisa estaba a su lado con una expresión de malignidad pero a su vez de miedo. Geistdunkel daba vueltas por el cielo y se escuchaban sus estruendosos rugidos llamando a sus sirvientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos Lucius? – preguntó Narcisa tratando de ocultar su miedo.

- El ciclo esta completándose pronto estará convertido en dragón completamente. Es cuestión de esperar.

Narcisa miró a Geistdunkel, mientras volaba su cuerpo crecía aun más. Ya no tenia forma humana, ya no era más su hijo Draco Malfoy, ahora era una criatura abominable y pavorosa.

Por un instante una lágrima se asomó en el ojo izquierdo de Narcisa pero luego se contentó con la idea de que el dragón los ayudará a obtener el poder entre los magos y muggles. El sueño de Lucius estaba por cumplirse.

- ¿Estas seguro que ese dragón nos reconocerá una vez que termine de convertirse? – preguntó.

- En la pócima que le dimos a Draco estaba mi sangre. Esta imposibilitado de hacer daño alguno a cualquiera que sea de su misma sangre.

- Eso… ¿es seguro Lucius?

- ¿Desde cuando no confías en mi Narcisa querida? – dijo el mago mirándola fijamente.

- Te he seguido a donde sea, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido y he sacrificado a mi único hijo en pos de un poderío que no estoy viendo.

Lucius la miró con desprecio.

- ¿Qué intentas reclamarme¿Estas diciendo que te arrepientes de esto¡Vamos Narcisa esto nos corresponde! Draco no era más que un malagradecido que nos debía más que la vida. Ese dragón que ves ahí es tu hijo ahora y como su madre serás la dueña absoluta de las tierras que él gobierne.

- Lucius no puedes estar seguro de que ese dragón te reconozca como padre. Hasta ayer podías hablar con él y te reconocía pero míralo… ¡ahora es una maldita bestia!

- Una bestia que te dará las riquezas amor… lo verás pronto.

Pero Narcisa no estaba conforme con la respuesta de Lucius. Al parecer su horror era mayor al ver como la forma humana de Draco desaparecía. Ahora la malignidad afloraba en ese ser viviente tosco y rojo.

Los mortifagos clamaban hechizos de procedencia oscura y maligna. El cielo se torno gris y los nubarrones se tiñeron lentamente de color rojo sangre. Los relámpagos comenzaban a nacer en un cielo infestados de poderosas criaturas aladas.

Geistdunkel ya había tomado su verdadera forma.

El dragón rojo estaba formado completamente. Ya no había rastro humano en él. Los ojos grises de Draco habían desaparecido y ahora sus ojos amarillos, llenos de maldad, miraban al conjunto de dragones que volaban hacia él.

Estaba de regreso y ahora no había poder humano que lo detuviese. Ni siquiera los gritos humanos que residían en él lo detendrían.

El humano, el descendiente de Blancfoi era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Su poder era tanto como el de su ancestro. Sin embargo, él había logrado introducir en Blancfoi su malignidad, viviendo por siglos y siglos en cada uno de los descendientes.

No sentía ninguna especie de compasión por Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabia a ciencia cierta quien era el dueño… o mejor dicho ex dueño del cuerpo donde estaba residiendo. Un cuerpo humano que ya no existía pero que su alma se negaba a morir dentro de esa entidad deforme y escamosa.

Draco desde el interior le hablaba en draconis. Jadeante, consumido y con las esperanzas agotándose lentamente. Geistdunkel tomaba mas fuerza y si lograba pronto su objetivo Draco moriría ahogado entre el veneno y el azufre de su interior.

Estaba vivo. Todavía podía pensar, todavía podía recordar quien era. Era un ser humano, hijo de magos… el resto no podía recordarlo pero sabia que tenia un porque para vivir. No podía dejarse vencer por el espíritu maligno de ese dragón.

Los dragones formaban un círculo imperioso alrededor de Geistdunkel. El dragón lanzaba llamas y su sequito hacia lo mismo. Los mortifagos veían todo eso como una esperanza, por fin la guerra se avecinaría y ellos podrían participar a lado del gran dragón rojo.

Sin embargo, Geistdunkel era maligno, mentiroso y ruin. No había un sentimiento bueno en su corazón, no había cumplimiento de promesas, el no iba a respetar la vida de un ser humano aunque este le hubiera dado la oportunidad de vivir.

Uno de los dragones se abalanzó sobre los magos lanzando llamaradas de fuego, quedando consumidos en cenizas unos cuantos mortifagos. Los Malfoy quedaron desconcertados pero cuando Narcisa iba a correr para salvar su vida Lucius la detuvo tomándola fuertemente de su muñeca.

- No tengas miedo Narcisa. Ellos no pueden hacernos daño. No a la familia.

- Lucius… - gimió la mujer.

Pansy, que se hallaba a un lado de ellos, estaba temerosa y en su cobardía salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo llamando la atención del mismo dragón que había lanzado la llamarada.

- ¡Pansy! – exclamo Narcisa. – No corras, los dragones están inquietos.

- ¡Pansy!

El dragón se abalanzó y lanzó una bola de fuego, que la bruja pudo evitar con un hechizo. Sin embargo su hechizo era frágil y ella se vio lastimada más pronto de lo que el dragón nuevamente la atacaba. Lucius intento protegerla pero otro dragón se posó en la torre cercándole el paso y amenazándolo con sus fauces.

- Esto no es el trato, Geistdunkel. – dijo Lucius a gritos. – Yo te traje a la vida.

El dragón rojo revoloteaba con su sequito y lanzo otra llamarada para lastimar al mortifago pero este la evito. Narcisa gritaba desesperada pero su esposo la hizo callar con la mirada.

- "¿Quién eres tu?" – dijo Geistdunkel en draconis.

Lucius no sabia que acababa de decir pero sintió que lo necesario era decir que él era también descendiente de Blancfoi, el mago que lo había derrotado y que había sido el cuerpo donde habitó su espíritu cuando lo mató éste.

- Soy Lucius Malfoy, descendiente del mago Blancfoi, y quien te acaba de ayudar a que resurgieras con el poder inminente que tienes ahora.

Geistdunkel aleteó con furia varias veces y se posó en la torre. Pansy lloriqueaba asustada, el otro dragón la tenia amenazada con sus fauces. Narcisa estaba inmóvil, atenta a lo que hacia el dragón rojo con su esposo. Los demás mortifagos presentes se encontraban arrodillados y con las varitas en sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Crees humano insolente que Geistdunkel tiene que agradecerte por algo? – dijo el dragón rojo en la lengua humana.

- Puedo ayudarte a lograr tus propósitos.- dijo el mago.

- ¿Cómo un mísero ser como tú podría ayudarme¡No eres nada¡Tu presencia me indigna en todos los sentidos!

- No puedes matarme.- dijo Lucius.- Si lo haces se contrarrestará el hechizo que hemos hecho para traerte a la vida.

Geistdunkel dio una especie de rugido y ladeó su cabeza.

- ¿Y crees que por eso no puedo matarte? Geistdunkel no necesita de un humano para reinar este mundo.

Lucius dio un paso al frente, mostrando no tener temor alguno.

- Tu poder no está completo. En tu cuerpo está mi sangre y no puedes matarme. Necesitas otro hechizo para que se complete toda la gestación porque para siempre estarás compartiendo ese cuerpo con mi hijo.

- Tu hijo… - susurró el dragón.

- Él aun vive en ti y vas a condenarte a vivir con él todos los siglos venideros. No creo que quieras la presencia de un ser humano en tus pensamientos.

- Hay que matarlo o él te matará a ti.

- ¡Lucius! – gritó Narcisa.

- ¿Y vas a matar a tu propio hijo para que Geistdunkel viva?- dijo el dragón mirándolo fijamente.

- Ese no es mi hijo ahora pero si te ayudo tendrás que prometer darme lo que te pido.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Compartir el poder contigo! – exclamo el mago. – Quiero tener el poder entre los humanos, ser yo quien controle sus vidas. Si es posible hundir en la miseria a mis enemigos y que me des ese placer. Te he traído por ese propósito, te he dado un cuerpo donde vivir, estas formado gracias a mi y estarás completo si dejas que yo sea quien terminé el hechizo y elimine a mi hijo de tu cabeza una vez por todas.

- Lucius, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Este dragón no va a ayudarte con nada. ¡Salva a Draco! – grito Narcisa.

Geistdunkel miró a Narcisa con odio y se giró para darle un fuerte golpe con la cola. Lucius no pudo hacer nada cuando vio el cuerpo de su esposa salir volando por los aires. El mortifago apretó los labios y sintió un horrible deseo de matar al dragón pero se negó a mover un solo músculo. No podía echar a perder todo lo que ya habían hecho.

Narcisa cayó cerca de Pansy, que aun no podía moverse por el dragón que la custodiaba. La chica lloraba amargamente y miró a quien fuera la madre de su antiguo prometido. Se dio cuenta que estaba lastimada del cuerpo.

- Narcisa… - Murmuró Lucius.

- Ningún miserable ser humano se va a dirigir así en ese tono.

- Ella es la madre del hombre donde resides.

- ¿Y crees que a Geistdunkel le importa eso? Si no he acabado contigo es porque vas a ayudarme con terminar el hechizo.

Lucius no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando al dragón fijamente mientras su cabello rubio revoloteaba con el viento. El cielo lanzó un nuevo estruendo y los dragones seguían volando encima de la torre del Castillo de los Krum.

El resto de los mortifagos no sabían que hacer, solo esperaban que Lucius dijera algo pero este no podía hacer nada. Las cosas no habían salido como las planeo, no contaba con que Geistdunkel olvidara sus promesas y olvidara que ellos habían sido quienes lo trajeron a la vida.

Sin embargó en medio de los relámpagos y el remolino de viento, con las nubes mas sangrientas que nunca, una luz resplandeciente se acercaba. Los dragones formaron círculos de fuego en el suelo y pronto el bosque que rodeaba el castillo estaba en llamas.

Hermione, Víctor y Snape corrían entre los árboles que ardían. Tenían que regresar nuevamente al castillo, pues aun Mirka seguía desaparecida.

Entre la desesperación y la angustia, Hermione experimentó un miedo infinito a la muerte pero no a la suya sino a la de Draco. Podía mirar al cielo y darse cuenta que una lucha se avecinaba. El cielo gris, sin estrellas, con las nubes rojizas era símbolo de la muerte.

No supo si tenía que prepararse para ver lo peor o si era mejor mantener la esperanza de que Draco volviera a la normalidad. ¿Pero como volverlo a la normalidad cuando ya estaba convertido en un dragón¿Había alguna forma¿O Draco ya estaba muerto?

Pensó en una y mil maneras pero ninguna era lógica, dentro de si misma le decía que Draco vivía pero que no era ya él, el hombre que conoció. Draco había experimentado una metamorfosis horripilante y eso indudablemente lo cambiaria.

Su única preocupación era detener al dragón y a su vez al ejército que lo acompañaba. Era de temer que los muggles estuvieran pronto involucrados en la batalla una vez que se dieran cuenta del incendio forestal.

Se detuvieron frente a una portezuela. Víctor les hizo una seña y tanto Snape como Hermione lo miraron atentamente.

- Están en la torre. Esta es la puerta que lleva directamente.

- ¿No vamos a esperar a los demás? – pregunto Hermione.

- Mi hermana podría estar en peligro, no me perdonaría si le pasase algo por no llegar a tiempo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Snape.

- Voy a buscarla dentro del castillo. Tengo una idea de donde pudieron esconderla. Tengo que salvarla.

- Pero Víctor…

- Hermione, lo siento. Si quieren pueden subir por aquí, yo no puedo acompañarlos. Mi hermana me necesita. Harry y los demás llegaran pronto. En cuanto la encuentre y este a salvo subiré con ustedes para enfrentar a los dragones.

Hermione lo miró fijamente pero Snape asintió con la cabeza dando su consentimiento. Víctor salio corriendo hacia otra parte del castillo, la chica lo vio alejarse y sintió una leve amargura. Se sintió sola en la lucha y Snape estaba todavía lastimado como para enfrentarse a un dragón o a un mortifago.

- Tendremos que subir mientras, Señor Snape.

- Si.

Ambos magos subieron cautelosamente pero con la rapidez que esa misma cautela podía permitirles. El lugar temblaba y caían pequeños pedazos de piedra y polvo. El castillo parecía estar a punto de caerse pero se trataba del mismo estruendo que acometían los dragones.

Hermione avistó por una pequeña ventana la llegada de la luz que habían visto a lo lejos y se trataba de un grupo de dragones blancos y dorados. El resto de los dragones se enfurecieron y comenzaron a atacarse entre si mismos.

- La lucha ha comenzado. – dijo Hermione mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Eso significa que Draco…?

- Significa que tendremos que ir ahí para detener a Geistdunkel.

- Hermione… - Snape se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a la chica. Ella se dio cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre y no "Señorita Granger". – Es probable que Draco este muerto y si hay que enfrentarse a Geistdunkel no puede haber el mas mínimo remordimiento ni duda…

- Estoy preparada señor Snape.

- No creo que estés preparada para sacarle el corazón a quien es… o fuera el hombre que amas.

- No creo que ese dragón sea mi Draco. Talvez exista… en alguna parte pero no es él.

- Ni siquiera puedes tener la seguridad de que este vivo. No puede vivir siendo un dragón.

- Tampoco podemos decir lo contrario. Talvez el viva dentro del dragón, su espíritu es fuerte Señor Snape. Si pudo con Azkaban, si pudo con el remordimiento de la muerte de su padre, si pudo soportar insultos, desdenes… estoy segura que puede sobrevivir a Geistdunkel.

Snape no agregó nada. Hermione estaba demasiado optimista para decirle lo que él verdaderamente pensaba.

Siguieron subiendo por la escalera mientras retumbaba el lugar. Sin embargo no pudieron continuar. Bellatrix estaba en la escalera mientras apuntaba en el pecho a Snape. Tenía una sonrisa burlona.

- Pensé que no volvería a verte… Snapy… viejo gruñón. – dijo como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

- Bellatrix… - murmuró.

- ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos enfrentamos en un duelo? Me lo debes.

- Pensé que ya estabas muerta. Que tu sobrino ya te había tomado como bocadillo.

- ¿Crees que soy tan tonta? Mi hermana esta allá arriba con su marido. La pobre cree que los dragones son manejables.

Hermione movió sigilosamente su brazo para apuntar a Bellatrix pero está negó con la cabeza.

- Desde aquí sangre sucia puedo verte. Es una lastima que esta escalera sea tan estrecha porque ya hubiera acabado contigo pero no quiero lastimar a mi viejo amigo Snape.

- Vete Hermione. – dijo Snape.

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho que te vayas!

- ¿Tan cobarde eres sangre sucia que después de matar a tu antiguo profesor no te vas a quedar para que te mate?

- No voy a irme.

- Tienes que buscar la manera de subir a la torre. Este espacio esta ocupado ya y Bellatrix y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Hermione se resistía pero el mago movía su pie para empujarla. La chica tuvo miedo de que Snape perdiera el equilibrio y Bellatrix se aprovechara de eso.

- Pero no quiero dejarlo aquí…

- Tienes que hacerlo… ni siquiera puedes intervenir. ¡Vete ya!

Hermione miró a Snape que tenia su varita levantada hacia Bellatrix. Se dio cuenta que solo iba a ser un disparo y eso seria todo. O ganaba el mago o perdía. Sin embargo, tenia razón… había detener fuera como fuera a Geistdunkel pero ahora no sabia por donde llegar a la torre.

Mirando fijamente a Bellatrix la chica comenzó a dar unos pasos atrás pero como la escalera estaba en caracol pronto la perdió de vista.

Hermione bajó rápidamente y solo escuchó unas cuentas exclamaciones y vociferaciones. Luego un sonido de hechizos… luego silencio.

No quiso detenerse, prefirió continuar bajando hasta que otra vez volviera quedar en el bosque. Talvez Sarbu y los otros estarían por llegar.

* * *

**Continuará... segunda parte del final de DRACONIS**


	34. Luz FINAL

**24 de diciembre de 2011.**

**Despues de muchos años y de diversos intentos. Por fin he terminado esta historia. Prometí dejarselas como regalo de Navidad y aquí está. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que me han seguido escribiendo con el paso de los años y aquellos que con sus correos y mensajes estuvieron alentandome a que terminara.**

**Agradezco su paciencia. Su apoyo para esta escritora que llevaba muchos años sin escribir. Es una satisfacción muy grande ver esta historia terminada. Me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho. Seguramente tendré una serie de errores de prosa y ortografía, por favor disculpen.**

**Este último capitulo se lo dedico a Lumen. Quien nunca dejo de confiar en mí. **

**Por favor, no dejen de estar en contacto. Estare disponible en mi correo de gmail.**

**De igual manera pueden visitar mi blog. No me dejan ponerlo aqui pero sino revisen mi perfil que ahi estan mis datos. Un abrazo muy fuerte y FELIZ NAVIDAD 2011.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 33 - FINAL**

Algunas profecias estan destinadas a cumplirse, otras a desaparecer en la penumbra gracias a que sus protagonistas deciden irse por otro camino. La maldad existe en todos, es parte de una naturaleza que todos traemos, sólo que simplemente está ahí: en espera de salir. Hermione de alguna manera sabia que la profecia de Draco no era de esas profecias que se tuvieran que cumplir al pie de la letra. Habia una esperanza para salvarlo aunque implicaba que derrotar a Geistdunkel habría que eliminar a Draco.

Hubiera querido que ese momento en el que corría fuese una pesadilla. Esperaba que en algún momento una voz la despertará y que pudiera ver el fulgor de unos ojos grises. En ese instante muchas cosas le pasaron por su cabeza, desde la primera vez que vio a Draco en Hogwarts hasta cuando lo encontró en Rumania. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tiempo perdido en el que ella no sabía la verdad.

Se preguntaba también si Snape había logrado ganarle a Bellatrix.

Sus piernas temblaban. El sudor cubría su frente pero ella seguía corriendo. Tenía que buscar una entrada a las torres. Pronto encontró una puerta escondida entre arbustos. Aquella puerta le llevaría a una de las torres. Hermione la abrió sin problemas y se quedo en la entrada mirando con cierto temor la oscuridad del lugar. Escuchó el sonido de un crujir entre los arbustos, cerca de donde ella estaba y tuvo que esconderse rápidamente mientras levantaba su varita por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ella acechó cuidadosamente y reconoció aun entre la oscuridad la figura de la persona, era Harry.

Hermione salió de su escondite y se presentó ante Harry Potter. Su amigo dio un respingo cuando la vio salir a la luz de la luna.

-¡Hermione!, estaba buscándote. Gracias al cielo que estás bien.

-Si, si lo estoy. – dijo con cierto cansancio.- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí Harry?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que tuve que llegar y espero que a tiempo. – Harry sacó de su capa un viejo libro, el libro que le había dado Sarbu para Hermione.

-¿Qué es esto?. – preguntó Hermione.

-Es un libro que te envía Sarbu, me dijo que en este libro puedes encontrar una forma de… - Harry tragó saliva, no quería decir "una forma de matar a Malfoy".

Hermione lo miró angustiada.

-¿Te refieres a una forma de matar a Draco? ¿Eso es lo que contiene este libro?

-Hermione… si no hay manera de regresar a Malfoy, lo más importante es que lo eliminemos, que eliminemos a Geistdunkel. – Harry hojeó rápidamente las hojas buscando algo. – Mira, hay anotaciones que dejo Malfoy pero yo no las entiendo porque no se Draconis pero Sarbu me dijo que tú podías descrifrarlas.

Hermione revisó las hojas que contenían la letra de Draco. Sintió un poco de opresión en el pecho al verla pero su sensación fue incrementando una vez que vio una anotación sobre el dragón rojo, el príncipe de los dragones, Geistdunkel.

Draco no sabía que él era Geistdunkel pero sabía que el dragón estaba relacionado con todas las cosas que han estado pasando. Lo más seguro es que cuando hablo con el dragón negro algo sospecho. – Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Harry.- Sólo que nunca me dijo que era lo que tenía en mente. Sólo sabía que se angustiaba por sus sueños, como si esos sueños fueran el futuro para él.

-Hermione creo que debemos darnos prisa. No se qué es lo que hay que hacer pero confío en que tú sabes qué.- dijo Harry mirando el cielo.

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio como ráfagas de fuego cruzaban el firmamento, haciendo que este se tornara gris y rojo. La chica por un instante se quedo quieta y en su mente solo pasaban una serie de hechizos pero todos eran para matar a Geistdunkel. Se preguntaba si matar a Geistdunkel implicaría matar a Draco. Solo sabía que Draco ya estaba convertido en dragón y que de alguna manera una esencia de su humanidad vivía en el dragón. Un mago necesitaba hacer un último hechizo para que Draco estuviera muerto y el dragón viviera.

-Harry hay un hechizo. Lo acabo de leer. Pero ese hechizo implica algo….- La chica seguía manteniendo su mirada en el cielo, con el fin de no mirar a Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?.- dijo Harry en tono preocupado.

-Hay que hacer un sacrificio… de sangre.-dijo ahora si mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Eso que significa? ¿Qué alguien tiene que morir?. – Preguntó ya exaltado.

-Harry, alguien quien ama mucho a Draco debe ofrecerse ante el dragón pero esta persona debe contener un hechizo, el hechizo que permitirá que Geistdunkel muera. La otra versión es una donde él viva y estoy segura que es lo que querían hacer conmigo cuando me atraparon. Querían que yo fuera quien contuviera el último hechizo.

Harry la miró confuso.

-Hermione no entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con contener? ¿Entregarte a que te coma el dragón y se coma tu hechizo al mismo tiempo?

Hermione asentó.

-Harry la única manera que el dragón pueda obtener esa hechizo es que cuando se acerca a la persona para matarla este toque al mago y el sacrificio de amor y sangre ante Geisdunkel, quien es príncipe de la maldad, no lo soportará.

-No creo… No, Hermione… definitivamente tú no vas a ser esa persona. ¿Estás loca? ¡Morir y no sabes si funcionará!

-¿Y que otro remedio tenemos?. – Hermione se guardó el libro en uno de sus bolsillos haciéndolo más pequeño.- Alguien tiene que morir y esa puedo ser yo. El hechizo va a funcionar porque es magia antigua. La magia antigua que inclusive uso tu madre contigo y aquí estas Harry Potter.

-Pero mi madre murió.- dijo Harry tomándola de los hombros.- No voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga muera, debe haber otra manera. Podemos sacarle el corazón a Geistdunkel.

-Pero eso no permitirá que Draco viva.- dijo Hermione en tono cansado.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad que Draco Malfoy esté vivo! ¡Puede estar muerto ya dentro de la existencia de ese dragón!

Hermione comenzó a sollozar. Harry al verla así la abrazó fuertemente.

-Discúlpame. No debí haber dicho así. Solo que no voy a permitir que el dragón te mate y buscaremos otra manera de matar a ese Dragón.

Un retumbo hizo que ambos se apartaran. Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron que la lucha estaba cada vez peor. Dragones dorados peleaban con los dragones enemigos y el fuego estaba marcando el cielo sobre las numerosas muertes que podía haber.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Hay que subir a la torre.

Los magos se dirigieron a la entrada de la torre que había descubierto la chica. Dentro de la torre el sonido era mil veces peor. Se oía como un eco, como una guerra invisible a la cual se estaban aproximando.

Hermione y Harry subieron a toda prisa, estaban cansados pero la angustia de vivir nuevamente una guerra, ahora con dragones, los hacía tomar valor. El mundo no se merecía otra guerra, no entre dragones despiadados que destrozarían con su fuegos y sus alas las tranquilas casas de campos de los muggles, los asombrosos edificios altos de la ciudad o separar familias, perdiéndose un valioso tiempo de amor y convivencia.

Hermione nuevamente tuvo dudas. Queria ver a Geistdunkel y de alguna manera saber si al mirar esos ojos amarillentos podía vislumbrar a Draco. Sentía una leve agitación y tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar pero se contuvo. De nuevo los remordimientos cayeron en ella, haciéndola retroceder en esos momentos en los que odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Su mente tenia imágenes del pensadero de Draco, que la veía a lo lejos con ternura y resignación. ¿Cómo un hombre pudo callar tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo Draco soportar todos esos años de soledad sabiendo que ella lo odiaba con toda el alma? Al final lo que más fuerza le dio es la sensación de volver a estar entre sus brazos, en sentir sus labios y escuchar los susurros de voz hablándole al oído. Sintió igualmente la necesidad de ir más allá. De ser suya por completo, de pasar el resto de su vida con él aunque implicara un millón de complicaciones… empezando por qué pasaría cuando ella se regresara a Inglaterra.

De pronto, la torre comenzó a temblar y los magos se detuvieron bruscamente para proteger sus cabezas de los pedazos de piedra que caían.

-¡Hermione!.- gritó Harry.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa!.- dijo Hermione señalando las escaleras. Aun faltaba mucho por subir, había que hacerlo rápido.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras. Ambos magos jadeaban y sudaban. Sus rostros estaban sucios y húmedos. Harry sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y se preguntaba cuándo llegarían el resto de los magos. Ron había ido a buscar ayuda al ministerio. Esto era serio.

Llegaron al último escalón. Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y se quedo al acecho en el límite de la puerta. Harry hizo lo mismo. Lo que ambos magos pudieron ver era a dragones peleando contra otros dragones y a magos peleando por sus vidas contra dragones negros. Harry pudo vislumbrar una cabellera platinada y supo que era Lucius Malfoy.

-Hermione. – suspiró.- Sólo te pido que hagas lo que hagas, no hagas ese sacrificio que piensas hacer. Es probable que Malfoy esté vivo pero no lo sabes. La magia de un dragón es muy oscura y puede que él ya esté muerto.

-Harry.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Haré lo que sea necesario hacer, tú harías lo mismo si Ginny estuviera en la misma situación.- Pero te prometo que trataré de no dejar que el dragón me coma.

En este último comentario Hermione sonrió débilmente. Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa sino que su rostro se tornó apesadumbrado. Pasara lo que pasara ella haría lo que ella quisiera y él no podría detenerla.

Los magos de Gryffindor salieron a la pelea. El panorama era terrible y se sentía la sombra de la muerte. Los dragones intentaban atacarlos con sus garras y ellos alzaban sus varitas para defenderse. Hermione corría hacia Geistdunkel, quien yacía delante de Lucius Malfoy.

Tuvo que agazaparse entre cuerpos de dragones dorados muertos. La explanada estaba llena de cuerpos, tanto de dragones como de magos. Era una explanada muy amplia y el dragón rojo aun quedaba lejos de su alcance. Buscó rápidamente a Harry pero este se encontraba ocupado con un dragón mas no se encontraba en peligro serio. Lo tenía controlado.

De pronto escuchó un leve susurro. Una palabra que a ella le revolvió el estomago. "Sangre sucia".

Hermione busco entre los cuerpos y reconoció inmediatamente a la madre de Draco. Estaba ahí tirada, herida y sola. Pansy estaba agazapada yaterrada mientras un dragón la cercaba con su cola. Lucius yacía a un lado del dragón rojo.

-Tú. Sangre sucia.- volvió a repetir con cansancio.

Hermione tuvo ganas de ignorarla pero era la mamá de Draco y no pudo hacerlo. De forma rápido encontró que Narcisa tenía multiples heridas en el cuerpo y casi no podía moverse.

-Eres la sangre sucia que mi hijo ama.- dijo Narcisa mirándola fijamente.

Hermione no dijo nada, la ignoró por completo pero se acerco a ella sigilosamente y tomándola de los brazos, la arrastró detrás del cuerpo de un dragón dorado muerto.

-Mi hijo nos engañó a todos haciéndonos creer que de verdad era mortifago pero él te amaba tanto que no pudo hacer nada en contra de los muggles y sangres sucias.

-Su hijo es un hombre respetable, Sra. Malfoy pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes.- dijo Hermione con un dejo de amargura.

Narcisa la miro fijamente mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

-¿Por qué hablas de Draco como si él estuviera vivo? Está muerto.

Hermione levantó su mirada a la madre de Draco. Ella tenía los ojos azules grisáceos como el Slytherin. Su rostro elegante y perfilado era parecido al de su hijo. Por un instante recordó que esa mujer era su futura suegra.

-Sra. Malfoy yo amo a Draco y no mentiría si le digo que Draco aun está vivo en ese dragón. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que la conversión del dragón rojo aun no ha terminado. Lo sé porque lo he leído si es que usted se lo pregunta y ya encontré una manera de hacer que Draco regrese.

Narcisa tembló un poco.

-Cometí un error. No debí buscar a Draco. Estaba llena de rencor porque él nos había traicionado, porque te prefirió pero ahora estoy arrepentida de haber participado en esta grotesca transformación. Dime lo que hay que hacer para salvar a mi hijo.

En ese instante, la voz de la mujer se quebró y lo que vio Hermione fue a una madre desesperada. La chica tuvo un momento de compasión puesto que Narcisa sollozaba en silencio.

Hermione quiso hablar pero una bola de fuego cayó cerca de ellas. La chica con trabajo se cubrió y trató de cubrir a Narcisa. La bruja revisó su alrededor mientras apretaba su varita.

-Hay una manera. Un hechizo para desbaratar la transformación de Draco; sin embargo se requiere que la persona que lo ejecute esté dispuesta a dar su propia sangre.

Narcisa la miró interrogante.

-Dime cuáles son esas palabras.

Hermione bajó de nuevo la cabeza y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos. Un dragón negro la había percibido y comenzaba a atacar.

-Es… es… "Deiner Seele zu lieben, Bitte senden Sie Ihre Seele".- dijo la chica en draconis.

Narcisa cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de seguir con Narcisa. Tuvo que moverse rápidamente mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Había estado tan ocupada con Narcisa que no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado otros magos. Algunos los reconocía del Ministerio de Inglaterra y otros era del campamento o personas que no conocía.

En ese instante Hermione escuchó unos gritos desgarradores y de reojo pudo ver que el cuerpo de Pansy yacía ensangrentado a lado de un dragón. Hermione sintió que se le revolvió el estomago pero tuvo que seguir corriendo. En un esquina sobrevolando estaba Geistdunkel, mientras mantenía cautivo a Lucius. El mago tenía una expresión de terror ahora, ya no se veía tan confiado. El dragón no pensaba cumplir para nada su palabra y ahora estaba dispuesto a llevar la guerra a otros confines del mundo.

De pronto, Geistdunkel reconoció a Hermione y voló directo a ella. Hermione iba a lanzar un hechizo pero este la hizo caer con su cola. El dragón la rodeo con su cuerpo largo y escamoso mientras sus ojos amarillos la veian fijamente.

-¿A que has venido?.- dijo el dragon en draconis.- ¿a morir?

Hermione tragó saliva pero no permitió el miedo se apoderara de ella.

-Vengo a decirte que liberes a Draco.- dijo igual en draconis.

El dragón hizo un gesto parecido a la risa pero solo soltó un poco de humo de su fauce.

-Draco Malfoy está muerto.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Por eso retienes a Lucius Malfoy, para que él pueda terminar el hechizo y terminar de convertirte pero eso no va a ser posible.

-No tienen oportunidad. Voy a ganar, seré el Amo de esta tierra, como era antes.

-No vas a ser nada, Geistdunkel. Solo tienes una oportunidad y esa oportunidad te la voy a arrebatar.

Geistdunkel bramó con fuerza y aleteó sus alas con tanta furia que Hermione volvió a caer. Sin embargo, la bruja no soltaba su varita.

Hermione se incorporó y en voz alta comenzó a decir: "Deiner Seele zu lieben…"

El dragón comprendió en seguida esas palabras. Eran Draconis antiguo y significaba la reversión de su hechizo de conversión. La bruja lo estaba clamando y una luz comenzó a envolver su cuerpo.

Ahora el dragón no mostró piedad en atacarla. Las bolas de fuego comenzaron a salir de sus fauces una tras otra. Hermione las esquivaba una y otra vez pero estaba cansándose y la magia no estaba terminada. Solo tendría que terminar de decir el hechizo, verter un poco de sangre y permitir que el dragón bebiera de ella. En el fondo sabía que esto último era imposible. Tenía que obligar al dragon a atacarla y morderla para que pudiera tener su sangre en su cuerpo.

-Vas a morir maldita.- dijo el dragón rojo.- Vas a morir como todos los magos que se han metido en mi camino. No vas a poder conmigo. ¡No podrás!

-¡El que va a morir eres tú de una vez por todas!.- dijo jadeante.- No voy a permitir que arrebates la tranquilidad de este mundo, que mates al hombre que amo y que sigas dañando a la humanidad con tu malignidad.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás mientras mantenía su varita alzada.

-¡ Bitte senden Sie Ihre Seele!

Una luz más brillante cubrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione. La chica estaba azul con destellos blancos por todo su ser. Su rostro se tornó débil y cansado pero firme.

Geistdunkel quiso huir pero la luz lo cegó de tal manera que solo consiguió echarse para atrás.

El resto de los magos veían la hazaña de Hermione con terror y admiración. Harry quiso correr hacia ella pero los dragones no se lo permitían. Solo gritaba desesperado a su mejor amiga que no hiciera nada… pero Hermione no oia.

La chica comenzó a lastimar al dragón y este intentaba morderla pero se detenia. Sabia que la sangre de la bruja tenia una magia poderosa y se la probaba todo habría terminado. Intento una vez mas y el dragón se negaba a atacar.

Lucius Malfoy al ver que el dragón estaba siendo sometido, salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta de una de las torres pero el dragón rojo lanzó una llama teñida de rojo. Lucius desapareció. Sólo se observaba sus cenizas volando por el cielo ensangrentado.

Hermione intentó una vez más y esta vez ella buscó la manera de cortarse una mano y la alzó para que el dragón la viera. La Bestia la miró con odio y sus ojos amarillos se tornaron en un rojo sangre. El animal se lanzó hacia la bruja y ella sintió que su cuerpo caía en el suelo adolorido.

Por un instante perdió la noción del tiempo y solo entre sombras podía escuchar a Geistdunkel, los gritos de los magos, los alaridos de los dragones. Solo logró ver a una persona llena de luz, que la tenía protegida en una burbuja mágica. Geistdunkel lanzó una nueva llama pero esta no tocó ni a Hermione ni a la luz. Acto seguido, la bruja solo pudo vislumbrar como el dragón abrió su hocico y partió en dos el cuerpo de su salvador.

Hermione hizo el intento de pararse y pudo ver con asombro, desconcierto y miedo como Geistdunkel yacía envuelto en llamas, mientras pegaba fuertes alaridos. El animal se quemaba, se consumía. Sus alas iban desapareciendo y los dragones negros comenzaron a huir pero los magos los perseguían en sus escobas y los dragones dorados iban tras ellos.

Había pasado todo tan rápido pero no sabía que estaba pasando pero de algo si estaba segura. Geistdunkel, el príncipe de los dragones estaba muriendo. La chica quiso acercarse pero una mano la tomó fuertemente de su muñeca y la jaló.

-¡Harry!

-Vámonos Hermione. – dijo el mago mientras la llevaba casi arrastras.

-¡No! ¡No Harry! ¡Draco!

-Tenemos que huir. Todo está incendiándose. Vamos a morir si nos quedamos.

Hermione intento zafarse pero Harry la lanzó al vacío. La bruja sintió por un instante que caía pero pronto se sintió a salvo encima de una escoba.

Harry comenzó a sobrevolar el castillo de los Krum. Solo se veía fuego por todos lados y algunos magos huyendo del mismo. La mayoría de los dragones estaban huyendo.

Geistdunkel levantó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia Harry. El mago tuvo que acelerar su vuelo en escoba para poder escapar pero el animal seguía detrás. Hermione en este entonces tuvo más miedo que nunca y unas ganas de llorar que reprimió por lo mismo. El dragón no se veía diferente, solo se veía consumido en llamas pero no estaba adoptando ninguna forma humana.

Harry divisó un bosque y se dirigió en picada. Hermione tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de la cintura de su amigo para no caer. Pudo sentir el calor de las llamas y un grito surgió de su garganta.

Cayeron bruscamente, quedándose quietos en el suelo frio y húmedo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y divisó a Harry. Aun con el dolor de cuerpo se incorporó y con asombro vio el cuerpo de Geistdunkel tirado en el suelo sin vida. Con una pedazo de tronco clavado en el corazón.

La chica comenzó a llorar. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Qué había pasado con el hechizo? ¿Quién había sido la persona de luz?

De pronto su mente repasó todo lo que había pasado y recordó a Narcisa.

-Narcisa.- dijo Harry quedamente.

La chica volteo a mirarlo.

-Harry…

-Yo vi cuando ella comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo en draconis. Tomó la varita de uno de los aurores y de alguna forma, que no me explico, ella se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ustedes. Entre la lucha solo alcance a ver como el dragón la partía en dos.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Narcisa había hecho un último sacrificio por Draco, tratando de alguna manera de revertir el daño que le había hecho a su hijo. Sin embargo, una ultima cosa no pudo explicar Hermione: ¿ahora que pasaba? ¿Draco estaba muerto?

Harry se acercó al dragón y lo observó. Su cuerpo olía a azufre y aun salía humo de su carne quemada. Su mirada se topó con un pequeño bulto en la zona del vientre. El chico exhaló y levantó su varita.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida pero Harry seguía intentando abrir más el vientre duro. No era fácil cortar las escamas de dragón pero estaban tan quemadas que estaban frágiles.

Hermione no podía entender que hacía Harry pero no lo detuvo. Su corazón estaba a un ritmo rápido, a punto de estallar.

De pronto… una mano surgió de entre las entrañas. Harry corrió y la tomó, jalando al dueño de la misma.

Hermione sintió que desmayaba. Ahí envuelto de una sustancia roja y pegajosa estaba el cuerpo de Draco. Desnudo, inerte y pálido.

La chica se abalanzó hacia el rubio abrazándolo como si solo fuera a despertarlo.

Draco no se movía. Hermione comenzó a desesperar.

-Harry… no se mueve. Esta frio. Frio.

-Hermione ten, cúbrelo.- Harry se quito la capa.

El rostro de Draco parecía sereno, como si estuviera dormido pero no respondía a los llamados desesperantes de su novia.

Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo. No le importaba nada más, solo que llorar. Harry no intentó moverla, solo la veía con pesar.

Mientras la chica yacía con los ojos cerrados y musitando el nombre de Draco. El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a tomar un color rosa.

Poco a poco los ojos grises del rubio comenzaron a abrir viendo únicamente sombras. Su pecho estaba húmedo de las lágrimas y una cabellera cobriza se tendía sobre él. Draco por un instante había olvidado que pasaba. No podía moverse pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. No comprendía quien era la persona que le lloraba.

Hermione levantó el rostro y observó para su sorpresa los ojos grises de Draco.

-¡DRACO!.- gritó.

Harry se quedo mirando la escena con incredulidad pero ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con el cuerpo quieto y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Draco, soy yo. Soy Hermione. ¿Me recuerdas?

Él parpadeó, abrió un poco la boca pero en vez de hablar comenzó a vomitar una especie de materia amarilla. Dicha materia apestaba a azufre.

-Draco.- susurró la chica mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.- Soy yo… soy… yo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos e intentó nuevamente hablar.

-¿Quién?. – dijo con voz ronca.

-Hermione.- dijo la chica sollozando.- Soy la mujer que amas, con la que quieres estar.

El rubio bajo la cabeza. Un montón de imágenes aparecieron en su mente. No sabía quien era, que estaba haciendo ahí y que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hermione. – susurró Draco.

-¡Si! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo por última vez? Te dije que te amaba.

El chico levantó la mirada al cielo. Observó atentamente el cielo lleno de estrellas e iluminado por una luna que había dejado de ser sangrienta. Harry lo observaba en silencio. No quería intervenir, era el momento de Hermione y prefirió quedarse a un lado.

-Recuerdo haber visto este cielo antes. Lo recuerdo mientras sentía que me quemaba.- dijo el rubio.- Recuerdo haber visto tus ojos.

Draco posó su mirada en la de Hermione. La chica seguía llorando mientras imploraba que Draco recordara todo.

-Te recuerdo.- dijo Draco un poco exaltado.- Recuerdo como tu cuerpo se llenaba de luz, como pedias por mí y decías… decías que me amabas.

-Y te amo.- Hermione no pudo más. Cerró los ojos intentando tomar fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre Draco abrazándolo.

El rubio puso su mirada sobre Harry Potter y este a su vez solo asentó con la cabeza. Draco levantó sus brazos y rodeo el cuerpo de Hermione.

-No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó pero sé que mi corazón es tuyo Hermione y que ya todo terminó.

Hermione se incorporó un poco y miró a Draco con lágrimas en los ojos. La chica explotaba de felicidad. Quiso besarlo pero Draco hizo una pausa con la mano haciendo el gesto de que su cuerpo apestaba y se encontraba sucio.

La chica no sabía si reir pero nuevamente abrazó a Draco y se quedaron quietos, un largo rato fundiéndose en un abrazo que Harry Potter observaba en silencio.

* * *

Las semanas habían pasado y el campamento de dragones casi había recuperado su tranquilidad. Hermione se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras leia una carta de sus amigos Ron y Harry. La chica sonrió pero la última frase de la despedida le hizo cambiarla por una mueca de amargura.

"Estaremos esperando tu regreso". Decía la carta.

Hermione había pasado una larga temporada a lado de Draco, mientras este se recuperaba. Habian muchas cosas que Draco había olvidado y que ella había tenido que ayudarle a recordar. El chico iba seguidamente al campamento de dragones para tratar de reincorporarse pronto a su trabajo. Sarbu estaba contento pero se encontraba fuera de Rumania.

De pronto, algo la hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Draco!.- exclamó la bruja.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para darle un beso a Hermione.

-Bruja despistada.- dijo el chico en un tono burlón.

-Si llegas en esa actitud de tigre acechando a su presa por supuesto que me tomas despistada.

-No te molestes.- El rubio se sentó a un lado de ella.- Estoy contento de que estés aquí. Es todo.

Hermione bajo la cabeza.

-Draco… tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

El Slytherin dejo de sonreír y miro fijamente a Hermione.

-Se a que te refieres Hermione pero… aunque no recuerde muchas cosas, de algo estoy seguro: No hay cabida para mí en Inglaterra.

-Draco, no puedes decir eso. Después de lo que ha pasado el Ministerio te ha perdonado y estas limpio. No tienes que volver con la cabeza agachada. Puedes recuperar todo lo que te pertenece. Aun tienes tu herencia en Gringotts. Tu mansión. Puedes volver a empezar.

Draco se levantó de un saltó. Miró a Hermione con una especia de exasperación y molestia.

-No sabes lo que dices. ¿Empezar de nuevo? ¡Yo empecé de nuevo aquí hace 5 años! ¡Me enfrente a mis miedos, a mi pasado, a ser un nuevo yo en este lugar! No puedes pedirme que lo abandone todo para seguirte.

La bruja lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba.

-¿Y yo debería dejar mi carrera? ¿dejar a mi familia? ¿a mis amigos?

-No te estoy pidiendo eso.

-No puedo aunque me lo pidas.- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda.- Este es el momento que tanto temía. Sabia en el fondo que no ibas a querer regresar pero porque quedarte aquí si puedes recuperar lo tuyo.

Draco intentó abrazar a Hermione pero se contuvo.

-Hermione…- la voz del rubio temblaba.- lo único que puedo decirte es que quiero que estés conmigo. No quiero perderte. Estuve muchos años lejos de ti, sin tu amor y ahora que lo tengo no quiero perderlo. Sé que no puedo pedirte que dejes tu puesto en el Ministerio porque sé que es muy importante para ti. Tu familia esta allá y aunque ellos ya saben toda la verdad y me han perdonado no quiero… no puedo estar en el lugar donde más he sufrido.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-Draco, sé que soy una egoísta. A veces siempre lo he sido. Tienes razón que no puedo pedirte que regreses a tus viejos fantasmas pero ellos ya se han ido. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse y nosotros pertenecemos allá. Podemos… podemos…

La chica no pudo continuar. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó.

-Podemos casarnos Hermione y ser felices.- Draco continuó la frase de Hermione. El chico se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.- Mi único deseo ahora es casarme contigo.

-Ven conmigo.- susurró Hermione.

-Yo… quisiera… pero no puedo amor. Tengo miedo de empezar.

-¡No vas a estar solo! ¡Vamos a estar juntos!

Draco la soltó.

-¿Y de que voy a vivir? Solo se cazar dragones y en Inglaterra no hay campamentos de dragones.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Hermione sintió que estaba perdiendo a Draco. Se encontraba tan obstinado que era imposible continuar persuadirlo de regresar con ella. En ese momento no se le ocurrió mas nada que decir y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y dejar a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

Draco quiso ir tras Hermione pero sus pensamientos se lo prohibieron. Sabia que la chica tendría que irse y la iba a perder. Caminó con dirección hacia el campamento. Unos ojos negros lo miraron con seriedad.

-Draco.- dijo Snape.

El chico levantó la mirada y se acerco. Hizo caso al ademan de Draco de entrar a su oficina. Al estar dentro, Draco se dejo caer en su silla y cerró los ojos.

-Solo una cosa te puedo decir pero creo que Hermione tiene razón.

El cazador lo miró sorprendido.

-Sé que estas no son las condiciones apropiadas porque sé que estas temeroso pero te puedo asegurar que tu futuro en Inglaterra no es el que esperas. Tu nombre ha sido limpiado y todos saben que ahora eres un héroe.

-¿Y de que me sirve ser un héroe? ¿de qué me sirve regresar a la Mansión de los Malfoy y ver las estatuas y pinturas de mis padres muertos, que ahora si están muertos. –dijo Draco sardónico.

-¿Y de que te sirve quedarte aquí y lamentarte la partida de Hermione Granger? Tú siempre tuviste miedo de enfrentar a los demás y de enfrentar inclusive a Hermione. Por eso no regresabas, por eso te quedaste aquí. Lo único que sé es que allá estarás con una mujer que no te dejará solo y donde podrás formar una familia.

Draco no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era la primera vez que Snape le hablaba de esa forma y sobre todo hablando de un tema de amor.

-Usted me pide que deje todo aquí y vaya tras ella.- dijo repitiendo lo dicho por Snape.

-Te pido que de una vez por todas rompas con todos tus cadenas y te enfrentes a la realidad. No te sigas escondiendo aquí. Ya no tienes que esconderte Draco.

El rubio bajó la mirada y se topó con el recorte de periódico de una Hermione Granger de 17 años puesto en un portarretrato. Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón al imaginarse la vida sin Hermione.

En eso, un rayo mental le pegó y salió corriendo de la oficina. Snape lo observó satisfecho y con una media sonrisa.

Draco corrió hacia su escoba y con un golpe en el suelo levantó su vuelo. El aire le removía sus cabellos rubios y de pronto Draco comenzó a reír. Vio desde arriba los bosques y las montañas mientras se dirigía a su casa. Al llegar, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

Hermione se encontraba guardando sus cosas en una maleta mientras sollozaba en silencio. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par y para su sorpresa encontró a un Draco sonriente. El chico se acercó a paso apresurado y la levantó por la cintura. Cuando el rostro de Hermione quedo a la altura del de él, el chico comenzó a besarla y Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Tienes razón Hermione.- dijo el rubio.- No puedo esconderme de mis fantasmas. Ya no existen. Solo estás tú… y nuestra familia.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa y su boca sonrió ampliamente.

-Iré a donde tú estés. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.- dijo Draco llenándola de besos.

-Draco… -dijo en voz baja la bruja. – Yo ya estaba pensando seriamente en quedarme aquí contigo. Me sentía triste porque tendría que renunciar a mis sueños pero puedo sacrificar lo que sea por estar contigo.

Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón y sonrió.

-Tú tienes mucho que perder Hermione y yo no pierdo nada. Puedo empezar nuevamente porque vas a estar conmigo y lo que voy a iniciar es una nueva vida contigo. Quiero casarme, tener hijos contigo y envejecer a tu lado. – En eso Draco hizo un mohín.- Sé que suena muy cursi pero es la verdad, es lo que quiero hacer y se hacer muchas cosas, no solo hablar draconis.

-Puedes trabajar en el ministerio.- dijo Hermione.- En el departamento de Lenguas.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero Draco ya no la dejó. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, sus besos comenzaron a ser más apasionados y pronto cayeron encima de la cama. Draco la observó sonriente, feliz y lleno de amor. Hermione temblaba pero su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad.

Los dedos pálidos de Draco comenzaron a buscar los botones de la blusa de Hermione. Esta vez ella no lo detuvo. Draco comenzó a besarla nuevamente con la entrega que siempre había querido, con ese amor que durante muchos años estuvo sintiendo en silencio.

**FIN**


End file.
